Six Signers
by Earth Beast
Summary: Leo got His Singer Dragon and Mark of the Dragon before Fortune Cup. But the problem is, he in the Satellite. What will happen when Leo and Luna meet each other?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Near the Tops at night, someone was sneaking there. When he got near the wall, he took out a grappling gun and aim at the very top of the Tops then fire. When it hooked, he started to climb to the top. When he got to the top, he walk to the door and with the glass-cutter, cut the glass and walk through the hole. He sneak quietly through the hall until he reach the door. He walk in the room, which is a baby's room. He sneak to the baby crib, where the baby boy is. He pick the baby up.

"You going to make me rich." The man whispered.

He then, sneak back out. But, when he got to the ground, out of nowhere, Sector Security appeared. The kidnapper run off to the sea with Security right at his tail. He then stop at the end of the dock and turn around as the Security trapped him.

"Stay back or I'll throw this kid in the sea." The kidnapper said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Security said.

"I'm warning you. One step and I'll throw the kid." Kidnapper said.

Suddenly, the dock where the kidnapper is standing, is started to collapse. The kidnapper and baby fall to the sea, but the baby fall on the floating wooden box and float away. The kidnapper rise up but the dock board fall on him and knock him out and back in the water. As the baby fall away in the fog, the Security jump in the sea. A few moments later, they rise up.

"The kidnapper is gone and we can't find the baby." Security said.

"Keep searching." The leader said.

(Meanwhile)

The box where the baby is, went to the shore of Satellite. When he on the shore, three boys came by. One with orange hair named Crow Hogan, other black and yellow hair named Yusei Fudo and last blond hair named Jack Atlas.

"What's that?" Crow asked.

"That a baby in a wooden box on shore." Jack said.

They walk off but suddenly stop.

"A BABY IN A WOODEN BOX ON SHORE! WE NEED TO HELP IT!" they all said at the same time.

They run back to the baby. The wave was moving the box back to the sea but Yusei got the box and pull it back to the shore and crow pick up the baby.

'_Boy, he's heavy._' Crow thought.

"Where did he come from?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but he got a locket there." Yusei said.

Yusei pick up the locket and open it, but there's one problem...

"It's empty." Jack said.

"There a word on the lid." Crow said.

They look at the word that said 'Leo'.

"Leo? Is that the baby's name?" Crow asked.

"I think so. Let take him to Martha, she'll knew what to do." Yusei said.

And so, they carry Leo 'or Crow is' to the cottage where the caretaker Martha live.

(A few moments later)

Yusei, Jack and Crow are sitting on the sofa and Martha sitting on the armchair while feeding Leo with a bottle of milk.

"If we don't know where his parents are, we might have to keep him." Martha said.

"Well, how hard can that be?" Yusei asked.

"Don't say that word." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

The parents of Leo are in Leo's room with Leo twin sister, Luna.

"Don't honey, I promise that we'll find Leo and bring him home." Twin father said.

The twin father took Luna back to her room. When the door close, the twin mother pick up Leo's teddy bear, sit on her rocking chair and crying.

"My baby..." The twin mother said.

(How was that? The twin separate and soon reunite. What will happen when Leo and Luna see each other? Will they know that they are twin or think they just copying each other? Just to asked you, I was just thinking about Leo with his own Duel Runner, what you think? Just review and let me know.)


	2. Chapter 2: First Turbo Duel

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 2: First Turbo Duel**

12 years passed since Leo was found at Satellite beach by Yusei, Jack and Crow. For years, they along with Martha, raised him as their little brother. As Leo growing, Yusei help him collect Duel cards which Leo starting to like 'Morphtronic', so Yusei help him making Morphtronic Deck. Then they with Jack and Crow made friend with Kalin Kessler then become a group called The Enforcers but soon Kalin was in Facility. A few months passed, Yusei and Leo was working on Yusei's first Duel Runner, but Jack stole it along with Yusei and Leo's best cards and somehow got to New Domino City and become world's Duel King. A few years passed Yusei build his new Duel Runner called Yusei Go.

Right now, Yusei is at base station 3, with his friends, Blitz, Tank and Nervin, watching T.V of Jack won his Turbo Duel again.

'_Just you wait Jack, I'll get even with you._' Yusei thought.

Just then, an engine sound coming through the subway. A Duel Runner came by. It's golden like the colour of Power Tool Dragon. A 12 years old boy named Leo got off of his Duel Runner and took off his golden helmet.

"Hey guys." Leo said.

"Hey Leo. How's your Duel Runner?" Yusei asked.

"It went well, until smoke starts to rise from it." Leo said.

"Ok, let's take a look." Yusei said as he repair Leo's Duel Runner.

"So, is it working?" Tank asked.

"Does it look like it work, Tank?" Blitz asked in 'Matter of fact' voice said.

"I guess not." Tank said.

"Hey Leo, we just watch Jack duel. He's the very best." Nervin said.

"Shut it, Nervin." Blitz said.

"What? What'd I say?" Nervin asked.

"You know how Leo feels when we mention about Jack who act like a brother to Leo and got double-crossed by him." Blitz said.

"Oh right, sorry." Nervin said.

"There's only one person that should be sorry." Leo said.

"Right, Jack still own us for what he did to us." Yusei said.

"Anyway, how's my Duel Runner doing?" Leo asked.

Just then, Rally run by.

"Yusei, is Leo there?" Rally asked.

"Hey Rally, yeah, he's here." Yusei said.

Rally run to Yusei and Leo.

"I got something for you and Leo." Rally said.

Rally shows two chips. Blitz recognizes something.

"These look new, you didn't steal them, did you?" Blitz asked.

"I didn't steal them, I found them in the junk place." Rally said.

"You could get us into trouble." Tank said.

"Cool it guys." Yusei said.

Yusei then look at Rally.

"Rally, let me see those." Yusei said.

Rally handed them to Yusei who look at them for the moment before he turn to his and Leo's Duel Runner.

"These are just what we needed." Yusei said.

"What?" Blitz, Tank and Nervin asked at the same time.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"I knew you'll like them." Rally said.

"Will they make us go faster?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Yusei said.

Yusei inserts the chips into a panel of each Duel Runner.

"Look you guys. Why don't you two forget about Jack?" Nervin asked.

"But Jack also stole their best cards." Rally said.

When Yusei is done with the chips, Yusei and Leo started their Duel Runners. The engines of each Duel Runners are coming alive.

"Cool. Now that power." Rally said.

Suddenly, a light shines through the crack on the ceiling.

"It's the Sector Security." Blitz said.

"_Rally, come out with your hands up._" Security called.

"We can't escape because they'll track us using a signal transmitted by the mark on Rally's face." Nervin said.

"I'm on it." Leo said.

Leo use the laptop to jam the signal. Leo then got on his Duel Runner.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Yusei asked.

"Buying you some time. While I distract them, you make your escape." Leo said.

Leo then speeds off.

"You heard the kid, let's get out of here." Tank said.

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin run off while Yusei got on his Duel Runner and speeds off as well. Back with Leo, he speeds out of the hideout. The Security saw him and chase after him.

"_You with the Duel Runner, pull over._" Security called.

'_Boy, I didn't think they can catch up so quickly._' Leo thought.

"Leo!" Yusei called as he drove out of nowhere.

"Yusei? What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm worried about my 'Little Brother', so I thought I join in." Yusei said.

"Thanks, Yusei." Leo said with a smile.

Yusei return the smile. They stop in an abandoned factory. Here they are confronted by a member of the Security, Tetsu Trudge.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo and his adopted brother, Leo. Finally, I get to lock you two out. So, are you two going to come quietly?" Trudge asked.

"We will..." Yusei started.

"If you can beat us." Leo finish.

"Ha, still think you two can out duel Sector Security? Also, rules say residents of Satellite cannot carry cards." Trudge said.

Leo and Yusei hold up their decks.

"Rules are made to be broken." Leo said.

"If we win this Duel, Leo, Rally and I are free to go. No questions ask, Trudge." Yusei said.

"Now wait just a minute..." Security try to say.

"And if I win?" Trudge asked, cutting other Security out.

"But sire..." Security try to say again.

"Fall back to the base. That's an order." Trudge said, cutting Security out again.

The Security did as he was told and all but Trudge drove off.

"If you win, you be letting Rally go." Yusei said.

"And why should I do that?" Trudge asked.

"And Yusei and I will say we stole the chips but not being able to outrun the securities." Leo said.

"And that will make you up to sergeant. So, what do you say, Trudge?" Yusei asked.

"You and that brat got yourself a deal." Trudge said.

Trudge got on his Sector Security Duel Runner. They all line up at the factory doorway.

"Hey Leo, be careful. This is your first Turbo Duel." Yusei said.

"I'll be fine when we kick Trudge's butt." Leo said.

"Oh, shut up brat. I'll engage the Speed World Field Spell." Trudge said.

Trudge push the button on his Duel Runner.

"**Duel Mode** **engage! Autopilot ****activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

"Let's ride!" Leo, Yusei and Trudge called at the same time.

Then they speed off.

Trudge: 4000

Yusei: 4000

Leo: 4000

"I'll start." Trudge said.

Trudge draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 0; Trudge's SPC: 0; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I can't wait to put you two in prison. And my Assault Dog will make sure of that." Trudge said.

Assault Dog

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1200/800

A dog with guns attach to it appeared, running next to Trudge said.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Trudge said.

"Now, it's my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 1; Trudge's SPC: 1; Leo's SPC: 1)

"I'm summon Shield Warrior in defense mode." Yusei said.

Shield Warrior

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

800/1600

A dark-skinned man with a halberd and a large shield appeared.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. You up, Leo." Yusei said.

"Right. My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 2; Trudge's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 2)

"I summon Morphtronic Radion." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"You never were good at maths now, were you? Your monster is too weak." Trudge said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"What? Why did his ATK power up like that?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei told me you are the bottom of your class in a Duel Academy, and I can see why." Leo said.

"Very funny, you little brat." Trudge said.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Then, I'm up." Trudge said.

Trudge draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 3; Trudge's SPC: 3; Leo's SPC: 3)

"I sacrifice my Assault Dog to summon my Handcuffs Dragon." Trudge said.

Handcuffs Dragon

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

Wind

1800/1800

A handcuffs like dragon appeared.

"Now, attack Yusei's Shield Warrior." Trudge called.

Handcuffs Dragon was about to attack.

"Not so fast. I reveal my face-down card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Thank to this trap, I can save my monster." Yusei said.

"You mean that would have if not for, Wiretap." Trudge said.

'_That'll force Yusei to return his trap card on top of his deck._' Leo thought.

Indeed it did and Handcuffs Dragon destroy Yusei warrior.

"Your decks are just cards that been thrown away. And no matter how many you two collecting, trash is still trash." Trudge said.

"We'll see." Yusei said.

"I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Trudge said.

"It's my move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 4; Trudge's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 4)

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode." Yusei said.

Sonic Chick

Level 1

Winged Beast/Effect

Earth

300/300

A pink chick with green collar with a bell and red boots, appeared.

"I then set two cards face-down and then my turn." Yusei said.

"And start with mine." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 5; Trudge's SPC: 5; Leo's SPC: 5)

"I summon Morphtronic Staplen in defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Staplen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

1400/1000

A stapler appeared.

"Then I switch Morphtronic Radion to defense mode." Leo said.

Radion transform back to the Radio.

"My Morphtronics' effects are dictated by their Battle Position. And since My Radion is in defense mode, all Morphtronics grain 1000 DEF points." Leo said.

(MR: 1800/900-1000/1900)

(MS: 1000-2000)

"I then set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"My turn." Trudge said.

Trudge draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 6; Trudge's SPC: 6; Leo's SPC: 6)

Trudge then smirk.

"One." Trudge said as he send Assault Dog card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"Two." Trudge said as he send Tactical Espionage Expert card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"Three." Trudge said as he send Guard Dog card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"Now, by sending three cards to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Montage Dragon." Trudge said.

Montage Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Effect

Earth

?/0

Three-headed purple dragon, appeared.

"My dragon's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the monsters I just sent by x300." Trudge said.

'_Cop boy send Level 4, Level 3 and another Level 3._' Leo thought.

'_The total number is 30._' Yusei thought.

(MD: 3000)

"That's some beast." Yusei said.

"Oh just you wait, but first, I activate Speed Spell - Offerings to the Doomed. When I have three or more Speed Counters. I can destroy one face-up monster, but I have to skip my next Draw Phase. So Leo, say goodbye to your toy radio." Trudge said.

Radion then got wrap up in bandage and being pulled to the Graveyard.

"Since you radio is not on the field, your other monster's DEF are back to normal." Trudge said.

(MS: 2000-1000)

"And now, Handcuffs Dragon, attack Yusei's chick." Trudge said.

The dragon is about to attack.

"I don't think so, I reveal my face-down card, Block Lock. With this Trap Card, when your monster attack, I can change the target to my Morphtronic. So Morphtronic Staplen is your new target." Leo said.

The Handcuffs Dragon suddenly attack Staplen.

"You just made me destroy your own monster." Trudge said.

"We'll see about that." Leo said.

The Handcuffs Dragon try to crush the stapler but couldn't.

"You see when my Staplen is in defence mode, it can't be destroyed in battle one per turn. And here come a good part, if my Staplen battle a monster while in defence mode, it switch to attack mode." Leo said.

The stapler then transform into a robot.

"And it switches the attacking monster and your other monster to defence mode." Leo said.

Staplen shoot the pins at Handcuffs Dragon and Montage Dragon. The pined monsters are now in defence mode.

"Clever, but not clever enough. I reveal my face-down card, Final Attack Orders. As long as this trap is on the field. All monsters on the field must be in attack mode." Trudge said.

All defence mode monsters are now in attack mode.

"Since my Handcuffs Dragon already attacked, my Montage Dragon will attack your toy stapler." Trudge said.

Montage Dragon shoot out a beam from each head and destroy Staplen.

Leo: 4000-2400

(Leo's SPC: 6-5)

"Leo, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, it's take more than that to knock me down." Leo said.

"We'll see." Trudge said.

"Yes, we'll will. When Morphtronic Staplen is in Attack mode and got destroy in battle, the attacking monster will lose 300 ATK points." Leo said.

(MD: 3000-2700)

"Why you little... I end my turn." Trudge said.

"My move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 7; Trudge's SPC: 7; Leo's SPC: 6)

"I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton. When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards then send one card to the Graveyard." Yusei said.

Yusei draw to cards and send one to the Graveyard.

"I summon Junk Synchron Tuner Monster." Yusei said.

Junk Synchron

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1300/500

A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared.

"With its effect, I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard. So I bring the monster I just send to the Graveyard, Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

Speed Warrior

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Wind

900/400

A man, wearing a suit with a mask that had a tube going from the mouth to the chest, rollerbladed alongside Yusei's Duel Runner.

"You got a Tuner Monster?" Trudge asked.

"Now I tune Level three Junk Synchron with Level two Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior." Yusei said.

Junk Warrior

Level 5

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2300/1300

The two monsters disappeared and a tall, blue mechanical warrior with a white scarf and plane wings on its shoulders appeared. Its eyes glowed red and its right hand was a heavy fist.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Graceful Revival. This trap card, Level 2 or lower monster come back from my Graveyard, like my Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

Said monster reappeared.

"Thanks to his special ability, Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters on my side of the field." Yusei said.

(JW: 2300-3200)

"Now, attack Handcuffs Dragon." Yusei called.

Engines propelled the new warrior forward and it smashed its fist into dragon.

Trudge: 4000-2600

(Trudge's SPC: 7-6)

"You really shouldn't have done that, Yusei." Trudge said.

The destroyed dragon reappeared and attach _or cuff_ itself on Yusei's warrior.

"When Handcuffs Dragon is destroy in battle, it'll equip itself to the monster and it lose 1800 ATK points." Trudge said.

(JW: 3200-1400)

"That what you think, I reveal my face-down card, Equip Shot. This trap card release my monster from your dragon and place it on your monster." Yusei said.

Junk Warrior got free and Handcuffs Dragon cuff to Montage Dragon.

(JW: 1400-3200)

(MD: 2700-900)

"You can't!" Trudge yelled.

"I just did. Now, Junk Warrior, attack" Yusei called.

Junk Warrior smashed its fist into dragon.

Trudge: 2400-100

(Trudge's SPC: 6-4)

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

'_He didn't attack me with Speed Warrior or Sonic Chick. Why?_' Trudge thought.

"Ha, you shouldn't attack me with Speed Warrior or Sonic Chick." Trudge said.

"Ok Leo, he's all yours." Yusei said while ignores Trudge.

"What?" Trudge asked has he forgotten that Leo is Turbo Duelling as well.

"Thanks Yusei. My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 8; Trudge's SPC: 5; Leo's SPC: 7)

"Perfect monster for this turn. I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, attack and end this Duel." Leo called.

Celfon attack Trudge.

Trudge: 100-0

Trudge Duel Runner then stop.

"Hey Trudge, thanks for the Turbo Duel. This is Leo's first time." Yusei said.

Yusei and Leo speed off.

"This isn't over, Yusei. You and that brat will go to Facility, I'll make sure of it." Trudge said to himself.

Back with Yusei and Leo, they tap their fists together in victory.

"How was it, being Turbo Duelist?" Yusei asked.

"It was great Yusei, Just great." Leo said.

"Now, on with Jack." Yusei said.

Leo and Yusei then speed off.

(How was that? About Leo's clothes, he wear blue T-shirt, brown vest, red shorts and brown boots like Yusei's. Please Review and enjoy.)


	3. Chapter 3: Escape to New Domino City

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 3: Escape to New Domino City**

Jack look out of his window, holding two cards. One is Stardust Dragon and other is Life Stream Dragon.

'_I know you will be coming Yusei. I hope you bring Leo with or it won't be fun._' Jack thought.

(Meanwhile)

In an abandoned subway, Leo and Yusei are working on their Duel Runners.

"So, when do we leave?" Leo asked.

"Tonight at midnight." Yusei said.

"Ok. Just to let you know that bugs come out at night." Leo teased.

"Very funny. I'm overcome my fear since a Duel with Lenny." Yusei said.

"Ok, whatever you say. By the way, is that a bug on your jacket?" Leo asked.

Yusei suddenly got up and look around of his jacket, only to found out that there are no bugs on his jacket and noticing that Leo was laughing.

"Oh, very funny." Yusei said as he got behind Leo.

Yusei picks Leo up and starts giving him a 'noogie.'

"Now, who got the last Laugh?" Yusei asked.

"Now, that's a brotherhood." A voice said.

Yusei and Leo look around and saw Rally. Yusei then put Leo down and went back to his Duel Runner while Leo went to his.

"So, what's the plan?" Leo asked as Blitz, Tank and Nervin enter the subway.

"Hey Leo, Yusei." Tank said.

"Hey guys. Now about my plan, you see, the pipeline connecting Satellite and New Domino ceases operation due to an internal maintenance once a month at midnight. The maintenance takes three minutes before the trash starts to flow through it again. If Leo and I can make it through in the three minutes we can escape to New Domino." Yusei said.

"Do you think that will work?" Nervin asked.

"It will work. I know it will." Rally said.

"Yeah, I mean, How hard can that be?" Leo asked.

"You have to say it." Blitz said.

(Meanwhile)

At the Security station, Trudge is given a new Deck.

"Remember, Jack give you one more chance. Make sure you get Yusei and his Duel Runner." The Chief said.

"Yes, sir." Trudge said.

"And while you at it, make sure you catch Leo. It's time he learn his place. A boy at his age shouldn't be riding on Duel Runner." Chief said.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get Yusei and the brat." Trudge said.

(An hour before midnight)

Yusei and Leo are ready to speed off.

"Yusei, wait." Rally said.

Rally give his card to Yusei.

"For good luck." Rally said.

Yusei look at his card.

"Turbo Booster. Was it your father's card?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. I want you to have it. Like my father used to say, you'll never know when you need a boost. It might help you and Leo to get your Stardust Dragon and Leo's Life Stream Dragon." Rally said.

"Ok, wish us luck." Yusei said.

Yusei and Leo speed off. They exits the subway.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge ride through the town, looking for Yusei and Leo.

"_Sir, we found Yusei with his brother, Leo._" Security said through the speaker in Trudge's helmet.

"Good, stay on them. I'm on my way." Trudge said.

With that, he's speed off to Yusei and Leo.

(Meanwhile)

Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally dash to a rooftop, where Nervin opens a laptop, which they can use to see Yusei and Leo.

"It's working." Nervin said.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei and Leo speed through to the station where the pipeline is.

"There it is." Leo said.

Suddenly, Trudge came out of nowhere and ram Leo's Duel Runner.

"Pull over." Trudge called.

"It's Trudge." Yusei said.

"How did he find us?" Leo asked.

Trudge move so he beside Yusei.

"Hey Yusei, isn't past your 'little brother's' bed time, or did you not know the time. Pull over now!" Trudge called.

Leo and Yusei speed off.

"Kids these days." Trudge said as he begin to chase them.

Leo and Yusei smashes through a gate and ramps over the next.

"Security, come in. Open the gate and do it quick." Trudge said through his helmet speaker.

The gate was open just before Trudge speed through. It was like a race. Yusei is first, Leo is second and Trudge is last.

"Come on, Leo." Yusei called.

"I'm right behind you." Leo said.

'_We'll see about that._' Trudge thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, they almost to the pipes." Rally said.

"But Sector Security is right on their tail." Blitz said.

"Oh man, not Trudge again." Tank said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

Trudge closing in on Yusei and Leo.

"I hope you like Facility, 'cause this time, you two won't escape. I'll start with the boy." Trudge said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"So kid, you may have beat me, but only when Yusei with you. So, let see how good you are without his help." Trudge said.

Trudge push the button on his Duel Runner.

"**Duel Mode** **engage! Autopilot ****activate!**" the voice in Trudge's Duel screen said.

"**Duel Mode** **engage!**" the voice in Leo's Duel screen said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"But how?" Yusei asked.

"**Autopilot ****activate!**" the voice in Leo's Duel screen said.

(Meanwhile)

"This wasn't the plan." Tank said.

"I know." Blitz said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

"Yusei, what's happening?" Leo asked.

"Trudge somehow is forcing your Duel Runner to go Duel Mode." Yusei said.

"You see, the Chips you add in your Duel Runner, I can force you two to Turbo Duel. And I decide Leo go first." Trudge said.

'_But, this is my first Turbo Duel on my own._' Leo thought in fear and worry.

"Leave Leo out of this. It's me you want." Yusei said.

"Sorry, no can do. You see, Leo is very bad boy, riding on Duel Runner on his age. And this time, you can't help him." Trudge said.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh no, Leo is in trouble." Tank said.

"Yusei better do something. There's no time for Turbo Duel." Blitz said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

"Yusei, how will I Duel without you?" Leo asked.

"You be fine. Remember what I taught you. Believe in your card and believe in yourself." Yusei said.

Leo thought about it at the moment then nodded at Yusei.

"How touching. But now it's time to Duel." Trudge said.

Leo: 4000

Trudge: 4000

Trudge draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Trudge's SPC: 0; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I'll start with Gate Blocker in defense mode." Trudge said.

Gate Blocker

Level 4

Rock/Effect

Earth

100/2000

A giant stone block with an eye appear in front of Leo's Duel Runner.

"Ok, that new." Leo said.

"Just you wait. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Trudge said.

"Alright, my move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Trudge's SPC: 1; Leo's SPC: 0)

"Hey! What happen to my Speed Counters?" Leo asked.

"Simple boy, as long as this card is on the field face-up, you won't get any Speed Counters." Trudge said.

'_Look like I have to knock it down._' Leo thought.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"When Morphtronic Celfon is in attack mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets. And if there is a level four or lower Morphtronic among those cards, I can special summon it! Dial on!" Leo called.

1,2,3,4,5,6,3,1,5,3,4,2,3,5,2,6,3,5,**3**.

"Three, that mean I can flip three cards." Leo said.

Leo draw three cards.

"Alright, it's my Morphtronic Slingen so I can summon it." Leo said.

Morphtronic Slingen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Wind

1200/800

Slingshot appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Nice toys, too bad none of them have enough ATK points to my Gate Blocker's DEF points." Trudge said.

"That what you think. I activate my Morphtronic Slingen special ability. When it on attack mode, by sacrifice another Morphtronic like Celfon, I can destroy one card on the field." Leo said.

Celfon got onto Slingen's rubber band and push it far.

"I'm aiming at Gate Blocker." Leo said.

Slingen launch Celfon at Gate Blocker and destroy it.

"Good work, Leo." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, Leo did it." Rally said.

"But it's midnight now, which mean that they have three minutes left before the hatch close." Nervin said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

"There the pipeline. We might have a chance." Yusei said.

Yusei and Leo speed off in the building then in the pipes with Trudge at their tail.

"You think you got the drop on me brat, well think again. I reveal my face-down card, Broken Blocker. Now I can summon two Gate Blockers." Trudge said.

Two Gate Blocker appeared in front of Leo's Duel Runner.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh man, more road block." Tank said.

"Don't worry, I believe Leo can do it." Rally said.

"He better do it. They got about 2 and half minutes left." Blitz said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

Leo, Trudge and Yusei speed through the pipe.

"What are you two up to? Trying to escape from Satellite?" Trudge asked.

"And what if we are?" Yusei asked.

"Don't you know that your kind isn't 'fitting' in New Domino City?" Trudge asked.

"We're not going there for 'fitting'." Leo said.

"So, what's your plan? We all know you enemy in very high places. You two want to get New Domino City to settle some score with Jack." Trudge said.

"Something like that." Yusei said.

"I set four cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Face it you two, there's no escape." Trudge said.

'_If I don't find a way around those Blockers fast. I'll never make it the hatch in time._' Leo thought.

"Yusei, I may not make it. Go without me, I'll just slow you down." Leo said.

"No Leo, we planned this together, we got to pipeline together and we'll get to New Domino City together." Yusei said.

"T-thanks, Yusei." Leo said.

"Ha, you two won't be going to New Domino City." Trudge said.

Trudge draw a card and look at it.

(Trudge's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I summon Search Striker in attack mode." Trudge said.

Search Striker

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Wind

1600/1200

A blue jacket man with a gun on each arm appeared.

"Now attack his toy slingshot." Trudge called.

Search Striker is about to attack.

"Hold it, I reveal my face-down card, A Hero Emerges. Now, you have to pick one card from my hand. If it's a monster card, I can special summon it." Leo said.

"But you have one card left." Trudge said.

"That means I can summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Magnen

Level 3

Thunder/Effect

Earth

800/800

A horseshoe magnet appeared.

"When my Morphtronic Magnen is in defense mode, you can't attack any other monsters." Leo said.

"Then I'll attack that magnet." Trudge said.

Search Striker is about to attack again.

"I think not, I reveal my other face-down card, Morphtronic Bind. As long as this card is on the field and I got face-up Morphtronic, your Level 4 or higher can't attack." Leo said.

A net like beam block Search Striker.

'_That brat made a fool out of me._' Trudge thought in angry.

"My turn maybe over, but you can never escape." Trudge said.

"We'll see." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Trudge's SPC: 3; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I summon Morphtronic Radion." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"When my Morphtronic Radion is on attack mode, all Morphtronic gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

(MS: 1200-2000)

(MM: 800-1600)

"He's powering up his toys." Trudge said.

"And now, Morphtronic Radion, attack his Search Striker." Leo called.

Radion attack and destroy the warrior.

Trudge: 4000-3800

"And now, I activate my Morphtronic Slingen special ability. First I sacrifice my Magnen." Leo said.

Magnen got onto Slingen's rubber band and push it far. Slingen launch Magnen at first Gate Blocker and destroy it.

"Next, my Radion." Leo said.

Radion got onto Slingen's rubber band and push it far. Slingen launch Radion at second Gate Blocker and destroy it.

(MS: 2000-1200)

"And that's all." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright. Leo destroyed two of them." Rally said.

"But they have one minute left." Blitz said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

"Alright, you little brat. It's my turn." Trudge said.

Trudge draw a card and look at it.

(Trudge's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 1)

"I activate Speed Spell - The Shallow Grave. By remove three Speed Counters, we both choose one monster in our Graveyard and special summon them in defense mode. I choose my Gate Blocker." Trudge said.

(Trudge's SPC: 4-1)

The block reappeared.

"And let's welcome back to my Morphtronic Celfon." Leo said.

A mobile phone reappeared.

"Next, I summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode." Trudge said.

Jutte Fighter

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Earth

700/900

A small warrior appeared.

"A turner monster?" Leo asked.

"Not good." Yusei said.

"Now I tune Level two Jutte Fighter with Level four Gate Blocker to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian." Trudge said.

Goyo Guardian

Level 6

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2800/2000

The two monsters disappeared and a warrior with a whip appeared.

"Cool. Too bad with my Morphtronic Bind is on field, your monster cannot attack." Leo said.

"That's what you think, I activate Speed Spell – Overboost. Thank to this, I gain four Speed Counters but at the end of my turn, my Counters will become one." Trudge said.

(Trudge's SPC: 1-5)

"Next, I activate Speed Spell – Twister. When I have 3 or more Speed Counters, by paying 500 of my Life Points, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card. So, say bye-bye to your Morphtronic Bind." Trudge said.

Trudge: 3800-3300

Morphtronic Bind is destroyed.

"Now, I can attack. Goyo Guardian, attack his Slingen." Trudge called.

Goyo Guardian attack and destroy Slingen.

"Now for Goyo Guardian's special ability, when it's destroyed the monster, I can have it on my side in defense mode." Trudge said.

Slingshot reappeared on Trudge side.

Leo: 4000

"What the...? You should have lost your Life Points." Trudge said.

"I would have if I haven't being using my trap, Defense Draw. thank to this, during your turn, I get no damage and I get to draw one card." Leo said.

Leo draw a card.

"I end my turn." Trudge said.

(Trudge's SPC: 5-1)

"My move." Leo said

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Trudge's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 2)

"I just set one card face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"That's all." Trudge said.

(Meanwhile)

"Hurry Leo, time almost up." Blitz said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

Trudge draw a card and look at it.

(Trudge's SPC: 3; Leo's SPC: 3)

"Goyo Guardian, attack the boy's toy phone." Trudge said.

Goyo Guardian is about to attack.

"Leo!" Yusei yelled in worry.

"I reveal my face-down card, Remake Puzzle. If I destroy Morphtronic on the field, even if you control it, your battle end." Leo said.

Slingen broke apart like a puzzle while Goyo Guardian stop attack.

"And there more, I can summon another Morphtronic with Level less than the one I just destroyed. And I choose my Morphtronic Magnen." Leo said.

The puzzles then form a horseshoe magnet.

"You little... I end my turn." Trudge said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Trudge's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 4)

'_I'm running out of time. Somehow I got to end it._" Leo thought.

"There's the hatch." Yusei said as they getting close to the hatch.

"Wait. Are you trying to escape through the hatch?" Trudge asked.

"For Sector Security, you little slow." Yusei said.

"I activate my Morphtronic Celfon special ability. Since it's in defense mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets then put them back in order. Dial on!" Leo called.

1,2,3,4,5,6,3,4,1,5,3,6,**3**

"Three." Leo said.

Leo draw three cards, look at them then put them back.

"I'm now each my Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

A mobile phone then transform into a robot.

"Now I have it in attack mode, you know what that mean. Dial on!" Leo called.

1,2,3,4,5,6,2,5,1,6,3,1,4,**3**

"Yes. The same number as it was in defense mode." Leo said.

Leo draw same cards.

"It will take more than luck to win this duel." Trudge said.

"You have a point, but maybe this will help. One of my cards is my level three Morphtronic Remoten, so I get to summon it." Leo said.

Morphtronic Remoten

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Earth

300/1200

A remote control appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Since that was a special summon, I can summon another monster, so I summon my Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now I tune my level three Remoten with my level three Magnen and Level one Celfon to Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Three monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"That's one big toy you got there." Trudge said.

"Next, I activate Speed Spell – Riryoku. By remove 2 Speed Counters, I take half of your monster's ATK points and add them to my dragon." Leo said.

(Leo's SPC: 4-2)

(GG: 2800-1400)

(PTD: 2300-3700)

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Metalmorph. Not only does it give my dragon 300 ATK points, but when Power Tool attack your monster, it get half of your monster Attack points." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon's golden armor is changing to sliver armor.

(PTD: 3700-4000)

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack his Goyo Guardian." Leo said.

(PTD: 4000-4700)

Power Tool Dragon attack and destroy the warrior.

Trudge: 3300-0

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, Leo won." Rally said.

"Yeah, but time's up." Blitz said.

(Back with Leo, Yusei and Trudge)

Yusei speed through the hatch before the hatch is about to close. the trash to start flowing. Yusei stop and look at closing hatch.

'_Come on, Leo._' Yusei thought in worry.

Leo dodges the trash that comes crashing towards him.

'_Almost there._' Leo thought.

Leo escapes through the maintenance hatch as the hatch close. While the trash engulfs Trudge and pushes him back though the pipeline.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Trudge said as he being push very far.

(Meanwhile)

"Did they make it?" Rally asked.

"I don't know, I lost them." Nervin said.

They then notice Yusei and Leo's Duel Runner is moving along a road.

"Yeah!" Tank yelled.

"They made it." Blitz said.

(Meanwhile)

When Leo stop next to Yusei, Yusei got off of hid Duel Runner and went to Leo's.

"You did great." Yusei said.

"Thanks Yusei." Leo said.

"Now, take your helmet off." Yusei said.

Leo look at Yusei before he take off his helmet, only getting smacked on the back of his head.

"That for got me so worried." Yusei said.

Yusei then rubbed Leo's hair.

"And this is for doing a great Duel alone." Yusei said.

Yusei then got on his Duel Runner and both he and Leo speed off. When they exit the building...

"Hello Yusei and Leo." A voice said.

Yusei and Leo stop their Duel Runner and look at the high road where Jack is.

"It's been a while. And Leo, you really grown." Jack said.

(To be continued...)

(How was that? You know what? I forgot about his hair, let's just say he let them down like when he's sleeping. Anyway, review and enjoy.)


	4. Chapter 4: Appear of the Red Dragon and

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 4:** **Appear of the Red Dragon and Facility**

Leo and Yusei look at Jack who is on the high road.

"Well, Leo, you sure have grown. What is it you two want?" Jack asked.

"We want my Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

"And my Life Stream Dragon." Leo said.

"You mean these?" Jack asked as he show Stardust Dragon and Life Stream Dragon card.

"By the way, I like your Duel Runner, Leo. It's match your Power Tool Dragon's colour." Jack said.

"Why did you take them?" Yusei said.

"Yeah, Stardust Dragon is for helping our friends out of the Satellite and Life Stream Dragon is for giving everyone a new life." Leo said.

"Well, Stardust Dragon certainly helped me and Life Stream Dragon certainly given me a new better life. And to show my thanks, you and Leo can have these dragons back." Jack said.

Jack throw the cards to Yusei sand Leo.

"I won't need Stardust Dragon anymore and I can't use Life Stream Dragon without Power Tool Dragon." Jack said.

Yusei look at his card for the moment. Then he reach out his hand to Leo. Leo know what Yusei is thinking and hand Yusei his Life Stream Dragon. Yusei throw the cards back to Jack.

"We want our cards, but I also want you pay for what you did to us, especially to Leo, who look up to you like an older brother and yet, you double-crossed him." Yusei said.

"Are you challenging me?" Jack asked.

"You better believe it." Yusei said.

"But, Yusei, I want to challenge him." Leo said.

"Sorry Leo, but as your big brother, it is my duty to get back at Jack for what he did to you. Don't worry, I'll get your dragon as well as mine when I beat him." Yusei said.

"OK Yusei. Kick his butt." Leo said.

"Then, Let get moving." Jack said.

A few moments later, Jack, Yusei and Leo speed off.

"Are you going to tell us where we going?" Leo asked.

"Will you relax and enjoy the view." Jack said.

"Are we going to Duel or are you going play tour guide all night?" Yusei asked.

"Well, since you work so hard for you and Leo to get there. I thought I show you around before you two ship back to Satellite." Jack said.

"We'll see about that." Yusei said.

"Yes, we will. Look like we here." Jack said.

Leo, Yusei and Jack speed to the Duel Stadium. Not noticing the camera, watching them.

(Meanwhile)

The head of the Ener-D Research Department, Zigzix was yelling and dancing around. He and director Rex Goodwin are in the meeting room with other members.

"I know what you thinking, 'This is a new Dance?' Well, it's not. As you all known, Ener-D is the source of power in New Domino City that keeps the city running while making the technology for Duel Runners, Turbo Duels, and Solid Vision possible." Zigzix said.

"We know. We just want to know why you call in this meeting in a middle of the night." Rex said.

Zigzix shows Rex a screen.

"The Ener-D is powering up so much without any reason. With this much power, we will be masters of the universe... I mean you will be the master of the universe." Zigzix said.

Just then, Mina came by and whispers something to Goodwin.

"I have to go, I got something else to do. See what you can do about Ener-D then inform me. But next time, tell us in a morning." Rex said.

"Yes sir." Zigzix said.

A few moment later, Mina and Rex meet up with Rex's top-ranking henchman, Lazar at the Security room. Lazar shows them a live recording of Leo, Yusei and Jack meeting at the Duel Stadium.

"Jack is at Stadium with these two I don't know about." Lazar said.

"It's a Satellite Duelist, Yusei Fudo and that boy must be his adopted brother I heard about, Leo." Rex said.

"But sir, I thought that it's illegal to duel against Satellite residents." Lazar said.

"True, but wants to see how Jack handles this, but just in case, keep the guards on standby." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

Jack and Yusei are at the starting line while Leo is next to the road.

"Ok, guys, are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Ready, Leo." Yusei said.

"I was born ready." Jack said.

"Then, on your mark, Get set, Duel!" Leo called.

And with that, Yusei and Jack speed off.

(This Duel is just like the one in T.V, so, we'll skip it right to the appear of Crimson Dragon.)

Jack got Red Dragon Archfiend and no face-down cards while Yusei got Stardust Dragon and one face-down card.

"Go, Yusei!" Leo called.

Suddenly, Leo, Yusei and Jack's arms begin to throb. Just then, a mysterious red dragon appears.

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

Leo, Yusei and Jack's eyes glow red.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Leo asked to no one.

Then Leo saw something glow on his arm.

"What's with this glow on my arm?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, there was a big earthquake and Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners spin wildly out of control. The dragon soars above the Stadium spreading its wings to form a symbol before disappearing. After getting up after their crashes, both riders stand up.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Leo asked.

Leo, Yusei and Jack notice their dragon birthmarks are now glowing on their arms.

Jack: Wings

Yusei: Tail (For now.)

Leo: Heart

"Why is my arm burning?" Yusei asked.

Leo, Yusei and Jack's dragon birthmarks fade as Yusei is confronted by Sector Security.

"Yusei Fudo, you are under arrest for trespassing in the Stadium." Sector Security said.

"LEO, RUN!" Yusei yelled.

Leo started to run as two Securities chase him. Leo jump over the road fence and run off...

...Only for third Security to catch him.

(An hour later.)

At the Courtroom, Yusei just got a maker and move off.

"Who's next?" Judge asked.

"Leo." Security said as he got Leo to sits on a chair under a spotlight.

"A kid? Ok, let see what his charges are." Judge said.

The judge read through Leo's charges.

"Entering New Domino City without a permit with his big brother, Yusei, and riding the Duel Runner at under age. Well we can't have that now, can we?" Judge asked.

With that, a thing came down that look like laser and identical yellow marker on Leo's left cheek.

"Is it supposed to tickle?" Leo asked mockingly.

"Very funny, like your brother. It's supposed to make sure they can keep an eye on you." Judge said.

"So, am I set off to Facility?" Leo asked.

"Oh no, no, no. We're going to send you somewhere better for naughty little kids like. It's called... Juvenile Hall or as we like to call it, Juvenile Facility." Judge said.

'_Oh boy, Now I in trouble. I heard that Juvenile Facility is the meanest and scariest place of all for kids._' Leo thought.

(An hour later)

A Security's car stop by the doorway of Juvenile Facility, where a mean looking woman is. The Security then got Leo out of the car and Woman scan Leo's marker with a device and a voice told her Leo's I.D. Numbers and his charges.

"How long is he going to stay?" a Woman asked.

"One month, then it's back to Satellite for him, but he can no longer duel, step foot in New Domino City or riding a Duel Runner again. Miss Strongleg." Security said.

"Very well. Guard, take this brat to cell 121." Miss Strongleg said.

A guard came and took Leo away.

(10 minutes later.)

Leo being push inside his cell.

"Enjoy your stay, brat." A guard said before he walk off.

"You know what, I think I will." Leo said/joking.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei just beat Bolt and was taking to interrogation chamber by the guards.

"How do you like the Facility?" Guard one asked.

"So far, bored without Leo." Yusei said.

"Well, we'll see how boring after this." Guard two said.

They then came to a stop in front of a door and one of the guards press a button on the intercom.

"Sir, we got Yusei. Are you ready for him?" Guard two asked.

"Bring him right in." A voice said over the intercom.

With that the door open and they went in.

(Meanwhile)

The guard of Juvenile Facility, is checking of all the prisoners in their cells. When he went to Leo's cell, Leo is _gone_.

"What the...?" A guard asked.

The guard open the door and run in, not noticing that Leo is somehow hanging on the ceiling. Leo then swing down and knock the guard out.

"Thanks for the stay, but I have to leave early." Leo said.

Leo run out of his cell and close the door. Leo run out of the Juvenile Facility without being notices.

"I'm a free boy!" Leo called.

Suddenly, Leo run and bump to Mina, who Rex send her to get Leo.

"I mean I was." Leo said.

"Are you Leo?" Mina asked.

"Y-Yes?" Leo said.

"Then, come with me?" Mina said as she went to her car.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"You want to see your brother Yusei, Right?" Mina asked.

Leo suddenly rush in the car. Mina then took out her phone.

(Meanwhile)

Rex Godwin was walking with Lazar down a hallway.

"The chief is with Yusei right now. But as yet they haven't had any luck finding the mark." Lazar said.

"I am not surprise. Chief Armstrong couldn't find anything unless it was covered in a sweet honey glaze coating." Rex said as they enter an elevator and ended up coming out in Rex's office.

"Well their running all the regular tests but with no results." Lazar said.

Just then, Rex's phone ringing. Rex answer it.

"Yes?" Rex asked on the phone.

"_Sir, It's Mina. I got the boy, where do you want me to take him?_" Mina asked through the phone.

"Excellent. Take him to the Facility. I'll let the chief know." Rex said before hang up.

"So, that woman got the boy like you ordered?" Lazar asked.

"That right." Rex said.

"Well, let's have a read of their file. We'll start with Yusei." Lazar said as he bringing up Yusei's file on the screen.

"Let's see here Yusei Fudo. Lives in the Satellite excels in dueling and engineering. Few run in with Sector Security. There's nothing here that says who he is and where he comes from." Rex said.

"We're working on that as we speak Mr. Godwin. Now about Leo." Lazar said as he change Yusei's file to Leo's file.

""Let's see here Leo. Lives in the Satellite. Few run in with Sector Security. There's nothing here that says who he is and where he comes from." Rex said.

"Well, all I know is that Yusei, Jack and their friend Crow found and raise Leo as their brother. But you know these boys may not be as special as we hope they are." Lazar said.

"It's about time that I take a trip to the Facility to witness firsthand to see if you're whether or not your right about those two." Rex said.

"And should I inform the Chief of your arrival?" Lazar asked.

"Yes and have Yusei send the boy back to his cell. Also tell him to send Leo to Yusei's cell. I think I know a better way to get the information I seek." Rex said with a smile.

(Meanwhile)

"ESCAPE! YOU FOOL! HOW CAN YOU LET THAT LITTLE BRAT, LEO ESCAPE!" Miss Strongleg yelled/asked in mean and mad.

"B-b-but, it wasn't my fault." Guard said in fear.

"Never mind. Get me my runner. I'm going after that brat. No one escape my Juvenile Facility." Miss Strongleg said.

"Yes, my lady." Guard said before he run off.

(Meanwhile)

"Test." Tenzen asked in confuse.

"Yeah they must have been looking for the mark that appeared on my arm when that dragon appeared back at the Kaiba Dome." Yusei said.

Before Tenzen say something, a door is open and guard throw a green hair boy in the cell then close the door.

"Leo!" Yusei yelled.

"Hi, Yusei." Leo said.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

"Seeing you, not what I have in mind thought." Leo said.

"But how did you get there?" Yusei asked.

"Never mind about that, what happen to you?" Leo asked.

"They ran some test on me." Yusei said.

"Test? For what?" Leo asked.

"Like I said to Tenzen, they must have been looking for the mark that appeared on my arm when that dragon appeared back at the Kaiba Dome." Yusei said.

"You mean the mark that was glowing on our arms?" Leo asked.

"That it." Yusei said.

"They must have been looking for the Mark of the Dragon." Tenzen said.

All of a sudden Tenzen covered his mouth as a guard came by. After the guard left Tenzen look at Yusei and Leo.

"You two must be the signers." Tenzen said in a low voice.

"What's Singers?" Leo asked.

"I heard about them a long time ago. I though the whole thing was a legend but now the tale of the people of the stars may actually be true." Tenzen said.

Leo and Yusei just look at Tenzen.

"You see a long time ago there was a tribe they were strong and they worship a Crimson dragon and some could exactly summon the beast and they were called signers. They were five such warriors and each bear a mark of a different dragon they could call forth to aid them in battle. Don't you see Yusei you and Leo are one of them." Tenzen said.

"Us the signer? So you think we actually called for out this Crimson Dragon?" Yusei asked.

"That's actually what I think and as legend would have it the mythstical powers of the five dragons was eventfully sealed into five duel monster's cards. Which means, Yusei you and Leo must have one each." Tenzen said.

"Us have one each of the ancient dragons? I am not so sure." Leo said.

"What! I never have been more sure in my entire life. You will let me see them won't you?" Tenzen asked.

"We don't have them." Yusei said.

"What? You don't have them?" Tenzen asked.

"But why does the Chief think Yusei is a signer unless someone told him he was." Leo said.

"Who knows Leo, Who knows?" Yusei asked.

(How was that? If you don't like Leo getting a marker, let me remind you that Leo raise in Satellite and all Satellite people that broken the law gets marked. Also If you wondering about Leo in Juvenile Facility then in Facility, Rex Goodwin is trying to get the information he seek. Will Leo and Yusei get out of Facility and learn about the Mark of Dragons? Just wait and see. Review and enjoy.)


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting with Goodwin and

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 5: Meeting with Goodwin and a Lockdown Duel.**

The next morning Chief Armstrong had made everyone in the Facility gather in the mess hall.

"I wonder what's going on." Yusei said.

"It must be something big if Chief Armstrong gather us all together." Bolt said.

"Not everyone Bolt. I don't see Leo anywhere and that has me worried." Yusei said.

At that moment Chief Armstrong decide to speak up.

"Okay you maggots listen up. Allow me to introduce you to the Director General Mr. Rex Godwin. He is here to tell you all about a program he will be starting over the next few weeks. We are hoping someone in here has a mark of a champion." Armstrong said.

Yusei then look up in surprise as he knew they probably meant the dragon's mark on his arm. Rex Godwin was looking over all the inmates in the Facility and started to speak.

"Good evening everyone. If you will allow me a few moments of your time. I will explain the details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong has been talking about easier." Rex said.

With that Rex started to walk down the stage.

"I am sure many of you have felt that you have been dealt a bad hand in life. But I hope to change that. In fact for one person here new optional ties are only a hand shake away. You see you could be of great use to the city and that is why I am started this program to select one of you to take under my wing and if that person prove useful to me and the city then I will be more than happy to return the favour. Like say a full pardon for example and a clean record. Perhaps an invite to live here in New Domino City. Now it's just the matter of picking one of you to come and assist me." Rex said as he looking right at Yusei.

(Few moments later)

Chief Armstrong decide to speak up.

"Alright everyone back to your cells the director has made his decision." Armstrong said.

With that, the guards started to take everyone back to the cells.

"Hold it right there Yusei. You're the one the director has chosen." Armstrong said.

"Be careful Yusei." Bolt said as he walk away.

Rex Godwin and Chief Armstrong then walk towards Yusei.

"So Mr. Fudo what do you think about the little experiment that I propose?" Rex asked.

"I don't want any part of it." Yusei said.

"You take part of it and like you little..." Armstrong started until Rex put his hand up to silence him.

"Oh, come now Yusei. I know you want some answers." Rex said.

"Uh. What kind of answers Godwin? What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, don't act so dumb Yusei. I know all about that Mark of the Dragon that appeared on your arm." Rex said.

"Really. Then what about you tell me what you know about? What does it mean?" Yusei asked.

"That is what I hoping to uncover with your help. I can't do it alone." Rex said.

"Well, I don't believe you. You're hiding something. You just going to use me." Yusei said.

"Of course we both use each other. Look at our city. The Satellite needs the trash that we give them. They recycle it for energy and heat which in turn we use Yusei." Rex said.

"It's not trash that we need. It's freedom." Yusei said.

"Fine, then it's yours." Rex said.

"Oh, for what?" Yusei asked.

"Just come with me so I can study your mark of the dragon. Together we may be unable to unlock the secrets of the signers. But if you say no then you will regret it and then who knows what may happen to you." Rex said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Well, here in the Facility we have places for people like you Yusei and you live to regret ever turning down my offer." Rex said.

"I think I will take my chances." Yusei said.

"What about your 'little brother, Leo'?" Rex asked.

"Leo!" Yusei yelled/asked.

Yusei was about to attack Rex, but two guards came out of nowhere and got hold on Yusei and carry him away.

"If you hurt Leo, You will regret it." Yusei said as he being carried away.

(An hour later)

Yusei is in his new cell in the Hive with Alex.

'_I got to find Leo. I'm worried about him._' Yusei thought.

"Hey, Yusei." Tenzen called from somewhere.

Yusei look and saw Tenzen looking at them from outside their cell door.

"Tenzen, your here to?" Yusei asked.

With that, Yusei step outside his cell and Tenzen lead him to a platform where he saw Bolt.

"You too, Bolt?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, it's good to see you made it here in one piece to." Bolt said.

"Have you seen Leo?" Yusei asked.

"No, I have not seen him." Bolt said.

"I don't understand this. This has to be some kind of mistake. This is the long term maximum security Facility. I was on the top of the release list to get out of here." Tenzen said.

"You and me both were gramps." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

In Chief Armstrong's office. Armstrong was monitoring their conversation and all of a sudden he slam his fist on his desk.

"There's no way in hell that Satellite trash is a signer!" Armstrong yelled.

"Did you try to find the mark on his body?" Rex asked, who was in the office also watching the monitor.

"Yes we did. We ran all the test and couldn't find the mark anywhere on his body." Armstrong said.

"Then I guess it time for a different approach. You must duel Yusei and maybe that will make the mark on his arm appear." Rex said.

"Then let him duel me. I will turn him into nothing." Armstrong said.

"You cannot force him to duel you. You must make Yusei want to duel you." Rex said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I know just what to do." Armstrong said.

(Meanwhile)

It was time for lockdown and Yusei is now back in his cell with Alex.

"So did they tell the both of you that you were going to be here for a short while?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that what they told me." Yusei said.

"Well I hate to break to you but your probably are going to be in here for a long time. You see Chief Armstrong like to send people here to make an example of outsiders who start to cause trouble for him. I was sent here because I started a food fight in the cafe. They told me they sent me here to cool down for a few days. Well that was four years ago and I decide to take matters into my own hands." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

Alex then went over to his bunk and lifted the mattress up revealing a hole into a tunnel.

"This is why I wanted the bottom bunk. It's amazing what you can do with a spoon, a knife and lots of time. Let me show you how I plan on breaking out of here." Alex said.

With that Alex took Yusei through the hole and into the tunnel. After 20 minutes of crawling through the tunnel they came out on top of the Facility.

"Okay you two be careful. You see that up there it's the smell of freedom." Alex said.

"I can see that Alex but how do you plan on us escaping from here and our trackers telling them where we are?" Yusei asked.

"Some pals of mine are coming later tonight and breaking me out of here and they are going to jam the signal so we can escape. Are you interested in coming?" Alex asked.

"I'm in, but there just two things." Yusei said.

Alex just look at Yusei.

"Well, three things actually." Yusei said.

"Right. Let me guess, Bolt, the old man and the boy." Alex said.

Yusei nodded.

"Fine they can come. But they better not slow us down or I will leave them behind no questions ask." Alex said.

With that they headed back to their cell. When they return to their cell, Armstrong is at the platform, speaking up.

"Listen you maggots, someone was found in his cell hiding magazines with all of you know is against the rules." Armstrong said.

"Bring him here!" Armstrong called.

Two guards came into the platform, carrying _Leo_ and toss him on the floor in front of Armstrong. Everyone was shock at this but Yusei in angry.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid." Tenzen said.

"Now I want to know who gave him them at once or all of you are going to be in lockdown for good." Armstrong said.

"Come on you can't do that to us just because of one person!" one of the inmates yelled.

"I can because I am the warden and I am in charge. So if anyone wants to speak up now is the time." Armstrong said.

"Armstrong you know as well as I do your just abusing your authority over us and that Leo is innocent!" Yusei yelled.

"So you're saying that I am unfair Satellite. Well let me prove you wrong in duel. If you win then I will forget all about Leo's punishment. But if I win." said Armstrong

"Then no one but me will be put in lockdown for good." Yusei said.

"Then you have yourself a deal Satellite. Meet me here tonight at half past eight." Armstrong said.

All of a sudden two guards came dragging Tenzen to Armstrong.

"Hey Chief we found this old man hiding some cards in his cloths." said a guard holding Tenzen's cards in his hands.

"Gave them back those are my precious treasures." Tenzen said.

"You know the rules old man there is no cards allowed are in the Facility. Now you two take him back to his cell at once." Armstrong said.

With that the guards took Tenzen back to his cell.

"You two, take this little brat back to his cell. We'll pick him up for him to watch the show." Armstrong said.

With that the guards took Leo away.

(8:30pm)

It was time for the duel between Chief Armstrong and Yusei and two guards were leading Yusei over to the Chief. Leo is there as well, but he was chained to the handrails.

"Well Yusei glad you could make it. But it looks like you have no deck which means that I win by default. Guards you can take Mr. Yusei Fudo here back to his cell." Armstrong said.

"But I have a deck right here with me Chief Armstrong." Yusei said, holding up a deck.

"How did you get those cards?" Armstrong asked.

"You don't understand about the care a duelist can have for a card. So are we going to duel or not?" Yusei asked.

"Fine you may have broken the rules but I will keep up my end of the bargain. Guards bring me the Duel Disks so we can get started." Armstrong said.

With that the guards got two Duel Disks and put them on Armstrong and Yusei. Yusei saw that they were both attach to the floor by chains.

"What is the meaning of these chains?" Yusei asked.

"There to make the duel more interesting and shocking to." Armstrong said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"You'll find out soon." Armstrong said.

"Let's Duel." said Armstrong and Yusei at the same time and both duel disk came online and displayed their Life Points.

(This Duel is just like the one in T.V, so, we'll skip it right to the end.)

Armstrong fall down as his Life Points drop to zero.

"Alright, Yusei!" Leo called.

Armstrong almost got up.

"Put Yusei, Alex and that little brat in Lockdown!" Armstrong yelled.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"But what about our deal!" Leo asked.

"We don't have any deals. Take them all away now." Armstrong said.

"I don't think so, Mr Armstrong." Rex said from somewhere.

Armstrong look and saw Rex Goodwin at the high platform.

"I can't really trust you, can I. Pack your things, your fired." Rex said before went off.

(Few moments later)

Bolt, Tenzen and Alex stand before Yusei and Leo to wish them well before they leaves.

"I don't just Goodwin." Alex said.

"In that case, take this." Tenzen said.

Tenzen give Yusei his Totem Pole card.

"I can't take your card." Yusei said.

"Of course you can. I figure you can get some more use out of it then me." Tenzen said.

"Thanks a lot Tenzen. I promise I will take good care of it." Yusei said.

"I got some to give you to, Yusei." Bolt said, handing Yusei his Giant Ushi Oni card.

"Take the card to a store named Bootleg, order some milk and ask for a man named Blister. He'll help you and Leo get your Duel Runners back." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

In the Security room, Rex Godwin was watching Yusei and Leo leave the Facility.

"Mr. Godwin is it such a good idea to have that Yusei Fudo and his little brother roaming the streets of New Domino City as they wish?" Lazar asked.

"I believe that Yusei's mark won't reappear as long he's trap in the Facility. Besides, I never said we were letting them go." Rex said.

"You going to track them, very clever sir." Lazar said.

Meanwhile in an ally a man on a duel runner watch as Yusei and Leo were leaving the Facility. It's Trudge.

"You better watch your step Yusei Fudo because I am going to pay you back for your brother giving me this scar on my face." Trudge said, taking off his helmet and revealing a scar on his face.

(How was that? About Leo's marker, it's like a lightning bolt. Review and enjoy.)


	6. Chapter 6: Take back and

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 6: Take back and Transformers VS Chains**

Yusei and Leo walks through the neon-lit Downtown District of New Domino City.

"Hey, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo?" Yusei asked.

"Did you get the feeling that someone is following you?" Leo asked.

Hiding in an ally the two men in suits were watching Yusei and Leo walking to the bar.

"Sparrow this is eagle. Do you have the target in your sights?" One of the men asked, talking into a walkie-talkie.

"I have the target in my sights right now Eagle." another man in a suit said, in a car watching as Yusei and Leo walk right pass him.

"Right, stay on him." The man said.

Leo and Yusei reach a bar called Bootleg.

"This is it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, the bar that Bolt told us about." Yusei said.

Leo and Yusei enter the bar and the two suited men cautiously follow them. As they enter, Yusei grab Leo and pull him closer.

"Leo, stay close." Yusei said.

Leo and Yusei sits at the counter before the bartender turns to serve them. The spiky haired bartender, with a criminal marking each of his eyes. He look at Leo.

"Look kid, this is not for kids like you. Got out. The rule of this bar is, 'Paying customers only'." Bartender said.

"He's with me and we like some milk." Yusei said.

Yusei took out the Giant Ushi Oni card and showed it to the bartender who then had a look of shock on his face.

"Bolt Tanner gives this card to us, we looking for a guy named Blister." Yusei said.

Bartender then serves Yusei and Leo the milk each on the house and notices the two suited men.

"Did you two know there are two men in suits sitting behind you?" bartender said in low voice.

Yusei and Leo turn a bit and saw two men in suits, sitting behind them.

"Now, get out of here. You don't find Blister, Blister find you." Bartender said.

Yusei nodded and Leo and Yusei and drank his milk.

"Thanks, let's go, Leo." Yusei said.

With that they both got up and went off. The two people follow Yusei out as well.

"What do you think he mean that 'You don't find Blister, Blister find you.'?" Leo asked.

All of a sudden there was a sound of an engine and a man on a duel runner with a sidecar jump off a roof and stop right in front of Yusei and Leo. Two men in suits saw that and run to get Yusei.

"If I were you two, I would hop on." A rider said.

With that, Yusei jump on the duel runner behind the rider while Leo jump into the sidecar. With the sound of burning rubber they took off down the alley. One of the men quickly took out a tracking device but quickly lost Yusei and Leo's signal.

"We better call in some helicopters and search the area and call Mr. Godwin and tell him we lost Yusei Fudo." the man said.

Meanwhile the rider was racing down the street and was holding a jamming device over Yusei and Leo's trackers.

"Are you Blister?" Leo asked.

"In a flesh." Blister said.

(2 hours later.)

At a seemingly abandoned office, Blister types something on a laptop.

"So, Bolt told you to meet me right?" Blister asked.

"That right." Yusei said.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Blister asked.

"We need to sneak in the Security storage warehouse building to get our Duel Runner." Leo said.

"You got to be kidding me." Blister said in shock.

"Bolt said you can help us. Can you or can you not help us?" Leo asked.

"I can." Blister said.

(Few moments later)

Blister prepares a fake id for Yusei and Leo, which describes them as an electrician named Yusei Adams and Rua. (Yes I know that Rua is Leo named in Japanese version.) Blister also manages to pin point the location of Yusei and Leo's Duel Runner. While he's hacking, Leo finds a picture of Blister with another duelist holding a trophy. Leo notices the other duelist is holding a "Machina Sniper" card. A damaged "Machina Sniper" is also found, beneath the picture.

"Blister, did you use to be a duelist?" Leo asked.

Blister turn and saw Leo with the picture.

"Hey! Put that down. Don't you know you don't touch things that don't belong to you?" Blister asked in angry.

Leo put the picture back.

"Ok, Leo, time for bed." Yusei said.

"But, Yusei." Leo said.

"Sorry Leo, but it's late. We'll head to the Security storage warehouse building in the morning and you will need your rest. Now, off to bed." Yusei said.

"Fine. Night Yusei, Blister." Leo said while hugging Yusei.

"Goodnight, Leo." Yusei said.

"Yeah, goodnight kid." Blister said.

Leo went off to the room where he'll be sleeping.

(Meanwhile)

While Trudge is waiting. Someone else is waiting but only for Leo.

"That brat will not get away from me. No little brats escape from my Juvenile Facility and even if they do, they'll get a very painful punishment." Miss Strongleg said.

(Next morning)

"Leo, wake up." Yusei said, waking Leo up.

"Is it Christmas already?" Leo asked, sleepy.

"No, it's 'get our Duel Runner day.'." Yusei said.

Leo know what Yusei mean, got out of the bed and put on his vest and boots. As they leave the building, Trudge silently follow them, not knowing that Miss Strongleg behind him.

(Few moments later)

Yusei and Leo disguised with a hat enters a building.

"Hey, you." A voice called.

Yusei and Leo stop when the man in the suit walk to them.

"Are you a bit young to be electrician?" A man asked to Leo.

"He's with me." Yusei said.

"And why is he with you?" A man asked.

"He's my son, who want to be electrician like me." Yusei said.

"Does he now? Like father like son. Very well, carry on." A man said before he walk off.

"That was close." Leo whispered.

With that, they went into the male toilets and waited for the building to close.

(Two hours later)

The lights in the building finally went out and they came out from their hiding place and headed to the top floor where Blister had located Yusei's duel runner. Once they reach the top floor and they came to the door. Yusei use the I.D. Card that Blister gave him and gain access to the room. Once they were inside they saw a room filled with crates.

"There a lot of crates. How are we going to find our Duel Runner?" Leo asked.

"I have the perfect way of telling which one of these crates has our duel runner." Yusei said, pulling out a tracking device.

With it he started to scan the room and the device indicated that the duel runner was in the crate in front of them. They then went over to it. But before they could even open it they were dazzled by lights coming from everywhere.

"Well, Satellite scums. I thought you would try something, but I can hardly believe you two went as far as sneaking into the warehouse. What are you two thinking?" Trudge asked from platform next to the lights.

"We want our Duel Runners back, Trudge. They are ours." Yusei said.

"Wrong, they are for Security and they will be a patrol bikes or be recycled into a bunch of toasters. As for you Yusei, is back to Facility for you. I'll deal with your 'little brother' later. Officers arrest these Satellites" Trudge called.

Before the officers could reach Yusei and Leo, they jump into the crate. Trudge jump and land near the crate where Yusei and Leo are.

"Give it up, you two. Your Duel Runners are off line so, come out of there." Trudge said.

Suddenly, there was a sound of two engines in the crate. Leo and Yusei with their Duel Runners, smashes through the crate and speed off.

"Off line you say, then why are we riding them?" Leo asked.

"We'll split up. Trudge is only after me. While I distract him, you find another way out and don't wait for me." Yusei said.

"But Yusei." Leo said in worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yusei said.

Leo sadly nodded and went the other way.

'_I hope Yusei will be alright._' Leo thought.

Suddenly, Miss Strongleg came out of nowhere and ram Leo's Duel Runner.

"Pull over, brat!" Miss Strongleg said.

'_That mean woman from Juvenile Facility, what she doing here?_' Leo thought.

"You thought you can get away? Well, you wrong. Pull over, now!" Miss Strongleg yelled.

Leo speed off.

'_Brats these days, they never learn to do as their told. Look like his punishment is going to be double when I catch him._' Miss Strongleg thought.

Miss Strongleg speed up to get close to Leo.

"You can't get way that easy, especially when I engage the Speed World Field Spell." Miss Strongleg said.

Miss Strongleg push the button on her Duel Runner.

"**Duel Mode engage! Autopilot activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

Miss S: 4000

Leo: 4000

"Lady and Cop get to go first." Miss Strongleg said.

Miss Strongleg draw a card and look at it along with her hand.

(Miss S' SPC: 0; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I summon Iron Chain Blaster in attack mode." Miss Strongleg said.

Iron Chain Blaster

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1100/0

This new monster had an enormous gun sticking out of its chest. It also had a chain wrapped around its body.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Miss Strongleg said.

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Miss S' SPC: 1; Leo's SPC: 1)

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"You got to be kidding. That little toy of yours is no match for my big chain." Miss Strongleg said.

"We'll see about that. I activate my Morphtronic Scopen special ability. When his on attack mode, I can Special Summon one Level four Morphtronic from my hand, and I choose Morphtronic Videon." Leo said.

Morphtronic Videon

Level 4

Machine/Tuner

Light

1000/1000

A video camera appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now I tune my level three Scopen with level four Videon to Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack her Iron Chain Blaster." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon is about to attack.

"Not so fast, brat. I reveal my face-down card, Negate Attack. Thanks to this trap card, your attack is cancelled and your battle end." Miss Strongleg said.

Power Tool Dragon stop the attack.

"Then, I end my turn with three face-downs." Leo said.

Leo speed though the glass and _somehow_ landed and speed off, follow by Miss Strongleg, who said to herself to never let the brat get the best of her.

"My turn, now." Miss Strongleg said.

Miss Strongleg draw a card and look at it.

(Miss S' SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 2)

"I summon Delta Flyer in attack mode." Miss Strongleg said.

Delta Flyer

Level 3

Dragon/Tuner

Wind

1500/900

An armless dragon appeared.

"Next, I activate it's special ability. One per turn, I choose which other monsters like my Iron Chain Blaster and it's level increase by one." Miss Strongleg said.

(ICB LV: 2-3)

"With that done, I tune my level three Flyer with level three Blaster to Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon." Miss Strongleg said.

Iron Chain Dragon

Level 6

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2500/1300

"For every Iron Chain monsters in my Graveyard, Iron Chain Dragon get 200 ATK points. There's only one, so my dragon only get 200." Miss Strongleg said.

(ICD: 2500-2700)

"Next, I activate Speed Spell – Overboost. Thank to this, I gain four Speed Counters but at the end of my turn, my Counters will become one." Miss Strongleg said.

(Miss S' SPC: 2-6)

"Next, activate Speed Spell – Card Destruction. By removing 6 counters, we must send our hand to the Graveyard and then we draw same number of cards from our deck." Miss Strongleg said.

(Miss S' SPC: 6-0)

They discard their hands and draw new cards.

"And guess what, brat. The three of these cards I send are Iron Chain Monsters so, my Iron Chain Dragon get another 600 ATK points." Miss Strongleg said.

(ICD: 2700-3300)

"Now, attack the brat's oversize toy." Miss Strongleg called

Iron Chain Dragon is about to attack.

"I reveal my face-down card, Kunai with Chain. With this card, your attacking monster is switch to defense mode while my dragon gain 500 Attack points." Leo said.

Iron Chain Dragon suddenly got wrap in chains and went to defense mode.

(PTD: 2300-2800)

"Then I'll end my down with a face-down. You up, brat." Miss Strongleg said.

(Miss S' SPC: 0-1)

'_Thanks to my Call of the Hunted, I can bring my dragon back from the Graveyard. So, If he summon another monster to attack me, I'll be ready._' Miss Strongleg thought.

"It's my turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Miss S' SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 3)

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared.

"Then I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode as well." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon went to defense mode.

"Next, I activate my _own _Speed Spell – Overboost. Well, you know how it goes." Leo said.

(Leo's SPC: 3-7)

"Next, I activate Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon. By removing two Speed Counters, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field." Leo said.

"What!" Miss Strongleg asked/yelled.

(Leo's SPC: 7-5)

Miss Strongleg's face-down card got blow away.

"Next, I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton. When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards then discard one card." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at it.

'_Perfect._' Leo thought.

Leo send one card two the Graveyard.

"Next, I activate Speed Spell - The Shallow Grave. By remove three Speed Counters, we both choose one monster in our Graveyard and special summon them in defense mode. I choose the monster I just send to the Graveyard, my Morphtronic Radion." Leo said.

(Leo's SPC: 5-2)

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared.

"When Radion is in defense mode, all Morphtronics gain 1000 DEF points." Leo said.

(MR: 900-1900)

(MB: 400-1400)

"I don't care how many points or monsters you have, they no match for my Iron Chain Dragon. Speaking of Iron Chain, I choose my Iron Chain Blaster." Miss Strongleg said.

That monster reappeared.

"Now, I reveal my face-down card, Metalmorph. Not only does it give my dragon 300 ATK points, but when Power Tool attack your monster, it get half of your monster Attack points." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon's golden armor is changing to sliver armor.

(PTD: 2800-3100)

"Ha! You just switch you stupid dragon to defense mode. Everyone knows you can switch it back on the same turn." Miss Strongleg said.

"That what you think." Leo said.

"What?" Miss Strongleg asked.

"I I reveal my other face-down card, Zero Gravity. Now all cards switch mode even yours." Leo said.

Defense monsters are switch to attack mode while items transform into robots.

"Now that Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

(MR: 1000/1900-1800/900)

(MB: 1200/1400-2000/400)

"Now, let me remind you, when my Dragon attack yours, it take half of 3300 ATK points. So, Power Tool Dragon, let him have it." Leo called.

(PTD: 3100-4750)

Power Tool Dragon attack and destroy Iron Chain Dragon.

Miss S: 4000-2250

(Miss S' SPC: 2-1)

"Now, Radion, attack Iron Chain Blaster." Leo called.

Radion attack and destroy the Blaster.

Miss S: 2250-1500

"And now, Boomboxen attack her direct." Leo called.

Boomboxen attack Miss Strongleg.

Miss S: 1550-0

Miss Strongleg's Duel Runner stop as Leo speed through. Leo turn his Duel Runner around and speed backward.

"Bye-bye, see you later!" Leo called.

Leo didn't see of what coming next. He speed backward though ally then there a crash sound. From the apartment next to the ally, a black hair woman came out and went to see what that noise was. When she turn on the flashlight, she saw a boy with the Duel Runner at the pile of garbage. She run to the boy to see if he ok.

(To be continued...)

(How was that? Have a guess which one found Leo. It's not Luna, they won't meet each other until the Fortune Cup. Review and enjoy.)


	7. Chapter 7: A Duel to Remember Leo Style

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 7: A Duel to Remember (Leo Style)**

The next morning inside apartment, Leo lies unconscious on the bed with the black hair woman sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"He's being out through the night. I wonder what with this mark on his cheek." A black hair woman said.

Leo regains consciousness, look around and saw a black hair woman.

"Where am I?" Leo asked.

"You in my apartment. I found you in the ally next to it, which I don't know why you crashed in there. You might have got hurt. You're very lucky I know about first aid. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Carly, Carly Carmine. What your name, kid?" Carly asked. (Come on, you guys know It'll be Carly, cause her deck before become the Dark Signer have monsters and card effect with same names like Leo's Morphtronics.)

Look thought about his name.

"I don't know." Leo asked.

"You mean, you don't remember who you are?" Carly asked.

Leo shook his head.

"That crash you had must have made you have amnesia. I try to help you get your remembers back." Carly said.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei speed through the city.

'_Where are you Leo?_' Yusei thought.

(Meanwhile)

At Security Headquarters, Rex and Lazar are in Rex's office.

"Any reports about the Fortune Cup?" Rex asked.

"Everyone received their invitation to the Fortune Cup as you ordered. Just one left." Lazar said.

"I will guess that is Yusei's. Where is he?" Rex asked.

"He along with the boy Leo, have gotten back their Duel Runners from Sector Security. He is looking for Leo who is lost, but in the apartment where this reporter girl name Carly Carmine live." Lazar said.

"I see. I want you to go and find Yusei. When you found him, give him his invitation to the Fortune Cup and make sure he knows that he must attend." Rex said.

"As you wish Mr. Godwin." Lazar said.

(Meanwhile)

Carly try to figure out how to get Leo's members while Leo somehow, working on his Duel Runner which somehow, Carly got it in. Carly is on her laptop, researching about amnesia.

"How to remove that amnesia?" Carly asked.

Carly then got an idea, run to her bedroom and then run out of her bedroom to Leo with an old looking Duel Disk.

"I got an idea, when Jack Atlas interviewed, he said that the way you Duel reveal who you are. So, if you Duel, you might remember who you are. So, I challenge you to a Duel." Carly said.

Suddenly, the cuff that was holding the Duel Disk on Carly's arm got loose and fall off.

"Stupid thing. First my only camera got broken and now stupid old thing get a bit loose and fall off." Carly said.

As Carly tries fixing it, Leo is reminded of Rally fixing something.

"I think you remind me of somebody. I don't know who, but this might be good. Let do this." Leo said.

"Really?" Carly asked.

Leo push the button on his Duel Runner.

"**Detach Duel Disk**." A voice said from Leo's Duel Runner.

The Duel Disk detaches itself from the Duel Runner and Leo place it on his arm.

"Cool. Good thing you remember how this thing work. Now, let's Duel!" Carly yelled.

Her Duel Disk fall off again.

"Let me have a look of that." Leo said.

Leo is solving the problem of Carly's Duel Disk.

"Judging by how old is your Duel Disk, I say you never Duel before." Leo said.

"Well, you see, I only use my deck for determine my future courses of action. I normally get bad luck." Carly said.

"I see." Leo said.

Leo manage to get the Duel Disk work a bit.

"That shall do it for a while." Leo said.

Carly place her Duel Disk on her arm, shake her arm a bit.

"Thanks, kid." Carly said.

"You ready? You can make the first turn." Leo said.

Leo and Carly are getting ready to Duel each other.

"Just to let you know, My Fortunes always come true." Carly said.

"I'm sure it does." Leo said.

"Duel!" they said at the same time.

Carly: 4000

Leo: 4000

Carly draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Fortune Fairy Hikari in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Hikari

Level 1

Spellcaster

Light

0/0

A small yellow hair fairy appeared.

"Next I activate Miracle Stone, for each Fortune Fairy on my field, they get 1000 ATK points." Carly said.

(FFH: 0-1000)

"I set one card face-down and that end my turn, you up boy." Carly said.

"I hope this help my members." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"My Morphtronics' effects are dictated by their Battle Position. And since My Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

"800?" Carly asked in worry.

"That right." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"Now, attack that fairy." Leo said.

Radion is about to attack.

"Hold it kid, I reveal my face-down card, Book of Moon. Thank to this Quick-Play Spell card, your monster is flip face-down defense mode." Carly said.

Radion suddenly flip face-down.

"I think my members coming back." Leo said.

"Look like my luck has changes a bit. I mean, you going to end your turn yet?" Carly asked.

"With a face-down, I am." Leo said.

"Then I'm up." Carly said.

Carly draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Fortune Fairy Swee in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Swee

Level 4

Spellcaster

Water

0/0

A small blue hair fairy appeared.

"Next I activate Unacceptable Result, this let me summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand so, I summon Fortune Fairy Chee in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Chee

Level 6

Spellcaster

Earth

0/0

A small brown hair fairy appeared.

"Now, thanks to my Miracle Stone, Fortune Fairy Hikari will get 2000 more ATK points while Fortune Fairy Chee and Fortune Fairy Swee gain 3000 ATK Points." Carly said.

(FFH: 1000-3000)

(FFS: 0-3000)

(FFC: 0-3000)

Carly's three fairies have grown super size.

"The problem is the second effect of Miracle Stone is that my Fortune Fairies can't attack on the turn they summon. So, before I attack, I activate Stop Defense, now you face down Radion is now face up attack mode." Carly said.

The face-down is now flipping up and A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"Now, Fortune Fairy Hikari, attack his Radion." Carly called.

Fortune Fairy Hikari attack and destroy Radion with her staff.

Leo: 4000-2800

'_She's using monsters and card effects with a same name. That remind me of..._' Leo thought.

Leo suddenly gain his members.

_I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode._

_Since Morphtronic Scopen is in attack mode, I can summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand._

_Since I have Morphtronic on the field, I can use Morphtronic Bind to stop your attack._

As Leo gaining his members, Carly dance around a bit.

"I'm getting better. Maybe my luck finally change for the better." Carly said in cheerful.

"Is it the end of your turn now?" Leo asked.

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit carry away. Your turn kid." Carly said.

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I pay 500 of my Life Points to activate Twister spell card." Leo said.

Leo: 2800-2300

"What does that do?" Carly asked.

"Well, Twister destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card." Leo said.

"What? Like my Miracle Stone?" Carly asked.

"That right." Leo said.

A twister form around the Miracle Stone card and destroy it. After that Carly's Fairies shrink back to size and their ATK returns to 0.

"Now, with a very bad luck, I'm doom." Carly said.

"Not yet. But after I summon Morphtronic Scopen, you might be." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"I'm so going to lose." Carly said in worry.

"With Scopen in attack mode, I can summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Videon

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Light

1000/1000

A video camera appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, Morphtronic Scopen, attack Fortune Fairy Hikari." Leo called.

Scopen attack and destroy Hikari.

Carly: 4000-3200

"Next, Morphtronic Videon, attack Fortune Fairy Swee." Leo called.

Videon attack and destroy Swee.

Carly: 3200-2200

"I didn't like that part." Carly said.

"Then you're going to hate this one. I reveal my face-down card, Urgent Tuning. During the Battle Phase, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster as long as I send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard. So, my level three Scopen give my level 4 Videon a Tune Up." Leo said.

Leo's two monsters disappeared.

"Now, like my big brother always said, 'I'm going to rev it up' with my second favourite, the Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

A robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Wait a minute. You said your brother say that and that your second favourite. Does that mean you remember who you are? I knew it will work." Carly said in Cheerful.

"Hey Carly, just to remind you that it's still the Battle Phase." Leo said.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Carly yelled in worry.

"Sorry, but yes way. Power Tool Dragon, attack her Fortune Fairy Chee." Leo called.

Power Tool attack Chee and destroy her.

Carly: 2200-0

Carly fell to her knees.

"I... Lost. Even first time duel, I still lost." Carly said in sadness.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Dueling you help me to remember who I really am, so, thanks." Leo said.

Carly look at Leo.

"Now, how about I give you some pointers to say thank you for all your help." Leo said.

"Pointers?" Carly asked.

"Look, you using you deck to tell your future. That fine. That your way of using your deck, but you are so focusing of that, you didn't plan your skills. Your Fortune Fairies has great skills, and now you should do the same. Besides, I think you did well, for the first time Dueling" Leo said.

Carly feel a bit happy as she got up.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" Carly asked.

"I don't think that a good idea. In fact, I think I should be leaving." Leo said before walking off.

"What? But why?" Carly asked.

Leo turn around so Carly can see his marker.

"See this marker? The less you know about me the better you be safer. Besides, I got to find my brother, I'm worried about him." Leo said.

"Well at less stay for the night, it's getting late." Carly said.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei still speed through the city, still looking for Leo.

'_Where could he be?_' Yusei thought.

When Yusei speed pass the ally (The one that Leo crash in.), he saw something shine through the dark. Yusei got off his Duel Runner and went to it. When he pick it up, it was a locket.

'_Leo's locket. He never goes anyway without it. Something must be wrong. I got to find Leo fast._' Yusei thought.

Yusei run back to his Duel Runner. Before he speed off...

"Hello." Lazar said as he came out of nowhere.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yusei asked.

"Why, I'm here to give you something from the Director General Rex Godwin." Lazar said, giving Yusei an envelope.

"What's this for?" Yusei asked, taking an envelope.

"This is your invitation to the Fortune Cup." Lazar said.

Lazar then handed Yusei a picture of his four friends from the Satellite.

"If you refuse then your four friends there will be in pain beyond your wildest imagination. So I do hope you make the right choice Yusei. Well I better be off and tell Mr. Godwin that you got his message." Lazar said before walk off.

Without been notices, Mina was spying on them before went off.

(Night time.)

While Carly was sleeping, Leo was working on something before he went off. On the table with Carly's laptop, is Carly's broken camera which Leo fixed it. Leo move his Duel Runner to the lift and went down to ground floor.

'_I really wish I can stay, but if I did, Carly might get in trouble for helping me. It's best to leave. Besides, I have to find Yusei._' Leo thought.

When Leo got out of the apartment, he look around, got on his Duel Runner, put on his helmet and speed off.

(Meanwhile)

"So, Goodwin didn't even bother to send Leo the invitation to the Fortune Cup?" Jack asked.

"No. Just Yusei with others." Mina said.

"I thought he might not. Mina, there one big favour I like you to do." Jack said.

"What is it, Mr Atlas?" Mina asked in cheerful.

(How was that? What is the Big Favour Jack asked Mina to do? Just wait and see. Anyway, here is the list of the Duelists of Fortune Cup.

Yusei

Luna

Leo (You find out how to he get in later unless you can guess how.)

Akiza

Shira

Greiger

Commander Koda

Professor Frank

Gill Randsborg

Hunter Pace (I know that Hunter Pace shouldn't be in the Fortune Cup beside taking Shira's place, but the number of Duelists are not even so, I thought I add Hunter Pace since he want a rematch with Jack.)

And now, here is a question, who Duel who and who wins. Review to let me know. Until then, enjoy.)


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Black Rose Witch

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Black Rose Witch.**

Leo speed through the city, looking for Yusei.

'_Where are you, Yusei? I hope he's not in Facility._' Leo thought.

As Leo speed through, he heard some kids talking, so he stop and listen.

"Have you heard about the Black Rose Witch in Daimon Area?" one of the kids asked.

"Yeah, my mummy told me to stay away from Daimon Area until the witch is gone." Other of kids said.

'_Black Rose Witch? I never heard of it. I better get to Daimon Area and find out._' Leo thought.

With that, Leo speed off to Daimon Area.

(Meanwhile)

Outside of Carly's apartment.

"WHAT!" Carly yelled/asked from inside.

Inside of Carly's apartment, Carly was running insanely around the apartment.

"Why did he leave without telling me his name or saying goodbye?" Carly asked.

Then Carly noticing something on her table.

"My camera, I thought it was broken. The kid must have fixed it. When I see him, I'll say thanks. Now, I heard about the Black Rose Witch in Daimon Area, this might be my chance to get some scoop." Carly said.

With that, Carly run to her car and drove off.

(Meanwhile)

Leo arrived at the Daimon Area.

"This must be it." Leo said.

Suddenly, Leo's birthmark starts to ache, as it had when Yusei dueled Jack.

"Not this again. Something must be up." Leo said.

Leo speed through the area.

(Meanwhile)

Carly is looking around the area, looking for Black Rose Witch.

"Where is she? She has to be here, somewhere." Carly said to herself.

Suddenly, a big rose like dragon appeared, causing everyone in Area to run for their lives. Carly scream of fear and run away.

(Meanwhile)

After meet with Jack and got his card, Yusei arrived at the Daimon Area with Bolt and Tenzen.

"Leo has to be there." Yusei said.

"What made you so sure?" Bolt asked.

Before Yusei answer, his birthmark starts to ache, as it had when he dueled Jack. Tenzen notices this.

"That the Mark of the Dragon." Tenzen said.

"Leo might be in danger. I got to find him." Yusei said in worry.

Yusei run in the Area along with Bolt and Tenzen.

When they got there, rose like dragon was attacking.

"What the hell is that?" Bolt asked.

"Yusei!" someone called.

Yusei look around and saw Leo speed to him and others.

"Leo!" Yusei called.

Leo stop in front of them.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Yusei said.

"I'll explain later." Leo said.

Leo then turn to the girl in cloaked.

"Why are you doing this?" Leo asked.

Black Rose Witch then notice Leo's dragon mark on his arm. (She couldn't see Yusei's because Leo's Duel Runner is in the way.)

"You, Brat... you have that wretched mark." Black Rose Witch said.

"Wretched mark?" Leo asked.

"Stay back!" Black Rose Witch yelled.

With that, she then disappeared into thin air. Just then, a car came out of nowhere and parked in front of Leo, Yusei and others. Mina got out of the car.

"You again?" Leo asked.

"Look kid, what I did before was under Mr Goodwin's orders. But today it's Mr Atlas' orders." Mina said.

"And what's that?" Yusei asked.

"Deliver these to Leo." Mina said, giving Leo an envelope and a card.

"It's my Life Stream Dragon, and what this?" Leo asked.

"That's the invitation to the Fortune Cup. I got one too." Yusei said, showing Leo his invitation.

"Mr Goodwin didn't really invite you. It just, Mr Atlas want you in Fortune Cup. He also want me to tell you, 'Win and you keep that dragon. Lose and Mr Atlas will take the dragon.' That all he want me to tell you." Mina said before she got in her car and drove off.

"And why should I Duel in there?" Leo asked.

Yusei show Leo the photo Lazar used to blackmail him.

"Goodwin has got our friends and if we refuse, I don't know what will happen." Yusei said.

"Then, we have no choice, right?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid so. We have to enter the Fortune Cup." Yusei said.

"Well, the bright side is one of us get to Duel Jack if we win." Leo said.

(Few moment later)

Yusei and Leo move Leo's Duel Runner in Yusei hideout which is back-alley garage.

"Now, Leo, we must get ourselves ready for the tournament. Right now thought, it's off to bed." Yusei said.

"Fine, goodnight Yusei." Leo said.

Before Leo went off, Yusei remember something.

"Hold on a minute. I almost forgot. Here." Yusei said, giving Leo his locket.

"My locket. I was wonder where that was." Leo, taking his locket and put it back on, hide it under his shirt.

"Now, off to bed." Yusei said.

"OK, OK. Goodnight Yusei." Leo said before he hugged Yusei.

"Goodnight Leo. See you in a morning." Yusei said as he hugged Leo back.

Leo went off to bed as Yusei look out the window.

'_Goodwin is going to pay for this._' Yusei thought.

(How was that? The Username 'you know not' is the one who answer my question about Duelists of Fortune Cup.

**Quarter finals:**

Yusei VS Shira, and have Yusei win obviously. (I might need help, 'cause since Shira didn't Duel, I don't Know what his deck is, can you help me? Many thanks.)

Commander Koda VS Akiza with Akiza winning.

Luna Vs Gill Randsborg with Luna winning. (Username 'you know not' said 'I think given what their decks are based around, it would be an interesting duel.')

Greiger VS Hunter Pace, in a turbo-duel if possible, with Greiger winning. (I like that idea, think of this, it's Burn Deck VS Burn Deck.)

Leo VS Professor Frank with Leo winning.

**Semi finals:**

We would have five participants left, so one of them would have to win automatically. Username 'you know not' thought we have Luna should be the one to advance automatically to the next round, and I have an idea how. Just wait and see. Anyway, here it is.

Yusei VS Akiza with Yusei winning. (Username 'you know not' said 'it has to be Yusei that gets through to her, so no replacing Yusei with Leo for this duel please.')

Leo VS Greiger, in a turbo-duel if possible, with Leo winning. (Username 'you know not' saying 'by the way, does anyone else relies that in the actual duel between these two that Leo could have won if he activated Twister before he attacked on his final turn?' you know what, Username 'you know not', your guess is as good as mine.)

**Preliminaries:**

By now we would be left with three people, and Username 'you know not' thought Yusei should be the one to advance automatically. And now, we finally have the moment you all have been waiting for:

Luna VS Leo with Leo winning (I been thinking and I thought that Leo does not know but Luna very slowly feeling like she know Leo but can't understand why. Also, I got a BIG plan for them. Wait and see.)

**Final:**

Yusei VS Leo with Leo winning. (Username 'you know not' said he like Leo to win.)

So, what do you think of Username 'you know not's' plan? I hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know. Also, thank you very much for answer my question, Username 'you know not'.)


	9. Chapter 9: Yusei Vs Shira

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 9: Yusei Vs Shira **

A whole crowd of people were trying to get into the stadium for the Fortune Cup. At the inside of the stadium the others were preparing their duels.

"I don't like the look of this tournament." Leo said.

"I know Leo, but we have no choice." Yusei said.

(Outside area)

The crowed was getting rallied up getting ready for the opening ceremony of the Fortune Cup.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to announce that the Fortune Cup is about to begin." MC said.

All of a sudden Jack Atlas came out on his duel runner with his Red Dragon Archfiend card entertaining the crowed by racing around the track and finally stop in the middle of the arena.

"New Domino City, what do you say we kick this tournament to overdrive" Jack asked to the crowd.

The crowd are cheering but that.

"And now, let meet our ten contestants." MC said.

'_Ten? It's supposed to be eight._' Rex thought.

The contestants rose up into the arena and the crowed started to cheer and shout.

"Here are the ten Duelists who have the chance to face the King of Turbo Duels. There's the people from around the world here, but let's give an intro to the residents of New Domino City." MC said.

"Goodwin doesn't seem to like having ten contestants." Leo said.

"I can see that." Yusei said.

"There are eight contestants that been invited by Director Goodwin. We have Greiger, who live in small village, Gill Randsborg, who wears knight's shining armor, Professor Frank also known as Dueling Counselor, Shira, also known as Reaper Reborn, Commander Koda also known as Duel Profiler, Luna, the rich little girl and Yusei Fudo, the skill Duelist. Now there are two more contestants that been invited by very kind Jack Atlas. We have Hunter Pace, the former champion and Leo, Yusei Little brother." MC said.

"Hey, that guy and his brother got marker on their face." A crowd member said.

"I bet they stole someone's invitation." Another crowd member said.

"LOSE THE LOSER!" The entire crowd repeated.

"Wow, they sure hate us, Yusei." Leo said.

"Pay no attention." Yusei said.

The MC didn't know what to do until Greiger grabbed his microphone.

"I have to say something." Greiger said.

The crowd silenced themselves.

"My name is Greiger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge people by their spirit." Greiger said.

Greiger points at Yusei and Leo.

"Your people may have branded them once as no goods, but when I look at them, all I see are Duelists. Being a Duelist myself, that means I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. Because a Duelist can't judge another Duelist based on from where he's from or who his family is or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Greiger said.

"He's good." Leo said to Yusei.

"Yeah." Yusei said.

Goodwin started clapping and everyone joined in.

"Now it's time to see who faces who." The MC said as the pictures of everyone flashed.

Yusei VS Shira

Commander Koda VS Akiza

Luna Vs Gill Randsborg

Greiger VS Hunter Pace

Leo VS Professor Frank

"You're facing against a cloaked guy." Leo said.

"I can see that." Yusei said.

"Okay the first Duelists to complete are Yusei VS Shira. Now will the other Duelists please leave the area so we can begin the duel?" MC asked.

"Well, good luck in your Duel, Yusei." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo." Yusei said.

"See you later." Leo said, leaving the area.

(Meanwhile)

In Rex Godwin's sky box Rex and Lazar were talking to Zigzix on a monitor.

"The D-Sensor you requested Mr. Godwin have been installed throughout the arena. When one of the Signers duels and there mark appears the D-Sensor will pick it up and give you a full response of the energy they put out when they Duel at their max." Zigzix said.

"That is very good to hear Zigzix. Keep me inform of anything you pick up right away." Rex said.

"As you wish Mr. Godwin." Zigzix said.

With that the monitor was turn off.

"Still, why would Jack invite the boy? He's not Signer." Rex said.

"I have no idea." Lazar said.

"Well, he won't make to next round, I'll make sure of it." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

Back in the duel arena, Yusei and Shira were getting ready to duel one another.

"Let's Duel." They said at the same time.

Yusei: 4000

Shira: 4000

"I go first, mortal." Shira said.

Shira draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Headless Knight in attack mode." Shira said.

Headless Knight

Level 4

Fiend

Earth

1450/1700

A knight with no head appeared.

"Next, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Shira said.

"It's my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

Junk Synchron

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1300/500

A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared.

"Next I activate Double Summon. For this turn only, I can summon another monster, so, I summon Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

Speed Warrior

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Wind

900/400

A man, wearing a suit with a mask that had a tube going from the mouth to the chest, appeared.

"During the turn he's summoned, his ATK points are double." Yusei said.

(SW: 900-1800)

"Now, I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior." Yusei said.

Junk Warrior

Level 5

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2300/1300

The two monsters disappeared and a tall, blue mechanical warrior with a white scarf and plane wings on its shoulders appeared. Its eyes glowed red and its right hand was a heavy fist.

"Now, attack his Headless Knight." Yusei called.

Junk Warrior is about to attack.

"Not so fast mortal, I reveal my face-down card, Nightmare Wheel. This card trap your monster, making him useless." Shira said.

Warrior suddenly cuffed to the wheele.

"Fine, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Yeah, take that Satellite." A crowd member said.

"Go, Shira, teach that Satellite a lesson." Another crowd member said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo works on his Duel Runner. Bolt and Carly, who somehow got in the room. She now know Leo's name from the MC.

"I really like my camera you fixed." Carly said.

"I glad you like it. So, Bolt, what do you know about 'Shira'?" Leo asked.

"Well, from what I heard, Duelists who have faced Shira have become too scared to duel again. Yusei better be careful." Bolt said.

"I'm not worry, Yusei is not scared of anything." Leo said.

'_Expect for bugs._' Leo thought.

(Back with Yusei and Shira)

"My move." Shira said.

Shira draw a card and look at it.

"Thanks to my Nightmare Wheele, you lose 500 Life Points." Shira said.

The wheele with Yusei's monster spin around.

Yusei: 4000-3500

"I summon Phantom Skyblaster in defense mode." Shira said.

Phantom Skyblaster

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1100/800

A gargoyle like monster appeared.

"I activate Skyblaster's special ability. For every monster on my side but this one, I get Skyblaster Tokens. I got one, so, I summon one Skyblaster Token in defense mode." Shira said.

Skyblaster Token

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

500/500

Red version of Phantom Skyblaster appeared.

"It's other ability is for each Skyblasters on my side of the field, you lose 300 Life Points. Right now, I have two so, you lose 600 Life Points." Shira said.

The cannons appeared on Skyblasters' back and fire at Yusei.

Yusei: 3500-2900

"Next, I activate Nightmare's Steelcage. Now, you can't attack until two turns." Shira said.

A cage appear around Yusei.

"That all, mortal." Shira said.

"Then I'm up." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

"First, I activate Double Cyclone. I select one Spell or trap on my side of the field and one of yours and they both destroy. I select my face-down card and your Nightmare's Steelcage." Yusei said.

Yusei's face-down is destroy along with Nightmare's Steelcage.

"Next I'm summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

Nitro Synchron

Level 2

Machine/Effect

Fire

300/100

A gas tank like monster appeared.

"You may have stopped my Junk Warrior for attacking, but I can give him a tune up with Nitro Synchron." Yusei said.

Junk Warrior is free as he and Nitro Synchron disappear.

"Now, I Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior." Yusei said.

Nitro Warrior

Level 7

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Fire

2800/1800

A warrior with horn and boosters appeared.

"Next I equip him with Junk Barrage. When my Nitro Warrior destroy a monster, you lose Life Points equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. Also when I activate spells, Nitro Warrior gain 1000 ATK points for this attack." Yusei said.

(NW: 2800-3800)

"Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Shira's Headless Knight." Yusei called.

Nitro Warrior attack and destroy knight.

Shira: 4000-1750

"Now, Junk Barrage effect activate. You lose Life Points equal to half the your knight." Yusei said.

A space junks appear in the sky and crash on Shira.

Shira: 1750-1025

(NW: 3800-2800)

"Is that all you got, mortal?" Shira asked.

"Actually, no. Nitro has got another Effect. When he destroy a monster in battle, it change one of your defense mode monster to attack mode and he can battle with it. So, I switch your Skyblaster Token into attack mode." Yusei said.

The token monster is suddenly change into attack mode.

"What?" Shira said in surprise.

"Nitro Warrior, attack his token with Dynamite Crunch." Yusei called.

Nitro attack and destroy the token.

Shira: 1025-0

"And it's over, Ladies and Gentlemen. Yusei has won the first match and on to next round." MC said.

(Meanwhile)

Zigzix upsetly looks at a meter, noting no rise in Ener-D levels.

"Nothing." Zigzix said in sadness.

(Meanwhile)

"His mark hasn't appeared." Rex said.

"Look like we have to try again." Lazar said.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei enter the waiting room when Leo run, jump and hug him.

"You did great, Yusei." Leo said.

"Thanks, Leo." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We'll be right be for match two in two minutes." MC said.

(How was that? Username 'you know not', thank you for your help. When you told me one of Shira's cards is a fiend type monster, I research about fiend deck. I try to make his deck look scary, nightmare and darkness since his nickname is Reaper Reborn. Anyway everyone, enjoy and review.)


	10. Chapter 10: Luna Vs Gill Randsborg

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 10: Luna Vs Gill Randsborg**

After the petals clear, Koda is left lying in a hole, left as a result of the torn concrete. (the second match is Akiza Vs Koda and is a same as TV.)

"I didn't see that coming." Koda said.

"And it's over. Akiza is move to the next round." MC said.

(Meanwhile)

"She really cool, but scary." Leo said.

"I know what you mean, but she got the mark like ours." Yusei said.

"And she didn't like it. She called the mark wretched." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Look like Koda has performed his duty after all." Lazar said.

"Indeed." Rex said.

"That three down and two to go." Lazar said.

'_I don't know what you up to Goodwin, but if Leo is what I think he is, for some reason, I can't let you use him._' Jack thought.

(Back in the Area)

"Now, on the match three. Will Luna and Gill enter the area?" MC said.

Gill and a girl version of Leo but no marker, enter the area.

"Hey, I just notice something. That Satellite boy look like Miss Luna." A crowd member said.

"You right, I bet that brat try to look like her to enter her parents home and steal all of their money." Another crowd member said.

"Now, let the Duel begin." MC said.

"Duel!" Gill and Luna yelled at the same time.

Luna: 4000

Gill: 4000

"Lady first." Gill said.

"Thank you." Luna said.

'_But I really don't want to enter this tournament._' Luna thought.

Luna draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." Luna said.

Sunlight Unicorn

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Light

1800/1000

A white unicorn with blue hair appeared.

"Next, I activate my Sunlight Unicorn's special ability. For one per turn, I look a top card of my deck and if it's a spell card, I can add it to my hand." Luna said.

Luna draw a card to see.

"It's the Horn of the Unicorn, so I add then use it on Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said.

(SU: 1800/1000-2500-1700)

"I then end my turn with a face-down, your turn." Luna said.

"The brave knight, draw." Gill said.

Gill draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Masked Knight LV the Third in attack mode." Gill said.

Masked Knight LV3

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1500/800

A small knight appeared.

"Next, I activate his special ability. One per turn, he'll make 400 points damage to your Life Points." Gill said.

The knight's helmet glow and shoot a beam at Luna.

Luna: 4000-3600

"Next, I activate Level Up!. Thanks to this card, by retired my Masked Knight, I now summon Masked Knight LV the fifth." Gill said.

Masked Knight LV5

Level 5

Warrior/Effect

Earth

2300/1300

A small knight evolve to medium knight.

"Next, I activate his special ability. One per turn, he'll make 1000 points damage to your Life Points." Gill said.

The knight's helmet glow and shoot a beam at Luna.

Luna: 3600-2600

"I set three card face-down and end my turn." Gill said.

"My turn." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Bird of Roses in attack mode." Luna said.

Bird of Roses

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Wind

1800/1500

A rose like bird appeared.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Fairy Wind. Now all other Traps and Spells are destroy." Luna said.

"What!" Gill asked.

Gill's face-down cards and Luna's Horn of the Unicorn are destroy.

(SU: 2500/1700-1800/1000)

"And now, we'll each get 300 points of damage for each of our cards that got destroyed." Luna said.

Gill: 4000-3100

Luna: 2600-2300

"Next, I activate Healing Wind. Now, I gain 200 Life Points for each monster on the field. That include yours so, thanks for the Life Points." Luna said.

Luna: 2300-2900

"Next the effect of Horn of the Unicorn is that when it's send from field to the Graveyard, it goes to the top of my deck. Next I activate my Sunlight Unicorn's special ability. You know how it goes." Luna said.

Luna draw Horn of the Unicorn and add it to her hand and then, use on unicorn again.

(SU: 1800/1000-2500/1700)

"Now, Sunlight Unicorn, attack his Masked Knight." Luna called.

Unicorn attack and destroy knight.

Gill: 3100-2900

"Now, Bird of Roses, attack him direct." Luna called.

Rose bird attack the pretend knight.

Gill: 2900-1100

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Luna said.

"The knight's move." Gill said.

Gill draw a card and look at it.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive. I can add one knight from the Graveyard to my hand. I choose my Masked Knight LV the third. Next I summon him in attack mode." Gill said.

The small monster reappear.

"Now, my knight's special ability is activate." Gill said.

The knight's helmet glow and shoot a beam at Luna.

Luna: 2900-2500

"I set one card face-down, and then my turn." Gill said.

'_Thanks to my Martyr's Flag. My monster ATK will be double._' Gill thought.

"My move." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Kuribon in attack mode." Luna said.

Kuribon

Level one

Fairy/Effect

Light

300/200

A small brown creature with a tail with a bow, appeared.

"I then activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. I gain 1000 Life points." Luna said.

Luna: 2500-3500

"I switch Sunlight Unicorn and Bird of Roses to defense mode and end my turn." Luna said.

'_She's not attacks. Now it's getting easy._' Gill thought.

"Very well, my move." Gill said.

Gill draw a card and look at it.

"At my Standby Phase, I send my Knight to summon Masked Knight LV 5." Gill said.

The medium knight reappeared.

"Now attack her fur ball." Gill called.

Knight attack and destroy a small brown creature.

"I was hoping you did that, when my Kuribon destroy in battle, it's return to my hand, I get no damage and you gain Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK." Luna said.

"So, you help me to win?" Gill asked.

"No, 'cause I reveal my face-down card, Oberon's Prank. When a effect to gain Life Points is activate, this card negate and we'll take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that would have been gained. That means, you lose." Luna said.

"What?" Gill said in shock.

Luna: 3500-1200

Gill: 1100-0

"And it's over. Luna is on the next round." MC said to the crowd.

(Meanwhile)

"Guess Gill didn't help much." Lazar said.

"There always next time." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

"She acting like she doesn't want to enter the tournament." Greiger said to Yusei and Leo.

"Look like it." Yusei asked.

Yusei turn to Leo, who hold his arm where the mark is, in bit of pain.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know. My arm is just hurting." Leo asked.

"Well, you better get your arm better, 'cause after my match, it'll be your turn." Greiger said.

(Meanwhile)

"The match four will start in five minutes." MC said.

(How was that? I hope you like it. Enjoy and review.)


	11. Chapter 11: Greiger VS Hunter Pace

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 11: Greiger VS Hunter Pace (Burn Deck VS Burn Deck)**

"And now, are you ready for the Turbo Duel?" MC asked to the crowd.

The crowd cheering for that.

(Meanwhile)

"Yusei, who do you think going to win?" Leo asked.

"Well, Hunter is the former champion, on the other hand, I don't know must of Greiger's deck so I ready don't know." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

Hunter and Greiger speeds out of their tunnel with their Duel Runner. (Just to let you know, Greiger is using the prototype Duel Runner. He's going to use it at his next match.) They at the starting line.

"Are you ready to be 'burn'?" Hunter asked.

"We'll see who 'burn' first." Greiger said.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, they at the starting line so, there's only one thing to do. Duelists, start your Duel." MC said.

"**Duel Mode engage! Autopilot activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

Greiger and Hunter started their engine as the hologram screen appeared in front of them. It's showing red light.

"On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!" a voice in the screen said.

That light show green and Hunter and Greiger speed off.

"Duel!" They said at the same time.

Hunter: 4000

Greiger: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Greiger's SPC: 0; Hunter's SPC 0)

"I summon, Trap Reactor・Y FI in attack mode." Greiger said.

Trap Reactor・Y FI

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

800/1800

A humanoid plane with guns appear.

"I set two cards face-down and that end my turn." Greiger said.

"It's my turn." Hunter said.

Hunter draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Greiger's SPC: 1; Hunter's SPC 1)

"I discard Skull Conductor to activate his special ability. Now I can summon two zombies with their combine ATK points are 2000 or less so, I summon two Burning Skull Heads in defense mode." Hunter said.

Burning Skull Head

Level 3

Zombie/Effect

Fire

1000/800

A skull in flame appear.

"Next the skulls special ability is activate. When they Special Summon, you lose 1000 Life Points." Hunter said.

The skulls shoot out the flame from their mouth and at Greiger.

Greiger: 4000-2000

"Next I sacrifice two Burning Skull Heads to summon Skull Flame in attack mode." Hunter said.

Skull Flame

Level 8

Zombie/Effect

Fire

2600/2000

A zombie with a red cape and flame hair appeared.

"Now, attack his Trap Reactor・Y FI." Hunter called.

The Flame attack Trap Reactor.

Greiger: 2000-200

But Trap Reactor didn't get destroyed.

"What?" Hunter said.

"Sorry, but I just reveal my face-down card, Fake Explosion. Not only as my monster is save but I can summon level five monster from my hand. And I got just a thing. I summon, Summon Reactor・SK in attack mode." Greiger said.

Summon Reactor・SK

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Dark

2000/1400

A humanoid war plane appear.

"Well then, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Hunter said.

"My move then." Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it.

(Greiger's SPC: 2; Hunter's SPC 2)

"I summon Spell Reactor・RE in attack mode." Greiger said.

Spell Reactor・RE

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Dark

1200/900

A snake/dragon like robot appear.

"Now, I activate Summon Reactor・SK special ability. By sending him, Trap Reactor・Y FI and Spell Reactor・RE, I can summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Greiger said.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE

Level 8

Machine/Effect

Wind

3000/2500

Three monsters combine to a giant humanoid war aircraft.

"Next, I activate his special ability. By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one card on your field. And I choose your Skull Flame." Greiger said.

SKY FIRE's guns firing at Skull Flame.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Call of the Hunted. Now, my Trap Reactor・Y FI is back." Greiger said.

That mobster reappear.

"Now, SKY FIRE, attack Hunter direct." Greiger called.

SKY FIRE shoot some missiles at Hunter.

Hunter: 4000-1000

But his counter didn't drop. Why?

"I reveal my face-down card, Doom Accelerator. When I take 1000 or more damage, I don't lose Speed Counters and I gain them for each damage of 500. That 3000 damage so, I gain six Counters." Hunter said.

(Hunter's SPC: 2-8)

"Now, I'm faster." Hunter said.

"That what you think. You activate my Trap Reactor・Y FI special ability. What made you think he called Trap Reactor? When you activate a trap, you lose 800 of your Life Points." Greiger said.

"What?" Hunter said.

Trap Reactor shoot at Hunter

Hunter: 1000-200

"And now, Trap Reactor, end this duel." Greiger called.

Trap Reactor shoot at hunter again.

Hunter: 200-0

"And it's over. Greiger is off to next round." MC said.

(Meanwhile)

"Now that a Burn Deck match." Leo said.

"Greiger is good. If one of us Duel him, we're going to have a hard time to beat him." Yusei said.

"If I win from my match." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Well, that went well." Lazar said.

"And now to get rid of that boy." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

"The next match will start in three minutes." MC said.

(How was that? I hope you like the Burn Deck VS Burn Deck. Enjoy and review.)


	12. Chapter 12: Leo VS Professor Frank

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 12: Leo VS Professor Frank**

"The next match, Leo VS Professor Frank, is about to begin." MC said to the crowd.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is preparing his deck for his Duel. Yusei, Carly and Bolt are in the room with him.

"So, what do you know about this professor?" Leo asked.

"Well, I heard that he's sometime a psycho. He can hypnotize everyone. You better be careful." Bolt said.

"I'll be fine." Leo said.

"Are you going to use your dragon that Jack send this girl to give you?" Bolt asked.

"My Life Stream Dragon? No, I'm saving him on Jack. At the end of my Duel with him, Jack going to wish he never betray me... I mean us." Leo said.

"Yusei know what Leo mean and how he feel.

"You still love him as a brother, do you?" Yusei asked.

Leo know there no point lying to Yusei.

"I do. Even I mad at Jack for what he did to us, I still love him, my bigger brother." Leo said in sadness.

Not wanting to see Leo sad or talk about Jack (Unless it about nice things about him), Carly decide to help Leo for his Duel.

"Hey Leo, I heard that your Power Tool Dragon get some Equip Spells from your deck, right?" Carly asked.

"Right." Leo said.

"Then here, have these two in your deck, they might come in handy." Carly said giving Leo two cards.

"Vylon Delta and Vylon Matter. Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure, take them. Besides, I think they should be in your deck, not mine." Carly said.

With that, Leo took the cards.

"Thank you Carly, with these cards, there's no way I can lose." Leo said as he put the cards in his deck and then, shuffle it.

"Good luck Leo." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, remember. Make sure that boy lose. I don't want him with Yusei or Jack." Rex said.

"Don't worry sir, I won't let him win." Frank said.

(Few minutes later)

"And now, will Leo and Professor Frank please enter the area." MC asked.

Leo and Professor Frank enter and field.

"I hope you ready to lose, boy 'cause I'm making sure you won't make to the next round." Frank said.

"I was about to say the same to you." Leo said.

Frank: 4000

Leo: 4000

"Make your move, kid." Frank said.

"You in quite a rush, to lose." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Nice phone. Who you going to call, your mother?" Frank asked/joke.

Leo suddenly low his head in sad.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, he didn't just say that." Jack said in angry.

(Meanwhile)

"That is low, very low." Yusei said in angry.

(Meanwhile)

'_I won't let him get to me. He just an idiot fool who doesn't understand what I felt._' Leo thought.

"I activate Celfon special ability. Since his in attack mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets. And if there is a level four or lower Morphtronic among those cards, I can special summon it! Dial on!" Leo called.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 2, 4, 2, 5, 1, **6**.

"Six. So, I draw six cards." Leo said.

Leo draw six more cards.

"One of them is my Morphtronic Radion so, I can summon him." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"When Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

(MC: 100-900)

"I set this card face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Not bad." Frank said.

Frank draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"Look like a storm is coming. Hope you don't hate a rain, 'cause I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card." Frank said.

Leo's face-down card got blown away.

"Next I summon Symmetry Rorschach in attack mode." Frank said.

Symmetry Rorschach

Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect

Light

1200/1200

A Rorschach inkblot like monster appear.

"What is that? A fairy like ink?" Leo asked/joke.

"Now, have a look at it and tell me what do you see." Frank said.

Leo look carefully at the inkblot. Suddenly, the inkblot turn into Morphtronic Celfon. Leo was confused until the Frank's Celfon grows a demonic head. Leo got a bit scared as the demonic head Celfon attack and destroy Leo's Celfon.

Leo: 4000-3700

"Now, Symmetry Rorschach's special ability is activate. When it destroy a monster in battle, you must reveal your top card of your deck." Frank said.

Leo flip the top card.

"My Morphtronic Remoten." Leo said.

"Thank you." Frank said.

(Meanwhile)

'_What are you up to with Leo?_' Yusei thought.

(Meanwhile)

'_If you hurt Leo, you will regret it._' Jack thought in angry.

(Back in Duel Area)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. I hope you ready for next test." Frank said.

"I don't really like test except testing out my Duel Runner. Anyway, my move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Remoten

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Earth

300/1200

A remote control appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next my Remoten give my Radion a tune up. Now, I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Amazing, Leo has summon one of his best card. The rare Power Tool Dragon." MC said.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Frank asked/joke.

"It will seem that Professor Frank is not afraid of big, strong Machine." MC said.

"That's not a monster. That's a toy you shouldn't left in your playroom. Your parents didn't raise you well, did they?" Frank asked/joke.

Leo lower his head as tears starting to form in his eyes.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, that was cold. Very, very cold." Yusei said in angrier.

(Meanwhile)

Jack feel like running to Frank, punch him so hard and comfort Leo.

(Meanwhile)

Leo shook his head, snapping out of it.

'_Calm down, Leo. You have to remember you still have Crow, Jack and Yusei... Not sure about Jack._' Leo thought.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"It's Double Tool C&D, so I can use it. During my turn, my Power Tool Dragon gain 1000 ATK points." Leo said.

In the place of the large screwdriver attached to Power Tool's left arm, a large drill appeared through a shower of lights that engulfed the previous weapon. On its left arm, a buzz saw encased in red metal materialized. Power Tool leant forward slightly, regarding its new armaments.

(PTD: 2300-3300)

"Now, attack that ink butterfly." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon attack and flat the monster.

Frank: 4000-1900

"So much for your ink friend. I set one card face-down and end my turn. Now, you got something to say about my dragon?" Leo asked.

(PTD: 3300-2300)

Professor didn't say anything.

"Nothing? What's a matter, dragon got your tongue?" Leo asked/joke.

"Joke all you like, it's my turn now." Frank said.

Frank draw a card and look at it.

"I activate Monster Reborn. I reborn my Symmetry Rorschach." Frank said.

Ink monster reappear.

"But he won't be here for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force in attack mode." Frank said.

Ido the Supreme Magical Force

Level 6

Fiend/Effect

Dark

2200/800

A dragon like ghost appeared.

'_He lost his mind. My Power Tool Dragon is way stronger than his monster. And even if he power it up, I can save my Power Tool Dragon by sending the Double Tool C&D to the Graveyard._' Leo thought.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Gestalt Trap." Frank said.

A cuff with spikes appear then cuffed on Power Tool's neck.

"What is that on my dragon?" Leo asked.

"With Gestalt Trap is on your dragon, it's negate it's effects and drop it's ATK and DEF right to zero." Frank said.

"It's does what?" Leo asked in worry.

(PTD: 2300/2500-0/0)

"Next I activate Immortal Homeostasis on you dragon. Now, it can't be destroy in battle but each turn, if it's ATK are different from its original ATK, inflict 300 damage to your Life Points. Now Ido, attack his toy dragon." Frank called.

Ido scratching Power Tool Dragon, leaving scratch marks on it's chest.

Leo: 3700-1500

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. So much for your toy dragon." Frank said.

"Oh, shut up. it's my turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"Don't forget. Thanks to my Immortal Homeostasis, you lose 300 of your Life Points since your dragon ATK points are different." Frank said.

Power Tool Dragon glow dark then the dark glow clover Leo.

Leo: 1500-1200

"I-I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"A light type monster? Good, I can use this, my Depth-Guiding Light. When you summon a light monster, you must send five cards to the Graveyard. Now, look to the light." Frank said.

Leo look at the card like he was hypnotized.

"Good, now, let count." Frank said.

Leo in trance, send five top cards to the Graveyard while Frank count them.

"Very good, boy. Now, you show me the sixth card." Frank said.

Leo reveal a card from the top of his deck.

"The Magical Mallet. You'll use it." Frank said.

Leo activate Magical Mallet. Send two cards to his deck, his deck shuffle then Leo draw two cards.

"Now, I can see it in your eyes. You have no one. You're all alone. No family and no friends. If you surrender, I'll end the pain of dark and lonely." Frank said.

(Meanwhile)

"Frank got Leo hypnotized!" Jack said/yelled before he run off.

(Meanwhile)

"Leo is in trouble. I got to do something." Yusei said before he run off.

(Meanwhile)

Leo slowly about to place his hand on his deck to surrender.

"That it. Surrender now." Frank said.

Suddenly, a golden orb came out of nowhere and stop in front of Leo. Trance Leo look at the orb when something in his vest glowing. Leo pull the glowing thing and look at it. It was a picture of him when he was four years old with younger Jack, Yusei and Crow.

(Flashback)

_Four years old Leo was sitting on the ground, crying as he tripped and got a cut on his knee. Yusei and Crow, comfort Leo while Jack got back with First Aid kit._

"_Alright, Leo. Let take care of that cut." Jack said._

_Jack clear the knee and wrap the bandage around it._

"_There you go, feel better?" Jack asked._

_Leo slowly nodded as he wipe some tears._

"_Thank you Jack, Yusei and Crow." Leo said as he hug them._

"_What are brothers for?" Crow asked._

"_No matter what, Jack, Crow and I will always be there for you." Yusei said._

(Flashback)

After Leo got a flashback, he snapped out the trance as the orb move away.

"No way. I never surrender!" Leo yelled as he put the picture back in his vest.

'_Impossible! How did he got out my trance?_' Frank thought.

"Since Scopen is in attack mode, I can summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Videon

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Light

1000/1000

A video camera appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, my Scopen give Staplen a tune up." Leo said.

As Scopen tuning up with Staplen, Jack and Yusei enter the area. (Like Yusei did when Frank Duel with Luna in TV show.)

"I Synchro Summon Vylon Delta in defense mode." Leo said.

Vylon Delta

Level 7

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

Light

1700/2800

A man with angel like wings, wearing white armor appear.

"I didn't know Leo has that." Jack said.

"His new friend named Carly give it to him." Yusei said.

"Next I activate his special ability. One per turn I pick an Equip Spell from my deck and add to my hand." Leo said.

Leo look through his deck.

"I choose Power Converter. Next I use in on Delta. I end my turn with two face-downs." Leo said.

"I don't know how you got out of the trance, but you won't win. It's my turn." Frank said.

Frank draw a card and look at it.

"Now, Ido, attack his Power Tool Dragon." Frank said.

"If this attack success, Frank will go to next round." MC said to the crowd.

"I reveal my face-down card, Kunai with Chain. Thank to this trap. Your monster is stop and my Dragon gain 500 ATK points." Leo said.

Ido just stopped.

(PTD: 0-500)

"It's still no match against my Ido." Frank said.

"True, but I going to use this, my Power Break. Since my Power Tool Dragon is on the field, all Equip cards are return to our decks and you lose 500 Life Points for each card return." Leo said.

"What?" Frank said in surprise.

"Even the trap one, that four cards, so Frank will lose..." Yusei said.

"2000 Life Points. That mean Leo won." Jack said.

All equip cards return to the owners deck and a lightning shoot out of nowhere at Frank.

Frank: 1900-0

"I don't believe, Ladies and Gentlemen. Leo won and on the next round." MC said.

Leo smile before he fall backward. Jack got him.

"He's unconscious, but he'll be alright." Jack said to Yusei.

Jack take off his jacket and wrap it around Leo then hand him to Yusei. Yusei look confuse at Jack but carry Leo back to the waiting room. When Yusei is in the room, he lay Leo on the sofa. Luna watch while rubbed her arm.

(How was that. What was that golden orb? Just wait and see. Until then, enjoy and review.)


	13. Chapter 13: Leo VS Greiger

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 13: Leo VS Greiger**

Leo, Yusei, Luna, Akiza and Greiger are at the centre of the area.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, since we have five contestants left, they'll each write their name on the paper then put the paper in the wheel and I spin the wheel to see who will wait in next around." MC said, pointing at Bingo like wheel.

The contestants write their names on the paper then one by one the contestants put the paper in the wheel. MC Spin the wheel four few second before took one paper out.

"And the one who will be at the next round is... Miss Luna. She'll be waiting for the next round." MC said.

Luna walk away. Leo would have saw her but he didn't, he just look at the tower where Rex, Lazar and Jack is.

'_Jack, even if you used me, I know deep down, you still care for me._' Leo thought with a small smile.

"Now it's time to see who faces who." The MC said as the pictures of everyone flashed.

Yusei VS Akiza

Leo VS Greiger

"Okay the first Duelists to complete are Yusei VS Akiza. Now will the other Duelists please leave the area so we can begin the duel?" MC asked.

(We going to skip that part because this Duel is just like the one in T.V. the different is that Akiza is very, very mad about Yusei's mark.)

Yusei stares at Akiza as she leaves with Sayer.

"Yusei is now at the next Round. The next match will start tomorrow." MC said.

(Meanwhile)

"Tomorrow is a Turbo Duel of Leo VS Greiger." Carly said.

"I can't wait to see Leo's Turbo Duel." Tenzen said.

"But I heard that Duel Runner that Greiger is using is a prototype and just finish the real one. No one know what it look like." Bolt said.

'_In that case, if I can sneak in and take some pictures, I can show them to Leo._' Carly thought.

(Night time)

Carly sneaks around a storage area. She comes to Greiger's garage and climbs in through the window. After turning on her flashlight, she is frightened upon seeing what she thinks is a ghost. Her screams set off an alarm.

(Meanwhile)

Rex just asked Greiger to get rid of Leo before Jack bang through the door.

"Goodwin! I want to talk to you." Jack said.

"Can't it wait until the morning and you could have knocked on the door." Rex said.

"What did you think you were doing, using Frank guy to hypnotized poor Leo? That's cheating." Jack said.

"I assure you that I have nothing to do with this. Just be grateful that brat didn't lose yet." Rex said.

"That _brat_ is my little brother. The only person I hold deep within my heart." Jack said.

"How touching. But the boy is in the way." Rex said.

"In the way of what?" Jack asked in angry.

"All in good times, Jack." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei and Leo speed back to the hideout. Suddenly, a same golden orb came out of nowhere and went in front of Leo, causing him to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Yusei said.

"Can't you see it too?" Leo asked.

"See what? I don't see anything." Yusei said.

For some reason, only Leo can see the golden orb. The orb then fly off and Leo follow it. Yusei follow Leo in confuse.

(Few moments later)

The orb stop at the ally, Leo and Yusei stop at the same time. Then the orb move away. Greiger emerges from an alley, with Carly over his shoulder.

"What happen?" Yusei asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I found her sleeping in my garage. I'll explain later." Greiger said.

(Few hours later)

They at Leo and Yusei's hideout. Greiger laid Carly on the bed. After that, Greiger was talking with Leo and Yusei.

"Thanks for bringing Carly to us." Leo said.

"We own you one." Leo said.

"Forget it. She's trying to help you out, Leo." Greiger said.

"Help me out?" Leo said.

"She wanting a sneak peek at my real Duel Runner, like everyone else. In fact, I had to put five new security systems in to make sure it under wrap." Greiger said.

"You're going to call Security?" Yusei asked.

"No. I know how fond she is of Leo. Like a true friend." Greiger said.

"Anyway, Leo. Off to bed." Yusei said.

"What? But Yusei..." Leo said.

"No buts, Leo. You got Duel tomorrow and you need some rest. Now, off to bed." Yusei said.

Leo see that there no point arguing.

"Fine. Goodnight, Yusei." Leo said as he hugged Yusei.

"Goodnight, Leo." Yusei said.

Leo then went off.

"Good kid. He remind me of my little brother." Greiger said.

Greiger was about to gone off but stop.

"Tell your brother that one of us has to lose and tomorrow, it's going to be him." Greiger said.

With that, Greiger went off.

(Morning at stadium)

"The Duel of Leo VS Greiger is about to beginning." MC said to the crowd.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Yusei are working on Leo's Duel Runner. Carly is in the same room.

"Leo, I'm really sorry about what happen yesterday. I was just trying to help." Carly said.

"I'm understand, Carly. But my three best Duel teachers taught me that cheating isn't the answer. Besides, I don't need to cheat to beat Greiger." Leo said.

Yusei smile at it.

"Ok, Leo, you all set." Yusei said.

Leo got on his Duel Runner.

"Good luck, Leo." Carly said.

Leo smile while putting on his helmet. Then Leo speed off.

(Meanwhile)

"And now, let's give a warm welcome to the first kid riding a Duel Runner underage. I give you Leo." MC said.

Leo speeds out of his tunnel and stop at the starting line.

"Lose the disguise, brat." A crowd member said.

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone." Another crowd member said.

'_What do they mean 'disguise'? I'm not wearing disguise._' Leo thought.

Suddenly, Greiger and his really big Duel Runner speeds out of his tunnel and stop at the starting line next to Leo.

"When Lazar said you got a Duel Runner, I thought he was joking. Are you a bit too young for Duel Runner and Turbo Duel? Also, is this even a Duel Runner?" Greiger asked.

"Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean you're better." Leo said.

"We'll see kid." Greiger said.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, they at the starting line so, there's only one thing to do. Duelists, start your Duel." MC said.

"**Duel Mode engage! Autopilot activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

Leo and Greiger started their engine as the hologram screen appeared in front of them. It's showing red light.

"**On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!**" a voice in the screen said.

That light show green and Leo and Greiger speed off.

"Duel!" They said at the same time.

Leo: 4000

Greiger: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Leo's SPC; 0 Greiger's SPC; 0)

"I summon Trap Reactor・Y FI in attack mode." Greiger said.

Trap Reactor・Y FI

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

800/1800

A humanoid plane with guns appear.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Greiger said.

"I'm up." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Leo's SPC; 1 Greiger's SPC; 1)

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"When my Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"Now, Radion attack his Trap Reactor・Y FI." Leo called.

Radion attack Trap Reactor.

Greiger: 4000-3000

(Greiger's SPC; 1-0)

But Trap Reactor didn't get destroyed.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Surprise? You forget about my face-down card. Fake Explosion, this trap save my monster, and there a bonus, I can summon level five monster from my hand, and what better monster to summon than my Summon Reactor・SK." Greiger said.

Summon Reactor・SK

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Dark

2000/1400

A humanoid war plane appear.

'_Way the go, Leo. Not only did you fail to take out his Trap Reactor, but you also got him called his other Reactor. I just knew he got Spell Reactor__・__RE. When he has all three of them on the field, he'll summon his best card, the Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. I have to get ready for it._' Leo thought.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Face it, boy. You can't win." Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it.

(Leo's SPC; 2 Greiger's SPC; 1)

"I summon Spell Reactor・RE in attack mode." Greiger said.

Spell Reactor・RE

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Dark

1200/900

A snake/dragon like robot appear.

"Now, I activate Summon Reactor・SK special ability. By sending him, Trap Reactor・Y FI and Spell Reactor・RE, I can summon my favourite monster, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Greiger said.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE

Level 8

Machine/Effect

Wind

3000/2500

Three monsters combine to a giant humanoid war aircraft.

"Next, I activate his special ability. By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one card on your field. So, say bye-bye to your Radio toy." Greiger said.

SKY FIRE's guns firing at Radion.

"Now you're wide open. SKY FIRE, attack the kid direct." Greiger called.

SKY FIRE shoot some missiles at Leo.

"Sorry kid, like I asked your brother to tell you, 'One of us has to lose, and today, is you'." Greiger said.

Leo: 4000

"What? You should have lost some Life Points." Greiger said.

"Didn't anyone tell you, 'looks can be deceiving'? You forgot about my face-down cards. And one of them is Defense Draw. During your turn, I get no damage and I get to draw one card." Leo said.

Leo draw one card.

"Very clever, but still, you can't win. My village need me so I must win and you must lose." Greiger said.

"We'll see." Leo said.

"Yes, we will. I end my turn." Greiger said.

"I'm up then." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Leo's SPC; 3 Greiger's SPC; 2)

'_Ok Leo, what do you know about Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. One thing is by sending one card to the Graveyard, that thing can destroy one of my cards. Other, each turn, if I summon a monster or set a card, it's destroy and I lose 800 Life Points. Wow, Yusei, Jack and Crow taught me so well. I know what I had to do._' Leo thought.

"I set one card face-down." Leo said.

"You made a bit mistake. My SKY FIRE's special ability is now activate. Now that card you set is destroy and you lose 800 of your Life Points." Greiger said.

SKY FIRE drop the bomb on Leo's face-down card and destroy it.

Leo: 4000-3200

Leo just smile.

(Meanwhile)

"Is Leo smiling?" Carly asked.

"I think he is." Tenzen said.

(Meanwhile)

"Very clever, Leo." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Good strategy. I'm very proud of you._' Jack thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Why are you smiling?" Greiger asked.

"You see. I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Is this some kind of joke? That toy of yours won't stand a chance against my Flying Fortress." Greiger said.

"It will be, 'cause since Scopen is in attack mode, I can summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"And now, my Level 3 Scopen give my Level 4 Boomboxen a good old tune up. And next, I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Unbelievable Ladies and Gentlemen. It's a machine war! We have Powerful Flying Fortress SKY FIRE VS the Mighty Power Tool Dragon. Who will win this war?" MC asked.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, my favourite trap card, Metalmorph. Not only does it give my dragon 300 ATK points, but when Power Tool attack your monster, it get half of your monster Attack points." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon's golden armor is changing to sliver armor.

(PTD: 2300-2600)

"If my math is right _which it usually is,_ that 1500 from 3000." MC said.

"Like you said, Greiger. 'Only one of us has to lose, and today is you'." Leo said.

"Yeah right, even if you destroy my SKY FIRE, I'll still have enough Life Points to win." Greiger said.

"Trust me, I did the math, _Thanks to Crow and his boring home class_." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Crow will grow feathers when he hear what Leo just said." Yusei said, laugh a bit.

(Meanwhile)

"AHCHOO!" Crow sneezed.

"Gesundheit, Crow." Kokoro said.

"Thanks, Leo must been talking about how best brother I am to him." Crow said.

(Back with Leo and Greiger.)

"I activate Speed Spell – Riryoku. By remove 2 Speed Counters, I take half of your monster's ATK points and add them to my dragon." Leo said.

(FFSF: 3000-1500)

(PTD: 2600-4100)

"That clever. Leo is using SKY FIRE's half of it's ATK points against it." MC said.

"I'm sorry Greiger, but with my brother's friends on the line, I have to win. Power Tool Dragon, end this Duel now." Leo called.

(PTD: 4100-4850)

Power Tool Dragon attack and destroy Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Greiger: 3000-0

"And it's over. Leo is at the next round." MC said.

Leo went to check Greiger.

"Greiger, are you alright?" Leo said.

Greiger got off his Duel Runner and holds his hand to his face in a manner similar to if he was holding a microphone.

"Leo, I'm fine. But it's not over." Greiger said through microphone.

At the same time the MC's microphone stop working.

"Is this thing on?" MC said.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"My village has been destroyed." Greiger said through the microphone.

"Destroyed?" Leo asked.

"There was a big fire. But I learn the truth. Goodwin wasn't going to rebuild my village like he promised. It wasn't there anymore." Greiger said through the microphone.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Greiger draws up the images of his village.

"That was my Village, before Goodwin came long." Greiger said.

(Meanwhile)

"How is he doing that?" Lazar asked.

(Back with Leo and Greiger)

"I Look at Goodwin's file before the Duel and discover that it wasn't just destruction." Greiger said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Leo then notices spikes are on the Greiger's Duel Runner wheels.

"They never on your Duel Runner while Duel. What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I'll tell you what going on. Goodwin was using our valley as a testing ground to summon the Crimson Dragon. But he couldn't control the energy. It was too powerful, and then..." Greiger said.

Greiger draws up the images of destruction of his village.

"The village is gone. Everyone who live there. All gone. Nowhere to be found." Greiger said.

"Greiger, are you sure about all of this?" Leo asked.

"I'm seen the files myself. I'm very sure. And now, Goodwin is going to answers for all of his lies." Greiger said.

Greiger put the microphone down, hops on his Duel Runner and speed off.

"Greiger, what are you doing?" Leo called/asked.

Greiger picks up speed racing around the circuit.

"Now, Goodwin, it's time for you to pay!" Greiger yelled.

Greiger ramps towards Goodwin's tower.

"No!" Leo yelled.

Leo speeds on his own Duel Runner in the opposite direction.

"Leo?" Greiger asked.

"No!" Yusei yelled.

"Don't do it!" Jack yelled.

Leo's Runner colliding with Greiger's Runner and manages to knock him off course. The spikes on the wheel break off and crashes towards Rex Goodwin's tower. Rex grabs the spinning spike in one hand. The impact tears up his glove, revealing he has a mechanical hand. Lazar falls to the floor in shock, while Jack didn't notice that as he run off. Yusei did the same. All they care about right now is to see if Leo is ok.

'_Please, be alright._' Yusei and Jack thought.

The Duel Runners land on the road. Greiger went to Leo and quickly grab Leo by his vest.

"Why did you stop me?" Greiger asked.

"I'm sorry that Goodwin lied and used you, but if you settle things by force, you would have been just as bad as him for what he did to your village." Leo said.

Greiger releases Leo and lets out a scream. Jack and Yusei run to Leo to make sure his ok.

"Leo, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Leo said.

"Don't ever do that again, I was worried." Jack said in worry.

"What? You actually care for Leo?" Yusei asked.

Jack didn't say anything and went back to the Tower. Leo put a small smile before he look at the tower where Rex is.

'_I'm so do not trusting you, Goodwin._' Leo thought.

(How was that? What is Goodwin up too? How come only Leo see that golden orb? Just wait and see.)


	14. Chapter 14: Leo VS Luna

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 14: Leo VS Luna (a shocking discovery)**

"So, not only did Greiger failed to get rid of that brat, but he he's discover our plan." Lazar said.

"Not to worry, no one going to believe him. Now then, I have two Duelists left to get rid of the kid and then we can forces on Luna to see if she is a Singer." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. We'll spin the wheel to see who will wait in the next round." MC said.

MC spin the wheel for few seconds before he take one paper out.

"And the one who will be at the next round is... Yusei Fudo. He'll be waiting for the next round. So the next match is Leo VS Luna." MC said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is preparing his deck for his Duel. Yusei and Bolt are in the room with him.

"Anything you know about this Lula?" Leo asked.

"For the start, her name is _Luna_." Bolt said.

"Oh, whatever." Leo said.

"All I know is that she never leave her house. Well, sometime she does but not all the time." Bolt said.

"Why's that?" Yusei asked.

"Well, when she was three, she lapsed into a coma and did not awaken for a month. When she did wake up, she was saying about meeting Duel Monster Spirits." Bolt said.

"Duel Monster Spirits?" Leo asked.

"That all she said." Bolt said.

"I see." Leo said.

As Leo headed to the area, Carly rush to Leo.

"Leo, I need to tell you something." Carly said.

"Not now, Carly. I have a Duel to win." Leo said as he's head to the area.

Carly try to catch up.

"Wait Leo, you don't underst-" Carly was cut off by _somehow_ trip and fall in a big bin while her legs is outside, thrashing.

Yusei and Bolt help Carly out.

(Meanwhile)

"And now, will Leo and Luna please enter the area." MC asked.

Leo and Luna enter the area from each opposite sides. When they saw each other, they in a very, very, very, very big shock. They run to the centre of the area to get a closer look at each other. They scratch they head, then hold three fingers, then wave their hand. Suddenly point at each other.

"Doppelganger! Me? You the Doppelganger! I'm not! Yes, you are!" They yelled at the same time at each other.

"I know don't what going on here, but no one, not even a _girl_ can copy me." Leo said.

"I'm not coping you, you coping me." Luna said.

"Am not." Leo said.

"Are too." Luna said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I hate to interrupt your arguing, but would you two _please_ start your Duel?" MC asked as the crowed are waiting for the Duel.

"Fine!" Leo and Luna said at the same time.

Leo and Luna went back to their side and getting ready to Duel.

(Meanwhile)

"I like to see how that brat gets out of this." Lazar said.

"If luck, he might make Luna's mark appear." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

"Ok, copy girl. Let's Duel, Lula." Leo said.

"I'm not a copy girl, and the name is _Luna_." Luna said.

"_Whatever._" Leo just said.

Luna: 4000

Leo: 4000

"I'll go first." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I activate a Field Spell, Ancient Forest." Luna said.

The field is turning into a forest.

"Whoa." Leo just said.

(Meanwhile)

As Yusei and Bolt clear Carly out of the garbage, Tenzen rush to them.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe what I just saw." Tenzen said.

"What is it, gramps?" Bolt asked.

"Leo and Luna look exactly a-like." Tenzen said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Come and see." Tenzen said.

Tenzen lead others to the stands. Other but Carly and Tenzen are in shock.

"That's what I been trying to tell him." Carly said.

(Back with Luna and Leo)

"Next, I summon Fairy Archer in attack mode." Luna said.

Fairy Archer

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Light

1400/600

A human size fairy with bow and arrow appear.

"I can't attack you with her because it's my first turn, but you will lose some Life Points on my first turn." Luna said.

"Ha?" Leo asked in confused.

"Her special ability is, for every light type monsters I have on the field, you'll lose 400 Life Points." Luna said.

Archer shoot her arrow at Leo.

Leo: 4000-3600

"_Bull-eye._" Fairy Archer said.

'_Did her monster just talk? No, that's impossible. I must be hearing things._' Leo thought.

"That's all for now. You up, copy boy." Luna said.

"I'm not a copy boy, copy girl. It's my turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon..." Leo started.

"Oh, by the way. Thanks to my Ancient Forest." Luna said, cutting Leo off.

Leo look at Luna in confused.

"All monsters on the field or been summoned can't be in defense mode. They must be in attack mode." Luna said.

"Well, that fine by me, 'cause I need this monster in attack mode. Morphtronic Scopen, join the party." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Why you want that in attack mode?" Luna asked.

"Because my Morphtronics' effects are dictated by their Battle Position." Leo said.

"You mean they have different abilities in each mode?" Luna asked.

"That's right. Speaking of Morphtronics' abilities, since Scopen is in attack mode, I can summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"So what? They no match for my Fairy Archer." Luna said.

"That's what you think, Lula..." Leo started.

"It's _Luna_." Luna said.

"_Whatever_. Now, My Scopen give Boomboxen a good tune up. And now, I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"That a big toy you have." Luna said.

"Very funny, Lula." Leo said.

"_Luna!_" Luna said a bit louder.

"_Whatever._ Now, I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"It's my Break! Draw! When my Power Tool destroy your monster, I get to draw one card." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon glow white.

"Go, Power Tool Dragon. Attack her fairy." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon attack and destroy the Archer.

Luna: 4000-3100

"And now, the effect of Break! Draw! activate. Since my dragon destroy your monster I get to draw one card." Leo said.

Leo draw a card.

"And now, I-" Leo started.

"The effect of Ancient Forest is activate. When a monster attacked, it's now destroy." Luna said.

The sunlight beam through the leaves of tree at Power Tool Dragon.

(Meanwhile)

"So much for the rare Power Tool Dragon." Lazar said.

'_We'll see about that._' Jack thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Your junk dragon is now gone." Luna said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Look again." Leo said.

When the light clear, the Power Tool Dragon is still standing or _flying_, without a big scratch on it.

"What? But how...?" Luna asked.

"I can't believe it, Ladies and Gentlemen. The Power Tool Dragon is somehow survived form Ancient Forest effect." MC said.

"Sorry copy girl, but all I need to do is send the Equip card that equipped on it, to the Graveyard, my dragon survive." Leo said.

"I'm _not_ copy girl." Luna said.

"Now, as I was saying, I set two cards face-down and that end my turn." Leo said.

"My move." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

'_I got to get rid of that dragon... thing._' Luna thought.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said.

Sunlight Unicorn

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Light

1800/1000

A white unicorn with blue hair appeared.

"Next I activate Horn of Unicorn the on my Unicorn. It's give him 700 ATK and DEF points." Luna said.

(SU: 1800/1000-2500/1700)

"And now, Unicorn, attack his dragon toy." Luna called.

Sunlight Unicorn charge at Power Tool Dragon.

"Hold it, copy girl. I reveal my face-down card, Metalmorph. This trap card act like a equip card and give Power Tool 300 more ATK points." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon's golden armor is changing to sliver armor.

(PTD: 2300-2600)

"And now, Power Tool Dragon, counterattack." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon charge at Sunlight Unicorn. When, Power Tool Dragon's screwdriver like weapon and Sunlight Unicorn's horn collide, the big orb of light appear between them.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"What's happening?" Luna said.

Leo and Luna close their eyes from the light. When they opened their eyes, they in the _real_ forest with some Duel Monsters that not theirs.

"What the...?" Leo asked.

"We in the Spirit World. I've been there a long time ago." Luna said.

"The what world?" Leo asked.

"The _Spirit_ world. It's where all Duel Monster Spirits live." Luna said.

(In the human world)

Leo and Luna remain motionless.

(Meanwhile)

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Carly asked.

"Well, Luna tries to destroy Leo's Power Tool Dragon with her power up Sunlight Unicorn." Bolt said.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because, with the Power Tool Dragon's effect, 'take one equip card from the deck add it to the hand' and send the equip card to the Graveyard to Save Power Tool Dragon.', Leo will use those effects over and over and over again until the Duel end." Bolt said.

"Oh." Carly said.

"Anyway, Leo counter it with Metalmorph, making his dragon 100 point stronger than Luna's unicorn and destroy it, costing Luna's Life Points go down by 100." Bolt said.

Luna: 3100-3000

"After that, they froze. Like they in trance." Bolt said.

(Back at the Duel Area.)

"When... Horn... of... Unicorn... is... destroy... and... send... to... the... Graveyard. It... goes... on... top... of... my... deck. Next,... I... activate... Monster... Reborn,... this... allowed... me... to... summon... a... monster... from... the... Graveyard. I... choose... Sunlight... Unicorn." Trance Luna said.

The unicorn reappear.

"Next,... I... activate... it's... special... ability. For... one... per... turn,... I... look... a... top... card... of... my... deck... and... if... it's... a... spell... card,... I... can... add... it... to... my... hand... and... we...know... that... my... Horn... of... Unicorn... so,... I... add... then... reequip... it... on... unicorn." Trance Luna said.

Trance Luna draw then equip it to her unicorn again.

(SU: 1800/1000-2500/1700)

"I... set... one... card... face-down... and... end...my... turn." Luna said.

"Hurry up! Make a move, brat!" A crowd member said.

(Meanwhile)

"Something wrong." Jack said.

Jack run off before Lazar stop him.

(Meanwhile)

"Leo is in trouble. I got to do something." Yusei said before he run off.

(In the Spirit World)

Sunlight Unicorn is reunited with Luna and point it's horn at Leo. Leo slowly back away.

"Good horsey. Nice horsey." Leo said.

Leo got his back pressed against the tree. Sunlight Unicorn charge to Leo. Leo close his eyes as he waiting for the pain.

...

...

...

...

...

...

But the pain didn't come. Leo open his eyes and saw the same golden orb blocking the attack.

'_That was close. Thank god to that orb._' Leo thought.

"_Luna, I know you will come back._" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Leo asked.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said.

Luna run off with Sunlight Unicorn. Leo decide to follow with the golden orb following him.

(In the human world)

Yusei and Jack dashes into the arena. Jack rush to Leo.

"Leo!" Jack yelled.

There's no response from Leo. Jack snaps his fingers few times.

"No good, Yusei. It's like Leo is in some sort of trance." Jack said to Yusei, who with Luna.

"Same thing with Luna." Yusei said.

Yusei then notice something.

"Jack, Luna got a mark too." Yusei said as he point at glowing dragon claw mark on her arm.

"Leo's mark glow as well." Jack said as he point at Leo's glowing dragon heart mark.

"But ours didn't." Yusei said as he look at his arm where his (temporarily) mark that didn't glow.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in the stadium, Professor Frank is just standing in the centre of the poorly lit chamber. He like in the trance as well. There a glowing dragon marks in each of his eyes. Luna's mark in left eye and Leo's mark in right eye.

(Meanwhile)

In Rex Godwin's sky box Rex and Lazar were talking to Zigzix on a monitor.

"Excellent news! Look here." Zigzix said.

Zigzix hyperactively holding up his D-Sensor showing them the reading.

"The D-Sensor has detected a signal. Miss Luna is a _Signer_." Zigzix said.

"Then, it look like that boy did a good job." Lazar said.

"Indeed." Rex said.

Just then, Zigzix remember a very important fact.

"But I Probably should report you about something..." Zigzix try to say.

"Now, all we need is one more Singer." Lazar said.

"I detected something else..." Zigzix try to say.

"Soon, the Crimson Dragon will appear." Rex said.

"Sir..." Zigzix try to say.

"Enough! That will be all." Rex said.

"But sir..." Zigzix try to say.

"I said that will be all." Rex said.

"...Yes, sir." Zigzix said.

With that, the monitor was turn off.

(In the Spirit World)

Leo, Luna, Sunlight Unicorn and the golden orb stops at the dry reminiscent of a river, where a large crag stands behind it.

"What happen to the Spirit World?" Luna asked.

"And what is that?" Leo asked, pointing at the shape of a large dragon on the face of the crag.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said.

Luna and Sunlight Unicorn run to the crag. Leo follow them while the golden orb fly off.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, what happen?" Luna asked.

"_The Spirit World has been taking over by the forces of darkness the moment you return home._" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Can someone _please_ tell me WHAT'S GOING ON? First, Lula look like me '_because she a doppelganger'_, second, her Fairy Archer was talking, third, we end up in this wield world and now a dragon inside that rock knows Lula." Leo said.

"FYI, I'm not doppelganger and the name _Luna_." Luna said.

"_Whatever_." Leo said.

"_I'll show you two._" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

A gush of water quickly fills the dry river. Leo and Luna shield themselves with their arms. After lowering their arms, Leo and Luna now stands alone at their side of the river, now appears in its past beauty. A younger version of Luna plays there with Duel Monsters Spirits, while Ancient Fairy Dragon, in its prime watches over them.

"Almost done." Young Luna said as she creates a garland of flowers.

When she finish, young Luna places it on Kuribon, as a crown. As the Spirits cheers, young Luna feel a bit sad while place her hand on her chest where her heart is.

"_What's a matter, Luna?_" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Well, it just... you promise you guys won't laugh?" Young Luna asked.

"_We promise._" Ancient Fairy Dragon said while other Spirits nodded.

"It's just that... starting as a baby, I feel like I missing something." Luna said.

"_Missing something?_" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I don't know what it is. All I know that my heart telling me to look for it. I thought it in the Spirit World... but it's not. I don't want to upset you guys, but-" Young Luna try to say.

"_I understand, Luna. I'll send you home so you can find what you looking for._" Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

With that, Ancient Fairy Dragon glowing white orb appeared around young Luna and send her home. The Spirits wave goodbye as well as saying good luck finding it. Luna and Leo return back to the dry reminiscent of a river.

"That was wield." Leo said.

Leo and Luna hear a growling noise and turns to find Ido the Supreme Magical Force, now behind them. Ido disappears, leaving Frank now standing in its place.

"Finally, I'm in the Spirit World." Frank said after he lost his calm nature.

"Oh no, not you again." Leo said.

"You! What are you doing there brat?" Frank asked.

"What's a matter, become a sore loser after got beaten by a kid?" Leo asked/joke.

"Joke all you want. Now that I'm in the Spirit World, I'll claim it as my own." Frank said.

Surrounding trees begin to crumble, while a dark shadowy matter spreads around from below Frank.

"The Spirit World!" Luna yelled in worry.

"Well, I'm going to take you down." Leo said.

Leo charge at Frank, only to stop when Ido reappear.

"You're certainly welcome to try." Frank said.

Ido was about to destroy Leo when the golden orb came and spin around Ido. The dragon like monster try to catch or scratch the orb but the orb move too quickly.

"What wrong with you?" Frank asked.

"At least we know that golden orb is on our side." Leo said.

"What golden orb?" Luna asked.

"Never mind. We need to figure out how we '_and Frank guy',_ got in there and how do we get home." Leo said.

"Well, during the Duel, there was a flash. He must have _somehow_ follow us. So, ending the Duel might take ours _even him_, home." Luna said.

"It's worth a try." Leo said.

With that Leo and Luna move far apart.

(In the human world)

Leo and Luna's eyes return to normal.

"Their eyes went back to normal." Jack said.

(In the Spirit World)

Leo and Luna's Duel Disks reappears on their arm and their cards assume their positions on the field.

(SU: 2500/1700)

(PTD: 2600/2500)

"It's my turn, I draw." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

'_Perfect, it's one of my Morphtronic._' Leo thought.

"I hope you ready for this. I reveal my face-down card, Morphtronic Impact Return. Thanks to this trap, by sending one Morphtronic from my hand to my deck, your forest and your horn go back to your hand." Leo said.

With that, Leo send the card he just draw and Luna's spell cards are sending to her hand.

(In the human world)

The forest field card disappear.

"Hey, the forest is gone." Yusei said.

(In the Spirit World)

"With that horn gone, you unicorn's ATK and DEF points are back to normal." Leo said.

(SU: 2500/1700-1800/1000)

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Sunlight Unicorn." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon charge at Sunlight Unicorn.

"Just to let you know that my Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Metalmorph, so, when my dragon attack you unicorn, it's take half of you unicorn's ATK points, and that half of 2500." Leo said.

(PTD: 2600-3850)

"Hold it, I reveal my face-down card, Fairy Wind. With this in play, other Trap and Spell cards are destroy and we take 300 points of damage for each of our cards, but since there only one trap card and it's on your side of the field, I'm afraid you are the only one that lose 300 Life Points." Luna said.

(In the human world)

Power Tool Dragon's armor turn back to gold.

"Ok, what the god dam is going on?" Jack asked.

"I wish I knew." Yusei said.

(In the Spirit World)

(PTD: 3850-2300)

Leo: 3600-3300

"So what. My dragon is still stronger when you unicorn." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon destroy Sunlight Unicorn.

Luna: 3000-2500

"I end my turn." Leo said.

"My move." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Kuribon in attack mode." Luna said.

Kuribon

Level 1

Fairy/Effect

300/200

A small brown creature with a tail with a bow, appeared.

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn." Luna said.

'_Thanks to Kuribon and my Oberon's Prank, if Leo power up his dragon over 3300, I'll be ready and we'll both lose._' Luna thought.

"My turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

'S_ince Lula summoned that Kuribon in attack mode, I would guess that she want me to attack and I bet that face-down card is that Oberon's Prank, so, if I attack, Kuribon, it's effect will activate and when I gain Life points, it's turn into damage instead. I hope I know what I'm doing._' Leo thought.

"Now, I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"Yes! Now, ready Lula?" Leo asked.

"_Luna!_" Luna, Frank and Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"_Oh, whatever_. It's my good old Double Tool C&D. During my turn, my Power Tool Dragon gain 1000 ATK points." Leo said.

(PTD: 2300-3300)

"Now, attack her Kuribon." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon charge at Kuribon.

"You activate Kuribon's special ability." Luna said.

"No, I didn't. Because with Double Tool C&D, if I battle with effect monster, it's effect is negated." Leo said.

"What?" Luna asked in surprise.

'_That mean that he'll win._' Luna thought.

Power Tool Dragon destroy Kuribon.

Luna: 2500-0

Suddenly, there was a big flash, covering Luna, Leo and Frank.

(In the human world)

Both players regain their consciousness.

"Leo!" Jack and Yusei yelled.

They rush to Leo to see if he's ok. While that happen, Luna got up and walk off.

"Incredible. Leo somehow won the Duel and is now going to face Yusei Fudo in the next round." MC said.

Before exit, Luna look back at Leo.

'_For some strange reason, I feel like I know him. But I don't understand why. Ancient Fairy Dragon, I wish you with me right now._' Luna thought before went home.

(Meanwhile)

Frank regain his consciousness.

"It can't be. Human World? But I was so close. That brat will pay for this." Frank said.

(Meanwhile)

A hand shown spinning the Ancient Fairy Dragon card.

(Meanwhile)

Luna's mother is in her office, just finishing the paper work. Slowly, she reach the top draw, open up and took out a photo. She look at it in sadness. It's a Photo of Luna and Leo from few hours after birth. She rub her finger over Leo few times before lay down on her desk and cry so hard.

(How was that? What Zigzix try to tell Goodwin? What's Luna missing? Will the Spirit World be safe? Just wait and see. What do you think about Luna return from the Spirit World? I thought about it for so long until I got an Idea. I hope you like it. See you soon.)


	15. Chapter 15: Leo VS Yusei Star VS Life

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 15: Leo VS Yusei (Star VS Life)**

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. The match of Leo Vs Yusei will start in few minutes. If you like, go get yourself some snacks." MC said.

Some of the crowd are off to the concessions.

(Meanwhile)

"Do you understand now?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Her name is Luna." Leo said.

"Good. When you see her, apologize to her." Yusei said.

"I will." Leo said.

Leo then walk off.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked.

"Getting something to eat." Leo said.

"Leo, Wait!" Yusei called.

Yusei run in front of Leo, stopping him for going.

"It's not a smart thing for kids _including you,_ to go off alone. You wait here, I'll get you something to eat." Yusei said before went off.

Leo sit down on the sofa and wait. It's not long before Leo heard someone going to him.

"That was fa-" Leo was cut off by someone grab him by his vest and ram him to the wall and hold him there.

Leo thrashing his legs while trying to get free. He look at the person who is Professor Frank.

"You brat..." Frank said.

"Nice to see you too." Leo said.

"You ruined my chance to rule the Spirit World." Frank said.

"All I did is what Yusei, Jack and Crow taught me. '_Do what is right._' Speaking about Jack and Yusei, they right behind you with the others." Leo said.

"Right behind me? What do you take me for, a fool?" Frank asked.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind Frank.

Frank turn and saw Yusei, Jack, Bolt, Tenzen and Carly.

"Would you _please_ put our brother down?" Jack asked in get-away-from-my-family tone.

Professor knew he won't stand a chance against Jack and Yusei, so he slowly put down Leo who run to Yusei.

"Yusei, did you get me some snacks?" Leo asked.

Yusei laugh a bit before giving Leo some food.

"Now, wait outside with Carly, Bolt and Tenzen. Jack and I will like to have a few words with Frank." Yusei said.

With that Leo and his big friends went out of the room. The moment the door closed, there the sound of punching. While that happen, Leo was eating. A few moments later, Jack walk out of the room, carrying a beat-up Frank. Jack went to the nearest, biggest bin, open the lid then throw Frank in then close the lid, only to reopen it a few seconds.

"One more thing. The next time you try to hurt my little brother, it will be last thing you ever do." Jack said before he reclose the lid.

"Aw, you do care for Leo." Yusei said.

"Shut up. Don't you and Leo have a Duel to do?" Jack asked.

"Jack got a point. We only have few minutes left. We should prepare for our Duel, because who ever win this Duel will face against Jack." Leo said.

"Right." Yusei said.

Bolt, Tenzen and Carly went back to their seats, Jack went back to Goodwin's tower while Yusei and Leo went back to room, preparing for their Duel.

'_If I had a guess, I say Yusei got Stardust Dragon in his deck._' Leo thought.

Leo pull a single card out of his pocket. He flip the card around, showing that it's his ace card, Life Stream Dragon.

'_If that the case, I'll add my Life Stream Dragon in my deck. So, it will be Stardust Dragon VS Life Stream Dragon._' Leo thought.

And with that, Leo add Life Stream Dragon card to his deck.

(Duel Time)

Leo and Yusei speeds out of their tunnel with their Duel Runner. They at the starting line.

"I'm sorry Leo, but I can't go easy on you just because you my little brother." Yusei said.

"I wouldn't want you to." Leo said.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, they at the starting line so, there's only one thing to do. Duelists, start your Duel." MC said.

"**Duel Mode engage! Autopilot activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

Leo and Yusei started their engine as the hologram screen appeared in front of them. It's showing red light.

"**On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!**" a voice in the screen said.

That light show green and Leo and Yusei speed off.

"Let's ride!" They said at the same time.

Leo: 4000

Yusei: 4000

"I'll make the first move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 0; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"I activate Celfon special ability. Since his in attack mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets. And if there is a level four or lower Morphtronic among those cards, I can special summon it! Dial on!" Leo called.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 3, 5, 1, 4, 2, 6, 5, 3, 4, 1, **3**.

"Three." Leo said.

Leo draw three more cards.

"One of them is my Morphtronic Datatron, so I can summon it." Leo said.

Morphtronic Datatron

Level 3

Pyro/Effect

Fire

1200/600

Computer memory stick appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next, I activate Datatron's special ability. Since he's in attack mode, once per turn, by sacrifice another monster I have, he can burn 600 out of your Life Points. So, I sacrifice Celfon." Leo said.

The mobile phone turn into a flame and load itself inside the cannon on Datatron's head. Suddenly, it's shoot a big flame at Yusei.

Yusei: 4000-3400

"Oh, it seem that Yusei has got a very _burn_ start." MC said.

"Leo, how many times did I, Crow and Jack tell you? Never play with fire, you might get burn." Yusei said/joke, laugh a bit.

"Funny, because the only person getting burn is you. Now then, I'll end my turn with a face-down. You're up." Leo said.

"I'm up alright, right up to Duel with Jack." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 1; Leo's SPC: 1)

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said.

Speed Warrior

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Wind

900/400

A man, wearing a suit with a mask that had a tube going from the mouth to the chest, rollerbladed alongside Yusei's Duel Runner.

"During the turn he summoned..." Yusei started.

"His ATK points are double." Leo finished.

"Very good." Yusei said.

(SW: 900/1800)

"And now, Seed Warrior, attack Leo's Datatron." Yusei called.

Speed World rollerbladed to Datatron.

"Hold it, brother. I reveal my face-down card, Morphtransition. Thank to this trap, your attack is stop and my Datatron is switch to defense mode." Leo said.

Warrior suddenly stop and Datatron transform back into a computer memory stick.

"I really hate that trap card." Yusei said/joke.

"That ashamed. You the one who found that card for me." Leo said.

"Ok already. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

(SW: 1800-900)

"My turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 2)

'_All I need to do is switch my Datatron to attack mode, summon another monster for Datatron effect then attack. But wait... that face-down card could be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. That will stop attack and Yusei will summon a stronger monster. What should I do?_' Leo thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Leo seem to be nervous." Carly said.

"Who wouldn't? Yusei taught Leo everything Leo know about Duel Monsters, so this is a very big challenge for him." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Come Leo, you can do it. Remember what we taught you._' Jack thought.

While Jack thought, Rex and Lazar were talking or _arguing_ to Zigzix on a monitor.

"But sir, I'm been trying to tell you..." Zigzix try to say.

"How many times do I have to say? I already know about Yusei being a Signer." Rex said before he turn the monitor off.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is at her home, the Tops, in the living room, watching T.V of a Duel with Yusei and Leo.

"I hope that Satellite copy boy, Leo lose. He hurt poor Kuribon. I know it's the only way to get home and save the Spirit World and I shouldn't be mad at him, but still, I can never forgive him." Luna said.

'_Still, I keep having that feeling like he and I know each other, but I just don't know or understand why._' Luna thought.

(Back with Leo and Yusei)

'_The best thing to do is to keep Datatron in defense mode and summon another stronger monster._' Leo thought.

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Well, you know how it goes, when Radion is in attack mode." Leo said.

"I'm aware of that, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Yusei said.

"That's right." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

(MD: 1200-2000)

"Next, I activate Morphtronic Datatron's special ability. When he in defense mode, he can take 300 out of your Life Points." Leo said.

The top of the lid, open and the cannon pop out, aim at Yusei and shoot some fire out at Yusei.

Yusei: 3400-3100

"And now, Morphtronic Radion, attack Yusei's Speed Warrior." Leo called.

Radio attack and destroy fast warrior.

Yusei: 3100-2200

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Not bad, Leo. But now it's my move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 3; Leo's SPC: 3)

'_Just what I need. Sorry Leo, but like I said, I can't go easy on you, just because you my littlest brother._' Yusei thought.

"I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron." Yusei said.

Quickdraw Synchron

Level 5

Machine/Tuner

Wind

700/1400

A small cowboy like robot appeared.

"Next, since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard." Yusei said.

Quillbolt Hedgehog

Level 2

Machine/Effect

Earth

800/800

A hedgehog with nuts and bolts instead of spikes appeared.

"But that mean..." Leo said.

"Next, my level five Quickdraw Synchron give my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog a big tune up. Now, I Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior." Yusei said.

Nitro Warrior

Level 7

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Fire

2800/1800

A warrior with horn and boosters appeared.

"Not him." Leo said.

"Sorry, but yes, him. Nitro Warrior, attack his Radion." Yusei said.

Nitro Warrior punch Radion and destroy it.

Leo: 4000-3000

(Leo's SPC: 3-2)

(MD: 2000-1200)

"Here come the worse part." Leo said.

"You got that right. When Nitro Warrior destroy a monster, change one of your defense mode monsters to attack mode and he can battle with it. I choose you only defense mode monster, Morphtronic Datatron." Yusei said.

Computer memory stick suddenly transform into a robot.

"Nitro Warrior, attack again." Yusei called.

Nitro Warrior punch Datatron and destroy it.

Leo: 3000-1400

(Leo's SPC: 2-1)

With Leo's Speed Counters very low, his Duel Runner falling behind Yusei's.

"Playing 'Follow the Leader', are we?" Yusei asked/joke.

"Very funny." Leo said.

"Well, that's all for me. Let see if you can turn this duel around." Yusei said.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 2)

'_You want to have a Synchro battle? I'll give you one._' Leo thought.

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next, since Scopen is in attack mode, it's ability let me summon one level four Morphtronic form my hand. I choose my Morphtronic Videon." Leo said.

Morphtronic Videon

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Light

1000/1000

A video camera appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next I tune level three Scopen with Level four Videon to Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Look like it is warrior VS machine. However, since my Nitro Warrior is the stronger one on the field, your dragon toy won't stand a chance against him." Yusei said.

"That what you think. I reveal my face-down card, Metalmorph. Not only does it give my dragon 300 ATK points, but when Power Tool attack your monster, it get half of your monster Attack points." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon's golden armor is changing to sliver armor.

(PTD: 2300-2600)

"Now, Power Tool Dragon attack Nitro Warrior." Leo called.

(PTD: 2600-4000)

Power Tool Dragon attack and destroy Nitro Warrior.

Yusei: 2200-1000

(Yusei's SPC: 4-3)

"I end my turn." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"That was great, Leo got upper hand, now." Carly said.

"For now at least." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Well done, Leo. If this keep up, I might have to face you instead of Yusei. Look like Yusei's and my match might have to wait._' Jack thought.

(Back with Leo and Yusei)

"It's my move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 3)

'_Alright, Leo. You ask for it._' Yusei thought.

"I reveal my face-down card, Descending Lost Star. Thanks to this trap card, I can bring one Synchro back from the Graveyard in defense mode, but it's DEF become zero and it's level decreases by one. Wellcome back, Nitro Warrior." Yusei said.

The warrior reappeared.

(NW: 1800-0)

(NW LV: 7-6)

"Next I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

Nitro Synchron

Level 2

Machine/Effect

Fire

300/100

A gas tank like monster appeared.

"A level six monster and level two tuner monster? Then that mean one thing." Leo said.

"That right, Leo. Let see if you can got out of this one. My Nitro Synchron give Nitro Warrior a big tune up." Yusei said.

Yusei's two monsters disappeared.

"Stardust Dragon, Let's rev it up!" Yusei said.

Stardust Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Wind

2500/2000

A white dragon appeared with a big flash of stardust.

"Well, nice to meet you, Stardust." Leo said.

"That only the half of it. I activate Speed Spell - Speed Energy. Since I have two or more Speed Counters, My Stardust gain 200 ATK for each Speed Counters I have until the end phase." Yusei said.

"200?" Leo asked in worry.

"If my math is right _which it usually is, _2 X 4 makes 8." MC said.

(SD: 2500-3300)

"3300 ATK points." Leo said in more worry.

"Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Leo Power Tool Dragon with Cosmic Flare." Yusei called.

Stardust Dragon shoot out a blue flare of stardust out of his mouth and at Power Tool Dragon.

Leo: 1400-700

"Alright, Yusei. You can attack but can't destroy. Because by sending a equip card _even if it's a trap card,_ to the Graveyard, my Power Tool survive." Leo said.

"I see. I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Yusei said.

(SD: 3300-2500)

Leo look at his only card in his hand.

'_Speed Spell - One for One. With this card, I can summon Level one tuner monster from my deck. But I need a monster in my hand first, and that the only card I have. It just like back when I was young._' Leo thought.

(Flashback)

_Five years old Leo is duelling against Crow. Yusei and Jack watch them._

"_I summon this bad boy." Crow said, placing his Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind card._

"_But that won't stand a chance against my Radion." Leo said._

"_You might be right, if it wasn't for Gale's special ability." Crow said._

"_What that?" Leo asked._

"_Well, it cut other monster ATK and DEF in half." Yusei said._

_A few moments later, Crow has Blackwing Armor Master while Leo has nothing._

'_I got no cards in my hand. I got to draw one.' Leo thought._

_Slowly Leo reach his deck. He draw a card, slowly flip the card over. It's a spell card. Leo low his head in shame._

"_I give up." Leo said in quietly._

"_Oh, come on Leo." Crow said._

"_Hold on a minute." Yusei said._

_Yusei move to Leo._

"_I see the problem. You didn't believe in you deck or yourself. If you just put your heart and soul in your deck, there nothing you can't win." Yusei said._

"_Really?" Leo asked._

"_Really. Because that what Duelling is all about." Jack said._

"_Let start all over and try to believe." Crow said as he sort out his and Leo's deck._

(End of flashback)

'_Thanks to that lesson, I learn to believe in my deck and myself. It time to show Yusei, Jack and Crow what I can do._' Leo thought.

Leo draw a card.

(Yusei's SPC: 5; Leo's SPC: 4)

Leo slowly flip the card around. It's Gadget Hauler.

'_A monster card! I did it and the cards came through for me. Now, I can finally summon my ace dragon._' Leo thought.

"I activate the Speed Spell - One for One. Since I have four or more Speed Counters, by discard Gadget Hauler, I can summon level one monster from my hand or deck." Leo said.

Leo discard Gadget Hauler.

"I choose Morphtronic Lantron." Leo said.

Morphtronic Lantron

Level 1

Machine/Tuner

Light

200/200

A flashlight appeared, then transform into a robot.

'_Now, Yusei. Two can play this game._' Leo thought.

Suddenly, Leo's mark of the dragon starting to glow as well as Leo's Power Tool Dragon. Yusei's mark glow as well.

(Meanwhile)

Luna's mark is glowing.

"What the...?" Luna said.

(Meanwhile)

Akiza's mark is glowing.

"What's happening?" Akiza asked.

(Meanwhile)

Jack's mark is glowing. Lazar notice it.

"Jack's mark is glowing. That mean the fifth Signer must be here. We got all five Singers." Lazar said in excited.

'_Impossible, the fifth is not ready yet. I would know that._' Rex thought.

(Meanwhile)

An arm shown, with the glowing mark of dragon's head.

(Meanwhile)

"Is it my imagination or is Power Tool Dragon glowing?" Carly asked.

"No. I see it too." Bolt said.

"Me too." Tenzen said.

One by one, the Signer marks disappear from all the Signers.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"What happen?" Luna asked.

"The mark." Akiza said.

"Where did it go?" Jack asked.

Where did they go, he asked. I'll tell you all where they go, they all formed the Crimson Dragon mark on Leo's back with a extra mark with it. (Guess which one.) Leo's eyes glow red.

"I tune level one Lantron with level 7 Power Tool." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Lantron went up to the sky. The same golden orb came out of nowhere and went inside the Power Tool. The monsters went inside the crimson orb which after that, turn into the _CRIMSON DRAGON_. The Dragon's sudden appearance surprises everyone, even Rex Goodwin.

'_Impossible! How did that brat summon the Crimson Dragon?_' Rex thought.

"And now, I Synchro Summon my ace dragon, Life Stream Dragon." Leo said.

The Crimson Dragon shoots Power Tool Dragon out of its mouth, engulfing it in fire. This causes its armor to break away, leaving a yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

The Crimson Dragon disappear and the marks return to the Signers, glowing.

"I see it but don't believe it. The rare Power Tool Dragon's armor break off, showing what seem to be a real life dragon. In all my years, I have never seen a monster like this." MC said.

(Meanwhile)

'_So, Leo finally summon his favourite card, Life Stream Dragon._' Jack thought.

(Back with Leo and Yusei)

"That's not bad, Leo. You finally summon the dragon you never had a chance to summon it." Yusei said.

"You aint seen nothing yet. When my dragon is successfully summoned, if any player's Life Points are less than 2000, they automatically rise up to 2000." Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon's four wings suddenly exploded into a rainbow of colours and send some sparkling over Yusei and Leo.

Leo: 700-2000

Yusei: 1000-2000

"Pretty good, but not good enough." Yusei said.

"What?" Leo asked in confuse.

"Sorry, but I reveal my face-down card, Synchro Prominence. Thank to this trap, you lose 1000 Life Points for each Synchro Monsters on the field, like my Stardust Dragon and your Life Stream Dragon." Yusei said.

A fire like beam shoot out of Yusei's trap card, at Leo.

"If this strike land, it's all over! Yusei will face Jack in the Title Duel!" MC said in excited.

While everyone watch the strike, Tenzen just look at Leo's dragon in wonder, like he seen this monster before. The strike is about to hit Leo.

"_I will protect you!_" a voice said.

Suddenly, a golden force field appeared over Leo and the strike bounce off.

"But... how?" Yusei asked.

Everyone minis Leo, look at Leo's dragon who wings are glowing golden.

"Admit, that pretty cool. As long as my Life Stream Dragon is on the field, I won't be taking any damage from card effect." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Now I remember seeing that dragon! It's the legendary Dragon of Life!" Tenzen yelled.

"The Dragon of Life?" Bolt asked.

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"Accounting to the legends, before it became a Signer Dragon, the Dragon of Life goes around the world, healing everyone who got hurt in terrible accident and turn the terrible wasteland in a pure living land. No one knows what it's really called or seen it. They just called it Dragon of Life because it restores a life, a better life. Here another thing I heard, '_Life is in love with Peace_'." Tenzen said.

"Life is in love with Peace? What that mean?" Bolt asked.

"I'm afraid that I do not know about it." Tenzen said in embarrassed.

Carly and Bolt sweatdrop at it.

(Back with Leo and Yusei)

"Well, I have to admit, I was surprised." Yusei said with a smile.

"Well, how this for surprise? Life Stream Dragon, Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Stardust Dragon, destroying it.

Yusei: 2000-1600

"That's all for me. Make your move, big brother." Leo said.

"Don't mind if I do." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 6; Leo's SPC: 5)

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode." Yusei said.

Sonic Chick

Level 1

Winged Beast/Effect

Earth

300/300

A pink chick with green collar with a bell and red boots, appeared.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 7; Leo's SPC: 6)

Leo then smile.

'_Just what I need to end the Duel._' Leo thought.

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, Boomboxen, attack Sonic Chick." Leo called.

Boomboxen charge at Sonic Chick.

"Hold it. I reveal my face-down card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Thanks to this trap, when you attack me, I can use this to stop your attack and reset it." Yusei said.

A scarecrow made out of junks appear and block Boomboxen's attack. Then the scarecrow turn back to face-down card.

"The problem is that I can only use this on one attack. I'm not worry thought. Because Sonic Chick can't be destroy in battle by 1900 ATK points or more and since your dragon has 2900 ATK points, my chick and my Life Points are safe." Yusei said.

"True, expect my Boomboxen has a ability of it's own. When he in attack mode, it can attack twice during the same battle, so let attack again." Leo said.

"What?" Yusei asked in surprise.

Boomboxen attack again and this time, destroy Sonic Chick.

"Oh, if Leo's real dragon attack, it's all over." MC Said in double excited.

"It's over, Yusei. This Duel is mine. Life Stream Dragon, attack my brother direct with Life's Beauty Howl." Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back.

'_Well done, little brother. I'm very proud of you._' Yusei thought.

Life Stream Dragon unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Yusei.

Yusei: 1600-0

"I do not believe it, Ladies and Gentlemen. Leo has won and will be facing Jack in the Title Duel." MC said.

Leo look at his glowing mark which stop glow, but unlike before, Leo's mark remains visible on his arm.

"That's new. Last time, it faded. What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but something tell me that Goodwin might know." Yusei said.

'_I really, really got a very, very bad feeling about this._' Leo thought.

"_Don't worry, little one, I will protect you with all my life._' A voice said.

Leo look around, but saw no one but Yusei with him.

'_Ok, that is wielded. What the hell is going on with me?_' Leo thought.

(How was that? What was that voice? What was all Life is in love with Peace about? Will Goodwin ever know about Leo being a Signer? About the Dragon of Life thing, I thought about the battle between 10,000 to 5000 years. We all know that the Black-Wing Dragon is the 5th Signer Dragon in 10,000 years and Life Stream took over in 5000 years. I thought about before it become the Signer Dragon. What do you think about that? About the Life is in love with Peace, do you know what it mean? I do but I'll let you guess. See you next time.)


	16. Chapter 16: Leo VS Jack Title Duel

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 16: Leo VS Jack (Title Duel A.K.A Brotherhood Duel)**

Yusei's friends were captured and locked up in a small metal box. They have no idea where they have been taken. They might as well be at the bottom of the ocean.

"Nnngh! Come on, open up!" Nervin yelled as he tried to pry at the seams of the box.

This clearly wasn't the first time they've tried to get out of the undisclosed metal cargo crate they're being kept in.

"Knock it off, Nervin. It's not gonna budge." Tank said, annoyed.

"Hey come on, let us outta here already!" Nervin yelled.

Nervin turned to his friends.

"Any of you guys see who those thugs were?" Nervin asked.

"I couldn't see anything, I was so scared I had my eyes closed." Tank said.

"I wish they'd feed us or at the very least tell us what we're doing in here." Rally said.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei and Leo ran down a hallway toward a couple unsuspecting security guards, in front of a pair of doors leading to the tower.

"Hey, hold it!" Guard 1 called.

"The Director's not expecting you!" Guard 2 yelled.

But, Yusei was undeterred by their warning.

Yusei moved almost too fast to see. He dodged under the first guard's punch and took him down with a terrific leaping kick. The second guard was about grab Yusei but Leo ram him to the wall. With both guards incapacitated, Yusei pushed open the double doors, and both he and Leo ran into the control tower.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge entered the tower to speak to Goodwin.

"Director? Look, sir, there's something I've gotta say. It's my official position that you need to stop this tournament." Trudge said.

"I thought your 'official position' was mall security." Rex said, taking a sip of wine from the glass in his hand.

"Very funny. But I feel this tournament is cursed or something. You witnessed the damage of the last duel. I'm concerned things are gonna get worse!" Trudge said.

"Officer, I don't pay you to be concerned." Rex said.

"But sir-" Trudge try to say.

"I pay you to do what I say. And as for what you _think_, if I was going to pay someone to do some thinking, it most certainly would not be you. Langley, please escort Officer Trudge out!" Rex called.

"Is Langley one of the guys guarding the door?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Yusei and Leo enter the building.

"Yusei. Leo." Trudge said.

"Cause... uh, he's napping." Leo said.

"What're you and that brat doing up here, punk?" Trudge asked Yusei.

"That's enough." Rex said.

Goodwin stood from his seat, beat, clipped and cool, but calm.

"How can I help you and your... _brother_, Yusei?" Rex asked.

"Before he say... weren't you gonna throw Cop boy out?" Leo asked.

The Cop boy... I mean Trudge grab Leo by his vest and lift him up. With a single nod from Goodwin, two guards appeared and grabbed Trudge by the arms, causing Trudge to drop Leo, dragging him away to the elevator.

"Gaaaaah! That's it, Goodwin! I'm gonna figure out what you're up to! You're going down! You're gonna-" Trudge was cut off the closed doors.

So it just Leo, Yusei, Jack, Lazar, Goodwin and Mina in the room.

"Time to talk. You forced me into this tournament. You threatened me and you locked up my friends and the worst part is, you hired Professor Frank to hypnotized Leo to make him lose." Yusei said.

"And that was cheating, if you ask me." Leo said.

"We wanna know the truth." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I'm not dueling Jack until you tell us why you've done this." Leo said.

"Are you both dense?" Jack asked, laugh a bit.

Jack pulled off his glove to reveal the mark of the Dragon's Wing.

"It's 'cause of this mark." Jack said.

Yusei and Leo gasped.

"So, we weren't seeing things before." Yusei said.

"He wants the Crimson Dragon's power, so he's been trying to gather everyone with its mark. He got me here by lying to me and buttering me up and manipulating me and worst, threatened me." Jack said.

"Oh come on, you're making me sound so devious." Rex said.

"Jack... you wanted to be the Turbo-Duel Champion." Lazar said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to _earn_ that title and I want to _share_ that title with my friends and my little brother. At this point... I'm starting to think that you've been rigging everything. I think, your little plan involves setting me up; as bait for Yusei." Jack said.

Yusei scowled as he listened while Leo is confuse about Jack sharing the title with him.

"Goodwin knew that Yusei would come after me if I did everything exactly as he asked me to but didn't expect Leo to join in a party. Isn't that right, Director?" Jack asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't even know about Yusei until you dueled him that night in the arena. As for Leo, that kid will just get in the way of _your_ title." Rex said.

'_By the way Goodwin talking, I say he doesn't know I'm a Signer. Didn't Jack tell him about Yusei and my Mark or did he just say about Yusei?_' Leo thought.

"Does it look like I care about it more than Leo? Do you honestly expect me to believe that this is all some big coincidence? You needed to verify that Yusei had a mark, so you needed him and I to duel, with passion, so you created a situation in which the stakes would be as high as possible..." Jack said.

(Flashback, 2 years ago)

None was peaceful in the dark and murky crevices of the Satellite. It looked slightly less decrepit and foggy than it does in the present.

"Come here, Brat!" a voice called.

"You can't run forever!" a second voice called.

That day, 10 years old Leo, ran through the ruined streets, chased by a group of thugs. He tripped and fell, one of them raises a club of some sort at him. But a thrown card causes him to drop it.

"Hey! How did you do that just now?" the leader cringed.

"Up there!" one of the punks called, pointed up above them.

Standing on the third story of a destroyed building is none other than...

"Jack!" Leo said with a big smile.

"You boys are trespassing." Jack growled.

"What're you talking about?" one of the punks asked.

Jack jumped down the building to approach the thugs. Leo scampering and hiding behind Jack.

"Nobody but someone I know, steps over that median line." Jack said.

Indeed, there's a white line painted on the pavement that they were now nervously retreating.

"Hey, come on, man, be cool. We don't got no beef with you..." the leader said.

"You do now, my friend! But I'm even madder when some thugs gang up on my little brother." Jack said, place his hand on Leo's head.

"Brother?" Group of thugs asked.

In a flash of light, Jack activated his duel disk and brought forth his Red Dragon Archfiend. The massive dragon roared in their faces, and they fled in terror. After, Rally emerged and started after them.

"Yeah! Serve you right!" Leo called.

Leo turned to Jack to thank him, but Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Big brother?" Leo asked.

(Later...)

After trekking across the streets, Leo finally found where Jack had been staying: an old, abandoned theatre. The boy peeked in through a door.

"Jack?" Leo called.

On the old set, there's a throne. Tape on the throne chair is a note. Leo went for the note, untapped it and read it.

_Leo._

_All I did is protecting my turf._

_So, don't bother thanking me._

_Jack_

After Leo read it, he low his head in sadness. He thought Jack care very deeply for him. But something got Leo eyes.

_P.S. Look behind you._

In confuse, Leo slowly turn around and suddenly saw a big dragon, roaring at him. Leo got scared and fell backwards right on the throne. The dragon suddenly starting to laugh. The dragon took off it's head, only that it just a mask wearing by laughing Jack.

"Got you." Jack said.

"Jack!" Leo said in angry.

Jack throw the dragon mask, pick Leo up a bit, sit on the throne and sat Leo on his lap.

"Sorry Leo. Brother things, you know. Now then would you might telling me why you doing out here all alone?" Jack asked.

Leo scratched the back of his head in nervous.

"Well... you see... I was looking for you." Leo said.

"Really? Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Well, big brother, Yusei and I just finished building this awesome new duel runner, it's looking really sweet! We're doing a test-run tomorrow. I want you and big brother, Crow to come and watch it. Yusei is gonna try to break the Canal Street record, it's gonna be great." Leo said.

"I don't know about it." Jack said.

"Please? This means so much to me." Leo said.

Jack look at Leo's pleasing eyes and signed.

"Ok, I'll think about it." Jack said.

Suddenly, without warning, Leo hugs his biggest brother. It surprise Jack. Leo then, got off of Jack's lap.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now I'm off to see Crow. If you decide to come, we'll be in the Canal Street tunnel at noon. Later, Jack." Leo said before run off.

Jack smile a bit at his littlest brother.

(Later that night)

Moonlight shone through the smashed ceiling, fully illuminating the place as though it were day. Jack was asleep on his throne when a strange thumping noise woke his up.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" Jack called.

"Quite the nice pad you've got here; _very spacious_. The must and mold motif is a brave choice." A voice said.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows behind the throne, showing a short man in a red trench coat and clown-like features.

"Who're you?" Jack growled.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners. My name is Lazar, Mr. Atlas and I am here to see you on behalf of Director Rex Goodwin." Lazar said, bowed.

"That name supposed to mean something to me?" Jack asked.

"Director Goodwin would like to extend you an invitation. We've been watching you from afar, Jack, and we think you're an incredible duelist. A talent like yours is being wasted out here in the Satellite. You have what it takes to be a champion, Jack. To sit on a _real_ throne as the _king of the turbo-duels_. Haven't you always wanted to be a champion, Mr. Atlas? Furthermore, haven't you wondered about that mark on your arm?" Lazar asked.

The Vice-Director chuckled as Jack looked at his arm shocked.

"That's right- we know all about it. Tomorrow evening at seven, the Maintenance Department will shut down the flow in the main pipeline for one hour." Lazar said.

Lazar sat on Jack's throne as he continued.

"We'll be waiting for you on the other side, Mr. Atlas. However, we do require that you bring one thing with you. We've heard there's another duelist here, some up-and-coming hotshot." Lazar said.

Jack knew exactly who he was talking about.

"We don't know much about him, other than that he uses the Stardust Dragon card. But some say _he_ has what it takes to be the best. You need to find him, and get his Stardust Dragon card. Think of it as your ticket to a new life. And believe me, Director Goodwin _can_ give you a new life, Jack. No one will know you're from the Satellite. You'll be a respected resident of New Domino City. You'll have screaming fans, you'll attend fancy parties. But hey, if you want to dwell in the slums and live with the cockroaches all your life, you're welcome to do so." Lazar said.

Jack looked down; one is indeed crawling by his foot. But when he looked back up, Lazar was no longer there.

"What do you say?" Lazar's voice asked.

"I'll say in three words... Count. Me. Out. I never leave my friends behind." Jack lied.

"I see. Are you sure it just about your friends or is it all about that green hair boy?" Lazar asked behind Jack.

Jack gasped in shock.

"We don't know much about that kid, all we know is his name. I also heard that you care very, very, very deeply about him. I'm _serious_ hope nothing _bad_ happen to him." Lazar said.

Jack suddenly turn to garb Lazar but Lazar is gone again.

"If I were you, I'll make a _right_ decision." Lazar's voice echoed across the empty theatre.

Jack sit back on his throne in sadness and worry. Is this Lazar guy going to hurt or worst, _kill_ Leo if Jack didn't do as Lazar or Goodwin say. If that the case, there only one thing he must do... and he's going to hate it and have his heart broken.

(The next day)

The Satellite was misty and grim as ever. Jack stood alone on a rooftop, gazing at New Domino City in the distance across the sea, when Leo approached him.

"Big brother, why are we meeting up here?" Leo asked.

"I decide to come watch Yusei's test-run." Jack said.

"You will! Then let's go." Leo said in happiness.

Jack look happy at Leo's action but feel sad about what he's going to do.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. I just need your help for something." Jack said.

"Whatever you need, 'cause you my big brother." Leo said.

Jack jumped down and walked to the boy.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

Jack then took out a taser and stunned Leo, letting Leo collapse against him. Jack feel regret and guilt for this.

'_I know you won't get mad at me. So, I have to make sure you do._' Jack thought.

Jack reach to Leo's deck-box, pulled out the Life Stream Dragon card and slipped it in his pocket. Jack pick Leo up and walk off.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei was back in the subway station with his friends Crow, Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank. They were helping Yusei make adjustments to his first duel-runner.

"Where's Leo?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, he'll be bummed if he misses his brother, Yusei test out his new duel-runner." Blitz said.

"When he headed out earlier, he said something about going to meet up with Jack." Tank said.

"He went to see Jack? What a traitor!" Nervin stated.

"Hey, Jack is Leo's brother also." Yusei said.

Yusei closed the hood, no sooner had he than the radio rang and Jack's face appeared on the screen, whom they were all surprised to see.

"_Some east-side thugs just ran off with Leo._" Jack said.

"They did WHAT?" Yusei asked in worry and mad.

Yusei hopped onto his runner and he and his friends mobilized out in a heartbeat.

"Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank, go uptown. Crow, look for Jack. I'll head downtown." Yusei said.

They split up on opposite sides of town. Rally, Nervin, Tank and Blitz searched the market but couldn't find Leo. Crow look all over town but couldn't find Leo or Jack. Yusei searched along the street downtown, when his radio rang again. Jack reappeared on screen.

"_Yusei, I found him. Come down to the waterfront right away._" Jack said.

Yusei was confused about it.

(Moments later)

Yusei made it to the pier where Jack was standing at, watching the waves crash against it. After he parked, Yusei rushed up to him.

"Where is he, Jack?" Yusei asked.

"He's out there." Jack said, points out to sea.

Yusei looked to where Jack pointed and spotted Leo a distance away along the bumpy waves. He was tied up and placed in a boat.

"The tide's still going out; he could be swept out to sea. And then there's that big storm front approaching..." Jack said.

"Jack, what is he doing out there?" Yusei demanded.

"I guess there's no reason to keep on lying to you. I put him out there." Jack said.

"You WHAT? But Jack, Leo's your brother. Why did you do it?" Yusei asked.

Jack ignored Yusei.

"Know what people are saying? That you've got what it takes to be the best. But we both know that's not true, don't we, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"What're you saying?" Yusei asked, wondered.

"You can either duel me and prove yourself, or you can swim out there and save Leo. What'll it be?" Jack asked.

Jack pointed back to the sea.

"What's more important to you, proving that you're a true duelist? Or are you willing to put dueling aside to help your little brother?" Jack asked.

Jack shot daggers at Yusei.

"What're you made of?" Jack said.

Without hesitation, Yusei threw off his jacket and dove into the strong waters, swimming out toward Leo. Jack smile a bit, knowing that Leo will be safe. Jack picked up Yusei's deck-box out from inside Yusei's abandoned jacket, pulled out the Stardust Dragon card, slipped it in his pocket and let the others drop at his feet.

'_Time for that test-run._' Jack thought.

Finally, Jack took off on Yusei's runner and headed straight toward the pipeline.

Meanwhile, Leo's boat pitched him overboard and he began to sink. He almost ran out of oxygen when Yusei grabbed him and re-surfaced, gasping for air. Yusei carried the boy back onto the dock, dripping, and picked up the abandoned deck box. He looked at it for a moment, then puts it in the space at the small of his back. He pick up his jacket, but instead of putting it on, he wrap around Leo who low his head in sad and betrayal. Yusei pick Leo up and carry him home.

(Moments later)

Yusei, Crow and Yusei's friends are back at the hideout.

"Jack did WHAT? But why? Doesn't he love him as much as we do?" Crow asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that Jack going to pay for this. I'll make sure of it." Yusei said.

"And Leo, will he be alright?" Tank asked.

"He just need some time alone." Yusei said.

Meanwhile, in home-made room, Leo sat on the bed, wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his head on his knees.

(End of Flashback)

Jack placed his glove over his arm again. Yusei look at Goodwin in angry for planning to use Leo for blackmail Jack all along while Leo look at Jack with a single tear, knowing that Jack does care about him.

"I know why Goodwin want me to take Yusei's Stardust Dragon. So the reason I took Leo's Life Stream Dragon is so Leo will do the same as Yusei will. And I think that brings us all up to speed, more or less. Yusei, may I asked you to take my little challenger back to the waiting room so he can prepare to Duel the Champion?" Jack said.

Yusei nodded and lead Leo away. Before Jack walk off, he turned to Goodwin.

"I have a demand to make." Jack said.

The Director paid attention.

"Since Yusei lost, there no points locking up his friends, so let them go. Also, no more hired someone to get rid of Leo. I want this Duel to be fair game." Jack said.

"If that is what my champion wants... then so be it." Goodwin said sincerely, raising his wine glass.

(Meanwhile)

In the cargo container, Rally heard a click and looked up. He ran over and pushed on the door as it gave way.

"No way- it's open." Rally said.

"Stop joking around." Nervin insisted.

Blitz and Tank crowded toward the door as well, and the four of them end up tripping over each other and spilling out of the container into the open.

"Anybody know where we are?" Rally asked.

They stood in the middle of some sort of dump. Rally, Nervin, and Tank stand up as they heard a distorted voice. By some crazy coincidence, or nothing of the kind, there was a desktop-size monitor lying on the ground, tuned into the Fortune Cup.

"_The time has come! The final showdown is about to begin! The little boy from Satellite, Leo has won the chance to take on Jack Atlas!_" Mc yelled in T.V.

"_Leo_ is dueling _Jack_?" Tank asked.

"When did _this_ happen?" Blitz asked curiously.

"Hey, look- look at his face!" Nervin pointed to the marker on Leo's face.

"They _marked_ him!" Rally said.

"Guess you miss a lot when you're locked up." Tank said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is about to speed off but Yusei stop him.

"Hold on, Leo." Yusei called.

Yusei hand Leo a card.

"For good luck." Yusei said.

Leo took the card and flip it around.

"Hyper Synchron?" Leo asked.

"You may borrow this card, but I expect it back when the Duel is over." Yusei said.

Leo smile then put the card on his deck which it automatically shuffles. Leo then speed off. Yusei went to his Duel Runner. On his runner screen, Yusei saw an image of Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin, crowded around the video screen.

"They're ok? But how?" Yusei asked.

Jack suddenly appeared over the previous feed.

"_You can thank me for that. Look like our match will have to wait._" Jack said.

"It sure look like it." Yusei said, smile.

(Meanwhile)

Backstage, Jack prepared for his brotherhood match, until Mina arrived and gave Jack his helmet.

"You know, for what it's worth, big setup or not, I still think that you're an incredible duelist, Jack." Mina said.

"Leo said the same thing, _beside setup thing_." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

On top of the stands, Sayer returned to observe the final battle.

'_So you're really going to try and summon the Crimson Dragon. This should be interesting..._' Sayer thought.

(Meanwhile)

Goodwin and Lazar are watching videos of Leo's Duel, from Professor Frank to Yusei.

"How did that brat summon the Crimson Dragon?" Rex asked.

Rex and Lazar look through the videos until something got Goodwin's eyes.

"What's this?" Rex asked.

He pause the video of Leo in trance with Luna.

"Lazar, zoom in on Leo's right arm." Rex said.

Lazar bow and did as Goodwin said, zooming on Leo arm with glow mark.

"Is that the fifth mark?" Lazar asked.

"No, I already know who got the fifth Signer mark." Rex said.

The monitor suddenly turn on.

"_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat what I been Trrrrrrrrrrrrry to teeeeeeeeeeeeell you. Look at this._" Zigzix said through the monitor.

Zigzix showing the recodes and reports about Leo's mark.

"_Seeeeeeeeee? This boy is a Signer! Here a picture of his mark._" Zigzix said.

Zigzix then show the picture of...

"A rocket?" Lazar asked.

Zigzix look at the picture then realize something...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_Oops, sorry. It's upside down._" Zigzix said.

Zigzix turn the picture the right side up. Goodwin suddenly realize what it is.

"The Heart of Crimson Dragon. So, We got _six_ Signers instead _five_." Rex said.

"Right. Thank you Zigzix, now, we got all Sig-" but realizing what he just heard, the Vice Director gasped.

"Wait! You said you know who the Fifth Signer and we got six of them! Who is it? Ah-are they here? How exciting! Then that means we can unlock all of its power!" Lazar said in excited.

"_And with a new Sixth Signer, the Crimson Dragon must be stronger than we thought!_" Zigzix said.

"Maybe. But first, we must see if we can harness the immense power the Crimson Dragon's summoning will create." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

At the track, Leo and Jack meet up at the starting lines. Jack look at Leo who look worried.

"Nervous?" Jack asked.

"a bit. It just... we should be doing this right now, Jack? There's still a lot we don't know about the Crimson Dragon." Leo said.

"I know, but if we not doing this, Goodwin might lock up Yusei's friends again. Besides, don't you always wanting to Turbo Duel with your biggest brother?" Jack said.

"Yeah... actually, I do." Leo said, smile a bit.

"There you go, feel better already." Jack said.

"_Alright! It's time to activate... the Speed World field spell!_" the MC called.

"**Duel Mode engage! Autopilot activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

"_This is the moment; will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the king of turbo-duels? Or will he be de-throned by Satellite little boy? It's time to find out!_" MC yelled.

The hologram screen appeared in front of them. It's showing red light.

"**On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!**" a voice in the screen said.

The moment the countdown hits green, the two runners dash off so fast the wheels appear to turn white with heat. The crowd goes wild.

Leo: 4000

Jack: 4000

"You got to admit about one thing, the roar of the crowd is more appealing than the scamper of the rats." Jack said/joke.

"Very funny. You won't be laughing when I beat you. I'll make the first move!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Jack's SPC: 0; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Magnen

Level 3

Thunder/Effect

Earth

800/800

A horseshoe magnet appeared.

"I then set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Is that all? You can do better than that." Jack said.

Jack draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Jack's SPC: 1; Leo's SPC: 1)

"Now, since you have a monster on your side of the field and I don't, I'm allow to summon Vice Dragon from my hand." Jack said.

Vice Dragon

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

Dark

2000/2400

A purple dragon appeared.

"But to do this, it's ATK and DEF points are cut in half." Jack said.

(VD: 2000/2400-1000/1200)

"Next I summon Dread Dragon in attack mode." Jack said.

Dread Dragon

Level 2

Dragon/Tuner

Fire

1100/400

A brown dragon with a mop like hair appeared.

(Meanwhile)

"Leo might get a direct attack, but at least Jack can't summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Tenzen said.

"Right, 'Cause Dread Dragon is a level two and Vice Dragon is a level five." Bolt said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yusei said.

(Back with Jack and Leo)

"And now, I tune level two Dread Dragon with level seven Vice Dragon." Jack said.

Jack's two monster disappeared.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

(Meanwhile)

"But Red Dragon Archfiend is a level eight." Carly said.

"True, except that Jack might be Synchro Summon something else." Yusei said.

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"We about to find out." Bolt said.

(Back with Jack and Leo)

"I Synchro Summon the Exploder Dragonwing." Jack said.

Exploder Dragonwing

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2400/1600

A black dragon with fin like head and a big hump on his back appeared.

"Cool! I forgot you got that card." Leo said.

"That a big mistake you ever made. Go, Exploder Dragonwing, attack his magnet toy." Jack called.

Dragonwing blow a big flame at Magnen.

"Go ahead, since my Magnen is in defense mode, my Life Points are safe." Leo said.

"Try again. You seem have forgotten something. When my dragon attack a monster with the same or lower ATK Points, that monster is destroy and you take damage equal to it's ATK points." Jack said.

Magnen got destroyed and the flame went through Leo.

Leo: 4000-3200

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. Come on, Leo. Make more of challenge." Jack said.

"Oh. So, that's how it's going to be? You ask for it. Here goes." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 2)

Leo look at his hands after he add the card with them.

'_I got all I need to summon Power Tool Dragon, and if I draw the card I need, Life Stream Dragon will join the party._' Leo thought.

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next, since Scopen is in attack mode, I can summon level four Morphtronic Staplen from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Staplen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1400/1000

A stapler appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, Scopen, give Staplen a big tune up. Now, I Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, take out that hunchback dragon." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon charge to Dragonwing.

"You kidding, right? You toy dragon won't stand a chance against my Dragonwing." Jack said.

"With this, it will. Metalmorph, with this trap card, not only will give my dragon 300 more ATK points, but when he attack your monster, it's take half of you monster ATK points, and that half of 2400." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon's golden armor is changing to sliver armor.

(PTD: 2300-2600-3800)

Machine dragon destroy the hunchback dragon.

Jack: 4000-2600

(Jack's SPC: 2-1)

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Synchro Blast." Leo said.

The trap card flip face-up and shoot a beam at Jack.

"And now, when my Synchro monster, like my Power Tool Dragon, attacks, you lose 500 of your Life Points." Leo said.

Jack: 2600-2100

"Now, that more like it." Jack said.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Not bad, Leo. But 'not bad' is not good enough." Jack said.

Jack draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 3)

"I summon Twin-Shield Defender." Jack said.

Twin-Shield Defender

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

700/1600

A man with half shields each appeared.

"You didn't put it in defense mode." Leo said.

"That because I'm using your Metalmorph as bait to summon Trap Eater." Jack said.

Trap Eater

Level 4

Fiend/Tuner

Dark

1900/1600

A face-up trap card suddenly got eating by a fish like fiend with horns and a very big mouth.

"And with that card gone, your monster's ATK Points are return to normal." Jack said.

Power Tool Dragon's armor turn back to gold.

(PTD: 2600-2300)

"And now, I tune level four Trap Eater with level four Twin-Shield Defender in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

3000/2000

Jack two monsters disappeared and a red fiend like dragon appeared with a big flame.

"Now Red Dragon, destroy Leo's Power Tool. Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack called.

The red dragon plowed its scorching claws into the machine dragon and destroyed it.

Leo: 3200-2500

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Jack said.

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 3; Leo's SPC: 4)

The card Leo just draw is Hyper Synchron.

'_And It's time I even up the playing field._' Leo thought.

"First, I reveal my face-down, Descending Lost Star. Thanks to this trap card, I can bring one Synchro back from the Graveyard in defense mode, but it's DEF become zero and it's level decreases by one. Welcome back, Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

The said monster reappeared.

(PTD: 2500-0)

(PTD LV: 7-6)

"Next I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode." Leo said.

Hyper Synchron

Level 4

Machine/Tuner

Light

1600/800

A small, bulky robot. It had crimson armor and a yellow metal torso, on its back a winged jetpack was equipped, appeared.

(Meanwhile)

"I think Leo just lost his mind." Carly said.

"What made you say that?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, don't tell us you never do math lesson. The Power Tool Dragon is a level six and that Hyper Synchron is a level four. That made Level ten. And Life Stream Dragon is a level eight. Unless Leo get rid of two stars of his dragon toy." Bolt said.

(Back with Jack and Leo)

"I'm now getting rid of two stars of my Power Tool." Leo said as if he read Bolt's mind.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Jack asked/joke.

"I glad you asked. I reveal my face-down, Level Retuner. Thank to this trap, I select one monster like my Power Tool, and it's level reduce up to two. So, my Power Tool's level become level four." Leo said.

(PTD LV: 6-4)

(Meanwhile)

Yusei look at Carly and Bolt with a 'you-were-saying' look.

"Then again, we could be wrong." Bolt said.

Yusei then looked up at the sky and gasped.

"What the..." Yusei asked.

Everyone else looked and saw that the skies were ominously clouded over.

"I don't think the forecast called for scary purple clouds!" Carly said, scared.

"It's... a sign... The Crimson Dragon is coming! And if he's coming then we should all get going!" Tenzen said.

"Take it easy, gramps. I mean, it's probably just some acid rain drifting in from the Satellite." Bolt said.

'_I doubt it._' Yusei thought while looking at Goodwin's tower.

(Meanwhile)

"It's the sign we've been waiting for. Soon the Crimson Dragon will awake from its long slumber." Rex said.

"_Again_." Lazar whispered.

"Again." Goodwin said.

"And with that surprise Sixth Signer, Leo, the Crimson Dragon should more powerful than before." Lazar said.

"Yes, it should be." Rex said with an evil looking smile.

(Back with Jack and Leo)

"Now, I tune Level four Hyper Synchron with now level four Power Tool Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Power Tool's true form." Leo said.

Leo's tuner monster disappeared and the Power Tool's armor break away.

"Let's do this, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

A yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body, appeared.

"Welcome to the party, Life Stream." Jack said to Leo's dragon with a smile, while his mark started glowing.

Then the Marks on Yusei, Luna, Akiza and Leo started glowing.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! So get ready, 'cause these two beasts are about to battle it out! It's Dragon vs. Dragon!" MC yelled in excited.

(Meanwhile)

In the research centre, Zigzix monitored the entire duel through the D-Sensor. The generator was overflowing with energy.

"Incredible! Director, are you getting all this? The readings are off the charts! The Crimson Dragoooooon... _is here!_" Zigzix said, laughed dramatically.

(Back with Jack and Leo)

"And now, Hyper Synchron's special ability activates! You see, Jack, when it's part of a Synchro Summon, the new monster gets an extra 800 ATK points! So now my Life Stream Dragon's got 3700 points." Leo said.

The spirit of Hyper Synchron entered Life Stream's body.

(LSD: 2900-3700)

The dragon roared with its new power-up.

Then, I guess I just reveal my face-down, Tuner Capture. This enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your Synchro Summon happen. What goes around comes around, little brother." Jack said.

Leo's tuner was summoned to Jack's side.

"Whoa! While Leo's Hyper Synchron goes Benedict Arnold, Jack out-monsters him two to one!" MC said.

"Well then, Life Stream Dragon, why don't you even up the playing field?" Leo asked/called.

Life Stream took a deep breath for an attack.

"Come now, Leo. You should know better than that. I reveal my other face-down, Tuner's Mine. Now I can de-tune my Dragon to double my defense." Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend separated its fearsome body into Trap Eater and Twin-Shield Defender, forcing Leo into Replay.

'_If I don't destroy that Defender soon, Jack will just summon Red Dragon Archfiend on the next round. Guess there just one thing to do._' Leo thought.

"Life Stream, attack that Defender. Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo called.

Life Stream fired on the warrior, but its attack was intercepted by Trap Eater, destroying it instead.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Oops. Did big brother Jack forgot mention that trap also forces you to attack my Trap Eater? Didn't you learn anything Crow, Yusei and I taught you?" Jack asked/joke.

"How this for an answer? Go Synchro Blast!" Leo called.

The same trap card reappear and shoot a beam at Jack.

"Thanks to that trap card, when any synchro monster like my Dragon attacks, you automatically lose 500 life-points!" Leo said.

Jack: 2100-1600

"The difference between me and Yusei is that I can afford it." Jack said.

"We'll see about that." Leo said.

"Yes. We will." Jack said.

Jack draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 5)

"I tune Hyper Synchron with my Twin-Shield Defender in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time." Jack said.

Jack's two monsters disappear and Red Dragon reappear.

"Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive." Jack said.

Jack turn his Duel Runner around and speed backward.

"And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 ATK points to your dragon, now that it's helping me with my Synchro Summon, I get to reap the benefits of its power as well. And remember, after I win this, your Life Steam Dragon is mine!" Jack said.

(RDA: 3000-3800)

"Even if you did win, Life Stream is useless without Power Tool Dragon." Leo said, remind Jack.

"Then I guess I'll take Power Tool Dragon as well. With them, I'll beat Yusei." Jack said.

Leo got up with Jack, so they ride side by side.

"You really want to settle the old score with Yusei, do you?" Leo asked.

"Of course I do. But I don't mind Dueling my baby brother." Jack said.

"Jack!" Leo yelled in embarrassing.

"Just kidding. Anyway, are you really for the battle of Dragons?" Jack asked.

"Bring it." Leo said.

"Consider it brought! Go, Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack called.

When Red Dragon Archfiend made a fiery clash at Life Stream Dragon, Leo's dragon block the attack with his blade and push it away.

Leo: 2500-2400

"It looks like you forgot that, since Hyper Synchron was used, neither dragon can be destroyed now." Leo said.

"Then I'll try use this, Field Cannon." Jack said.

Jack's face-down card flip up.

"Now you lose 500 life-points, 'cause I couldn't destroy your monster." Jack said.

The card is glowing, ready to shoot a beam at Leo.

"You forget my Dragon's ability. As long as he's on the field, I don't take any damage from card effect." Leo said.

The card shoot a beam, but Life Stream's wings glow golden and a golden force field appeared over Leo and the strike bounce off.

"You may have survived, but your dragon can't protect you forever." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Wow, Leo and Jack Duel well._' Carly thought.

"Leo better do something." Bolt said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Bolt! Especially with those clouds circling around like that!" Tenzen said.

Sure enough, the dark, murky-grey clouds were indeed swirling with downright unnatural menace. As everyone looked up at the skies, huge red flashes of lightning begin shooting out of the clouds, and form into one huge bolt that struck through the holographic sphere, and separates the two battling dragons.

"That must be it." Leo said.

"The Crimson Dragon." Jack said.

The lightning resolved itself into a familiar shape, forming into one pair of wings, two pairs of claws, a barbed tail, and a fearsome lizard's head. The Crimson Dragon has appeared, bellowing a ringing cry.

"I see it but I don't believe it!" MC said in shocked.

"It's a third dragon!" A crowd member said.

"Hold on, who summoned that thing to the field?" Another crowd member asked.

"The Crimson Dragon! It's...huge...!" Tenzen cried.

Even Sayer looked thunderstruck, his eyes twitching uncontrollably.

"It can't be... They actually awakened you?" Sayer whispered to the dragon god.

(Back with Jack and Leo)

"Jack, I'm scared. The Crimson Dragon might rip this place apart and everyone in it." Leo said.

"Don't worry, Leo. I'm there for you. Goodwin told me that the power of the Crimson Dragon will help me save this world!" Jack said.

"Save this world from what?" Leo asked.

(Meanwhile)

'_You about to found out, kid. Legend says that once all five or should I say, six Signers are gathered, the future can be revealed. So with the power I possess as the fifth Signer, I will now show you what our enemy plans._' Rex thought.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere else, in a dark chamber of some sort, stood a glowing capsule filled with liquid. The tube contained inside a severed forarm, decorated with crimson marking symbolizing a dragon's head. The light inside glowed brighter.

(Back at the Duel Road)

All the responding Marks of the Dragon reacted! Leo and Jack looked at theirs, while Akiza, Luna and Yusei. The Crimson Dragon roared and howling winds whip up, obscuring everyone's view. It then swooped down, and grabbed the two duelists in its claws. The beast rose into the sky over the stadium, shining brilliantly as it spreads its wings with an unearthly cry...

When the white light faded, Jack, Leo, Life Stream, and Archfiend were racing along a shining white path on their runners, surrounded on all sides by stars and an empty night sky.

"Big brother, where are we?" Leo asked, scared.

"Beats me." Jack said, glancing around the world that had appeared.

Jack got his Duel Runner right next to Leo.

"But stay close." Jack said.

Behind them, three spheres of crimson light glided along the light road, one containing Luna, the other Yusei, and the third, Akiza. The five Signers were gathered into one place, but somehow that fact was outweighed by the power this mysterious road of light seemed to hold.

"Where's my home? What's going on?" Luna asked, scared.

"That's what I'd like to know..." Yusei said.

Above them, a fiery crimson star appeared, the mighty Dragon Star. Below, the mountains came into view, containing the Stairway to the Dragon Star, which looked as if they had been built the day before. Numerous worshipers bowed down to the temple as five people stepped into view on top.

"Leo, they look exactly like the People of the Stars!" Jack said.

"What are they doing here?" Leo said.

The five bore the Marks of the Dragon upon their arms, the five marks shining just as brightly as those upon the arms of the current five Signers above.

"Jack, they're all Signers!" Leo said.

"Like us! Goodwin told me about these people! He said somehow we're all linked to the Crimson Dragon!" Jack said.

As the Signers flew over the shrine, they next approached...

"Down there looks a lot like the Satellite, Jack, Leo." Yusei said.

As they looked down at it, purple fire erupted from the concrete earth. With unnatural precision, the flames formed a pattern...

"Look there! Is that a giant spider surrounding the Satellite?" Akiza asked, pointed to the ruined city.

Surely, the purple flames below them have been drawn as a glittering violet spider.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Yusei said.

"We have to stop it!" Leo said.

"It can't be real...! Perhaps it's the future!" Jack said.

"Well if that's the future then you and Leo better stop this duel right now! We gotta get home!" Yusei said.

"Right! ...Just one question." Leo said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"How do we get out of there?" Leo asked/yelled.

"_End this Duel._" A voice said.

The Signers look at Leo's dragon that spoke.

"Did that dragon just spoke?" Akiza asked.

"_The only way out of here is to end this Duel._" Life Stream said.

"I don't know how my dragon was taking. But if that the only way then, let's end this." Leo said.

"Right. I end my turn with a face-down. You up, Leo." Jack said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 5; Leo's SPC: 6)

"I activate Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice. By remove two of my Speed Counters, I select five monsters from my Graveyard." Leo said.

(Leo's SPC: 6-4)

Power Tool Dragon, Hyper Synchron, Morphtronic Staplen, Morphtronic Scopen and Morphtronic Magnen pop out of Leo's graveyard.

"Put them in my deck and shuffle it." Leo said.

Leo put his monsters back in his deck and the deck automatically shuffles.

"Then draw two cards." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them.

'_Perfect! I just need to draw the right card next round and this Duel is mine._' Leo thought.

"I set two card face-down. Next Life Stream Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend. Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo called.

Life Stream fired on Archfiend, but couldn't destroy him because of Hyper Synchron's effect and because Archfiend is stronger than Life Stream.

Leo: 2400-2300

Leo screened as he took the damage from counter attack. Jack got next to him again.

"Leo, are you alright?" Jack asked, worried.

"Yeah. It felt like the damage is real, somehow." Leo said.

Luna laugh at this in her head.

'_That Satellite copy boy, he just got himself damage._' Luna thought.

"If the damage is real then why did you attacked?" Jack said.

"To use this trap on you, Synchro Blast." Leo said.

Leo's same trap card shoot a beam at Jack.

"Not this time." Jack said as he speed ahead.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I reveal my face-down, Crimson Fire. Not only does it block your 500 point trap, but it boomerangs it right back to you, at double the damage. This going to hurt a bit." Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend block the beam and countered it with his Scorching Crimson Flare.

"Not with Life Stream Dragon on the field." Leo said, remind Jack.

Life Stream Dragon counter it with his golden flame.

"That all for me." Leo said.

"My move." Jack said.

Jack draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 6; Leo's SPC: 5)

"I activate Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing. When I have four or more Speed Counters, Red Dragon Archfiend gain 100 ATK points for each Speed Counters I have. I have six Speed Counters, so my dragon gain 600 ATK points." Jack said.

A jet like wings appear and attach itself to Red Dragon.

(RDA: 3800-4400)

"Now, I can't slay your dragon, but I can still take out your life-points! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack called.

When the two dragons strike, the stalemate took a tool on Leo's Life Points as he cried out.

Leo: 2300-1600

"Leo!" Jack called in worry.

"I'll be fine, and so is my dragon. I reveal my face-down, Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Leo said.

A laser like transporter appear.

"Now, you see him..." Leo started.

The transporter shoot the beam at Life Stream.

"...Now you don't." Leo finished.

Leo dragon suddenly disappear.

"What the... where did he go?" Jack asked.

"He'll come back at the end of your turn." Leo said.

"Well, with nothing else to do, I'll end my turn." Jack said.

The jet wings disappear.

(RDA: 4400-3800)

"And my dragon come back." Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon reappear.

(LSD: 2900/2400)

"My turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Jack's SPC: 7; Leo's SPC: 6)

Leo smile at the card he just draw.

"This Duel is over." Leo said.

"Please tell me you are bluffing. Your dragon is remove from play cause you use Hyper Synchron two turn ago, so in your standby phase, your dragon is remove." Jack said.

But the dragon isn't remove.

"What's going on? Shouldn't that dragon remove and leaving copy boy wide open?" Luna asked.

"That because it won't work on him. Life Stream as already remove because that Interdimensional Matter Transporter. When he got back, Hyper Synchron's effect won't work on him." Akiza said.

"Very clever, Leo." Yusei said.

"Now, I activate Speed Spell - Speed Energy. When I have two or more Speed Counters, my dragon gain 200 ATK points for each Speed Counters. Like you, I have six, so my Life Stream gain 1200 ATK Points." Leo said.

(LSD: 2900-4100)

"Now, Life Stream Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo called.

Life Stream fired on Archfiend. Jack cried out in pain as the golden flames licked at him.

Jack: 1600-1300

"Next, you take damage from Synchro Blast." Leo said.

Leo's same trap card shoot a beam at Jack. Jack screened again as he took the damage from Leo's continuous trap.

Jack: 1300-800

"You had me worried. Now it's my move." Jack said.

"Hold on. Who say I done?" Leo asked/joked.

"But you already attack me. That dragon of your can't attack again." Jack said.

"He's right, copy boy. You can't do anything but end your turn." Luna said.

"Not going to happen, 'Cause I'm going to use this. My trap, Synchro Ring. Since my dragon attack your monster but couldn't destroy it, my dragon's ATK Points are double and he get to attack again." Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon's eyes glow red as he about to attack again.

(LSD: 4100-8200)

"8200? It's too powerful." Jack said in surprise.

(RDA: 3800/2000)

"I don't wanna hurt you, Jack, you my brother, but if ending this duel is the only way home..., then I gotta attack! Life Stream Dragon, Take out his Life Points!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Red Dragon Archfiend. Archfiend roars in agony, while Jack lets out a heart-rending holler...

As light flashed once more, Jack's runner all but skid across the track, tossing rider onto the asphalt as it flips over, sparking and flaming. Leo side-skid hard to curb his momentum and came to a halt at the other end of the track, breathing heavily.

Above them, the holograms, or actualities, of Life Stream and Archfiend have frozen in place, angrily nose-to-nose, seconds from clashing, frozen in time, and turned grey, as though made of stone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties at this moment. Your patience is appreciated as we try to sort this matter out." MC said, tried hard not to panic.

"_Can someone tell me why these two dragons have been frozen in midair? Get the Director on the line!_" MC whispered harshly at the cameramen.

The dragons began to blur, as though the holograms were breaking up, then glowed blindingly and vanished into sparkles.

(Meanwhile)

"What just happened?" Bolt asked in amazement.

"First they were dueling, then they disappeared, now they're back and their dragons are gone!" Tenzen said.

Carly looked at the scoreboard and gobsmacked as her eyes grew big.

"Look at the score! Check out Jack's Life Points." Carly said.

Leo: 1600

Jack: 0

"JACK LOST!" Carly said with anime tears.

Yusei run over the fence and rush to Jack who struggles to get to Leo.

"Jack, are you alright?" Yusei said.

"Besides my arm, I'm fine. It's Leo I'm worry about." Jack said.

Leo suddenly, slowly fall, Jack saw that and run to Leo, got him before he hit the ground.

"Leo! Leo!" Jack called.

Yusei join him and check on Leo.

"He's exhausted. We better take him and _you_ to the hospital." Yusei said.

Mina, Carly, Tenzen and Bolt got up with them.

"Bolt, you carry Leo's Duel Runner, Carly, Mina and Tenzen, you take Jack and Leo to the hospital and I'll catch up with my Duel Runner." Yusei said.

Everyone nodded. Bolt pick up and roll Leo's Duel Runner while Tenzen and Jack's fan women help Jack to get him and his little brother to the hospital and Yusei went to get his Duel Runner.

(Meanwhile)

The MC was on the brink of going crazy.

"Has anyone heard from the Director?" MC asked.

Lucky, Goodwin came just in time on a holo-screen.

"_The duel's over. The winner's Leo; tell them all_." Rex said through the screen.

"Ugh...Ah... Guh! It's over! Leo is our winner! From the refuge of refuse he rose! From the slums of Satellite he now reigns supreme! I proudly present New Domino City's newest hero... LEO!" MC yelled to the crowd.

(Meanwhile)

"That brat beat Jack." Lazar said.

"Never mind that, I want you to research about Leo and Luna and found out why they look so alike. When you find out, report to me without anyone knowing." Rex said.

"Right, sire." Lazar said.

(How was that? Now Goodwin know that Leo is a Signer, but not the fifth Signer. Who the Fifth Signer? Username you know not, you want to know how Jack got Stardust and Life Stream, well, here you go. What do you think? What will happen when Goodwin found out about the not noticing twins will he tell them? I know what will happen. Think hard, would Goodwin really tell them when they have a big, earth bond problem. Anyway, see you soon.)


	17. Chapter 17: Learning about the Seal and

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 17: Learning about the Seal and Darkness.**

_Leo stand in the dark realm._

"_Where am I?" Leo asked._

_Suddenly, a glowing dragon head mark appear in front of Leo._

"_Is that a mark?" Leo asked._

_Just then, Life Stream Dragon fly by._

"_Life Stream?" Leo asked._

_Suddenly, a purple spider mark appeared._

"_That mark." Leo said._

_Just then glowing TEN red eyes are looking at Leo._

"_What the...?" Leo asked._

_Suddenly, Leo is now standing on a giant hand of an evil laughing cloaked man. Clocked man suddenly close his hands, crushing Leo..._

Leo suddenly shot up. Leo look around and guess that he in New Domino City hospital. Leo rub his forehead.

"What a nightmare." Leo said.

Leo then saw his clothes, folded on the chair next to the door.

(Meanwhile)

Tenzen was drawing something. He's in Jack's hospital room with Jack, _of course_, Yusei, Mina, Carly and Bolt.

"Mina, would you mine checking my little brother?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Mr Atlas." Mina said before went off.

"Now, bear in mind that I'm not an artiste and I only saw it at one time, but the Dragon Seal look something like this." Tenzen said as he finish.

Everyone look at the sketch. Yusei then notices something.

"That the dragon's head." Yusei said, point at the 'Tail' which he mistake with a head. (Who could blame him. The tail does look like a head.)

"What about the head?" Jack asked.

"Look." Yusei said.

Yusei show everyone his mark.

"That look just like it, but why?" Carly asked.

"Accounting to the legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs and tail, was spilt in five parts and then, seal them as a mark on the Signers' arms. The marks then pass down through the Generation." Tenzen said.

"And right now, we have Yusei, Jack, Leo, Akiza and Miss Luna." Bolt said.

Just then, the door opened.

"Speaking of the devil, that must be Leo." Bolt said.

Everyone looked toward the door. Then, Mina entered.

"Hi, everybody." Mina said in nervously.

Everyone but Mina, sweatdrop at the fact that it's just Mina, not Leo.

"Well, how is he?" Yusei asked.

"Who? Oh... the boy. Well... you see... you may not like this. ..._He's gone_..." Mina just said.

Outside of the hospital...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"**WHAT!**" two voices yelled at the same time.

Yusei and Jack suddenly run out of the hospital door while others try to catch up.

"Mr Atlas!" Mina called.

"Jack! You really shouldn't be out of the hospital!" Carly called.

Yusei, Jack and others run to the car park where the Duel Runners are.

"Leo's Duel Runner is still there. He must have gone walking. Jack, you and the girls will stay there in case Leo is still in hospital or in case he come back and let us know." Yusei said.

"In case you forgot, he hate hospital." Jack said.

"Just stay there, you really not supposed to leave the hospital anyway." Yusei said.

"Fine. I'll wait at the Hospital and look around to see if he's still there." Jack said.

"Bolt, Tenzen, split up and see if you can find him. I ride through." Yusei said.

So, Jack and his fan girls went back in hospital, Bolt and Tenzen went each city and Yusei speed off.

(Meanwhile)

Leo walk through the street of the New Domino City.

'_I know I should tell them where I'm going, but I don't know which room Jack is and I really want to get out of the hospital._' Leo thought.

"Daddy!" a voice called.

Leo look and saw a father and son at the ice cream shop.

"I want the one that break in two. Please?" boy asked.

After the boy's dad bought it, he broke it in two and give one of them to his son.

"But, daddy, I'm big now, I can eat the rest myself." Boy said, trying to get the second one.

"No, we'll share. Besides, what would your mother say if I let you spoiled your supper?" boy's dad asked.

"ok." Boy said, giving up.

The boy and his father hold hands as they go off. Leo watch them in sadness. Leo then, move off.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in darkness of Satellite, three people in cloaked with different colour lines, are sitting together in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a candlestick.

"So, Goodwin gathered all the Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon." Red line said.

"But, wasn't that brat, Leo who summon the Crimson Dragon first." Blue line said.

"What's a surprise?" Yellow line asked.

"That boy might be connecting to the Crimson Dragon." Red line said.

Red line opens his hand, setting three spiders free, which climb onto a chandelier.

"In that case, I'll send the third one to spy on him." Red line said.

'_So, that boy did survive when I lost him._' One of them thought.

(Meanwhile)

Leo was sitting under the tree at the park. Some of the kids at the park want to talk and play with him, but the parents who saw the marker on his face, told their kids to never talk to him. Leo then saw a piece of wood next to him. He pick it up, pull a pocket knife out of his pocket, unfold the knife and starting to carving something. A few minutes later, Leo heard Yusei calling.

"Leo! Leo!" Yusei called.

"Over here!" Leo called.

Yusei run to Leo.

"Leo, don't you ever run off again. Jack and I was so worried." Yusei said.

"I'm sorry." Leo said.

"Anyway, let get back to the hospital. There something we need to talk about." Yusei said.

Leo stand up, fold his knife and put it and carved piece of wood in his pockets. He and Yusei went back to Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei got his and a spare helmet. Got on and speed off.

(Few moments later)

Yusei and Leo enter Jack's room. Jack was glad that Leo is ok. Just then, Bolt and Tenzen enter the room.

"Sorry, we can't find him." Bolt said.

"Ye- Oh, there he is. Right in Jack's room all long." Tenzen said.

Everyone sweatdrop at Tenzen.

"Anyway, Leo, have a look at this sketch. This is the Dragon Seal. This seal spilt into five pieces. Jack got a wing and I got a head." Yusei said.

"Actually, as you guys went to look for the kid, I discover that what you got is a tail." Mina said.

Yusei look at the sketch and his mark.

"Oh." Yusei just said.

"Anyway, let's have a look at your mark." Jack said.

Leo show everyone his mark. Everyone look at it and the sketch couple of times, realize something.

"None of those marks are a same as Leo's." Bolt said.

"But still, it's act like ours." Yusei said.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, let's see. A heart shaped mark... react like Mark of the Crimson Dragon... that means one thing... Leo, you must be a very first Sixth Signer!" Tenzen said in excited.

"The first Sixth Signer?" Leo asked.

"But, Goodwin said there supposed to be five Signers." Jack said.

"The Crimson Dragon's power must have increase even more, so it need extra Mark and Signer." Tenzen said.

Leo pull out Life Stream Dragon card. Unknowing that a spider was spying on him. It couldn't hear what they talking about, but he did saw a card. It then, move off.

"So, if I'm the Sixth Signer, who the Fifth and how did the Crimson Dragon appear without him?" Leo asked.

"The Fifth Signer must be somewhere in the stadium." Jack said.

"And I bet Goodwin might know." Yusei said.

Leo now look at the dragon's head.

'_What was that dream? What does it mean?_' Leo thought.

(How was that? What was that dream about? Who are these cloaked guys? I know it a bit short, but I'll try to make the next chapter a long one as I can. Review and enjoy. See you soon.)


	18. Chapter 18: Shadow tagteam Duel

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 18: Shadow tag-team Duel**

The spider that was spying on Leo, return to it's master. When it in it's master's hand, it report something in spider language.

"So, that card survived from 17 years ago." Red line said.

The spider then, disappear.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, it's time to catch a fly." Red line said.

(Night time)

Yusei just put a blanket over Leo, who is sleeping on the sofa in Carly's apartment. Carly allow Yusei and Leo, sleeping at her place. Yusei's arm begins to throb, but unlike before. This time it feels like it's gouging into him.

'_My mark never felt like is before. It feels like it tries to warn me or something. Like there was a darkness or evil lurking._' Yusei thought.

Yusei walks over to the window and spots a cloaked man with a glowing purple birthmark.

"Is that a Fifth Signer?" Yusei whispered.

The Satellite ran downstairs and out the door, and saw cloak run around a corner.

"Hey! Wait!" Yusei called as he went after him.

(The Duel of Yusei and Shadow Drone are like the TV show, so we'll skip it.)

It was that early of morning that Yusei return to Carly's apartment. Carly was the first to know as she looked up from a laptop.

"Where were you last night? I'm sure Leo will get worried." Carly said, pointing at Leo who is not awake yet.

"There was a really strange guy outside and I follow him." Yusei said.

"What happen? Did he challenge you to a duel?" Carly asked.

Leo slowly woke up.

"Yeah. And he was being controlled by a group called the Dark Signers." Yusei said.

"Did you say 'Singers'?" Leo asked.

"He had a mark. And it glowed like mine, but it was in the shape of a spider..." Yusei said.

"Something wield going on around here, and I don't like it." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

In a dark office in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Rex Goodwin watched the footage from Yusei's Duel, observing coolly as a shadow-drone summoned Frozen Fitzgerald. With a sigh, he turned the footage off and the screen faded to black.

"So they've finally made their move." Rex said.

A holoscreen appears with a mysterious figure silhouetted on it. Appears to be wearing a black suit jacket over a lighter shirt.

"The Dark Signers may present a problem." mysterious figure said.

"Yes, but they're nothing we can't handle, my old friend. If they want to fight me, well... they'll get more than a battle, they'll get a _war_!" Rex said.

(Later at Carly's apartment)

The sun was setting outside the window of Carly's apartment. Yusei typed furiously at Carly's laptop. Leo is having a bath, _much to his dislike_. Carly was gazing at a holographic newspaper article. Today's headline...

"Leo's a FRAUD? Why would Angela do it? There's not one credible source in this entire article! How dare she smear Leo like that! She's gonna wish she never wrote this!" Carly yelled in furiously.

"Let's not forget that she also wrote about Leo been look like Luna to sneak in and take the money, which I know that Leo will never do that." Yusei said.

"Do what?" Leo asked, just got out of the bathroom in towel, drying himself with other towel.

"A reporter named Angela lies about you." Carly said.

"I bet it something to do about me looking like that doppelganger girl, Luna." Leo said in angry.

"Well, that half of it. That's not important right now. My searches on spider symbols aren't turning up any solid leads." Yusei said.

"I'm sure we'll find the way to save Satellite." Leo said.

"You can count on it. But first we're gonna need some answers, and only one person has them. We need to find Goodwin." Yusei said.

"But, big brother, we can't trust him." Leo said.

"I know, but he's the only one with answers." Yusei said.

"If that so, then we should let Jack know about this." Carly said.

"You might be right." Yusei said.

(Night time at the hospital)

Yusei and Leo just enter Jack's room.

"Hi. Come to visit dear brother Jack?" Jack asked.

"Shot of." Leo said.

"We here to warn you about something." Yusei said.

"About what?" Jack asked.

Yusei explain what happen last night.

"Dark Tuner?" Jack said.

Leo then notices something.

"Where's Carly?" Leo asked.

(With Carly)

"I'm at the red carpet for the world premiere of 'Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas'." A reporter said.

Everyone reporter and journalist alike met to witness an event of the lifetime; that is, if they could even call it that.

"This flick has 'Box-Office Dud' written all over it. Nobody cares about Jack Atlas anymore. He's yesterday's news. I mean, seriously; he lost the championship. He's done." Reporter I said.

"I heard that movie was going straight to DVD." Journalist I said.

"If they'd waited, they could have made it 'The Rise and _Fall_ of Jack Atlas'." Reporter II said.

Carly was in the midst of the bustling crowd. She was trying to snap pictures of the various celebrities walking up the red carpet, practically tripping over people as she pushed through the crowd. When she got into a close enough position to get a good shot, she accidentally barged into a blond woman...

"Watch the elbow!" Blond woman said, who revealed herself to be none other than WDGK anchorwoman Angela Rains.

"Angela! Didn't see you!" Carly said.

The successful reporter wore a crimson-red dress.

"Carly! What's with the getup? Didn't you wear that same hideous house dress to our high school prom?" Angela asked.

Angela looked over Carly's gown, that at some point had been white, but was now a hideous gray, with mock and disaprovement.

"Oh, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have brought that up, Prom must bring bad memories. Since you went alone and no one would dance with you and all!" Angela said.

"Whoa, check it out! It's Misty Treadwell!" Reporter III called, pointed at the red carpet, at a stunning woman, probably in her early thirties.

She had a lavender teardrop or jewel in the middle of her forehead, framed by sleek, dark raven hair, thin grey eyes, and flawless alabaster skin. She was wearing a red sleeveless top, and a white skirt with several layers that give it the appearance of being a wrap-around. She conveyed the impression of elegance and demurity.

"You were voted the world's number-one supermodel Do you have anything to say to your fans?" female reporter asked.

Instantly forgetting their little spat, Carly and Angela were dazed as well. Misty glanced over at Carly, and the world falls away for a moment. Carly gasped and looks around; Misty couldn't have been looking at anyone else!

'_Did- she just smile at... me?_' Carly asked.

(Later)

"Ladies and gentlemen, your host- Rex Goodwin!" a voice through the speakers said.

Goodwin descended the huge staircase at the front of the room to substantial amounts of polite applause. The mingling crowd stop mingling and gathered near the foot of the stairs. A few people comment.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great, or did he have greatness thrust upon him? All of these questions and more will be answered in 'Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas'! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to share with you the untold story behind the legend." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

Mina, Jack, Yusei and Leo was watching watched the premiere on a TV; or rather, only Yusei and Jack was, Mina arranged a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the bedside table next to Jack's duel disk and Leo was carving that carved piece of wood with his pocket knife.

"What do you think Goodwin up to?" Leo asked while carving.

"Maybe he try to make Mr Atlas feel best." Mina said.

"I highly doubt it." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

As the narration went on, Goodwin head to Carly.

"Miss Carmine, I need you to do something for me." Rex said.

"And what's that, Mr Goodwin?" Carly asked.

"Deliver _this_ to Yusei." Rex said, giving Carly an envelope.

Carly take the envelope and Goodwin head back.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have some matters to tend to, but I'll be back. Please enjoy yourselves, and enjoy 'Atlas Rising'." Rex said.

"Wait a second! Director Goodwin, one question! Regarding the narration of the film; it's saying that Jack was born in the Tops, but that's not true." Angela said.

That statement caught Goodwin's concerning attention.

"According to my sources, the former champion, Jack Atlas was born in the Satellite Sector, just like the new champion, Leo and that Satellite, Yusei Fudo." Angela said.

Everyone gasped. Suddenly the reporters followed up eagerly, Angela looking rather pleased with herself.

"And what made you so sure about Jack Atlas? For all we know, you could be a big liar." Rex said.

Everyone now look at Angela, thinking that Goodwin might be right.

"Well, for one thing, Jack seem to be very care about that brat, Leo. So, Jack must be from the Satellite." Angela said, thinking that she got him.

"Do you have any prove?" Goodwin asked.

Angela was about to say but Goodwin raised his hand, signalling for Angela to stop.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss wild speculation and ridiculous rumours. Now please, enjoy the screening." Rex said before walk off, ignoring the reporters' shouting cacophony.

Angela can be heard above the general hubbub.

"You can't avoid this issue, Director! The people have a right to know the truth!" Angela called.

'_Goodwin is up to something. I better get going._' Carly thought.

So, she started her way to the hospital...

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked.

Carly's feet screeched to a halt as she saw Misty Tredwell standing in the soiree doorway.

"A-a-augh! Y-you're M-m-misty-y!" Carly said in surprise.

"Your face intrigues me. I wanted to get a closer look at you. Do you mind?" Misty asked.

Carly was kinda weirded out, but of course Carly doesn't mind. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah! I-I got my dad's looks, that's what my mom tells me! Uh-" Carly said.

Misty gently cupped Carly's chin, looking closer.

"Carly, right? I heard you liked fortunetelling." Misty asked.

Carly was trying to stay cool but was way too excited.

"Yeah, uh...that's right, I, uh, I use cards for my fortunetelling." Carly said.

"Well, I use faces. Your face is haunting." Misty said.

"Uh, it's what?" Carly asked.

Misty removed Carly's glasses to look into her eyes.

"Your eyes! They're showing me the path you will take. It is a path that will disappear into a darkness, Carly." Misty said.

Carly was understandably thrown by this.

"Oh yeah? Huh. Th-that's nice." Carly said.

Misty puts Carly's glasses back on.

"But... when you choose to take this path..." Misty started.

Misty pointed right at Carly as if she were a prophetess.

"You will know yourself better than you ever have before!" Misty finished.

"Huh? Ah, excuse me! This has been fun, but I gotta deliver to do." Carly said.

Carly beats a hasty retreat from the unnerving Misty who demurely watches her run away.

'_I think fame has made her two tacos short of a fiesta!_' Carly thought.

(Later)

Outside the hospital where Jack was recovering from his injuries, a massive crowd of reporters had mobbed the entrance to try and grab an interview with the former champion, only held back by the array of Sector Security officers at the door.

"Ted, I'm standing outside of Domino Hospital, where Jack Atlas has been recovering ever since yesterday's disappointing loss in the Fortune Cup finale. And as of now, nobody has been allowed inside to see him- oh!" a female reporter was cut off by a nurse runs through the shot in a nurse's uniform and runs into a reporter.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" a nurse said before run off.

"I'll show you sorry-" a female reporter said.

"We're still live!" her camera man remind her.

"Ah! Uh, that's right, as of now, nobody has been allowed inside to see or talk-" Reporter continued.

That nurse was actually Carly Carmine in a nurse's outfit; and she walked in, she passed a very ticked-off Officer Trudge.

"_Deliver this to Jack_. Goodwin ordered." Trudge muttered, while walking up the stairs.

"What am I? 'Postman Pat'?" Trudge asked.

As Trudge walked down the hallway, a glowing purple spider dropped onto his collar from above and crawled inside. The nurses standing around in the hallway looked at him with concern as he danced around frantically as though trying to get to an ice cube someone dropped down his back. Then he froze. A spider tattoo glowed on his arm, and his facial expression became menacing.

(Meanwhile)

Mina was peeling an apple with a knife and humming to herself at Jack's bedside, Jack sitting up in bed, frowning, Yusei look out the window and Leo sit in the corner, carving.

"I like to be alone with my friend and brother, Mina." Jack said.

Mina sets aside her apple, bows, and turns to leave, forlorn.

"Call my cell if you need... anything." Mina said before she got out.

As soon as she left...

"Alright, let's get out of here." Jack said.

"How, there's a lot of reporters out there." Leo said.

"We'll find the way." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

Mina walk through the hall, alone.

'_I hope Jack's alright._' Mina thought.

Suddenly, a bat came out of nowhere and landed on Mina's back. Mina try to reach the bat and get it off, but the bat just reach to her neck and bite her. A few moments later, the bat turn into a purple smoke and enter through the bite marks. A monkey shape mark appear and glowing on her right arm. Her eyes turn from gold to red and she smile evilly, showing a vampire like teeth.

(Meanwhile)

Carly was walking the hall alone, looking for the King's room. She turned a corner just as Jack, Yusei and Leo was letting themselves out of Jack's room. Jack's trademark white blazer was on his shoulders, but the right sleeve hangs limp.

"Guys!" Carly called.

Leo, Jack and Yusei turn and saw Carly.

"Carly! ...What's with this uniform?" Leo asked.

"...Long story..." Carly said.

Carly then remember something.

"Yusei, Goodwin want me to give this to you." Carly said, handing Yusei a envelope.

Yusei took the envelope and put it in his jacket.

"I'll read it later. Right now, let's get out of here. I got a bad feeling about this." Yusei said.

They rounded the corner on which Carly was standing, and sees two persons walking down the hallway.

"Trudge. You're looking a little rough, Officer." Yusei said.

"Mina, that was fast walking." Jack said.

Then Jack notices the spider mark glowing on Trudge's arm. He gasped aloud, thinking back to what he saw in his last match with Leo.

"What's going on! Why d'you have that mark on your arm?" Jack asked.

"That's the same glowing mark that hooded duelist had on his arm when he was dueling me." Yusei said.

Leo then notices something.

"Mina's arm, she got a mark of... a monkey?" Leo asked.

Mina suddenly let out a hissing snarl, revealing sharp fangs in her mouth.

"A vampire!" Carly yelled, scared.

"Relax, Carly. This is only temporary. My master, the Dark Signer want me to Duel with that brat and send him to the darkness." Pseudo-Mina said, pointing at Leo.

"Leave Leo out of this, Duel me." Yusei said move in front of Leo.

"No, Duel me. I may be down but not out." Jack said.

"Relax, Jack. I'm the one you going to Duel with." Pseudo-Trudge said.

"That means I'll Duel Mina." Yusei said.

The shadow like cross appear behind Signers and Carly. The chains from it shoot out and wrap around Yusei. The chains pull Yusei to the cross, wrap more chains around him.

"Yusei!" Leo called.

Leo is about to help Yusei.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you try to help him, the chain will slowly crush him to dust." Pseudo-Mina said.

"Let him go!" Leo said.

"The only way I'll let him go is if you beat me in a Duel." Pseudo-Mina said.

"Fine then." Leo said, push a button of his Wrist Dealer.

Outside of the hospital, where Yusei and Leo's Duel Runner are.

"**Detach Duel Disk.**" A voice said from Leo's Duel Runner.

The Duel Disk detaches itself from the Duel Runner and somehow, fly right to Leo then place itself on Leo's arm.

"Nice design." Jack said.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"Carly." Jack said.

"Yean...?" Carly asked.

"Tell me something, Carly. D'you know how to duel?" Jack asked.

"Well, uh, kind of, but-" Carly said.

"In that case, lend me your hands, will you?" Jack asked.

"W-what?" Carly asked.

Jack grabbed the duel-disk from the top of the bag he packed, drops the bag, hands the duel disk to Carly, and spun her around 180-degrees. Carly was kinda freaked.

"Since Yusei is... _tied-up_, you just have to hold the cards for me and draw, right?" Jack asked.

"Huh? But I, uh..." Carly said.

"I have no idea what this purple glow is all about, but if Yusei was able to take someone like him down, then I'll have no problem! Plus, who ever controlling Mina really want to Duel Leo. Don't know why, but it may not be good." Jack said.

"Maybe the Dark Signers knew about Leo being the Sixth Signer." Carly said, guessed.

"actually, my master along with other Dark Singers, want me to Duel him just so, we find out how the boy summon the Crimson Dragon when he summon the legendary Dragon of Life. But thanks for letting us know." Pseudo-Mina said.

"Oops..." Carly just said.

"The Dragon of Life?" Leo asked.

"She means your Life Stream Dragon. Tenzen say something about it. Something about goes around the world, healing everyone who got hurt in terrible accident and turn the terrible wasteland in a pure living land." Carly said.

"Interesting." Jack said.

"Enough of it. Time to Duel." Pseudo-Trudge said.

"Fine. Carly, put the duel-disk on my arm. We got to help Leo." Jack said.

"R-right." Carly said.

Carly slides Jack's duel disk onto his left arm. His right was still in its sling against his chest.

"Well then..." Pseudo-Mina said.

"Bring it on!" all five shouted.

The journalist dazed.

"Wow! Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you sure did." Leo said.

Yusei struggle with all his might to get free from the chains.

'_Be careful you two._' Yusei thought.

Suddenly, a huge wall of fire erupted from the ground and surrounded the three contestants, cyclones invaded the entire hospital building. The lights darkened as Yusei, Jack and Leo's Mark of the Dragon activated.

"Jack, your arm is glowing. So are Yusei and Leo's." Carly said.

"We can see that." Jack said.

"Mine glow when I Duel with the cloaked guy and this same circle appeared." Yusei said.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"Let's cut the conversation, shall we?" Pseudo-Trudge asked.

Carly/Jack & Leo: 8000

Mina & Trudge: 8000

"I'll start." Pseudo-Mina said.

Pseudo-Mina draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I activate Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two cards." Pseudo-Mina said.

Pseudo-Mina draw two more cards.

"Next I summon Vampire Lady in defense mode." Pseudo-Mina said.

Vampire Lady

Level 4

Zombie/Effect

Dark

1550/1550

A woman vampire in a purple dress appeared.

"That end my turn." Pseudo-Mina said.

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"You got to be kidding. That little Radion doesn't have enough ATK points against Vampire Lady." Pseudo-Mina said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"What? But how?" Pseudo-Mina asked.

"When my Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

"Little brat..." Pseudo-Mina muttered.

"Unfortunately, in a Tag-Team Duel, we can't attack in our first turn. So, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"My move then." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Pseudo-Trudge draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I set one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn." Pseudo-Trudge said.

"This is real, front-line journalism right here!" Carly called.

Carly then daydreams Jack cradling her in his arms.

'_Getting to duel alongside the dauntless and dashing Jack Atlas! Wait a minute, Carly. This is no time for daydreaming. You have to protect Jack and Leo._' Carly thought.

"It's my move-" Carly said.

"Don't you mean, _our _turn?" Jack cut in.

"Oh, sorry." Carly said.

Carly draw a card and both she and Jack look at it along with their hand.

"To start things off, we summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said.

"Right!" Carly said.

Carly frantically looked through the hands she was holding for the card, and then placed it on the duel disk.

Mad Archfiend

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1800/0

A man with a mouth like body with a skull inside, appeared.

"Whoever you really are, you've got some gall coming here! Did you think you could kick me while I was down? Well I'm not down, and there's no way some daddy long-legs is gonna trip me up!" Jack said to Pseudo-Trudge.

"And you, you think you can just trap Yusei so, no one else can help Leo? Well, I will!" Jack said to Pseudo-Mina.

Jack kept glaring at his opponent as he glares back. When Carly holds their hand up for him to look at, he indicated a card with a slight nod.

"We set one card face-down and end our turn." Jack said.

"Then it's my turn." Pseudo-Mina said.

Pseudo-Mina draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Vampire Bat in attack mode." Pseudo-Mina said.

Vampire Bat

Level 3

Zombie/Effect

Dark

800/800

A big bat with red forehead appeared.

"Next, I switch Vampire Lady into attack mode. Now thanks to Vampire Bat special ability, all Zombie Type monsters gain 200 ATK points." Pseudo-Mina said.

(VB: 800-1000)

(VL: 1550-1750)

""That is just a start. From my hand, I activate Riryoku. This Spell card, take half of your monster ATK points and add to my own. I choose Morphtronic Radion." Pseudo-Mina said.

(MR: 1800-900)

(VL: 1750-2650)

"Now, attack that Radion." Pseudo-Mina called.

Vampire Lady was about to attack.

"I don't think so. I reveal my face-down card, Morphtransition. Thanks to this, your attack is negated and Radion is switch to defense mode." Leo said.

The female vampire suddenly stop and Radion transform back to the Radio.

"And since My Radion is in defense mode, all Morphtronics grain 1000 DEF points." Leo said.

(MR: 900/900-100/1900)

"Why you little... I set one card face-down and end my turn." Pseudo-Mina said.

(VL: 2650-1750)

(MR: 100-1000)

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Remoten

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Earth

300/1200

A remote control appeared, then transform into a robot.

"And now, Remoten, give Radion a good tune up. I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"You think that oversize toy can scare a vampire?" Pseudo-Mina asked/joke.

"How this for an answer? I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"It's a card that Yusei give me when I was young, Junk Barrage. Now, attack that Vampire Lady." Leo said.

Power Tool attack and destroy female vampire with his digger like hand, but also made damage to the floor.

"Why did Power Tool hit the floor?" Jack asked.

"The same thing happening to me. They're making this Duel real." Yusei said as he still tries to get free.

"Making this Duel real?" Leo asked.

Mina & Trudge: 8000-6575

"By the way, Vampire Lady has 1750 while Power Tool Dragon has 2300. So, how come Mina lost more life-points?" Carly asked.

"Junk Barrage effect is that when the equipped monster like Power Tool Dragon destroy a monster in battle, it deals half of the destroyed monster's ATK as damage." Yusei said.

"Now then, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"My turn." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Pseudo-Trudge draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Shield Worm in defense mode." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Shield Worm

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

800/2000

A black-and-orange worm with bulky armor appeared.

"When this monster is successfully summoned, you and your little assistant must send one card from your deck to the graveyard!" Pseudo-Trudge said.

"Oh! I'm supposed to do that, right? The top one. That's how it works, right?" Carly asked.

Carly discarded the one card from Jack's deck.

(Jack's deck: 34-33)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Pseudo-Trudge said.

"Then it's my mov- uh, I mean..." Carly said.

Carly draw a card and both she and Jack look at it.

(Jack's deck: 33-32)

"We reveal our face-down card, Dimension Switch. With this trap, we can remove from play one of our monster from play and special summon it again. Switch on!" Jack called.

The switch on the card turn on and Mad Archfiend disappeared.

"Now, since you got monster on the field but we don't, we get to summon Vice Dragon from our hand." Jack said.

Vice Dragon

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

Dark

2000/2400

A purple dragon appeared.

(VD: 2000/2400-1000/1200)

"Next, we summon Flare Resonator in attack mode." Jack said.

Flare Resonator

Level 3

Fiend/Tuner

Fire

300/1300

A small fiend with fire on it's back, appeared.

"And now, Flare Resonator give Vice Dragon a tune up. Now, we Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

3000/2000

Jack's two monsters disappeared and a red fiend like dragon appeared with a big flame.

"Now, when a Synchro monster used Flare Resonator as Synchro Material Monster, it gains 300 ATK." Jack said.

(RDA: 3000-3300)

"Next, we activate the effect of Dimension Switch. Switch off!" Jack called.

The switch on the card turn off, the trap card disappear and Mad Archfiend reappeared.

"Now, time to make a big battle." Jack said.

"Right, Jack. Red Dragon Archfiend, take out that bat!" Carly called.

Red Dragon charge at Vampire Bat.

"Carly, wait!" Leo called, alarmed.

"What? Did I mess up?" Carly asked.

It was too late to call off the wild attack. Red Dragon Archfiend destroy Vampire Bat.

"You shouldn't attack Trudge's defense mode monsters, because Archfiend's effect is when he attack a defense mode monster, all defense mode monsters Trudge has are destroy." Pseudo-Mina said.

"Actually, I think Carly made a right choice. Because since your bat is in attack mode, you'll lose some Life Points." Jack said.

Mina & Trudge: 6575-4275

"Fine, but I have some bad news. When Vampire Bat is about to be destroy, I send another Vampire Bat from my deck to the Graveyard and my bat survive." Pseudo-Mina said.

The bat fly out of the flames.

"Then, we'll just keep knocking it down. Go Mad Archfiend!" Jack called.

Mad Archfiend is about to attack.

"Not so fast, I reveal my face-down card, Shift. This tarp card switch your target to something else, like my face-down monster." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Mad Archfiend suddenly attack the face-down. It's showing a pinkest-purple worm with needle on it's each sides.

Needle Worm

Level 2

Insect/Effect

Earth

750/600

The worm got destroy.

"Fine then. If Mad Archfiend attack a monster in defense mode monster who DEF points are lower than Mad Archfiend ATK points, the difference is dealt as damage." Jack said.

Mina & Trudge: 4275-3075

"This is great! I'm dueling with the deck of a once-great duelist!" Carly said.

Jack was offended.

"A once-great duelist? I only lost yesterday, ya know." Jack said.

"Hey has-been! When Needle Worm is flipped, you have to send 5 cards from your deck to your graveyard!" Pseudo-Trudge said.

"Ah- Again?" Carly asked.

Carly removed 5 more cards.

(Jack's deck: 32-27)

'_I really hate that guy._' Jack thought.

"We activate Red Dragon Vase. Since we got Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, we get to draw two cards." Jack said.

Carly draw two more cards.

(Jack's deck: 27-25)

When Carly holds their hand up for him to look at, he indicated a card with a slight nod.

"We set one card face-down and end our turn." Jack said.

"At the End Phase, I reveal my face-down card, Fires of Doomsday. By not summoning monster this turn, I get two Doomsday Tokens." Pseudo-Mina said.

Doomsday Token

Level 1

Fiend/Token

Dark

0/0

Two black flames with one eye each appear.

"Now, my turn." Pseudo-Mina said.

Pseudo-Mina draw a card and look at it.

"Now, since I activate the Fires of Doomsday at the End Phase of Jack's turn, I can summon monsters. But I can't sacrifice them for summoning unless it for the dark type. Which lucky for me, I do. I sacrifice the two Doomsday Tokens in order to summon Dark Tuner Killer Bat." Pseudo-Mina said.

Dark Tuner Killer Bat

Level 10

Zombie/Dark Tuner

Dark

0/0

A giant red bat with black stripes appeared.

"What's a Dark Tuner?" Jack asked.

"This is going to be bad. That the same thing happen to me." Yusei said.

"Yusei is right. This _will_ be bad. I dark tune my level ten Killer Bat with my Level three Vampire Bat." Pseudo-Mina said.

Killer Bat released ten stars. The stars plunged into the Vampire Bat's hide. Signers and Carly can hear it screech in agony before it changed into outlines. The stars combined with each other, vanish, and reappear as seven black stars.

"The stars turned dark!" Leo called.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"The light is being consumed by the shadows! Whereas you mortals combine your monsters to make them more powerful creating positive energy, my monsters feed off one another and absorb each other to create _negative_ energy!" Pseudo-Trudge said.

"But I thought negative energy is a fake." Carly said.

"Think again, negative energy is very real! The monster I'm summoning is a negative level seven." Pseudo-Mina said.

Yusei know what's going on since he been through before, trying to get free.

"LEO!" Yusei called in worry.

Pseudo-Mina spread her arms apart as the stars spun faster, generating a jet-black column of light in the centre.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!_" Pseudo-Mina chanted.

Out of dark light, was a giant female vampire with bat wings instead of arms, black dress, red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Rise, Vampire Queen!" Pseudo-Mina called.

Vampire Queen

Level -7

Zombie/Dark Synchro/Effect

Dark

2700/2200

"Dark Synchro! I never see one before." Leo said.

"Well, you have now. Now, Dark Tuner Killer Bat special ability activate. When it use for Dark Synchro Summon, you lose 300 Life Points for every monsters on the field." Pseudo-Mina said.

"What!" Leo asked in surprise.

'_Even their partner side, that five monsters. So, Leo will lose 1500 Life Points._' Yusei thought.

The spirit of Killer Bat appear in front of Leo and make sonic sound wave. Leo clover himself with his arms in defence, put a shadow appear in front of Leo. Leo move his arm a bit to see Carly shielding him from the wave.

Carly/Jack & Leo: 8000-6500

"Carly, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"What does it look like? I'm doing what big sister do best, protect their little brother." Carly said.

Suddenly, the wave stop. Leo and Carly look and saw Power Tool Dragon in front of them, shielding them from harm. The Killer Bat then disappear.

"Carly, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Never better." Carly said, shaking a bit.

"Your brothers, friend and monster can't protect you forever. Vampire Queen, take out his toy dragon." Pseudo-Mina called.

The Vampire Queen flies to Power Tool Dragon and scratch him with hand like claws. Carly got in front of Leo again as the claw was heading to Leo for damage.

'_If Carly got hit, she'll get hurt. I got to stop the damage._' Leo thought.

"I reveal my face-down card, Defense Draw. During your turn, I get no damage and I get to draw one card." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and a force field appeared over Leo and Carly. The attack bounce off.

"Also, by sending his Equip Spell to the Graveyard, my dragon survive." Leo said.

"...for now. I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Pseudo-Mina said.

After Leo help Carly back to Jack, Leo look at Mina.

"You're going to pay for that. It's my turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Morphtronic Lantron in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Lantron

Level 1

Machine/Tuner

Light

200/200

A flashlight appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, Lantron will give Power Tool a big tune up." Leo said.

Leo's tuner monster disappeared and the Power Tool's armor break away.

"I Synchro Summon Power Tool's true form; Life Stream Dragon." Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

A yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body, appeared.

"Next, I equip him with Silver Wing." Leo said.

Life Stream's wings glow silver.

"Now, attack that Vampire Queen!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Vampire Queen.

Mina & Trudge: 3075-2875

"Nice try, but by removing a monster with 'Vampire' in it's name in Graveyard from play, Vampire Queen can't be destroyed." Pseudo-Mina said.

"...I end my turn." Leo said.

"My move." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Pseudo-Trudge draw a card and look at it.

"I activate Worm Bait. As long as there's a worm monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two Worm Tokens." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Worm Token

Level 1

Insect/Token

Earth

0/0

Two identical worms appeared.

"Next, I sacrifice the two worm tokens in order to summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue

Level 8

Fiend/Dark Tuner

Dark

0/0

A bulky mauve demon appeared; a blue gem glowed from its midriff.

"Not another one." Carly said.

"Now I dark tune level eight Chaos Rogue with level four Shield Worm." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Chaos Rogue's eight stars swirled into the air and plunged down into Shield Worm, swarming around within its outlines, merging into one another and turning into four darkly glimmering stars, orbiting around each other in a dance of crackling black energy.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!_" Pseudo-Trudge chanted.

The Dark Synchro hovered off the ground. Its red-hooded black cloak swished in the cold winds, with a fiendish jewelled bone staff in hand. Its twisted face glared off with beady red eyes.

"Now, rise! Dark Diviner!" Pseudo-Trudge called.

Dark Diviner

Level -4

Fiend/ Dark Synchro/Effect

Dark

2000/1000

"Now we got two Dark Synchros to worry about." Jack said.

"Chaos Rogue's special ability activates from the graveyard. Because I used this card to perform a Dark Synchro, I'm afraid you have to send 5 more cards from your deck to your graveyard." Pseudo-Trudge said.

"Keep doing that, and we're not gonna have any cards left! Oh..." Carly said.

"That's his plan." Leo said.

Carly fusses with Jack's disk, throwing away the cards.

(Jack's deck: 25-20)

"Now, Dark Diviner, slay Jack's Archfiend." Pseudo-Trudge called.

"Wait, what? But Red Dragon Archfiend has more ATK points than your Dark Diviner thingamawhat!" Carly said.

"Doesn't matter to him." Leo said.

"That's right, because when Dark Diviner attacks, its ability activates, your monster's ATK points become the same, and for every 100 ATK points your dragon loses, you have to send 1 card to your graveyard!" Pseudo-Trudge said.

(RDA: 3300-2000)

"I really don't like you." Jack said, deadpanned.

"Welcome to my world." Yusei said.

"So... that means 13 cards, right? What does that leave us with?" Carly asked.

"Just enough." Jack just said.

"What? A-are you feeling okay?" Carly asked.

(Jack's deck: 20-7)

"We of the netherworld came here to rob you of your power, to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows. Dark Diviner, attack!" Pseudo-Trudge called.

Diviner attack Archfiend.

"If we go down, we'll going down fighting. Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack called.

Red Dragon attack Diviner. Both Archfiend and Diviner's attacks collided and expelled, energy ricocheting from every which-a-way. Carly threw herself in front of Jack, shielding him from the gale-force winds, but Life Stream Dragon shielding them both.

"But both of our monsters just destroy each other." Jack said.

"Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle, so your dragon is only one got destroyed. I end my turn." Pseudo-Trudge said.

"I'm... sorry Jack. I shouldn't use Archfiend to attack Trudge's defense monsters. Then he can't dark tune." Carly said, feeling useless.

"Don't be ridiculous. Like me, Yusei and my friend Crow, you just trying to protect Leo by making more damage to their Life Points. Now then, let do this." Jack said.

"R-Right." Carly said.

"It's our turn." Jack/Carly said.

Carly draw a card and both she and Jack look at it.

(Jack's deck: 7-6)

""We reveal our face-down card, Call of the Haunted. With this, we can summon one monster in our Graveyard. And we choose Vice Dragon." Jack said.

Purple dragon reappear.

"Next, we summon Dread Dragon in attack mode." Jack said.

Dread Dragon

Level 2

Dragon/Tuner

Fire

1100/400

A brown dragon with a mop like hair appeared.

"Next we tune level two Dread Dragon with level five Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon the Exploder Dragonwing." Jack said.

Exploder Dragonwing

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2400/1600

A black dragon with fin like head and a big hump on his back appeared.

"When this monster battles against a monster with fewer ATK points, that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating any damage. Then you get slammed with damage equal to your vanquished monster's ATK points." Jack said.

"Wow! That was amazing! You still have it, Jack." Carly said, praised.

"Of course he still has it. He only lost the championship yesterday." Leo said.

"And now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack Dark Diviner!" Jack called.

Dragonwing blow a big flame at Diviner.

"I don't think so, I reveal my face-down card, Red Ghost Moon. When you attacking, all I need to do is send one Zombie type monster from my hand to the Graveyard and this card will end the Battle Phase and I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of your dragon." Pseudo-Mina said.

After Pseudo-Mina discard, the red moon appear in front of Dark Diviner and take the hit.

Mina & Trudge: 2875-5275

"We end our turn." Jack said.

"I'm up then." Pseudo-Mina said.

Pseudo-Mina draw a card and look at it.

"Vampire Queen, destroy that Exploder Dragonwing!" Pseudo-Mina called.

Vampire Queen attack and destroy Exploder Dragonwing.

Carly/Jack & Leo: 6500-6200

"That's all for this vampire. Make your move so we can destroy you and your brothers." Pseudo-Mina said.

"You asked for it. It's my turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I equip Power Pickaxe to my Life Stream." Leo said.

A machine pickaxe appear and attach itself to Life Stream Dragon's right arm.

"Now I remove from play one monster in one of your Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to his. And I remove Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue." Leo said.

The spirit of Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue appear from the Graveyard and disappear.

"Next, my dragon gain 500 ATK points until the End Phase." Leo said.

(LSD: 2900-3400)

"Life Stream, attack that Diviner." Leo called.

Life Stream fired on Diviner but couldn't destroy it because of Dark Diviner's effect.

Mina & Trudge: 5275-3875

"I already told you brother that Dark Diviner can't be destroy in battle. With two Dark Synchro monsters on the field, this Duel is ours." Pseudo-Trudge said.

Pseudo-Trudge laughing so well.

"If I was about to lose this Duel, I wouldn't be laughing." Leo said.

Pseudo-Trudge look at Leo in confuse.

"What?" Pseudo-Mina asked.

"I reveal my face-down, Synchro Ring. Since my dragon attack your monster but couldn't destroy it, my dragon's ATK Points are double and he get to attack again." Leo said.

"Double!" Pseudo-Mina asked.

"Attack again!" Pseudo-Trudge asked.

"Got that right. I was guessing that Leo would try something like that, but I'm worry about Mina's face-down card." Jack said.

"So that why you Synchro Summon the Exploder Dragonwing. You were using that effect to make Mina use up her face-down. You really do have it Jack." Carly said.

Life Stream Dragon's eyes glow red as he about to attack again.

(LSD: 3400-6800)

"6800 ATK Points!" Pseudo-Trudge said in surprise.

"That right. That enough to take you two down. Life Stream Dragon attack again. Super Charge Slice!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon make a cross like cut with his arm blade and Power Pickaxe.

Mina & Trudge: 3875-0

The purple fiery ring disappeared. The hallway was dark, and the floor beneath their feet was shattered. Trudge and Mina slumped over and fell to the ground on their face. Yusei got free from the chains and cross. Yusei, Leo, Jack and Carly stood looking at them for a moment, and stared intently at the purple spider mark on Trudge's arm as it vanished. A spider fell off his neck and vanishes in a little puff of smoke. That was when Trudge woke up.

"Where am I?" Trudge asked, can't remember what happen.

The monkey mark on Mina's arm vanished as well. The bite marks on Mina neck vanished and a purple smoke came out of Mina mouth, turn back into a bat and fly off.

"What happen?" Mina asked as her teeth and eyes are back to normal.

"That's how the other guy was. It's like they were being controlled by someone else!" Yusei said.

"I going to guess, we better get out of here?" Leo said.

"That right. But how?" Jack asked.

"...I got an idea." Carly said.

A few moments later, Yusei, Jack whose disguised as doctors (With Arm's bad arm hiding to the doctor coat.), and Carly was wheeling Leo, Trudge and Mina on a gurney, covered with a sheet, at a mad dash, through the crowds in the lower levels of the hospital, and amazingly no one was stopping her. Carly ran through the aisle at the centre of the crowd... and no reporters questioned her, amazingly. They made it to Carly's car. After Carly clear the mess, they placing both Mina and Trudge in the back seat, while Jack and Carly sat in the front.

"We meet you guys at the hideout. We'll catch up with our Duel Runners." Yusei said.

Carly and Jack nodded and Carly drive off. Yusei and Leo got on their Duel Runners and speed off.

(How was that? About the Dark Tuner Killer Bat and Vampire Queen, these are what I made up. Username 'you know not', you are correct, it was Devack was the one who kidnapped Leo. Why you asked, we know how the other Dark Signers die and what their purpose as the Dark Signers. But none of ours know how Devack die and what his purpose as the Dark Signers. You very good guess. Anyway have anyone figure it out about Life is in love with a Peace? Also, when Yusei head back to the Satellite, is Leo going with him or stay with Carly and Jack? It's up to you. Also about Crow, should he have the Black-Wing Dragon now or not yet? Enjoy and see you guys later!)


	19. Chapter 19: History of Past

**Six Singers**

**Chapter 19: History of Past**

After they put Mina and Trudge to bed in each room, the Signers and Carly are in the office with Bolt and Tenzen. Yusei open the envelope to see what Goodwin wants.

"He want me to meet him at an incomplete bridge to Satellite. And it also said Jack should have got one too." Yusei said.

"Trudge." Jack/Leo said, laugh a bit.

"But just in case, I'll stay with Leo at Carly's place. After all, it's been 2 years since I spend time with him." Jack said, not caring about his bad arm.

"That 'Just in case', you mean Goodwin." Bolt said.

"Exactly. I never trust him. But of course, me and Leo have a lot of catching up." Jack said.

Yusei smile a bit.

"You might have a point. Alright, I'll go to Goodwin, You and Carly watch over Leo. Bolt, Tenzen, if these two wake up, tell them that Jack will be at Carly's place." Yusei said.

"Right!" everyone said.

"Yusei, if you go back to Satellite and see Crow, tell him I said hi and I miss him." Leo said.

"I will." Yusei said, rubbing Leo's hair.

(Meanwhile)

The bat that control Mina fly back to Dark Signers' lair. The bat land on Devack's arm.

"So, your monkey king's pet return." Kalin said.

"Let see what it has to report." Roman said.

The bat turn purple smoke then orb, showing the Duel.

"So, that brat is the Sixth Signer?" Kalin asked.

"Very surprising. If the Signers have sixth, it's only fair that we have one. Devack, go fetch Greiger, will you?" Roman asked.

"Sure thing." Devack said.

(Meanwhile)

Mina slowly waking up. She sit up from her bed and rubbing her neck.

"What happen?" Mina asked.

"We were hoping you tell us." Bolt said as he enter the room.

"Well, after I left Jack's room, I walk for a while then suddenly, a bat came out of nowhere and bite my neck. After that, I forget." Mina said.

"Well, you turn into a vampire and you and Officer Trudge Duel with Jack and Leo." Bolt asked.

"JACK! Is he alright?" Mina asked.

"Don't worry, he's safe along with Leo. They're at Carly's place." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

At the shores of New Domino, at the edge of the incomplete bridge where Yusei stands and Director Rex Goodwin, who watched over the seas to the Satellite Sector.

"The letter said you'd tell me the truth. Why don't we start with this?" Yusei asked, pushed up his sleeve to reveal his Mark of the Dragon.

"That is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness." Rex said.

"Oh, is that all? Then why did it choose me, huh?" Yusei asked.

"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming... And this darkness is dangerous; it will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger, or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows." Rex said.

"Mark of the Shadows? You must mean those Dark Signers. I Dueled one of their drones who had a mark that glowed like a spider. Jack Dueled another drone with the same spider mark and Leo Dueled other drone but with a mark of a monkey." Yusei said.

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you were chosen to protect the light, they choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you." Rex said.

"Dark Signers? Chosen protectors? But when did all this start?" Yusei asked in confuse.

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning, 5000 years ago when the war began. There were two great armies; one of shadow, one of light. They battled across the face of the earth, nearly destroying the whole planet." Rex said.

(Flashback: 5000 years ago.)

The Crimson Dragon and his servants, the Signer Dragons, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon, are charging at the giant shadow demons. The shadow demons fight with everything they had, but they no match against the power of the dragons and their crimson hero. The dragons then make a really powerful blast at each of them. One by one, the shadow demons are breaking into pieces and fell on earth, but the shadow spider demon captured Ancient Fairy Dragon in one of his webs and started to drag her down to the Underworld with them, or would have, if Life Stream didn't grab Ancient Fairy's arm and pull her up until he wrap another arm around her waist while try to cut the web with his blade. Suddenly, a shadow lizard demon before it's seal in, blast a powerful beam at Life Stream, the Dragon of Life took a big terrible hit, forcing him to let go his friend. As she was dragging, Ancient Fairy watch Life Stream destroying with tears coming from her eyes. When the shadow demons and Signer Dragon sealed, Life Stream fall in very terrible injuries. The Crimson Dragon got him with its claws. Life Stream wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be able to recover from his injuries. So, Crimson Dragon releasing Dragon of Life's spirit from his body, turn it into a Golden orb and making it fly away while placing Life Stream's body inside it.

(End of flashback)

"The creatures of the shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca Lines; but the dragons knew that one day they might return, and so they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of the five dragons in generation after generation of humans, hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon could be summoned again. You have the spirit of a dragon in you, Yusei..." Rex said.

Yusei glared at his mark.

"Just as the Dark Signers are possessed by the growing power of the army of shadows." Rex said.

"But how? And, why now? I thought they were trapped under the ground or something, it's been 5000 years..." Yusei said.

"It was something that we couldn't possibly predict that would happen. Tell me, have you heard of the Ener-D Reactor? It was built to absorb the positive energy created through dueling. But to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past. Years ago, a prototype was built. It was kept deep underground, below the slums of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of dueling, and use it as a positive force. Imagine, powering all of New Domino City with just a pack of cards. We would be a beacon for the world! But then, something happened: Instead of releasing useful positive energy, the first Ener-D reactor had a meltdown! Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two; everything above the reactor was infused with this negative energy. It became a barren wasteland of depression; it became the Satellite but the troubles didn't end there; the burst of negative energy was so strong, the surface of the earth trembled, and something deep beneath it was awoken!" Rex said.

"The army of shadows...!" Yusei guessed.

"Exactly. They fed on the negative energy growing in power until now, when they were strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen. I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you that my grief is even worse than you could imagine. After all, I was in favour of its creation." Goodwin said, great regret weighing his heart.

"I thought it would help people. But lo and behold, the power of this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the forces of darkness! But I know how to end it, and I'm going to need your help. That duel tournament wasn't held just for fun. I had some suspicions who the Signers might be, and that tournament proved it! Now that I've gathered you all together, you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers, those who are trying to open the earthen prison of the shadow army." Rex said.

"And if... we can't, and they release the shadows..." Yusei asked.

"If _that_ should happen, well... you've already seen a glimpse of our fate. During your brother's duel with Jack. Do you remember?" Rex asked.

'_... I can't get it out of my head. The Satellite was destroyed!_' Yusei thought.

"Can't we evacuate, get all the people to safety? I got friends that are stuck there, Goodwin!" Yusei said.

"Where would you take them? Satellite's first, then New Domino would be next! The planet will be reduced to ash. But the first battle must take place in the Satellite. That's where this negative energy originated, and that's where it must be stopped!" Rex said.

"Well, what am _I_ to do? Am I supposed to beat this army of shadows on my own! Am I supposed to put the safety of all my friends in my deck?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin pointed toward the bridge.

"The people need a hero, Yusei! Be that hero! Defeat the Dark Signers, or let them take over. The choice is yours! What's it going to be?" Rex asked.

I'll take these Signers on. But wait! Thing things, one, there one dragon mark missing, I got the tail, Jack got the wings, Luna got the hands, Akiza got the feet and Leo got a new mark: the heart. So, who's the Signer with a head?" Yusei asked.

"I'm still working on that, Yusei. But I'm sure they'll show up. But you know, I was very unaware about Leo becoming a Sixth Signer." Rex said.

"_Figures_. Other, you said Life Stream Dragon got destroyed 5000 years ago, right? That may be the reason why the Crimson Dragon was summoned in my Duel with Leo when he summoned his Life Stream Dragon, it's to revive that dragon." Yusei said.

"And releasing him from robot from: Power Tool Dragon." Rex said.

"But that was 5000 years ago, so how did Life Stream Dragon become Power Tool Dragon?" Yusei asked.

"I'm working on that at the moment. For now, let's get you back to the Satellite." Rex said.

The small morning gale picks up upon the bridge. A large helicopter transport hovered from underneath and opened with Yusei's runner in the cargo compartment.

"Don't let the world down, Yusei!" Rex said.

Yusei wasted no time hoping on.

(Meanwhile)

In Carly's apartment, Carly has fallen asleep on her face at the table while Jack sleep on the sofa. It's doesn't take a genius to tell what Carly was dreaming about. Carly and Jack awoken at the knock of the door and she answered it, revealing to be Trudge and Mina.

"Feeling better?" Carly asked, letting them in.

"Yeah, we fine." Mina said.

"Glad to see you two are back to normal." Jack said.

"Right. Anyway, let's go home. I'm sure Goodwin is so worried." Mina said, wanting Carly out of her and Jack's love life. (Fan girls' thoughts. I know some of you think Mina not a fan girl, but to me, the way she, Carly and Stephanie arguing and fighting all the time, they nearly act like fan girls. Don't you think?)

"He shouldn't worry about me. I lost. I'm not the champ anymore. I'm just-" Jack started.

"A great duelist." Mina said, trying to cheer Jack up.

"You mean I was, Mina." Jack said.

"No. You are." Leo said, walk out of the room he was in.

"You always be the best. Always has been and always will be." Leo said.

Jack smile a bit and rubbing Leo's hair.

"Thanks, little bro." Jack said.

Jack then turn to Mina.

"Just go. I'm staying here with my little brother." Jack said.

"But-" Mina try to say.

"No 'buts'. I'm done being told, by Goodwin, by everyone. Plus, Goodwin and his clown friend force me to separate from someone I love with all my heart." Jack said.

'_ME?_' Carly and Mina thought.

"My little brother, Leo." Jack said as if he read girls' mind.

'_Oh._' Mina and Carly thought.

"Just go. Tell Goodwin goodbye." Jack said.

'_Jack is staying here, with me... and Leo, of course. Anyway, what a scoop! 'Young Blogger Finds Love with Ex-Champ'. Nah, too tabloid. How about, 'Summoning the Love Card'._' Carly thought.

"...For what it's worth, _I_ still think you're the champ. Have fun with your new _friend_ and your brother." Mina said.

Mina huffed lightly, and walks past Trudge and Carly, who stand aside, and out the door, glared a bit at Carly as she goes. Trudge hastily made his exit as well.

'_Uhh... well that was awkward._ _But, at least now I got Jack all to myself... ok not all to myself._' Carly thought.

"Carly, I want to thank you for your help and protect Leo, but Carly, Leo, I want to be alone for a while." Jack said.

Jack went to the room Leo came out.

(Meanwhile)

"_We're approaching the Satellite. Opening cargo hatch. Prepare for drop-off._" A voice inside the helicopter said.

As the cargo hatch opens, Yusei perched on his runner, helmet on and visor down, back to the opening hatch.

"_T-minus-ten seconds and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-_"

As the countdown ran, his runner screen turns on. Yusei leans forward, ready to ride. He backs down the ramp created by the hatch, into thin air.

"_Five, four, three, two, one. Cargo deployed._"

Yusei's duel-runner leapt from the helicopter, descending and smashing down on the streets of the Satellite heavily. It skidded to a stop several hundred meters from the impact point.

"Nice landing." a familiar, yet obnoxious voice said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Yusei asked.

Yusei looked up at a nearby junk pile and saw a shadow sitting on top of it, preferably a person on a duel-runner. The Satellite knew just by the sound of that voice who that person was.

"Crow?" Yusei asked.

Crow Hogan was sitting on his runner, helmet on, atop the pile of trash, looming above.

"You got a lotta nerve, coming back here." Crow said.

(How was that? Some of you might be wondering about the golden orb. Well, it's Life Stream spirit that guide and protect his Signer. Next chapter, we see Carly, Jack and Leo hang out. With Mina, Trudge, Luna and her friends, spying on them. Review and enjoy. See you soon.)


	20. Chapter 20: Hanging out

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 20: Hanging out**

Continuing from where we last left our Satellite escapade, Yusei Fudo found himself staring atop a giant junk pile, confronted by the man named Crow. The dismounted their runners, ready to braw.

"You've got some explaining to do, pal! So start talking!" Crow said.

Crow skid down the pile of trash on both feet, leaving his runner atop it. He approached Yusei, raising his fist.

"First things first!" Yusei said, raised his fist as well.

"You asked for it!" Crow said.

The moment their fists crossed, the two Satellite clasped their hands warmly, following up high, down low, then a fist bump.

"Hey, Yusei." Crow said.

"Good to see ya, Crow." Yusei said.

They both grinned, patting each other on the shoulder.

"Whaddaya been up to?" Yusei asked.

"Aw, come on; you know me. Still fighting the good fight." Crow said.

Crow punched Yusei in the gut playfully.

"Robbing the rich to feed the poor and all that! So I see Sector Security got to ya." Crow said.

"Yeah, well..." Yusei said, glanced at his mark.

"I see _you_ finally learned how to use a wrench." Yusei said.

"Liked the Blackbird, huh?" Crow asked.

They both looked up at Crow's Duel Runner.

"Finished her last year! She's a beauty, right? Whaddaya say we hit the streets?" Crow asked.

And with that, the two enjoyed a morning or duel-runner racing.

"So I hear that our little brother, Leo is some big-shot champion now." Crow called.

"Yeah... something like that." Yusei said.

"Speaking of Leo, where is he?" Crow asked.

"He's with Jack." Yusei asked.

"Jack! After what he did to Leo?" Crow asked in angry.

"You might want to know something and you won't like it." Yusei said.

(Later...)

"WHAT!" Crow asked/yelled.

The all people of Satellite would have heard that if they didn't disappear. Anyway, Yusei and Crow were sitting on the edge of a piece of pavement that juts up into the air, their runners and helmets parked below.

"You mean it was the vice-director that force Jack to leave the Satellite by threatened him with Leo's life?" Crow asked.

"That would be it." Yusei said.

"I guess Jack does care about Leo as much as we do." Crow said.

"Now I need to make sure my friends are safe." Yusei said.

"Well then, let's head over to your old hideout." Crow said.

"Hey Crow, why are the streets so deserted?" Yusei asked, look around.

They were indeed the only ones around here.

"These creepy cats have been coming around lately. Like down there; look." Crow said, pointed at two robed figures walking out from behind a corner, followed by four entranced bystanders.

"They spout these wacky teachings and things, trying to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep within the Satellite." Crow said.

"Wait, you mean underground?" Yusei asked.

"Things have gotten weird here, Yusei. Weirder than usual." Crow said.

'_...Well then, I'd better look into this!_' Yusei thought.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is alone in the bedroom, thinking about the dream he had. (If you wonder about what dream he had, look at chapter 17 to find out.)

'_I can't get this dream out of my head. It's must have mean something._' Leo thought.

Meanwhile, Jack is in the kitchen, making coffee and Carly is in the middle of being reprimanded again by Mr. Pitts, via her laptop screen.

"You're telling me you're _with_ Jack Atlas right now, the same Jack Atlas that every other reporter is running around the City looking for, and that you haven't gotten an interview yet? Not even a juicy sound bite or something?" Mr Pitts asked/yelled.

"I've been waiting for the right moment-" Carly try to say.

"That interview is the one thing standing between you and a lifetime of making copies! Carly, no more chances! Get that interview or we're done!" Mr Pitts said, before hang up.

"Not good?" Jack asked.

"What am I suppose to do. I want to be a real reporter, but I don't want to hurt your or Leo's feeling." Carly said.

"Speaking of Leo, he has been in this room for sometimes. I better check on him." Jack said.

Jack knock on the door of the room where Leo is.

"Leo, are you feeling alright?" Jack asked.

Jack open the door and look around. Leo is gone and the window is open.

"Not again." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Leo walk off while everyone in New Domino City just glares at him.

'_I guess being a Champion doesn't matter to them. I'm still a boy from Satellite._' Leo thought.

(An hour later)

Leo suddenly throw out of the metro station.

"No metro pass. No ride." A guard said.

"Don't need to be rude." Leo said.

Leo look back as he walk off, only to bump to someone. Leo look up and meet Jack's mad face.

"...Hi there..." Leo just said.

Jack just grab Leo by his wrist and drag him off to the behind a pylon that supports the metro rail track, where Carly is.

"Leo, stop running off like that. The Dark Signers are still out there and this 'Miss Strongleg' is still looking for you." Jack said.

"I'm sorry. I just try to clear my head." Leo said.

Jack calm down.

"Well, since we out, why don't we spend some time with each other?" Jack said.

Leo suddenly smile, grab Jack's free wrist and dragging him off, or would have if Carly is not blocking the way.

"Wait a minute, you two. The Sector Securities from New Domino City are looking for Leo, thinking that he disguises himself to look like Miss Luna, sneak in her parents' home and steal all of their money and the reporters are looking for Jack to see if Jack really is from Satellite." Carly said.

Leo was so shock that he gets the blame about looking like Luna. Why he gets the blame, then he know why, Luna is a daughter of a rich people and he is a boy from Satellite where some criminal lives. There no doubt about that. When Leo let go of Jack's wrist, Jack slipping off his sling and tossing it aside.

"If that the case, we better do it in disguise." Jack said.

"Cool... but how? I'm _marked_, remember?" Leo asked, pointing at the lightning bolt shape marker on his left cheek.

"I got just a thing." Jack said.

(Half an hour later)

Jack is disguised, with a snazzy grey jacket in lieu of his distinctive white blazer; thin black shades; and a navy blue hat. He looks kinda artsy. Leo is disguised, with black blazer, red bandanna, shades and to his dislike, a make-up powder to hide the marker. Carly is holding a striped shopping bag.

"Those outfits are _perfect_! _Nobody_ will know it's you two under there!" Carly said.

"And with the jamming device on the shades, Sector Securities won't find me." Leo said.

"I look like a disco-tech reject. I feel absurd." Jack said.

"Oh, cheer up, big brother. Let's go and have some fun now we together again." Leo said.

Jack smile at his littlest brother.

"Ok, where?" Jack asked.

"I do know one place to spend time together." Carly said.

As Carly talking with Leo and Jack, Trudge and Mina peek out, lurking at a distance.

"What are they _doing_?" Trudge asked.

"I don't know, but, for some reason I don't trust Carly! Let's keep an eye on them to see if we can figure out what she's up to." Mina said. (Who can blame her?)

Hiding across the road, Luna and her friends: Dexter, Bob and Patty, are spying on them...

"Why are we spying on them?" Bob asked.

"Not 'them'. '_Him'_." Luna said, pointing at Leo.

"I don't blame you." Patty said.

The kids look at Patty...

...

...

...

"He's really cute." Patty said.

"Patty! He's from the Satellite." Luna said.

"So?" Patty asked.

"My daddy told me to never trust anyone from Satellite. They are evil." Luna said.

"My parents said the same thing." Bob said.

"Mine too." Dexter said.

Patty's parents said the same thing as well. But when she look at Leo, he doesn't look like he's evil or something.

"Anyway, that Satellite copy boy is looking like me for some reason. So, I want to find out who he really is. After that I can finally get that guy out of my head." Luna said.

"Get him out of your head? Are you falling in love?" Patty asked.

"NO! It just for some reason, I feel like I know him." Luna said.

"Like what?" Dexter asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is the only way to get rid of this feeling is to send that copy boy back where he belong." Luna said.

"Well, ok. But didn't your parents tell you to 'Never leave the house'?" Dexter asked.

"As long as no one tell them, they won't know. Now come on, he's on the move." Luna said.

Leo, Jack and Carly are indeed on the move. Heading to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The amusement park.

Leo and Jack go on a huge, fast, spiralling roller coaster. Carly watching them, from the ground, as well as Luna and her friends. Leo was enjoying while Jack smile, finally get to spend some time with his brother. Not everyone enjoy the ride, Mina and Trudge, still tailing them, are scared.

Next, the amusement park equivalent of the Tower of Terror, the big drop. Leo is screaming of fun while Mina and Trudge are screaming of fear.

Bungee-jumping. Same. By the time they're done, Mina is about ready to throw up and Trudge is being carefully lowered off the bungee jump by a few attendants.

"I-it's okay, sir... stop crying, sir... we've gotcha." One of attendants said, try to calm Trudge down.

(Few moment later)

Leo, Jack and Carly sit on a bench.

"You two are so bonded." Carly said.

"I was saving the 'fun times' for me and Leo." Jack said.

"I am so exhausted. I never have this must fun for 12 years, except Duel of course." Leo said.

Jack got up, follow by Carly.

"We go and get some drink, wait here." Jack said before he and Carly went off.

Mina and Trudge follow them.

"He's all alone." Luna said.

"Good." Patty said.

Patty check her hair for the while.

"I'm going to get myself a cute boy." Patty said.

Patty walked out of the bushes to talk to 'her cute boy', but Luna pull Patty back.

"Patty!" Luna said.

"What?" Patty asked.

"Ok. Here the plan, we go around him, sneak behind him and then, we ambush him and then take him to Juvenile Facility. After that, my problem will be solved." Luna said.

Before they make a move, two women walk by between them and Leo.

"Can you believe this?" woman one asked.

"I know, that Satellite brat cheating in the tournament and look like Miss Luna." Woman two said.

"What was Director thinking?" Woman asked as they move off.

Luna and her friends were so focus on the women, they didn't see Leo walk off with a sad look. Patty then noticing that Leo went off and without her friends knowing, she follows him. A few moments later, Leo was at a large pool of water, a fountain of some kind. He look at his reflection from the water, in sadness.

'_I thought I'll have a better life in __New Domino City. But I was wrong, I only get a worse life._' Leo thought.

Then Leo went off while Patty watch him off.

'_Poor Leo. He look like he got a heartbroken or something._' Patty thought.

"Patty, did you see Leo?" Luna asked as she and others came.

"...No. I lost him." Patty said/lied.

"...Let's just go home..." Luna said.

Others nodded and went off.

(Meanwhile)

Jack and Carly came back to the bench where Leo should be, with drinks, but Leo is gone, _again_.

"Now, where did he go?" Jack asked.

"Carly!" a voice of someone Carly hate a little.

"It's Angela. Don't say anything, let me do the talking." Carly whispered to Jack as Angela came by.

"I assume you're looking for that Satellite brat, Leo too? He was just spotted in the area, you know." Angela said.

"Leo! He was?" Carly asked.

"I'm gonna find him before anyone else! And I'm gonna get him to admit that _he_ is in disguise and to find out who he _really _is, then we know he is cheating." Angela said, feeling proud of herself.

Jack glares at reporter through the shades.

"Wait a minute, Leo is not in disguise and you might hurt his feeling. So, would you just leave him alone?" Carly asked.

"Leave him alone? And miss my _scoop_? No way. I'm the _real reporter_, unlike you. Reporters don't _leave_ people alone; reporters follow their leads, and expose people for who they _really_ are. Reporters don't _care_ about how someone is feeling; that's not the way it works." Angela said.

"Well, in that case, have some _drink_." Carly said.

"What are you on-" Angela was cut by Carly throw a drink at her face.

"Let's go." Carly said to Jack, who nodded.

As they went off, Angela glares at Carly.

"CARLY! I'll get you for this! Mark my words, I'll get you for THIS!" Angela called in angry.

Jack and Carly, now look around.

"Now, where he's gone?" Jack asked.

Carly looks up. In the distance, a needle, perhaps the tallest tower in the City, is visible.

"That tower...!" Carly said.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"We could see it at my apartment." Carly said.

"Right. And the metro rail Leo was trying to get on was going there." Jack said.

"So, that got to be it." Carly said.

"Only one where to find out." Jack said.

And with that, they went off to the tower.

(Sunset at the tower.)

Seagulls flap around the concrete base up from which the central shaft of the tower stabs into the sky. The whole thing is caged in turquoise-painted steel beams. Leo stands at the rail on the top observation platform, staring across the water into the sunset, in sadness.

"Leo?" Jack asked, as he and Carly approaching Leo.

"If this was where you wanted to go, you coulda just said so." Carly said.

Leo said noting, but stares at the water.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Leo slowly, turn around at them, with tears in his eyes. Leo rush to Jack and hugging him while crying.

"I want to go home! I want to go back to the Satellite! I want to get away from this nightmare! I want everything to go back the way it was before you left!" Leo said.

Jack _somehow_, knee at Leo's level and hug him back, comforting him.

"It's ok. As soon as my Duel Runner is finish, we'll go home and forget everything ever happen." Jack said.

Leo said nothing, crying on Jack's shoulder.

"I going to guess that you are from the Satellite." Carly said.

"...I was..." Jack said.

"Then, why you left Leo and Yusei at the Satellite?" Carly asked, want to know why Jack abandoned Leo.

"I didn't have any choice. Two years ago, Lazar force me to abandoned Leo by threatened me with Leo's life. Through those years, I look at the Satellite, thinking, 'I hope Leo is alright'. Each day, guilt grows within me. True I still want to be the best Duelist, but I want to _earn_ the title of champion and _share_ my triumphs with my little brother and my friends. And what do I get? A fake title and alone without friends and Leo. I never was a best Duelist." Jack said.

"Don't say that!" Leo yelled.

Jack look at Leo in confused while Leo wipe some tears.

"To me, you always be the best Duelist. You as well as Yusei and Crow, taught me everything about Duel." Leo said.

"Why don't you start over? Earn the title and share everything with your friends and family. You can make things right. You can say sorry to your friends and things can be like they were before." Carly said.

Jack thought about it for the moment.

"You know what? Carly's right. I _can_ still do this." Jack said.

Leo smile. Jack and Leo remove the shades.

"Alright. No more hiding. No more feeling sorry for myself. It's time to move on." Jack said, throwing the hat.

"Yeah!" Leo called, throw the bandanna as well.

"...Leo, ...that was my bandanna." Carly said.

"Oops sorry about that." Leo said.

"Anyway, It's time I show the world who I _really_ am." Jack said.

"And that I'm not in disguises to look like that rich brat, Luna." Leo said.

"Then you two will need these." Carly said.

Carly holds up the striped shopping bag she's been carrying this whole time; in a flourish, Jack has his duel blazer on once more while Leo got his vest on and wipe the make-up powder off.

"Write whatever you want about ours." Jack said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a really big scoop. I don't want to hurt my friends' feeling." Carly said.

"Thanks... big sister." Leo said.

Carly smile at Leo.

"Let's go home, it's getting late." Jack said.

And with that, they went off.

(Night time at Satellite)

Yusei, Crow and their friends are at Crow's hideout, unknowing that someone is watching them.

"I'm so glad you came back, Yusei. And if you here, that little brat can't be far behind." Kalin said.

(How was that? Why Kalin want about Leo? Just wait and see. See you soon.)


	21. Chapter 21: The past of the Enforcers 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 21: The past of the Enforcers Part 1.**

Kalin watching Yusei and Crow speed off with their Duel Runners.

"Look like that brat is not here. All well, I'll make him suffer by get rid of his _big three brothers_, starting with Yusei. When Yusei sold me out, I thought _he _betrayed me on his own will, but then, I remember Leo try to stop us for taking out the gangs. He turned Yusei, Jack and Crow against me. It's his entire fault that I suffered in the prison so, it's his turn." Kalin said.

With that, Kalin got on his evil looking Duel Runner and speed off.

(You know how everything goes, only with a few twists. So, we'll skip right to after Mina pick up Jack, Carly and Leo.)

After Jack, Carly and Leo got on board the helicopter, Jack asked Mina for a bit favour. A few moments later, they arrived at Blister's hideout. Bolt and Tenzen came out when they heard something and saw a helicopter, landing on the roof. When Bolt and Tenzen got to the roof, Leo and Jack were arguing.

"But Jack..." Leo said.

"No buts. We don't know anything about these _Dark Signers_, I can't risk losing you and I bet Yusei and Crow feel the same." Jack said.

"But I'm the _Signer_, plus Yusei, Crow and my five friends might be in danger." Leo said.

"Look, it's only until we know what we up against. Besides Luna and Akiza are not with us and the dragon head Signer is still missing." Jack asked.

Leo was about to say...

"Do as I say or you're _grounded_." Jack said.

...

...

...

...

...

"Fine. I'll stay." Leo said.

"That's a good boy. I'll be back soon." Jack said.

Jack turn to Bolt and Tenzen.

"Watch over him. I'll be back." Jack said.

Jack got on the helicopter and the helicopter goes off.

"I may not be coming, but I can still see what's going on." Leo said, push a button of his Wrist Dealer.

At Carly's apartment, Leo's Duel Runner come to life and speed off.

(Meanwhile)

Crow searched for some way to enter through the fire and join Yusei, but to no avail.

"Oh, man. What _is_ that thing? I gotta get a better look at it." Crow said to himself.

Crow turns and rode to the top of a pile of trash, shooting up into the air at the edge, landing, and zooming to the edge overlooking the duel. He exclaimed as he can now see the picture formed by the huge outline of a giant.

"I may have a better look at it now, but I still have no idea what that _giant glowing neon_ thing is! ...Okay, this is sorta... _freaky_..." Crow said to himself.

Just then he heard a whirring sound from the air. Crow looked up and saw a helicopter and in that helicopter was a familiar face, the world freezing around him...

'_Jack?_' Crow thought.

'_Crow?_' Jack thought.

Jack looked over to where the fires were.

"Who's that down there with Yusei? Pilot! Take us lower." Jack called.

The pilot did as he was told and went lower to get a better look at the person that's next to Yusei.

"Jack? What's he doing here? I thought he's with Leo." Yusei said.

Kalin looked up to see the former King in the helicopter as well. Jack was shocked to see who it was.

"No way! Is that who I... think it is…?" Jack asked.

"I gotta take us back up! It's too dangerous at this level!" The pilot said, moving the helicopter up.

"Was that _Jack Atlas_? THIS! IS _GREAT_! We almost all together! We just missing one little brat. Where's Leo? He's not chicken out, is he?" Kalin asked, cackled uncontrollably.

"Kalin..." Yusei said.

"You surprised? I bet you never thought you'd see _me_ again! And to think- we used to be _so close_. Oh, don't worry, I realize who the one responsible for this mess is. It's that little brat you, Jack and Crow should have never saved or raised. It's his fault you betrayed our _friendship_." Kalin said.

"Kalin, _you_ betrayed _us_ when you took things too far!" Yusei said, alarmed.

"I didn't take things far enough! Because of that _brat_ and his _weakness_!" Kalin said.

Jack and Crow are thunderstruck.

"But... he... he didn't have a choice. He was just doing what is right." Yusei said.

"Yeah, _right_! Now, where is that brat? I want to make him pay!" Kalin said.

"If you want to get to Leo, you have to go through me, then Jack, then Crow." Yusei said.

"Fine by me! Once I get rid of you three, there'll be no one to protect that brat!" Kalin said, cackled uncontrollably.

Kalin and Yusei then, speed off.

"Let's Ride!" they called at the same time.

Kalin: 4000

Yusei: 4000

"I'll go first!" Kalin said.

Kalin draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 0; Kalin's SPC: 0)

"I summon Infenity Beast in attack mode." Kalin said.

Infenity Beast

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Dark

1600/1200

A wolf like beast appeared.

"And now that I've got 'im on the field, I think I'll play one card face-down and end my turn! Come, Yusei! Don't let me down if you want to protect that brat! Gimme everything you've got!" Kalin said.

"Oh, that's _exactly what I'm gonna do_! I'll protect Leo with all my _Life_!" Yusei said, begin his turn.

(Meanwhile)

"Mina, can you get their play by play on the monitor?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I can do that. I just need to lock on their frequency." Mina said, pressing a few buttons on the helicopter.

Then three hologram screens showed up. One showed Yusei and Kalin on their runners, one showed the playing field, and the third showed their life points and speed counters.

(Meanwhile)

Crow pressed a few buttons on his runner. The screen showed the playing field, their life points and speed counters.

"Yusei, be careful…" Crow muttered.

(Meanwhile)

Leo's Duel Runner is now in Blister's hideout. Leo pressed a few buttons on his runner.

"As I thought, my Duel Runner is bit damage from my Duel with Big Brother Jack, I guess I got lost in thoughts to repair it, but I might be able to display the Duel of Yusei and the Dark Signer." Leo said to himself.

The screen showed the playing field, their life points and speed counters. When Leo saw who Yusei Duel against, he was so shock.

"WHAT! This has to be a joke!" Leo said in surprise/shock.

The screen show Yusei summoned Speed Warrior to attack but Kalin negate it by using trap card called Depth Amulet. Yusei end his turn with a face-down.

"Why is Kalin doing this? What happened to the days when it was the five of us against the world?" Leo asked to himself.

(Flashback)

(Just to let you know, I don't really know when they become Enforcers, so I just guess what Leo age is.)

Seven years old Leo was out scouting in another city district, when he was ambushed by group cape-wearing thugs. One duel was all it took to beat him into submission as he slumped against the wall.

Leo: 0

One of them walked up to him and chuckled.

"So, you think a little bug like you could defeat us all by yourself, Brat? Well you were wrong!" Magician one 'which is the fat man' said, a kick to Leo's chest kept him down.

"Not cool... and not nice too." Leo said.

"Take a message to your friends: the Fleet District belongs to the Magicians. No kids allow. And that is _not_ gonna change anytime soon." Magician two which is the man with orange shirt' said.

"And let them know _this_ is what happens to duelists, 'even kids' who challenge us!" Magician three said 'with is a man a tattoo on his left shoulder', kicked Leo's duel-disk right off his arm, sending it skiing across the floor.

"Was that necessary? And that was rude too." Leo groaned.

"Just be glad we don't take your deck, loser!" Magician four 'which is a woman with red hair' said.

A fifth Magician (presumably the leader) appeared, staying unnoticed in the shadows. Just by the way he was chuckling, he signalled the other four to deal the final blow; and Leo knew it couldn't be good.

"Come on, guys, let's talk this out. I'm sorry I came to your turf and challenged your authority..." Leo started.

Leo then snickered.

"And if you believe that, I got a high-rise penthouse in Domino City I'd like to sell you!" Leo said.

That seemed to tick them off, for Red (woman) grabbed Leo's shirt, and slammed him onto the wall face-to-face.

"You like magic, brat? 'Cause we're about to make you disappear for good! No one's gonna _save_ you. No one even knows where you are; this hideout is secret." Red said.

"Oh, _really_?" Leo asked, grinned.

The thugs then heard beeping sounds. They looked over to Leo's smashed disk and spotted a blinking red bulb in the middle.

"What _is_ this?" Orange (Man wear orange shirt) asked,

"Answer him, what is that? Some kinda _detonation device_ or something?" Red asked, still holding Leo.

"It's a transmitter, silly." Leo said, chuckling.

"What's it _'transmitting_', _buddy_?" Orange asked.

"It's transmitting our location!" Tattoo (Man with a tattoo on his left shoulder) said.

"Whaddaya guys think? We should scram, right?" Fat (Do I have to tell you which one is?) asked.

As Leo kept giggling, the wall on the right exploded, pelting them with debris. The three thugs ran for cover, the Red releasing Leo and joining them. The leader had only one idea who it could be.

"They're here; The Enforcers!" Leader said.

The Magicians peered through the clearing dust in dismay as four menacing silhouettes can be seen in the doorway they just blew through the wall. The four Enforcers leap into action; quicker than the eye can see, they were out of the doorway and into the warehouse in different directions. The power from the fluorescents on the ceiling shut off, leaving everyone in darkness. Orange was then making his retreat when he's headed off by a swift shadow who dashed over the crates above, cloak streaming behind, and jumped down in front of him. He could only see his Duel Disk; the rest of him remains in shadow.

"You're not leaving, are you? The fun's just about to start." Shadow man said.

After activation his Duel Disk, the shadow pulled out a chain, swinging it expertly in his right hand and letting it fly; it attaches to the Orange's Duel Disk; the shadow hooks it into his own. It now connected the two Duelists at their Disks.

"The loser's duel disk is destroyed, and until we have a winner, no one's going anywhere." Shadow man said.

"Who are you?" Orange asked.

Orange received his answer as the clouds outside pull back to reveal the moon. Its light revealed the shadow to be none other than Yusei Fudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fat ran as fast as his feet could carry him, until he ended up in a corner, snivelling in fear and the second shadow loomed closer and closer.

"Got yourself cornered, have you?" Second shadow asked, stepped out of shadow to reveal none other than Crow Hogan.

Crow captured his own prey with his chain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the warehouse, third shadow flung a folded Duel Disk through the air for Leo to catch.

"Got it!" Leo said.

As the green hair boy popped his disk into place on his arm, Red ran for cover. She stopped short when a metal cuff fastened around her Duel Disk. She looked back to see Leo is at the other end of his chain, fastening it to his own Duel Disk and activating it.

"And now I got _you_ too!" Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tattoo ran for the back of the warehouse, where a third shadow got in the way. He stepped out of the shadows to be presented as Jack Atlas; his powerful presence stopping the thug in his tracks.

"I can't let you leave without thanking you for taking care of my little brother. We were so worried about him." Jack said, in deadpan sarcasm.

"So please... allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!" Jack said.

Jack twirled a chain he took from his pocket and caught the thug with it, sending him flying toward him.

Preparations completed, it was time for the Enforcer's ancient ritual of elimination:

"DUEL!" the Enforcers called at the same time.

"It's my move! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei said.

Yusei's silver skater appeared. (ATK 900)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's dance! Allow me to introduce you to Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow said.

Crow's avian warrior flew down with his spear in hand. (ATK: 1700)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move. So, say hello to Morphtronic Radion!" Leo said.

Leo's radio appear before transform into a robot. (ATK 1000)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn! And I summon Mad Archfiend!" Jack said.

Jack's bony demon was spawned (ATK: 1800)

As for their leader, he knew the battle was already lost. He was attempting to escape until...

"What's the matter? You feeling left out?" the fifth shadow asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Leader asked in fear.

The shadow stepped into the moonlight and identified himself as none other than Kalin Kessler (back then, he wasn't corrupted as a Dark Signer).

"I'm the guy who's gonna bring you down. You and your fake-magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the Fleet District. Your hocus-pocus days of terrorizing these people are over!" Kalin said.

Kalin lassoed his own opponent and activate his disk.

"Shall we?" Kalin asked.

"You're gonna regret this!" Leader said.

"Riiight" Kalin just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!" Yusei called.

Junk Warrior smashed its fist into Orange.

Orange: 0

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now to finish you off! Blackwing Armor Master, attack!" Crow called.

Armor Master smashed its fist into Fat's spellcaster.

Fat: 0

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Power Tool Dragon, let her have it!" Leo called.

Power Tool smashed it's digger like hands on Red.

Red: 0

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Exploder Dragonwing's got some hurt he'd like to give you!" Jack said.

Dragonwing blow a big flame at Tattoo.

Tattoo: 0

As each magician lost, their duel-disks began to spark and then explode, short-circuiting them.

"Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack!" The leader called, growled.

The spellcaster advancing.

"It won't do much good against my "Hate Buster" trap card!" Kalin said.

Kalin's Archfiend General leap into the air and fired a crescent of light at Warlock, which was neatly destroyed. The leader was flung backward to the ground and his Life Points sunk to zero, destroying his disk.

"And presto! This duel is over!" Kalin said.

"Now why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear." Leo said as he walked over to Kalin.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Kalin said.

"Too bad." Leo said.

Kalin gave Leo a friendly slap on the head before rubbing him. Others were joining Kalin and Leo from their different corners of the warehouse.

"Anyway, good job, Leo. Too bad you are the youngest member of this team. Crow would make perfect bait." Kalin said.

"Well, to those thugs: small kids are easy prey." Leo said.

"True." Kalin said.

"But, next time don't delay the surprise entrance as much, alright?" Leo asked.

"Guilty as charged, sorry." Crow said with an apologetic look.

"You got it, kid!" Kalin said.

They raised their fists together for a five-way fist-bump. Well, _almost all_:

"I can't reach, guys!" Leo said, jumping to reach the fists.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right back." Crow said as he went off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"One second." Leo said to the readers.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Crow got back with a chair, pick up Leo and stand him on the chair. They '_now_' raised their fists together for a five-way fist-bump.

"That gang was the last of them." Kalin said.

Kalin took out a map and spread it across a nearby table; it was a map of the Satellite, different sections blacked out. Kalin took out a marker and covered up another part of the map.

"Done! The Fleet District is officially safe, thanks to the Enforcers!" Kalin said in proud voice.

The other four Enforcers looked at their leader as he smiled serenely; their mission was done...

(End of Flashback)

...But time flies by; for Yusei now faces his best friend still snickering.

"Something funny?" Yusei asked.

"We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we, Crow? And Jack? Didn't we have a blast, Leo! But now that's all gonna end!" Kalin said, begin his turn.

(Meanwhile)

"What's wrong, kid?" Bolt asked as he and Tenzen walk to Leo.

When they got to Leo, they are looking at Leo's Duel Runner's screen.

"That's Yusei!" Bolt said.

"And that must be the Dark Signer." Tenzen said.

Leo turn away from the screen, 'which shows Kalin destroy Yusei's Speed Warrior with his beast and lower Yusei's Life Points to 3300' and look at Bolt and Tenzen.

"His name's Kalin. He's from the Satellite. We used to all duel together. He was one of our closest friends." Leo said.

"That guy was your _friend_?" Bolt asked.

Leo was about to say something...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

But was cut off and turn his attention to his Duel Runner's screen, showing that Kalin is attacking Yusei with his other monster called: Infernity Archfiend, with the ATK Points of 1800.

"YUSEI!" Leo try to called.

(Meanwhile)

Kalin is laughing in deranged, as a giant seal appear over Yusei. A giant blazing hand began to descend from the seal, grasping for Yusei. It got closer and closer to solid ground.

"Hey Yusei, here's a helping hand! Too bad the only one it's going to help is me! Now prepare to be absorbed into the netherworld!" Kalin called with laugh.

(To be continued...)

(Oh, my god! Is this the end of Yusei? Yusei strand or fall? Just wait and see. Review and enjoy. See you soon.)


	22. Chapter 22: The past of the Enforcers 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 22: The past of the Enforcers Part 2**

"Yusei! The power of my Infernity Archfiend is going to send you to the netherworld forever!" Kalin rejoiced as the giant hand from the fiend's seal drew closer to his opponent.

"Well, the power of your monster is no match for the ability of my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! 'Cause when this trap is played, it cancels out your attack." Yusei declared as the metal scarecrow appeared barring the fiery hand from getting to Yusei.

Kalin, by the way, frowned at that.

"And then once it repels your attack, I get to reset it." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Good move Yusei. But you're gonna have to be great to beat Kalin…_' Jack thought.

(Meanwhile)

'_Now that was a close one and I know it's gonna be closer because Kalin was never one to pull any punches..._' Crow thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Great save, Yusei!" Tenzen called.

"Yusei might have a chance." Bolt said.

'_I don't think so. Kalin is someone you do not want to mess with._' Leo thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Yusei, try to keep up with me, will ya'?" Kalin asked.

Kalin then reversed a card onto his field.

"Hmph! And please, play something _new_ for a change, okay? I like _surprises_. And I hope you do, too, because this face-down isn't just some old trap we've been using since grade school, like that 'Scarecrow' of yours! I upped my game; have _you_?" Kalin asked.

"Don't need to. My deck... has never let me down." Yusei said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Kalin said.

'_I sure hope he's wrong..._' Yusei thought.

"It's move!" Yusei said, begin his turn.

(Meanwhile)

"So, I'm guessing you aren't exactly friends anymore." Bolt said.

"What _happened_?" Tenzen asked.

Leo just staring at the screen 'which show Yusei summon Junk Warrior'.

(Flashback)

A partially-destroyed house on a hilltop, overlooking the sea.

Leo: When I was growing up, Satellite was a rough place. Rougher than it is now.

Jack in his brown vest, staring out at the City across the ocean through a destroyed wall.

Leo: Every district was overrun by duel gangs. In order to survive, you found friends. You stuck together, and you laid low.

Jack turn back inside and look around. Yusei is sitting at a table nearby, bent over a cracked-open duel disk with a tool that might be connected to the laptop on the table. He watches Yusei tap a button on the tool with a fingertip a few times, causing sparks to pulse from it into the duel disk with a faint crackling noise, then look at the laptop screen. Jack turns back to stare out at the sea again.

Leo: I don't have any friends, yet. I got Yusei, Jack, Crow and their friend, Kalin. They are my brothers who raised me since I can remember. We hung out together. We looked out for each other, and for everybody else in our district.

On the floor nearby, Crow is playing regular cards with a bunch of younger kids; he laughs and triumphantly shows them a winning strait. By the corner, Leo was carving the carved piece of wood with his pocket knife, nearly look like a man. At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Yusei looks up from his duel disk and Crow looks up from his cards. Leo looks up from his wooden model and Jack turns around. All three look wary.

Leo: And then one day, Kalin decided he was done laying low. He decided it was time to fight back.

Leo, Crow, Yusei, and Jack walk over and gather around Kalin.

"The Bishops are having a get-together in Checker Square. Time to let them know they can't have the Court District anymore!" Kalin said.

The first group is four guys in cozy brown jackets with fleecy hood and sleeves; all of them bear some pretty exciting tracking dye.

Leo: At first our only goal was to make our district a safe place to live.

The second are identified probably by the red bandannas that two wear tied around forearms and a third wears on his head. All four of these guys are also marked.

Leo: But then Kalin got ambitious. He decided we needed to rid the Satellite of all the duel gangs.

Kalin slams down the map we saw earlier on a flat surface in their hideout.

"You guys ready to go take down the Ambulators?" Kalin asked.

Yusei, Jack and Crow nodded while Leo raised his arm, with the Duel Disk, up in excited.

"You bet I am! Let's get them!" Leo said.

Leo's duel disk slips down around his bicep. His brothers, Kalin and other kids, laughing at that while Leo blushed in embarrassing.

"That not funny..." Leo said, tries fixing it.

"That remind me." Yusei said.

Yusei went off. A few minutes later, Yusei come back with a Duel Disk with a smaller cuff. Yusei replace Leo's Duel Disk with other.

"There you go." Yusei said.

Leo shake his arm few times, see that the Duel Disk won't slip off.

"Cool! Thanks, big brother!" Leo said.

"You're welcome, Leo. You were saying, Kalin?" Yusei asked.

"Right. Anyway, we can dream all we want to, but we're _never_ gettin' out of the Satellite, boys, so we need to make the Satellite the place to _be_! We need to wipe out these duel gangs, and make the streets safe for _everyone_!" Kalin said.

Leo, Yusei, Jack and Crow smile.

Leo: Kalin inspired us. He taught us to believe in ourselves. He showed us that we have the power to change our situation. And that we could control our own destinies... I guess you could say he was our leader. At the time, we would've followed him anywhere.

"Time for the Enforcers to do some enforcing." Kalin said.

After got Leo a chair, they raised their fists together for a five-way fist-bump.

(A few moments later)

Five cloaked shadows appearing out of nowhere on a ledge, against a backdrop of foggy buildings. Kalin shrugs his cloak back to free his arms as he puts on a duel disk; Crow chuckles, menacing in half-shadow on his right, and follows suit. Yusei, in half-shadow on his left, puts on his duel disk, Jack is the fourth and Leo is the fifth and final.

Leo: Things were going great. Satellite's districts were starting to become safe. But then... Kalin took things too far...

All five simultaneously activate their duel disks, draw five cards, looming overhead in the darkness, and leap down one by one; Yusei and Jack on far end, then Crow and Kalin in the close end and Leo in the centre.

(End of Flashback)

"That brat made you betrayed me, Yusei!" Kalin said.

"Leo tries to stop us for becoming what we work so hard to get rid of." Yusei said.

"The only thing I going to get rid of, is that little brat. I'll send that brat to the netherworld forever!" Kalin said.

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to put a stop to you, protect Leo and save the Satellite! My Junk Warrior will make sure of that." Yusei said.

"We'll see." Kalin said.

"Yes, we will. I activate my trap, Shard of Hope. Now if you take damage, I get to draw a card; and if it's a trap, I get to activate it! And with your monsters in attack mode, it looks like that damage is gonna come sooner rather than later!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"Yusei's Junk Warrior will attack one of Kalin's monsters." Tenzen said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, gramps. Don't forget Kalin still has his Depth Amulet. All he has to do is throw away a card from his hand to negate Junk Warrior's attack. And he has two cards to spare." Bolt said.

"True, but I know Kalin. I dueled next to Kalin long enough to know the only thing he hates worse than a losing hand is an empty one. He would never risk his hand just to stop Yusei's attack-" Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Unless, that's his plan!_' Yusei thought.

"Time to see what he's up to! Junk Warrior, attack!" Yusei called.

Junk Warrior flew towards the beast with its jet pack ready to punch the dog. But then, Kalin discarded a card from his hand.

"When I said I upped my game, I wasn't just talking about the cards in my deck Yusei. I got a whole new strategy. Depth Amulet cancels you attack!" the Dark Signer chuckled as Depth Amulet's barrier retaliated against Junk Warrior's attack.

"Guess Kalin's got some new tricks up his sleeve!" Yusei admitted.

"Well this next move, might just make you disappear!" Kalin said.

"Oh, great, what now?" Yusei said.

"Something new!" Kalin said.

Kalin draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 4; Kalin's SPC: 4)

"I sacrifice both my monsters to summon a whole new kind of creature! After all, one good tuner deserves another! I summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand." Kalin said.

Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand

Level 10

Warrior/Dark Tuner

Dark

0/0

An amorphous black-and-violet humanoid, an emerald crest formed like a giant eye, appeared.

"But with a Dark Tuner on you field-" Yusei said.

"You guessed it! Its special-ability lets summon another monster directly from my hand. And this one won't be some ancient relic I used back in high school!" Kalin said.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"He goes by the name, Infernity Dwarf!" Kalin said.

Infernity Dwarf

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Dark

800/500

A short, squat dwarf clad in green overalls over a white shirt and grey trousers appeared, wielding a flaming battleaxe.

"He may be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages! And it's never been more true than now, 'cause I'm tuning 'im with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a Dark Synchro Summon!" Kalin said.

Nightmare Hand spread its arms, and purplish darkness spread from it as it reduced to glowing contours. Ten stars emerged from it; the Dwarf recoiled in fear and was then engulfed in the shadows. The stars surrounded the poor, defenseless Dwarf and embedded themselves in his chest. He was then reduced to outlines, too, eyes wide and pained. A few of the stars disappeared, and the Dwarf started glowing.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!_" Kalin chanted.

The dwarf then dissolved into several dark stars, blue lightning sparking between them.

"You're no match for the power of my dark deck, Yusei! Now, prepare to meet the shadows of the netherworld! I summon... One Hundred-Eyed Dragon!" Kalin said.

Slowly, one purple eye opened within the darkness. Then two more, another three, four, five... the baleful, horrific eyes just continued to open until ninety-nine stared out... finally, the largest of all opened, glaring straight into Yusei's eyes as the darkness faded to reveal the hideous Dark Synchro. The creature then broke from its cocoon of darkness to be revealed as a black dragon with as the names suggests, one-hundred eyes all over its body all glowing a deathly violet.

One Hundred Eye Dragon (TCG: Hundred Eyes Dragon)

Level -8

Dragon /Dark Synchro/Effect

Dark

3000/2500

(Meanwhile)

"Uhh, Jack? What is _that_?" Carly asked.

"Bad news for us." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

"Where'd he get _that_ from? Kalin never had _that_ in his deck. And after all the duels I've been a part of, neither has anyone else." Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"Has Kalin been had that card in his deck?" Bolt asked.

"No, he didn't." Leo said.

The screen show Yusei try to block One Hundred Eye Dragon's attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, but, One Hundred Eye Dragon is using special ability 'which is actually Infenity Beast's'. With the ability of the beast... I mean dragon, if Kalin has no cards in his hand 'which he does', Yusei can't use Spells or Traps. Junk Warrior got destroyed and Yusei's Life Points are lower to 2600.

"What happen to Kalin I used to know?" Leo asked to himself.

(Meanwhile)

'_How did he lose sight of our goal? I've got to find out what made the duelist who used to be my best friend decide to change his path..._' Yusei thought.

"Kalin, please tell me why you turned on all of us!" Yusei said.

"I needed to free the Kalin that little brat held back!" Kalin said, scoffed.

"That's a lie. He only tried to help my friend... because... you changed." Yusei said.

"Pfft. _That brat_ changed _first_. We could've controlled the whole city. It was just the five of us back then... Jack, you, me, Leo and Crow? We were going to use our decks to clean up the Satellite. Or don't you remember!" Kalin said.

(Flashback)

Kalin is standing in the street somewhere in the Satellite. Jack and Leo are on his left, Yusei and Crow on his right.

"Okay, Enforcers- let's do this! Ha!" Kalin said.

Kalin starts running down the street and the other four follow- they're ready for action.

The first one all wear baseball uniforms, and Yusei's opponent is still wearing his catcher pads; looks like they're battling it out on a baseball field or vacant lot somewhere.

Kalin: We took on every duel gang in the City, locking them into duels with...

The second one all wear martial-arts-gi-like robes of rust-red, with white jackets over them; they face the four across a beautiful forest glade.

Kalin: ...grappling hooks so they couldn't get away. Crime was down.

The third group is less uniform; the Enforcers' grappling chains crisscross the warehouse in which they battle these guys.

Kalin: Every day was a different battle, a different duel. This was a war! A war for our homes, families, and friends, and we were winning!

Kalin's map of the Satellite, apparently adapted from an old map of the entire city with the mainland part faded out, had each district of the Satellite scribbled out or marked with a letter. More and more get scribbled out as Kalin continues to speak. Finally there remains only one: a large district in the middle marked with a letter M.

Kalin: One by one, the duel gangs gave up! They couldn't handle the five of us-our decks or our dueling.

The five Enforcers stand triumphantly on top of a pile of trash, hair blowing in the breeze, Satellite's heroes.

Kalin: One by one, the streets were safe again; one by one, people were learning that the Satellite was _our_ city, and we were going to do what Security couldn't.

The five stand around the map on the ground, with the single patch of territory left unscribbled.

Kalin: One by one, they _believed_. Until there was only one left.

Kalin looks down at the map, then back up at his friends.

"Downtown... They're the last duel gang that's out there. Also the toughest. Ready?" Kalin asked.

The other four nodded.

"Then let's get to work!" Kalin said.

Under a smoggy afternoon sun, the five Enforcers walk into the downtown area down the middle of the street.

Kalin: The five of us headed into the Downtown Sector, with one more duel gang to take care of- armed with only our decks and each other.

A gang member wearing red tones, with a rust-red vest-jacket and leather helmet with goggles, peeps from a doorway and ducks out of sight. Two more on a rooftop do the same. A third runs across a doorway toward the interior of the building. Yusei stops walking, scenting trouble. Crow, Jack and Leo are only a step behind without having to look; all four eye the surroundings warily. Kalin, too, looks, then smiles grimly and about to calls out to them.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Leo called out.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Kalin said.

In response, the reddish-vests show themselves: four on one rooftop, four more from beneath a metal platform, and about twenty more from other hiding places; they're surrounded, outnumbered at least five-to-one.

"Don't look now, guys, but I think they got us surrounded." Crow said.

All Kalin did was chuckle.

"These are the odds I _like_! After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it? Let's duel!" Kalin said.

The five activate their duel disks and run in opposite directions. Red-vests leap from the rooftops, run forward from hiding places and engage them.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe..." Crow said.

Crow has four red-jackets on grappling chains, tangled around his duel disk.

"... Catch a duelist by the toe!" Crow said.

Jack joins in as he runs down the street opposite a red-vest as their monsters zoom along above them; possibly a low-tech turbo-duel.

"And if he hollers, let him go! 'Cause Twin-Sword Marauder's joining the show!" Jack said.

Twin-Sword Marauder attacks and destroys the opponent's monster- Goblin Attack Force - and the rest of his Life Points. The red-vest's duel disk sparks and explodes. He stops and winces away from it. Jack yanks back his grappling chain, twirls it, and lassoes the next one of the red-vests that's been running behind them.

"Gotcha! Hook, line, and sinker!" Jack said.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Kalin wins a duel and his opponent's duel disk explodes. As he pulls his chain back, he pulls the duelist with it, and the red-vest comes flying down the stairs duel disk first.

"It appears you fell a little short of your goal!" Kalin said.

He runs up the stairs, which are no longer defended, toward a doorway to the roof. At the last moment, yet another red-vest blocks his path, running through the doorway. Kalin throws the other end of his chain, already in his hand after he finished with the other guy, and it attaches to the guy's wrist.

"_Nice_ catch!" Kalin said.

Up on the rooftops most of the remaining red-vests were defeated, courtesy of Yusei and Leo. Leo were now facing the red-vests' leader while Yusei finishing off the last red-vest.

"Looks like your gang's finished." Leo said.

"Well, I'm a one-gang-army, _brat_." Leader said.

"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war. There's no escaping this battle now!" Leo said.

Leo throws his grappling chain and it fastens squarely around the red-vest's duel disk. But all the leader did was chuckled and he grabbed hold of the cable.

"You seriously wanna war? Well now you've got a _tug-of-war_!" Leader said.

Still pulling on the chain, the leader ran toward the edge of the building, yanking Leo after him.

"H-Hey!" Leo said, getting scared.

Yusei just beating red-vest and destroy the duel disk, ten turn to see leader dragging Leo to the edge of the building.

"LEO!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei yanks back his grappling chain and went after them.

"You'll get the hang of it!" Leader said.

The leader leap to the next rooftop, leaving Leo on the edge.

"Don't fall!" Leader said.

The leader yanks on the grappling chain; Leo gets pulled over the railing and comes flying across the gap between the rooftops before Yusei could grab Leo. Leo grabbed the chain, hoping to pull himself across, except the leader of the red-vests took off his Duel Disk.

"There's no card... for _this_!" Leader said.

Leader tossed his disk over after Yusei, leaving the Enforcer with nothing to keep him from falling.

"LEO!" Crow yelled.

"LEO!" Jack yelled.

"NO!" Yusei yelled.

Leo was free-falling closer and closer to his end, until a grappling chain fastens around Leo's wrist, dangling him from the first rooftop by the arm; Leo saw that he was saved by Kalin Kessler.

"Yusei, Go get the leader and take him out!" Kalin said.

"You better believe I will." Yusei said, in angry.

Yusei jumped the rooftop to catch up with leader.

"Hang on, Leo! I'll get you out of this!" Kalin called out.

Kalin: How ironic! To think that I saved that brat that day, and now all I wanna do is send him to the netherworld! I was such a fool! But I'm wiser now!

As Kalin strained to hold Leo up, the rail began to give way, bending under his weight. Both Enforcers yell as Leo falls further and Kalin tried to stay on the roof. He was now hanging halfway off the roof, one hand on the broken railing, the other reaching out with the duel disk and chain, and his legs still on the roof. The aluminum railing starts to give even further, the metal itself ripping apart.

"Kalin! Listen, that rail won't hold us! Just let go, you hafta-" Leo said.

"No... way! Leo, we're team! If you fall, then I'm falling with you! Besides, your brothers will kill me if I let you fall!" Kalin said.

The rail is about to give way, if it wasn't for the golden orb went under the rails, stopping the rail from breaking apart.

'_That orb again!_' Leo thought.

"Quit... hangin' around and climb!" Kalin said.

"...Oh, right. And, Kalin ...Thank you..." Leo said.

"Save it!" Kalin said.

It was really an effort at that point to keep hanging on to Leo...

Kalin: That brat was right! I should've let him fall! But soon, I'm gonna make up for it!

Finally, Kalin managed to pull Leo up to the rooftop with him.

"Boy, for a ...very young member of the team, you sure ...are pretty heavy." Kalin said.

For a moment they all sat there, breathing heavily.

"Thank Kalin, I owe ya'!" Leo said.

Kalin laughed; panted, but laughed.

(Meanwhile)

Leader was in big trouble. His gang was defeated, and he was now in Yusei's mercy. There was only one thing left for him to do: run like a girl!

"You'll never kick me out of my turf!" Leader said.

As he went for the doorknob, Jack Atlas kicked open the door from inside and in doing so whacked the gang leader right in the face. He was down for the count, looking quite embarrassed to be felled so easily after all that.

"Way to go, Jack!" Crow said as he came after Jack.

Yusei look at Kalin.

"Is Leo alright?" Yusei asked in worry.

"He's ok. Safe and sound." Kalin said.

"Good." Yusei said.

Yusei, Jack and Crow then surrounded the leader. Kalin know what's going to happen so, he managed to cover up Leo's eyes so he didn't see his brothers start beating on the leader.

(Few moments later)

"Now that's the last of them." Jack said as he, Yusei and Crow went off, leaving beat-up leader.

Moments later, they all gathered together, got Leo a chair and gave each other a five-way fist-bump.

"TOGETHER FOREVER!" They all said at the same time.

Later, they blacked out the last district on the map, signalling their last accomplished mission.

"Guys! That's it! We did it!" Leo said.

"Kid's right. We're the top duelists in the Satellite!" Kalin said.

"There's no one left!" Crow said.

Yusei nodded.

"Guess we'll be fighting ourselves now." Jack said.

Everyone then laughed out loud at Jack's statement.

"That'll be the day!" Yusei said.

"I got Yusei first!" Jack said.

"I bet I can beat you all." Leo said.

"In your dreams, Leo." Crow said.

"Then it looks like we gotta find ourselves a new enemy!" Kalin said.

Kalin threw the blacked-out map in the air, letting it blow away in the breeze. Everyone kept laughing, celebrating the day the Enforcers liberated the Satellite...

(End of flashback)

The screen of Leo's Duel Runner is showing Yusei got damage from the effect of Infernalty Destroyer, costing Yusei's Life Points right to 1000.

"SO, if Kalin was Yusei's friend, why did he become the Dark Signer?" Bolt asked.

"Probably because what happen in the past. ...I don't want to talk about it..." Leo said in sadness.

(Meanwhile)

"I just wish I knew why you changed!" Yusei said.

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?" Kalin asked.

"No!" Yusei said.

(Flashback)

A dark, rainy night; the action is practically in black and white. Security cars race by, their lights a harsh contrast in the darkness. Lightning rips up the sky, sharply illuminating the scene.

Kalin: Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you! You knew the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat! We were a team until that little brat convinced you, Crow and Jack to try and take me down!

Crow runs through the rain, his eyes wide and his jaw set with panic; Jack calls through the storm, desperate with fear.

"Kalin, stop! KALIN!" Jack called out.

Yusei look around, looking worried.

"Leo, where are you? LEO!" Yusei called out.

Somewhere in a dark alley, the scene is only briefly lit with lightning: Kalin, standing over a fallen person wearing a Security uniform.

Kalin: So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained- Sector Security. I couldn't let them ruin everything we had accomplished!

Leo runs in, and next thing we know, he and Kalin are fighting, wrestling, rolling over and over in the rain.

Kalin: So I did what I had to do, until that stopped me that night!

Finally Leo pinned Kalin, holding both of his arms to the ground. (Pretty strong for a kid.) Kalin screamed his fury, a caged animal.

"LET _GO_!" Kalin yelled.

Grimly Leo held his ground, breathing heavily. There they lay, one small friend pinning the big friend to the ground in the middle of a dark, wet, and rainy street, when the Security cars showed up, drowning both of them in light.

Kalin: that brat let me fall hard and fast, and soon I'm going to make good on my promise—

"Mark my words brat, you'll pay for this!" Kalin yelled the light from the headlights gets so bright we can no longer see his face.

(End of flashback)

"You were blinded by your dream. And now that I know you duel to destroy, I'm takin' you out!" Kalin said.

"You're wrong... 'cause your days of dueling are about to end! And once I take care of you, Jack and Crow, that little brat is next. I'll make him more suffer. I'll make him squirm. I'll crush him like a BUG!" Kalin said.

"Not as long as I, Jack and Crow lives!" Yusei said, begin his turn.

(Meanwhile)

"Do you think Yusei might have a chance?" Bolt asked.

"Don't think so. As long as Kalin got no cards in his hand, his dragon can use all monsters' ability from the Graveyard. Unless Yusei get rid of that dragon, he might not have a chance." Leo said.

The screen shows Yusei summon Stardust Dragon.

(Meanwhile)

"Busting out your deck's top performer! I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess in a way I should be flattered!" Kalin said.

"Well this next move will _really_ make ya feel special! See, when Hyper Synchron is used to summon a Synchro monster, the summoned monster then gets a power boost!" Yusei said.

The spirit of Hyper Synchron entered Stardust's body.

(SD: 2500-3300)

The dragon roared with its new power-up.

(Meanwhile)

"Thatta boy. I bet even with One Hundred Eye Dragon on the field, Kalin never saw that coming." Nervin said.

"Go get 'em, Yusei!" Rally said.

"But Kalin can still activate lots of abilities..." Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

'_I hope you know what you are doing..._' Leo thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei called.

The dragon fired its signature star-glittered flame at the dark Synchro.

"Attack all you want, because now my One Hundred Eye Dragon gains the special ability of Infernity Guardian!" Kalin said.

The dragon's main eye revealed a skull in the centre of the shield.

"And thanks to this power, it can't be destroyed in battle!" Kalin said.

"That may be, but your Life Points are still gonna take some damage!" Yusei said.

The backlash from Stardust's flare hit Kalin.

Kalin: 4000-3700

The Dark Signer snickered.

"It's good to see you finally hitting back. I know that's not all you've got, Yusei, what's next, huh?" Kalin asked.

"Since Stardust Dragon managed to successfully deal battle damage, the Shard of Hope trap card automatically activates, which means I can now draw one card from my deck, and if that card is a trap card, then I can activate it by destroying Shard of Hope!" Yusei said.

Yusei placed his hand on top of his deck. It all comes down to this draw. If he could get the one card he needed, then he might be able to turn the table. If not...well, there's no need to explain the consequences. And finally...

_Swish..._

Yusei's eye wandered to the card he drew. And suddenly, his strategy instantly clicked in his mind. Each card connected with another, each perfectly compatible for his victory. From time to time, in times of need as this, destiny gives you a piece of a puzzle you never had, which allows you connected with others, therefore synchronizing each of its attribute into one unified whole, a gift in which Yusei now wield, a move known as... Cross Game!

"Here goes everything! I'm destroying the card Shard of Hope, so that I can activate... the power of my Miracle Locus trap! This trap forces you to draw one card, and gives Stardust Dragon 1000 more attack points, and the ability to attack for a second time this turn. So add a card to your hand, Kalin!" Yusei said.

"Hmph. With pleasure." Kalin said, draw a card, as if not caring.

(SD: 3300-4300)

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, there we go! Now that Kalin's got a card in his hand, that combo he built is useless!" Crow said.

"And so are the abilities of the monsters in his graveyard!" Rally said.

(Meanwhile)

"Stardust Dragon, time to inflict another dose of damage! Attack!" Yusei called.

And this time, Stardust's Cosmic Flare managed to obliterate the One Hundred Eye Dragon.

Kalin: 3700-2400

(Kalin's SPC: 7-6)

"And the One Hundred Eye Dragon goes _down_! And that means Kalin's gonna have to figure out a new game plan!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"Thanks for the help Yusei, because now that your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand!" Kalin said as he took did what the effect said.

But unbeknown to Yusei, something sinister pulsed in that card, like something evil was waiting from beneath.

"It won't matter, 'cause _now_, I activate my trap, Synchro Destructor! Now when my dragon destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's ATK points!" Yusei said.

As Yusei's trap activated, a glowing red image of Kalin's slain dragon hovered over Yusei, which then split into two separate copies.

"And then, if the monster I destroyed was a Synchro monster, you get hit _again_ for the same amount of damage." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"So Kalin's basically getting served his own dragon's ATK points! So that's what, like, 3000? If this move is successful-" Crow said.

"Yusei wins this thing!" Tank said.

"I've never seen a combo so perfectly executed!" Nervin said.

"He's the best! Nothing can stop him now!" Rally said.

(Meanwhile)

The two ghostly dragons then chase after Kalin in an attempt to end this duel.

"Gah! This can't be, I'm done-for!" Kalin said in fear.

But then the Dark Signer grinned.

"But seriously, folks, I activate the Damage Translation trap! This card halves the harm I take from a card effect." Kalin said.

A transparent shield formed over him. The first one hit Kalin really hard.

Kalin: 2400-1650

Then a second one hit making him groan in pain.

Kalin: 1650-900

"Impressive string of attacks Yusei. But look who's still standing!" Kalin said.

(Meanwhile)

"Y'know, I never liked him..." Tank said.

"He may've managed to survive that attack, but he's finished. He's got no monsters on his field and Yusei's got Stardust Dragon!" Blitz said.

"And I'd bet a salami sandwich that facedown card of Yusei's is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. So if Kalin summons a new monster, Yusei can negate the attack!" Nervin said.

(Meanwhile)

"Yusei's biggest mistake would be thinkin' he's got this one wrapped up." Jack said.

"Huh?" Carly asked in confused.

"That card Kalin added to his hand earlier... it's gotta be something powerful." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright! Now that Kalin's gone and lost his Dragon friend-" Bolt said.

"_Yusei_ gotten himself into _more_ trouble!" Leo said.

Bolt and Tenzen look at Leo in confused.

(Meanwhile)

But the question is: is Yusei lucky? Well, is he?

'_If I can hold Kalin off 'til next turn, my Speed Counter will be 8, and I can activate the Stardust Accelerator speed-spell, which will double Stardust Dragon's attack points. Then I'll finish 'im off!_' Yusei thought.

"I end my tu-" Yusei was cut off.

"Slow down! I'm not done! See my Damage Translation's other effect activates during the end-phase, and since I took damage from card effects twice, I can summon two ghost tokens to my field!" Kalin said.

Ghost Token

Level 1

Fiend/Token

Dark

0/0

Two semi-opaque ghosts swirled like streamers above Kalin, who cackled as they moaned ethereally.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked.

"The irony is _delicious_! The irony is delicious! You did all that work to force me to add a card to my hand." Kalin said.

Kalin presented Yusei with said card.

"Did you ever stop to think that the card I might end up adding to my hand would be my most powerful?" Kalin asked.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"Time for the big finale! Come on out, everybody!" Kalin called out.

Beyond the haze of the fiery edges of the arena, dozens of figures in drone robes begin to appear around them, waiting silently.

"What is this? Kalin, who are they?" Yusei asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Ya see that? It- it looks like there's people in the purple mist!" Rally said.

"Where'd they come from?" Tank asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tank." Nervin said.

"Maybe they're the same people who were taken in by that weird group and went underground." Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"I had a feeling it was you Dark Signers who'd been taking people! What're you gonna do to 'em?" Yusei asked.

"It's my turn now." Kalin said.

Unfortunately because of Power Baton he played few turns ago, Kalin cannot draw another card.

(Yusei's SPC: 8; Kalin's SPC: 7)

"Answer me, Kalin! What're you doing with these people?" Yusei asked.

The Dark Signer chuckled.

"What do you think, Yusei? I am going to channel their spirits to this card!" Kalin said.

"You're... you're gonna do what?" Yusei asked in shock.

"Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power! By sacrificing the two ghost tokens from my field, I banish the taken-to-the-netherworld as an offering to the Earthbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu!" Kalin said.

The two ghosts rose to the sky. Twining around each other and vanished, they were replaced by a large object, stone-looking, apparently coiled up on itself, more or less the shape of a land snail shell, with large black veins. On top of that is what looks like a couple of apparatuses like square metal pipes, stacked on top like a hook that hangs the shell in the sky. The figures in robes began to scream as one by one they glowed purple and turned into streams of energy, these all shoot up toward the thing in the sky.

"Their energy has been assimilated. And now Ccapac Apu will descend upon this world!" Kalin said.

Kalin raised the card over his head. As the streams of light shoot into the giant stone monument, the black veins began to pulse with shadowy purple light. Then the whole thing exploded, creating a column of purple fire from ground to heavens, with dark mist swirling around and ripples spreading rapidly across the dark clouds above. The whole island began to shake violently. Suddenly, a massive hand burst from the ground, and a giant mass of shadow rose. Glowing blue stripes form inlaid designs on its black stone exterior, and the whole thing glowed with blue light. It raises a hand that the helicopter just barely manages to dodge. Jack is hanging onto the edges of the doorway, eyes wild; Carly is in the background, tears of terror exploding from behind the lenses of her glasses.

"_Incredible!_" Jack said.

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu

Level 10

Fiend/Effect

Dark

3000/2500

The massive golem towers over the field.

"_That_ is _really big_." Crow said.

The circle in the centre of the giant's face glowed, and it stood to its full height. Lightning crackled in the sky above shadowy behemoth.

"Okay, how come Goodwin didn't warn me about this guy?" Yusei asked.

(Meanwhile)

The screen on Leo's Duel Runner is showing... _lits screen_!

"What happen?" Bolt asked.

"We lost the signal, _somehow_!" Leo said, try to get the signal back.

"You got to get it back!" Bolt said.

"Yeah, we're missing the Duel." Tenzen said.

"I'm trying, but my Runner is more damage than I thought." Leo said.

(Few moments later)

"Got it!" Leo said.

Leo got the signal back. The screen is now showing the duel field with the word: CANCELLED over the field.

"The Duel is cancelled." Tenzen said.

Leo got even more worried than he was.

'_Yusei, I hope you alright._' Leo thought.

(Is Yusei OK? What is this 'Earthbound Immortal' thing? Are they the one who fight the Crimson Dragon and it's servants, the Signer Dragons? Just wait and see. Next chapter, Leo plan to meet the other Signers, starting with Akiza, but Sayer got other plan in his mind, something to do with Leo and Luna. It's called, kidnapping, Triangle Duel and Lock up Leo and Luna if they lose. Enjoy and see you guys later!)


	23. Chapter 23: Triangle Duel

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 23: ****Triangle Duel (Psychic Vs Spirit Vs Transformer)**

Martha's house. Blister and Jack leans solemnly against a wall, as Nervin, Tank, and Blitz, each now wrapped in a plain brown blanket, sit nearby. They have the same look on their faces as Blister, but that might also be that they're half asleep. Sitting on a set of wooden stairs elsewhere in the room, Rally, also in a blanket, hugs Yusei's battered helmet close. Crow, Carly and Mina leans against the outside of the stair rail, expression closed.

"Poor Yusei..." Rally murmured, clutching at the Signer's helmet.

The door opened, and Martha and the doctor, Schmitt, stepped out of the room, removing their surgical masks. Crow jumps up, and everyone else is just a moment behind.

"Tell us, Doc, how's he doing?" Crow asked.

"It looks like he'll make a complete recovery." Martha said.

"He'll need a few more days of rest in bed, but, he'll be just fine. Just keep 'im from underground duels for a while, okay?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"You're the doc!" Rally said, laughed happily.

"What now?" Nervin asked.

"_Now_, we find that Dark Signer and make him pay!" Crow said, growled angrily, clenching his fists...

Unfortunately, the others are not so enthusiastic about that; Mina closed her phone.

"Mr Atlas, I just got a call. Your Duel Runner as been repaired, they want you to test it." Mina said.

"Finally." Jack said.

Before Jack went off, Crow place his hand. Jack turn to look at Crow.

"When you see little bro, tell him I said hi." Crow said.

Jack smile a bit.

"I will." Jack said, before went off with Mina and Carly.

Suddenly, Rally sneezes, with Blitz, Tank and Nervin just a breath behind.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"Walking all night without any clothes..." Rally said, shivered.

Blitz, Tank, and Nervin huddle together, shivering in their borrowed blankets.

"I think we _all_ caught a cold." Rally said.

Martha sighed.

"Just perfect. I'll make some soup." Martha said in _Oh great_ tone.

(Meanwhile)

Leo was repairing his Duel Runner.

"Done." Leo said after few moments.

Leo then went to sit at the chair and thinking.

"Whatever that card is, it's must be something powerful. So powerful that the signal is becoming a limited. I guess fighting the Dark Signers on your own wasn't smart move." Leo said.

Leo then went to his Runner.

"So, if I cannot contact Yusei, I might have to meet up with other Signers." Leo said.

The screen on his Duel Runner showing the word: **Scanning...** then showing: **No Contacts**.

"Guess I'll meet up with the others after all. Starting with Akiza." Leo said.

(Few moments later)

Leo slowly and quietly open the door of the room, where Bolt and Tenzen are sleeping. Leo sneak in and took the laptop out. He tapping the laptop about Akiza.

"Arcadia Movement? Then that where I'm going." Leo whispered.

(Meanwhile)

"WHO THE DEVIL IS THAT BOY?" Luna asked to herself.

Luna is in her living room, on her sofa with the coffee table full of pictures of Leo. (How did she get all those pictures? Guess what... I don't really know.)

"All I know is that he's from the Satellite." Luna said.

Luna then, went to the bookshelf, search through the books until she find a book with the title said: **Prince and the Pauper**. Luna read through it.

"Is this it? I'm the prince or in this case,_ princess_ while that Satellite boy is the pauper?" Luna asked to herself.

Luna then heard something.

"Who's there?" Luna asked.

As if it was a response, a spray like tin came out of nowhere and release some gas.

"Sleeping... cough...gas!" Luna said through the gas.

Luna coughing few times before she fell unconscious. From a vent in the ceiling, four people wearing strange uniforms, equipped with gas masks, landed around Luna.

"We got the girl." Person one said.

"Let's go." Person two said.

One of the group pick Luna up and place her over his shoulder. The group head to the ropes 'which are hanging from the vent' and climb up then closed the vent.

(Meanwhile)

Leo park his Duel Runner near the Arcadia Movement building.

"This must be it." Leo said.

Leo push the button on his Duel Runner.

"**Detach Duel Disk**." A voice said from Leo's Duel Runner.

The Duel Disk detaches itself from the Duel Runner and Leo place it on his arm.

"Just in case, I better bring my Duel Disk with me." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

Sayer is in his office, on the phone.

"Did you get the girl?" Sayer asked through the phone.

"_Yes sir._" A man said through the phone.

"Excellent. Bring her to-" Sayer was cut off by the beep from his phone.

"Hold on. There's someone else on the other line." Sayer said.

Sayer push the button on his phone.

"What is it?" Sayer asked through the phone.

"_Sorry sir, the boy from the Satellite named Leo want to talk with Akiza and he said he won't leave without talking to her._" A woman said through the phone.

'_Satellite boy is here? Now? Perfect! I now got two Signers for the price of one._' Sayer thought, coming up with a plan.

"Tell him to wait for me. I'll come get him." Sayer said through the phone.

"_Yes, sir._" A woman said through the phone.

Sayer push the button on his phone.

"Change the plan, take the girl to the test Duel field and chain her there. After that, come to my office. I got a job for you." Sayer said through the phone.

"_Yes, sir._" A man said through the phone.

(Meanwhile)

_A blue-glowing circle pulses against black, and the Earthbound Giant rises to its full height, lightning crackling around its shoulders and unnatural purple flames raging at its feet._

"_Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld! Ha! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" Kalin called._

_The Earthbound Immortal roared and reached out for Yusei..._

With a cry of shock and horror, Yusei woke up, sitting straight up in bed and wincing as the movement sent lances of pain through his bandaged abdomen.

"Well, look who's awake." Martha said, pulling the curtains from over around Yusei's bed.

"Martha. What happened?" Yusei asked.

"You took a nasty fall off your runner, then Crow brought you here." Martha said.

"Nasty fall?" Yusei asked.

Yusei then remembered about the terrible events that happened last night.

"Oh, yeah, there was a duel between me and Kalin." Yusei said.

"When you were little, I _told_ you Dueling was dangerous. Now you're a wreck! Check out your runner." Martha said.

"Huh?" Yusei asked.

Yusei looked out the window; his runner was sitting in the yard, with a couple of little kids standing around it.

"Surprised? Your friends pushed it the whole way here." Martha said.

"Through the _Satellite_?" Yusei asked.

Martha seemed amused at Yusei's exclamation.

"They got sick and lost their decks, and quite literally the shirts off their backs. But they all knew what that runner meant to you." Martha said.

Martha's expression then turned serious.

"Hope is all anyone has left in the Satellite Sector. Security's taken our decks, and crime's taken anything else that has even a little value. But people here have always looked up to you, Yusei. They thought you might get outta here, start a real life." Martha said.

Martha turned away and walked to a shelf against the wall, turning back to glare at Yusei.

"Which is why it breaks my heart to know you're back here Dueling. I hope at least you won your little game." Martha said.

"It's not what you think; there's people out there that want to destroy our home! All of us here are in great danger. It's complicated, but there's these Dark Signers, and-" Yusei said.

"You need to calm down, Yusei. I believe you. But if we're _all_ in great danger, why're you trying to save us all on your own?" Martha asked.

"It's my job..." Yusei said.

"You'll just never change." Martha said bitterly, saddened at his dangerous foolishness.

"Trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed! You've got friends out there that will follow you anywhere. Look what they did just for your duel runner." Martha said.

Yusei looked down at the sheets, considering her words.

"Then there's Jack. You two were like brothers, once. You _need_ each other. Whatever happened, it's time the two of you forgave and forgot. Life's hard enough, but it's even harder without a best friend. And if it's true, if these _Dark Signers_ you're talking about want to turn our home into a parking lot, then you're gonna need all the friends you can get, 'cause mark my words, I'm _done_ bandaging your black-and-blues. Your life is just _too_ important to ride solo! Now, eat this." Martha said, placed the plate of apple slices on his bedside.

"Thank you, for all your help." Yusei said.

"There's just two more things. One, don't forget that yours, Jack's and Crow's friendship have save one small baby." Martha said.

"Right... if it wasn't for me, Crow and Jack hanging out, we might not have save Leo. Since then, our bond of friendship couldn't be broken. What's other thing?" Yusei asked.

"The other thing..." Martha said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"If you run out of here before I say you're ready to go... then those scars are just the beginning." Martha scolded, brandishing a fist.

Yusei couldn't help but smirk. Then looked down at his Mark of the Dragon.

"Good luck, Yusei; you'll need it." Martha said.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt slowly woke up. He then notice the laptop is out and on.

"What the...?" Bolt asked.

Bolt went to the laptop which shows Akiza.

"Don't tell me..." Bolt said.

Bolt run down the stairs to the garage where Leo's Duel Runner is... I mean was.

"You got to be kidding me." Bolt said.

Bolt went back to the room.

"Hey, gramps! Wake up!" Bolt said, trying to wake Tenzen up.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school... Five more minutes." Tenzen said, not waking up.

Bolt slapped his own forehead.

"...Oh, boy..." Bolt muttered.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Sayer are in Sayer's office.

"So, you want to see Akiza? I should warn you, she's awfully busy. What's so incredibly important that you've come all the way here?" Sayer asked with a smirk.

"It's complicated. I just need to talk to her." Leo said.

"About what?" Sayer asked.

"Well, she's got a Dragon Mark. That means she's a Signer like me. So, we're going to help my brother, Yusei and fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city, okay?" Leo asked.

"Well, it makes sense. I have been monitoring some unusual occurrences lately. We would love to help you." Sayer said.

Leo was actually surprised that Sayer actually agreed to this.

"You would?" Leo asked.

"My Arcadia Movement is here for good; if any of my Psychic Duelists, especially the lovely Akiza, can be of help, what sort of person would I _be_ if I turned my back on you? I promise you all I'll do everything to stop this threat. Now, if you would just excuse me, I'll go get Akiza." Sayer said.

Sayer then went out the door and left the room.

"Well, that was easy. Too easy." Leo said.

As Leo was lost in thought, he did not notice man behind him. Suddenly, man place the handkerchief over Leo's mouth and nose while pick him up.

'_Chloroform! It was a trap!_' Leo thought.

Leo struggles for the while before he fell unconscious. Sayer re-enter the room.

"Good work." Sayer said.

"Thank you, sir." Man said.

"Take him where the girl is." Sayer said.

"Yes, sir." Man said.

The man is taking Leo away.

(An hour later)

Leo woke up.

"I fall for that trick!" Leo said, slapped his own forehead but hit something metal instead.

"What the...?" Leo asked.

Leo look right then left only to see Luna few feet away from him.

"YOU!" they both yelled.

Leo and Luna run to each other for battle. But they chained by their ankles to the floor.

"Guess that means you're not responsible for kidnapping me." Luna said.

"Of course not. Why would I kidnap a girl?" Leo asked.

"Because you are from Satellite and everyone from Satellite are evil." Luna said.

"The only evil around the city is you rich people. Always think you are better the others." Leo said.

"We do not!" Luna said.

"Do too!" Leo said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The two glared at each other.

"That's something you don't see everyday." A voice said.

Both small Signers turned their heads sharply and simultaneously.

"What are you up to Sayer?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just testing you two to see what powers you have. And this is how we find out." Sayer said, spread her arms apart like showing them the room, which is the Duel arena.

"If you want a Duel, I'll give you one!" Leo said.

"Actually, you, me and the girl will have-" Sayer was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Excuse me." Sayer said.

Sayer pick up the phone.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Sayer asked through the phone.

"_Sorry, sir. There's a man and an old man asking if the boy named Leo came here._" The man said through the phone.

'_Must be someone looking after Leo. I best lock them up._' Sayer thought.

"I'll be right over." Sayer said through the phone before hang up.

"Excuse me for the moment." Sayer said.

Sayer left the room. A few moments later, Sayer return.

"Your babysitters are here, boy. Right over there." Sayer said, pointing at the window above where Bolt, Tenzen and Akiza are.

"Guys! Get out of there!" Leo yelled.

"Save your breath, Leo; there's no way they can hear you." Sayer said.

"What're you gonna do to us?" Luna asked.

"You two are here to take a test to see if you have the power of a Psychic Duelist. Know that word?" Sayer asked.

"What, _psycho_?" Leo asked.

"No. A psychic can do incredible things with their mind; something small or something powerful. My psychics use their abilities to make their decks come alive. Imagine- an unstoppable army made up of my Duelists." Sayer said.

"The tournament..." Leo said.

"Akiza was just a preview, I have dozens more psychic Duelists at my command. Who cares about these Dark Signers; let them destroy the Satellite Sector. It only helps me in my quest to make society pay for the discriminating ways in which they've treated psychics throughout time." Sayer said.

"HEY! The Satellite is my home and I won't let you or the Dark Signers destroy it." Leo said.

"What's the_ Dark Signers_?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. They send their drones to Duel against me, Yusei and Jack. My best guess is they are evil ones." Leo said.

"I see..." Luna said.

"Does that mean that Akiza's gonna help you get even?" Leo asked.

"She doesn't even know what I'm really doing here! Now—what do you say we start that test?" Sayer said.

"Fine, at least I can make you regret for tricking me!" Leo said.

"Now, this is a Triangle Duel. Hope you two know the rules." Sayer said.

(Meanwhile)

"What's going on?" Bolt asked.

"It's a test." Akiza said.

"You call this a test?" Bolt asked.

"Don't worry, those two will work together." Tenzen said.

'_I doubt it. I sense hatred from those two. They might have hated each other since the tournament._' Akiza thought.

(Meanwhile)

"DUEL!" Leo, Luna and Sayer called at the same time.

Sayer: 4000

Luna: 4000

Leo: 4000

"I'll go first." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"Monster number one: Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said.

Sunlight Unicorn

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Light

1800/1000

A white unicorn with blue hair appeared.

"Then I set one card face-down. My turn is done." Luna said.

"My move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"Monster number two: Morphtronic Radion." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"When Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"I also set one card face-down. Now, my turn is done." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Wait! That's all they're going to do?" Tenzen asked.

"That's all they can do. What's a matter, gramps? Didn't go to the Duel Academy on your younger age?" Bolt asked/joke.

"It's like this, old man, in Triangle Duel, you can't attack on the first turn, after that is all clear." Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

"Let the test begin." Sayer said.

Sayer is about to draw but then stop.

"One more thing, if you beat me and had a higher Life Points than other, you get to go free while other get lock up." Sayer said.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Really." Sayer said.

"But if we both on the same Life Points, we both go free with my friends." Leo said.

"Sure. Why not? But only if one of you beat me with equal Life Points. Let's move on." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Mind Protector in defense mode." Sayer said.

Mind Protector

Level 3

Psychic/Effect

Light

0/2200

A small, yellow robot appeared.

"Then I set one card face-down and call it a turn." Sayer said.

"Not bad." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"Luna!" Leo said.

"It's _Lu_-! Oh, wait you got my name right." Luna said.

"As I was saying: the world is in danger, so we need to work together!" Leo said.

Luna just stared at him.

'_One more thing, if you beat me and had a higher Life Points than other, you get to go free while other get lock up._'

Those words repeat through her head. She thought about it for the moment. On one hand, they work together and they both set free, on the other hand, Luna make her Life Points higher than Leo and have him lock up, then maybe, she can get rid of the feeling she been having since the tournament.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

She has made her decision.

"I activate Wild Nature's Release. Now my Sunlight Unicorn grain ATK Points equal to his DEF Points." Luna said.

(SU: 1800-2800)

"Next, I summon Fairy Archer in defense mode." Luna said.

Fairy Archer

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Light

1400/600

A human size fairy with bow and arrow appear.

"Next, I activate her special ability. One per turn, you take 400 points of damage for each Light type monster I have." Luna said.

"And you got two. So, Sayer will get 800 points of damage." Leo said.

Archer shoot her arrow at Sayer.

Sayer: 4000-3200

"Nice shot. Now, on with attack." Leo said.

"Yes. Attacking you, that is!" Luna said, point at Leo.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Sunlight Unicorn, take out Leo's toy." Luna called.

Sunlight Unicorn ram Radion with it's horn.

"Radion!" Leo said.

Leo: 4000-3000

Leo glared at Luna.

"We on the same team, you rich brat!" Leo said.

"I'm just doing what the Sector Security failed to do: Lock you up." Luna said.

"Why you-!" Leo said.

The two glaring at each other. Sayer chuckled at it.

'_Look like the rich girl and Satellite boy hate each other so much. I wonder if the hate will unlock their powers._' Sayer thought.

'_Of course you realize, this means war!_' Leo thought.

"Before the End Phase, I reveal my face-down card, Beast Soul Swap. This Trap card let me return Sunlight Unicorn back to my hand and I get to summon another beast type monster with the same level as the one I just return. I choose my Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said.

The unicorn reappear.

"Normally, Wild Nature's Release destroy Sunlight, but thanks to Beast Soul Swap, it's doesn't. That's all for me." Luna said.

"Two can play this game, rich brat..." Leo muttered.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I activate Graceful Charity. Now, I get to draw three cards as long as I send two to the Graveyard." Leo said.

Leo draw three more cards and look at them. Leo smile at one of those three cards. He send Scopen and Morphtronic Cord to the Graveyard.

"I then, activate Junk Box. All I need to do is select one Morphtronic in my Graveyard who's level is four or less. I choose the one I just send to the Graveyard, Morphtronic Scopen." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next, since Scopen is in attack mode, I get to summon Morphtronic Staplen from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Staplen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1400/1000

A stapler appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, I turn Scopen with Staplen in order to Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Well, not bad, kid. You summon your powerful Synchro machine monster in your deck." Sayer said.

'_Power Tool maybe my only powerful machine monster in Synchro type, but little did he know that I got another type of machine monster. I just need one more to summon it. For now..._' Leo thought.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"I get to use the power of Double Tool C&D. During my turn, my Power Tool Dragon gain 1000 ATK points." Leo said.

(PTD: 2300-3300)

"And now, I summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boarden

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Earth

500/1800

A rocket-powered skateboard appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, for it's special ability. But which should be the target of it's effect?" Leo asked.

Leo then grinned.

"When Boarden is in attack mode, all Morphtronics get to my opponent directly. And I choose Sayer! Boarden, attack Sayer directly!" Leo called.

Boarden rocket through Sayer's monster and attack Sayer.

Sayer: 3200-2700

"Nice one. This is what I called 'Teamwork'." Luna said.

Leo suddenly, glared at Luna.

"That what you think, you backstabbing traitor!" Leo yelled.

Power Tool Dragon suddenly, attack and destroy Sunlight Unicorn.

Luna: 4000-2500

Now, Luna glared at Leo

"What are you doing, you fool! If we want to beat Sayer, we have to work together!" Luna said.

"You the one declare war on me. Besides, I not letting you lock me up like an animal!" Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"This is hopeless." Tenzen said.

"I know what you mean. If these two don't work together, they'll never defeat Sayer." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

"Why do you stay in the Satellite where you and that other lowlife fool, Yusei belong?" Luna asked.

"You can't talk about my brother like that!" Leo said.

"I can talk whatever I want, whenever I want!" Luna said.

The two bickered, leaving Sayer blinking. Sayer clears his throat to get the young Signers' attention.

"Shall we get on with the Duel?" Sayer asked.

"Fine! Make your move!" Leo said.

(PTD: 3300-2300)

"As you wish, little boy." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it.

"Now, during my Standby Phases, in order to keep my Mind Protector on the field, I must give up 500 of my Life Points." Sayer said.

Sayer: 2700-2200

"Now, I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode." Sayer said.

Psychic Snail

Level 4

Psychic/Effect

Earth

1900/1200

A humanoid snail appeared.

"Next, I activate Emergency Teleport, this let me summon Psychic type monster from my hand or my deck so, I summon Krebons in attack mode." Sayer said.

Krebons

Level 2

Psychic/Tuner

Dark

1200/400

A joker like monster appeared.

"A Tuner monster!" Leo asked.

"You know what that means. I tune level two Krebons with level three Mind Protector in order to Synchro Summon Magical Android." Sayer said.

Magical Android

Level 7

Psychic/Synchro/Effect

Light

2400/1700

An android like witch appeared.

"And why stop there? I activate Stop Defense. This spell card switch your defense mode monster into attack mode. And I think I'll switch the girl's only monster into attack mode." Sayer said.

Luna's fairy is switch into attack mode.

"My Fairy Archer!" Luna said in surprise and worried.

"Now, Psychic Snail, attack Leo's skateboard." Sayer called.

Psychic Snail send a lightning attack at Boarden.

Leo: 3000-1600

"Next, Magical Android, attack the Luna's fairy." Sayer called.

Android send a fireball at Archer.

Luna: 2500-1500

"That all for me. Oh, and by the way, thanks to Magical Android's special ability, at each End Phases, I gain 600 Life Points for every Psychic monsters I have on the field. Right now, I got two so, I gain 1200 Life Points." Sayer said.

Magical Android's staff glows.

Sayer: 2200-3500

'_What was that? It felt like all the damages are real._' Leo thought.

"This is all your fault! If you haven't lowered my defences, we could have beaten him!" Luna said in mad tone.

"You the one who started it!" Leo said.

"And I'm going to finish it. So, stay out of my way, and watch how it's done!" Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Bird of Roses in attack mode." Luna said.

Bird of Roses

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Wind

1800/1500

A rose like bird appeared.

"Next, I activate Horn of Unicorn. This will give Bird of Roses 700 ATK and DEF points." Luna said.

(BoR: 1800/1500-2500/2200)

"And, just to make this more better, I also equip Roses with Mage Power. With this spell card, my Bird of Roses gain 500 ATK and DEF points for each spell or trap on my field. And I got two." Luna said.

(BoR: 2500/2200-3500/3200)

"Plus, two face-down cards." Luna said, placing two cards, face-down.

(BoR: 3500/3200-4500/4200)

"Birds of Roses, attack Sayer's Magical Android." Luna called.

Roses attack and destroy Android.

Sayer: 3500-1400

"Not bad, girl. Unfortunately, on my next turn, you will lose." Sayer said.

'_I hope he's wrong._' Luna thought.

"If you have a next turn." Leo said.

Luna and Sayer just look at Leo.

It's my turn." Leo said.

Just before Leo draw a card, Kuribon appear in front of Leo.

"Kuribon? What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

Luna is wondering why her spirit partner is at Leo and not with her while Sayer smirked in evil ways.

'_Interesting... the boy has the unique ability to sense and communicate with Duel Monster Spirits, just like the girl. So, I got two Spirit Callers for the price of one!_' Sayer thought.

"So, you want me and that rich brat to work together to beat Sayer, beat the Dark Signers, save your world and our world?" Leo asked as he talking with fur ball.

Kuribon nodded.

"Well, I'll try, but that rich girl drive me insane. But I'll do anything I can to save the Spirit World." Leo said.

Kuribon, in response, stroke herself against Leo's cheek in her way to say 'Thank you'.

"Here's goes!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Morphtronic Lantron in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Lantron

Level 1

Machine/Tuner

Light

200/200

A flashlight appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, Lantron will give Power Tool a big tune up." Leo said.

Leo's tuner monster disappeared and the Power Tool's armor break away.

"Take flight, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

A yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body, appeared.

"Luna, you've better be grateful." Leo said.

Luna look at Leo in confused.

"When my dragon is successfully summoned, if any player's Life Points are less than 2000, they automatically rise up to 2000." Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon's four wings suddenly exploded into a rainbow of colours and send some sparkling over young Signers and Sayer.

Sayer: 1400-2000

Luna: 1500-2000

Leo: 1600-2000

"Next, I activate Life Force Vase. Since I got 'Life Stream Dragon' on the field, by not having him battle this turn, I get to draw two more cards." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them. Leo smile at one of two cards.

"It's over." Leo said.

"What?" Sayer asked.

"I reveal my face-down card, Polymerization." Leo said.

"Oh please. There's no fusion monsters that have 'Morphtronic' in it's name." Sayer said.

"You got a point, but these three are not Morphtronic." Leo said, holding up three cards.

"Oh, really? What are they, Blue-Eyes White Dragons to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Sayer asked/joke.

"That would be cool to have them, but no. These three are..." Leo said.

Leo slowly turn the cards around to show Sayer as well as Luna. The Duel Monsters Leo going to fused with are...

"...Cyber Dragons." Leo said.

"Cyber Dragons?" Sayer asked in surprise.

"I combine three Cyber Dragons to create their Ultimate form: Cyber End Dragon." Leo said.

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

4000/2800

A giant, snake-like, three headed, winged robot dragon appeared.

(Meanwhile)

"Cyber End Dragon! Where'd Leo get the card that rare?" Bolt asked.

(Meanwhile)

'_I never forget. Big Brothers give me these cards to add their bonds within my deck._' Leo thought.

(Flashback)

Three years old Leo is in his room at Martha's house. He's got a bigger room because at the end of his room, are the tables where a modeled city and figures he made. (Like in Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.) Leo is at the desk full of Duel Monster cards along with the Duel Monster magazine. As he read, there was a knock on the door.

"How is it?" Leo asked.

"It's us." Yusei's voice said as Yusei open the Door and walk in with Jack and Crow.

Suddenly, without warning, Leo jump off the chair and hugging his big brothers.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing fine. Just making a deck." Leo said, pointing at the cards.

Yusei, Jack and Crow went to the desk where the nearly complete deck.

"Well, look like you build your deck well." Yusei said.

"Really!" Leo asked in excited.

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe you can beat all three of us." Crow said.

The brothers laugh at Crow's joke. After they calm down their laugh, Yusei, Jack and Crow dig something in their pocket.

"Leo, we got presents for you." Jack said.

Jack hold three Cyber Dragon cards while Yusei hold Cyber Twin Dragon and Crow hold Cyber End Dragon.

"Wow! Cyber Dragons!" Leo said.

"These are showing you that our heart and soul will always be with you and your deck." Yusei said.

(End of flashback)

'_And when I combine three Cyber Dragons, it's like Yusei, Jack and Crow combine themselves to get stronger to help and protect me through the Duel._' Leo thought with a loving smile.

"Since my Life Stream couldn't attack on the turn I use Life Force Vase, my Cyber End will make up for it. Cyber End Dragon, take out that snail!" Leo called.

(Meanwhile)

"What will Sayer do? Cyber End Dragon will take out Psychic Snail and Sayer's Life Points." Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

"Super Strident Blaze!" Leo called.

Cyber End Dragon send a flames like beam at the Psychic Snail and destroy it.

Sayer: 2000-0

"Alright. We beat you and we have the same Life Points, so we and my friends get to go free." Leo said.

"Yeah, about that..." Sayer said.

Sayer pull the device out of his pocket.

"... I lied." Sayer said before he push the button.

Young Signers starts to feel something and looks at the chain connected to their ankles; before they know what's hit them, they are crackling and sizzling with electricity. Leo and Luna fell unconscious.

"Well, I have to admit that boy is not what I thought but at least he got the same ability as the girl." Sayer said.

Sayer then, smile evil way at the Signers.

(Oh my god! Sayer lied and trapped the young Signers for his own reasons. Will Leo and Luna find a way out? What will happen? Just wait and see. See you soon!)


	24. Chapter 24: Carly's destiny

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 24: Carly's destiny**

Bright in the morning, Carly Carmine was sleeping at a table again, as her phone rings unanswered.

"_Hey, it's Carly. You know the drill; here's the beep._" Carly's voice on the answering machine said.

A hologram of her boss, Mr. Pitts, appears from the cell phone, shouting down at her as she continues to sleep, or fake it.

"_Carly, where are you? If you're not gonna actually catch this big story you say you're chasing, then gimme your lead so I can pass it off to a REAL reporter!_" Mr. Pitts said before hang up.

Carly awakens groggily, but didn't even want to lift her head; she stared at the desk. Her eyes, with her glasses off, were full of misery. She closed her eyes, as she remembered the final events of the previous night...

What I am talking about you asked, well how about we'll take a peek of Carly's flashback, shall we?

(Flashback)

_Carly, Jack, and Mina stood on the helicopter pad next to the helicopter that took them to the Satellite and back._

"_You should go now." Jack told the photographer._

"_Go?" Carly asked in surprise._

"_I have bad guys to deal with." Jack said._

"_And I have to get my story. Just let me take a pic- wha!" Carly suddenly was cut off..._

_Jack grabbed the camera from her hands, pulled the memory card out, and snapped it in two with his fingertips._

"_Stop going down this path, Carly." Jack said, handing the camera back._

"_It's deeper and darker than you could possibly know. And it's going to get real dangerous." Jack said._

"_But I need this scoop, my whole future depends on it!" Carly said._

_Jack turned away._

"_Look, when this is over, I'll spill it all; for now, just stay out of it!" Jack said._

"_But, uh, don't you want me around?" Carly asked._

"_The paparazzi? No thanks." Jack said._

_Before Jack move away, he suddenly stop._

"_One more thing, stay away from Leo until further notice. It's only way to keep you save." Jack said._

_Jack and Mina walked away, leaving a speechless Carly behind._

(End of flashback)

"Oh, there's no way I can tell 'im that it's not just about the story anymore!" Carly whimpered, hiding her face in her arms on the table.

Carly sat there miserably, and turned her head to the side; as she looked at the kitchen sink, she can almost see Jack standing there holding a mug...

"Go away." Carly said.

She turned the other way, and saw Jack leaning against the wall...

"Go away!" Carly said... again.

But when she saw Jack looking through the window from the couch, she sprang from her chair, tears running down her cheeks, and threw herself down on her knees, crying into the couch cushions and punching them.

"I want it all back! I want the money I spent on your disguise, and I want the time I spent trying to cheer you up, and- and- and I want the flirty looks I gave you back, and I want my heart back; I want it to not be so broken!" Carly said in sadness.

'_...Come on, Carly, listen to yourself._' Carly thought.

Carly finally calmed down.

'_Forget Jack Atlas. I don't need 'im! The only thing that matters right now is unraveling the mystery behind the Crimson Dragon!_' Carly thought.

(Few moment later)

Out infamous journalist went downtown to a local card shop. The inside was decorated with many collectible action figures of certain female Duel Monsters: White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran, Cyber Tutu, etcetera, etcetera. This shop is where Carly gets information on recent events in New Domino. After Carly told the owner and been shown of Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna and Leo, she got a bit worried about what will Leo do if he knew about the Duel of Yusei and Kalin.

"If Leo ever knew about the Duel, there's is no doubt he'll try to talk with others. Let see, Let doesn't need to talk with Yusei and _Jack_, he does not know who the Signer with the Dragon Head mark and he definitely won't go near Miss Luna. So, that leaves... Akiza. But she's in that Arcadia Movement." Carly said.

"I figured you'd come to that conclusion. So, I went ahead and gathered intel on that bunch." Carly's informant said, holds up a booklet.

"Huh...? Heheyeah! You're the best!" Carly said, snatching for the notebook…

But he pulled it out of reach.

"I never said this information was _free_." Carly's informant said.

"Ogh... well in that case... good thing I've got _this_." Carly said.

Carly pulled out a doll of some kind from her handbag and displaying it proudly. The doll was dressed in a short, revealing blue outfit, a strangely-shaped hat perched on its head over its long blond hair. As its elegant curves and large breasts attested, the doll depicted the bimbo face of Duel Monsters – Dark Magician Girl.

"Ta-da!" Carly called out.

"THE ONE-OF-A-KIND, IMPOSSIBLE-TO-FIND, ORIGINAL DARK MAGICIAN GIRL ACTION FIGURE? …The negotiations are complete." Carly's informant said, hands her the booklet.

Carly puts down the action figure and grabs the booklet.

(Few moment later)

Outside in her car, Carly reads the booklet.

"So I just bought information on the Arcadia Movement that basically tells me there's not much information on the Arcadia Movement." Carly said.

Carly recognizes _one_ picture!

"It's Misty!" Carly said in surprise.

(Meanwhile)

Inside the Arcadia Building...

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY THINKING?" Bolt asked/yelled.

Bolt and Tenzen are standing in a room full of metal panels, pipes, and gauges. A fuse box or boiler room somewhere in the basement.

"We need to find a way out of here. If something happen to Leo, Yusei and Jack will kill us." Bolt said.

"I don't get it. The Signers work together for generation after generation." Tenzen said.

"Never mind that! Let's focus on figuring out a way to bust outta this place." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is in one of the bedroom, the lock-in bedroom that is. Right now, Luna is at the corner of the room, wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees.

'_Ancient Fairy Dragon? If- if you can hear me, please- I need your help!_' Luna said.

(In the Spirit World)

Thunder crashes in the sky over the dragon's rock, briefly lighting its face. Luna's eyes are closed, her hands clasped in supplication; around her it's dark.

"Please help me. Help me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said.

The dragon in the rock glows gold, and a ghost of it appears in the air.

"_Luna._" Ancient Fairy said.

It worked! Luna now stands before the dragon's dark, imprisoning rock. Unknown to them, a golden dragon (Guess who?) is watching them from the forest.

"_Luna, I'm afraid I can't help you right now. I am still bound to this dimension by forces dark and sinister. But there might be a way. Right now my servant Regulus struggles deep in the shadows. If you can find him, and free him from his curse, perhaps the two of you can combine your powers and break the seal binding me to this rock. You must find Regulus, Luna; without him, I will be trapped here, forever..._" Ancient Fairy said.

Luna notices that Ancient Fairy Dragon is in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon shakes her head out of the thought.

"_It's just... I thought I sense the Dragon of Life is gathering up some army to battle against the darkness. But, even my heart should have known that it very impossible..._" Ancient Fairy said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon's voice echoes into nothingness. Luna is still standing in her comfortable cell in the Arcadia Building, gazing into space.

"Who is Regulus? Is he a person? Where is he? How do I find him? What is this _Dragon of Life_? Hello?" Luna asked.

No answer. Once again, she's alone.

(Meanwhile)

Leo struggled as he's restraint on the bed. He's in the lab.

"Great. Strap down on the bed waiting to be a lab mouse. I got to find a way out of here." Leo said.

(Outside of the lab)

Sayer is about to enter when...

"Sayer?" Akiza asked as she came by.

"Akiza?" Sayer asked.

"What are you planning to do with these two?" Akiza asked.

"Right now, I'm doing DNA check with the boy to find out why they look so alike. After that, we'll convince these two to join us." Sayer said.

"The girl look scared so let just leave her alone." Akiza said.

"Don't worry, Akiza. I won't hurt her or the boy." Sayer said before he enters the lab.

Leo kept on struggling.

"Keep struggling if you like, boy. I just need your DNA simple." Sayer said, pull out a syringe from the drawer in the lab.

Sayer place syringe thought the skin of Leo's arm and took some of Leo's blood. He then, places the blood inside the tube then, place inside the machine where the computer scan it. The computer screen showing the word: **DNA Scanning...** the bar appear in the screen with 1% on it.

"While it's loading up, I got a meeting to go to." Sayer said, went off.

"HEY! You not going to leave me here, are you?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be back... in the few hours or so. In a mean time... shut up." Sayer said/joke.

Leo growled at it.

(Meanwhile)

At a fancy apartment building somewhere in New Domino, Carly speaks to the desk clerk named Kate.

"Could you tell me which apartment is Misty's?" Carly asked.

"Last name please?" Kate asked.

"I think it's 'Treadwell'." Carly said.

"Oh, so you're looking for the world-famous supermodel Misty _Treadwell_, who treasures her privacy and doesn't wanna be bothered at her home by every kook off the street!" Kate said with sarcasm.

"Look, I know her. We're friends." Carly said.

"_Really_. That's weird, 'cause _I_ know where _my_ friends live. Hey, _I_ know- why don't you tell me you have a special delivery for her, see if _that_ works!" Kate said, didn't believe Carly.

"We _are_ friends! We- we met at a party, _once_..." Carly said.

"Oh, you met at a _party_, _once_. Why didn't you say so?" Kate asked, still didn't believe Carly.

"It's fine, Kate." Misty said from behind Carly.

The reporter turned to see the supermodel, who was dressed in a pale green dress under a white jacket, with an emerald green sash tied around her waist.

"Is everything okay with you?" Misty asked.

"You have a visitor. She seems _off_ to _me_." Kate said.

"Remember me, Misty? I wanted to ask you about something, but, but your _guard dog_ wouldn't let me in." Carly said.

Kate glare at Carly for that.

"Sorry, Carly. Kate takes her job _very_ seriously. Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk." Misty said, went off.

Carly grins tauntingly at Kate, who huffs, before she follows Misty.

(A few minutes later)

Misty's apartment is lit by a dazzling chandelier, and everything seems to sparkle. Carly stands in the doorway, struggling to take it in. The room is spacious, elegant simplicity in earth tones.

"Don't just _stand_ there, come on in." Misty said.

"Oh, right." Carly said, did as she did.

"I'll get us some tea. Sorry about the mess. I just got back from a shoot overseas." Misty said as she went to the kitchen.

Outside Misty's window, Carly spots a holographic billboard with one of Misty's modeling gigs playing on it; the billboard Misty is nose-to-nose with a paper mask she's holding up, then lowers it and smiles at the camera. Then she sits on a grassy plain in a red dress selling perfume. Misty joins Carly near the couch and chairs with a tea tray.

"This place is amazing." Carly said, praised.

"It's not bad, I guess. It gets a little lonely, sometimes. You can surround yourself with all sorts of _things_, but if you're not surrounded by people you love, it all feels empty. Do you know what I mean?" Misty asked.

"Gosh, I know _exactly_ what you mean!" Carly said.

"Spoken like a girl in love." Misty said.

The journalist blushed.

"Uh, _I'm_ not in love, who told you that?" Carly asked.

"Your face tells me everything." Misty said.

Misty sits and places the tea tray on the coffee table. Carly gasped in surprise.

"Oh, that's right, you do fortunetelling by reading people's faces and stuff, right?" Carly asked.

Misty chuckled.

"But the way you are right now, _anyone_ could read _your_ face." Misty said.

"Th-the way I am? What do you mean? How am I?" Carly asked, fidgeted.

Misty places a teacup and saucer on the table for her guest.

"Here. Relax." Misty said.

"Thanks, Misty." Carly said, sit down as wall.

"So what's up? What did you wanna ask me?" Misty asked.

"This might seem kinda weird, but I'm a journalist, and I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon thing that appeared during the Fortune Cup, and, well, _that_ led me to investigate that duelist named Akiza, and so, um-" Carly said.

"That led you to investigate the Arcadia Movement." Misty said/guess.

Carly hands over her booklet.

"Yeah. And I found out that you had some connection to them." Carly said.

"I never got involved with them, but... they managed to sink their claws into my younger brother, and... they took him from me!" Misty said in sadness.

Carly gasps in shock and surprise.

(Night time)

At the Arcadia building. Carly peeks out from behind a corner in a light green janitor's uniform, pushing a cart.

'_Can't believe I'm doing this, but I have to see if Misty's story is true._' Carly thought.

(Flashback)

Flashback to the conversation in Misty's apartment as it continued.

"The last time I saw my brother, he had just come back from watching a duel in the Narrows. He was _totally_ different. He was going on and on about _the Movement_. I asked him what he meant, and suddenly we were fighting, and then he stormed off, and... I never saw him again." Misty said.

"Did you _report_ the Arcadia Movement and have them investigated?" Carly asked.

"The authorities asked a few questions, but nothing came of it. And that was that." Misty said.

"_That's_ weird. You would think they'd step up and conduct a full-on investigation, in a case of a missing person." Carly said.

"Someone in the Arcadia Movement must have some serious dirt on one of the higher-ups running the City." Misty said.

"You mean, like a secret cover-up? Think it's got something to do with Goodwin?" Carly asked.

"I dunno... but that's the only thing that makes sense to me." Misty said.

"Huh, what kind of secret could Goodwin be hiding?" Carly asked.

"Arcadia..." Misty said.

Carly look at Misty in confused.

"I have no idea what they're about." Misty said.

Misty then looked to Carly with a stern but concerned look.

"But I know they're not to be trusted. No matter what they say to you, don't believe them, they're lying!" Misty said.

(End of flashback)

'_I probably shouldn't even be here. But this is the only lead I've got; I've got to follow it to the end!_' Carly thought.

(Meanwhile)

The computer in the lab shows the word: **DNA Scanning...** the bar appear in the screen with 20% on it. (Very slowly thing, isn't it?) Leo push and struggle, and struggle and push, but he can't get free from the restraining bed.

"It's no use. These straps are too tight. I wish Yusei, Jack and Crow are here." Leo said as he slowly gives up.

(Meanwhile)

Sayer's office is dark; he stands at the plate glass window, Akiza remains a few steps behind him.

"I thought there was a meeting." Akiza said.

"You're not gonna be involved in group meetings anymore, Akiza. We've got much bigger plans for you. It's time for the Arcadia Movement to seek members across the globe, and who best to help, then our own Fortune Cup participant? I mean, you've got 'star power' written all over you, Akiza. You're going to become the living symbol of the Arcadia Movement." Sayer said.

The young psychic did not approve of that.

"You're gonna turn me into some kind of _billboard_?" Akiza asked.

Sayer turns and puts a hand consolingly on her shoulder.

"Don't look at it like that. This is a huge honor. You're going to lead a lot of lost souls to the one place they can turn to, Akiza. People are going to _love you_." Sayer said.

Akiza smiles slightly, but worry lingers in her eyes.

(Meanwhile)

'_Where am I? I feel like I keep going down the same hallway over and over. Where could Leo be if he was there?_' Carly thought.

Carly is just outside of Sayer's office when Sayer opens the door and walks out into the hallway, Akiza with him.

'_There she is!_' Carly thought.

Sayer closes the door.

"Oh, my! Oh no! Uh, forgot to sweep up back there!" Carly said, try to retreat, but...

"Excuse me." Sayer asked.

"Oh, uh, yes sir?" Carly asked in nearly panic.

"Have I seen you before?" Sayer asked.

"Uh, yeah! I'm the one who fills in for the fill-ins when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones." Carly said/lied.

"...Oh, that's right. Well, carry on." Sayer said.

Sayer and Akiza walk away down the hallway; Carly breathes a sigh of relief.

'_That was close!' _Carly thought.

Carly looks at the door Sayer and Akiza came out of.

'_This must be Sayer's office._' Carly thought.

Sayer's office is a spacious room, with classical sculptures on pedestals spaced along the walls. Janitor clothes tossed aside, Carly is already looking through a book from the bookshelf.

"I have no idea what language this is, but maybe I can find a picture of a symbol that looks like one of those marks of Signers and Dark Signers." Carly said.

Carly grabs for another book, and it trips a lever; a secret office behind the bookcase! It's a neat, cozy den, two walls lined with bookcases, a third with a high-tech computer console and chair. There's also a file cabinet beside the desk and a phone on the wall.

"Ohh...! A secret room!" Carly said.

(Meanwhile)

Sayer suddenly frowns, as he and Akiza are about to step into the elevator.

"Akiza, you go on up." Sayer said.

Akiza looks back at him; he's smiling evilly.

"I have to address a small rodent problem." Sayer said before the elevator doors close.

(Meanwhile)

Carly is sitting on her knees on the floor of the tiny secret office, a book on her lap, notebook in one hand to compare, and two more stacks of books on either side of her.

"Okay, _weird_. After hearing Misty's story, I made a list of people who've gone missing the last few years. Almost _everyone on my list_ is mentioned in these files! What is this Arcadia Movement really about?" Carly asked.

Carly knocks over a pile of books, and starts to pick it back up, then sees a picture on a page of one of the books that tumbled open: it's Goodwin!

"Director Goodwin...? _Rex Goodwin lives a life of many lies, all stemming from his-_" Carly said.

"Well, well. A little mouse." A voice said.

Carly looked up to see the person she ran into. It was the Arcadia Movement's ringleader, armed with his golden disk.

"Sayer!" Carly said.

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't go _scampering_ where there could be _traps_." Sayer said.

As Sayer approaches her she backs away, slipping out of the little office and backing up past the silent marble statues.

"At first I thought you might be working for Goodwin, but judging from the look on your face, I'm guessing you're flying solo. Doesn't matter, though, 'cause now that you've seen what you've seen, I can't let you leave." Sayer said.

Sayer picks up a duel disk sitting at the feet of a statue.

"In the interest of good sport, allow me to at least give you a fighting chance." Sayer said.

Sayer tosses duel disk to her.

"I'm willing to grant you a very slim hope." Sayer said.

"Y-you wanna duel?" Carly asked in confused.

"You can try to run, or you can duel me. What do you say? Or should I just lock you up forever, now?" Sayer asked.

'_I'm not afraid. I can do this._' Carly thought.

(Flashback)

Trudge, possessed, faces off against Jack and Carly. She slides the duel disk onto Jack's arm, and draws their team's cards.

Carly: _I_ _learned a lot about dueling when I dueled with Jack._

(Flashback end)

Carly, misty-eyed, is seeing pink bubbles.

'_And, hey, maybe this could be good. I could- stop trying to be a reporter, and become the world's first famous dueling married couple with Jack!_' Carly thought.

In her mind's eye, waves crash and foam against rocks where Jack and Carly stand, he wearing his duel disk, she drawing their card, her other arm cradling a sleeping baby that looks just like him. At their backs stands a proud Japanese flag. Carly blushes and sighs, returning to the present.

"Bring it on." Cary said as she put the Duel Disk on and add her deck to it.

"You shoulda tried to run!" Sayer said, but he didn't mind either way…

"Duel!" Sayer and Carly said.

Carly: 4000

Sayer: 4000

"I'll go first." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Krebons in attack mode." Sayer said.

Krebons

Level 2

Psychic/Tuner

Dark

1200/400

A joker like monster appeared.

"I can't attack you 'cause it's my first turn, so, I set one card face-down. You up little mouse. This maybe your last turn so make it count." Sayer said.

Carly draw a card and look at it and her hand.

'_Fortune Fairy Chee! 'The person who draws this card is doomed'! I'm doomed? Makes sense 'cause he's a psychic duelist, and, and they say they're able to deal real damage, so if-_' Carly thought.

'_Look, you using you deck to tell your future. That fine. That your way of using your deck, but you are so focusing of that, you didn't plan your skills. Your Fortune Fairies has great skills, and now you should do the same._'

Leo pointers run through Carly's head.

'_Leo's right! I can't worry about my fortune now, I gotta do something!_' Carly thought.

"I summon Fortune Fairy Hikari in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Hikari

Level 1

Spellcaster

Light

0/0

A small yellow hair fairy appeared.

"Next I activate Unacceptable Result, this let me summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand so, I summon Fortune Fairy Chee in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Chee

Level 6

Spellcaster

Earth

0/0

A small brown hair fairy appeared.

"Next I activate Luck Loan, this let me summon another Fortune Fairy as long as it's not too powerful. I summon Fortune Fairy Ann in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Ann

Level 5

Spellcaster

Dark

0/0

A small purple hair fairy appeared.

"None of them have ATK points. Looks like my little mouse isn't going to be around to bother me much longer. And here I was hoping for a _real_ challenge." Sayer said, teased.

"Oh, really? I'm not as weak as you think I am, Sayer! 'Cause I've got this- Miracle Stone! For every Fortune Fairy on the field, each one of them gains 1000 ATK points! So we're talkin' 3000 each!" Carly said.

(FFH: 0-3000)

(FFC: 0-3000)

(FFA: 0-3000)

The Fortune Fairies blow up to about twenty times their usual size.

"Lucky for you they can't attack on the turn they were summoned. So, I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Carly said.

"The little mouse has some surprises. But I have some, too. It's my move." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode." Sayer said.

Psychic Commander

Level 3

Psychic/Tuner

Earth

1400/800

A man riding on a UFO like tank, appeared.

'_Two Tuner monsters? He can't tune each other!_' Carly thought.

"Next I'll play Emergency Teleport. With this spell, I get to summon a psychic monster; and to keep things interesting, I get to grab him from anywhere in my deck! Meet, Mind Protector!" Sayer said.

Mind Protector

Level 3

Psychic/Effect

Light

0/2200

A small, yellow robot appeared.

"I tune level two Krebons with level three Mind Protector in order to Synchro Summon Magical Android." Sayer said.

Magical Android

Level 5

Psychic/Synchro/Effect

Light

2400/1700

An android like witch appeared.

'_He summoned a Synchro monster, but even she no match for my Fortune Fairies._' Carly thought.

"Now, I activate Hinotama, this deal you 500 points of damage." Sayer said.

Few fireballs appear and hit Carly who scream in pain and her glasses go flying, one lens broken.

Carly: 4000-3500

"That hurt. _What_ was that _shock_?" Carly asked in pain.

"That was the power of the psychic duel. Next I activate Psychokinesis. Now, by give up 1000 Life Points, I can destroy one card. Now I wonder which card I should dispatch of; how about Miracle Stone, since your entire defense depends on that card!" Sayer said.

Sayer: 4000-3000

That said card got destroyed.

"With that card gone, your little Fortune Fairies lose _all_ their attack points." Sayer said.

(FFH: 3000-0)

(FFC: 3000-0)

(FFA: 3000-0)

Carly giant fairies go back to being tiny, tiny fairies.

"Well _that's_ not good." Carly said, scared.

"Now, Psychic Commander, attack!" Sayer called.

Psychic Commander fires his tank cannon at Ann and strikes through to hit Carly and Carly is slammed against the window behind her, hard enough to crack it. Instead of collapsing to the floor, she is held suspended against the window, several feet from the floor.

Carly: 3500-2100

"That really hurt..." Carly said in pain.

"Magical Android, end this useless Duel." Sayer called.

Android send a fireball at Chee and Carly.

"It's over for you little mouse." Sayer said.

"Don't be so sure. I reveal my face-down card..." Carly said in pain.

"What?" Sayer asked in surprise.

"Surprised? It's Nutrient Z. When I take 2000 or more battle damage, I gain 4000 Life Points before you attack." Carly said with a smile.

Carly: 2100-6100-3700

The window cracks further.

"Well, well, look like our little mouse got a trick up her sleeve, but I got my own. I reveal my face-down card, Urgent Tuning. During the Battle Phase, I get to Synchro Summon." Sayer said.

You get to what?" Carly asked.

"I tune level 3 Psychic Commander with level 5 Magical Android." Sayer said.

Two monsters disappeared and a smoldering cobalt fog appeared.

"I Synchro summon my most powerful monster... Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer said.

Thought Ruler Archfiend

Level 8

Psychic/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2700/2300

A fearsome creature in dark green and bright orange, with bleached white bones for armor, a skeletal face, large wings and claws, appeared through the fog.

"That... is really big..." Carly said.

"And it's get _worse_. I activate Battle Tuned. By removing Krebons from my Graveyard, from play, his ATK points are added to Thought Ruler's." Sayer said.

(TRA: 2700-3900)

Carly is beginning to truly fear for her life.

"You won't get away with this; Sector Security will come looking for Carly Carmine!" Carly said.

"Of course they will; and you'll become another missing person. One more cold case. Sector Security can't _touch_ us!" Sayer said.

The file Carly found about Goodwin is still lying on the floor.

"Not as long as I know the truth about Goodwin!" Sayer said.

"And what truth would that be?" Carly asked.

"Everyone in this town just _loves_ Goodwin; he's an honest leader, a model citizen, New Domino City's favourite son. But he has a secret. Director Goodwin is from the Satellite Sector; and that, my dear, is the _least_ of his secrets!" Sayer said.

"I wonder what _else_ he's hiding." Carly said.

"Night, night, little mouse! Go, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer yelled.

Hikari got destroy and the attack blasts Carly through the window into the night sky.

Carly: 3700-0

As she falls, almost in slow motion, through the air, past a billboard that shows the same ad featuring Misty that she saw earlier from the wall of Misty's apartment. Carly keeps falling, eyes wide with shock, beyond the billboard and into the haze of violet mist below.

'_Misty, Leo, help me-e-e-e-e!_' Carly thought.

(Meanwhile)

The computer in the lab shows the word: **DNA Scanning...** the bar appear in the screen with 35% on it. Leo felt a pain in his heart.

'_What was that feeling? It felt like I lost one of my friends._' Leo thought.

(Meanwhile)

Roman and Kalin's mark glowed.

"So, a new Dark Signer is about to appear." Roman said.

Roman got up and went off.

"Where are you going?" Kalin asked.

I'm just going to reclaim something that _belong to me_." Roman said before he went off.

(To be continued...)

(Poor Carly. Will she die or will someone or _something _save her? What is Roman after? Just wait and see. See you very soon!)


	25. Chapter 25: Three Shadow Duels part 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 25: Three Shadow Duels part 1**

(Last time)

Carly keeps falling, eyes wide with shock, beyond the billboard and into the haze of violet mist below.

'_Misty, Leo, help me-e-e-e-e!_' Carly thought.

(Back with the show)

Carly falls past the giant, semi-translucent billboard of Misty's head, still staring up at the window through which she fell, in shock.

'_This is not happening...!_' Carly thought.

(Flashback)

Carly and Jack draw a card together; Jack yanks her behind a pillar when she starts threatening to draw attention to him...

Carly: _My life is flashing before my eyes! Hm, there's a lot more Jack than I would've thought..._

Jack turns to her on the tower from which he was staring toward the Satellite, then dons his white blazer once again.

Carly: _Oh, he always looks so dreamy at sunset..._

(End of flashback)

'_Maybe we'll get back together when he learns I got blasted during a psychic duel!_' Carly thought.

With that, Carly freefalls straight into the purple cloud beneath her and disappears from sight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then she's floating in the cloud, hovering, no longer falling. Her eyes are wide-open and staring, blank.

'_Wow. That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would._' Carly thought.

One card, Fortune Fairy Hu, drifts down to land on top of her.

'_...Duel card?_' Carly thought.

Her entire deck is falling through the air after her, into the haze.

'_Wait- something's happening to me...!_' Carly thought.

Above, Sayer looks down where Carly fell, and sees the cushion of bright purple fog that she disappeared into.

"What's that strange light down there?" Sayer asked.

Back in the fog, resting on top of Carly's chest, her cards begin to smoke around the edges as she begins to glow along with them.

'_Wha... what's happening...?_' Carly thought.

Carly gasps, and suddenly is shining bright violet.

Above, Sayer is still standing at the broken window when everything starts to shake.

(Meanwhile)

As Misty sits quietly in her apartment, the tea in her cup shows ripples.

"It must be time. This earthquake can only mean one thing..." Misty said.

(Meanwhile)

"Yes, duck and cover!" Lazar yelled.

Goodwin, who is sitting behind a desk, is ever inscrutable, waiting intently.

(Meanwhile)

Jack and Mina are standing outside somewhere, and look up...

(Meanwhile)

The Arcadia building trembles along with the rest of the city. A crash of blue, horizontal lightning rips across the sky, and then two columns of bright purple fire race up two lanes of a street, destroying two cars unfortunate enough to be parallel-parked. They keep going, parting ways, drawing a shape. Sayer grips the bottom edge of the windowpane, thrown off balance.

"Gggh! What's going on?" Sayer asked.

(Meanwhile)

Inside, Luna is still in a room.

"What happening?" Luna asked.

(Meanwhile)

The computer in the lab shows the word: **DNA Scanning...** the bar appear in the screen with 55% on it. The lab was shaking, costing the bed Leo is on, fall on the side.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt and Tenzen, still locked up in the basement, try to keep as safe as they can; Bolt's back is to the door, as close to the doorway as he can get, and Tenzen's cowering on the floor. A ceiling light above them is swaying ominously.

"It's the big one!" Tenzen said in fear.

Bolt bangs on the door.

"Hey, let us outta here!" Bolt called.

The shaking intensifies, and the ceiling lamps swing together, crash into each other, and break, showering the two men with broken glass.

(Meanwhile)

Outside, blue lightning is striking more often than is ever natural, and the landscape is lit a fire with purple flames. They have at last formed a shape; a hummingbird geoglyph, centered around the Arcadia building, which is the only thing left standing around or within it. Sayer, still at the window, is watching all this.

"Well _this_ can't be good!" Sayer said.

Below the window, the purple mist is still there, and an impact site on the ground can just barely be seen below it. But whatever made the impact, isn't there anymore...

(Meanwhile)

"That was quite an earthquake, wasn't it?" Leo asked himself, dusting himself off-

"Hey! I'm free!" Leo said, realizing that straps from the bed are broken and he stands up.

Leo grabs his Duel Disk from the bedside table and run out.

By the way, the computer in the lab shows the word: **DNA Scanning...** the bar appear in the screen with 64% on it.

(Meanwhile)

Sayer gets on the phone.

"I need a report on the damage, _right now_! And get everyone evacuated, but leave our _guests_ where they are!" Sayer said through the phone.

Someone is standing in the doorway, wreathed in shadows. Sayer irritably stops speaking on the phone to yell at them.

"What are you doing? Get out of the building!" Sayer said.

"But I'm here to ask you for a rematch, _Sayer_." Someone said, who sound familiar to Sayer.

"Huh? I must be seeing things!" Sayer said.

A bolt of lightning strikes outside, illuminating the room for a split second, which is enough for Sayer to recognize the person confronting him, as Carly with her blank, staring eyes. Sayer drops the phone.

"Okay, you're having a nervous breakdown, it's the stress of your job, it's gotten to you- I hope." Sayer said to himself.

"Stop talking. I'm not some stress-induced hallucination, I'm real." Carly said.

"But you _fell_...!" Sayer said in shock.

As Sayer stares at Carly's right arm, a mark begins to glow violet on it, one that matches the earth-scorching symbol outside. Carly looks at it dispassionately.

"And they gave me a soft landing. It seems that the Dark Signers are actively recruiting duelists to join their cause. They chose yours truly, and that's bad news for you." Carly said.

"Uh, let's just talk about this." Sayer said in a bit of fear.

Carly's mark burns, and Carly gasps, as though she just got an electric shock. If she was about to scream, the column of bright light that appears around her cut her off, obscuring her from view.

"Carly...?" Sayer asked in surprise.

"_This_ is the beginning of the end for _you_!" New and improved Carly said.

Carly reappears; stiletto boots, bare legs, black short shorts or miniskirt covered by a skirt, long in the back and short in the front, that separates into leaves of cloth, extremely daring bare midriff, black gloves that button well above her elbows, an evil-looking duel disk with teeth and a large orange jewel; as the other Dark Signers wear robes, her top is a garment like a short poncho, longer in the front and back than at the shoulders, black highlighted with orange designs, with a hood beneath her hair as it settles back onto her shoulders. A mark similar to tracking dye, in her case a left-side eye triangle, appears on her face. She opens her eyes, and the space around her irises has turned black and her face is alight with sinister glee.

"You're a Dark Signer...!" Sayer said in even more surprise.

"Prepare yourself for the Shadows!" Carly said.

"So the little mouse has become a Dark Signer, right? Well, I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be more than happy to do it again!" Sayer said.

"I must warn you that I'm not the same person. Since I've joined the Dark Signers, I've grown up. You wanna _really_ see how exciting a duel can be, Sayer? Then why don't you agree to battle me in a shadow duel!" Carly said.

"Carly, you've got yourself a deal. I guess you forgot that I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement! And you're no match for _my_ psychic powers!" Sayer said.

Sayer slots his deck and so does Carly; both duel disks auto-shuffle, and then they both draw five.

"Let's Duel!" They both said at the same time.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"Now watch, and learn! I summon Krebons, in attack mode!" Sayer said.

Krebons

Level 2

Psychic/Tuner

Dark

1200/400

A joker like monster appeared.

"Next, I activate Emergency Teleport, this let me summon Psychic type monster from my hand or my deck so, I summon Mind Protector." Sayer said.

Mind Protector

Level 3

Psychic/Effect

Light

0/2200

A small, yellow robot appeared.

"And with Krebons out on my field, well, let's just say this match won't get better for *you*! Krebons is going to tune Mind Protector into a monster that'll make the end of our last duel seem like a fond memory! I Synchro Summon Magical Android." Sayer said.

Magical Android

Level 5

Psychic/Synchro/Effect

Light

2400/1700

An android like witch appeared.

"Next, I activate Double Summon, this let me summon another monster, so I summon Psychic Commander." Sayer said.

Psychic Commander

Level 3

Psychic/Tuner

Earth

1400/800

A man riding on a UFO like tank, appeared.

"Now, I tune level 3 Psychic Commander with level 5 Magical Android in order to Synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend." Sayer said.

Thought Ruler Archfiend

Level 8

Psychic/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2700/2300

Two monsters disappeared and a fearsome creature in dark green and bright orange, with bleached white bones for armor, a skeletal face, large wings and claws, appeared.

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Magical Android." Sayer said.

Magical Android reappear.

"I know that I can't attack on my first turn, but I'm afraid that not even your Dark Signer powers can stop _Magical Android's_ special ability! At the end of each one of my turns, guess what I get? 600 Life Points for every single psychic monster out on my field! And why don't we get to the good stuff right away? I think I'll end my turn _now_ and reap my reward!" Sayer said.

Magical Android's staff glows.

Sayer: 4000-5200

"Let's see these Dark Signer powers." Sayer said.

"Careful what you ask for!" Carly said.

Carly draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I'll start with this little field spell. It's _quite_ the revealing card. I play Future Vision!" Carly said.

(TCG Name: Future Visions.)

The field is veiled with little points of light, as though they're standing in a cloud of stars that has come to sit in the dark office, lighting it up with starlight. The windows at Sayer's back are turned black by the purplish-red quality of the starscape.

"That's quite the trick." Sayer said.

"Just wait. You see, like it or not, I know your fate, clear as night." Carly said.

"Well, Dark Signer or not, Miss Carly, you're the same; that Fortune Deck still can't win. New clothes, some purple lighting- but tell me where all this special magic power makes you _duel_ better. You're still the same failed reporter who couldn't blog her way onto a fansite for Jack Atlas!" Sayer said.

"Well that wannabe no longer exists. Why report on the past when you can dictate the future? And this card says that your future's not so bright. I summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Lady Light

Level 1

Spellcaster/Effect

Light

?/?

Yellow hair woman appeared.

"With Fortune Lady Light on my field, she gets stronger with every round. You see, for each standby phase she's here, she actually gains one more level. That's 200 more attack points, 200 more defense points, and 200 more ways to beat you each and every round!" Carly said.

(FLL: ?/?-200/200)

"But why stop there, when I can activate my field spell Fortune Vision! I can use its power to send Fortune Lady Light into the future!" Carly said.

Lady Light waves, and vanishes with a slice of her scythe.

"Now- it's time for the _real_ fun to begin!" Carly said, evil way.

"You mean, for _me_. Your field's open to any attack I choose! Tell me again why the Dark Signers picked _you_?" Sayer asked.

"What can I say? They like revenge stories. Now, Fortune Lady Light's ability is automatically activated! You see, as soon as she's no longer on my field, I can summon a new Fortune Lady from anywhere in my deck! I choose, Fortune Lady Fire." Carly said.

Fortune Lady Fire

Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

Fire

?/?

Reddish pink hair woman appeared.

"And since she's already a level two monster, her attack points increase to 400!" Carly said.

(FLF: ?/?-400/400)

"And then the power of her special ability can-" Carly was cut off.

"Why bother with such a pathetic card? I think our last battle is starting to take its toll. That monster of yours is no match for the strength of my Magical Android." Sayer said.

"Where are your manners? You should let a lady finish talking before mouthing off! I activate Lady Fire's special ability! As soon as she's summoned, one of your monsters is automatically destroyed! And there's more, dear Sayer. Unfortunately, all of the points of the monster you just lost turn to damage." Carly said.

"You can't!" Sayer said in surprise.

"I can and I will, now watch and learn! Destroy Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Carly called.

Lady Fire sends the twister of flames at Thought Ruler and Sayer gets blasted against the window frame right next to the shattered hole through the window.

Sayer: 5200-2500

Carly chuckles a little as Sayer stays down, winded.

"I've n-never felt an attack like that...! That energy just now is unlike anything I've faced before...!" Sayer said in a bit of pain.

"You know _why_? The power of the shadows is _limitless_." Carly said.

Sayer gets up again, clenching his teeth; if they're going to play rough, he's game.

"Well, Carly... so is mine!" Sayer said.

"_Your_ power pales in comparison to that of the Dark Signers. I play Magical Blast. In fact, I think I'll play two more of these. For each of them, you take 200 points of damage for each Spellcasters I have." Carly said.

Three cards glow and shoot a beam and Sayer is blasted against the wall and falls to the floor again, shaking.

Sayer: 2500-1900

"Next, I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards." Carly said.

Carly draw two more cards and look at them. Carly then, make a evil smile.

"These will do. Now that you've had a taste of my power, I'll end my turn with two face-downs! Unless you do something and quick, I'm afraid that you're going to lose our little duel, and end up- in the netherworld!" Carly said.

Sayer gasps in horror.

(Meanwhile)

"Why can't we see anything? Come on! I don't remember us subscribing to the static channel! Where's the picture?" Lazar asked.

Goodwin is sitting demurely behind him at his desk.

"Ah. There we go." Lazar said.

The picture on the television screen clears, and shows clouds parting to reveal an aerial shot of the City, with the hummingbird sign centring around the Arcadia building.

"What is that? Ah! No! Goodwiiin! A dark sign!" Lazar said in surprise/fear.

"But what's it doing _here_? A Sign in our city can only mean one thing, Lazar." Goodwin said.

"A shadow duel? But _I_ thought the Dark Signers were in the Satellite. And now they're fighting _here_? Goodwin, what the _deck_ is going on?" Lazar asked.

(Meanwhile)

Akiza walks out onto a landing bordering the central shaft of empty space in the Arcadia building.

"Sayer? Anyone? Hello? Come on, stop kidding around." Akiza said.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked.

"What?" Akiza asked, startled.

Akiza turn to see Misty, walking the walkway.

"I'm afraid Sayer is a little, how should I say, _occupied_." Misty said.

Misty stops walking, just around the corner of the open walkway, and glares at Akiza.

"Wait. I know you. You're that model." Akiza said.

"I _do_ happen to have a name, you know. It's _Misty_. You're famous yourself, aren't you, miss Akiza? Or do you prefer 'Black Rose'? Tell me, are you really a _witch_?" Misty asked.

Akiza is slightly taken aback at Misty's bluntness.

"I've waited a long time for this, miss whatever-you-call-yourself; I want my brother back!" Misty said.

"Your brother? But I don't know him. Why do you think I do?" Akiza asked.

"Enough lies! I want _answers_, and I want them _now_, Miss _Akiza_! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, _stole_ him! So now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth. Where is- my brother, Black Rose?" Misty asked/yelled.

"I already told you that I _don't know_!" Akiza said/yelled.

"Then we duel." Misty said.

"Fine! Let's go!" Akiza said.

Misty walks to the corner of the landing to square off against Akiza.

"To tell you the truth, I had hoped it might come to this. A duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret- do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, who has come to send you to the netherworld!" Misty said.

"You're a Dark Signer?" Akiza asked in surprise.

Misty holds her right arm across her chest as though brandishing a duel disk on the wrong arm; her arm glows purple- a lizard. A bright purple-white light shines beneath her feet, and her teal-sashed white-cream dress billows up, paralleled by her long, knee-length hair that sweeps up like a pair of black wings. She is completely obscured, consumed, in the purple fire, as Akiza watches; her arm is glowing, too.

"My mark." Akiza said.

When Misty is visible again, she, like Carly, has undergone a transformation. She still wears that pendant in the middle of her forehead, but beneath her eyes appear two dye-like marks: thick, forked lines that are symmetrical to each other. Her eyes have gone black. Over that same full gown, she wears a long, leaved skirt and a top like Carly's but with a longer, cape-like back; her hair is like a cape. The change is not as dramatic, but Misty is unveiled as a bad guy. Her colour scheme is black highlighted with the same shade of green as the sash she was wearing.

"Huh? What do you _want_?" Akiza asked.

"The truth! And I'll get it, even if I have to _shake it_ out of you!" Misty said.

And like Misty said, the building begins to shake.

(Meanwhile)

"Now what?" Leo asked.

Leo suddenly trip and roll down the stairs. A long way down.

(Meanwhile)

Blue lightning crackles horizontally across the sky, the ground shakes, and a massive crack opening up down the centre of the street and filling with purple fire. Patches of black-and-grey fog and mounds of rubble are scattered around the main event: on top of the hummingbird sign burning around the Arcadia building, there is now a lizard sign also, both centred around the Arcadia building.

(Meanwhile)

On their monitor, Goodwin and Lazar see it. Lazar recoils from the screen.

"_Two_ dark signs? This is quite unexpected!" Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

A Security officer walks toward an edge of one of the signs, a wall of purple flames.

"What's this, some purple fire blockade?" Security officer #1 said.

Another security officer speaks to the prisoner in the Facility shuttle they're driving.

"Looks like your trip to the Facility just got delayed, Greiger. I'm sure you're _really_ disappointed." Security officer #2 said.

There sits the same Greiger we met during the Fortune Cup, with handcuffs on his wrists, heavy shackles on his legs, head bowed. He opens his eyes.

(Meanwhile)

The Arcadia Building stands besieged by two violet signs burning on the cityscape below. Inside, Akiza and Misty face off on the landing.

"If _I_ can't make you reveal my brother's fate, my deck will! I _need to know_ what you and the Arcadia Movement _did_, Akiza!" Misty said.

"I don't know how else to say it, but the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hurt or hide _anyone_! It's only here to help! But if you wanna duel, then I think I should at _least_ defend myself!" Akiza said.

A compartment in the wall pops open and reveals Akiza's duel disk. Akiza puts it on.

"After all, this is my home. And I'm not gonna let some Dark Signer push me around in my own place!" Akiza said.

Akiza slots her deck and so does Misty.

"Let's Duel!" they both said at the same time.

Misty: 4000

Akiza: 4000

"I'm first!" Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it along with her hand.

"And I summon Witch of the Black Rose." Akiza said.

Witch of the Black Rose

Level 4

Spellcaster/Tuner

Dark

1700/1200

A purple hair girl, wearing black dress, appeared.

"When I successfully summon this monster to my field, I get to draw another card from my deck! But if the card I draw's not a monster card, then Witch of the Black Rose will be destroyed." Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"And it looks like the card I drew is Rose Fairy. And since this card was added to my hand by way of a monster's special ability, I can now summon it!" Akiza said.

Rose Fairy

Level 3

Plant/Effect

Wind

600/1200

A pink rose like fairy appeared.

"Now, Witch of the Black Rose will give a Rose Fairy a big tune up." Akiza said.

Two of the monsters disappeared.

"Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Fire

2400/1800

A rose like dragon appeared.

"Huh. Impressive. Wielding a powerful beast like that is a testament to why you were chosen to be a Signer." Misty said.

(Flashback)

Misty lays on a gurney looking disheveled as she is wheeled somewhere in a hurry.

Misty: I wonder if your calling was similar to mine.

"Her vitals are dropping, doctor!" Nurse said.

"We have to get her to the emergency room!" Doctor said.

Misty: I knew I had one reason to stay alive. I had to find my brother, and take revenge on those who took him from me!

In Misty's eye, reflections of the passing lights on the ceiling of the hallway are obscured by something like an inkblot, that forms into a lizard with glowing red eyes and green markings.

Misty: So I made a deal.

The lizard hisses, and disappears. Misty gasps, altered.

(End of flashback)

"And now, the power of the shadows has given me a new lease on life, and a chance to finally discover the truth! And once you tell me what I want to know, the shadows will envelop you and your deck." Misty said.

"Well these four _face-downs_ are going to put a stop to _that_ plan! Your turn!" Akiza said.

"Then I draw." Misty said.

Misty draw a card and look at it along with her hand.

"I activate the field spell Savage Colosseum." Misty said.

The walls in the central empty column area are suddenly lined with columned doorways and intricate carvings.

"Now as long as this card's in play, every monster that's in attack mode actually _has_ to attack. Not only that, for as long as this card's in play, I get 300 additional Life Points every time a monster battles! And to keep things safe, I'll be activating _another_ spell card- thanks to the effect of my Field Barrier, _you_ can't counter my Colosseum, and no other field spell can replace the one I already have in play!" Misty said.

'_This piece of ancient architecture might just turn me into history...!_' Akiza thought.

"Now, I'll summon out my Reptile Gorgon!" Misty said.

Reptile Gorgon (TCG: Reptilianne Gorgon)

Level 3

Reptile/Effect

Dark

1400/1400

A naga with a pinkish purple hair and cobra like crown, appeared.

"And I equip it with this- my spell Attack Pheromone. And now, when my Reptile attacks your monsters, they can't simply hide in defense mode. This card switches them to attack mode whether you like it or not! Now you know how it feels to be in a powerless situation, just like I've been all these years as I struggled to find out what happened to my brother! And this next card should help drive that sentiment home! I cast Molting Escape on Reptile Gorgon! Now my monster's practically invincible. Once a turn, she can't be destroyed in battle, no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip effect, Reptile Gorgon gains an extra 100 attack points. Now let's see how all these spells play out; Reptile Gorgon, attack!" Misty called

Gorgon went for attack.

"Hold on! I think the Dark Signers left you a couple cards short of a deck! Even with all those equip spells, you still don't have a chance against my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

Gorgon zaps yellow lightning at Rose Dragon, and Akiza's beast retaliates with a full-throated gust of pink-violet flame.

Misty: 4000-3000

Misty smile. When the dust clears, Rose Dragon is still standing there.

"And now, thanks to my Molting Escape equip spell, Gorgon lives. Not only that, but she gets those extra 100 attack points I mentioned, evening the playing field just a little bit more!" Misty said.

(RG: 1400-1500)

Akiza blinks once.

'_I don't get it. All those spells and combos just to add a 100 attack points? What's her real plan?_' Akiza thought.

"There's one more thing. I haven't yet talked about Gorgon's special ability." Misty said.

"What's it do?" Akiza asked.

Suddenly Black Rose Dragon starts to turn greyish-tan, as though transforming into a sandstone statue of herself. (Akiza had to ask.)

"_What have you done to my dragon_, Misty?" Akiza asked.

"Let's just say she's resting for now. You see, Gorgon's special ability freezes her mode, I'm afraid. So she can't defend you _or_ attack, since all of her power has been neutralized." Misty said.

"You can't do that!" Akiza said.

"Yes I can." Misty said.

(BRD: 2400-0)

"And I did. Now, if you'll excuse me for just this one moment- I'll enjoy my field spell's effect. I get 300 Life Points because I attacked you this round." Misty said.

Misty: 3000-3300

"You can never beat me; be smart and talk. Tell me what you know about my only brother's fate- and I promise I'll make your defeat quick and painless. So what's your decision?" Misty asked.

"I _told_ you already! I _don't know_ what happened!" Akiza said.

"I see. Then that leaves me no choice. You know your dear friend Sayer? I'm afraid he's... _about to lose his shadow duel!_" Misty said.

"Sayer?" Akiza asked in surprise/fear for her (fake) friend.

"And so are you!" Misty said.

(Meanwhile)

At the ground floor of the Arcadia building, Leo landed in the centre of the room, near the front doors and his Duel Disk that he has not place it on, landed on his head. Leo sat up and rubbing his head.

"Have a nice trip?" a voice asked/joke.

Leo look and saw caped figure at the doors. Blue lightning strikes the ground right behind him outside, casting a shadow that looks like the Sign of the spider. A Dark Signer.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, standing up.

This individual wears black highlighted with red, sleeveless tunic and gauntlets with, of course, a cape. He takes off his hood to reveal a face marked with two vertical lines tapering from his temples to frame his chin; each with two horizontal strokes, one beneath each eye and the other on each cheekbone. Framed by the vertical lines, a dot in the centre of his chin. His hair is impossibly spiky and pointy, bleach-white without Kalin's greenish tinge to it.

"My name is Roman." Roman said.

"You're... you're the Dark Signer!" Leo said.

"Very good, boy. Let give him some treats. Yes, I'm the Dark Signer." Roman said.

Roman then, rolls up his sleeve.

"And I bear the mark of the Spider." Roman said.

Leo gasps.

(Flashback)

The five Signers ride and fly over a vision of a massive glowing purple spider wrought over the Satellite. Below them, the landscape is engulfed in purple flames.

Leo: The mark of the Spider! Just like in the vision I saw!

(End of flashback)

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Leo asked.

"You have something that _belong to me_ and I'm here to get it!" Roman said.

Leo and Roman move round in circle. Now Leo stands near the door. (Just to let you guys know, I'm not sure the doors have windows over it. So in my stroy, there are windows over the doors. Ok? Good!)

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

Roman pick up Leo's Duel Disk.

"In order to reclaim that _item_, I must beat you in the Duel." Roman said, tossing Leo's Duel Disk to Leo.

Roman's Mark of the Spider glows and the building begins to shake again.

(Meanwhile)

"Why are doing this earthquake?" Akiza asked as the building shaking.

"I'm not doing this." Misty said.

(Meanwhile)

"What's this? Isn't two earthquakes enough?" Sayer asked the building shaking.

Carly is unfazed.

(Meanwhile)

A dark, empty street in Domino. Jack races down the centre on his runner. (You were expecting more purple fire, weren't you?) He left Blister's hideout half an hour ago when he find out Leo and his ..._babysitters_... are not there.

'_Where are Leo and those two? I hope nothing bad happen to him._' Jack thought.

Blue lightning crackles horizontally across the sky, the ground shakes, and suddenly Jack is outrunning a massive crack opening up down the centre of the street and filling with purple fire. Jack look back...

"What? I'd best get a better look at this!" Jack said.

Jack arcs smoothly into a side-alleyway, letting the fire pass him by, and rides right into a building, across the floor of the lobby, up every flight of stairs, and bursts through the rooftop door. He looks down from the rooftop from astride his runner.

"Where'd _this_ come from?" Jack asked.

Patches of black-and-grey fog and mounds of rubble are scattered around the main event: on top of the hummingbird sign and lizard sign burning around the Arcadia building, there is now a spider sign also, all three of them centred around the Arcadia building.

(Meanwhile)

On their monitor, Goodwin and Lazar see it, too. Lazar got scared even more.

"_Three now_? This is very bad." Rex said.

(Meanwhile)

"A shadow duel is about to start; it's Signer versus Dark Signer, but where?" Jack asked.

Jack looks straight ahead- the only thing left standing in the middle of the three signs!

"The Arcadia Building! Time to kick it into overdrive!" Jack said.

Jack rides back toward the rooftop door, working up momentum, turns back to the edge of the roof and rides right at it; with a yell of triumph, he jumps off the rooftop, across the street, to the next, and lands, spinning like a top. He keeps riding.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei was watching the sign reflected against the clouds.

"Three Signs? I hope Leo is not Dueling against the Dark Signers." Yusei said to himself.

(Meanwhile)

"If it's a Duel you want, then let's do this! After I beat you, there'll be one less Dark Signer to worry about." Leo said, places his Duel Disk on his arm and slots his deck.

"We'll see about that." Roman said, slots his deck as well.

"Let's Duel!" they both said at the same time.

Roman: 4000

Leo: 4000

"I'll start!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next, since Scopen is in attack mode, I get to summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, I tune level three Scopen with level four Boomboxen in order in Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Next, I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"It's my Break! Draw! When my Power Tool destroys your monster, I get to draw one card." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon glow white.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

"My move." Roman said.

Roman draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I activate the field spell, Spider Web!" Roman said.

Spider webs spread across the field, blanketing the ground and crisscrossing through the air around them like a very thin net.

"OK... This could get sticky." Leo said.

"You have no idea! Now I activate the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon!" Roman said.

Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon

Level 5

Insect/Dark Tuner

Dark

0/0

A big spider with a web wrapping body appeared.

"And the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have one monster in play. With that done I'm summoning Dark Spider." Roman said.

Dark Spider

Level 1

Insect/Effect

Dark

0/0

A green tall spider appeared.

"Now, until the end of my turn, Dark Spider can harness the power of the shadows in its web, and grant the power to an insect monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon's level grows in power!" Roman said.

(DTSC LV: 5-7)

"And now, Spider Cocoon will return the favour by giving Dark Spider a tune up!" Roman said.

Spider Cocoon released seven stars. The stars plunged into the Dark Spider's hide. It screech in agony before it changed into outlines. The stars combined with each other, vanish, and reappear as six black stars.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!"_ Roman chanted.

Out of dark light, was a woman's top body on the spider.

"Come forth- Underground Arachnid!" Roman called.

Underground Arachnid

Level -6

Insect/ Dark Synchro/Effect

Earth

2400/1200

"Oh, great, insect duel. But at least that bug can't get through my Power Tool's defense." Leo said.

"Who says that I wanted to 'get through' anything, boy? _I_ just plan on taking your Power Tool for my own! Go! Twine Thread!" Roman called.

"What?" Leo said in surprise.

Webs cocoon Leo's Power Tool, and it is dragged over to Roman's field.

"Does this mean Power Tool's on _your_ field?" Leo asked.

"That's right. You see once a turn, Underground Arachnid can use one of the monsters on your field as an equip card to gain more power. And now that you have nothing to protect you, Underground Arachnid can attack!" Roman called.

Arachnid is about to attack.

"Not so fast-" Leo said.

Leo try to use one of his face-down card, but the card stay put.

"Sorry, when Underground Arachnid attacks, you cannot use trap or spell cards. Now, let get on with the battle, shall we." Roman said.

The attack comes in the form of a tube woven of thick spider webs slamming into Leo's stomach with enough force to throw him against the webs of the field spell. He falls about ten feet to the ground, face first, and manages to keep a grip on his hand.

Leo: 4000-1600

"That was fun. Akiza and Sayer are having fun too as I can see." Roman said.

"Akiza and Sayer are Dueling?" Leo asked.

"And soon, you and your _brothers_ will spend time in the netherworld!" Roman said, laughing in evil ways.

(To Be Continued...)

(Oh my God! Sayer Vs Dark Carly, Akiza Vs Dark Misty and Leo Vs Dark Roman! And they losing badly. Will they beat the Dark Signers? What will happen when Leo and Jack find out that Carly is a Dark Signer? Just wait and see.)


	26. Chapter 26: Three Shadow Duels part 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 26: Three Shadow Duels part 2**

Leo slowly stand up.

"I think that was enough torture for now, so I place one card face-down and end my turn." Roman said.

"That... attack. It felt... so real..." Leo said in a bit of pain.

"Now, you know the true power of a shadow duel. Now, _make your move_!" Roman said.

"Don't mind if I do." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

'_I got to find a way to take out his Underground Arachnid and I know one card that can do it._' Leo thought.

"I activate Polymerization. So that one Cyber Dragon plus another Cyber Dragon equal Cyber Twin Dragon!" Leo said.

Cyber Twin Dragon

Level 8

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

2800/2100

A snake-like two-headed robot dragon appeared.

"You know what they always said: 'Two heads are better than one'. Now, Cyber Twin Dragon, crush his Underground Arachnid! Double Strident Blast!" Leo called.

Cyber Twin send a flames like beam at Underground Arachnid.

Roman: 4000-3600

...

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

The dust clears, and Cyber Twin Dragon destroys Power Tool Dragon instead of Arachnid itself.

"My Power Tool Dragon!" Leo said in surprise.

"Underground Arachnid used your Power Tool Dragon in order to save itself from your attack. And now, due to the effect of the Spider Web field spell, Cyber Twin Dragon is forced into defense mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn." Roman said.

The web lines slowly wrapping around Cyber Twin Dragon.

"If Underground Arachnid manages to weave its web around your monster on my next turn, then your field will be empty, boy. And when you take my direct attack, you will dance the dance of doom." Roman said.

"Oh, _really_?" Leo asked, smile.

"What?" Roman said.

"You seem to forget that Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice. Attack again, Cyber Twin Dragon!" Leo called.

Cyber Twin sends flames like beam at Underground Arachnid and this time, destroys Arachnid.

Roman: 3600-3200

The web complete wrapping around Cyber Twin Dragon, meaning that Cyber Twin Dragon is now, in defense mode.

"Very clever, but it will do you no good." Roman said.

"Tell that to my face-down! You up." Leo said.

"Before I start my turn, I play, Altar of the Bound Deity!" Roman said.

Altar of the Bound Deity is a trap that manifests on the field as a massive temple behind Roman.

"Now, once a turn during my standby phase, for every monster on the field in defense mode, the Altar gains one Earthbound Immortal counter. When all four of the Altar's counter-flames have been lit, The Bound Deity will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck." Roman said.

'_Earthbound Immortal? Didn't Kalin used that when he Duel with Yusei? I don't know much about Earthbound Immortal, but something tell me that it's isn't good._' Leo thought.

(Meanwhile)

Jack is racing down a freeway on his runner.

'_Let's see how my new-and-improved ride handles some off-roading._' Jack thought.

With that, he leaps the side of the freeway and jumps one of the walls of purple fire on the street below; he is now inside the boundaries of one of the dark signs. He skids to a stop down the street from another boundary, and looks at his right arm, still glowing, then forward.

"There it is- the Arcadia Movement headquarters." Jack said.

Ahead, beyond another wall of fire, it stands. Jack keeps driving, turning the corner.

"Now to find that shadow duel." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

"I don't know what the _Earthbound Immortal_ is, but what I do know is that, I'm taking you down before you have a chance to summon it." Leo said.

"_Try!_" Roman said.

Roman draw a card and look at it.

"I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! Now, for every monster that's in defense mode during my standby phase, I light an Earthbound Immortal counter!" Roman said.

(AotBD C: 0-1)

One torch lights.

"Next I summon Grand Spider in defense mode!" Roman said.

Grand Spider (TCG: Ground Spider)

Level 4

Insect/Effect

Earth

0/1500

A knight armor wearing spider with one big eye appeared.

"Great! More _bugs_. I mean, is it just too much to ask for you to summon a creature that only has _two legs_?" Leo asked.

"Like _that_ would actually make a difference! I play Pot of Greed, this let me draw two cards." Roman said.

Roman draw two more cards and look at them.

"I place these three cards face-down. Your turn, kid." Roman said.

(Meanwhile)

"It's _over_ for you, Akiza. You won't be able to _hide_ behind the Arcadia Movement for much longer." Misty said.

"What're you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"As we speak, your leader, Sayer, is dueling a new friend of mine, and let's just say that, like _you_, he doesn't stand a chance of winning his duel!" Misty said.

Akiza just glare.

"So- are you ready to tell me what happened to my brother?" Misty asked.

"_I don't know your brother!_" Akiza said as she draw a card for her turn.

"Fine, then, _be_ the way. I'll get the answers I want sooner or later! And with your dragon's power reduced to nothing, I'll know the truth in no time. And to hurry things along, I'll activate the power of my Savage Colosseum spell, which forces our monsters to battle." Misty said.

Gorgon and Black Rose charge at each other... _well, Gorgon is while Black Rose is... well... a stone statue_.

"And with zero attack points, your Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance. Now prepare yourself, Akiza; Reptile Gorgon is about to obliterate your beast!" Misty said.

Akiza is about to reveal one of her face-down cards but realize something.

'_Hold on! Since it's my turn and I'm the one doing the attacking, I can't activate my trap: Rose Blizzard!_' Akiza thought.

Gorgon attacks, and cracks start to show on Black Rose Dragon's stone exterior, pouring white light. It shatters, and Akiza shields her eyes, and notices the arm she's shielding them with.

Akiza: 4000-2500

"My mark... it's trying to tell me something. But what?" Akiza asked.

"It's _telling_ you to be very afraid, of the Dark Signers' power." Misty said.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt sits up from cowering on the floor once again.

"Gramps- you okay?" Bolt asked.

"Well, guess that kinda depends- we still locked up in some underground basement?" Tenzen asked.

"I guess so. But that aftershock gave me an idea on getting outta here." Bolt said.

Tenzen look at Bolt in confused.

"It might have loosened the whole foundation." Bolt said.

Bolt rams the door once, twice, and busts through on top of it.

"Yes! That's using your head!" Tenzen said.

"Easy. And now all we got to do is find the Leo and Miss Luna before this building comes down!" Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

"I don't understand all this! Why are you so convinced I did something to your brother?" Akiza asked.

"Because the last time I saw him he was going on and on about _someone_, and that someone was _you_! That's right! He couldn't stop talking about _you_ and how he just _had_ to meet you! Now unless you're gonna tell me what happened to him, _make your move_!" Misty said.

"Listen, Misty, I'd tell you something if I knew something but I don't." Akiza said.

Akiza: 2500-2800

"So I guess this duel's full steam ahead. And now that I've got your Colosseum's power boost, I'll activate the Synchro Spirits trap, which lets me remove a Synchro monster in my graveyard from play, and then re-summon the monsters I originally used to Synchro summon it! So by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can summon Witch of the Black Rose and Rose Fairy back to the field in attack mode." Akiza said.

Mini witch and pink fairy reappeared.

"And then I'll activate this- the Dimension Reversion trap card, which returns every monster I removed from play to my deck. Black Rose Dragon is back, ready, and waiting." Akiza said.

"Excellent. Now go ahead and bring your beloved Black Rose Dragon back to the field; I'd be _more_ than happy to destroy it a second time!" Misty said.

"That's not gonna happen, Misty, 'cause I'm activating this trap. With the power of "Urgent Tuning", I can summon a Synchro monster during my battle phase. So once again, Witch of the Black Rose will be giving Rose Fairy a little tune-up!" Akiza said.

Once again, two monsters disappear.

"I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

Rose-like dragon reappear.

"But we're not done yet; you see my Black Rose Dragon is so excited after being successfully Synchro summoned, it just can't help but incinerate every other card on the field!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon roars and winds and petals destroy Gorgon and all of Misty's equip spells. The only thing left is Colosseum, because Field Barrier- now destroyed-protected it. Lastly, Black Rose Dragon itself is destroyed.

"I'd say that was your endgame this whole time, and you _let_ me destroy Black Rose Dragon. But I don't want to give you that much credit. However, you didn't destroy _every_ card. Thanks to Field Barrier's protection, the Savage Colosseum isn't going anywhere, _unlike_ my brother." Misty said.

"For the last time, just 'cause he liked me doesn't mean I know something." Akiza said.

"He said he went to watch you duel, and that he spoke to you afterwards, and that talking to you made him want to join the Arcadia Movement. And then he vanished without a trace." Misty said.

"Look, Misty, I'm really sorry that you lost your brother. But, _you have to believe me_, I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" Akiza said.

"I don't _have to believe_ _anything_, Akiza! And don't pretend you're sorry! I've seen the way you duel, Black Rose! You let your power run wild, you're out of control! Why _is it_ people watching you duel always get hurt? It's because you don't care about anyone other than yourself, _isn't that right_, Akiza!" Misty said/asked.

"No, that's not right! I'm a good person!" Akiza said.

"Do you _care_ about the people you _scared_ during the tournament? The people who just wanted to watch their favourite Duelists duel! But instead-" Misty said.

"Those people were mocking me and calling me a witch!" Akiza said, cut Misty off.

"Oh, I understand. So what you're saying, then, is that _those_ people _deserved_ what happened to them... You're saying that you're _glad_ that you scared them." Misty said.

Misty's got her there; Akiza freezes.

'_...What if she's right?_' Akiza thought.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is still in a comfy, but locked, room somewhere deep in the Arcadia Building, when a bump startles her.

"What the...?" Luna asked.

Someone is trying to break down the door to her room. After three more loud thumps, Bolt crashes through on top of it. Tenzen is behind him. Luna's arm is also glowing.

"Miss Luna!" Tenzen said.

"Who are you two and how did you two find me?" Luna asked.

"I'm Tenzen, this is Bolt. We're friends of Leo's. This is the eighth door he's knocked in!" Tenzen said.

"Have you seen Leo?" Bolt asked.

"No..." Luna said.

"Damn it! That means I have to keep ramming more doors. I'll get a huge headache after this." Bolt said.

Suddenly, Luna's mark glow even brighter.

"Two people with this mark, are dueling." Luna said.

Luna closes her eyes, and sees Akiza and Leo. Luna run past Bolt and Tenzen and off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bolt asked.

Bolt and Tenzen run after her.

(Meanwhile)

"My brother watched you duel in the Narrows of New Domino City. He said he spoke to you afterwards, Akiza! _You_!" Misty said.

"I don't know, I- I don't remember meeting him, I'm sorry!" Akiza said.

"And yet you say you're a _good person_. Wouldn't a good person remember meeting an excited fan? I don't believe a word you're saying! What happened to my brother? Did he fail your little _entry test_ and that was that? Why would you tell some boy you don't even know to-" Misty was cut off.

"I tell _everyone_ I meet to consider the Movement! Because, because if they _are_ like me, I don't want them to go through what- ugh! To go through what _I_ went through!" Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo look at the flame on one of the torch of the Altar of the Bound Deity.

'_I got to stop him before he summon the Earthbound Immortal._' Leo thought.

Leo place his hand on his deck.

'_Yusei, Jack, Crow... please, guide me._' Leo thought.

Leo draw a card.

"You going down, Roman!" Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"Fine. Have it _your_ way, Akiza. Keep on lying and denying, but in the end, you and I both know it was you, and because of that, I'm sending you and your lies to the netherworld! After all- it was _you_ who told my brother to leave his family; you _stole_ him from us! And now, you're going to pay!" Misty said.

Luna runs onto the landing opposite the duel.

"There she is!" Luna said.

Bolt and Tenzen join Luna.

"Is that Akiza?" Tenzen asked.

"Sure is. But where's Leo?" Bolt asked.

"I have no idea." Luna said/lied.

(Meanwhile)

Leo look at the card he draw.

"I play Card of Demise! This let me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five tunes, I must discard all the cards in my hand." Leo said.

Leo draw five more cards and look at them.

"Fool! Don't you know that you won't have five turns?" Roman said.

"Well, right now, I reveal my face-down card, Call of the Haunted. This let me summon one monster in my Graveyard, and I choose my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Robot dragon reappear.

"Next, I summon Morphtronic Lantron in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Lantron

Level 1

Machine/Tuner

Light

200/200

A flashlight appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, Lantron will give Power Tool a big tune up." Leo said.

Leo's tuner monster disappeared and the Power Tool's armor break away.

"Let's do this, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

A yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body, appeared.

"That _won't_ be enough, Brat!" Roman said.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

"When Grand Spider is in defense mode, its special ability puts one of _your_ monsters in defense mode. Now _back off_, Dragon of Life!" Roman said.

"No!" Leo said in super surprise.

Life Stream is webbed, and forced into defense mode. Leo grits his teeth; there are three defensive monsters now in play!

'_With three monsters in defense mode, Roman will have enough counters to summon an Earthbound Immortal on his next turn. I must beat him and I know what card can beat him, our bound-ship card!_' Leo said.

"You may have force Life Stream to defense mode, but you won't stop his special ability. When my dragon is successfully summoned, if any player's Life Points are less than 2000, they automatically rise up to 2000." Leo said.

"What?" Roman asked in surprise.

Even wrap in the web, Life Stream Dragon's four wings suddenly exploded into a rainbow of colours and send some sparkling over Leo.

Leo: 1600-2000

"Now, I play De-Fusion, with this Quick-play spell card, I can send one of my Fusion monsters back in my deck and summon the monsters I use to fuse with." Leo said.

Cyber Twin Dragon split into two Cyber Dragons

Cyber Dragon

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Light

2100/1600

"Fool! Even if you destroy my Grand Spider and attack me direct, I'll have enough Life Points and thanks to the Spider Web Field Spell, they'll be in defense mode, making three defense mode monsters." Roman said.

"We'll see. I play Life Force Vase. Since I got 'Life Stream Dragon' on the field, by not having him battle this turn, I get to draw two more cards." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them.

"Next, I activate Power Bond. With this, I send these two Cyber Dragons plus one in my hand, to the Graveyard to make Cyber End Dragon!" Leo said.

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

4000/2800

A giant, snake-like, three headed, winged robot dragon appeared.

Cyber End let out it's mighty roar.

(Meanwhile)

"What was that?" Luna asked when she heard the roar.

"Down there!" Bolt said, looking down from the landing.

Luna and Tenzen look down and saw Leo's big Cyber End Dragon.

"That Leo's Cyber End Dragon, the one he used against Sayer!" Tenzen said.

"He must be at the ground floor, come on!" Bolt said.

Bolt and Tenzen went off.

"Hey! Don't you two know it's not polite to leave a rich lady behind?" Luna asked while catching up with them.

A few moments and lot of stairs later, Bolt and Tenzen got to the ground floor, very exhausted.

"Stupid... stairs..." Bolt said, exhausted.

"Why... didn't... we... use... the... elevator...?" Tenzen asked.

"Guys!" Leo said.

"Well, well, look like the-" Roman suddenly stop when Luna got up with Bolt and Tenzen.

"What the...?" Roman asked, look at Leo then Luna and repeat.

"Don't worry about her. She's just a rich copy girl." Leo said.

"HEY! I resemble that remark!" Luna said.

"_Back to the Duel!_ Thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Cyber End Dragon's ATK Points are double!" Leo said.

(CED: 4000-8000)

"And at the end of your turn, you'll take damage equal to it's original ATK Points, and that 4000 points. Meaning you'll lose this duel boy!" Roman said.

"We'll see about that, _spider brain_." Leo said with a smile.

"What does he mean?" Tenzen asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know Cyber End Dragon's special ability." Bolt said.

"It's like this, when Cyber End Dragon attack the monster in defense mode who got less DEF points than it's ATK points, the difference is dealt as damage." Luna said.

"Cyber End Dragon, end this Duel!" Leo called.

Cyber End Dragon send a flames like beam at the Grand Spider and destroy it.

Roman: 3200

"Hey! Why didn't you lose some Life Points?" Leo asked in surprise.

"I play my trap, Defense Draw. During your turn, I get no damage and I get to draw one card." Roman said.

Roman draw a card.

"Now, my spider webs will trap your monster in defense mode; the binds only last a couple of rounds, but I've a feeling by that time it will all be over!" Roman said.

The web lines wrapping around Cyber End Dragon and forced it into defense mode. Suddenly, Cyber End Dragon disappear and three Cyber Dragon's appear in it's place.

"What?" Roman asked in surprise.

"Surprise? I play my face-down card, another De-Fusion. Now you wide open for the direct attack!" Leo said.

"How _dare_ you!" Roman yelled.

"Alright! If these attacks succeed then, Leo win!" Bolt said.

"Cyber Dragon's, attack!" Leo called.

The first Cyber Dragon send a flames like beam at Roman.

"Not so fast! I activate Spider Egg! And with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new spider tokens! I hope you didn't think I'm that stupid." Roman said.

A cocoon shape egg appear and block Cyber Dragon's attack, then hatch three small spiders.

Spider Token

Level 1

Insect/Token

Earth

100/100

"Well, two of them won't be there for much longer! Cyber Dragon's, Attack those tokens with Strident Blast!" Leo said.

Two more Cyber Dragon attack and destroy two of Spider Tokens.

"Did you forget? My Spider Web field spell will switch them to defense mode!" Roman said.

As Roman said, the web lines wrap around the two Cyber Dragon's and forced them into defense mode.

"My turn is not done yet! From my hand, I activate another Polymerization, so guess whose back." Leo said.

Three Cyber Dragons fuse together and Cyber End Dragon reappear.

"Next, I play Pot of Avarice. Now, I select five monsters from my Graveyard." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon, 3X Cyber Dragon's and Morphtronic Scopen pop out of Leo's Graveyard.

"Put them in my deck and shuffle it." Leo said.

Leo put his monsters back in his deck and the deck automatically shuffles.

"Then draw two cards." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them.

"Just what I was hoping for. Now I play Stop Defense, now you Spider Token is forced into attack mode." Leo said.

The small spider is now in attack mode.

"Meaning there's only one monster in defense mode in the field. I'll end my turn with one face down." Leo said.

"Leo got a good set up. With Life Stream Dragon on the field, Leo won't take any damage from card effect, while Cyber End Dragon will make the damage, even if that guy's monster is in attack mode or defense mode. You got him on the warp, Leo!" Bolt said.

"We'll see about that!" Roman said.

Roman draw a card and look at it.

"Now, Altar of the Bound Deity effect activate!" Roman said.

(AotBD C: 1-2)

Other torch lights.

"Now, time to finish this Duel." Roman said with a evil like smile.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I play my trap card, and activate "Offerings to the Bound Deity"! Now, if I take my Life-Points and divide them, two more torches are suddenly lit!" Roman said.

Roman: 3200-1600

Two more torch lights.

"That's all four!" Leo said.

"The four counters are ablaze! Let the summoning begin!" Roman said.

The Altar streams purple light and explodes, shooting a column of purple fire into the air, than turn into a purple orb and fly out of the window behind Leo. Then, form an Earthbound-Immortal-summoning "fist" in the sky, like before. The very air ripples out from them, and the ground begins to rumble. Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Yusei moan as one as their Signs burn.

"What's happing?" Leo asked/yelled.

Luna's group is rocked around by the earthquake; Luna is more worried about her mark as the other two fight to stay standing. After a moment more, a wave or red light emanates from Luna's mark, forming a protective bubble around the four of them; they're safe.

"What's going on?" Bolt asked.

"How're you doing this, Miss Luna?" Tenzen asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're safe... I think this light's like an energy shield or something." Luna said.

(Meanwhile)

Outside the building, a crowd has gathered at the foot of the Arcadia building. High above, against the signs in the sky, is the floating fist of a yet-to-be-summoned Earthbound Immortal. Cars are stopped in the street, unable to move because of the burning signs on the ground. Everyone can only stand and watch as the object in the sky begins to pulse with shadowy lights. Greiger looks up, glances out the window of the Facility shuttle when someone starts screaming. The Earthbound Immortal is sucking up souls. Both of the Security officers in charge of Greiger's van are among the first to go.

"What's _happening_?" Greiger asked.

Outside, everyone is screaming, cringing, rooted to the spot, and glowing a steadily brighter violet. Little streams of purple light are flying through the air toward the thing in the sky from all over the ground enclosed by the signs.

(Meanwhile)

Jack sees the lights.

"Those same strange lights appeared when _Kalin_ Dueled!" Jack said.

Souls are flying through the air inside the building too. The spectators watch in awe through their bubble; Akiza shields her face, bewildered.

"What _is_ this?" Akiza asked.

(Meanwhile)

"What's _happening_?" Leo asked.

"My _Earthbound Immortal_ is absorbing the spirits of Domino City's citizens! Now, meet my Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman said.

The fist in the sky shoots a beam of light from ground to clouds, and in the resulting dust cloud, a massive, figure can be seen.

(Meanwhile)

Jack brakes rapidly, sheltering his eyes from the dust, and is the first to see it when he looks up after the dust clears. His eyes go wide.

"What is _that_?" Jack asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Where that _monster_ you summoned?" Leo asked.

"Leo! Look behind you!" Bolt yelled in fear.

Confused, Leo turn around and meet _EIGHT EYES_! Leo's eyes go wide in fear.

"What- What is that _thing_?" Leo asked in fear.

"It's- It's _huge_!" Luna said in fear.

Outside the building, Uru is a massive spider, dwarfing the nearby buildings, black with glowing red designs. A bright beacon shines below each of its "knees", and as each of its eight eyes.

Earthbound Immortal Uru

Level 10

Insect/Effect

Dark

3000/3000

(Meanwhile)

"The end is near, Akiza!" Misty said.

Misty draw a card and look at it.

"From my hand, I'm activating the Reptile Spawn spell card. Now, if I remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play, I can harness Reptile Spawn's power, and summon two reptile tokens." Misty said.

Reptile Token (TCG: Reptilianne Token)

Level 1

Reptile/Token

Earth

0/0

Two small lizards appeared.

"But these little guys won't be sticking around; they will enable me to summon an even greater power! Now, by releasing those two tokens, I can open the door to the netherworld and summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Mist said.

Two small lizards form into a single ball of energy and float out the plate glass window down the hall, and form another Earthbound-Immortal-summoning "fist" in the sky, like before. The very air ripples out from them. The fist in the sky shoots a beam of light from ground to clouds, and in the resulting dust cloud, a massive, hunched figure can be seen.

"What gives? Where's this monster? You _did_ just summon one, didn't you?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, I summoned one all right. Turn around, Akiza!" Misty said.

Shocked, Akiza hears a sound behind her. She hardly dares to look. For a moment the window is black. Then it is filled with a green disc larger than the window is wide as Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua opens the eye that's looking through the window at her. Akiza recoils in horror, a hand to her mouth, eyes huge.

"What- what _is_ that?" Akiza asked in fear.

Outside the building, Ccarayhua is a lizard nearly as tall as the building when it stands on its hind legs, as it's doing now. It is black, with green glowing markings. It grasps each side of the building with a webbed front foot, its face pressed up against the window of the floor on which the duel is happening. It swivels its massive head; its eyes are globes that protrude from the top of its head, and its grin of teeth, glowing completely green, is disturbing. It opens its mouth, throws back its head, and roars its triumph, flaring with light.

Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua

Level 10

Reptile/Effect

Dark

2800/1800

(Meanwhile)

Greiger hears a helicopter descend and land near his prison shuttle, lighting up the windows. The lock on the back door of the vehicle explodes, and the door opens on nonstop bright light. Greiger stands; there's a silhouette in the light approaching him.

"Who are you?" Greiger asked.

The hooded figure has two marks down his face, too dark to be tracking dye, accenting his square jaw and the gauntness of his cheeks.

"The name is Devack." Devack said.

Devack raises his duel disk; the markings on his Dark Signer robes are yellow. He throws a card and it breaks the chains binding Greiger's arms and legs.

"I know what Goodwin did to you, Greiger. To your village. I know you're angry, and I know you still want revenge. I can help you _get_ that revenge. Come with me." Devack said.

Greiger frowns; will he accept? Close up on the propeller of Devack's helicopter as it keeps spinning...

(Meanwhile)

Sayer is on the floor, hands and knees.

"What is that? What is _happening_ out there?" Sayer asked.

"If I were you, Sayer, I'd be much more concerned with what's happening in _here_." Carly said.

"What do your bosses _want_?" Sayer asked.

"All that matter is you're gonna pay for beating me in our last duel! Now unless you wanna take it lying down, get up!" Carly said.

Sayer scowls in response and gets to his feet, slightly stiff.

"It's your move. You've got one more chance to save yourself, one more turn! So, think carefully, 'cause this is _it_!" Carly said.

'_These dark powers of hers are much stronger than you anticipated. But you can't lose focus now. Because if you can defeat her, you can capture her! And then, you can convince her to join your psychic army and do your bidding! You can do this; you're the leader of the Arcadia Movement!_' Sayer thought.

"It's _my_ turn!" Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card.

'_But you have to be careful. That Future Vision field spell of hers is quite the tricky card. If you summon a monster through normal means, it'll be zapped a few rounds ahead, and you won't be able to fight with it. So, that means you can't use a normal summon. You're gonna have to improvise here..._' Sayer thought.

Sayer look at the card he draw.

'_Perfect!_' Sayer thought.

"From my hand, I activate the equip spell, Premature Burial. By getting rid of 800 Life-Points, I special summon a monster from my graveyard, and boost it with this card. I resurrect, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer said.

Sayer: 1900-1100

Thought Ruler reappeared.

"Next, I play, Graceful Charity. Now I get to draw three new cards as long as I discard two." Sayer said.

Sayer draw three cards, look at them and then send two cards to the Graveyard.

"I then, activate, another Premature Burial. This time, I choose Psychic Snail." Sayer said.

Sayer: 1100-300

Psychic Snail

Level 4

Psychic/Effect

Earth

1900/1200

A humanoid snail appeared.

"Oh and, since I used a special summon, your Future Vision field has no effect." Sayer said.

Carly still smile. (Odd)

"Now go, Thought Ruler! Attack! Take out Fortune Lady Fire!" Sayer said.

Thought Ruler Archfiend is about to attack.

"I activate my trap, Slip of Fortune! This card removes the target of your monster's assault, and then negates your attack altogether!" Carly said.

Fortune Lady Fire disappears.

"That move may've spared you some damage, but I still have Magical Android and Psychic Snail to attack with, and your field is empty now, so get ready for a direct attack! First, Magical Android!" Sayer said.

Android send a fireball at Carly.

Carly: 4000-1600

"Next, Psychic Snail!" Sayer said.

Psychic Snail send a lightning attack at Carly and Sayer win the Duel...

"I reveal my face-down card!" Carly said.

Or maybe not...

"Defense Draw. During your turn, I get no damage and I get to draw one card." Carly said.

Carly draw a card and look at it. Carly smile at the card. (Guess why.)

"Better luck next turn. _If you have a next turn_." Carly said.

"Well, then I'd better make the most of _this_ one, then! By activating Magical Android's special ability, I gain six hundred Life-Points for every psychic monster on my field." Sayer said.

Magical Android's staff glows.

Sayer: 300-2100

'_Now, if I can hold out for one more round, I'll win and capture her! I just have to hold out for one more round._' Sayer said.

"It's the end of the line, Sayer. I draw!" Carly said.

Carly draw a card, not bothering looking at it.

"Thanks to the time travelling effects of the Future Vision field spell and my Slip of Fortune trap card, both Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field." Carly said.

Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire reappeared.

"But these two ladies won't be sticking around to play..." Carly said.

Two Fortune Ladies combine into a blob of multicoloured light and drift out the broken window, on the opposite side of the building from where Ccarayhua already towers. Air ripples out from the blob as it forms into (You guess it!) the _third_ Earthbound-Immortal-summoning fist. The building shakes again and Sayer nearly falls over.

"What's this?" Sayer asked.

"Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again! And the great Immortals will feed on the spirits of Domino City! I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Carly said.

The sheer power emanating from Carly's duel disk forces Sayer back against the wall.

"You're a fool! Did you forget about your Future Vision? The moment your monster appears, your _own_ field spell is gonna zap it one round into the future! You won't be able to do _anything_ with it!" Sayer said.

"I warned you, Sayer, you had one chance! One turn!" Carly said.

"What?" Sayer asked in surprise.

"You're right that my monster will have to leave the field but thanks to its special ability, when it _does_ leave the field, it'll take all your monsters with it! And for every monster you lose, you also lose 800 Life-Points! You're _finished_!" Carly said.

...

"...where's this _big monster_ you summoned?" Sayer asked.

Just then, he hears the unnatural cry of a bird behind him. Outside the window looms a massive, angular hummingbird, black glowing with orange markings. It's staring right at him, its huge glowing eyes like a pair of bright street lamps.

Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu

Level 10

Winged Beast/Effect

Dark

2500/2500

Sayer has turned around to gawk.

"No way! I've _never_ seen a monster like _this_ before!" Sayer said.

"Yeah, well uh, know what? You never will again, either!" Carly said.

Aslla Piscu lunges in with its long, pointy beak; Sayer yells in terror...

(Meanwhile)

And it echoes down the building.

"Sayer, no!" Akiza called.

(Meanwhile)

Sayer's monsters are destroyed as Sayer stands before the window, transfixed by what's about to hit him, shouting.

Outside, Aslla Piscu's beak hits the building, taking out the windows on the adjacent floors as well and starting a purple fire that eats into that story of the building rapidly.

Inside, the empty space several floors up from Akiza and Misty's duel fills with purple fog and smoke. Among pieces of debris, Sayer falls right down through the centre of the building, still yelling. Akiza looks up, shocked and horrified, and can only watch as he falls past her and into more mist and purple fire below.

"Sayer!" Akiza yelled.

Sayer's fallen into the opaque purple mist; he's gone. Akiza stands at the railing, staring after him into the fog below.

(Meanwhile)

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"You should worry about _yourself_! Uru, crush that Signer Brat to dust!" Roman called.

Uru reach to Leo.

Leo defiantly gives a battle cry and fights back.

"Cyber End Dragon, Attack!" Leo called.

Cyber End flies at the spider descending on Leo and passes right through it.

"Oh, it didn't do anything! Well, I still have face-down cards. First, Kunai with Chain. Thank to this trap. Your monster is stop and my Dragon gain 500 ATK points." Leo said.

(LSD: 2900-3400)

Even in a web, Life Stream throw the kunai at Uru and the kunai with chain, warp around it, but the chain went through as well.

"Did you really think that little chain can stop my big Immortal? _You lose!_" Roman said.

Uru getting closer to Leo.

'_Not yet. There's still one face-down card left. Ring of Destruction. When I place this on one of the monsters, it's destroy that monster and we both take damage equal to it's ATK points._" Leo thought as he look at his only face-down card.

Leo then, look at Life Stream Dragon.

'_But, since I got Life Stream on the field, My Life Points are safe. Here goes nothing..._' Leo thought.

Just as Uru about to attack Leo...

"I play the trap-" Leo was cut off by the sound of falling rocks above him.

Leo look up and saw ceiling is started to collapse and the parts of the ceiling are heading at Leo. Leo's eyes go wide and he try to clover himself before he got buried under the rocks.

"Leo!" Bolt and Tenzen called out in worry.

Luna felt a pain in her heart.

'_What was that I felt?_' Luna asked.

"How disappoint. The boy is down before the Duel is end. All well, if he still alive, we'll have our match _next time_." Roman said before he went off.

(Meanwhile)

"Looks like we're gonna have to finish this another time, Akiza!" Misty said.

Outside, Uru move back, Ccarayhua roars and draws away from the building; Aslla Piscu extracts its beak; and all three of them sink back into the purple mist below. The glowing mist vanishes, leaving the night more or less normal again.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt and Tenzen dig through the rocks as Luna try to run away. The key word is _try_, her mark glow and burns. Luna moans for it.

"What now? the Dark Singers are gone!" Luna said to her mark.

The mark just keep glowing and burn even more.

...

"Ok! I'll go help that Satellite boy!" Luna said.

The mark stop glowing and burning. Luna went to help Bolt and Tenzen, digging Leo out of the rocks. Just then, Jack rides up and joins them.

"Atlas!" Bolt said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Not sure. But Akiza and Leo was dueling the Dark Signers there." Bolt asked.

"I had a _feeling_ it was them! Where are they now?" Jack asked.

"Akiza might still be up there." Bolt said, pointing up.

"And Leo is... ...under the _rocks_." Tenzen said, pointing at the pile of rocks.

"He's... WHAT?" Jack asked/yelled.

"We digging him out now, you better find Akiza before the all place come down.

"Right. You better find him... ..._or else!_" Jack said before he speeds off.

"I found him!" Luna said, manage to get Leo out of the rocks.

Bolt and Tenzen run to Leo and Luna. Bolt pick Leo up.

"Let get him to the hospital." Bolt said.

As Luna went home, Bolt and Tenzen run to the hospital. They stop when they get to Leo's Duel Runner.

"Gramps, you push Leo's Runner." Bolt said.

"Roger!" Tenzen said.

Tenzen with Leo's runner and Bolt with Leo rush to the hospital.

(Meanwhile)

The top of the Arcadia building is in flames, and some of them might even be natural, but most are a violent shade of purple.

Inside, Jack races through corridor after wrecked corridor; all of the lights have gone out. He comes to a halt.

"Hey Akiza, you in here? It's Jack! _Akiza_!" Jack called out.

Just then, something on the ground catches Jack's eye. It's Carly's glasses, gleaming on the floor amidst the rubble. The fall doesn't seem to have damaged them any more than they were when they flew off her face earlier. He picks them up gently.

"I know these. They look like- Carly! Carly! Carly, are you in here?" Jack called out.

"Jack..." Akiza weakly called out.

Akiza is lying face down on the ground, the worse for wear. Jack shakes her shoulder; she's barely conscious.

"Akiza." Jack said.

Jack lifts her, cradling her in his arms.

"Hang on, I've got you..." Jack said.

"Carly..." Jack muttered.

Jack leaves, as the building keeps disintegrating on itself.

(Meanwhile)

On an outside balcony somewhere that has so far escaped the damage, Carly walks out of the building. Her eyes are back to normal, and she looks confused and worried. She seems to be back to herself.

"_What_? What just _happened_? How did I get way up _here_?" Carly asked.

Carly suddenly remember. She puts her hands to her head.

"Oh no...! Did I _really_ just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement?" Carly asked.

Carly then look at her evil Duel Disk.

"What's with this duel disk?" Carly asked.

Carly then look at her mark of the hummingbird.

"What's this mark on my arm? What's going on?" Carly asked.

Carly falls to her knees

"Why am I freaking out like this?" Carly asked.

Carly is crying, forehead to the pavement.

"Carly. Don't be afraid of your destiny." A voice said.

Carly looks up; Misty appears out of a cloud of smoke from the building. The smoke is billowing around their feet on the balcony.

"Is that you, Misty?" Carly asked.

Misty walks to the newest Dark Signer as she sits on the ground trembling.

"You were _chosen_, Carly, just as I was chosen." Misty said.

"Chosen for _what_?" Carly asked.

"Greatness. You were chosen by the Immortals." Misty said.

(Flashback)

Carly crashes through the window, and stares back through it in shock as she falls, terrified, into the cushion of purple shadows below.

Misty: When the life you once knew was taken away, you had unfinished business. Something you needed to say or do. The Immortals gave you their power so you could, well, stick around. Same kind of thing happened to me.

Inside the cloud, Carly hovers unmoving, halted in midair by the sign of the Hummingbird.

(End of Flashback)

"We're still in this world, but we're not _part_ of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway." Misty said.

Misty show Carly her mark of the lizard.

"This mark is proof." Misty said.

"No... That's a lie!" Carly said as she crying.

Misty kneels and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You _will_ understand soon. But before you can do that..." Misty said.

Misty hugs Carly, who keeps crying into her shoulder.

"You have to figure out: what _is_ your unfinished business, and how can it benefit the Dark Signers!" Misty said.

Above them, a helicopter is descending, scattering the smoke. The sky is beginning to light up with the beginnings of dawn.

(Poor Carly. What would happen to Leo when she find out. Next time, we meet Akiza's parents. Her father meet up with Yusei and Crow, hoping Yusei can help her, but who should really help her then Leo himself. So, it's Black Rose Vs Life Stream. If you readers want Leo Vs Akiza, then, next chapter will be the one. See you guys really soon!)


	27. Chapter 27: Rose Vs Life part 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 27: Rose Vs Life part 1**

While Carly and Misty talking, the computer in the lab, is almost complete when the ceiling breaks down on it, destroying it along with the blood. (Sorry, I'm completely forgetting about that.) So, no one will ever find out why the rich girl and Satellite boy look so much a-like.

(A few moments later, at Tops)

Lazar is in Luna's bedroom, taking single hair from the hairbrush.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Lazar said.

Lazar went through the living room to get to the door. Before he turn the door handle, the handle turn itself, meaning someone is coming. The door open and Luna walk in

"I need to lie down." Luna said.

Luna close the door, which she didn't see Lazar behind the door, and went to the sofa and lie down then sleep. Lazar sneak quietly out of the door.

(A moment later after morning)

At the hospital, a lone car arrives there. Reporters are waiting as the car's occupants disembark.

"Senator, would you care to comment on the speculation that the government is actually involved?" Reporter 1 asked.

The Senator, which is Mr Izinski, Akiza's father, exits the car in a tense rush, and a redheaded woman, which is Mrs Izinski, hurries out behind him.

"No comment." Mr Izinski said.

"Do you know the victim, senator?" Reporter 2 asked.

"No comment!" Mr Izinski said, again.

"They say she's the infamous Duelist known as the Black Rose!" Reporter 3 said.

The senator and his wife leave the reporters behind and walk into the hospital.

(Meanwhile)

Akiza is lying motionless in a hospital bed with electrodes attached to her temples. On the bed on the other side, is Leo all in bandage, nearly looking like a mummy, not moving at all.

"Doctor, her blood pressure seems to have stabilized and her pulse is strong, but she's still not showing any signs of movement." Nurse said.

Outside the room in the hallway, Jack, Bolt and Tenzen watch through the large glass windows.

"Those two _really _had a _hard_ day." Bolt said.

Jack just stares at Akiza.

(Flashback)

During Akiza's duel with Yusei in the Fortune Cup, Akiza's, Jack's, Leo's, and Luna's arms were all glowing bright enough to hurt.

(End of flashback)

"I think we'll need-" Jack started.

Just then the Senator and his wife hurry up to the glass and peer through anxiously at Akiza.

"Akiza... my little girl..." Mrs Izinski said in worry.

The doctor and nurse join them outside the room.

"Doctor!" Mr Izinski called out.

Akiza's parents rush over to the doctor.

"Will our daughter pull through?" Mr Izinski asked.

"Please, she's all we have." Mrs Izinski said.

"I... think it would be best if we talked inside." Doctor said.

The parents follow the doctor to Akiza's bedside.

"It's a complete mystery. Physically speaking, she's in _perfect_ health. It's like I told her friends outside. I believe she's in this coma because of some sort of _emotional_ trauma." Doctor said.

"_Emotional_?" Mr Izinski asked.

"I knew it! It's all our fault! We pushed her to this; we could've been better parents!" Mrs Izinski said.

Mrs Izinski falls to her knees, weeping into the sheets beside Akiza's pillow.

"Oh Akiza, mommy's little rose! We're so sorry for how we treated you! Please, wake up!" Mrs Izinski called out.

Outside, Jack, Bolt and Tenzen are still watching.

"I wish we can help her." Bolt said.

"Maybe Jack could use his Signer powers. Like with telepathy or something. Would _that_ work, Jack?" Tenzen asked.

"If the doc's right and she's got some sort of broken heart, it's gonna take a lot more than telepathy. She needs someone that _knows the true Akiza_. Sayer's gone and vanished, so I'm afraid we're out of options." Jack said.

"...Poor girl..." Tenzen said.

"Unless _he_ might help her..." Jack said.

With that cryptic pronouncement, Jack walks into the room and joins the doctor, nurse, and parents.

"Does he mean the Dragon of Life?" Tenzen asked.

"I don't think so, gramps." Bolt said.

Inside...

"I'm Jack Atlas; and I think I know someone who might be able to help your daughter wake up after all." Jack said.

"Like who?" Mrs Izinski asked.

"Please, tell us!" Mr Izinski said.

(Flashback)

Stardust Dragon body-slammed Black Rose Dragon, as unafraid of being hurt by the Black Rose as its master, Yusei.

(End of flashback)

"His name's Yusei Fudo." Jack said.

Jack then turn to the doctor.

"By the way, how is he?" Jack asked, looking at his little brother.

"Well, lots of his bones are a bit broken, he nearly lost some blood and there's no telling when he'll wake up." Doctor said.

Jack walk over to Leo's bedside and gently rub Leo's head.

(Meanwhile)

Martha's house, exterior, on another gray day in the Satellite. Yusei is working on his runner while nearby Blister has some cables run across the grass, attempting to bring up an image of the damage in New Domino City on his laptop. With the wheels elevated above the ground, Yusei tests the engine, and they spin just as well as before. He keeps working. Crow and the kids came by.

"Sound sweet, Yusei." Crow said.

Blister joins them, cradling his laptop with the screen open.

"Nice job." Blister said.

"Thanks, guys. It's, uh, almost ready. Blister, any news about what's been going on in New Domino City?" Yusei asked.

Blister shows them the screen.

"Hm. The whole city's in a state of chaos. The Dark Signers decided to turn ten city blocks of buildings into rubble. The only thing left is the Arcadia Movement's headquarters." Blister said.

"Do you think they went after Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Probably." Crow said.

...

...

...

"Who's Akiza?" Crow suddenly asked.

"Or else they just bought a lot of stock in bulldozers. She's in the hospital; I hacked into her records, and it sounds like she won't wake up." Blister said, ignoring Crow.

"A coma..." Yusei said, looking at his arm.

"You gonna use that Signer mojo to help? 'Cause I'm sure she needs a friend right now, just like you needed _your_ friends when you were all banged up after that duel with Kalin." Blister said.

"You're right... but I couldn't even help myself during that shadow duel. I'm sure I'd only make things worse for her." Yusei said.

They hear a helicopter overhead, and the wind starts blowing to match.

"Who could _that_ be?" Crow asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out!" Blister said.

(You guys know how Akiza's past goes. So, we'll skip it.)

Mr Izinski clenches his fists on the table. Across from him, Yusei's doing the same.

"I _need_ you... _I_ can't heal her broken heart, but _you_ can! Jack said that you cared about her!" Mr Izinski said.

"But right now I don't think I have the strength to help her." Yusei said.

Akiza's dad anxiously places his hands on top of Yusei's fists.

"But you must! Jack thinks that you just need to duel her again! He said, _your voice_ has the power to wake Akiza from her coma! _Your deck_ might be able to heal her heart!" Mr Izinski said.

"I would... but I'm in no shape to duel _anyone_ right now." Yusei said.

"But you're her last hope, please!" Mr Izinski said.

"I don't know..." Yusei said.

Martha puts her hands on her hips.

"For goodness sake, Yusei, you _can't_ turn your back on this poor girl, or so help me...! ... Unless... you're afraid to duel again." Martha said.

Yusei is silent.

"Ah, so it's true, you're still thinking about that duel with _Kalin_, right? Well you can't stay _here_. Wound's healed, bike's repaired, _what_ are you waiting for?" Martha asked.

"I, um, well, see, uh..." Yusei try to say.

Martha pinches Yusei's ear.

"Shame on you, Yusei! If you're not gonna help that young girl, then why'd I patch you up? If I've taught you _one thing_, Yusei, it's to _help your friends _and _your brother_. They're _waiting_ for you. And if everything you said about these Dark Signers, purple lights, and the end of the world is true, well then, you'll need their help. And you're sure not gonna get it by sitting in _my dining room_. I can't imagine how scared you must be..." Martha said.

Martha smiles, taking the sting out of her words.

"But you have to face that fear." Martha said.

Yusei nods, smiling. Akiza's dad stands.

"Then you'll help? Thank you!" Mr Izinski said.

Yusei stands up as well. Martha chuckles.

"And once this is all over, maybe you'll take her on a date." Martha said.

"A _what_?" Yusei asked in shock/ embarrassed. (Yusei should see the look on his face! It's so priceless!)

"I'm just saying, if you two had some sort of _connection_..." Martha said.

Yusei looks down at the table, thoroughly stunned at the idea, then retorts-

"I'm trying to save the world, not _date_!" Yusei said.

Crow and Blister bursts out laughing.

"He's already _got_ a girlfriend!" Blister said.

"Yeah, his _runner_!" Crow said.

Yusei glares at Crow, Blister and Martha as they laugh. Martha turn to Crow.

"Crow, why don't you go with them so, you can meet up with Leo. I know you two haven't seen each other for the while." Martha said.

"But... What about...?" Crow try to ask.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of those kids." Martha said.

"Well..., ok, thanks." Crow said.

A while later, white helicopter flies off into the distance, toward Domino City.

(Meanwhile)

_Roman laugh in evil ways as his Uru reach to Leo..._

With a cry of shock and horror, Leo woke up, sitting straight up in bed and wincing as the movement sent lances of pain through his bandaged body. Leo look around, knowing he's in the hospital. When Leo saw Akiza in motionless, Leo got a bit worry. So, through the pain of his body, got out of the bed, got his Duel Disk which it's a bit damage, but still works, from the bedside table, and went to Akiza.

Outside, Mrs Izinski was waiting for her husband and Yusei to come. Jack, Tenzen and Bolt are waiting outside of the hospital. When she saw Leo woke up and got out of his bed. She run to get Jack.

Back inside, Leo got to Akiza's bedside.

"Akiza..., are you right...?" Leo said.

Leo reaches out to brush a tear from Akiza's cheek. His arm starts glowing instead, and hers lights up to match. Akiza opens her eyes.

"You're awake." Leo said.

"Leo!" Yusei's voice said.

Leo turn and saw Yusei, Jack, Bolt, Tenzen, two new people and...

"Crow?" Leo asked in surprise.

"I was just passing by and I thought I'd just drop in to say hello. So, hello." Crow said, waving.

Akiza sits up on the bed; everyone else gasps in awe and relief.

"Kid...? What happened to me?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza!" Mr Izinski called.

Akiza turns, shocked and angry to see her parents there. Mr Izinski looks straight into Akiza's eyes, silently begging her to see that his intentions are good.

'_Tell by the look of that man's face, I say that is Akiza's father and I bet that red hair woman is her mother. So, she still has parents and knew them._' Leo thought in a bit of sadness.

Akiza's surprised for a moment, then angry.

"What're _they_ doing here? In case you didn't know, I've got a _new_ family! _Sayer's_ all I need now!" Akiza said.

Then, Akiza gasps as it hits her-

(Flashback)

Sayer plummets from the top floor of the Arcadia Movement Headquarters among debris, groaning with pain. Akiza can only watch as he falls into the opaque, shadowy mist below and disappears from view.

(End of Flashback)

Akiza puts her hands to her head.

"I remember...! He fell, didn't he! Into that... glow...! but he was _all_, all I had left!" Akiza said, sobbing.

Akiza suddenly, turn to her parents.

"He was more of a father to me than you _ever_ were! This is all your fault!" Akiza yelled at her parents.

"It was the Dark Signers." Yusei said.

"Stay out of this, Yusei! That _stranger _over there _ruined my life_!" Akiza said.

Mr Izinski listens, deeply hurt and worried.

"Akiza, you need to listen. Sayer was using you. He's nothing but a liar and a creep." Leo said.

"Shut up, brat! All Sayer was trying is to help you and Luna!" Akiza said.

"By locking Luna up and strap me down on the bed in a lab!" Leo said.

"He... Never mind!" Akiza yelled.

Akiza leaps across the room to a dueling distance, aided by her powers, and activates her duel disk.

"Don't do this!" Mr Izinski called out.

"I know this is hard to take in; but if you need to duel to find out who your friends are, then I'm right here." Yusei said.

"_Friends_? You mean like you _Signers_? From the moment I met you I've had my life completely torn apart, thanks to that _thing_ on my arm! And that's no one's fault... but your own!" Akiza said.

Yusei gasps; Akiza blames _him_?

"Don't you dare _blame _on my brother for he's trying to help you!" Leo said in anger.

"Help me? You all want to destroy my life!" Akiza said.

Akiza played a card.

"Well, I won't let that happen!" Akiza called.

All of the furniture in the room is blown away by the frighteningly powerful wind Akiza has called up, smashing against the walls. Leo's bandages on his head unwrap and blow away. Tenzen slammed backward into Bolt, who keeps him from being blown away. Across the room, Akiza's parents also withstand the wind; Mrs Izinski might've just fainted.

"Akiza!" Mr Izinski called out.

"Fine! Guess the only one way to protect your family, and prove that we're all trying to _help_ you, is by Dueling you!" Leo said.

Leo put his Duel Disk on and activates it.

"Move away, brat! It's Yusei I want to Duel with!" Akiza said.

"Leo, you're in no condition to duel! Let me handle this!" Yusei called out in worry.

Leo ignores Yusei.

"You know, I _figured_ you'd say that. This is why I got this!" Leo said.

Leo holds up what look like a control.

"I place the boom inside your Duel Disk before you wake up. Once I push the button on this, your Duel Disk, along with your deck, is toast! And I well remember that your Black Rose Dragon is only card there is and I don't think you wanted to lose it." Leo said.

...

"Very well. If you _insist _to _die_, so be it." Akiza said.

"Is Leo out of his mind?" Bolt asked.

"No, he wants to show Akiza that her parents do _care_ about her and wanting to help her." Jack said.

"I try to help her once. Maybe Leo could help her a lot better than me." Yusei said.

"We can only hope." Crow said.

"Let's Duel!" Leo and Akiza called out at the same time.

Akiza: 4000

Leo: 4000

"I'll be _nice_ and let you go first." Leo said.

"Why, aren't you a gentleman?" Akiza asked/joke.

Akiza draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode." Akiza said.

Evil Thorn

Level 1

Plant/Effect

Dark

100/300

A plant with a grenade with spikes appeared.

"And I think I'll activate its special ability! If I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking 300 points of damage! I can't attack on my first turn, so it seems like a good trade-off! This might stick a little!" Akiza said.

The plant explodes, shooting several sharp black thorns at Leo. They knock him over with Akiza's psychic power behind them.

Leo: 4000-3700

The thorn withers instantly as Leo starts to get up.

"Leo!" Yusei said in little bit more worry.

"It's the first round and Leo's already been knocked off his feet by Akiza's psychic powers!" Bolt said.

"And I think there's more coming." Jack said.

"The ex-champ and your friends have a reason to be worried, brat. As soon as I sacrifice _one_ Evil Thorn, _two_ take its place!" Akiza said.

Two more plants appeared.

"But her thorns don't have their special abilities." Bolt said.

"Thank goodness." Crow said.

"Yeah, but if he's trying to help Akiza by _winning_, he's gotta do better!" Tenzen said.

"And now I'll activate a spell card; it's called Closed Plant Gate! I can use it whenever there's two plant monsters on my field; the spell gives them the power to create a living wall that nothing can penetrate. That means _no_ attacks for you next round!" Akiza said.

Two plants create a wall of vines.

"Now then, I place two cards face-down. Your turn brat, have fun." Akiza said in sweetly.

"I'm _not_! Like my brother, Yusei was _doing_ at the Fortune Cup stadium, I'm trying to help _you_." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"And this move might just do the trick! I activate Pot of Greed. Now, I get to draw two more cards!" Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them.

"Next, I play this!" Leo said.

Leo played...

'_Polymerization!_' Akiza thought.

"And with this, I combine three Cyber Dragons from my hand to create Cyber End Dragon!" Leo said.

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

4000/2800

A giant, snake-like, three headed, winged robot dragon appeared.

"Our bound ship card!" Crow said.

"I'm not afraid of that overgrown toy." Akiza said.

"And why not?" Leo asked.

"Because I was prepared." Akiza said.

"What?" Leo asked in surprise.

"I play my trap, Seed Cannon! Thanks to this, you Cyber End is force into defense mode!" Akiza said.

A flower appeared then, suddenly the flower shoot out the big seed at Cyber End, fore it into defense mode, nearly knock down Leo.

"Not bad... for a plant." Leo said.

"And now, my other trap, Vine Chain!" Akiza said.

Suddenly, from the ground, the vines grow and wrap around Cyber End Dragon.

"Hey! My Cyber End!" Leo said as his robot dragon try to get free.

"Now, none of us can switch that robot into attack mode as long as this card in play! Now, you can ever stare at you dragon, make your move or end you turn." Akiza said/joke.

"Oh man. Leo almost got her." Jack said.

"Summon Cyber End Dragon on his first turn is no easy." Crow said.

"Yeah, but thanks to Akiza, Cyber End is now useless. Leo better come up with something." Yusei said.

"My turn is not done yet! I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"What good would _that_ do?" Akiza asked.

"Well, since Scopen is in attack mode, I get to summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, I tune level three Scopen with level four Boomboxen in order in Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Power Tool is great, but he can't even attack! Leo can't just play defense all game!" Bolt said.

"Next, I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"It's my Break! Draw! If your heart's fall in darkness, my deck will shine through." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon glow white.

"I'll throw down a face-down, your turn!" Leo said.

"Is that the best you can do? Well, it won't help against _this,_ I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza said.

Twilight Rose Knight

Level 3

Warrior/Tuner

Dark

1000/1000

A black armor knight appeared.

"I got a bad feeling..." Yusei said.

"And my Knight will only make it worse, 'cause now I get to summon _another_ plant-type monster from my hand, as long as it's level 4 or below! And I choose Dark Verger!" Akiza said.

Dark Verger

Level 2

Plant/Effect

Earth

0/1000

A small plant with eye on each top leave, appeared.

"But with those four monsters..." Leo said.

"You catch on quick, don't you, boy? Twilight Rose Knight tunes up all four of my monsters to you know who!" Akiza said.

(DV: Level 2)

(TRK: Level 3)

(2X ET: Level 1)

Tenzen counts on his fingers.

"Two Evil Thorns plus what else?" Tenzen asked.

"Black Verger..." Bolt said.

"... Equals Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said.

"A what dragon?" Crow asked.

"I know Yusei think by Dueling me he'll find the _good Akiza_ you knew, but she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost! I'm the Black Rose! And I Synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Fire

2400/1800

A rose like dragon appeared.

As Black Rose Dragon takes the field, another furious wind begins to blow.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bolt and Tenzen shield their faces, fighting to stay on their feet.

"This duel isn't just about winning or losing anymore, it's gonna come down to who actually _survives_!" Jack said.

"And with Leo in bad condition, he might not _survive_!" Bolt said.

"And now I activate the equip spell, Thorn of Malice! This gives my Dragon a little power boost!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon grows a few more, extra-sharp thorns.

(BRD: 2400-3000)

The spectators get an extra gust of power-laced wind.

"Please... don't..." Mr Izinski tries to say.

"Don't try to tell me what to do! You treated me like a monster! So now I'll _behave_ like one! That's who I am!" Akiza said.

"That's not true!" Yusei called out.

"It's a little late for you to try and _help_ me, Yusei! I thought you really _believed_ in me, but it was all about my mark. I'll _never_ duel for you no matter what! Got that?" Akiza said.

"Not Duel for ours, Duel _with_ ours, as friends!" Leo said.

"I don't need _friends!_ My only friend is _gone!_ And now, I make you gone in front of Yusei!" Akiza said.

Izinski watches grimly; Leo meets Akiza's eyes fiercely across the field; and the duel is ready to rage onward.

(Man, Akiza is blaming on Yusei! Leo is in no condition to Duel against Psychic Duelist 'which is Akiza' that make damage real! Will Leo help Akiza and her Parents? What will he do without his bound ship card? Just wait and see. I hope you like it. See you really soon!)


	28. Chapter 28: Rose Vs Life part 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 28: Rose Vs Life part 2**

(Last time)

"I thought you really _believed_ in me, but it was all about my mark. I'll never duel for you no matter what! Got that?" Akiza said.

(Back with the show)

Akiza's dad watches the duel silently, her mom cowering behind him.

"My little girl..." Mr Izinski whispered.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bolt and Tenzen watching from behind Leo. Akiza glares at Yusei resentfully.

"You're going to regret interfering in my life, Yusei! And your little _brother_ is going to suffer because of you! Once I remove my Evil Thorn from play, my Dragon's special ability reduces the power of one of your monsters! I could use that effect on your trapped Cyber End Dragon and also switch it into an attack mode, however, because of my Vine Chain, I can't switch it into attack mode. So I think I'll use that effect on your Power Tool Dragon!" Akiza said.

The Evil Thorn spirit appear in front of Black Rose Dragon and Black Rose eat it.

"Go, Black Binding Bloom!" Akiza called.

Four of Black Rose Dragon's thorny vines ensnare Power Tool Dragon.

(PTD: 2300-0)

"And now that Power Tool Dragon is helpless, Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza called.

Black Rose is about to attack.

"I trigger the Realize Defense trap card!" Leo said.

Power Tool breaks the vines that restrain him, switching to defense mode.

"And since my Power Tool is more defender than attacker, I can now make the most out of a _sticky_ situation." Leo said.

"Don't let that stop you, Black Rose!" Akiza called.

Black Rose Dragon attacks, whipping at Power Tool Dragon with her vines. Power Tool Dragon holds them at bay.

"I got surprise for you! By sending the Equip Spell to the Graveyard, my Power Tool-" Leo was cut off.

"I already know about Power Tool can't be destroy while he's equip! However, my Thorn of Malice equip spell won't let me destroy a monster in battle, that effect of yours is useless. Not only that, my Dragon's attack points are greater than Power Tool Dragon's defense points, you're still gonna get slammed with damage." Akiza said.

One vine got through Power Tool and slams into Leo, causing him winces in pain as the vine hit his injury body.

Leo: 3700-3200

"And I'm afraid there a lot more!" Akiza said.

"Like... what...?" Leo asked in pain.

As the vines whipping on Power Tool, some of the armor breaks off.

"What's happening with Leo's Power Tool?" Crow asked.

"Thanks to Thorn of Malice, your Power Tool Dragon is getting weaker by 600 ATK and DEF points!" Akiza said.

"It does what?" Leo asked.

(PTD: 0/2500-0/1900)

"Oh no! With Leo's monster not firing on all cylinders, Akiza's gonna blast away his Life-Points next round!" Tenzen said.

"I end my turn. _Don't_ think I'm gonna make this quick, brat. I'm going make your brother _watch you squirm_." Akiza said.

"Akiza... Let's _talk_ about this. I know you're upset and scared, but... that mark on your arm means that you're not alone. We're all in this thing together." Yusei said.

Akiza contemptuously glances at her arm, remembering the glow of its Sign.

"Don't _bother_, Yusei." Akiza said.

As Akiza speaks, her anger gives way to sadness and loneliness.

"Stop trying to reach me! I _get_ it; you're the _good guy_. You like _saving_ people. But you can't save _me_. No one can. Not now. Only one person really got me, really tried to help me. Only one person understood what it was like to be me. Dad doesn't. You don't. Just Sayer, and he's..." Akiza said.

(Flashback)

The top levels of the Arcadia Movement headquarters building fill with violent purple smoke, and Sayer falls with the debris through the centre space beyond the open walkways of the buildings, groaning with pain, face scratched and battered.

"No!" Akiza called out.

Akiza watches helplessly as he plummets into more violet smoke below.

(End of flashback)

"With him missing, there's no place left that I can call home. It's just me. And I don't feel like talking about it!" Akiza said.

"Akiza, you have to listen to me! Sayer only care about your powers, nothing more." Leo tries to explain.

"Besides, you _do_ have a home; you've _always_ had a home. With your family." Yusei said.

"That's right, Yusei." Mr Izinski said.

"Wait- my _family_? So you're saying I should go home and play house with those people over there, the ones who sent me away 'cause they thought I was a monster? I don't _think_ so! My _real_ family is _gone_! There is nowhere left for me!" Akiza said.

"Akiza, Arcadia Movement are not your real _family _and Sayer is not your real _friend_. Your real friends and family are standing behind me!" Leo said.

"Shut... up..." Akiza said.

Akiza removes the power-dampening roller from her hair, and the long bangs that support it fall down around her face. More strong winds spread out from her in waves.

"JUST, SHUT UP, BRAT!" Akiza yelled.

The spectators wince and shield their faces, then Akiza's dad risks opening his eyes.

"Akiza-!" Mr Izinski said.

Leo looks back at him, surprised, then at Akiza.

'_This is bad. The angrier Akiza gets, the stronger her power gets, and the more dangerous the situation is for everyone here, including her._' Leo thought.

The wind dies down again.

"It's my move!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at them.

'_Let's see, my Power Tool got no ATK points and with Vine Chain, my Cyber End Dragon is useless. There's only one card that might help us, now._' Leo thought.

"I play Card of Demise! This let me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five tunes, I must discard all the cards in my hand." Leo said.

Leo draw five more cards and look at them.

"Next, I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"Alright! It's Demotion! This will reduce Power Tool Dragon's Level by two." Leo said.

(PTD LV: 7-5)

"Next, I summon my good old Tuner Monster, Morphtronic Remoten." Leo said.

Morphtronic Remoten

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Earth

300/1200

A remote control appeared, then transform into a robot.

'_That monster can't do anything against Akiza's dragon..._' Jack thought.

Suddenly, it hits Jack.

'_Unless-!_' Jack thought.

"I tune level three Remoten with level five Power Tool Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Power Tool's true form." Leo said.

Leo's tuner monster disappeared and the Power Tool's armor breaks away.

"Life Stream Dragon, Let's rev it up!" Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

A yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body, appeared.

'_Hey! That's my line!_' Yusei thought.

'_So, Leo manages to summon his ace card._' Crow thought.

Life Stream has taken the field, nose-to-nose with the wicked thorns of Black Rose Dragon.

"The Dragon of Life! We're safe!" Tenzen said.

"I don't think so, gramps. Black Rose still has more ATK points than Life Stream. So, when they battle, Life Stream Dragon won't survive; and neither will Leo." Bolt said.

"Next, I activate Life Force Vase. Since I got 'Life Stream Dragon' on the field, by not having him battle this turn, I get to draw two more cards." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them. One of two cards is Power Break.

'_Perfect!_' Leo thought.

"I place one card face-down. Your move, Akiza!" Leo said.

"So what's your endgame, boy? Are you counting on Life Stream Dragon to protect you? To protect your _little friends_? Ha! Don't try to fool yourself! You can't _protect_ them! And you _certainly_ can't save _yourself_! You're gonna make Life Stream suffer for nothing! But maybe that's what you _want_, and if that's the case, I'll be more than _happy_ to be of service! Starting _right now_." Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"Go forth, my mighty beast! Attack! Slice away at Life Stream Dragon!" Akiza called.

Black Rose does, whipping Life Stream with her vines, leaving burning red cuts in a hundred places. One vine slams into Leo again, causing his injuries grow worse.

Leo: 3200-3100

"Unfortunately for your beast, Thorn of Malice prevents me from destroying it, so I get to dish out a world of hurt over and over and over again!" Akiza said.

Life Stream Dragon is left weaker.

(LSD: 2900/2400-2300/1800)

A few more vines whip toward the spectators- Yusei turns, worried- and are cut at the last moment by Life Stream's blade. The spectators look up from bracing themselves.

"Boy, this girl sure is mad." Crow said.

Life Stream growls defiantly, as though daring Akiza to do her worst.

"Akiza, there's no need for this! Please, stop! Let's talk this out!" Mr Izinski said.

"Not a chance, _dad_." Akiza said.

"Leo, your injuries are getting worse! Let me take over!" Yusei called out.

Once again, Leo ignores Yusei.

"It's my turn!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at them.

"I play my trap, Half Life. Since I got Life Stream Dragon on the field, I can select one monster on the field, it's ATK points are cut in half and I gain same amount. And I think I'll choose your Black Rose Dragon!" Leo said.

(BRD: 3000-1500)

Leo: 3100-4600

"Alright! Now, Leo's dragon is the strongest monster now!" Bolt said.

"But because of that effect, Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroy in battle this turn." Yusei said.

'_That's right, little bro, you need to get on the offensive!_' Jack thought.

"If you _won't_ listen to me, Yusei and your dad, then maybe you'll listen to the power of my deck! Life Stream Dragon, attack with Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Black Rose Dragon. Akiza takes the hit without flinching.

Akiza: 4000-3200

"Was that little move supposed to _scare_ me or something?" Akiza asked.

"No, but these three _face-downs_ might!" Leo said.

"You'll need more than that, especially since my dragon gets all of its attack points back now." Akiza said.

(BRD: 1500-3000)

"_This_ should be _fun_!" Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack his fragile fiend once again!" Akiza called.

Still cut up from before, Life Stream takes another round of vine-whipping, and one of the vines slaps Leo hard.

Leo: 4600-3900

"You oughta release Life Stream Dragon and put it out of its misery, boy. It's only going to experience more pain, as it gets weaker and weaker!" Akiza said.

(LSD: 2300/1800-1700/1200)

'_The boy is doing everything he can. He's trying to help her, to talk some sense into her; but she won't listen to anyone. I was right back then... she is a monster..._' Mr Izinski thought.

(Flashback)

Mr Izinski is being slammed against the wall by a little girl afraid of her own power, and the teenage Akiza walking away into Duel Academy.

(End of flashback)

'_No... no, what are you saying! She's just scared of herself; I didn't understand that back then because I was too afraid to be a good father. If she is a monster, then I created that monster by turning my back on her!_' Mr Izinski thought.

Suddenly, Leo fell to his knees, coughing up some blood.

"Alright, that it! I'm taking over!" Yusei said.

"Cyber End Dragon..., stop him...!" Leo called in pain.

Yusei rush to Leo, only slap back by Cyber End's tail.

"_That boy is out of his mind!_" Black Rose said.

"_You have no idea._" Life Stream said.

"_He must be the stupid kid I have ever seen_." Black Rose said.

"Hey! Who're you calling stupid, weed head?" Leo said.

"_Weed head?_" Black Rose asked.

"Leo, who on earth are you talking to?" Crow asked.

"To Black Rose Dragon." Leo said.

"You must be out of your mind. Duel monsters don't _talk_! Psychic Duelists can make Duel Monsters _real_, but not real _enough_ to talk!" Akiza said.

"_When I get out of these stupid vines, I'll crush her to dust, and her little pet dragon too!_" Cyber End said, trying to get free from the vines.

"Anyway, I Play pot of Greed. This let me draw two cards." Akiza said.

Akiza draw two more cards and look at them.

"I place one card facedown. Your move, boy." Akiza said.

Leo slowly got up, wipe the blood from his lips.

"Let's do this!" Leo said.

Leo slowly draw a card and look at it.

'_Not what I had in minds, but it's better than nothing._' Leo thought.

"I'm placing one card facedown, and ending my turn!" Leo said.

"Well. No big attacks? No big speech? What's up? You run outta things to do and say? I thought you were gonna _save_ me; given up on me already? Like _everyone else_?" Akiza asked.

"Never! No matter what, I never give up on someone who needs a friend and help!" Leo said.

"What? But-! I bet Yusei even does!" Akiza said.

"Not a chance. You can try to push me away all you want; but you should know by now that I'll _never_ give up on you. I won't do that. That's not me. No matter what happens to me, I _never_ give up on my friends!" Yusei said.

Akiza's parents gasp, as do Bolt and Tenzen. Jack and Crow watches even more intently.

"... I'm your _friend_?" Akiza asked, not believe it.

"_That's_ what Yusei was trying to show you at the Fortune Cup. And any friend of my brothers, is friend of mine. That's why I won't give up on this duel." Leo said.

"You're only saying all this stuff to make me stop. I'm no dummy, I know what you're doing. I'll say I'm sorry, everyone'll hug. And then you'll just ship me off somewhere! Well it's not gonna work!" Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

": Now I reveal my trap card, Doom Petal Countdown! I can channel this card's incredible power, by removing one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play. Then I can use that power to slam you with 300 of direct damage!" Akiza said.

Glowing purple petals shoot out from the card and heading to Leo.

"I fell for this 'we're here for you' bit once; right before my dad sent me away." Akiza said.

"Oh!" Mr Izinski said in surprise/shock.

"Remember, dad? Right before you forced me to leave and shipped me off, you told me that you _cared_ about me! Well now, the _brat_ gonna pay for your mistakes!" Akiza said.

The petals are coming closer to Leo. At the last minute Akiza's dad runs out onto the field and throws out his arms, trying to shield Leo.

"Stop this, Akiza! Stop hurting people more than you already have!" Mr Izinski called out.

"Outta the way!" Leo called out.

Mr Izinski doesn't move, but braces himself-

"I activate Life Stream Dragon special ability! you should have destroy my dragon, because as long as he's on the field, I won't take any damage from card effect!" Leo said.

Life Stream flies over Mr Izinski and land in front of him, blocking the petals.

"So, your dragon can save you from effect damage, but not from battle damage! Black Rose Dragon, cripple his decrepit creature! Now attack!" Akiza called.

Life Stream is hit again. A vine goes for Izinski, who still in front of Leo-

"You might wanna move, sir!" Leo said in Mr Izinski.

And slams Mr Izinski.

Leo: 3900-2600

Mr Izinski stops bracing himself and looks at her, eyes full of pain.

"Sorry, Akiza. I, I wasn't as good a father as I-" Izinski was cut off.

"Save it! It's all too little and too late." Akiza said.

"I admit it; I was scared of your power. I was scared of _you_." Mr Izinski said.

"Huh?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"I didn't understand your, your _abilities_. You just, you really frightened me." Mr Izinski said.

"Yeah, I _know_ all of this. That's why you decided to get rid of me. You were scared, scared of your little girl." Akiza said.

"That's right. You had powers I couldn't comprehend and that terrified me. But that's not the only reason. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to deal with you; having you around made me feel powerless. Like a failure. What I'm saying is-" Mr Izinski said.

"So wait a minute! This is about _you_ now?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, it's about me letting you down. I never stopped caring about you, Akiza. Neither did your mother. You'll always be our little girl-" Mr Izinski was cut off.

"Stop! Just stop talking, dad! No _way _am I falling for this!" Akiza said.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out.

"Due to Thorn of Malice's power, your beloved Life Stream Dragon loses 600 more attack points!" Akiza said.

Life Stream roars with pain.

(LSD: 1700/1200-1100/600)

Now from my hand, I activate the "Wonder Clover" spell. By removing one level four monster like Lord Poison, from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can give one of my monsters the power to attack twice." Akiza said.

"Akiza, please stop this!" Mr Izinski called out.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack Life Stream one more time! And this time, if my dad gets in the way, then take him out, too!" Akiza called.

One vine is heading to Mr Izinski, but was cut off be Life Stream's blade.

"Guess Life Stream is going to protect us, this time." Leo said.

Leo: 2600-500

"Whatever. I mean Life Stream Dragon's _still_ gonna lose more attack points!" Akiza said.

Life Stream gets whipped with vines again, shrieking his agony.

(LSD: 1100/600-500/0)

"Man, Life Stream's so weak now." Crow said.

Izinski looks up at Life Stream Dragon, and Leo's beast is trembling with pain and exhaustion.

"All I have to do is attack you on my next turn and you're _finished_, boy! Make the most of your next move, 'cause it'll be your last!" Akiza said.

Yusei realizes that the petals from while ago, aren't stopping. Mr Izinski is being attack by those petals.

'_Akiza is done makin' her move, but, her power's still going crazy!_' Yusei thought.

The petals' carrying wind whips Akiza's hair and clothes. Akiza opens her wild eyes.

'_...Of course! She doesn't know how to control her power!_' Yusei thought.

Akiza's dad stands slowly, and tries to walk toward her.

"Akiza..." Mr Izinski said.

"Darling, _no_!" Mrs Izinski called out in worry.

Bolt and Tenzen gasp; Jack, Yusei and Crow is paying close attention. Akiza's dad keeps walking, step by arduous step.

"My little girl... Please, give us a second chance! Come home to us, Akiza! Come home to-" Mr Izinski was cut off by the petal, cut his cheek.

"_Stay back_. I'm _not kidding_!" Akiza said.

"_Move_, sir! You're gonna get hurt!" Leo called out.

"I don't _care_! I don't care if she hurts me! After all, when _she_ was hurting I turned my back on her! When she needed me I turned away! I _won't_ turn away from her again!" Mr Izinski said.

"That all sounds really sweet, but you don't mean it!" Akiza said.

"He's _does_!" Leo called out.

""Huh?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"Give him a chance. People deserve second chances. Give your parents the opportunity to show they _care_ about you! I mean, take it from me, in a way, you're actually _really_ lucky. You have a _real family_." Leo said.

"A real family?" Akiza asked.

Akiza looks at her dad, still trying to reach her, and her mom, watching anxiously.

"No, I..." Akiza said, not believe it.

"I'm going to prove to you that you're our friend; I'm gonna risk everything to show you that we care. And you won't stop me!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I play the trap, Descending Lost Star. I can bring one Synchro back from the Graveyard in defense mode, but it's DEF become zero and it's level decreases by one. And I choose Power Tool Dragon!" Leo said.

Life Stream's cyborg form reappeared next to Life Stream.

(PTD: 2500-0)

(PTD LV: 7-6)

"Next, I play Power Break!" Leo said.

"What're you going to do with that?" Akiza asked.

"I can harness this trap's energy when I have Power Tool Dragon on my field! Now I've got the power to send all equip cards on the field, back to the owners' deck!" Leo said.

"What?" Akiza asked in surprise.

Akiza turns; Black Rose Dragon's extra thorns glow and vanish.

"My Thorn of Malice...!" Akiza said.

"Is history! Oh, and one more thing, you take 500 points of damage for each return card!" Leo said.

Suddenly, a lightning shoot out of nowhere, at Akiza.

Akiza: 3200-2700

"And since Black Rose Dragon was getting its special powers from that trap, _both_ of our dragons' attack points return to normal!" Leo said.

(BRD: 3000-2400)

(LSD: 500/0-2900/2400)

"No way!" Akiza said.

"_Yes_ way! Now, Life Stream Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon! Go, Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo called.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon is destroyed in a massive fireball.

Akiza: 2700-2200

The crazy purple petals are still blowing through the air.

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Hedge Guard. By sending this card to the graveyard, I can protect one monster from being destroyed." Akiza said.

Black Rose reappears.

"Nice try, boy, but you _had_ your chance! It's time I end this once and for all!" Akiza said.

The petals are still blowing through the air, and everyone is shielding their faces; but even as he does, Yusei's eyes are fixed on Akiza...

"It's time for me to _end_ this charade! Yusei don't care about me and neither does my father! Sayer's the only one who ever understood me, and now he's vanished from my life just like everyone else has!" Akiza said.

(BRD: 2400-1200)

"Hey, happen to Black Rose's attack points?" Tenzen asked.

"Hedge Guard may have save Akiza's dragon, but the other effect is cutting her ATK points in half." Jack said.

"Well then, I play Dust Tornado! This card let me destroy Spell or Trap card! So, say _goodbye_ to your Vine Chain trap card!" Leo said.

The tornado blow around the card, destroy it. The vines snap break as Cyber End Dragon is free.

"So what? Your Cyber End Dragon is in defense mode! Everyone knows, it can't switch mode during battle!" Akiza said.

"Akiza's right! Leo should have done that before he attack! Even if Black Rose is weak, she can use her effect!" Bolt said.

"Akiza!" Mr Izinski said.

"Dad, don't. Get back..." Akiza said.

Akiza suddenly feels small, at the centre of a maelstrom of tiny petals raging through every corner of the room.

"I- can't stop it! My powers won't _listen_ to me!" Akiza said.

Mr Izinski is getting cut by the petals.

"Stop it! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Akiza said.

Suddenly, blown by the violent winds, a large crate come flying at Akiza's dad.

"_Daddy_! No!" Akiza called out.

Akiza reaches out a hand and clenches her fist, as though to pull the object back to her with an invisible line. Mr Izinski ducks, bracing for the impact. Mere feet short of dad, it stops in midair and drops to the ground. The petals are gone. Everyone looks at Akiza, as she stands with her arm still outstretched and a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I- did it...! I was able to control my power!" Akiza said.

"Akiza..." Mr Izinski said.

Mr Izinski falls to his knees on the floor, spent. Akiza runs forward to meet him, and kneels.

"Daddy...!" Akiza said.

Mr Izinski looks up at her.

"I'm sorry." Mr Izinski said.

Akiza nods, then looks at Leo, resolute. They're still in the middle of a duel. Leo calmly, but shaking returns her gaze.

"Boy, please; finish this. End this duel. I don't wanna fight anymore." Akiza said.

Leo nodded.

"I'm doing this only 'cause you asked me to, Akiza; I play Zero Gravity! Now, 'besides Power Tool' all monsters switch mode, and that include her!" Leo said, pointing at Black Rose Dragon.

Black Rose and Life Stream switch to defense mode while Cyber End switch to attack mode. Because of Descending Lost Star's effect, Power Tool is still in defense mode. Akiza stands, supporting her dad. She nods at Leo; Leo nods back.

"The curse of the Black Rose ends now!" Leo said.

"But... Black Rose Dragon is in defense mode. Shouldn't my daughter's Life Points safe in that mode?" Mrs Izinski asked.

"Normally, it _does_, Mrs. However, if Cyber End Dragon attack a monster in defense mode that has less DEF points than Cyber End's ATK points..." Yusei said.

"The difference comes out at my Life Points." Akiza finished with a smile.

"Got that right. And that difference is just enough to take you down!" Leo said with his friendship smile.

(CED: 4000/2800)

(BRD: 1200/1800)

Akiza: 2200

"Cyber End Dragon, take out Akiza's beast with Super Strident Blaze!" Leo called.

Cyber End Dragon send a flames like beam at Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon is destroyed.

Akiza: 2200-0

Akiza hugs her dad, contented.

(A big flash later)

Akiza is waking up in her dad's arms; she must've fainted.

"Akiza... please, wake up." Mr Izinski said.

"... Daddy?" Akiza asked.

Akiza smiles weakly, and tears form in her eyes.

"I missed you." Akiza said.

Mr Izinski hugs Akiza close.

"I'm so sorry, Akiza. I should've never been afraid of you. I should've realized that you were just as frightened. I should've held you and comforted you, but I didn't. Let me start making up for that right now." Mr Izinski said.

"Thank you, dad, but, you sure you want me home? I mean, I..." Akiza said.

Akiza pulls away to look her dad in the face.

"I was _very mean_. I hurt you and mom and everyone else I ever knew-" Akiza said.

"Akiza." Yusei said.

Yusei went to Akiza and her dad.

Akiza sighs, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You got it, Yusei. If that's okay?" Akiza asked to her dad.

Yusei smiles. Akiza's dad is crying too.

"Of course." Mr Izinski said.

Akiza's mom starts crying for joy. Bolt, Tenzen, Crow, Jack and Leo are smiling. Leo, shaking, run over to join Yusei and Akiza.

"See, Akiza? It's just like Yusei said! We're all bound by our marks!" Leo said.

For the first time, the five Signers stand together, as others Signed have for millennia. Yusei rolls up his sleeve.

"It's true. These marks connect us, all of us. We share a destiny. So like it or not, we're friends." Yusei said.

Leo smile at it. Suddenly, Leo collapse to his knees, coughing up more blood. Others gathered around Leo.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Crow asked in worry.

Leo didn't answer, still coughing up blood.

"He's looks a bit pale!" Bolt said.

Leo falling, but Akiza got him.

"Get a doctor!" Akiza called out.

"Oh, Right! The doctor! Right! I'm on it!" Bolt said, rush out.

Leo badly keep his eyes open.

"Hold on, kid... hold on..." Akiza's voice said before Leo went unconscious.

(Oh my! Poor Leo! I hope he's alright. Will he make it? How would Akiza feel when she finds out the Sayer was using her? Would Luna save the Spirit with #coughing# help, #coughing#? What army did Life Stream Dragon gathered? What would Ancient Fairy Dragon feel when she find out that Life Stream is alive? Why Ancient Fairy Dragon upset about Life Stream being destroyed, anyway? Just wait and see. Until then, See you soon.)


	29. Chapter 29: Miss Strongleg and Devack's

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 29: Miss Strongleg and Devack's plan**

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bolt, Tenzen, Akiza and her parents are in the waiting room, worrying about Leo, who in other room full of doctors and nurses. Akiza feel a bit guilt and regret.

"Poor boy... I hope he's alright." Akiza said.

The doctors and nurses left the room. One of the doctors went to Yusei and his friends.

"How is he?" Yusei asked in worry.

"It look like he'll make a full recovery. He'll need to stay in bed for few days." Doctor said.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Akiza said.

Now everyone is happy as a clown...

(Meanwhile)

"What's happening?" Miss Strongleg asked.

Ok... maybe not _everyone_. Miss Stronglegs is in her office.

"Everyone disappeared without a clue. Think... think... THINK! What could have caused it?" Miss Strongleg asked to herself.

The Sector Security officer walks in.

"Madame?" officer asked.

"What?" Miss Strongleg asked.

Officer then, pull out the big wanted poster of Leo.

"I made this myself." Officer said.

Miss Strongleg grabbed the poster, angrily.

"Knock it off, you..."

Mean woman of Juvenile Facility, stopped and smirked evilly as she looked at it.

"Of course! The brat and his friends." Miss Strongleg said.

Miss Strongleg grabbed officer and pull him over.

"What do you think have caused that chaos?" Miss Strongleg asked.

"The red dragon, purple wall flames and giant black monsters with marking." Officer said.

"It's the Satellite rejects! They caused it, trying to take over the world! They already got some of our people! Well, I'll just have to save the world by force!" Miss Strongleg said.

(What? Did you really think I forgot about Miss Strongleg?)

(Meanwhile)

At Enforcers' hideout, Devack looking at the New Domino City. He's holding a staff (the one Zeman used in Spirit world. But Devack's staff is the real one as Zeman and his monkey army got the copy ones.) a massive ape spirit appeared.

"_Master, we nearly capture all the spirits. Pretty soon, we'll get Regulus and if that Dragon of Life is still alive, we'll capture him too. After all, we got perfect bait._' Massive ape said.

"Excellent! And once I got the girl, the money will be mine, all mine!" Devack said.

"_What about the boy?_" Ape asked.

"The boy's parents think he's dead, making him useless. I'll make sure that he's truly DEAD!" Devack yelled.

**Devack:**

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was real bad to feel_

Monkeys army appeared out of nowhere.

_It scared me out of my wits_

_My body falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was...REAL!_

Devack then pull out a very old newspaper front clover with the picture of the baby under the line: **Missing**. (Guess who?)

_My dream is to be rich!_

**Monkeys:**

_Ooo-Ahh-Ooo_

**Devack:**

_When the god betrayed me he made a mistake!_

**Monkeys:**

_Ooo-Ahh-Ooo_

Devack stab the staff to the ground. The purple mist came out of the staff and turn into two orbs, one showing Leo in hospital bed, other showing Luna sleeping on the sofa.

**Devack:**

_I lost my ticket to Rich-vile was lost._

_But I always got a back-up!_

_Little children beware,_

_The shadow awake!_

Devack wave the orbs away and pick up his staff.

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night evil will find them_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

_Ooh…Ooh…Ooh_

**Devack:**

_Stealing will be sweet_

**Devack and monkeys:**

_And the plan is complete!_

_In the dark of the night..._

**Devack:**

_They'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly growing!_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

Devack then stand in front of the mirror. The reflection show Devack in the nice suit and in a room full of money, lots and lots of money.

**Devack:**

_As I get rich_

_I'll rule the city!_

_Little boy and little girl..._

_Farewell!_

Devack then, walk to the stairs to walk down

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_

**Devack:**

_Terror's the least I can do!_

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh…!_

**Devack:**

_Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real._

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night_

**Devack:**

_They'll be through!_

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night_

_Evil will find them_

_Find them!_

_Ooh!_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_Doom them!_

**Devack:**

_Dear children, here's a sign_

**Devack and monkeys:**

_It's the end of the line!_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

Devack got to the ground level, went outside and stab the staff to the ground. The staff glows purple.

**Devack:**

_Come my minions,_

_Rise for your master,_

_Let your evil shine!_

The bat that was controlled Mina shoots out from the staff, but this time, it's not along. More and more bats join it.

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

**Devack:**

_Find them now,_

_Yes, fly ever faster_

**Monkeys:**

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

**Devack:**

_THEY'LL BE MINE!_

The bats fly to the New Domino City.

(Meanwhile)

Security headquarters...

"WHERE IS DIRECTOR GOODWIN?" Miss Strongleg asked.

"H-h-he's not there." Officer said in fear.

"Well, where is he?" Miss Strongleg asked.

"A-at his house." Officer said.

"Then, that where I'm going." Miss Strongleg said.

(God, dam it! Now Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and other Satellites have Dark Signers' war and Security's war. Will they make it both or will one of the wars destroy them? Just wait and see. Review and see you every soon.)


	30. Chapter 30: Leo's past part 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 30: Leo's past part 1**

Leo is on the hospital bed, hook up with life monitor and breathing mask. The other three Signers and their friends are talking.

"So, Leo is the Sixth Signer, not the Fifth?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah..." Yusei said.

Akiza walk over to Leo.

"This kid..., He risks his life to help me with my family? His parents must have raised him so well." Akiza said.

Akiza turn to see Yusei, Jack and Crow in sad look.

"Did- Did I say something wrong?" Akiza asked.

"No! Of course not." Crow said.

"It's just..., Leo doesn't have a mother or a father." Yusei said.

"What...?" Akiza asked.

"We found him on the beach when he was a baby. There's no one with him." Jack said.

"Yusei, Jack and I are the only family he has." Crow said.

"You... you mean poor Leo is an orphan?" Akiza asked.

Yusei, Jack and Crow nodded.

"... Poor kid." Tenzen said.

"I can't imagine what it's like to grow up without parents' love." Bolt asked.

"We do. The only different is, we were found when we were few months old, but we found Leo when he was few weeks old." Yusei said.

"Oh my-" Akiza said.

Crow went over to Leo clothes 'which have been move' and search through until he find Leo's locket.

"This locket was the only clue we have, but..." Crow said.

Crow open the locket.

"...it's empty." Crow said.

"Then, why keeping it?" Tenzen asked.

"Because, that is what Leo has from his family, even if they die or abandon him." Jack said.

Akiza look at Leo.

"Can you tell us about Leo's childhood?" Akiza asked.

Yusei thought about it for the moment.

"I guess we can." Yusei said.

After gather a few chairs, Yusei is starting to tell tale.

"Let's start from beginning..." Yusei said.

(Flashback: 12 years ago)

Night time in Martha's cottage... (The same night when Leo was kidnapped!)

"I want to bed!" Jack said.

"I want to go for the night walk!" Crow said.

Crow and Jack are arguing while Yusei is behind them.

"I want to go to bed!" Jack said.

"I want to go for night walk!" Crow said.

"I want to go to bed!"

"I want to go for night walk!"

"I want to go to bed!"

"I want to go to bed!"

"I want to go for- Ah, ah, ah, ah, Crow. That old _switcheroo_ trick won't work on Jack Atlas." Jack said.

"What's _switcheroo _might that be?" Crow asked.

"The one way you start saying you want to go to bed! Well, we doing what _I_ want to do, Mr Smarty Bird, and we are going to go for night walk." Jack said.

Jack went to the door. Crow smile at this _trick_ while Yusei does not laugh, on the _outside_ that is.

(Flashback: pause)

"I still can't believe I fall for that trick!" Jack said.

"Just be grateful that you did. If you didn't, we never have save Leo." Crow said.

...

"Good point..." Jack said.

Yusei laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Oh... just thinking. Who ever thought that fate lead us to little Leo that time." Yusei said.

The screen shows young Crow, carrying baby Leo while he and his friends run.

Crow: maybe it's our love of adventure...

The screen then shows Yusei, Jack and Crow, trying to change Leo's nappy.

Yusei: ...or our incredible courage...

The screen than shows Yusei, Crow and Jack, giving Leo a bath while got wet themselves.

Jack: Our valiant and fearless way of... (Soon notices the scenes and gets annoyed.) Hey! Cut it out with the freeze frames!

Earth Beast: oh... sorry.

"Anyway..." Yusei said, pushing the screen away.

"After we found and rescue Leo, we take him to someone who look after us..." Yusei said.

(Flashback: play)

At Martha's cottage, Yusei, Jack and Crow with Leo in Crow's arms, run to the place. They slowly open the door...

"And where have you three been?" Martha asked.

Yusei, Jack and Crow just stop. They're in trouble now, _big trouble_. Martha appears behind the boys before they got in.

"I told you three not to-" Martha suddenly stop when she notices a baby in Crow's arm.

"Where did you find him?" Martha asked.

"Find who? Oh, Leo!" Crow said.

"We found him on the beach alone." Yusei said.

"Well, don't you three just stand there, take him inside! He'll catch a cold." Martha said.

(Few minutes later)

Dr. Schmidt studying Leo while Martha preparing baby bottle with formulated milk.

"Well?" Martha asked.

"He seems to be a few weeks old or something." Dr Schmidt said.

"Oh my..." Martha said in surprise.

Leo slowly woke up and starting to cry. Martha took Leo from Dr Schmidt and tries to calm Leo down.

"Hush now, everything is going to be alright." Martha said.

Martha went to the living room where Yusei, Jack and Crow are. The boys were sitting on the sofa. Marta sat on her armchair, starting to feed Leo.

"Well?" Crow asked.

"Doc said this kid might be few weeks old." Martha said.

"Poor kid." Yusei said.

"What's going to happen to him?" Jack asked.

"If we don't know where his parents are, we might have to keep him." Martha said.

"Well, how hard can that be?" Yusei asked.

"Don't say that word." Jack said.

(Flashback: pause)

"And I was right. 'Cause when Leo turn three, we got to really scary part..." Jack said.

Female Signer, Bolt and gramps stare at Jack...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Parenthood." Jack said.

Akiza, Bolt and Tenzen sweatdrop at it.

"Yeah, that little boy is a real handful." Crow said.

(To Be Continued...)

(What you think? The first part of Leo's past. There's plenty more where that came from. Until then, see you soon.)


	31. Chapter 31: Leo's past part 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 31: Leo's past part 2**

(Flashback: 3 years later)

Night time at Martha's place, Yusei, Jack and Crow are sleeping on the same big bed. Someone smaller than them, walk in and shake Yusei a bit.

"Yusei?" a small person whispered.

...

"Yusei?" a small person whispered, shaking Yusei a bit harder.

...

"Yusei!" a small person whispered, shaking Yusei even harder.

Yusei woke up very tiring. He looks and sees a familiar face. It's Leo.

"I got to go." Leo said, making an agitated face.

"Go? Go where?" Yusei asked, sleepy.

"You know...go...very, very bad!" Leo said.

Yusei's eyes widen in alarm, realizing what it was Leo meant.

"Oh! That _go_! You could have just said so! Let's go!" Yusei said.

Leo follows Yusei as they run quickly trough the hallway.

"When you got to go, you got to go." Yusei said.

Next day...

"Young man, get down from here!" Crow called out.

Yusei, Jack and Crow are at the old city, near the ruin building where Leo is climbing. Leo climbs in the window as he got higher. Leo then, look out the window and look down.

"You guys looked like ants from up here!" Leo called out.

"I'm counting to three!" Crow called out.

Suddenly, the wall starting to fall along with Leo.

"Oh no." Jack said, alarmed as he realizes what is coming.

As Leo falls silently, Crow, who is unaware of what just happened, begins to count.

"1... 2..." Crow said.

As Crow said '2', the wall that was falling, land on Crow, squashing the poor bird boy. Jack jump over it to catch Leo, just in the nick of time.

"...3..." Crow finished under the wall as his arm collapsed.

Next night...

Yusei, Jack and Crow were sleeping once more...

"Yusei." Leo whispered, shaking Yusei a bit.

Leo has come back again. Yusei woke up.

"Again?" Yusei asked.

"No... I'm thirsty." Leo said, looking pathetic.

Yusei and Leo then, walk through the hallway, _again_.

"I know you are going to wake up again in about 2 hours." Yusei said.

Next day...

Leo was lying on the junk pile, which it heading to the garbage incinerator.

"Hold on, Leo! Big brother Crow will save you!" Crow said, running through the pile of junks.

Leo is about to fall in the incinerator, but Jack with Yusei holding Jack's ankles from the top, grab Leo and Yusei pull them up. Unfortunately...

...

Crow run in incinerator.

...

...

...

...

Suddenly, Crow shoot up through the roof with his backside on fire.

"My backside is on fire!" Crow said running around.

Crow run to the sea and cool himself.

Next night...

Yusei, Jack and Crow are back to sleeping once more. Leo has returned to wake the poor Yusei up.

"Yusei?" Leo whispered, looking even more miserable.

Yusei is plodding now as he and Leo walk through the hallway, _again and again_.

"I don't know why but we're going to get old walking through this hallway." Yusei said, exhausted.

Next day...

Leo was running on the car tyre down the hill with poor Crow stuck in the middle of the tyre.

Next night...

Once again, Yusei, Jack and Crow are asleep.

"Yusei?" Leo whispered, returned once more to Yusei.

"What... now...?" Yusei asked in very, very, very tired.

"Well..." Leo said.

Leo sniffed sadly.

"... I had a bad dream." Leo said.

"Oh..." Yusei said, nodding in understanding.

Yusei then, reach and pull the clover off, causing Jack and Crow to wake up.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Our little bro had a bad dream." Yusei said.

"Oh..." Crow said.

"Why don't you sleep here with ours?" Jack asked.

"There room for one small boy." Yusei said.

"Cool!" Leo said, happily as he jumps towards them.

At the hallway... well, this time, no one is walking through it. The boys are getting ready to get some sleep.

"Goodnight." Leo said.

"Sleep tight." Yusei said.

"Sweet dreams." Jack said.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Crow said then suddenly, he went back to sleep really quickly.

Leo giggles. Crow can be so funny all the time. Leo then roll on Yusei and use him as a pillow and suck his thumb. Yusei smile a bit and then went to sleep along with Jack.

(Few days later)

Leo walks through the empty street.

"I am so... BORED! Where are those three?" Leo asked.

A magazine blow by the wind, landed on Leo's face. Leo got it off and have a look at it.

"Duel Monsters? Just like what Yusei, Jack and Crow had." Leo said.

Leo look through the magazine until something got Leo's eyes.

"Morphtronic? Cool! I should go see if I can find them." Leo said.

With that, Leo went off.

(A while later)

Leo is almost at place where kids can find some cards when he bump to someone. Leo look up and meet Yusei.

"Hi Yusei." Leo said.

"Hey, little bro. Where are you off to?" Yusei asked.

"To finds some cards." Leo said, showing Yusei the magazine.

"Morphtronic?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I thought they look cool or something." Leo said.

"Well then, I'll help you out." Yusei said.

With that, Leo with one of his three big brothers, heading to the trash dump.

(Few moments later)

Yusei and Leo look around the trash. They already found fifteen Morphtronic cards.

"I found another one!" Leo called out as he picks up the Morphtronic Celfon card.

"Good job, Leo. I found five more." Yusei said.

That makes 21 cards. Leo move on to look for more until something got to his eyes. Something is shine through the trash. Leo went to is and dig out the trash until he found a small golden chest with the heart shape symbol on the lit. (Which is Leo's mark of the dragon. Just to let you know that.) The chest got many locks on each side. The symbol is glow red as well as Leo.

"What the...?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, the locks unlock and the lit slowly open. Leo look inside and found some equip spell and trap cards along with the single Synchro monster card.

"Power Tool Dragon? Cool!" Leo called out.

Leo took Power Tool Dragon and equip cards out and put the chest down then run off, looking for Yusei. As Leo went off, the chest glow and vanished.

(Few moments later)

Leo and Yusei went to Martha's place. Jack and Crow came by.

"Hey Yusei, making a new deck?" Jack asked, notice the cards in Yusei's hands.

"This is Leo's deck." Yusei said.

"Really? So, Leo wants to be a Duelist like us?" Crow asked.

"That right." Leo said.

(An hour later)

Crow is teaching Leo about Duel while Yusei and Jack talk about the Synchro monster card.

"Power Tool Dragon. I never heard of it." Jack said.

"Neither have I." Yusei said.

(Flashback: pause)

"So, Leo's Power Tool Dragon is never seen card?" Akiza asked.

"Well, sort of." Yusei said.

(To Be Continued...)

(What you think? The second part of Leo's past. There's plenty more where that came from. Until then, see you soon.)


	32. Chapter 32: Leo's past part 3

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 32: Leo's past part 3**

(Flashback: one year later)

Leo is at the play ground, _alone._ He sat on the swing. His brothers are out doing something. Leo took out his locket, 'his only treasure to his long lost family', out from his shirt and look at it. Ever since he heard about parents, he waiting for his to come, but they never came. Leo then, thought his parents were dead in the sea when he was found on the beach or they don't love him and try to drown him. Doesn't matter now, he's got Yusei, Jack and Crow as his brothers and Martha as his mother figure.

"Leo!" Martha called out from the door.

Speaking of the devil.

"Would you mind helping, preparing lunch for your brothers? They should be back." Martha said.

"Sure, Martha!" Leo said.

Leo got off of the swing, but before he went in, a golden orb appears out of nowhere.

"Wow, what is that?" Leo asked to himself.

The orb flies through the forest while Leo follows it. The orb went in abandoned fox hole. Leo reach through the hole, garb something and pull it out. It's a Duel Monster card.

"Life Stream Dragon? A dragon version of my Power Tool Dragon? COOL!" Leo called out.

Leo then runs off back to Martha's place.

(1 Hour and a half later)

Leo was mixing the stew. He was about to put his finger in it, but suddenly, without warning... Martha bops him with a metal ladle.

"Don't put your finger in the soup, young man!" Martha said.

"Sorry." Leo said, rubbing his head.

Just then, Yusei and his friends, enter the Martha's cottage with their new friend.

"Martha! There's someone that wish to live with us!" Yusei called out.

Martha walks in the living room where Yusei, Jack and Crow are with boy about Jack's age.

"Hi, I'm Kalin." Boy known as Kalin said.

"Nice to meet you, Kalin. I'm Martha." Martha said.

Kalin then, notices a green hair boy, hiding behind Martha.

"Who's the kid?" Kalin asked, pointing at Leo.

Leo just held tighter to Martha's skirt in shyness. Yusei looked over at Leo and smiled.

"This is Leo. He's Jack, Crow and my little brother we told you about." Yusei said.

Leo nodded at Kalin, Leo walked out from behind Martha.

"Well aren't you a site to see." Kalin said, ruffled Leo's hair.

"We just made lunch." Martha said.

"Cool! I'm hungry." Crow said.

"You always hungry." Jack said.

(Few hours later)

Crow and Martha were talking while Yusei, Jack, Kalin and Leo were talking, for Leo and Kalin getting along. A few moments later, Crow head to others.

"Hey, guys. Tomorrow, I'm off to meet up with a friend of mine, Robert Pearson, who look after kids. Martha and I have a talk and we both agreed that Leo should come with me so he can make some friends of his ages." Crow said.

"That's a great idea!" Yusei said.

Leo smile a bit, at least he'll have some friends.

(Next morning)

Leo and Crow are walking, holding each other hands.

"You going to like Pearson, his friend, Bolton and some kids Pearson take care of." Crow said.

A few minutes later, they at Pearson's place. When they enter, a red hair man (I think...), came by. His name is Robert Pearson.

"Hi, Crow. Who's this kid?" Pearson asked, walked over to Leo and knelled down in front of him.

"This is my little brother I told you about." Crow said.

"So, that's Leo you told me about. It's nice to meet you, kid." Pearson said, ruffled Leo's hair.

"Leo, this is Robert Pearson." Crow said.

"N-nice to m-meet you..." Leo said in shyness.

"A bit of shy, are we? Don't worry, any children are welcome. See for yourself." Pearson said, pointing at other kids.

The kids notice Crow and wave at him, then went back to what they were doing.

"Go on, little bro. Try make some friends." Crow said, giving Leo a pat on the back.

Leo slowly made his way to the kids. One of the five kids at the next table (The Kids Crow look after in the show) notices Leo.

"Hey kid, come join us!" A spiky, dark maroon hair boy named Ginga, called out.

"R-really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, there's always room for one more on this table." A blue hair girl named Hikari, said.

"Thank you." Leo said, sitting down, next to the light brown hair girl.

"You're welcome. My name is Hikari." Hikari said.

"I'm Ginga." Ginga said.

"The name's Taiga." A tan ponytail beneath a purple bandanna, boy who now called Taiga, said.

"My name is Kokoro." A light brown hair girl who now called Kokoro, said.

"I'm Daichi. What's your name?" A black bowl cut, hair boy who now called Daichi asked.

"Leo." Leo said.

"Leo? What does that name sound familiar?" Ginga asked.

"Hey! You're Crow's little brother, right?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"That so cool! We finally get to meet Crow's brother!" Ginga said.

The kids are talking and laughing.

"And get this. A year ago, Crow fall right in incinerator and got his butt fire." Leo said while laughing with his new friends.

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Crow's voice called out.

"Ignore him. Ignore him." Leo said.

(Nearly night time)

Crow and Leo head home.

"Had a good time?" Crow asked.

"Yeah! My friends show duel plate and duel bike." Leo said.

"Duel Disk and Duel Runner, you mean." Crow said.

"Oh, right." Leo said.

(That night)

Leo is in his room, couldn't sleep because his head is full about Duel Runners.

"The Duel Runners are so cool. I wish I can ride one." Leo said.

Leo went to his desk, took out a paper and pencil and began drawing. 45 minutes later, Leo's finish the drawing. The picture is Leo on his Duel Runner. Leo then, went back to bed and have a good night sleep.

(To Be Continued...)

(What you think? The third part of Leo's past. The next one will be the last one. See you really soon.)


	33. Chapter 33: Leo's past part 4

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 33: Leo's past part 4**

(Flashback: 6 years later)

Yusei and Leo are Dueling in the hideout.

Yusei's side: Stardust Dragon

Leo's side: Power Tool Dragon.

"My move. And I play One for One. By sending one monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to summon Morphtronic Lantron." Leo said.

A flashlight appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Next, I turn with level one Lantron with level seven Power Tool-" Leo was cut off by the crimson lightning orb appear between Power Tool and Lantron.

The same crimson lightning zapping around Leo's Duel Disk as well.

"Action prohibited." The computer from Leo's Duel Disk said.

"Again?" Leo asked.

Yusei turn off the Duel Disk and went to Leo.

"That was at least ten times that happen." Yusei said.

Leo took out Life Stream Dragon from his deck.

"Why does it keep doing that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll figure it out." Yusei said, heading to his first Duel Runner.

"It looks so cool. When are you doing the test-run?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." Yusei said.

"Cool! I'll go tell Crow and Jack!" Leo said starting running.

"Ok- JACK! Hold it, Leo!" Yusei called out.

"Why?" Leo asked when he stopped.

"You know what happen between me and Jack." Yusei said.

"Please?" Leo asked.

"I don't know..." Yusei said.

"Pretty, please?" Leo asked, with his pleasing eyes looking at Yusei.

Yusei knew he couldn't say no with Leo's pleasing eyes looking at him, he sighed.

"Alright, but only if he want to." Yusei give in.

Suddenly, without warning, Leo hugs his big brother. It surprise Yusei. Then Leo went off.

"_Works every time._" Leo whispered to himself.

(The day after Jack's betrayal)

Leo is at the beach where his three big brothers found and save him. Leo was heartbroken because Jack has betrayed and used him.

"I can't believe Jack abandoned me- I mean Yusei and his friends just to prove he's the best." Leo said to himself.

A newspaper flies from New Domino City and landed near Leo. Leo picks it up and looks at it. It's got picture of Jack with his new Duel Runner under the line: **Jack Atlas, the King of Turbo Duel**. The tears slowly starting to fall from Leo's sad eyes. Leo wipes his tears in angry.

"I must get him back, but how?" Leo asked to himself.

Leo then, walks through the empty street. Suddenly, a sound of Sector Security's Duel Runner heading Leo's way. Leo hides in the ruin building and watch the Securities rides off. Then Leo got an idea... and an impossible idea. Leo got a wonderful, impossible idea.

"There's only to get to Jack and make him pay. I need to build myself a..._ Duel Runner!_" Leo said.

(Half of hour later)

Leo got to Yusei's home-made room, grabbing some Yusei's tools and put them in an old wagon. Then, Leo went in his room and pulls something from under his bed. It's a home-made blueprint of kid size Duel Runner. With everything he needs, Leo pull the wagon to the junk pile. But then, he realizes something.

"To get all the parts I need, I'll need some help. I can't asked Yusei, Crow and _even_ Martha, so there's only five people I can asked. And I know they'll say yes." Leo said.

A few moments later...

"No way!" Hikari said.

Leo and his friends are at Crow's hideout.

"We can't disobey. Sorry Leo, but you are on your own." Hikari said before she went off...

...but Ginga and Taiga got each side of Hikari, pick her up and turn her around.

"We'll help." Kokoro said.

"You will?" Leo asked.

"We will?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, it might be fun, making a real kid size Duel Runner." Daichi said.

Hikari look at smiling face Leo.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... alright! But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." Hikari said.

"Fair deal." Leo said.

With that, the kids went junk pile to collect some parts.

(Few hours later)

Yusei, Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are at the hideout, working on Yusei's engine of Yusei's new Duel Runner. Yusei went in his home-made room to get some tools, only to find out that some of his tools are missing. Yusei look everywhere, but can't find them. Yusei came out.

"As anyone see my tools?" Yusei asked.

"No." Tank said.

"Maybe Leo has sees them." Rally said.

"Speaking of which. Where is Leo?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Jack left to New Domino City." Nervin said.

Yusei and his friends went out of the hideout. Just then, they saw Kokoro and Hikari pasting by with some parts.

"Those two are ones of the kids Crow look after since Pearson disappeared. What are they up two with those parts?" Yusei asked.

Yusei and his friends quietly follow the girls to Pearson's old burn home. When they got there, they saw Leo and his friends in front of something under the clover.

"Hi Yusei." Leo said.

"Hi Leo. What are you kids up- Hey, those are my tools." Yusei said after discover his tools and the table next to covered item.

"Oh! Well... I sort of... borrowed them." Leo said.

"Leo, why did you take my tools without asking first?" Yusei asked.

"Leo was working on building his very own Duel Runner so he can get to New Domino City, get back at Jack and get his best card back." Kokoro said.

Leo slapped his own forehead.

"Building his own Duel Runner, you say?" Yusei asked.

"It was Leo's idea!" Hikari said.

"You couldn't wait to say that, can you?" Leo asked.

Yusei got to the covered item and remove the clover, revealing the unfinished engine.

"We... nearly finish it... when you came by." Leo said in nervous.

...

...

"Let take it back to our hideout." Yusei said.

"What?" everyone asked in surprise.

"You mean you not going to destroy it?" Leo asked.

"Or stopping Leo for building one?" Rally asked.

"Or tell Leo that 'the rule say no kids riding a Duel Runner'?" Tank asked.

"In the Satellite, rules are made to be broken." Yusei said.

"Wow Leo, is this the plan of your Duel Runner?" Rally asked, holding Leo's blueprint.

"Yeah, it is." Leo said.

"Let me have a look." Yusei said.

Yusei took a plan and look at it. Slowly, Yusei make a smile.

"You thought of everything, have you?" Yusei asked.

Leo just scratched the back of his head.

"You kids better get back to Crow's hideout before he gets worried." Yusei said.

The kids nodded, said goodbye to their best friend and went off.

Few moments later, they manage to get the engine to the hideout and set to work on two Duel Runners.

(End of Flashback)

"It was a long and hard work but it was worth it." Yusei said.

"Well, that was a sad day for poor Leo." Akiza said.

"Well, that all in the past now. We all back together with new friends." Crow asked.

"...Crow is right..." a weak voice said.

Everyone look at the Leo who slowly waking up and slowly and weakly remove the breathing mask.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"A bit ok." Leo said.

"You give us a scared." Akiza said.

"...Sorry." Leo asked with a bit of smile.

"Ok, guys. Leo still needs his rest. We'll come back later." Yusei said.

Others nodded and left the room. Before close the door, Yusei turn to Leo.

"Rest well and for once, stay in that bed." Yusei said before he shut the door.

Leo laughs a bit and resting.

(What you think? The last part of Leo's past. I hope you like it. See you soon.)


	34. Chapter 34: Nightmare Monkey

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 34: Nightmare Monkey**

Mina shows Yusei and Akiza a video. On screen children undergo fearful and painful experiments. First one is an image of a little boy with brown eyes and hair, listed in a huge database as 078. The database scrolls through hundreds of little kids, boys and girls, and selects another, which highlights red. We see a video clip. The kid onscreen, with light brown hair, with no shirt on and wires sticking out of his arms, is approached by a machine that looks similar to the machine that prints tracking dye. More machines approach from other directions.

"_Just hold on, I- I didn't sign up for all this!" a kid said in fear._

The onscreen video cuts to the same kid wearing a duel disk and a blue long-sleeve shirt. He plays a card on his duel disk, and a pillar across the arena explodes.

Akiza turns away from the monitor, and Yusei looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

On screen, the same kid is crying out, surrounded by crackling energy.

"Don't worry, he's not in any pain. The child is actually _creating_ that electrostatic force field, with his telekinetic abilities. We found his file in the Arcadia building. Apparently Sayer was a master manipulator who would take in duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear." Mina said.

'_Could it be true? Was Sayer really doing that to people? Was Misty telling the truth?_' Akiza thought.

(Flashback)

"_I've waited a long time for this, miss whatever-you-call-yourself. I want my brother back!" Misty said._

"_Huh? Your brother? But I don't know him. Why do you think I do?" Akiza asked._

"_Enough lies. I want answers, and I want them now, Miss Akiza! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, stole him." Misty said._

(End of Flashback)

'_If he was recruited, that means Misty's brother could be one of the ones that vanished!_' Akiza asked.

Yusei is watching Akiza's face.

"I'm sorry, Akiza. I know this has to come as a shock after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys." Mina said.

Mina takes a breath and walks over to Akiza.

"The true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists he could use to try and take over the world. You were just another soldier that he was training for the battlefield to fight. It's all here." Mina said.

Mina shows Akiza a translucent computerized clipboard that shows the database; Akiza's picture is also there, under number 125.

"He was using you." Mina said.

Akiza gasps, stares at the image, and runs out of the room.

"You can't run away from the truth, Akiza, we need your help! You have the mark of the Dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers! Please come back!" Mina called out.

Mina sighs; Akiza isn't coming back... Yusei walks out after Akiza.

"We can't do this without her, Yusei!" Mina called out.

The door closes behind Yusei.

(Meanwhile)

In a small cafe within the Security headquarters building, Akiza sits at a table beside a plate-glass window, staring down at her folded hands on the tabletop.

'_How could you betray me, Sayer?_' Akiza thought.

Yusei approaches her.

"Akiza..." Yusei said.

"...I can't be mad at Sayer, Yusei." Akiza said.

"Huh?" Yusei asked.

"He... offered me a home when no one else would take me in. So he used me. I guess I used _him_ so I could feel safe. Now he's vanished, and despite what he's done, I'm sad." Akiza said, shaking her shoulders.

"I'd be worried if you weren't." Yusei said.

"Huh?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"You have a good heart. That's why we all came here to help you out. It's not about all the psychic powers; it's about who you are as a person. There's a goodness I felt in you when we first dueled. That's why I wanted you as a friend." Yusei said.

Akiza smiles through her tears.

"A friend." Akiza said.

Yusei rolls up his sleeve and shows his Sign mark.

"When Leo's recovered, we'll find out how to take these Dark Signers out together." Yusei said.

"Together...!" Akiza said, hopeful.

Akiza lays a hand on her right arm, to the Sign mark beneath her glove. A few minutes later, Akiza got up and went off.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked.

"Getting my Duel Disk. And, if I remember correctly, it's my turn to watch Leo." Akiza said.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Let's just say, I starting to like this kid." Akiza said before went off.

(Half of hour later)

Mina gives Akiza her Duel Disk back.

"I scanned your Duel Disk while you away and there are no bomb." Mina said.

"But... Leo said he places a bomb in my Duel Disk before the Duel. He says so himself and he even show the control of it." Akiza said.

"My best guess is that before he woke you up, Leo pick up the control of the hospital bed and making you think he place the bomb." Mina said.

"So, in other words, I'm been tricked." Akiza said.

"That would be it." Mina said.

Akiza just stand then, slowly starting to giggle.

"I like that kid, he's full of surprises." Akiza said.

Suddenly...

"SIMINGTON! What is Black Rose doing here?" Miss Strongleg asked as she enters the room Mina and Akiza are.

"_Akiza_ was telling me about Sayer and Arcadia Movement." Mina said.

"Then she on our side? Good. We could use her for the incoming battle that fool Director Goodwin refused." Miss Strongleg said.

"Battle?" Mina asked.

"What battle?" Akiza asked, hoping that Miss Strongleg is talking about the Dark Signers.

"We are going to destroy the Satellite rejects once and for all." Miss Strongleg said.

"No! You can't do that!" Akiza protested.

Miss Strongleg glared while the Security officers gather around.

"Oh, can't I?" Miss Strongleg asked.

"Look, you don't have to do this." Akiza said.

"Why not?" Officer one asked.

"I made friends with some of them." Akiza asked.

"You, what?" Officer two asked, surprise.

"The criminals?" Officer one asked, in concern.

"Not all of them are criminals. They are people like us, who force to suffer from less food and water." Akiza said.

"They're just lowlife fools." Officer three said.

"They are people like us! They are no different than us. They even play Duel Monsters like we do." Akiza said.

"Come to think of it. Leo and Yusei always play Duel together just for fun and lesson." Trudge said.

Suddenly, Miss Strongleg grabs Trudge by the shirt and throws him over the other side of the room.

"They don't want to play games, you fools! They want to kill us, all of us! That boy and his _friends_ already took some of the people, even some of the Securities, and will do the same to us!" Miss Strongleg said.

"But it was the _Dark Signers_ who did _this_!" Akiza said.

"Dark Signers?" Officer two asked.

"And I supposed you _friends_ told you this?" Miss Strongleg asked, smirked.

"That and I Dueled one of the Dark Signers." Akiza said.

"Well, do you know what I think?" Miss Strongleg asked.

"What?" Akiza asked.

"I think you are LYING! Trying to save your friends from the death. There are no _Dark Signers_. Only the Satellite rejects those are evil." Miss Strongleg said.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Akiza said.

"Enough! If Goodwin is not doing anything about this madness from the Satellite then I will. In two weeks, we'll attack them!" Miss Strongleg said, went out.

Security officers went off while Mina checks on Trudge.

"Are you ok? Say something." Mina said.

"...I'm only three and half years old..." Trudge said in dizzy.

"Besides that." Mina said.

Mina turns to Akiza.

"I think he'll be alright." Mina said.

"Why is she acting this way?" Akiza asked.

"She always acts this way. I wouldn't be surprised if Goodwin fired her." Mina said.

"We better warn Yusei." Akiza said.

"You're right." Mina said.

With that, Mina and Akiza went off.

(Few hours later)

"I see. So, Miss Strongleg thinks the Satellite people causing people to disappear and Dark Signers are not real?" Yusei asked.

"That's right." Mina said.

"Guess that mean we need to lay low for the while." Crow said.

"What about Leo? He's still in the hospital alone." Akiza said.

"Akiza's right. We need to be a night guard." Yusei said.

"I'll come to. You'll need this badge to enter the hospital during the night." Mina said, hold up her Sector Security badge.

"Alright. Let's go." Yusei said.

And with that, the Signers and their friend went off.

(Night time in the hospital)

Mina enters the room where the Signers are, while carrying some blankets.

"The Doctor said we can sleep here and Leo may leave the hospital in the morning." Mina said.

"Yes! Finally I get to get out of this bed!" Leo said.

"Leo, this is a hospital. Keep it down." Akiza said.

"Oh, sorry." Leo said.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Jack said.

"Yeah, you're right." Crow said.

After a few good night to each other, the Signers and their friend went to sleep, unknown that a bat was spying on them.

(Meanwhile)

Devack was watching the orb from is staff which show Leo from his spy bat.

"Sweet dream, boy. Or should I say _sweet nightmare_?" Devack said with an evil smile.

(Back with the Signers)

The spy bat along with five other bats, enter the room. The bats fly around the room. Then, three bats turn into purple smokes and enter in Leo's head while other three turn into butterflies.

(Leo's dream)

_Leo woke up on the hill where a little girl walks to him. With the half of her hands, the butterflies fly to Leo and around him._

(Real world)

Leo, even still asleep, sits up. Leo got out of bed and sleep walk to the door which it opened by some sort of magic. As Leo sleep walk through the hall, Kuribon and Morphtronics appearing, trying to wake Leo up. Cyber Dragon appeared as well.

"_Master Leo. You must wake up._" Cyber Dragon said.

Leo can't hear them. Suddenly waves pulse out from nowhere, forcing them away. Leo then, climbing up the stairs like climbing up the hill...

(Leo's dream)

_...Which he is, following the small girl which act like Leo's little sister in Leo's dream._

"_Come on, big brother!" Leo's sister called._

_When they on the hill, Leo and his dream sister walk over the log. At the end of the log, Leo's dream older brother waves at them then jump off the cliff and the sound of the water splash was heard._

(Real world)

Leo is on the hospital roof. His Signer Mark suddenly starting to glow.

(Meanwhile)

Luna's mark starting to glow. Luna sleepy, move her arm under her bed pillow.

(Meanwhile)

The red lights glow around.

"...Can someone, turn off the lights." Crow said, tired.

"It's not the lights. It's our marks." Akiza said, looking at her glowing mark.

"But why?" Jack asked.

Akiza then, notice Leo is gone.

"Leo!" Akiza said.

Everyone got out of the room.

"Split up!" Yusei said.

And with that, Jack went down stairs, Yusei went left hall, Crow went right hall, Mina went to asked the doctors and nurses that working in night and Akiza went up stairs.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is now standing on the edge of the hospital.

(Leo's dream)

_Leo looking down from the cliff. There is a huge lake where his dream parents and big brother are swimming._

"_Hello, sweetheart!" Leo's dream mother called out._

"_Hello!" Leo called back._

"_Jump in! Jump!" Leo's dream father called out._

_Leo's dream sister indeed, jump in, splashing the dream family. Leo is laughing at this._

(Real world)

Akiza just got to the roof. Akiza realize that Leo in his sleep, is going to jump.

"Leo, stop!" Akiza yelled as she run to Leo to stop him.

Leo stopped.

"...Akiza...?" Leo asked in his sleep.

(Leo's dream)

"_Yes, jump!" Dream father said as he suddenly transform into an ape._

"_The Minus __**Curse!**__" the ape said as he grows to a giant._

_The field has changes. Now there just a lake of lava with the rock tower in the centre and Leo is on the top of tower. A giant ape towering the tower and the bats flies around._

"_**Jump!**__" Giant ape yelled._

_Leo stared and screams of fear._

"_**Jump!**__" Giant ape yelled._

_A monkey garb Leo's arm, trying to pull Leo over. Another monkey run behind Leo and wrap it's arms around Leo..._

(Real world)

...which it's actually Akiza, got Leo before he fall. Leo still in his sleep, struggles to get free from Akiza's hold. Akiza move away from the edge and set Leo down.

"Leo, wake up!" Akiza said, trying to wake Leo up.

Leo woke up, look around.

"The Minus Curse!" Leo said.

"The what curse? What are you talking about?" Akiza asked in confused.

"It was so scary at the end." Leo whispered in fear.

Akiza knee down and comfort him.

"It was a nightmare. It's alright. You're safe now." Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

Devack was watching everything from the orb and well... let's just say, he's not very happy.

"Curses! Curses! Oh well, if at first you don't succeed... try, try _again_. Right now, I think it's time I move the _s__pecial guest_ to her _s__pecial room_." Devack said.

(What you think? Look like Devack is up to his own tricks. What's he up to next time? Just wait and see. See you really soon!)


	35. Chapter 35: The Signs of Time

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 35: The Signs of Time**

At the Ancient Fairy Dragon's rock, massive ape named Zeman the Ape King, stand in front of the rock with his monkey minions.

"Time to take Ancient Fairy Dragon to her new room." Zeman said.

The monkey minions turn their staffs into chains and throw the end of the chain to the rock. The chains went in the rock and got something.

"We got her!" Monkey guard one said.

With that, Zeman use his staff to free Ancient Fairy Dragon who now in chains, from the rock.

"What's going on?" Ancient Fairy asked as she struggles to get free.

One of the monkey minions got on Ancient Fairy's head and tie a rope around her mouth.

"You are coming with us. Away with her! But gently, my minions. Gently." Zeman said.

The monkey minions dragged the dragoness away.

"We want her look nice and pretty for her _friend_." Zeman said.

(Meanwhile)

Luna woke up, got dress and went to get some breakfast. After having breakfast, there's a knock on the door. Luna answers the door which reveals Mina.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

Mina holds up her Sector Security badge.

"Director Goodwin would like to see you about the mark on your arm." Mina said.

"The Signer mark." Luna said, looking at her mark.

"That's right. Director Goodwin will tell you and the other Signers about it." Mina said.

(Few hours later)

A car drives toward a distant island. Moments later, Mina, Jack, Yusei, Crow, Leo, Akiza, and Luna are standing outside of the limo that brought them there. All together, the five Signers make an impressive picture, and all of them look wary.

"Goodwin sure has a _huge_ mansion." Leo said.

Speaking of the devil, Goodwin emerges from the doorway in front of them.

"Thank you all for coming." Goodwin said.

Mina bows; the others don't move. Cyber Dragon appeared besides Leo.

"_I got a bad feeling about this, Master Leo._" Cyber Dragon said.

"So do I. But I need to know more about the marks and Dark Signers." Leo whispered.

Cyber Dragon nodded and vanished

"I've waited a long time for this moment; the four- I mean five Signers standing here all together. It is with great honor that I welcome you all to my home." Goodwin said.

Goodwin bows.

"I'm here to serve you." Goodwin said.

"Right. The only thing _you've_ ever served is a tennis ball." Jack muttered.

"Jack is right. Goodwin's played us since the very beginning. I mean he's the one who threatened your friends in the Satellite, just to make you duel in that tournament to see if you were actually a Signer. And he had hired Professor Frank to hypnotized Leo to make him lose before he knows Leo is the Sixth Signer. How could you ever trust a guy like that?" Akiza said to Yusei.

"You're right. I can't, but he seems to be the only one who knows what's happening. And with everything that's at stake, I can't risk not giving him a second chance. If Goodwin's the only one who has a plan, I have to trust him." Yusei said to Akiza.

"Well, when you put it like that. You can count me in, okay?" Akiza asked to Yusei.

"Glad to know that I got your support." Yusei said to Akiza.

Crow steps forward to address Goodwin.

"So Goodwin, why'd you invite us here?" Crow asked.

Goodwin looks at Crow; the expression on his face would peel varnish.

"I don't recall anyone inviting _you_. You should probably go back to the Satellite now." Goodwin said.

Crow growled at it.

"No! You want me, Yusei and Jack, Crow stays with us." Leo said, standing besides his brother Crow.

Yusei and Jack nodded in agreement. Leo doesn't blink as he looks up at Goodwin; he looks back at him with the nasty look he turned on Crow, then softens, and nods.

"Just no pets, okay?" Goodwin asked.

Cyber End Dragon appeared.

"_Who's he calling a pet?_" Cyber End asked in angry.

"Calm down, Cyber End. I don't think he meant you or the Duel Monsters." Leo said.

'_Interesting... so, the boy has the same gift as the girl has. So, the boy and the girl look alike and had same gifts._' Goodwin thought.

"Now that's out of the way, shall we go inside?" Goodwin asked.

A moment later, they're walking down the carved stone hallway lined with torches. Goodwin leads, flanked by Jack and Yusei, then Akiza and the young Signers behind. Leo looks around.

"Where are we going, Mister Goodwin?" Luna asked.

"To a very special room that holds the answers you seek." Goodwin said.

"Last _I_ was here, I was left with more _questions_ than answers!" Jack said.

"Funny. Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title match, Jack!" Goodwin said.

Before them, the intricately-engraved stone door opens on its own. Goodwin leads them inside, and it closes behind them, leaving them in the dark- then the floor lights up an eerie red, and the air around and above them is a starry sky.

"Look!" Akiza said.

"What... What is it?" Yusei asked.

The light from the floor is cast by the Seal of the Crimson Dragon, carved into the floor and lit up red, surrounding the Stairway- it is a small pyramid, a stair to the shadowy ceiling. The archway before it bears the Seal of the Crimson Dragon without the Dragon's Heart mark, carved.

"What's that shape?" Yusei asked.

"It looks like all of our Signs!" Luna said.

"All except mine." Leo whispered, looking at his mark.

"The Crimson Dragon..." Akiza said.

Goodwin has walked toward the stair, and turns, standing before it, to address them.

"Correct! It is the symbol that binds you all and defines you as Signers, protectors of the world!" Goodwin said.

Five Signs gleam in the darkness, and Jack, Yusei, Leo, Akiza, and Luna's arms light up. Suddenly, Leo's arm light even brighter.

"What the...?" Leo asked.

At the hand of the Crimson Dragon Seal, the Heart of the Crimson Dragon has drawn in the hand. Around the Stairway, a smaller ghost of the Crimson Dragon appears, belling.

"So that's the Crimson Dragon?" Crow asked.

"Look familiar, Jack and Leo?" Yusei asked.

(Flashback)

_Jack got Red Dragon Archfiend and no face-down cards while Yusei got Stardust Dragon and one face-down card._

"_Go, Yusei!" Leo called._

_Suddenly, Leo, Yusei and Jack's arms begin to throb. Just then, a mysterious red dragon appears._

Yusei: Jack and I had a turbo-duel while Leo watches. It was an empty stadium; just ourselves, our runners, and our decks. And then, when our dragons attacked each other, something appeared.

Jack: Not just _something_. It was the Crimson Dragon.

"_What is that?" Yusei asked._

"_I don't know." Jack said._

_Leo, Yusei and Jack's eyes glow red._

Goodwin: Exactly. It had chosen to instill its power in each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time, at this place!

(End of flashback)

"_Influencing our lives?_ Whaddaya mean, the Dragon has some sort of _control_ over all of us?" Yusei asked.

"What are we, puppets?" Leo asked.

"Nobody tells me what to do! This is _my_ life, okay? I'm the one in the driver's seat, pal!" Jack said.

"Then you think this is all a _coincidence_? Leaving the Satellite, finding Yusei and Leo, and meeting the others? In your hearts, you've each known that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life. That's the Dragon's spirit, guiding you." Goodwin said.

"But why all of us?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah? Sure, I know we're good with a deck." Leo said.

"This goes far beyond your skills as a duelist. The Crimson Dragon sensed the strength in your hearts, and chose the four or should I say _five_ of you to take on the Army of Shadows. _This has always been your destiny!_" Goodwin said.

At the back of the group, Akiza is struck by Goodwin's words.

"Is he telling the truth? My destiny?" Akiza muttered.

Akiza looks at her arm, and as she speaks...

(Flashback)

_Akiza's dad is slammed against the wall, the room in flames; her mother looks on in fear. Akiza, a five year old girl, stood there bemused and frightened, arm aglow._

Akiza: I always thought I was a monster, a witch. What kind of hero am I supposed to be?

_A fiery explosion blooms before teenage Akiza and her Violet Witch, throwing her opponent to the ground, an Obelisk boy who would someday become Commander Koda. He looks up at the girl and her monster, wreathed in violent purple flames._

Akiza: I've hurt everything I've cared about; my family, my school- even Sayer.

_Another of Akiza's Duel Academy duels; a dark-haired girl wearing a duel disk cowers as though the roof is about to come down; chunks of stone are sticking up erratically from the ground, and atop the rubble, beneath the hole in the ceiling, stands Akiza wearing the other duel disk; every onlooker stares up at her in fear._

Goodwin: I sense your doubt, Akiza. But it was that very power that brought you to us.

_Leo, Yusei, Bolt and Tenzen look at Black Rose, masked and cloaked._

Goodwin: Would Yusei and Luna ever have found you if not for the legends of the Black Rose? The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are...

_Akiza sees the glowing Sign on Leo's arm- and reacts with alarm!_

(End of Flashback)

"...But _because of_ it! I fear this final battle may require abilities such as yours. Each of you fill a unique need in the mosaic of the Crimson Dragon's dueling strategy, including the smallest of us. That's _you_, dear Luna." Goodwin said, looking at Luna.

Luna gasps.

"Tell us about your special gift." Goodwin said.

Luna stares at her Sign in turn...

(Flashback)

_A younger version of Luna plays there with Duel Monsters Spirits._

Luna: I don't really know if it's a _gift_. I mean, I didn't get it for my birthday or anything, but sometimes when I duel, I get transported to a strange land.

_When she finish, young Luna places garland of flowers on Kuribon, as a crown._

Luna: It's some sort of spirit world, where all the duel monsters are real. We'd play, and laugh, and-

Leo: we get the point!

Luna: shut up, Satellite boy!

_Ancient Fairy Dragon, in its prime watches over them._

Luna: _Anyway_, that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon. She was in charge, like the head spirit I guess. I was having fun there, but I decide to go home Cause since I was a baby, I feel like I'm missing something. I don't know what, but my heart told me to look for it...

_Ancient Fairy Dragon made a glowing white orb appeared around young Luna and send her home._

Luna: So, Ancient Fairy Dragon send me home.

_Leo, Luna, Sunlight Unicorn and the golden orb stops at the dry reminiscent of a river, where a large crag stands behind it._

Luna: The moment I left, somehow the darkness took over the Spirit World and I feel like I have to save it.

(End of Flashback)

"I bet Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of the duel monsters who fought the Army of Shadows. She's part of the Crimson Dragon, and she chose you to help." Leo said.

(Flashback)

_Leo and Jack, Life Stream and Archfiend soaring above, approach the Stairway of the Dragon on their runners, riding a pathway of white light._

Goodwin: You see? You _all_ have gifts; Jack and Yusei were even able to glimpse into the past. They showed you the People of the Stars, and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or City, pro or amateur...

_The Signers see masses of people gathered below the stair, and five individuals, each with his or her arms up stretched, each bearing a glowing sign on his or her arm._

(End of Flashback)

The Crimson Dragon is still floating before them, twined around the Stairway.

"All of us are on the same side now. The side of light, of life. The side of the Crimson Dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, hoping you can stop the end of the world." Goodwin said.

"And all this time, I just wanted it gone..." Akiza said.

"So what do we do now? What's our plan?" Luna asked.

The Crimson Dragon bells and disappears; the five Signs fade.

"The glow's gone!" Yusei said.

"Goodwin, I know I'm not a Signer, but since Leo is the _Sixth Signer_, aren't there supposed to be _six_ of them? So when's the last chosen one gonna show?" Crow asked.

"Big brother Crow is right, what destiny's eighty percent?" Leo asked.

"I promise the fifth Signer is ready to join our fight. For safety reasons, I'm forced to keep their identity a secret. But know that when you face true danger, they will appear, along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon!" Goodwin said.

The Signers and Crow gasped in surprise.

"So? We're all here. What do we do now?" Yusei asked.

"First a history lesson." Goodwin said.

Goodwin raises a hand, and there's a blinding flash; the Signers and Crow shield their eyes. When they look again, they're standing on thin air, high above the Nazca Lines, which are still there in this vision.

"Now, for those of you hearing this for the first time, thousands of years ago, a huge war was fought, and the Crimson Dragon defeated the Army of Shadows. Afraid that the Shadows would one day return to destroy the world, the Crimson Dragon locked them underground. Magic symbols were carved into the earth, trapping their essence for millennia. In time, the shadows were forgotten, and their prison became a tourist destination. But they weren't willing to stay defeated; they wanted revenge!" Goodwin said.

Beneath them, the spider Line starts to glow purple.

"The dark power of the shadows have been seeping into our world, infecting it." Goodwin said.

"What do you mean _infecting_?" Yusei asked.

(Flashback)

_A cloaked stranger holds up his arm and it glows. When he began a duel against Yusei, a flaming purple ring flared up around the duel. When he attacked, it sent Yusei flying backward into the wall, then crashing to the ground._

Goodwin: Finding hosts to do their evil bidding. The Dark Signers have been using shadow drones to scout your abilities. And their goal is as simple as it is cruel- they want to send you Signers to the netherworld, so you can't summon the Crimson Dragon when the Shadow Army rises.

_The duel beginning in the hospital. As the ring of flames springs up, the other floors of the hospital are assailed with winds and all the lights go out._

Goodwin: They use magic to create an inescapable duel field, where all the damage is real.

_Yusei's duel against a drone, when a drone performs the Dark Synchro Summon._

Yusei: And you should see their cards. They duel with a dark deck or something.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!_ _Come forth, Frozen Fitzgerald!" A drone called out._

Yusei: I've seen more than one up close, and so far instead of using a normal monster, each one comboed with a dark tuner. They must summon them with that negative energy Goodwin was talking about.

(End of flashback)

"Yes; they thrive on negative emotions, which is why they appeared in the Satellite. They were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to a bright flame." Goodwin said.

"Then why did they come to New Domino City?" Leo asked.

"In theory, Sayer's evil plot to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the Dark Signers. Unfortunately now with the destruction, and innocent people vanishing from the streets, the city is cloaked in a shadow of despair." Goodwin said.

"Which means the Dark Signers get even _more_ power, _don't_ they?" Yusei asked.

(Flashback)

_Kalin's two ghost tokens spiral together into the air and form the clenched stone fist that summons an Earthbound Immortal. Dozens of drones cry out and are absorbed into the awakening behemoth._

Goodwin: I'm afraid so. The more people who lose hope and become depressed, the stronger the Dark Signers become. Their beasts require this dark energy, and once there is enough these powerful creatures absorb it so that they may become whole.

(End of flashback)

"What do we do? Are they all gone for good?" Yusei asked.

Luna nervously shakes a bit.

"Until the Army of Shadows is defeated, they're lost, giving more power to our enemies out there." Goodwin said.

The aerial view beneath their feet changes. They are now looking down on the crossed Spider, Lizard and Hummingbird signs, the Arcadia Building a lone tower at their centre.

"And now, all of New Domino City has become a battlefield, every innocent person a potential victim!" Goodwin said.

"Those poor people!" Yusei said.

"And because of this, Miss Strongleg plan to attack the Satellite." Jack said.

(Flashback)

_Bystanders gasp and point up at the Arcadia Building, above which those same Signs loom and another Earthbound Immortal is awakening. A Security officer is evaporated into it on the spot, as are other bystanders._

Goodwin: And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the Dark Signers to stop the Army of Shadows from awakening, the souls of the planet will fall into darkness, with no one left to save them!

_The awakening Immortal's egg shoots a column of light from ground to heavens, and creates a huge cloud of dust and smoke._

(End of flashback)

"But that's not all. They have another weapon. Perhaps the most frightening of all!" Goodwin said.

Earthbound Immortal Uru is a massive spider, dwarfing the nearby buildings with glowing red designs. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua as it swivels its massive head and glowing green eyes, standing with one front foot on the side of the Arcadia Building.

"I believe some of you here have experienced the Dark Signers' dangerous and powerful abilities firsthand. They are formidable foes who control the mightiest of beasts." Goodwin said.

The Hummingbird Aslla Piscu, glowing with orange designs, appears alongside the Spider and the Lizard, on either side of the building. The Signers are watching the Immortals from above, as they wait on either side of the Arcadia Building.

"You must mean the Earthbound Immortals." Yusei said.

"Yes; their strength is staggering, for they contain the very power of the Army of Shadows." Goodwin said.

"We _get_ it! They're _bad_, okay? Let's just take them out!" Jack said.

"You must learn to control your emotions, lest you become one of the taken." Goodwin said.

Jack is cowed, but frustrated.

(Flashback)

_Jack notices something on the ground. Carly's glasses, one lens partially shattered and one side bent rudely out of shape, sit on the polished floor of the Arcadia Building among the rubble, twinkling. Jack picks them up, looking at them closer, as smoke and dust billow around him._

Goodwin: The people who were recruited by the Dark Signers, like your friend Carly, who most likely now duels for the forces of evil, may still be able to be saved.

(End of Flashback)

'_Carly?_' Leo thought in surprise.

"Our task goes far beyond beating an enemy. It's a rescue operation for all those poor people who've been corrupted by the powers of darkness, and without all of your help there's no hope for them." Goodwin said.

(Flashback)

_Leo and Jack ride on a glowing highway over a massive, fiery spider engraved into the landscape of the Satellite._

Goodwin: Jack, you and your brother, Leo saw the future, a world of ash and shadow, everyone having been absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals.

(End of flashback)

Jack clenches his fist, and doesn't reply.

"When you say 'everyone absorbed', you don't mean, _everyone_..." Luna asked.

"Like all our friends and family?" Leo asked.

"If that helps. I assume that for the rest of you who are _actually_ Signers, the fate of the world and future of our civilization is a _little_ more important. You must each make your choice. I'm afraid that I can only take you this far on the path. After today, there is no turning back." Goodwin said.

Akiza is listening closely, then looks away.

"You will have to commit your life, body and soul, as a Signer." Goodwin said.

(Flashback)

_A young girl, Akiza was shunned by her peers. She defiantly drew a card, her Sign already visible on her arm, and summoned a huge carnivorous Gigaplant that sent them running from her, screaming._

Akiza (Thinking): Can I _do_ that? Can I commit to saving the same people who said I was a monster?

_Akiza walked away from her parents into Duel Academy, alone._

Akiza (Thinking): I think I can.

_The aftermath of her recent duel with Leo._

Akiza (Thinking): I owe it to my friends.

"_Listen. You and your parents have a lot of catching up to do, but we Signers could really use you around, too. What do you say? Will you fight with us? Will you take a stand alongside your friends?" Yusei asked._

_Akiza bowed her head, tears streaming down her face; how could she say no?_

"_You got it, Yusei." Akiza said._

(End of Flashback)

Akiza puts a hand to her right arm.

'_Yusei and his brother, Leo taught me not to be afraid, and I'll never forget that._' Akiza thought.

"I've heard enough!" Jack suddenly said.

"Big brother Jack..." Leo said.

"Just let me go after these Dark Signers myself! That way, Leo will be safe!" Jack said.

'_I wanted to do it on my own and keep Leo out of this, too, until Martha talked some sense into me..._' Yusei said.

(Flashback)

_Yusei sits up in bed, his stomach wrapped in bandages; Martha looks over her shoulder, disapproving._

"_I hope at least you won your little game." Martha said._

"_It's not what you think; there's people out there that want to destroy our home!" Yusei said._

"_I believe you. But if we're all in great danger, why're you trying to save us all on your own?" Martha asked._

"_It's my job..." Yusei said._

"_You'll just never change; trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed! You've got friends out there that will follow you anywhere." Martha said._

(End of flashback)

'_Martha was right. I was trying to save the Satellite, defeat the Dark Signers all on my own. Good thing she reminded me that without the help of my friends, there was no way I could succeed._' Yusei thought.

"Goodwin, there's something you should know about the Dark Signer I dueled." Yusei said.

"What is it, Yusei?" Goodwin asked.

"This wasn't the first time we met. He was infected like you said, but he _knew_ me. He had all these old memories of Leo, Jack, Crow and I. In fact, he was our friend." Yusei said.

Leo low his head in sadness.

(Flashback)

_Yusei has spotted a shadowy figure atop a high mound of trash, barely visible through the fog. Crow glares up at the mysterious rider defiantly._

"_Yusei! And his bird-brained friend! It's been so long since I last see you two!" Mysterious rider said._

"_So how do you know our names?" Yusei asked._

"_I never forgot, old friend!" Mysterious rider said._

_Mysterious rider dramatically throws off his cloak. Yusei and Crow gasped._

"_Kalin Kessler? Is that really you?" Yusei asked._

"_We thought when you left the Satellite it was forever!" Crow said._

"_It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back!" Kalin said._

_Kalin jams a helmet on his head and rides his runner off the edge of the cliff, jumping over Yusei and Crow to land behind._

Yusei: He was my best friend. Years ago, Leo, Jack, Crow, and I had a dueling team in the Satellite. Kalin was in charge 'cause no one could beat him.

_As Kalin soars, purple fire erupts from the ground in his wake, shocking Yusei and Crow. They wince as it carves out line after line in the ground, and the fiery lines are reflected in the storm clouds above, forming an image on the ground._

Yusei: He was supposed to be locked up for dueling Security, but it looks like he's out on early parole looking for revenge.

_Kalin goes into a sideways skid, and halts._

"_After what that brat did to me, this will be sweet justice, dear old friend! Now, prepare to meet the shadows of the netherworld then after that, Leo is next! I summon- One Hundred Eye Dragon! And now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate- Hundred Eye Dragon's special ability!" Kalin said._

Yusei: And as hard as it is to believe, he's gotten even _better_. Kalin's got a _new_ deck full of stronger monsters I've never faced before. His One Hundred Eye Dragon was just the beginning.

"_Thanks for the help, Yusei, 'cause now that you destroyed my One Hundred Eye Dragon, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand!" Kalin said._

_The shadowy visage of Ccapac Apu pulses in the darkness._

Yusei: He summoned an Earthbound Immortal. It was huge; like Exodia, but... bigger.

_Yusei looks around, startled to see cloaked figures in the shadowy mist beyond the duel, drones ready to be sacrificed. They cried out as they were absorbed one by one._

Yusei: It was just like you said, Goodwin. Kalin used the negative energy of the people of the Satellite to create that thing.

_Sparks of light rained upward into the Immortal's egg, like reverse fireworks, casting an eerie light. Yusei watches them fly past overhead, and Jack sees them stream past the helicopter from which he witnessed the duel._

Yusei: The rest of you have to understand that Goodwin's right; I've seen it with my own eyes. Jack, I _know_ you saw it, too. It was the beginning of the end of the world.

"_Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" Kalin called out._

_Kalin raised the card high; a column of light blasts from ground to sky, causing the clouds to swirl menacingly. A massive hand shot up from the earth._

Yusei: Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was the most powerful card I ever faced. Nothing could stop it from attacking.

_The Immortal swats lazily at Jack's helicopter as it stands, then turns to Yusei, reaching for him with one massive, black hand..._

Yusei: I'd never been scared in a duel before, but this beast shook me to the core, filled me with doubt, and nearly sent me to the netherworld.

_Yusei, wheels wobbling, is right in the path of the Giant's hand, unable to stop it, trapped. Kalin rides ahead as the force of the hand's passage rips the ground asunder in its wake. At the last second, Yusei flinches, waiting for the end..._

Yusei: After that duel I didn't think I'd ever be able to throw down again. But now I know I have to face my fears and come at these Dark Signers with everything I've got!

_Then the side of his runner explodes, and the hand crashes down, and Yusei and his runner bounce across the ground beyond it, out of control, knocked senseless._

(End of flashback)

"So then which of you are with me to stop this Shadow Army?" Yusei asked.

"Just a sec! I want some answers before I risk my life or Leo risk his, and that's starting with _you_! There's something he's not telling us!" Jack said.

Goodwin looks away.

"Jack's correct, I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion." Goodwin said.

"And how 'bout that! More secrets! I'm two seconds from taking off with Leo and forgetting all this stuff about the end of the world!" Jack said.

"Come on, let's hear him out. You can't just walk away right now, Jack! Goodwin, we wanna know _everything_ about _all_ of these Dark Signers." Yusei said.

"You don't." Goodwin said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Crow asked.

"They have never lost, unlike those pawns you faced in the parking garage and hospital. I'm not sure they can lose." Goodwin said.

'_Surely he's joking..._' Yusei thought.

"That's impossible. It still comes down to a deck!" Yusei said.

"And _ours always lose_, Yusei. You, Leo and Akiza saw your decks picked apart, like Sayer's. The task that's before us just might be impossible to ever win." Goodwin said.

All but Goodwin, gasp, realizing the implications of what Goodwin has just told them.

"Wonderful." Jack said, sarcastic.

"If we can't win, then why would we duel?" Akiza muttered.

"I'm starting to feel sick now." Leo said.

"For once, I agree with you." Luna said.

"What're you saying, we've lost before the first draw?" Yusei asked.

"I'm out of here! If the world's gonna end, I might as well spend my last few days cruising 'round on my runner with my little brother!" Jack said.

"I'm not saying there's no hope at all; but I wanted to be honest. There were four duels with true Dark Signers, understand? And we nearly lost them all, thanks to the most powerful monsters ever. We're talking about primal forces, pure darkness. A foe many would choose to run from; but I ask that you do not. You must face all of them together. But even if we do beat them, I can't promise we'll all be standing here again. Or that we'll be able to expel the darkness that possesses these Dark Signers and return them to the persons they once were. Every war has its casualties." Goodwin said.

Yusei listens, teeth clenched, resisting fear. Jack looks pensive, Akiza determined, Luna nervous, Leo scared and Crow worried.

"And some of us may be lost to the netherworld. I hope the five of you can look into your hearts, and make the decision that our world needs." Goodwin said.

The vision fades, and they return to the Stairway.

"I'd be quick; I'm afraid we don't have much time left." Goodwin said.

Goodwin walks past them toward the door; Jack, Crow and Yusei watch him go out of the corners of their eyes; the young Signers turn and watch him pass; Goodwin walks out of the room, and the door shuts behind him, leaving them standing alone before the Stairway of the Dragon...

"You know, there's just one problem about teamwork thing, those two don't and won't work together." Akiza said, pointing at Younger Signers.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! That rich girl started it!" Leo said.

"I only work with someone that not from the _Satellite_!" Luna said.

Suddenly, Leo step hard on Luna's foot.

"Ow!" Luna yelled in pain.

"That didn't hurt." Leo said.

"Yes it did!" Luna said.

Luna kick Leo on the knee.

"Ow! Why you..." Leo said.

Just before the young Signers attack each other, Akiza got between them.

"Enough!" Akiza yelled.

The young Signers struggles to get to each other.

"See what I mean?" Akiza asked to the others.

"Yes, I see. They must learn to work together." Yusei said.

Leo and Luna glared at each other then turn their back from each other.

(Oh boy, all but two, work well together. Can Leo and Luna put the past behind them and work together (Maybe)? What's Zeman up to with Ancient Fairy Dragon? Just wait and see. Until then, see you really soon.


	36. Chapter 36: Goodwin's discovery and Leo

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 36: Goodwin's discovery and Leo's dark guilt**

Goodwin is at his office, reading a file.

"This had all the DNA of two young Signers?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes, Director. I had hard to get Leo's hair simple." Lazar said.

(Flashback)

Two nurses walk past the tree like plant. When there's no one around, the arms came out of the sides, lifting the pot, which reveals legs, and sneaking through the hall. When, the plant got to the room, it's slowly, quietly open the door. After making sure no one was there but sleeping Leo, the plant unzips the zipper, revealing Lazar. Lazar went to Leo, pick a single hair and cut it with a scissors. Lazar pull a handkerchief, put the hair on it and fold the handkerchief. Lazar went to the door but suddenly, the door open, squashing the clown like man to the wall, and the nurse enter to check on Leo. After checking...

"I don't get, why are we helping the Satellite brat." Nurse muttered to herself.

The nurse went off, closing the door, showing a clown pancake.

"...ouch..." Lazar the pancake said.

(End of Flashback)

"And you check this twice?" Goodwin said.

"10 times, sir. And it's show the same." Lazar said.

Director turns two television screens on. One is showing Luna in the living room while other shows Leo, looking for someone through hallway.

"To think, one side live on New Domino City while other side lives on Satellite and neither of them have knew it." Goodwin said.

"They hardly know each other for 12 years. It not surprise they haven't figure it out." Lazar said.

"...The point is, that the _reason_ why Leo and Luna look _a-like_." Goodwin said.

"But how did that boy got to the Satellite?" Lazar asked.

"I don't know." Goodwin said.

Goodwin then, takes the file to the safe.

"But those two must never know." Goodwin said.

Goodwin throws the file in the safe and close the door, locking it safe.

"Make sure no one find out of this file." Goodwin said.

"Yes sir." Lazar said.

With that, both Director and his clown friend went off. Inside the safe, few the papers from the file slide out a bit, showing one paper with the big red words: **TWINS** between Leo and Luna's picture.

(Meanwhile)

Leo has found the lunch buffet.

"At least here, I can be alone for the while." Leo said.

Leo piles his plate with some food. After that, Leo went to one of the table and eating in sadness. After the while, Leo just pokes his food with a fork in sadness.

'_I can handle all the Dark Signers. But can I handle Kalin?_' Leo thought.

(Flashback)

_A dark, rainy night; the action is practically in black and white. Security cars race by, their lights a harsh contrast in the darkness. Lightning rips up the sky, sharply illuminating the scene._

_Somewhere in a dark alley, the scene is only briefly lit with lightning: Kalin, standing over a fallen person wearing a Security uniform._

_Leo and Kalin are fighting, wrestling, rolling over and over in the rain._

_Finally Leo pinned Kalin, holding both of his arms to the ground._

_"Mark my words brat, you'll pay for this!" Kalin yelled._

(End of flashback)

'_I just can't believe my old friend is one of the Dark Signers._' Leo thought.

Leo stared at space.

"_This is your entire fault!_"

Kalin's mad voice repeat through his head. Leo suddenly, knock the table away. Just then, someone came to Leo.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yusei asked.

Leo didn't say anything.

"...Come on. Let's get some fresh air." Yusei said.

(A few moments later)

Yusei and Leo are sitting on a bench beside the path.

'_I don't think I have what it takes anymore..._' Leo thought in sadness.

"We need you to be strong, little bro." Jack said walking by with Crow.

"Big brothers... I _know_ that he's a Dark Signer, now, but... Kalin used to be one of your friends. You guys used to throw down together, and play 'King of the Deck' and all that. Kalin even become like a brother to me. Now I'm supposed to call him the bad guy and go at him?" Leo asked.

Leo stares at his hands.

"I may've been the one who _made_ him a Dark Signer!" Leo said.

Leo clenches fists.

"I don't know if I can _do_ this, guys!" Leo said-

**SLAP!**

Leo who's cheeks turned bright red in the shape of right hand, stared in shock at Jack who done it.

"What was _that_ for?" Leo asked.

Jack doesn't reply, teeth clenched with fury.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is at the living room.

'_Ancient Fairy Dragon, if the Dark Signers got you and the Spirit World, I'll save you and the world._' Luna thought.

(Meanwhile)

"What do you think you're doing?" Yusei asked.

"What does it _look_ like, you dolt, I'm trying to knock some sense into him!" Jack said.

This time, Jack knee down and punches Leo in the stomach and Leo falls to the ground face first. He props himself on his elbows, reluctant to stand up and give Jack the same target again, and turns to look up at Jack.

"Look at you, Leo. You look like some sad little puppy that's been left in the park! I'm gonna share a secret with you, little _chum_... you disappoint me! You disappoint all of us, _even yourself_! You wiped the floor with me in the tournament! You stole my title! You were able to do so 'cause you had no fear as we taught! You were sure of yourself like we do! What happened to that boy, Leo? Where did that boy run off to, anyway?" Jack asked.

Leo look at Jack in surprise.

"I know Kalin was our friend and you look up to him like a brother; but that was then, and this is now, and _yes_, it's _that simple_!" Jack said.

Leo looks at the ground.

"But... I made you guys betray him..." Leo said.

Jack grabs Leo by the shirt and lifts him up and I mean _lifts up_ as Leo is not touching the ground, nose-to-nose.

"You _didn't_ make us betray him, you try to _stop_ us for what we _become_! _He_ betrayed _all_ of us, remember? Now pull yourself together, man!" Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

There's a garden where the bushes bloom with roses of all colours. Akiza walk through the garden.

'_This garden is so beautiful and peaceful. I just wanna walk around here forever! I wish I could share this with my family..._' Akiza thought.

(Flashback)

Akiza stands with her parents in the slightly demolished hospital room in which she and Leo dueled.

"Do you really have to do this?" Mrs Izinski asked.

The Izinski family stand in the room in which Akiza dueled Leo, still with debris from the duel around the walls.

"I don't have a choice. This is my destiny, mom. Besides, if I don't help Yusei and Leo fight the Dark Signers, we're _all_ in trouble." Akiza said.

"She's right." Mr Izinski said.

"But it sounds so horrible and scary and dangerous, Akiza! And you know, we- we finally got a chance to be a family again." Mrs Izinski said.

"There'll be plenty of time to be a family- after I bring down the bad guys! I have to do this, mom. I owe it to everybody I ever pushed away." Akiza said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Izinski asked.

"I've let my powers get the best of me my whole life. And because of that, I hurt a lot of people." Akiza said.

"That's all over now, sweetie. You're not that person anymore." Mrs Izinski said.

"Right. But now I have a chance to use my powers for good. The Dark Signers are threatening to destroy this entire city. If I wanna stop them from doing that, then I gotta step up." Akiza said.

"Let someone else step up!" Mrs Izinski said.

"Akiza, what if you're not ready yet? What if you still don't know how to fully control your powers? You could end up destroying yourself." Mr Izinski said.

"What?" Mrs Izinski said.

"You really feel like you're up for this?" Mr Izinski asked.

Akiza nods. Her father smiles.

"Well, I certainly wish things could be different, but... at least you're not alone in this. You'll have Yusei, Leo and the others with you." Mr Izinski said.

Akiza smiles.

"I don't like this." Mrs Izinski said, worried.

"Darling, our girl has spent her whole life trying to figure out where she belongs. She finally knows. And who're we to hold her back?" Mr Izinski asked.

(End of flashback)

'_Thank you, dad._' Akiza thought.

(Meanwhile)

Jack, Yusei, Crow and Leo are sitting on a grassy knoll.

"Hey, Jack." Leo said.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"Your _words_ hit harder than your punches and slaps do. You were right about Kalin and you were right about me. I lost my focus _and_ my confidence. I know that to beat these Dark Signers and protect my friends, I can't hang onto any doubts." Leo said.

"Exactly. Forget Kalin. Think about Rally and your friends and everyone else." Jack said.

Without his friends and his brother looking, Jack pulls Carly's broken glasses out of a pocket of his coat.

'_And so will I. Don't worry, Carly- wherever you are, I'm gonna find you._' Jack thought.

The glasses gleam in the sunlight. Unnoticed by either of them, Mina is some distance away, watching them.

"Feeling any better?" Akiza asked, joining the four bros.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"That's good, because I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from imminent doom without you, you know." Akiza said.

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza." Leo said.

Akiza sat next to Leo.

"Do you think your family are out there?" Akiza asked.

"Well, I know they are out there somewhere. And I'll find them!" Leo said.

"Oh, will you, now?" Akiza said.

Suddenly, Akiza grab Leo and start to tickle him. Leo laughing and struggling.

"If I didn't know any better, I say Akiza and Leo acting like family." Jack said with a bit of smile.

"Should we help?" Crow asked.

...

"Nah!" older male Signers said.

Unnoticed by any of them, Luna was watching them from some distance away, still have unknown feeling.

(Leo felt a bit of guilt and Goodwin figure it out but won't tell them. What would happen now? Just wait and see. Until then, see you really soon.)


	37. Chapter 37: Darkness growing

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 37: Darkness growing**

Sunset over Domino City. Yusei and Akiza are standing on a balcony at Goodwin's house watching it.

"I never paid much attention to sunsets; and now this could be the last one we see." Akiza said.

"It could... but now we're a part of a team. And we're all gonna defeat the darkness." Yusei said.

"Yeah- I almost feel bad for those Dark Signers. They don't know what's coming." Akiza said.

Leo was watching them from the garden, feeling that Akiza is very lucky. She has a real family. Leo went to the grassy knoll and sat down. Leo took out his locket out from his shirt and look at it.

**Leo:**

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be..._

_If we were together_

Leo pulls out a drawing picture from his vest. It's a drawing of Leo and his drawing parents.

_Let's pretend that you're far away,_

_Let's say you write to me_

_And you promise in your letter_

(Leo's imagination)

The drawing family are gardening.

_That you'll come home_

_Come home to my heart_

The drawing Leo is blowing bubbles as a drawing dog is chasing the bubbles.

_When you come home_

_We'll never be apart_

The drawing family take a road trip.

_If I keep dreaming of you_

_Start believing it's true_

The drawing Leo have a duel with his drawing father while his drawing mother watches.

_Soon you'll come home_

The drawing family are at the beach with the drawing father got burying under the sand.

_Soon you'll come home_

Drawing family had a big dinner.

_Soon you'll come home_

Drawing father read Leo a bedtime story.

_To my heart_

Drawing mother covered drawing Leo on the bed, with the blankets.

(End of Leo's imagination)

Leo just put the drawing away in his vest and now, watching the sunset.

_Soon you'll come home_

_Home to my heart_

_Soon you'll come home_

_Home to my heart_

_If I believe_

Leo look at his locket.

"If my family are out there, I'll find them!" Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

Crow is watching the sunset from behind a nearby window.

'_If only the kids could see this..._' Crow thought.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is also watching the sunset from behind a nearby window, enchanted.

Jack is lazing on the roof watching the sunset, painted clouds and looking at Carly's smashed glasses again.

'_Carly... I'm gonna find you!_' Jack thought.

"Jack?" Mina's voice asked.

Jack cranes his neck to look without sitting up; Mina has found him.

"What're you doing all the way up here?" Mina asked.

"Is it too much to ask for some alone time?" Jack asked.

Mina notices Jack holding Carly's shattered glasses, their rims sparkling in the sunset.

"Carly's glasses..." Mina muttered.

"What's the matter? Can't _I_ have someone to duel for?" Jack asked.

"Jack, sorry! But you won't believe what's happening!" Mina said.

"Believe _what_, Mina?" Jack asked.

"What's happening in the Satellite...!" Mina said.

(Meanwhile)

Something is happening in the Satellite. The ground is shaking. In the crater at the heart of the Satellite, a multitude of purple lights can be seen. They dim, then explode with light, shooting a column of purple energy into the sky, which then widens. A blackish fog is spreading from the crater. The fog is spreading over the Satellite at a rapid speed.

"Whoa. Who ordered the smoke machines?" Satellite man asked.

All the Satellite people look up as the fog blots out the sun. The Satellite is silent, smothered in black fog. A few random papers blow across the street. On the ground somewhere lays an arrangement of dueling cards; two people were table-dueling there and their cards lie abandoned along with their calculator, as does one duelist's full mug. It's as though they simply vanished. Elsewhere, a tap has been left on full-blast, as though the person who was using it was no longer there to turn it off.

(Meanwhile)

"You need to see this." Mina said.

A screen shows the black fog, its edges perfectly round as though an invisible bowl over the Satellite contains it from spreading further. Jack, Yusei, Crow, Akiza, and the young Signers are standing with Mina, and gasp. They also have camera feeds from a few Satellite streets, all showing nobody there.

"Everyone seems to have vanished." Akiza said.

"What happened to Satellite?" Leo asked.

"It looks like it turned into a ghost town!" Crow said.

"It has to be the Dark Signers." Yusei said.

"Yeah- but what did they _do_?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid it's a mystery, Jack; if I _guessed_, some sort of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground." Mina asked.

"Can we _fly_ in?" Yusei asked.

"I think so, but it's dangerous. Scans don't penetrate, and- we could lose our bit feed any second." Mina said.

As if on cue, the screens all show static.

"Like now?" Leo asked.

"Well I've heard enough; I'm going _right now_. That sure beats sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?" Jack said.

"Of course. I'll call the helicopter, but Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there." Mina said.

Yusei is still watching the staticky screens, resolute.

(Meanwhile)

At the Security HQ, an angry crowd has formed.

"Hey, we want some answers now!" A man 1 said.

"What's with the purple lights and missing people?" A man 2 asked.

"This is a cover-up!" A man 3 said.

A Security officer with a megaphone tries to keep order.

"Please, everyone needs to just stay calm, Director Goodwin is coming. He'll explain all this! Everything's going to be fine!" Officer said.

"He's just telling us more lies!" A man 4 said.

"My house is in pieces, and I still have no idea what did it!" A man 5 said.

"You're _Security_, right? Well, _secure_ us!" A man 6 said.

"I don't have any information for you, _please disperse_ until the Director arrives, or _you will be detained_ for civil disobedience!" Officer said.

The crowd only gets angrier with that, shaking their fists and shouting. Angela is stands at the back of the crowd, reporting for the evening news.

"I'm reporting live from downtown. Following strange occurrences, things are as bad as ever- missing people, strange lights, and now, a strange fog has covered all of Satell-" Angela was cut off by a man 7.

"What's Goodwin _doing_, huh?" A man 7 asked.

A man 8 grabs her mic.

"Yeah, where is he?" A man 8 asked.

"Hey! You're pushing me, a professional broadcaster!" Angela try to say but more angry citizens are mobbing the camera, determined to be heard.

"It's the end a' the world!" A man 9 said.

"We're all gonna vanish!" A man 10 said.

Angela barely escapes, crawling through the forest of legs. As she does, her cell phone rings, and she answers it.

"Director Goodwin! You've got a riot on your hands down here!" Angela said through the phone.

(Meanwhile)

Director watches the angry crowd on a screen in his office.

"_You have to talk to all these people, now!_" Angela said through the phone.

"I'm afraid not. There are more important duties that I must attend to." Goodwin said through the phone.

"_More important? This city's going to tear itself apart!_" Angela said through the phone.

"Well if you'd like for me to continue to feed you your exclusive scoops, I'd use your skills to calm the crowd." Goodwin said through the phone.

"_What? What's going on? You owe me this info, Goodwin! I'll tell e-_" Goodwin hangs up on Angela and takes a call next from Mina.

"_We're ready to take off now, sir._" Mona said through the phone.

"Wait for me." Goodwin said through the phone.

"Huh?" Mina asked through the phone.

"_Yes, sir. Of course._" Mina said through the phone.

Mina hangs up.

'_I just wish I could lend them a hand..._' Goodwin said.

Director takes off his left glove and looks at his metal hand.

'_But this palm knows of only one future!_' Goodwin thought.

(Meanwhile)

Miss Strongleg is watching the angry crowd.

'_Director fool, you going friendly and softy for those lowlife Satellite criminals._' Miss Strongleg thought.

(Meanwhile)

A helicopter pad in New Domino City, shortly before dawn. Jack, Akiza, Yusei, Crow, the young Signers, Goodwin, and Mina stand ready; the helicopter has not appeared yet.

"Well, this is it." Luna said.

Leo who holding Crow's hand, close tightly on Crow's hand in nervous and worries.

"Hey, no worries, little bro. You be just like that the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge even thought the bridge wasn't successful." Crow said.

Leo smiles a bit and loosens up his hold.

"I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?" Goodwin asked.

"Of course, he's my and Leo's hero." Crow said.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Mina asked.

"I'd prefer _not_." Jack said.

"But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger." Mina said.

"Your point being...? That they might be able to use that against me?" Jack asked.

(Flashback)

_Mina notices Jack holding Carly's shattered glasses, their rims sparkling in the sunset._

Jack: Carly's out there somewhere, I just know it.

(End of flashback)

"And I'm gonna get her _back_; even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that _dares_ get in my way!" Jack said.

Mina is silent, miserable; she can't bring herself to argue with Jack, even to keep him safe.

"Let's stay on task, gentlemen. You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite." Goodwin said.

"Original _what_ now?" Akiza asked.

"What's it do?" Luna asked.

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!" Goodwin said.

"You mean like _our_ Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Are you for real?" Luna asked.

Yusei looks straight ahead, expression closed but troubled.

'_...Yusei..._' Leo thought.

"Yes, and this is his opportunity to heal the mistakes of the past; and now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy, and imprison the Shadow Army again!" Goodwin said.

The helicopter is approaching.

"I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot." Goodwin said.

The helicopter lands, and Trudge leaps out, saluting.

"Reporting as ordered. We're fully fueled and ready for takeoff!" Trudge said.

"That's excellent." Goodwin said.

It's Trudge; of course Yusei's going to bait him...

"Hope you packed some peanuts, Cop Boy!" Leo said.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Yusei said.

"I'm supposed to fly _you_ and that _brat_? Goodwin, what is it with you and these two? You want them in _jail_, you want them out! Now you're giving them a first-class ride! Well, you can forget it-" Trudge said.

Mina steps forward, at her sweetest.

"Officer Trudge, nice to see you." Mina said.

Trudge springs to a salute.

"Oh, Mina! It's so good to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Trudge asked.

"Of course I did. You should probably know that I'm flying, too." Mina said.

"Mm. You _are_?" Trudge asked, blushes.

"We're good to go. Now let's board up." Mina said to everyone.

"I can't _believe_ I have to fly economy..." Jack said.

The Signers went to the helicopter...

"Wait." Yusei said.

Everyone stop and look at Yusei.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something." Yusei said to Goodwin.

"What is it?" Goodwin asked.

"If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City. People have a right to be free; and I won't go unless you agree." Yusei said.

Akiza gasps; Luna looks nervous. Jack frowns. Leo and Crow smile a bit.

'_There's no way the director would agree!_' Luna thought.

"It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei." Goodwin said.

"And why's that?" Yusei asked.

"For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time." Goodwin said.

"Then I guess you'll have to find a seventh Signer, 'cause unless you promise to do it, then you're one deck short." Yusei said.

After a while, director nodded.

"Very well. I'll build the bridge." Goodwin said.

Yusei nods; the bargain is sealed. Just then, the sun clears the horizon, lighting Yusei's face with sunlight.

"Let's move it, pretty-boy, there's no time to waste!" Trudge called out.

Without another look back, Yusei walks toward the helicopter. Leo, Crow and Jack follow suit, then Luna and Akiza.

'_If Goodwin builds that bridge, I'll blow it up. no way I'll ever agree to this!_' Luna thought.

"Good luck, everyone. The fate of the world is in your hands! And Yusei, do not doubt yourself!" Goodwin said.

The helicopter lifts off, and Goodwin watches it go, hair blowing in the breeze. As the sun rises, the helicopter flies over Domino. On the port side, Akiza sits to Mina's left, Jack to Mina's right, Luna sits next to Akiza, have her shoes off so she can sit up on her knees ogle out the window at the landscape below. Across from them on the starboard side, Yusei is across from Akiza, and Crow, next to him, and Leo, next to Crow, have his shoes off so he can sit up on his knees and ogle out the window at the landscape below.

"You've got some well-wishers starboard side." Trudge said.

Yusei looks out the window as they fly over the pier. Bolt and Tenzen are standing there waving at them.

"Good luck! Kick some Dark Signer deck!" Tenzen called out.

"We will! We'll be back soon, you guys!" Leo called out.

"We're all counting on you!" Tenzen called out.

"You'll do great!" Bolt called out.

"Goodbye!" Leo called out.

Yusei clenches a fist in his lap.

'_I promise it won't be goodbye forever! 'Cause I'm gonna do everything I can to beat these Dark Signers!_' Yusei thought.

Bolt and Tenzen watch them fly away toward the domed cloud that is the Satellite...

(It won't be long now. the Signers (And Crow) Vs Dark Signers. The battle goes this.

Crow Vs Greiger the Dark Signer (While Luna and other Signer save the Spirit World with a help of the Dragon of Life and his army. Also where Crow get his Black-Wing Dragon)

Luna (With or without Leo's help) Vs Devack

Yusei Vs Kalin

Leo Vs Roman

Jack Vs Carly

Akiza Vs Misty

But for Now, it's Leo Vs Dark Signer that try to kill him. Would Leo beat him? Just wait and see. Also, will Leo Vs Dark Signer that try to kill him be Turbo Duel or Ground Duel Review and see you every soon.)


	38. Chapter 38: Eight LeggedPrimate Vs 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 38: Eight Legged/Primate Vs Fighter/Transformer Part 1**

In the black fog around the Satellite, lightning crashes.

Goodwin: The time to act is now. With every passing moment, the power of the Dark Signers is growing stronger. You must go to the Satellite Sector, all of you.

Deep in the crater that was once the old Reactor, Carly stands on a balcony connected to an interior room, looking out at the lightning. The lightning flashes, and we can briefly see her as she once was, jeans, vest, and geeky glasses, then it fades and we see her as she really is: a Dark Signer. She watches it rip across the sky through the portal above.

Goodwin: You Signers are New Domino City's only hope! If you can't stop the forces of evil, our world will fall into the shadows.

(Meanwhile)

The Signers' helicopter is flying among the lightning bolts. As the second bolt strikes, Jack, gazing over his shoulder out the window. As the lightning's illumination fades from his face...

'_I hope we're ready for this...!_' Jack thought.

The Security helicopter flies through ever-thickening clouds, with blue lightning crashes around it. This helicopter would probably be about as safe as if it were flying into a hurricane. The passengers are fighting nerves; Yusei and Jack sit with their arms crossed, the Young Signers are looking around, and Mina and Akiza keep their hands decidedly in their laps. As Yusei thinks the next line, lightning crashes behind him out the window, momentarily silhouetting him.

'_What did my dad do?_' Yusei thought.

(Flashback)

_Before they take off, Goodwin speaks to the Signers on the helicopter pad._

"_You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite." Goodwin said._

"_Original what now?" Akiza asked._

"_What's it do?" Luna asked._

"_It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!" Goodwin said._

(End of flashback)

Akiza turns to Mina, sitting next to her.

"You seem to be in-the-know. What's the whole story behind this old reactor thing?" Akiza asked.

(Flashback)

Mina: They called the incident 'Zero Reverse'.

_A huge white explosion beneath a murky dawn sky in the middle of a forest of buildings; it domed, then shot straight into the sky. The city trembled, and its buildings got further apart as it split, and the chasm between the buildings got wider._

Mina: A massive energy reactor being built by a group known as the R-R-D malfunctioned, and released a powerful charge of negative energy.

_Next came a massive tidal wave, swamping some buildings and filling the distance between with water. When it was more or less over, part of the city, epicentered by a massive crater, was alone and surrounded by ocean, several whirlpools around it still swirling menacingly. The remaining mainland formed a half-circle around it; all area for miles around, except ground zero of the explosion, which survived as the Satellite, was sunk in this devastating disaster._

Mina: That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The head of the Reactor Research Division, the one in charge of the reactor project, was Yusei's father.

_In the crater, what sparse light reaches down there hits a metal spire, all that remains of the reactor that exploded. And when Mina mentions Yusei's father, we see a silhouette, a cast shadow with even spikier hair and a long coat._ _In the crater, what sparse light reaches down there hits a metal spire, all that remains of the reactor that exploded. And when Mina mentions Yusei's father, we see a silhouette, a cast shadow with even spikier hair and a long coat._

(End of flashback)

Yusei is silent throughout; Akiza is watching his face.

(Meanwhile)

Outside of the helicopter, bat garbs hold the copter.

"_Remember. Catcher the girl and bring her to me._" Devack's voice said in the bat's head.

The bat find it's way in. The bat move in the darkness then, after a while, the sound of hissing was heard.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge glances over his shoulder and joins the conversation.

"Go back a few. Why would they put some no one from Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei and his dad were born in Domino City." Jack said.

"So are you saying this Satellite reject _isn't actually_ a Satellite reject?" Trudge asked in surprise.

"Got that right, Cop Boy." Leo said.

"_I_ was born in the Satellite, Trudge; got a _problem_ with that?" Jack asked, fiercely.

"Uh, no. Of course not." Trudge said, cowed; goes back to piloting.

"That's right, turn around." Jack said.

Leo remove his boots so he can sit up on his knees and ogle out the window. Leo suddenly saw the reflection of something slither over the other side. Leo slowly pulls out his pocket knife and unfolds the knife.

The lightning flashes again.

"Say, uh, is this lightning bothering anyone else? One strike and we're finished. I'm thinking we should turn this bird around." Trudge said.

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite!" Mina said, determined.

'_She's kinda cute when she talks official-like..._' Trudge thought.

While the Signers and the others haven't notices, a giant snake moves closer to Luna. This snake is one of Devack's work, design to catcher and carry the target in it's... well you know. Anyway, the snake slowly open it's giant mouth over Luna. Suddenly, Leo turn and throw his knife at the snake's head, killing it. The snake slide to the floor then turn into a little bat. Everyone gathering around the bat.

"What kind of the bat is that?" Mina asked.

Suddenly, the bat vanishes in purple mist, leaving Leo's knife.

"Does that answer your question?" Trudge asked, next to Mina...

...

...

...

...

"...Trudge, who's flying this helicopter?" Leo asked, putting his pocket knife away.

"...Uh oh..." Trudge said as he realizes that no one is.

The steeling handles move itself and the helicopter spin out of control.

(Meanwhile)

Devack was watching everything from the orb and you guess it, in fire rage.

"Drat, drat, and double drat! That brat boy foiled my plan to catcher Luna!" Devack said.

Devack pick up his stuff and went off.

"If you want something done right... you gotta do it yourself." Devack muttered.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge manages to gain control of the copter. Yusei puts a hand on Trudge's shoulder, having come up behind him to navigate over his shoulder.

"Set us down near that building in the park." Yusei said, pointing at Martha's house.

Trudge look at Yusei in confused.

"_Do as he says_!" Mina said.

Trudge groans. Fine, he'll obey Yusei, once, for Mina... The helicopter descends into the park, and lands in front of Martha's house, where Martha and Blister stand in the doorway, protectively in front of a gaggle of kids.

"Who could _that_ be?" Blister asked.

"The back hatch of the helicopter opens, revealing Leo, running to Martha. Martha gasps and hurries down the steps as Leo rush to her and hugging her.

"I miss you, Martha..." Leo said.

"I miss you too." Martha said.

Martha then, notices Yusei, Jack, Crow, Mina and Luna as they walk down the ramp out of the helicopter.

"Jack! Ohh, look at you, Jackie-boy!" Martha said, run to Jack.

"Hi Martha." Jack said.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten!" Martha said.

"Well, it _has_ been quite a while since I left, you know." Jack said, solemn, guilty.

"Do that thing you used to do! That _adorable_ little prince routine." Martha said.

Jack is aghast; big-time public humiliation, doing something cute he did when he was a kid in front of the other Signers! Yusei, Crow and Leo, unobserved, are laughing quietly; they have seen this before. Jack kneels before Martha and affects an accent not unlike Sir Ransborg's from the Fortune Cup.

"Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" Jack asked, act like a prince.

Jack kisses Martha's hand, and Martha laughs with delighted reminiscence; Mina is pretty stunned that he actually did it and Akiza appears a bit concerned. Luna is fairly stunned also. Jack stands up again.

"You're such a sweet little boy!" Martha said.

Martha hugs him around the elbows, laughing merrily, completely oblivious to Jack's trampled dignity.

"Martha- I- can't- breathe!" Jack try to say.

Meanwhile, Yusei's meeting the five kids also at Martha's house: three boys and two girls.

"Welcome back, Yusei!" The brown cubby boy named Mitch said.

"Wow- that's _Jack Atlas_!" The blue hair boy named Taka said.

"I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy, sad and evil. But, they seem so friendly." Luna said.

"That's how they trick you Miss Luna; but they're all just liars and thieves." Trudge said.

"You got _that_ right." Blister said.

Blister walks over to them, deadpan sarcastic.

"We're the worst kind of people imaginable." Blister said.

"Hey, you're..." Trudge said.

(Flashback)

_Trudge's last duel with Yusei, when Yusei and Leo stole their runners from the New Domino Impound Centre. Blister helped Yusei escape by kicking Trudge in the head._

Trudge: I remember you!

Blister: How nice of you to visit our happy wasteland, Officer.

(End of flashback)

"Look, Director Goodwin is making me baby-sit Yusei and that little troublemaker brat. No _way_ I would _willingly_ come to this garbage dump of a-" Trudge stops, noticing the two young girls from Martha's watching and listening to every word as he tears down their home, fearful.

"Go away!" Trudge said.

The girls scamper off in a hurry. Blister smirks at Trudge, very tactful, nice job scaring the little kids, and wanders away as well. Trudge speaks to no one in particular, rolling his eyes.

"I cannot _believe_ I had to come back here. Still, if it means being near Mina..." Trudge said, looking at Mina.

Mina is looking somewhere else, quite oblivious, and blushes. Then he notices that Taka has approached him.

"What do _you_ want?" Trudge asked.

"You're Sector Security, right, mister?" Taka asked.

"So what if I am?" Trudge asked.

"That is so cool! _I_ wanna be Security one day!" Taka said.

Trudge is suddenly interested, flattered; this kid looks up to him!

"_Do_ you now! Well, play your cards right, and one day, you might look as good as _me_ in this uniform." Trudge said.

Luna try to avoid the Satellite children only got in front of Leo's best friends.

"See? I told you that girl look like Leo." Kokoro said.

"Hey. You are right." Ginga said.

"Hey, Guys!" Leo called out as he went to Luna and his friends.

"This is my doppelganger, Luna." Leo said.

"I am _not_, I repeat, _not_ a doppelganger!" Luna said.

"Are too!" Leo said.

"Am not!" Luna said.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Enough already!" Mina said, got between Leo and Luna.

Leo and Luna glared at each other then turn their back from each other.

Meanwhile the other four kids seem to be gathered around Jack, probably because he's famous, and Yusei speaks to Martha nearby.

"So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here." Yusei said.

Martha looks upset, then solemn.

"That's because the fog's taken everyone!" Martha said.

"What? You're serious?" Crow asked.

(Few moments later)

Everyone but the ten little kids is seated around Martha's dining table. Martha's at the head of the table, with Yusei and Jack on either side of her. Mina sits next to Jack, and Trudge next to her, and Luna next to Trudge on the far corner. Leo sits next to Yusei, next to Leo is Akiza and sitting next to Akiza is Blister.

"Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere, and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. And when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone." Martha said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"They vanished. They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so _we_ were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else..." Martha said.

"We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, _or_ Blitz, since this happened." Blister said.

"_Seriously?_" Yusei asked.

"I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them." Martha said.

"Who're those people, Yusei, are they your friends?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah." Yusei said.

Akiza react sadly.

"You're that senator's daughter, aren't you?" Martha asked to Akiza.

"Yup. Guilty as charged." Akiza said.

"Yusei was telling me all about you. You were right, Yusei, she's very, very pretty." Martha said.

Akiza looks aside, flattered; Yusei was going on and on about how pretty she was? Martha smiles, satisfied.

"And how are _you_ doing? You're not still scared to fight against Kalin, are you?" Martha asked to Yusei.

"Not anymore." Yusei said.

(Flashback)

_Kalin races onward as the ground around Yusei explodes and the hand looms closer, casting a shadow over Yusei. Yusei stares it down, then closes his eyes, bracing himself for the end..._

Yusei: That Earthbound Immortal of his kinda scares me. And his Dark Signer powers kinda scare me.

(End of flashback)

"But as for me doubting whether or not I can fight him 'cause we used to be friends, I'm not worried anymore. After all, my _real_ friends are right here." Yusei said.

"Whoa, I'm not your *friend*! I just came here to stop the Dark Signers." Jack said.

Leo sighed.

"Here we go again." Leo whispered to himself.

"Sorry, Jack, but like it or not, we _have_ to be friends! And our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on! As for Kalin... he made his choice a long time ago." Yusei said.

Leo low his head in sadness.

"Listen to _you_. You're becoming quite a man. So does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?" Martha asked.

Yusei nodded. Martha stand.

"Well, before you head off, you have to eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach!" Martha said.

"I'll help!" Leo said.

"That very kind of you." Martha said.

(Meanwhile)

Roman and Devack are in the dimly lit room.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Devack asked.

"Just saying... I know what you up too. You not after Miss Luna because she's a Signer. You only after her just so you can get money from her parents." Roman said.

"I would have got her too if it wasn't for that meddling brat!" Devack said.

"That why I need to talk to you. How about we team up on that brat and get _rid_ of him _once and for all_." Roman said.

...

"I like the sound of it." Devack said with an evil smile.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge wanders around the back of the house, groaning with disgust.

"All that 'friend' talk..." Trudge said.

Trudge is standing before a flowerbed blossoming with well-kept red tulips.

"Who knew they had flowers on this dump of an island?" Trudge asked to himself.

Trudge picks one.

"I'll give this to Mina!" Trudge said in happy.

(Trudge's daydream)

Trudge offers the flower, and his teeth actually gleam.

"Mina, my love!" Trudge said.

"Officer...!" Mina said, blushing.

The background is pure fluff, as are the bubbles... They get closer...

(End of daydream)

Trudge is laughing to himself, blushing pink. He turns, and Taka is standing in front of him, watching him.

"Why're you _staring_ at me?" Trudge asked before he look at the tulip he was holding.

Maybe Trudge is not supposed to pick the flowers! He hides it behind his back. Taka tries to approach him and he starts to jog away.

"Stop following me! Scram!" Trudge said.

Trudge comes around the corner of the building, and sees Jack and Mina standing in the shade of a tree. A tire swing hangs from one of its branches and Jack's leaning on a set of monkey bars next to the tree with no bars left, looking away from her.

"What's going on, Jack, you're being grumpy. _Grumpier_ than usual, I mean. Are you scared of the Dark Signers?" Mina asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jack said.

...

"Oh, I know, you're worried about that Carly girl." Mina said.

Jack nods once; Mina says it quickly, getting it over with.

"Um, Jack? I should disclose something; I think I might have special feelings for you!" Mina said.

Jack looks back over his shoulder, snaps.

"Course you do! But we're talking about _Carly_ right now. Whatever happened to that girl... it happened because of _me_, Mina." Jack said.

Jack takes Carly's glasses out of a pocket.

"Carly got involved with all of this because of me. It's _my fault_. I must find her." Jack said.

"And... about what... I just... said?" Mina asked, halting, hurt.

Jack walks away, ignoring her completely.

Trudge saw the whole thing, still holding his flower. Taka, like his shadow, is watching, too. Trudge sighs, heartbroken; the flower wilts in his hand. Taka looks at Trudge, then notices Martha sneaking up behind them, eyes full of mischief. Martha puts a finger to her lips to silence Taka, then snags Trudge by the ear.

(Meanwhile)

Luna wanders around in the living room.

"Friendship? Like I'm going to believe that." Luna said to herself.

Suddenly, Luna's phone ringing. Luna answer it.

"Hello?" Luna asked through the phone.

"_Sweetheart, it's mum._" A woman said through the phone.

"Hi Mum!" Luna said through the phone in happy.

"_Has something happen at home?_" Luna's mother asked through the phone.

"No mum. Everything's fine." Luna said.

"_You haven't left the house, have you?_" Luna's mother asked through the phone.

"...No! Of course not. Why would I?" Luna asked/lied.

"_Ok. I also call you to let you know that your dad and I might be late._" Luna's mother said.

...

"How long?" Luna asked through the phone in sadness.

"_Few weeks or months._" Mother said through the phone in regrets and guilt.

"...Ok. I'll... I'll see you then." Luna said through the phone.

"_Yeah... be good girl._" Mother said through the phone.

"I will. See you." Luna said through the phone before she hang up.

"It's... always the... same thing." Luna said to herself.

Leo was watching from the door. Leo then notices Luna's Duel Disk. When he watch her duel (Well, sorta) and duel her, Leo realizes that Luna's Duel Disk is too big and too heavy for Luna to use. Leo pick up Luna's Duel Disk and went off.

(Meanwhile)

Martha drags Trudge into the kitchen by his ear.

"OW! OW! Hey! What're you _doing_?" Trudge asked in pain.

Before Martha answer, Leo came by with the look in Leo's face that he need to tell Martha. Martha knee down and Leo whisper to Martha's ear. Martha nodded and went off. But not before turn to Trudge.

"Stay here or else." Martha said.

(Meanwhile)

Luna still in the living room, lower head in sadness. Suddenly, without warning... someone snags Luna by the ear and pull it for Luna to follow in pain. Martha drags Luna into the kitchen by her ear.

"OW! OW! Let go! What're you _doing_?" Luna asked in pain.

"_Leo and I _are gonna start getting dinner ready, and _you two _are gonna help." Martha said.

"You're putting me to work? I'm a _guest_!" Trudge said.

"Not anymore." Leo said, putting the kid size apron.

"But..." Luna try to say.

"Here, wear these; they'll look great on you two!" Martha said, tosses Trudge and Luna an apron each.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna in apron, ponytail and white bandanna around his head to keep his hair back, chops the top off a carrot.

"Smaller!" Martha said.

Martha bops Luna with a metal ladle.

"OW! Ok, ok!" Luna said, rubbing her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the stew simmers on the stove, Trudge in apron with a heart on it, and a white bandanna around his head to keep his hair back, dips a fingertip in it and hastily takes it out- hot!

"Don't put your finger in the soup!" Martha said.

Martha bops Trudge with a metal ladle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does cleaning the bathroom have to do with making dinner?" Luna asked as she and Leo were sweeping and Trudge is cleaning the toilet.

This time Martha bops Luna with a plunger.

"Nothing! ...But it needed a good scrubbing." Martha said, cheerfully.

Taka has followed Trudge once again, and is standing behind Martha.

"_I_ can help you!" Taka said.

"Oh yeah? Hey, thanks, kid!" Trudge said.

Taka grabs another broom from a closet in the bathroom, and starts sweeping the floor in the first stall.

"Same old Taka. Always be so helpful." Leo said.

"Martha, is it? Do you treat _all_ your guests this way?" Luna asked.

"Hasn't being active and helping someone else taken your mind off things, Officer Trudge, Luna?" Martha asked.

Trudge and Luna stop as they realize that it has; and that she did this because she knew about Mina and Luna's parents.

"The best way to deal with a broken heart is to stop dwelling. Get outta your head and make yourself useful. You see, here in Satellite, we've had to become very good at finding ways to cope with sadness and loss." Martha said.

"Yeah, Take Taka for example; when he was younger, he lost his home to a fire." Leo asked.

(Flashback)

_Late at night somewhere in Satellite, two Security officers are helping a dazed bystander to sit up, while a third watches from near their patrol car, then hurries over to speak to one of the other officers. Younger Taka is watching them in awe, among other bystanders._

Leo: But he was so grateful for the Security officers who did everything they could to help, he never forgot their kindness.

(End of flashback)

Taka keeps sweeping cheerfully.

"He decided he wanted to grow up and become a Sector Security officer himself. That's how he deals with _his_ sadness- by trying to be helpful." Leo said.

"That quite a goal..." Luna muttered.

"So _that's_ why he keeps following me around..." Trudge said.

Trudge then remember something.

"But Martha, the rules say that people from the Satellite Sector can't become Security." Trudge whispered so Taka didn't hear that.

"In this crazy world of ours, _nothing_ is impossible; don't you think so?" Martha asked.

"One down!" Taka said.

Trudge look at Taka. Taka laughs; maybe it's the look on Trudge's face.

'_I hope she's right; 'cause we're gonna need all the Security we can get._' Trudge thought.

(A while later)

Dinner is the stew prepared by Martha, Leo, Luna and Trudge, served on plates, and glasses of water, plus baskets with little loaves of bread in the centre of the table; the Satellite kids love it.

"This looks great!" the Satellite kids said.

Taka and the other two boys are eating heartily.

"This is delicious, isn't it?" A greyest green hair boy named John asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Mitch said.

"The cool guy from Security and that nice Leo's copy girl whipped it up for us!" Taka said.

Everyone but Martha and Leo looks at Trudge and Luna, shocked; since when does the cop and the rich girl cook? Trudge stops in the middle of a bite, blushing again. Luna blushing so much, it's cover Luna's face.

"Well, uh..." Trudge try to say.

"To told you the truth... I never cook before." Luna said.

"What? But you live all alone." Leo said.

"I know that! But when you rich and live in the Tops, staff members do it for you." Luna said.

"Well, it's good. You did great on your first time." Taka said.

"...Thank you, I think." Luna said.

Mina, sitting next to Jack, was barely touching her food. When Mina glanced toward Trudge, the officer a spoonful of scalding stew into his mouth, before quickly having to gulp down a glass of water.

"It's too spicy!" Trudge said.

All the kids laugh.

Later on, everyone eats happily; Yusei suddenly makes an announcement.

"Hey, kids, if we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. That bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era, where you guys can grow up to become anything." Yusei said.

...

"I sure hope you're right!" Taka said.

"...I'm guess there's the bad news." Blister said.

"I'm afraid so. You know Miss Strongleg?" Akiza asked.

"The mean and cruel woman that work as the Chief of Juvenile Facility? Yeah we know her and do not wish to meet her." Taiga said.

"Well, because of the Dark Signers made people in New Domino City disappear, Miss Strongleg plan to attack you and worse, kill you." Akiza said.

"What?" Martha asked.

"But why?" Taka asked.

"Never mind that! Once the bridge is build, we must leave the Satellite and leave New Domino City before the Security comes. We'll have to find a new home somewhere. A place where all of our dreams come true. A place where we can be free!" Leo said.

...

"It's worth a try!" Kokoro said.

The kids agree.

'_If they win this war, and society does change or got away in time, Taka might be able to become Security. And I might be worthy of her._' Trudge thought, looking at Mina.

Mina looks at him, as though she heard this thought. Trudge looks panicked; did she hear that? Then innocently starts eating his roll.

"The bridge of _false hope_ won't last long as it going down with a _bang_." Luna said.

"And just what's that suppose to mean?" Leo said, getting mad.

"It's mean I, _unlike Goodwin_, won't let you go that easily." Luna said.

"Why you..." Leo said.

"After the Dark Signers are beaten, thing will go back the way it was." Luna said.

"You two, not now!" Mina said.

"You are so heartless as I thought." Leo said.

"It's the other way around." Luna said.

"You... you... forget it. I'm riding out." Leo said before went off.

"Leo, we need all the Signers together! Please come back!" Mina said.

Leo's not coming back. Yusei went off.

"We can't do this without your brother, Yusei!" Mina called out.

(Meanwhile)

Leo speed through the ruin city.

"That... little..." Leo said.

Yusei came by.

"Yusei, What're _you_ doing here?" Leo asked.

"_Someone_ has to babysit you, little bro." Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"This is hopeless if these two don't work together." Mina said to Akiza.

"It's not their fault. They were so confused." Akiza said.

"About why they look so a-like?" Mina asked.

"Exactly. And until they get some answers, their hate will grow and grow." Akiza said.

Meanwhile, Taka and his friends are talking.

"Alright men, the bad guys might be after Leo. They already took everyone else. Let's go and help Leo from the bad guys!" Taka said.

"Yeah!" John and Mitch said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Yusei speed through the middle of an abandoned street.

"Leo, I know what Luna's said, but you need to know that everyone always have good inside." Yusei said.

"Right. I can tell from the little girl who happens to be rich." Leo said.

"Leo..." Yusei stops as he and Leo saw two persons in front of them.

Yusei and Leo stops and look at the persons. Leo recognizes one of them.

"Roman!" Leo said.

"Nice to see you again, boy." Roman said.

"Who's the other guy?" Yusei asked.

"My name is Devack..." Devack said.

Devack rolls up his sleeve.

"And I bear the mark of the Monkey." Devack said.

"We heard that we had four Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you. Of course... we Dark Signers have only one way of saying hello." Roman said.

Roman holds up his duel disk, making clear what that one way is.

"If you want to Duel, you got it!" Leo said.

Leo and Yusei push a button on their runners.

"**Disengaging Duel Disk.**" A voice said from each Duel Runners.

Two Duel Disks detaches themselves from the Duel Runners and Leo and Yusei place it on their arm.

"It's time to begin!" Roman said.

At his words, misty purple fire erupts midway across the dueling field and spreads, surrounding the duelists. It darts back and forth and appears out of the ground at other points to connect, forming the shape of a spider and a monkey around the duel.

"Cursed staff, set!" Devack said, throwing his staff up in the sky.

The staff then, hover over the sky and the purple lightning shoot out from the staff and electric the purple flames.

"Well, that can't be good." Yusei said.

"Just wait!" Devack said.

The Signers and Dark Signers' Sign glow brightly as they face off.

(Meanwhile)

"There's a shadow Duel!" Jack said, watching his own mark.

Two young girls then noticed that something was missing.

"Taka is not with us." One girl said.

"Neither are John and Mitch." Another girl said.

"Where are they?" Martha asked.

Martha throws open the back door, Jack at her side, and looks outside. They can see the massive purple spider and monkey reflected against the clouds.

"Look...!" Martha said.

Martha hurries down the porch steps, out into the night.

"Martha!" Jack called out.

"I'm on it!" Trudge said.

Trudge runs past Jack after Martha, and both soon disappear from sight, running toward the spider and monkey symbols.

(Meanwhile)

Devack/Roman: 8000

Leo/Yusei: 8000

"I'll make the first move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Vacuumen in defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Vacuumen

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Wind

0/0

A vacuum cleaner appeared.

"Then, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

'_Since this is a tag team duel, we can attack on our first turn. So, on my next turn, I'll use Vacuumen's special ability which will equip one face-up Attack Position monster those Dark Signers controls to this card._' Leo thought.

"Let the fun begin!" Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Magician Ape in attack mode." Devack said.

Magician Ape

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Dark

800/1200

A short simian being in bronze armor and a green cape appeared. It carried a staff with two curved, golden horn-like prongs.

'_I usually hate magical primates, but since Devack can't attack, I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I don't have to worry about any *special abilities* or anything._' Leo thought.

"I now, activate Magician Ape's special ability." Devack said as if he read Leo's mind.

"Which means that once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters!" Devack said.

"What?" Leo asked.

Magician Ape used its staff to control Vacuumen by shooting out electricity and moving it to Devack's side of the field.

"Wait! So you mean Leo's monster is now on your side?" Yusei asked.

"That right. And Leo is defenceless. _But_, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face-down. Your move, Yusei." Devack said.

"My move!" Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode." Yusei said.

Shield Warrior

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

800/1600

A dark-skinned man with a halberd and a large shield appeared.

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs." Yusei said.

"Interesting. My move!" Roman said.

Roman draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I play one card face-down and call it a turn." Roman said.

'_Roman didn't summon any monsters. That means that face-down card must be the Altar of the Bound Deity!_' Leo thought.

(Meanwhile)

Taka, John, and Mitch run through the Satellite, amidst the rubble probably created by the spider symbol; they're getting close, from the fact that purple fire-mist is visible beyond the debris. Taka stops at a doorway.

"Let's go up here! Follow me!" Taka said.

Taka runs inside, but the other two don't see him and missed what he said; they keep running along the side of the building.

(Meanwhile)

"It's my turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

'_I got to get rid of the Magician Ape before it take control of other monsters._' Leo thought.

"First, since you got monsters on the field and mine is empty, I can summon Cyber Dragon from my hand." Leo said.

Cyber Dragon

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Light

2100/1600

A snake-like robot dragon appeared.

"Next, I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Radion

Level 4

Thunder/Effect

Light

1000/900

A Radio appeared, then transform into a robot.

"When Radion is in attack mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 ATK points." Leo said.

(MR: 1000-1800)

"Now, Radion, attack Vacuumen!" Leo called out.

Radion attack and destroy Vacuumen.

"Cyber Dragon, attack Magician Ape with Strident Blast!" Leo called out.

Cyber Dragon send a flames like beam at Magician Ape, burn it.

Devack/Roman: 8000-6700

"Well _that_ was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it? I end my turn with one face-down." Leo said.

"Good Job, Leo!" Yusei said.

"Over there!" a voice called out.

John and Mitch run into view of the duel, beyond the purple mist.

"Hey Yusei, Leo!" Mitch called out.

Yusei and Leo turn around, shocked to see them here.

"No!" Yusei said.

"What're _they_ doing here? Don't come any closer! _Don't touch that barrier!_" Leo said.

The boys are surprised; what's so scary?

"It's too late, now!" Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it.

"I play the Graceful Charity. This let's me draw three cards then I discard two." Devack said.

Devack draw three more cards and look at them, then discard two.

"Next, I activate Call of the Hunted. So now I can reborn the monster I just discard, Fighter Ape!" Devack said.

Fighter Ape

Level 5 (TCG: level 4)

Beast/Effect

Dark

1900/1200

A muscular ape wearing black pants and grey helmet appeared.

"Nice fighting monkey, but it won't have a chance against my Cyber Dragon." Leo said.

"We'll see about that. I summon Dark Tuner Dark Ape." Devack said.

Dark Tuner Dark Ape

Level 2

Beast/ Dark Tuner

Dark

0/0

A strangely-shaped small ape appeared.

"Next I activate Dark Wave. Now I can convert a monster's level into negative energy." Devack said.

(FA LV: 5 to -5)

"Now you can witness the _real_ purpose of my Dark Ape, as I use him to combine forces with Fighter Ape!" Devack said.

Darkness consumed the two monsters as Dark Ape dissolved into two glowing stars that impaled Fighter's Ape, reducing it to a framework containing five dark stars. The seven total dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon, orbiting it before exploding outwards.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!_" Devack chanted.

Vicious simian arose from the mass of darkness. Black leather with golden trims rested over his shoulders, followed by a dark-green cape which rested over his arms and legs. A black-and-gold loincloth spilled over his legs. A golden crown was strapped around his scalp over his fiery maroon hair.

"Come forth, Zeman the Ape King!" Devack called.

Zeman the Ape King

Level -7

Beast/ Dark Synchro/Effect

Earth

2500/1800

"Now, since I use Dark Ape for Dark Synchro Summon, I get to draw a card."

Devack draw a card and look at it.

"And now, Zeman take out Leo's Cyber Dragon!" Devack called out.

Zeman is about to attack.

"Not so-" Leo try to use his face-down but it got electric and stay put.

"Sorry, but when Zeman attack, you can use spell or trap cards." Devack said.

"No, Cyber Dragon!" Leo said.

"Go, Cursed Flare!" Devack called out.

Zeman fired a fiery like beam at the dragon. A tablet of stone appeared and Cyber Dragon is pull in. The tablet then transform to resembles it's card then disappeared.

"My Cyber Dragon!" Leo said in shock.

Leo/Yusei: 8000-7600

"Is mine now. Now then, before I end my turn, I play the field spell, Closed Forest!" Devack said.

"Not the Field Spell!" Leo said in worry.

Through the purple mist, almost within it, can be seen ghostly dead trees, their branches spiking toward the sky.

"Oh no! Now Devack and Roman got everything they needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals!" Yusei said.

"And that means..." Leo said turn to John and Mitch.

The boys are now cowering together, afraid.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge and Martha are running through the Satellite streets, racing against time.

'_John...! Mitch...! Taka...!_' Martha thought.

(Meanwhile)

Taka is a few stories up in a building overlooking the purple flames, alone.

"Man, where _are_ those guys? I totally lost them!" Taka said.

(Meanwhile)

"I sense a few more rats have snuck in. That's too bad for them, since the only way to end this duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat." Roman said.

'_We can't lose this battle. Yusei and I have to figure out a way to stop them before they summons an Earthbound Immortal! That's the only way we can save those kids!_' Leo thought.

(To Be Continued...)

(Oh no! What will Yusei and Leo do now? What happen to Leo's Cyber Dragon? Will they save John and Mitch? Just wait and see. Until then, see you soon!)


	39. Chapter 39: Eight LeggedPrimate Vs 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 39: Eight Legged/Primate Vs Fighter/Transformer Part 2**

"What have you done to my Cyber Dragon? It's not in my Graveyard!" Leo asked while looking at his Cyber Dragon card, which is now blank.

"Your toy dragon is trapped in the _stone tablets_ in the _Spirit World_." Devack said.

'_The Spirit World?_' Leo thought.

"It looks like my _web_ has caught some _flies_!" Roman said.

"Yusei, we got to beat them before one of them summons the Earthbound Immortals." Leo said.

"Right! It's my move!" Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

'_Like Leo said, we need to stop them from summoning the Earthbound Immortals!_' Yusei thought.

(Meanwhile)

Martha and Trudge run along the side of a building and at last the wall of purple fire-mist is in view. They stop to catch their breath.

"Whoa. Check it out, Martha. That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever." Trudge said.

"_Where_ are the boys?" Martha asked in worry.

Martha and Trudge go upstairs in a building with punched-out windows; only the bars that held the glass in place remain. They look out the window and down on the duel, and can finally spot the duel, and Leo and Yusei.

"Yusei... Leo..." Martha said.

Martha sees John and Mitch.

"Down there!" Trudge said.

"My boys! They're trapped!" Martha said.

John and Mitch are cowering on the sidelines of the duel.

"Yusei! Leo!" Martha called out.

Leo and Yusei turn to look at Martha.

"Yeah, up here! Don't even _think_ about losing this duel!" Martha said.

The two Signers nodded and turn to two Dark Signers.

"Enough talk, make your move, Yusei!" Roman said.

"I summon Road Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

Road Synchron

Level 4

Machine/Tuner

Light

1600/800

A tanish-yellow robot with black rollers as its legs appeared.

"Next I activate the One For One. Now, by send one monster to the Graveyard, I get to summon Sonic Chick." Yusei said.

Sonic Chick

Level 1

Winged Beast/Effect

Earth

300/300

A pink chick with green collar with a bell and red boots, appeared.

"Now, I'm tuning Road Synchron with Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick! In order to Synchro summon, Road Fighter! Let's rev it up!" Yusei said.

Road Fighter (TCG: Road Warrior)

Level 8

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Light

3000/1500

A warrior in a loose black jumpsuit under majestic golden armor, armed with a pair of golden-clawed gauntlets, on its back mounted a large silver blade, appeared.

"And now, Road Fighter, attack Roman direct with Lightning Claw!" Yusei called out.

Lightning then charged toward Roman, white-hot lightning enveloped over its gauntlets as it collided with Roman.

Devack/Roman: 6700-3700

"All right! Great move!" Leo said.

"For me, 'cause now I can use the trap card..." Roman said.

The trap card reveals...

"That's not Altar of the Bound Deity!" Leo said.

"Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Since I was hit with damage by Road Fighter direct attack, I can use the power of my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, to summon two Dark Spiders to my field for the price of one!" Roman said.

Dark Spider

Level 1

Insect/Effect

Dark

0/0

A green tall spider appeared.

"But why would you risk your Life-Points to summon these two weak monsters? Unless...!" Leo said slowly in fear.

"Unless I plan to sacrifice them on my turn." Roman said with an evil smile.

"And if he summons Earthbound Immortal..." Leo said before looking at John and Mitch.

"I won't let that happen, I activate Road Fighter's ability! Once a turn I can use its power to summon a level one or two monster from my deck! So I'm summoning Turbo Booster!" Yusei said.

Road Warrior gets its metal cape off of its back. It shot a light out that looked like a road and small yellow robot appeared.

Turbo Booster

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

0/0

"Rally's card!" Leo said.

(Flashback)

Rally offers Yusei the Turbo Booster card right before he and Leo leaves the Satellite and rides for New Domino City.

Yusei: This one's for you, Rally!

(End of flashback)

"Now I activate Turbo Booster's ability! By releasing this card, I can pound one of Dark Spider into the dirt! Go! Twin Fists of Fury!" Yusei called out.

Turbo Booster launched its arms and obliterated the spider.

"And with that, I end my turn." Yusei said.

"Clever. But not clever enough!" Roman said.

Roman draw a card and look at it.

"I play Sanctuary of Card!" Roman said.

"The what of card?" Leo asked.

"Sanctuary of card. It allow us to choose any type of card in out deck as long as we remove the same type from play, and set it on the field and they cannot be used until the end of my turn. Choose wisely." Roman said.

"Like what?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, you know, traps, spells... And _monsters_." Roman said.

'_Oh no! That means Roman will have enough monsters to sacrifice!_" Leo thought.

"Now, choose!" Roman said, chose a monster card, set it and remove other from play.

'_I better put on defence._' Leo thought.

Leo, Yusei and Devack chose traps, set then remove others from play.

"Next I sacrifice these two monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman said.

The floating stone that heralds the summoning of an Earthbound Immortal appears in the air above them. Little rivers and streams of black fog pour into the top of it.

"What's that black smoke?" Leo asked.

"Those are streams of negative energy that are needed to power up my Earthbound Immortal. And it's time I provide it with more!" Roman said.

"No!" Yusei said.

John and Mitch are starting to glow purple, acting as though it's suddenly difficult to breathe.

"John! Mitch!" Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no, my boys!" Martha cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_How could I let those poor kids down? It'll take a miracle to save them now!_' Yusei thought.

Suddenly, Jack Atlas arrived riding on his Phoenix Whirlwind!

"So who here ordered a _miracle_?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All _right_!" Trudge said.

Martha cups her hands and shouts to Jack.

"My boys! They need you!" Martha called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who _doesn't_? I won't let a couple of my youngest fans get sucked into the shadows; heads up!" Jack said.

Jack keeps hurtling, right through the wall of purple fire-mist, which rises to stop him. He lands and spins once, snaps up the side bar, jumps off his runner and lunges to reach the boys; by now, both of their souls are starting to drift free of their bodies as purple wraiths hanging above them. Jack hugs both of them close, and his Sign flares; their souls come back to their bodies. They're safe under his protection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Jack, you _saved_ them!" Martha said.

"I guess the guy's not all bad after all." Trudge said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Signers is still looking over their shoulder with a huge grin of relief. They turn back to Dark Signers.

"It makes no difference. Roman still has _him_! Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Devack said.

Earthbound Immortal Uru

Level 10

Insect/Effect

Dark

3000/3000

A massive black spider with glowing red designs, appeared.

"_**So, we meet again, boy. Nut this time, there's no escape!**_" Uru said to Leo

(Meanwhile)

Mina, Blister, Akiza, Crow and Luna run out onto the top of a nearby building, gasping with awe at the scene below them.

"Check it out!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"Yusei! Leo! How 'bout you two squash that thing so we can go home!" Jack said.

"Right. That spider's done for!" Yusei said, confident.

"That you can count on!" Leo said.

"You sure you want to do that, Yusei? After all, it's practically _family_." Roman said.

"What do you _mean_?" Leo asked.

"Are you telling me you _don't know the truth_?" Roman asked.

The Dark Signer laughed.

"Your own dad helped _free_ the Shadow Army!" Roman said.

"No! He'd never do that!" Yusei said.

"But you know it's the truth, Yusei. Your father designed the _original_ Ener-D Reactor that exploded; without him, none of this would be possible." Roman said.

"No, he was good! All he... all he wanted to do was help!" Leo said.

"Help his _bank account_, you mean. You see, he didn't care about all the safeguards or security precautions; he wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make him a millionaire!" Roman said.

"And how do you know so much about?" Leo asked.

"I should know; after all, I was there with him!" Roman said.

"But _how_?" Yusei asked.

"He was my _boss_, you _fool_. I worked with him with my brother... one Rex Goodwin!" Roman said.

Yusei can hardly believe his ears; Leo gasps.

"It all began when you were just a baby, Yusei. My brother Rex and I worked for your father at the original Ener-D Reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse, a huge blast of negative energy would be released. Which is just what we- I mean, _I_ wanted. Your father was too obsessed with success to see it, allowing _me_ to sabotage the whole project. And then, boom- there went your father's life's work." Roman said.

"That means... it was _you_! _You_ caused all this!" Leo said.

"Who else." Roman said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina and Luna are agape; Blister and Crow looks upset. Akiza looks surprised and sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, then... the explosion wasn't an accident! Did Goodwin help you, Roman? Was all of this your brother's idea?" Yusei asked.

"I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the netherworld is waiting. Now which one should I attack first?" Roman asked himself.

"It doesn't matter which one you attack. Soon it will all be over." Devack said.

...

"I think I'll start with the _Young and First Sixth Signer_! Earthbound Immortal Uru! Attack! Being very small and young, you can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! Soon, you and your brother to join the shadows!" Roman said.

Uru looses an ocean of web.

"I don't think so! I play the trap, Defense Draw! During your turn, I get no damage and I get to draw one card." Leo said.

As Leo draw a card, a shimmering white barrier appears around Leo and Yusei. The web ricochets off it and crashes into a building behind them. The building where Martha and Trudge are.

"While I end my turn with a face-down, I should remind you... the damage in this duel is _real_." Roman said.

The building is beginning to tilt to one side, clearly unsound after taking that hit.

"Trudge! The building!" Martha said.

Martha nearly falls over and Trudge grabs her arm.

"Thank you, Trudge." Martha said.

Martha and Trudge suddenly heard a little boy scream from above them.

"Did you hear that? Up above!" Trudge said.

"It must be Taka!" Martha said.

As a shimmering white barrier fades, Leo and Yusei hear Taka scream. The Pair of Signers turn to the scream. Taka is hanging onto the lip of the rooftop, which is pitching sideways as the building keeps shaking.

"Oh no!" Yusei said.

"What's Taka doing up there?" Leo asked.

Martha and Trudge run to the rooftop doorway.

"Taka!" Trudge called out.

"Where are you?" Martha asked.

"Martha! Please, help me! I'm so scared!" Taka cried.

"Hold on!" Trudge called out.

"I'll save you!" Martha called out.

Martha starts forward, edging along the side of the rooftop building.

"No! Wait!" Trudge said.

"Martha!" Yusei called out.

"_Get back_!" Jack called out.

"Please, Martha? Be careful!" Leo cried.

Martha reaches Taka and kneels beside him.

"I've got you." Martha said.

"Sorry Martha, I... I just wanted to help everyone out…" Taka said.

Martha is just relieved that he's okay.

"Don't worry; but what do you say we try and help from downstairs, on the ground. Let's go." Martha said.

"Be careful!" Trudge called out.

Martha and Taka crawl toward Trudge and the safety of the doorway.

"Grab my hand!" Trudge yelled, reaches out his hand.

"The boy goes first. Here!" Martha said.

Martha pushes Taka forward and Trudge pulls Taka up. Just then the building shakes again and Martha slides back down to the edge.

"Martha!" Yusei called in worry.

"NO!" Leo yelled.

Martha slowly tries to drag herself up, grabbing for a handhold on the rooftop.

"Hang on!" Taka called out.

"My hand! Take it!" Trudge called out.

Trudge reaches for Martha, and Martha reaches out, but then slides back again.

"No... Hold on! I'm coming for you!" Trudge called out.

Martha looks at Trudge, and shakes her head.

"Martha, keep trying!" Trudge yelled.

"Promise me one thing. Please, watch over my kids when I'm gone." Martha said.

"You're not going anywhere! Got that? Your kids... your kids need you, Martha, you _can't give up_!" Trudge yelled.

"Martha...!" Yusei called out.

"Hold on!" Jack called out.

"Don't give up!" Leo called out.

Martha looks down at Leo, Yusei and Jack.

"Oh, boys; It warms my heart to see you together again! One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick 'cause I'll be waiting for you!" Martha said.

Martha slips even further...

"Martha!" Yusei called.

"Don't you dare!" Leo cried out.

Martha then fell over the side of the building, arms gently outstretched, not unlike an angel. As she fell straight down into the purple flames, her body transfigured into a blob of light, which was then consumed into Uru.

"Martha..." Leo muttered, stood frozen stiff.

What Leo just witnessed had ripped a gash through his heart. The closest thing he ever had to a mother had just became the first casualty of war; and right before the war even began. Martha now joined all those taken to the abyss. Leo dropped to his knees and let the tears flow from his eyes.

"MAARTHAAAAAAA!" Leo yelled.

"NOOO!" Yusei yelled.

Jack closes his eyes, pained.

(Meanwhile)

"No! Not Martha!" Crow yelled.

(Meanwhile)

"She's gone..." Trudge said.

"But where?" Taka asked.

Suddenly the building shakes again and both of them slide downward after her.

(Meanwhile)

"Not them too!" Akiza said in worry.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge skids hard on the ground and curbs their momentum, Taka clinging to his lapel.

The kids on Jack's feet are crying; Jack isn't, but it's a hard-fought battle.

"Leo, you know what to do; go take care of this spider, _now_!" Jack said.

"Jack's right, we've still got a shadow duel to win!" Yusei said.

"What are you waiting for, do what Martha said! Now go and kick some shadow deck and beat them!" Trudge called out.

Leo stands up and faces the Dark Signers, furious.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Leo muttered.

"You're nanny's not gone forever, but I doubt you or your brothers can save her." Roman said.

"You'll pay for that. And it starts right here. With _my_ turn, Roman!" Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"Oh, I forget to mention something." Devack said.

Leo stops what he's doing and looks at Devack.

"If you summon a stronger monster and attack, Zeman can negate the attack if I send one monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard and thanks to my Closed Forest, Zeman and any Beast type monsters gain 100 ATK for each monster from my Graveyard. Which right now, I got three." Devack said.

(ZtPK: 2500-2800)

...

"I play Monster Gate! Now, by sacrifice Morphtronic Radion, I get to reveal cards from the top of your Deck until you reveal a monster that can be Normal Summoned. And when I do, I get to summon it and the rest is sending to the Graveyard." Leo said.

Radion disappear and Leo draws some cards.

1st card: Morphtronic Bind

2nd card: Morphtronic Cord

3rd card: Proto-Cyber Dragon

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Leo said.

Proto-Cyber Dragon

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Light

1100/600

The earlier build robot dragon appeared.

"Next I play Card of Demise! This let me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five tunes, I must discard all the cards in my hand." Leo said.

Leo draw more cards until he got five.

"Next, I summon, Morphtronic Celfon!" Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"I then, activate Celfon special ability. Since his in attack mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets. And if there is a level four or lower Morphtronic among those cards, I can special summon it!" Leo said.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 4, 1, 2... 3... 5... **1**.

"One? Ok Leo, you can do this..." Leo whispered.

Leo draw one card and look at it.

"It's my Morphtronic Slingen so I can summon it." Leo said.

Morphtronic Slingen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Wind

1200/800

Slingshot appeared, then transform into a robot.

"I activate my Morphtronic Slingen special ability. When it on attack mode, by sacrifice another Morphtronic like Celfon, I can destroy one card on the field." Leo said.

Celfon got onto Slingen's rubber band and push it far.

"I'm aiming at Zeman!" Leo said.

Slingen launch Celfon at Ape King and destroy it.

"Oh, and by the way. With Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field, I get the bonus. He counts as Cyber Dragon! With that, I play Polymerization! So I fuse Proto-Cyber Dragon which acts like Cyber Dragon plus two Cyber Dragon to form, Cyber End Dragon!" Leo said.

Cyber End Dragon

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Light

4000/2800

A giant, snake-like, three headed, winged robot dragon appeared.

"Now the boy is getting somewhere! And so should we." Trudge said.

Trudge and Taka crawl back up the rooftop...

"And with no monsters to defence you, this tag team shadow duel is over! Cyber End Dragon, attack Devack with Super Strident Blaze!" Leo called.

Cyber End Dragon sends a flames like beam at Devack...

"Not so fast! I activate Cursed Prison! This let me summon any Synchro monster in my deck, in defense mode!" Devack said.

"It won't matter! With Cyber End Dragon's special ability, you take the difference as damage!" Leo said.

"I already know that! Which is why the Synchro monster I choose has 3000 DEF." Devack said.

A cage appear with a glowing orb in it before Cyber End's attack blast through and land on Devack.

Devack/Roman: 3700-2700

"Nice try, boy. Nut we still standing!" Devack said.

"Oh, _really_?" Leo said.

"What?" Devack asked in surprise.

"I reveal Miracle Locus, trap card! This trap forces one of you to draw one card, and gives Cyber End Dragon 1000 more attack points, and the ability to attack for a second time this turn. Roman, draw a card 'cause you're next!" Leo said.

"Whatever." Roman said, draw a card.

(CED: 4000-5000)

"You're a fool, like Yusei's father was. What could you do against my mighty Immortal?" Roman asked.

"Roman, _you're_ the fool. I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but _that's_ not what I plan on doing. Cyber End Dragon, show Roman what I mean!" Leo said.

Cyber End soared into the air, swerving, darting and dodging around streams of webbing shot by Uru. The dragon dove, and passed right through Uru as though it was an actual phantom.

"Defeating your monster was never part of my plan. And you know why? If I can't attack Uru that leaves only one target; and I'm _sure_ you can guess who _that_ is!" Leo said.

"How _dare_ you!" Roman said in rage.

"Well that's what you get for ruining Yusei's father's life's work! Now prepare to feel the wrath of mine and brothers bound! Cyber End Dragon, take out the only target left- Roman!" Leo called.

Cyber End Dragon sends flames like beam at Roman...

"I activate Spider Egg!" Roman said.

A cocoon shape egg appears and blocks Cyber End Dragon's attack, then hatch three small spiders.

"Don't tell me you forgot about it." Roman said.

Leo growled and set a card.

"I'll get you two yet, Dark Signers! It's your move, Devack!" Leo said, completely forget about his Morphtronic Slingen in anger and rage.

Trudge reaches the doorway and pulls himself and Taka up triumphantly.

"Hey, Yusei, we're safe!" Trudge called.

Yusei nodded then, turn to the Dark Signers.

"You're not getting any more spirits!" Yusei said.

Roman and Devack chuckled.

"That's fine..." Roman said.

The Dark Signers starts to glow purple, and his shape changes. They are starting to look familiar.

"See? We already have so many..." Roman said.

The figures fade; left in their place... are Rally and Tank.

"Rally! Tank!" Yusei yelled.

Jack recognizes Rally and Tank, and knows well the kind of position Roman just put Yusei and Leo in.

"Oh no!" Jack said.

"Rally... Tank..." Leo muttered.

Leo starting to run over to his friend, but stopped as he heard Roman and Devack with his staff, laughing. Leo looked to see the Dark Signers standing on the delicate threads of the Spider Web field-spell.

"Miss your friends? We freed their spirit so _they_ could duel you instead of _us_." Devack said.

"You _can't_!" Yusei said.

"Yeah! We won't duel our friends!" Leo said.

Rally and Tank stands silently, bemused; the mark of the spider is glowing on Rally's arm while the mark of the monkey is glowing on Tank's arm.

"You have no choice! You both are going to attack and win, or _be_ attacked and _lose_! Now then, what will it be? Are you two going to battle your closest friends? Or, just _stand_ there, and let the _world_ down in order to save these two pathetic pals of yours?" Devack asked.

"You can't do this!" Yusei said.

"Yusei, Leo, You _don't understand_ their power; the Dark Signers can do _whatever they wants_!" Tank said.

"We won't duel!" Leo said.

"You _have_ to! You guys are the only hope left! Look at them! They have taken _everyone_!" Rally said.

"You two cowards!" Leo said to the Dark Signers.

Cyber End let out it's mighty roar at the Dark Signers.

"I... I'm sorry!" Tank said.

Tank shaking draw a card.

"Don't do it, Tank!" Yusei said.

"Oh, he and his little friend _will_ duel. Even if it means destroying you both!" Roman said.

"I... I play Pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards thanks to this.

Tank draw two more cards and look at it.

"I then, play Meteor of Destruction. It may cost me 500 Life-Points, but you take 1000 points of damage." Tank said.

Devack (Tank)/Roman (Rally): 2700-2200

A giant fireball slowly coming from the sky. Leo watches silently, then, too late, realizes what Tank's going for.

"Tank, _no_...! I know what you're doing! You have to attack _me_!" Leo said in worry.

""Don't make this harder! Me 'n' Rally and everyone are trapped! We need you, and Yusei, and all your friends to save us! I'm sorry!" Tank said.

"Please don't do this!" Yusei said.

"Rally! Tank!" Jack called out.

"I know you two would rather get sent to the netherworld than duel me and Rally, Yusei, Leo; that's why I have to end this duel on my own terms! This is going to hurt!" Tank said.

The fireball landed between Yusei and Leo, and explode. The Signers barely braces themselves.

Leo/Yusei: 7600-6600

(Meanwhile)

"Now, the second effect kicks in..." Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh, no!" Yusei said.

"Next effect is I get to control one of your monsters. But before I do, I activate Trap Booster. By discard one card from my hand, I can activate any Trap card from my hand, like Trap Stun. It negates all trap effects this turn." Tank said.

"No! Tank! Rally!" Yusei and Leo called out.

"Good luck, Yusei, Leo. We'll be watching... from the shadows." Rally said.

Rally then look at Tank and nodded. Tank nodded back...

"Cyber End Dragon, Attack! Wipe out our Life-Points, so Leo and Yusei will be safe!" Tank said.

Cyber End Dragon's eyes glow and prepare to attack.

"Find new pawns, Dark Signers!" Rally said.

Cyber End Dragon sends flames like beam at Tank and Rally.

Devack (Tank)/Roman (Rally): 2200-0

Leo ran over to the fallen friends and knelt down to Rally while Yusei followed to Tank. Leo then, turned Rally over and gently lifts his head up a bit.

"Oh Rally, Tank, I'm so sorry..." Leo said.

"Don't you worry about it... You'll get us back... You and Yusei... I know you can..." Rally said.

"Yeah... go kick some Dark Signers' butt..." Tank said.

Tank and Rally turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. With that, they evaporated, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Leo crying in empty arms. Yusei can hardly bear it himself; his eyes work and twitch with grief as he pounded the ground on his knees. The forest and purple fire vanish. Jack, Akiza, and Trudge run to Yusei's side from different directions, Luna close behind.

From a nearby plateau of rubble, Roman and Devack reappear, leading the other three Dark Signers.

"Well! I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ outcome! No wonder the human race is going extinct; no one's _selfish_ anymore!" Roman said.

"Now, be kind; they did just lose some friends to the shadows." Devack said, sarcastic.

"Are they..." Akiza asked.

"_Gone_? Your pals are with _us_. And all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town! Wanna get them back? Well I'm right here, Yusei! Or are you _scared_?" Kalin asked.

Yusei and Leo stand on their feet.

"Yeah, I'm scared... _scared_ about what I'm going to do to you, Kalin! As far as I'm concerned, your dark decks are about to be destroyed!" Yusei said.

Showdown. A huge bolt of blue lightning separates the two camps; Signers and Dark Signers!

(The Battle of Signers Vs Dark Signers is about to begin! Will the Signers save the people and the whole world? Will Luna save the Spirit World and get her Signer Dragon _with help_? Just wait and see. Until then, see you soon!)


	40. Chapter 40: Mark of the Whale part 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 40: Mark of the Whale part 1**

The mark of the spider and the monkey has burned a scar into the dusty, quiet landscape of the Satellite. Somewhere near the middle, the five Signers and their friends face off against the five Dark Signers.

"Alright, Dark Signers, this is it. It's time to pay for what you've done." Yusei said.

"Well, before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl might be looking for." Devack said.

"Let me guess... Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo said.

"Clever boy..." Devack said.

Devack hold up the card.

"It _is_ Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said.

"I believe _this_ card should be in your deck. Now, if you want to get this card _back_, you'll have to come battle me. And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack... And I bear the mark of the Monkey." Devack said.

Luna stares back up at Devack, resolute. Akiza has the same expression on her face as she gazes up at Misty, Leo as he gazes up at Roman and Yusei as he watches Kalin.

"By the way, brat. It's so nice to see you again! You've grown." Kalin said.

"Kalin..." Leo said.

"Don't worry, once I get rid of your _guard dogs_. I'll be coming after you!" Kalin said.

"Fate has finally brought us together. Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there." Roman said.

As one, the Dark Signers turn and leave. As orange designs Dark Signer turns away, Jack glimpses her face, and gasps in absolute shock.

"Whoa, where d you think you're going! Don't you walk away from me, Roman!" Leo called out.

Leo runs after them; Crow reaches out a hand.

"Little bro, wait!" Crow said.

Jack runs after them, too. John, Mitch, and Taka, flanked by Mina and Blister, are crying.

"Come back!" Mina called out.

Leo is now surrounded by only mist, down some empty alley in the Satellite.

"Hey! Come on! Let's do this right here right now!" Leo called out.

Roman's voice can be heard somewhere in the mist, but Leo is alone.

"Don't be so impatient, boy! We can't battle _here_, we're not _supposed_ to!" Roman's voice said.

"What do you _mean_ we're not supposed to? It sounds to _me_ like you're scared!" Leo said.

"Don't be a fool. Just come to the Four Stars of Destiny; we'll be waiting!" Roman said.

Leo is looking around.

"I'm done playing your little games! Get out here! Get out here and duel me!" Leo yelled to the sky.

(Meanwhile)

The Dark Signer in orange was walking until she heard a voice.

"Hey you!" a voice called out.

The female Dark Signer turned around to see Jack running to her.

"Yeah, you! Why do you look so familiar?" Jack asked.

The Dark Signer backed up a step and tried to run away, but Jack tried to grab her by the shoulder and instead pulled off her hood. Jack's eyes widened when he saw who it was...

"I don't... I don't believe it! Carly is that you?" Jack asked in shock.

As she turned her head, Carly's eyes appeared normal; she blinked and they became dark again. Her manner was regretful, mournfully dramatic, condemned.

"Yes..." Carly said.

"What's going on here? You can't really be a Dark Signer...?" Jack asked.

Carly lifts back up her hood. She looked back at him one more time.

"If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow... 'Til then, Jack..." Carly said.

As Carly walked away, tears sparkled in the air in her wake, and her hood billowed behind her. She ran away, leaving Jack standing in the mist.

(Few moments later)

Everyone regrouped back at the house with the three boys they rescued in tow. Yusei told the doctor what happened to Rally, Tank and Martha and no one exactly took it too well. While everyone else was in silence, the three boys were crying.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor Schmidt! All of this... it's all because of me!" Taka cried.

"And... Martha? She's... really, gone?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

Trudge falls to his knees.

"I'm afraid so! I was with her, I should've been able to save her!" Trudge said with regret.

(Flashback)

_Martha pushed Taka forward into Trudge's arms then slid away before he could pull her up as well._

Trudge: But I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time...

_Martha fell backward to the edge of the roof, off the edge, fell almost gently through the air, glowing blue._

(End of flashback)

"It's all my fault!" Trudge said.

Taka and Mitch are instantly at each of Trudge's shoulders, encouraging him.

"It's not your fault! I-it's _my_ fault!" Mitch said.

"No it's not, it's _my_ fault for trying to help Leo!" Taka said.

"No, it's _my_ fault for not saying 'don't go'!" John said.

John held up his head and wailed. Everyone was silent. Trudge was sitting on the floor on his hands and knees, and the boys were grouped around him, all four of them crying. Jack stands and pounds his fists on the table, fed up.

"That's _enough_! Knock it off, you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!" Jack yelled.

"What he means is, you're not the ones to blame." Yusei said.

The boys stop crying and listen.

"This is all the Dark Signers' doing. They've taken Martha and my friends..." Yusei said.

(Flashback)

_Leo ran over to the fallen friends and knelt down to Rally while Yusei followed to Tank._

Yusei: We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did.

_Tank and Rally turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. With that, they evaporated, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Leo crying in empty arms._

(End of Flashback)

"But _we're_ gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!" Leo said, stepped.

Trudge and the ten kids turn to Leo and gasp. Jack looks at him, frowning. Akiza seems uncertain. Crow is listening intently, and Luna looks a bit worried.

"Wait one moment. Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"That's right." Yusei said.

"How is that possible?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"Everything that's happened so far, both here and in New Domino City, has been the work of an evil power, Doctor Schmidt." Yusei said.

(Flashback)

_Kalin's Giant sign carves line after fiery line through the piles of debris, and the entire mark shines on the landscape._

Yusei: The destruction of the two cities; the mystical symbols appearing;

_The stones on the side of the crater-well suddenly see way too much light and then shadowy fog, and a massive column of violet fire shoots into the air, then spreads into a beam of light. Smoky shadow-fog rolls over the landscape of the Satellite._

Yusei: The crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth. The mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything.

_People in the Satellite streets tentatively back away, but not fast enough to escape, and disappear into the mist._

Yusei: The Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power!

(End of flashback)

"So, if you defeat those Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

Leo nodded.

"You can really get Martha back?" Taka asked.

"And everyone else?" John asked.

Leo went over puts a hand each on Taka and Mitch's shoulders.

"Don't worry. We're gonna make everything right again. You just need to stay positive. Be brave for us and help take care of everyone that's still here." Leo said.

(A while later)

The kids stand around Dr. Schmidt, at the door to the dining room. Yusei stands on the other side of the doorway.

"We gotta head out soon, but I promise we'll be back. Thanks for everything." Yusei said.

"Of course. We're counting on you; please, be careful." Dr. Schmidt said.

Yusei nods and ruffles one of the boys' hairs.

"Try to get some sleep, you guys, okay?" Yusei said.

"We'll try; Good night." The kids said.

Yusei closes the door, pausing a little to watch Schmidt and the kids walk away, and turn back into the dining room, not meeting anyone's eyes.

""So... That was quite the promise you made out there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who _dis_appeared will just magically _re_appear." Jack said.

Mina looks worried; Blister, suspicious. Yusei still won't look at anyone.

"You don't know that's true." Jack said, accusing.

"...I know..." Leo said.

"So why lie?" Jack asked.

"We expect you to tell the truth, Brat!" Trudge said in anger.

"I'm sorry, I... I-I just want to at least believe. I j-just wanted to give use some hope." Leo said.

"False hope is more like it." Luna said.

"Luna, don't start!" Mina said.

Luna ignores Mina.

"You only said what you did because you know it won't happen, but you just can't bring it to yourself to tell the truth now, can you?" Luna said.

"Well, unlike the _rich rat _like you, hope is everything we Satellite people have left." Leo said.

"What does a _Satellite reject_ know about hope anyway?" Luna asked.

"Enough!" Trudge yelled, got himself between the two young Signers.

"I'm with Leo. If we're gonna win this, we _have to believe_ that we can protect the people still here, and bring everyone else back." Akiza said.

Leo smile at Akiza who smile back and ruffle Leo's hair.

"If he says that we have the power to bring everyone back, then _I believe him_!" Akiza said.

"It doesn't really matter what you believe." Mina said.

Cyber Twin Dragon appeared besides Leo.

"_She has better not..._" Cyber Twin's left head said.

"_Mean that in rudeness._" Cyber Twin's right head said.

"No matter what you think will happen afterwards, you _have to reverse the Reactor_." Mina said.

Yusei nodded.

"Exactly. We have to do what Goodwin told us to do." Yusei said.

Many others seemed to agree, except for Jack, who turned away from the group.

"Fine. Let's go be heroes." Jack said, cranky and cynical.

"I have a question. That Roman guy said they'd be waiting at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'. Does anyone know what those are?" Blister asked.

"My guess is that he's referring to the four control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor." Mina said.

"Well, aren't _you_ smart." Blister said, snide.

"According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the Reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a codename..." Mina said.

Cut-screen to a control panel with four indicator lights beside images we recognize as the card pictures on the Earthbound Immortals.

"Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu." Mina said.

The Earthbound Immortals' Pictures light up one by one as Mina names them.

"In the Quechan language, they mean... the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, and the Monkey." Mina said.

Each has a corresponding Nazca formation that appears onscreen as Mina names each creature. A carving of a giant, a lizard Nazca line with a road built right through its back legs, a hummingbird Nazca line, and a monkey Nazca line with other terrain lines cutting through its arms and the curl of its tail.

"Those are the Nazca lines that disappeared!" Akiza said.

"What about the spider?" Leo asked, wanting to get Roman.

Spider Nazca line, then it fades into the first Reactor in its former glory, a spinning centrifuge of rainbow light.

"The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on." Mina said.

"That Roman guy is the Spider, right? Does that mean he's the boss?" Akiza asked.

"Maybe." Leo said.

"How're they supposed to turn on these control unit thingamajigs?" Blister asked.

"The dragon cards in your decks. Those were the cards that were used to power up each of the control units. So Luna? It's _very important_ that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack." Mina said.

"Was Life Stream Dragon part of this?" Leo asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Mina said.

"How do you know all of this?" Yusei asked.

"Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin." Mina said.

"Yusei's _father_ had those cards? Whoa, hang on a sec! So Roman was lying about Yusei's father looking the other way?" Leo asked.

(Flashback)

The Security headquarters in Domino City.

"Why did Professor Fudo have all the control cards? ..._Is he the one_ who shut down the units and caused the Reactor to malfunction?" Mina asked.

Goodwin is looking out the window, and seems solemn and sombre.

"No. Just the opposite. He tried to save them. He did everything he could to stop the Reactor from going wild. During those final moments, he managed to get the cards, and then hand them off to me." Goodwin said.

Goodwin looks at Mina from across a desk.

(End of flashback)

"Is that all, Mina? Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?" Yusei asked.

"No, that's it. He just said that your father gave him the cards." Mina said.

"So, if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone _else_ end up with them?" Blister asked.

(Flashback)

"I guess you could say that I decided to release the cards _into the wild_. I wanted to test the powers of destiny. I wanted to see if they would travel from duelist to duelist." Goodwin said.

Goodwin has been standing at the window, and he could still see Stardust, Archfiend, and Black Rose fly off into the sky, borne by the wind. He turns back to Mina.

"Don't you see? I figured if destiny really was at work, then it would eventually put those cards into the hands of the Signers. And sure enough, the very cards used to power the original Reactor's control unit so many years ago? Guess who has them now. Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza. Destiny really _is_ guiding us. The Signers will be the ones to reverse the flow of negative energy. They will go to Satellite, and they will battle the Dark Signers." Goodwin said.

Goodwin sees a vision of Jack, Yusei, and Akiza heroically standing opposite the five Dark Signers, who loom over them atop a pile of trash.

(End of flashback)

Yusei stares at Stardust Dragon.

"Well, since Goodwin seems to know 'so much' about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?" Jack asked tetchy.

"I don't think Goodwin know _all_ destiny." Leo said.

"What made you say that?" Akiza asked.

"Goodwin didn't know I'm a Sixth Signer until I summon the Crimson Dragon when I Synchro Summon Life Stream." Leo said, showing everyone his Signer mark.

"You got a point there. Goodwin said he was very unaware about Leo becoming a Sixth Signer." Yusei said.

"Goodwin doesn't know the _future_. There's no telling what will happen. But Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you. _All_ of you... the fate of the world has been put into your hands." Mina said.

The Signers are silent, each feeling the weight of the world placed on his or her shoulders. Exterior shot of Martha's house. Mina then unrolls a map of Satellite on the table. Four red stars mark out a quadrilateral around the crater. Mina is pointing at each spot as she spoke.

"Here's the location of the four control stations. Giant, Hummingbird, Lizard, and Monkey. They're pretty spread out." Mina said.

"What's the plan? Hit all these units up one by one?" Trudge asked.

"That would be a _huge_ waste of time! Besides a duel is one-on-one; we're gonna have to split up and go solo." Jack said.

Jack bares his Signer mark.

"Four Signers, four control stations... it's a no-brainer! Who knows... maybe this is more of Goodwin's 'destiny' at work." Jack said.

"I hate to admit it but Jack might have a point." Crow said.

"But we're supposed to be a team!" Leo said, not liking to split up.

"We're still a team, Leo. All of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing." Yusei said.

"...I guess you're right." Leo said.

"So, who's going where?" Crow asked.

Yusei looks off into the distance, and sees Kalin and the carved Giant.

"I'm pretty sure that the mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so I'll go there. If I don't, he'll get Leo and kill him for what happen to him." Yusei said.

Akiza, similarly, is juxtaposed with Misty and the Lizard Nazca line.

"The Lizard is Misty's mark; I'll head over to that station." Akiza said.

Luna is thinking of the Monkey geoglyph, and the Dark Signer who bears its mark.

"Devack is the monkey, and... I _have_ to get Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I'm gonna go take him on." Luna said.

"So the _Hummingbird_ must be..." Jack said.

"_If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow._"

Carly's voice echoes in his ears as he thinks of the Hummingbird design.

"...That other girl." Jack said.

"Guess that leaves me with Roman. And If I have to guess, I say he in the crater." Leo said.

"You want a ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car Miss Luna?" Trudge asked.

Luna nodded.

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza." Mina said.

"Sure." Akiza said, shrug.

"I'll go with Leo. After all, someone got to babysit him while Jack and Yusei are busy." Crow said.

"Thanks Crow." Leo said.

"Guess I'm stuck at home again watching the kids. I hope you all have fun saving the world." Blister said.

"We will." Yusei said, serious.

And the heroes are assembled... Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Akiza, Mina, Trudge and Luna.

"Alright... tomorrow we save our homes!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

Roman walks past the spire and down a stone hallway that reminds me a bit of the Facility in that it's lined with cells and windows to them. He opens a cell door. Greiger is sitting on a plain cot near the door.

"Stand up. Your time has come, Greiger." Roman said.

Greiger looks up at him, the wary defeat of a cowed prisoner.

"The moment you tried to take out Goodwin during the Fortune Cup, I _knew_ I liked you. I couldn't let them send someone with _your_ potential away to some maximum-security Facility." Roman said.

Roman has led Greiger to a catwalk over a huge, swirling multicoloured void; apparently part of the Reactor is still functioning.

"So I had you freed, and brought here, so you may come face-to-face with your _true_ destiny!" Roman said.

Roman turns and takes off his hood; Greiger is looking down at the swirling mass, nonplussed.

"What _is_ all this?" Greiger asked.

"We stand above the gateway to the netherworld. The doorway to the shadows." Roman said.

"And why have you brought me here?" Greiger asked.

"To help you, Greiger. I brought you here to give you power like you've never known in your life. You're going to become a Dark Signer." Roman said.

"Just _what_ is that?" Greiger asked.

"Tell me something, Greiger. Now that you've had some time to sit on it, have you _forgiven_ Goodwin? Have you found it in your heart to forgive him for what he did to your village?" Roman asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm as angry as I was that day at the tournament! Maybe even more so!" Greiger said.

(Flashback)

_"Greiger, are you alright?" Leo asked._

_"Leo, I'm fine. But it's not over." Greiger said through microphone._

_"What are you talking about?" Leo asked._

_"My village has been destroyed." Greiger said through the microphone._

_"Destroyed?" Leo asked._

_"There was a big fire. But I learn the truth. Goodwin wasn't going to rebuild my village like he promised. It wasn't there anymore." Greiger said through the microphone._

_"What do you mean?" Leo asked._

"_"I Look at Goodwin's file before the Duel and discover that it wasn't just destruction. Goodwin was using our valley as a testing ground to summon the Crimson Dragon. But he couldn't control the energy. It was too powerful, and then... The village is gone. Everyone who live there. All gone. Nowhere to be found." Greiger said._

(End of flashback)

"I will _never_ forgive Goodwin for what he did!" Greiger said.

"Which is _why_ you must become a Dark Signer. Embrace your anger; you're going to need it." Roman said.

Roman has walked onto one of the four catwalks that lead to the platform in the middle. Greiger is standing in the centre of the middle platform. A trapdoor gives suddenly beneath his feet, and he drops into the maelstrom below, yelling. As soon as Greiger contacts the misty energy, he halts, suspended in midair. He stops shouting.

"Your life as you know it is over, Greiger. The shadows of the netherworld will consume the man you once were, sparing only your thirst for revenge! You will lose yourself and become your anger! This will give you the power to defeat Goodwin and his precious Crimson Dragon! Now, the path of vengeance begins... with the one who first stood in your way! The one who stopped you from destroying Goodwin while you had the chance... for your brother and sister, for your entire village, taken from you by the Crimson Dragon... you must finish what you started! And you must start with Yusei's little brother, Leo! Greiger, I give you new life... as a Dark Signer!" Roman said.

A pillar of energy surges up from the swirling void, around Greiger. Deep in the mist, he opens his eyes, shocked suddenly; Gregier's eyes are now black. He can see Roman on the side of the Reactor, laughing evilly.

(Meanwhile)

On the landscape appears a new Dark Signer mark: the Whale.

(Meanwhile)

Near the side of the bridge, are two jeeps and four Duel Runners. They are prepared to set off, their headlights valiantly pressing forward into the darkness.

"This is it, you guys." Yusei said.

"Come on, Yusei, we've got duels to duel. Give us a rousing speech and let's be _gone_!" Jack said.

"Alright, guys. The Dark Signers are powerful, and right now we're the only thing standing in their way. If you should find yourself up against a wall, just think of the rest of us; think of your friends. We're _all_ in this; and even when we're apart, we're together. Now let's go show these creeps how _us_ Signers do things!" Yusei said before he speeds off.

"Crow, you better watch Leo, _or else_..." Jack said before he speeds off.

"Good luck, Akiza. As soon as I finish Roman, I'll come join you." Leo said before Leo speed off with Crow follow.

The two cars leave at the same time; Trudge and Luna take an even more immediate left than Yusei's, and Akiza and Mina go straight.

(Meanwhile)

Jack, riding alone, is preoccupied.

'_I'm coming to help you, Carly._' Jack thought.

(Meanwhile)

Greiger the Dark Signer is back on his monster-truck of a runner, which is sporting a purple-and-black paint job and replacement chariot piles in gold. Greiger doesn't have a hood or cloak, just stripes on his leather armor. He's the purple Dark Signer, with a left-side satellite-special facial mark that extends onto his forehead, just like Kalin's, but wider and lighter, and on the left instead of the right.

"Leo... vengeance is coming for _you_!" Greiger said.

(Meanwhile)

The eyes of a raven on top of a junk pile glow the red of a mark of the Dragon. Beside this pile of junk, and others like it, drive Trudge and Luna. The dark buildings loom above them. Suddenly Luna is surrounded by white light and hears a twinkling shriek.

"Something wrong, Miss Luna?" Trudge asked.

"What was that screaming just now?" Luna asked.

"What screaming, I didn't hear anything!" Trudge said.

Luna closes her eyes and puts her hands to her ears, trying to hear it again.

"I figured, but I just thought that you might've heard it since it was like so loud and powerful and everything. I think someone from the Spirit World is calling out to me or something." Luna said.

Suddenly, Luna starts to glow. The light from Luna paints the landscape white, blinding them. A thin column of multi-coloured pastel light shoots into the sky with an eerie whistling sound.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Crow speed off, heading to Roman's lair. Suddenly, Leo's mark starts to glow then Leo is starts to glow.

"What the..." Leo said.

The light from Leo paints the landscape white, blinding them. A thin column of multi-coloured pastel light shoots into the sky with an eerie whistling sound.

(Meanwhile)

Halfway across the Satellite, Yusei notices the lights. Yusei brakes sideways.

"Those are coming from the direction Leo and Luna went!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge is trying valiantly to keep the car on the road when he counts a huge beam of blinding light as his passenger. It dissipates, and the car comes to a halt.

"What was that?" Trudge asked, turning to the passenger seat where Luna should be...

Which she's not.

"Where'd she go?" Trudge asked.

(Meanwhile)

"What was that all about?" Crow asked to Leo...

Which he's gone.

"Leo! Leo! Where are you? LEO!" Crow look around.

Crow suddenly heard a Duel Runner ahead of him and went there.

(Meanwhile)

Greiger is racing through the street, looking for Leo, when suddenly; Crow goes off a ramp above him and lands right in front of him. Both brake hard.

"Get out of my way!" Greiger said.

"Sorry, pal, thought you were someb- Hey wait... I know who you are. You're Greiger. Hang on... _you're_ a Dark Signer? What do you want?" Crow asked.

"I'm looking for Leo." Greiger said.

'_LEO! Oh no you don't!_' Crow thought.

"Yeah? Well you found _Crow_! And you're not going anywhere until we Turbo Duel!" Crow said.

"_You're_ challenging _me_? Get real; you're not a Signer." Greiger said.

"Listen, Greiger! The only thing that matters is you're a Dark Signer, and that means you're gonna _pay_ for what you did! And the only currency _I_ accept is bitter defeat!" Crow said.

"What're you talking about? I didn't _do_ anything." Greiger said.

"Don't try to play dumb with me! Your giant monster and your freaky dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite, including Martha!" Crow said in anger.

"Martha?" Greiger asked.

"She's just innocent woman, man. She didn't do anything to _you_! But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore, pal, I'm gonna _stop_ you!" Crow said.

"...You speak to me of vengeance. I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin. But before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little puppet of his, Leo." Greiger said.

"Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, chump! If you wanna get to my little brother, Leo, you're gonna have to go through me!" Crow said.

"You don't get it! You're not a Signer, you aren't _worthy_ of a battle with me!" Greiger said.

"You know, I had a _feeling_ you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge. So I got a little insurance." Crow said.

Crow holds up a device that's counting down from five minutes. He slots it into a spot next to his duel disk.

"It's an electromagnetic pulse charge. When it goes off, that Duel Runner of yours is history. And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride!" Crow said.

"That's a bold move. Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige you. Perhaps by dueling _you_, I can lure Leo right into my hands!" Greiger said.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge looking around the streets, looking for Luna. Just then, Yusei came by.

"Yusei! What're you doing here?" Trudge asked.

Yusei takes off his helmet and props the sidebar and joining Trudge.

"I turned around when I saw two pillars of light. What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Well, Luna disappeared to who _knows_ where." Trudge said.

"She _what_? She must've gone to the Spirit World to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Yusei said.

"Ancient _what_?" Trudge asked.

(Meanwhile)

Crow and Greiger drive to a suitable battleground.

"This is a _real shadow duel_, Crow. Once we start, there's no going back. And when the final card has been played, only _one_ of us is walking away." Greiger said.

"Well, with my little brother's life on the line, I rather take the risks." Crow said.

"Very well." Greiger said.

"Oh, and one little thing! Let's do this for _real_. No autopilot, no restrictions." Crow said.

"Huh?" Greiger asked.

'_I got to protect myself._' Crow thought.

(Flashback)

_Yusei, wheels wobbling, is right in the path of the Giant's hand, unable to stop it, trapped. Kalin rides ahead as the force of the hand's passage rips the ground asunder in its wake. At the last second, Yusei flinches, waiting for the end..._

Crow: If he manages to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals, I need to be able to outmaneuver his attack, so I don't end up eating dirt like Yusei did!

(End of flashback)

"You ready?" Crow asked.

"I'll let my Speed World field spell answer that _for_ me!" Greiger said.

"**Duel Mode engage! Autopilot deactivated!**" the voice in each Duel Runners screen said.

The area around them is tinted purple and blue-violet fire springs up in the whale design, reflected against the overcast sky. The fiery pathway stretches ahead of the two duel runners.

"Since we're free-styling this turbo-duel, the duelist who gets to the first corner first decides who makes the first move. You ready?" Crow asked.

"I was _born_ ready! How should we count down?" Greiger asked.

Crow pulls out the electromagnetic device from earlier.

"Here you go, pal!" Crow said.

Crow tosses the device to the side on the ground; it's at 00:23 and counting.

"Don't _worry..._ that's just my alarm clock from my bedroom. How 'bout we kick off when that counter gets down to zero?" Crow asked.

00:16

Greiger nods, and smiles a little

"You had me going, there." Greiger said.

"And I'll have you going _second_, once I get to the first turn first!" Crow said.

00:10

Starting blocks; last chance to exchange competitive glares before the duel starts; Crow's got a good one.

'_You're going down!_' Crow thought.

They wait silently.

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

**00:00**!

The alarm clock beeps, and the runners are off.

"Let's Duel!" Crow and Greiger said.

Crow: 4000

Greiger: 4000

Greiger is getting ahead.

'_His runner has a lot more horsepower than mine. But I got to remember, that it's not how fast you drive, but how skilfully you arrive!_' Crow thought.

Crow taps the footpad and zooms onward.

"What are you doing? Do you seriously think you can beat me around that first corner? Let me show you what _real_ speed looks like!" Greiger said.

"You call that fast?" Crow asked.

On Crow's monitor, he can see Greiger pulling ahead of him. As they go around the curve, Greiger's runner skids to the outside.

"I've got you beat, Crow!" Greiger said.

"Think again!" Crow said.

Coming out of the turn, Crow puts on a burst of speed, and leaves Greiger far behind.

"Whoooohooo!" Crow called.

"You wanted me to take the curve as fast as I could, _didn't_ you!" Greiger said.

"Of _course_ I did! With a big frame like that taking a curve at _that_ speed? I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave an opening for me! My runner's smaller, which lets me 'zig' when you 'zag'! Looks like I get the first move, Greiger!" Crow said.

Crow draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Crow's SPC; 0 Greiger's SPC; 0)

"I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear in attack mode!" Crow said.

Blackwing - Bora the Spear

Level 4

Winged Beast/Effect

Dark

1700/800

A blue humanoid bird monster with a large spear unfolded his wings, appeared.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Crow asked.

"It's my move now!" Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Crow's SPC; 1 Greiger's SPC; 1)

"I summon Spell Reactor・RE!" Greiger said.

Spell Reactor・RE

Level 3

Machine/Effect

Dark

1200/900

A snake/dragon like robot appear.

"Next, I activate Diving Exploder's special ability! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, all monsters ATK and DEF points are switches! So it looks like that bird of yours is about to be grounded, Crow! I guess going first isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it!" Greiger said before laughing.

"So wait... are you telling me that going first got me nothing?" Crow asked.

"Ha! I warned you, Crow... you can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer! Go, Diving Exploder!" Greiger called.

A smile robot, carry a big bomb appeared. It swoops up and drops a bomb on Crow. Big smoke cloud, but both duelists zoom out of it unharmed.

(BW-BoS: 1700/800-800/1700)

(: 1200/900-900/1200)

"And now, Spell Reactor・RE, attack!" Greiger called.

Spell Reactor・RE attack and destroy Bora of Spear.

Crow: 4000-3900

"Off to a wobbly start." Crow said.

Indeed his runner is wobbling a bit and a bump in the rough ground sends it flying. Crow is now in midair, struggling to hang on...

"No! I can't go down like this! I owe it to Martha and Leo!" Crow said.

Crow opens his runner's wings, and shoots the mechanism into the side of the track from which he fell. Gliding with his wings he sails in a wide arc upward, tethered by the cord between the stand/claw and the bottom of his runner, and back onto the track. The grappling stand rips out of the track and retracts, bouncing Crow's runner one more time. He folds his wings back up and keeps riding; Greiger is some distance behind him.

'_Not bad. But if Crow had any brains, he'd use those wings to fly away._" Greiger said.

Greiger set a card to end his turn.

(: 900/1200-1200/900)

"Hope your flight wasn't too scary! But then again why _would_ it be, since you're a better pilot than duelist! Too bad those skills won't help you outmaneuver my next attack! And once I got rid of you, I'm coming after Leo!" Greiger said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo slowly woke up, took off his helmet and rubbed is head.

"Where am I?" Leo asked to himself.

Leo look around and guess that he in the forest.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas." Leo said to himself.

(To Be Continued...)

(Oh No! What is Crow thinking? Dueling against the Dark Signer when he's not the Signer. Where are Leo and Luna? Will Yusei and others get to Crow in time? Will Crow win? Just wait and see. Until then, see you soon!)


	41. Chapter 41: Mark of the Whale part 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 41: Mark of the Whale part 2**

Leo looks around the forest and found...

"My Duel Runner!" Leo said.

Laid on the forest ground is indeed, Leo's Duel Runner. Leo picks up his Runner, got on and speeds off through the trees.

"This just getting weirder. Where the hell am I?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a group of monkeys with the staff each appear around Leo.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a leader of the group, asked.

"I'm not looking for trouble." Leo said.

"Well trouble found you! Seize him!" Monkey leader called.

Think fast, Leo speed off, passing the monkeys who jump out of the way.

"Don't let him escape!" a Leader said.

The Monkey group send fireballs from their staff, at Leo.

Leo dodges them all, but one of the fireballs manages to hit Leo on his right arm. Leo nearly fall off but got his balance back and speed off faster than the monkeys. Half of hour later, Leo found a cave.

"At least I can hide there and handle my wounding arm." Leo said.

Leo got off his Duel Runner and rolls it in the cave. He then got out the first aid kit from the compartment under the seat. A few minutes later Leo with his arm bandages, put the kit back when he heard a faint, distant song from the deeper cave. Leo follow the song as it continues. As he get closer, the song gets clearly.

_Praise for the breath of dawn_

_Grass that we walked upon_

_Praise for the river's whispered tune_

When Leo got to song place, there's a fire in the centre of room.

_Praise for the Wind Brother_

_Praise for the Earth Mother_

_Praise for Father Sun and Sister Moon_

Dancing around the fire, is a beautiful American-native woman angel who's also singing that song as well. Leo is starting to like that song.

_Praise for Father Sun_

_And Sister Moon_

_Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya-a-a..._

_Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya-a-a_

"Like this song, Kid?" Native woman angel asked.

"Oh... yeah. It's quite beautiful. I'm sorry. Am I interrupted?" Leo asked.

"Oh, no. I love to have some company. It's quite lonely here. Even thought you are a different Duel Monster I ever seen." Native woman angel said.

"I'm not a Duel Monster. I'm a human." Leo said.

"Oh, then that is why I'm not afraid of you." Native woman angel said.

Native woman angel is putting some wood in the fire.

"Why should I be afraid of one who does know who he is?" Native woman angel asked.

"I know who I am. I am Leo, a boy who grows up in the Satellite which is a city that suffers from extensive urban decay, and it is mostly used as a plant to recycle the garbage from New Domino City. Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I am Guardian Eatos, guardian of heaven and light, maybe even life. Not as good as the Dragon of Life. This answer tells us what we are, but not who we are or where we came from." Eatos said.

"Ok. Then, how do I find out who I am and where do I came from?" Leo asked.

Eatos went to the containers where different colour sands are. Eatos pick up a handful of white one and went to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

Guardian Eatos throw the white sand into the fire and the fire blazing white, lighting up the room.

"Wow!" Leo said.

"I am shedding light where darkness lies. When every Duelist in your world is born, a Duel Monster spirit stands beside them." Eatos said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"To light their way through the long, dark night and sing them songs to guide them." Eatos said.

"Why?" Leo asked, again.

"Because each of us has a destiny or a quest that set us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart." Eatos said.

Eatos throw the handful of rainbow sand into the fire and the fire blazing rainbow.

**Guardian Eatos:**

You must go to the east...

_Go to the west_

_The road is rocky and the way is far_

Leo sat down while Guardian Eatos dace around the fire.

_It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest_

_If you want to know_

_Who you really are_

Eatos throw a handful of blue sand into the fire and the fire blazing blue. The fire smoke then, forms the shape of Fiend Kraken swimming around Leo.

_There are forces all around you_

Eatos throw a handful of green sand into the fire and the fire blazing green. then, The fire smoke forms the shape of Harpie Lady flying around Leo.

_To comfort and to guide you_

Eatos throw a handful of purple sand into the fire and the fire blazing purple. The fire smoke then, forms the shape of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

_Fathers and teachers_

The fire smoke then, forms the shape of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, roaring.

_Powerful creatures_

The fire smoke then, forms the shape of Crimson Dragon's head as it roars.

_And a voice_

_That sings inside you_

The fire smoke forms the shape of all Duel Monsters

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon's form:**

_Or you can turn back around_

**Ancient Gear Golem's form:**

_Run along home_

**Duel Monsters:**

_Back to the place where your friends are_

_Perhaps that is best_

_You need the rest_

**Toon Dark Magician Girl's form:**

_Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_

**Duel Monsters:**

_Unless you want to know_

**Elemental HERO Neos' form**

_You truly want to know_

**Duel Monsters:**

_Unless you want know_

_Who you really are_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

The smoke is clear and the fire blaze normal.

"But how does that help?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid you have to figure it out on your own." Eatos said.

"Hey! Wait a minute! If you're Guardian Eatos that is a Duel Monster and you're real. Does that mean I'm in-" Leo said.

"The Spirit World." Eatos finished for Leo.

"I'm in the Spirit World. I'm in the _Spirit World_!" Leo said.

"What do you think you're in, young Signer, Mars?" Eatos said.

"...How did you know I'm a Signer?" Leo asked.

"The mark on your arm." Eatos said.

"...Oh..." Leo said.

...

"Anyway, can you tell me what's happening? Last time I came there, the land has become a wasteland." Leo said.

"The Darkness has gain control using the Minus Curse." Eatos said.

"Minus Curse?" Leo asked.

"It's a spell that causes unusual backwards phenomena to occur in our world." Eatos said.

"If this is the Dark Signers' work, I'll take care of them and save the Spirit World..." Leo said.

(Flashback)

_"Well, I'll try, but that rich girl drive me insane. But I'll do anything I can to save the Spirit World." Leo said._

_Kuribon, in response, strokes herself against Leo's cheek in her way to say 'Thank you'._

(End of flashback)

"After all, I have a promise to keep." Leo said.

"In that the case. I'll come alone." Eatos said.

"Thanks." Leo said.

Eatos pick up her sword and strap it on.

"Let's go." Eatos said.

Leo and his new friend left the cave.

"I can carry you over the trees but..." Eatos said.

Eatos pull out the neckline with a glowing stone which it's look like getting weaker, from under her shirt.

"This stone I made at the moment the Darkness take over, is to protect me from the dark curse, but it doesn't last long. Once it's worn off, the curse will take effect on me." Eatos said.

Leo thought about it for the moment.

"In the Spirit World, can you use Duel Monsters?" Leo asked.

"Well... I think so. But you might have to call your monsters with your mind." Eatos said.

"I'll try it." Leo said.

Leo closes his eyes.

'_Cyber End Dragon!_' Leo thought.

Suddenly, Cyber End landed in front of Leo and Eatos.

"You..." Cyber End's left head said.

"Call..." Cyber End's centre head said.

"Master Leo?" Cyber End's right head asked.

"...It works." Eatos said.

"Cyber End, can you give us a ride?" Leo asked.

"Anything..." Cyber End's right head said."

"For you..." Cyber End's centre head said."

Master Leo." Cyber End's left head said.

"To start off, stop calling me 'Master'. Leo is fine." Leo said.

"Very well, Leo." Cyber End's centre head said.

Cyber End lower his centre head so Leo and Guardian Eatos climb on with Leo's Runner and strap the Runner on.

"Hold on." Cyber End's left head said.

Cyber End Dragon took off to the sky.

(Meanwhile)

Luna wanders through the forest with Kuribon, Sunlight Unicorn which she rides on, and her biggest duel monster she has, the pure white wyvern with long golden hair named Ancient Sacred Wyvern. (Ancient Sacred is the same sizes as Cyber End.)

'_I can't believe I'm in the Duel Monsters Spirit World again- and now that I'm back, I have to keep my promise and free Ancient Fairy Dragon!'_ Luna thought.

(Flashback)

"_Right now my servant Regulus struggles deep in the shadows. If you can find him, and free him from his curse, perhaps the two of you can combine your powers and break the seal binding me to this rock." Ancient Fairy said._

"_I thought I sense the Dragon of Life is gathering up some army to battle against the darkness." Ancient Fairy said in sadness._

(End of flashback)

'_Okay, so I just got to find this Regulus person and this Dragon of Life, rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, take her back to the real world to defeat the Dark Signers, and save the planet. Easy!_' Luna thought.

Soon, they come to a hilltop overlooking a modestly-sized town.

"Check out the city, guys! Do you think Regulus is there?" Luna asked.

"Maybe." Ancient Sacred said.

(Meanwhile)

The town's streets are cobbled and empty, its buildings plain, impeccably-hewn stone. Along the exterior walls of the buildings are spaced unusual staves, apparently standing on their own, tilted to one side or the other. Staffs of this type tapers to a blunt point at the bottom.

"This looks abandoned." Leo said.

"This city was once full of Duel Monsters. Now, since the Darkness attack, there are less and less of Duel Monsters." Eatos said.

"Maybe everyone left." Cyber End's right head said.

Leo then notice that in two side-alleys off the street she's walking on, she sees small people clustered, watching anxiously.

"Maybe not." Leo said.

These are not normal people, but small humanoid duel spirits, watching her fearfully.

"...Hi, I'm Leo. Can you help us?" Leo asked.

As Leo, his friend and his key of bound, approaches, they vanish behind the corners, running to hide. He runs to the beginning of the alleyway and tries to call after them.

"Hey, hold on! Cyber End Dragon won't hurt anyone!" Leo called out.

It's just Leo and his friends.

"What're they scared of?" Leo asked.

"I..." Cyber End's left head said.

"Don't..." Cyber End's right head said.

"Know." Cyber End's centre head said.

There's one more little duel spirit peering down the alley at Leo. The little female in a layering white dress darts away.

"Wait! Don't run away!" Leo called out.

They run after, but the little fairy has a huge head-start down the next street.

"They sure can run fast." Eatos said.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is sitting on the bench. Her Duel Monsters are near her.

"Why's everyone here so scared of us?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure." Ancient Sacred said.

They look around and see more duel spirits peeking cautiously out of doorways, all of them little. When they see they've been noticed, they vanish.

"See, there they go!" Luna said.

Kuribon coos and floats across the courtyard they're standing in.

"What do you see, Kuribon?" Luna asked.

Kuribon is hovering at the top of a flight of stairs that leads to another part of the town. Luna joins Kuribon as a ball bounces up the stairs and into her hands, as though happy to see her.

"Okay, now that's just _really_ weird. Since when to balls bounce _up_ the stairs?" Luna asked.

(Meanwhile)

Elsewhere in the courtyard a leaf drifts upward to a branch of the tree above it, and seems to reattach.

"Eatos, Cyber End, Check out that leaf! It's floating _up to the branch!_" Leo said.

More leaves keep doing the same.

"Look! It's like everything is happening in reverse! If we don't find out what's causing it, I might end up in diapers again!" Leo said.

"What's cause this madness?" Eatos asked.

Leo then notices something.

"That staff!" Leo said.

"They're all _over_ this town." Cyber End's right head said.

"Devack has the same one." Leo said.

Leo and his friends went through streets. As the past the windows, Leo stop and look at his reflection. Curiously, only half of his body is clear.

"...What..." Leo said.

"What's wrong?" Eatos asked.

...

"Nothing... let's go." Leo said.

Suddenly, a big huge wind blow past.

"What's that wind?" Leo asked.

"It's must be the Collectors!" Eatos said.

"They capture..." Cyber End's centre head said.

"All the..." Cyber End's left head said.

"Duel spirits!" Cyber End's right head said.

"What do you mean: 'capture'?" Leo asked.

(Meanwhile)

Black fog rolls out of a street near Luna, just like it did in the Satellite. Luna drops the ball in shock, and it bounces out toward the fog.

"Guys, what is that? On second thought, never mind! Let's go!" Luna said before she and her Duel monsters run off.

The ball Luna dropped rolls through the fog, and is popped by a steel-toed boot. In the wake of the fog, several monkey-like soldiers have appeared, each carrying a staff.

"Now I don't want any monkey-business like last time! Got it?" Monkey leader asked.

"Whatever you say, boss." One of the Monkey group said.

(Meanwhile)

Mina and Akiza are driving to Misty's control tower, but stop when they sure a whale design on the sky.

"...Have we met a Dark Signer with a mark of the_ whale_?" Akiza asked.

"...No..." Mina said.

"Didn't think so." Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

"Well... it can't get any worse." Trudge said.

"_Officer Trudge, come in. Do you read me? Come in._" Mina said through the walkie-talkie.

"This is Officer Trudge. Over." Trudge said through the walkie-talkie.

"_Trudge, there is a whale symbol near your location. Is Miss Luna at the tower? Over._" Mina said through the walkie-talkie.

"Actually, she's gone. Over." Trudge said through the walkie-talkie.

"_She's WHAT?_" Mina asked through the walkie-talkie.

Yusei take the walkie-talkie from Trudge.

"This is Yusei. I think Luna went to the Spirit World. We'll check the Whale symbol. Over and out." Yusei said.

Yusei throw the talkie back to Trudge and got on his Duel Runner.

"Let's go." Yusei said.

With that, Yusei speed off, follow by Trudge in the jeep.

(Meanwhile)

The monkey soldiers are searching, unknowing that Luna is hiding behind a corner down an alley.

"No wonder everyone's hiding..." Luna whispered.

"I'll say." Ancient Sacred said.

Luna's pocket lights up. She takes out her deck; her cards are glowing.

"Look... even the spirits in my deck are frightened." Luna whispered.

A gaggle of duel spirits runs past their hiding place. A monkey follows them, and looks to the side, spotting Luna, her glowing deck, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon. Kuribon, Ancient Sacred, Sunlight Unicorn and the lights from Luna's cards take off after the fleeing duel spirits, terrified. Ancient Sacred take to the air while others are running for their life.

"Wait! Stop!" Luna called out.

As the lights flee, they resolve into Bird of Roses, Fairy Archer and Sunny Pixie, fleeing with Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn. The monkeys pursue.

"They'll stop all right!" The leader said.

A monkey raises its staff.

"Leave them alone!" Luna said.

The staff's 'hands' change from vertical to horizontal, and purple fire-mist comes shooting out of the end of the staff. It hits Sunlight Unicorn and it's turned into a tablet of stone that resembles it's card. The same thing happen...

"Hey, boss!" Monkey one said.

"Not now. Can't you see-" the leader said.

"But boss, look up." Monkey one said, pointing up.

The other monkeys look up just in time to see a golden dragon fly pass.

"It's the _Dragon of Life_. After him! You two, get the _girl_!" The leader said.

As the Monkey army went after the dragon, Luna's friends got back to her and together, they run as two monkeys went after Luna.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and his friends wander through streets. Some Duel Monsters children ran past, follow by the group of monkeys which stop and look at Leo and his friends. The monkeys point their staff at them.

"Whoa. Hold on a minute. Let's be rational here. I think that there's a way everyone can be happy. That's if we just calmly... RUN!" Leo said.

At the word 'run' Leo run off, follow by Cyber End and Eatos.

"How's that supposed to- Hey! After them!" the Leader said.

The monkeys then give chase.

(Meanwhile)

Luna is running.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is running.

(Meanwhile)

Luna look back as she run...

(Meanwhile)

Leo look back as he run...

(Meanwh-

**Bump!**

(Never mind...)

Leo and Luna run to each other as their friends got up. Leo and Luna shake their head a bit then look at each other.

"YOU!" Leo and Luna said.

Before they ever think about the battle on each other, the monkeys that were chasing them are coming.

"This way!" Leo said.

The Signers and their Duel Monsters runs down an alleyway and reaches the end of it.

"Nice going, Idiot..." Luna said.

"Oh, shut up." Leo said.

They heard something. One of the stones in the pavement is actually the entrance to a hidey-hole. Someone lifts it and beckons to them.

(Meanwhile)

"It's my move!" Crow said.

Crow draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 2 Greiger's SPC; 2)

'_It looks like Yusei wasn't kidding about these battles._' Crow thought.

(Flashback)

"_Crow, this isn't just another duel. You face them, you play for keeps; and I'm not talking about your deck." Yusei said._

(End of flashback)

'_Well then it's time I play for keeps, too! And that means I gotta figure out a way to take out Greiger and that runner of his a-sap!_' Crow thought.

(Meanwhile)

The monkey-soldiers are standing in the dead-end alley Luna, Leo and their Duel Monsters ran into.

"Where did they go?" the leader asked.

"Beats _me_, boss." Monkey one said.

Another monkey runs into view on the main street.

"I think I saw them!" Monkey guard said.

The other monkeys follow him away. When all is quiet, Leo peeks out of the hidey-hole beneath a paving stone in the alley.

"All clear, for the moment." Leo said.

(Few moments later)

The young Signers, their remain Duel Monsters and their friends hide from monkeys outside in an abandoned-looking building.

"What's your name, by the way?" Luna asked.

"I'm Torunka." Torunka said.

"I'm Luna." Luna said.

"I'm Leo and this is my friend, Guardian Eatos." Leo said.

"...Why are those monkey-soldiers turning all the duel spirits into stone tablets?" Luna asked.

"That what I want to know." Leo said.

"Beats me." Torunka said.

"All we know is they take them to a castle hidden far away." Eatos said.

"A few of us escaped, but now we're under the Minus Curse. I'm old enough to be your great-grandfather... but the monkeys made us all look this young!" Torunka said.

Luna leans away.

"Relax. If it works on humans, it wouldn't done it by now." Leo said.

"You're correct, Leo. It only affects duel spirits." Eatos said.

"Then, how came it didn't take a effect on you?" Luna asked.

Eatos pull out the neckline with a glowing stone from under her shirt.

"I made this stone to protect me from the dark curse, but unfortunately, it's only temporary." Eatos said, putting the neckline back under her shirt.

"Well, anyway how'd this _start_? Why would anyone _do_ this?" Luna asked.

Torunka sighed.

"It's a complete mystery. All we know is that one day the shadows came. Before, the duel spirits all lived in harmony. In your decks, we might fight, but here, we were free to live lives of peace. Wizard and beast, fairy and dragon... we all lived together. That is, until the sky grew dark. No one knew his name, or saw his face... but the figure in the shadows brought with him an army. They had weapons, staffs they used for battle. With but one strike, they could turn the most powerful duel spirit... into stone. Soon, the cities were silent; the fields empty. And that's where you come in. Oh though, I didn't think there be two of you." Torunka said.

"Ok, so we find the one responsible for this, beat him, save the Spirit World and then return to our world then save it. Sounds easy." Leo said.

"We? I'm saving the Spirit World with my friends, not you!" Luna said.

"Hey! I'm a Signer with the same powers you have!" Leo said.

"And how are you going to save the Spirit World? You couldn't save your nanny from the Earthbound Immortal!" Luna said.

Now, Luna has done it. She pushes the button of Leo's anger. Suddenly, Leo tackles Luna, force them both out of the house. Lucky the monkey army are gone. Unlucky the monkey army will be back soon.

"Signers must not fight each other!" Eatos called out.

None of them listen as they rolling and fighting. Somewhere outside of the town, Cyber End and Ancient Sacred sense their master/mistress in trouble and fly back to the town to help their owners.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton. Since I have two or more Speed Counters, I get to draw two cards but must send one card from my hand to the Graveyard." Crow said.

"But first, thanks to my Spell Reactor・RE, once a turn, when you play a spell card, even a Speed Spell, you take 800 points of damage!" Greiger said.

RE send the missiles at Crow.

Crow: 3900-3100

"That maybe, but I can still draw two cards." Crow said.

Crow draw two more cards and look at them. One is Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn and other is Blackwing - Elphin the Raven. Crow send Elphin to the Graveyard.

"First, since you got a monster on the field but I don't, I get to summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn from my hand." Crow said.

Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn

Level 5

Winged Beast/Effect

Dark

2000/900

A humanoid bird monster with a blue bird like mask, appeared.

"Next, I summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode." Crow said.

Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield

Level 2

Winged Beast/Tuner

Dark

100/1800

A blue bird wearing silver armor appeared.

"Now, Sirocco the Dawn, attack Spell Reactor・RE with Dark Wing Slash!" Crow called.

Sirocco attack Spell Reactor, and the explosions from RE's wild blasts take a chunk out of the side of an adjacent building, which then falls down toward Greiger. It falls on top of him, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

"Nice knowing you!" Crow called out.

Then Greiger roars out of the cloud on his runner.

Greiger: 4000-3200

When the cloud clear, the Spell Reactor・RE is still alive.

"Wait! His RE's still running?" Crow asked.

"It is, and better than ever, I'm afraid! You see, before you attacked, I activated _this_! The trap card Fake Explosion. So not only is my RE still flying high, but I get to summon another monster, which will even up the playing field! And who better to call for backup than Summon Reactor・SK!" Greiger said.

Summon Reactor・SK

Level 5

Machine/Effect

Dark

2000/1400

A humanoid war plane appear.

'_Way to go, Crow... not only didn't you take him out, but you let him expand his air force! And as long as he's got Spell Reactor__・__RE and Summon Reactor on the field, you're only one attack away from being sent to the netherworld! I just know he's holding on to Trap Reactor__・__Y FI, and once all three are out there, in comes the big dog... Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! That bad boy had took out Hunter Pace in the tournament._' Crow thought.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge's jeep and Yusei on his runner are racing along a highway near the edge of the Sign. Purple flames drift up below them.

'_Another shadow duel? But who's fighting?_' Yusei thought.

"Trudge, I'll go on ahead and scout out the duel." Yusei said.

With that, Yusei leans to the side, merging toward the edge of the road. He twists the acceleration handle and jumps the edge of the highway. Trudge and the twins are aghast. Yusei lands and bounces on his back wheel and then forward onto his front, before landing solidly and riding onward, determined.

(Meanwhile)

In Spirit World, between town and forest, Cyber End and Ancient Sacred are flying to each other with their master/mistress on their head (Cyber End's centre head). Cyber End Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern colliding on each other and went separate ways.

"You going to regret about what you about Martha!" Leo called out as he and Cyber End are flying behind Luna and Ancient Sacred.

"Cyber End Dragon, teach that wicked rich girl a lesson she won't forget." Leo said.

Cyber End Dragon sends flames like beam at Ancient Sacred. Luna jump off to the tree as her white wyvern took the hit. Leo jump after her.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" Leo called out.

"I'm not a man, I'm a girl!" Luna called out.

Leo and Luna jump from the tree they were standing, to each other and punch each other at the same time. Both fall to the ground, a bit hurt. At air, Cyber End Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern circle around each other. Back Leo and Luna, both recover, but before they battle again, Guardian Eatos appeared between them and grab them both by the ear.

"We all confused about you two look alike, but fighting about it will not help anything." Eatos said.

"Fine, I need to find Regulus anyway." Luna said, got her ear free.

Luna went off with her friends follow. Kuribon move to Leo and stroke herself against Leo's cheek.

"Don't worry about me. Go with Luna." Leo said.

Kuribon slowly nodded and went to catch up with Luna.

"What now?" Eatos asked.

"We need to find my dragon, Life Stream Dragon, then save the Spirit and after take care of the Dark Signers, I need to free my people and find a new home. Nearly sound easy." Leo said.

Leo is about to went off but stop and look where Luna head off.

(To Be Continued...)

(Not a very good start to save the Spirit World, don't you agree? Will Leo and Luna put the differences behind them? Will Crow find a way to beat Greiger? Just wait and see. Until then, see you soon!)


	42. Chapter 42: Mark of the Whale part 3

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 42: Mark of the Whale part 3**

Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka hike along.

"That Satellite reject. Who does he think he is?" Luna said.

"A Signer?" Torunka asked.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is by the river, scoop some water up to wash his face.

"I've been wondering something." Leo said to Guardian Eatos, who sitting on the rock.

"What is it?" Eatos asked.

"Where the monkeys taking the Duel Monster Spirits?" Leo asked.

"I don't really know. But the rumour, is that Zeman the Ape King lines his castle with them." Eatos said.

"Zeman? A Dark Signer with the monkey mark has that card!" Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in the lowest cell of Zeman's castle, Ancient Fairy Dragon is wondering what Zeman's up to. Dragoness is chain to the wall, the big chain wrap the main body to close her wings, her arms chain behind her back and to the wall and also wearing a muzzle.

'_What is going on?_' Ancient Fairy thought.

(Meanwhile)

Zeman was in his throne room. Before his dais, torches and monkeys with their arms upraised stand in a ring around a swirling pool of liquid.

"Regulus and the Dragon of Life may still be free, but it will only be a matter of time before I add _them_ to my collection as well!" Zeman said.

At the walls, Leo's Cyber Dragon and Luna's Sunlight Unicorn's stone tablets are with other trapped Duel Monsters.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei rides down the track somewhere within the Sign.

'_This duel must be around here somewhere. Unless... they're Turbo dueling! Guess I'm gonna have to track them down!_' Yusei thought.

Yusei keeps riding, his new course of action clears, and before a minute has passed he sees a light up ahead.

"There! It's them!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

"Why don't you finish your turn so I can end your misery! You will never beat me, Crow! Not with the dark power I- Huh?" Greiger was cut off by the beep from his Runner.

Greiger breaks off to look at it. A camera shows the track behind him, where another rider and runner are coming up on him fast. The beep must've been some kind of proximity alarm. Crow looks back; it's Yusei!

"Yusei's here!" Crow said.

"But he won't be for long!" Greiger said.

When Yusei got up with the Duelists, he looks over at one of them.

"_Greiger?_ Why are...? Wait! Are you the...?" Yusei asked.

"Dark Signer? Yes! This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me! _He destroyed my family, Yusei!_ And if joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then so be it!" Greiger said.

Yusei then look at Greiger's opponent.

"Crow? You supposed to be with Leo!" Yusei said.

"Well, the thing is... Leo's gone." Crow said.

"WHAT?" Yusei asked.

"Well, he glowed and then disappears in light." Crow said.

"Like Luna. That means they're both in the Spirit World!" Yusei said.

"The what world?" Crow asked.

"I'll explain later! Right now, you remember what happens in these shadow-duels; so please let me take your place. This is my battle to fight." Yusei said.

"Forget it! That Dark Signer is after Leo and as one of his older brothers, it's my duty to protect him! _I_ started this duel and I'm ending it." Crow said.

"Listen!" Yusei said.

"To what! You're not talking me outta this, Yusei! Ever since we found Leo, my life starting getting better! See, you don't know the truth about me..." Crow said.

(Flashback)

Crow as a four years kid, stands alone on a beach of the Satellite, his footprints are only in the sand, staring out at the City.

Crow: I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now I know that living without rules might sound like fun, but 'round here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me. And the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow.

(Flashback: pause)

Greiger is listening silently.

"A warm meal... a soft bed... these were the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duelist is what I hoped for the most!" Crow said.

(Flashback: play)

Trash flows past on a conveyor belt at a dump somewhere in the Satellite.

Crow: And so I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and _score_ my way outta Satellite. So I hit the dump; it was the only place where a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two.

Young Crow walks among the piles of trash, and gasps with delight, running over to one of them and crouching down; he's found one! He picks it up and brushes it off, and then searches the ground nearby for more.

Crow: They weren't just _cards_, you see? They were my ticket outta here! And right away I realized that it wasn't gonna be an easy trip.

Young Crow walks down the street, a card held up in each hand, wide-eyed and innocent.

"What you got there?" a young but older than Crow, voice asked.

Young Crow looks up from his cards. He's surrounded by six kids all older than Crow. This doesn't look good.

"J-just some cards I found." Young Crow asked.

"Whaddaya think you are, some kinda _duelist_?" one of the older kids asked.

"I _wanna_ be." Young Crow said.

Pause... the kids laugh, and suddenly look a lot friendlier.

"That's cool! We're learning to throw down as well." one of the older kids said.

Later on, a couple of this group of kids duel table-style on the sidewalk between doorsteps, with Crow and the other four standing around as spectators.

Crow: I thought they'd take my cards. But that's when I learned that your deck is like your soul, and _no one_ would ever steal that.

Crow is still looking at the two cards he found in the dump, and another of the kids looks over his shoulder, points to one of them, a card that's actually known as D.D. Crow, and remarks...

"Sweet card! It's D.D., a bird. They say your first card, can predict your future. Maybe you'll fly outta here someday, kid!" one of the older kids said.

"Yeah!" Young Crow said.

"Just take some of us, too! Whaddaya say... Crow?" one of the older kids asked.

Crow: The name stuck, and so did everything else I learned from them about dueling. Next thing I knew, I had _friends_.

More and more kids of similar ages appear around young Crow, and finally: Jack and Yusei, as little kids. Absolutely adorable, too.

Crow: I had a _family_. I met _you_, Yusei, and Jack. You weren't just my buddies, you were my _brothers_. Everything was taken from me, but dueling gave me a new beginning.

A year later, Yusei, Jack and Crow walk alone side off the shore and saw something.

Crow: A year after that, we find and save someone so special to us, to my heart!

Leo as a baby was in his makeshift crib which was a dresser draw stuffed with blankets and pillows and is on the small table. Crow is sitting nearby, watching over him. Leo slowly opens his eyes and look around. When Leo's eyes met Crow's, he cooed and reach his arms to him. Crow reach his hand over and his finger is grab hold by Leo's cute tiny hands.

Crow: The moment I look at Leo, my heart glow warm. He light my way through the darkness of lonely. I own him that. This is why...

Leo put his hand in the centre, after that, one by one the hands of his very bests best friends, place on each other.

Crow: I brought him to my old friend's place so he can get some friends of his own.

Leo and his friends are at Martha's play ground.

"I still can't believe we got Crow's brother as our best friend." Ginga said.

"Aw. I'm not that special." Leo said.

"Are you kidding? You're Crow's cool brother! We are just regular kids Crow looking after." Kokoro said.

Other kids nodded.

"Hey. If Crow looking after you guys, then you are more than regular kids." Leo said.

Leo's friends smile. The kids form a circle, cross their arms to each other and hold each other's hands.

"_Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Add them together and you get Purple-Eyes Grey Dragon!_" the kids chanted.

The kids collapsed to the grass together, laughing.

(End of flashback)

"But Crow... why risk everything?" Yusei asked.

"Because! They took Martha and everyone else away! The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone! And what does Greiger do? He goes and _joins_ them. As far as I'm concerned he's responsible! And now it's time for his punishment! Plus he's after our little brother!" Crow said.

"Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane? Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the netherworld!" Greiger said.

"Stop it!" Yusei called out.

Greiger stop what he's about to do and look at Yusei.

"Don't you get it, you're on the same side! You both lost your families and that's why you're dueling! You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow duel! Look, you told me what happened, Greiger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this!" Yusei said.

(Flashback)

_Greiger, Yusei and Leo talk the night before the duel between Greiger and Leo, in Leo and Yusei's hideout._

Yusei: You told me how _he_ was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?

(End of flashback)

"That's why I need to win this duel, Yusei! Greiger has to be stopped!" Crow said.

"Not like this. Crow, this duel is all about revenge! That makes you as bad as him! Leo wouldn't want you to be like that!" Yusei said.

"You don't know what you're talking about! This is something that I just have to do!" Crow said.

"No it's not!" Yusei said.

"This is _my_ battle, you got that? If hate is what it takes to win it and keep Leo safe from the Dark Signers, then so be it! And anyway, friend, we're talking about a shadow duel, here." Crow said.

Crow puts a forearm to his visor, wiping his eyes.

"There's no stopping it." Crow said.

Crow flings his arm backward and tears fly from his hand, hitting Yusei's visor and sliding off with the wind. Yusei gasps. This is serious.

'_Crow..._' Yusei thought.

"Then good luck! But remember this... hate won't bring your friends back!" Yusei said.

"We'll see." Crow said.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Greiger said.

Greiger toggles the right-hand accelerator and the jet engines on the back of his runner kick in.

"Bring it on!" Crow said.

And the duel is ready to continue, both players bent on vengeance.

(Meanwhile)

The forest Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka walk through is not unlike the field spell. It's even more dismal and misty and dead than the forest she arrived in. The green of the leaves is dull, almost lifeless, and there are staves standing at the foot of several trees. Leaves are drifting back up to their branches one by one.

"_This_ is where Regulus lives?" Luna asked.

"It used to be a beautiful forest." Torunka said.

"I guess that was _before_ Zeman the Ape King made everything go backwards and stole duel spirits." Ancient Sacred said.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that. Like I said, with the forest withering away, spirits being kidnapped, King Regulus went mad." Torunka said.

"Hey! King Regulus! We need you!" Luna called.

Torunka frantically shushes Luna.

"Be quiet! He's mad, not hard of hearing!" Torunka said.

"I know what I'm doing! After all, I've been doing cat-sitting sometime. Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty! I've got a nice treat for you!" Luna called again.

Torunka tries to shush Luna again, terrified, but before he can say anything, something leaps out of the bushes at them. They cower. Luna opens her eyes tentatively.

"...Hi?" Luna asked.

Luna sees what she's looking at, and gasps; the creature snarling and growling at them from atop a rock has the mane and body of a lion, the horn of a unicorn, and a tail more like a mouse's. He's wearing scratched armor, built to fit him, bedecked with globelike light blue jewels at the shoulder and hip. This must be King Regulus, and he is no kitten.

"He came for a treat, all right!" Torunka said.

"And I think... it's gonna be _us_...!" Luna said.

(Meanwhile)

A golden dragon was standing on the hill where the some kind of war tents are, when he sense something. The Dragon of Life takes to the air.

(Meanwhile)

Regulus is growling viciously at Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka, a sinister-looking object attached to his hind leg.

"Oh, man. Regulus sure doesn't look happy to see all of us here." Luna said.

Regulus growled.

"Everything's okay. We're not here to hurt you, don't be scared." Luna said, calmingly.

Regulus roared. Luna freaks and hides behind Torunka.

"_I'm_ scared!" Luna said.

"Knock it off, lion; this is the human child of legend. She comes to our world to aid you in your quest to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon." Torunka said.

"_What_ did you say?" Regulus asked.

"It's true, Mistress Luna came here to help you!" Ancient Sacred said, ready to defence his mistress.

Regulus roars, and pounces. Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka dart out of the way and cower behind a nearby tree. Ancient Sacred roars back in threat as he step follow.

"He doesn't believe us. You got any other ideas?" Torunka asked to Luna, quietly.

"I'm not with the bad guys. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me to find you. I'm here to protect the Spirit World!" Luna said.

"Just as I thought! Well then, little spawn of evil, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come at me!" Regulus said, growled.

"Get the hair out of your ears! She said _find_ you, not fight you!" Fairy Archer said.

"What's a matter with that cat?" Sunny Pixie asked.

Luna sees the thing on Regulus' back ankle and gasps.

"Guys! Check out his back ankle!" Luna said.

"Looks like a miniature version of those minus staffs that cause everything to go in reverse." Sunny Pixie said.

So it does; the staff portion is short and sticks out like a thorn; the arch at the top attaches the device around Regulus' ankle, over his armor.

"Is it possible that it makes him hear the exact opposite of everything we say?" Ancient Sacred asked, preparing to defence Luna.

"Oh, of _course_! I shoulda known! This stupid curse has made me stupid!" Torunka said.

Regulus growled, costing everyone turn their attention to him.

"The Spirit World will never be yours! I'm going to stop _all_ of you!" Regulus said.

"I'm here to help you! _I am not your enemy_, Regulus!" Luna said.

But to Regulus, Luna said 'I'm here to hurt you! I am your _sworn enemy_, Regulus!'. Regulus roars and pounces; Luna, her duel monster besides Ancient Sacred Wyvern, and Torunka run away. Ancient Sacred is about to attack.

"No, Ancient Sacred! We need to find Regulus to help not hurt him!" Luna called out.

Ancient Sacred then fly off. Regulus chases them through the forest.

"Don't you have magic powers? Can't you wave a wand or something and fix this?" Luna asked to Torunka.

"I forgot all my spells when I turned into a kid!" Torunka said.

"Now, he tells us!" Fairy Archer said.

"Maybe we should as this Leo boy for help!" Sunny Pixie said.

"NO! We don't need him or his monsters!" Luna said.

"Wait... I've got it! I got an idea! If he hears the opposite of what we say, then we should say the opposite of what we mean! Like this!" Torunka said.

Torunka turns around and stops running.

"You are the worst lion of all time! You smell like a wet rat, and my house cat can take you on!" Torunka said to Regulus.

Torunka makes a funny face and sticks his tongue out at Regulus. Luna laughs nervously. Regulus growls and pounces. Torunka yelps and ducks behind Luna.

"Do you seriously think that flattery will stop me from destroying you?" Regulus asked.

"Hey! It worked!" Fairy Archer said.

"Maybe so, but he's still attacking us." Luna said with nervous grin.

Luna looks once more at the minus shackle on Regulus' leg.

'_If only there was some way to neutralize the effect of that anklet!_' Luna thought.

Regulus growled then suddenly stopped.

"Something is coming." Regulus said.

"Regulus turns to face the threat; Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka run and duck behind a fallen log. Some monkey soldiers approaching.

"There he is! Over there! Get him!" one of the monkeys said.

Monkey soldiers surround Regulus, each carrying a minus staff.

"More monkey business?" Regulus asked.

"You won't get away _this_ time!" Monkey one said.

"That's right! We're taking you to King Zeman!" Monkey two said.

"Not without a fight!" Regulus said with a growl.

Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka peek out of their hiding place as a monkey turns the hands on his staff.

"Feel the power of my minus staff!" Monkey two said as he prepares to use his staff.

"What're you _doing_, you fool! He's already _got_ a minus staff attached to his leg! Look!" Monkey one said, pointing at the minus shackle on Regulus' leg.

"Oh yeah! And if the power of _this_ staff touches _that_ one, it'll create _positive_ energy neutralizing his minus curse!" Monkey two said.

Regulus roars and charges them; they duck to the side and he runs through the forest, with the monkeys in hot pursuit. Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka are left alone in the clearing.

"Did you guys hear what that monkey said? If we get that minus staff from him, we'll be able to free Regulus from his curse!" Luna said.

"I don't know about this. We nearly got eaten by that lion." Fairy Archer said.

"I still say we should ask Leo for help." Sunny Pixie said.

Kuribon nodded.

"I said NO! Now, come on!" Luna said.

Luna dashes after them, follow by her Duel Monsters; Torunka struggles to climb over the log.

"Guys, wait up!" Torunka called out.

(Meanwhile)

Some distance away, the monkeys run into an open clearing.

"We lost him!" Monkey one said.

"Like how we lost the Dragon of Life!" Monkey two said.

"That lion is gotta be close! Let's split up and search!" Monkey three said.

And with that, they disperse.

One unsuspecting monkey comes hopping and hooting up the trail somewhere.

"Hey banana brain!" Luna's voice called out.

Luna jumps out from behind a tree a distance away.

"Nyah-nyah! Catch me if you can, monkey!" Luna said.

"You're that girl who escaped! What're you doing out here?" Monkey guard asked.

The monkey bounds toward Luna.

"Torunka, _Now_!" Luna called out.

Luna runs; the monkey is approaching the tree, behind which Torunka is crouching next to a minus staff with its prongs stuck into the base of the tree.

"Right! Here goes..." Torunka said.

Torunka turns the hands and runs after Luna. As the monkey runs past the tree, his world suddenly inverts, and he goes flying upward into the branches, dropping his staff. Fairy Archer catches it.

"I got it!" Fairy Archer said.

"Good catch, Fairy Archer!" Luna said.

"Let's find Regulus!" Torunka

(Meanwhile)

A swift river races through stony cliffs somewhere in the forest. A log has fallen across the cliffs, and Regulus is crossing via this makeshift bridge. He leaps off the log on the other side, and turns around.

"I think I shook them." Regulus said.

Regulus then, spotted Luna, her Duel Monsters and Torunka approaching the other side of the log.

"Regulus, keep running!" Luna called out.

Regulus oppositely holds his ground, snarling. Luna moves the hands on her minus staff and climbs onto the log, using it as a balancing pole to cross. Torunka tentatively follows. Ancient Sacred, Sunny Pixie, Fairy Archer and Kuribon fly close behind.

"Remember to keep saying the opposite." Sunny Pixie said.

"I only wanna destroy you!" Luna said.

In the background Torunka almost loses his balance. Regulus jumps up onto the log, facing her.

"I'm not falling for your evil trickery!" Regulus said.

"I'm one of the bad guys! And I'm here to make sure Ancient Fairy Dragon stays trapped under Zeman's power forever!" Luna said.

To Regulus, Luna said 'I'm one of the good guys, Regulus, and I'm here to help you free Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's power!'.

"Lies!" Regulus said.

Regulus rushes Luna, his eyes glowing red, and leaps to land on top of her and Torunka.

"Now!" Torunka said.

Luna holds up her staff.

"I sure hope this works! Otherwise we're gonna be cat food!" Luna said.

Luna's minus staff touches Regulus' anklet; both sets of hands change to align, and the resulting explosion forces the two parties apart and demolishes the log, costing all three of them to felling to the river! Suddenly, Guardian Eatos and Cyber End Dragon came out of nowhere. Eatos grad Torunka and Cyber End's centre head grab Regulus by the tail.

"Ouch." Regulus said.

Luna kept falling until Leo swung from a vine, grab her.

"Don't Luna, I got you! You're safe, now!" Leo said.

"Master Leo..." Cyber End's left head said.

"Look out!" Cyber End's right head said.

Just then, and only then, the young Signers got tied up against a large tree.

"I'm not much of a rescue expert, but I don't think that was part of it." Eatos said.

"It's ok. This is alright. We can figure this out." Leo said.

Just then the log started to break the tree.

"I. Hate. You. Leo." Luna said.

The tree broke apart and the young Signers screamed in horror as they fell as Cyber End missed them. The young Signers hit against some rocks and then rolled into the water, screaming sound bubbly. They soon got some air and went down rapids, hitting more rocks. They are now on the smooth water.

"Well, it could be worse." Luna said, spat some water.

Leo's eyes widening at what he is looking at.

"Uh-oh." Leo said.

"Let me guess. We're about to go over a huge waterfall." Luna said.

"Yep." Leo said like it was obvious.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Luna asked.

"Most likely." Leo said.

...

"It got _worse_." Luna said.

Then they fell over the waterfall with young female Signer screaming. The Young Signers' flying Duel Monsters fly over the fall and search for their owner.

"Master Leo!" Cyber End's right head called out.

"Mistress Luna!" Ancient Sacred called out.

When the mist cleared, the log was broken. Leo popped out of the water gasping for air. Leo then saw Luna was unconscious and was about to sink.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Leo said.

Leo dove in and pulled Luna out of the water. As Leo swam to the shore with Luna in his arm, Cyber End saw them.

"There they are!" Cyber End's left head said.

As the Duel Monsters landed, Leo listened to Luna's heart, to hear a pulse.

"Come on, Girl! Breathe!" Leo said.

Leo slapped Luna, but nothing happened. Meaning there only one thing to do and Leo's hate it.

"Why me?" Leo asked.

Leo opens Luna's mouth. Leo's doing a CPR on Luna. But when Leo's lips touches Luna's, Luna's eyes open up, seeing what Leo's doing.

Outside of the forest...

**Slap!**

The slap sound echoing through the forest.

Later, Luna was gargling with water to wash off what Leo whose cheek turned bright red in the shape of Luna's right hand, did to her.

"For the last time, it wasn't a kiss!" Leo said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Whatever. It's _gross_!" Luna said after spat the water out.

"At least we are alive." Torunka said.

"So, who's the cat?" Leo asked, pointing at Regulus who still hanging by his tail by Cyber End's centre head.

"That Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant." Eatos said.

"Put me down!" Regulus said.

Cyber End's centre head open his mouth, dropping Regulus to the sand, head first. Regulus got his head out and spat the sand out of his mouth.

"Stupid overgrown junk." Regulus muttered.

Regulus then saw Leo's mark.

'_This boy bears the mark of a Signer. He must be Lady Ancient Fairy's Signer. No! Her Signer is a female, I think._' Regulus thought.

"Little girl, do you have a mark on your arm?" Regulus asked.

Luna rolls up her sleeve, showing Regulus her Signer Mark.

"...Two Signers in the Spirit World." Regulus whispered.

"Anyway, Regulus, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I am now, thanks to you." Regulus said.

Regulus walks to face Luna before sitting down.

"That anklet had me all confused. But deep down, I knew you would come." Regulus said.

"I'm going to guess you _knew_ Luna was coming here to the Spirit World." Leo said.

"I have been waiting for you. Fairy Dragon said you would come to my aid, but I was starting to doubt it." Regulus said to Luna.

Luna smiles brightly, starting to cheer up.

"Well, here I am!" Luna said.

"We better get out of here before those monkeys find us." Eatos said.

Others nodded and went off.

(Meanwhile)

"It's my turn, and this is gonna be the last turn I need!" Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 3 Greiger's SPC; 3)

"I summon Trap Reactor・Y FI in attack mode." Greiger said.

Trap Reactor・Y FI

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Dark

800/1800

A humanoid plane with guns appear.

"With it, I can activate the special ability of Summon Reactor・SK! So by sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my _favourite_ monster!" Greiger said.

"Oh no... that move beat _Hunter Pace _nearly beat _Leo_ before." Yusei said.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close your brother came to losing to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! But rest assured... this time _Crow_ won't be so lucky!" Greiger said.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE

Level 8

Machine/Effect

Wind

3000/2500

Three monsters combine to a giant humanoid war aircraft.

"That's not a monster... that's World War Four!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo, Luna and their friends are moving on.

"So, when I was back in my world, you were the one I heard calling out to me?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me that you would come here and find me. And though I have been struggling to battle the Ape King's minions, I've also been using what magic I have left to try and guide you to me." Regulus said.

"So, did you bring me to the Spirit World?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so, no." Regulus said.

"So how do we go about rescuing Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna asked.

"You don't!" a voice said.

Suddenly, a black dragon with one-hundred eyes all over its body landed in front of them.

"Because you and the boy are going to die!" a black dragon said.

"Hundred Eyes Dragon!" Leo said in fear.

"That's my name. Now, prepare to die!" Hundred Eyes Dragon said.

"You have to go through me first!" Eatos said, got in front of her male Signer friend.

"So brave and yet, so foolish. You powers are getting weaker as mine gets stronger." Hundred Eyes Dragon said.

Guardian Eatos knows he's right.

"Now to kill those small Signers..." Hundred Eyes Dragon said.

Suddenly, a golden dragon tackles Hundred Eyes Dragon. Hundred Eyes manages to get golden dragon off of him.

"Perhaps another time." Hundred Eyes Dragon said before he fly off before the golden dragon cut him with it's arm blade.

The golden dragon turns to look at the young Signers and their friends who is surprise and shock.

"Good to have you back to normal, Regulus." The golden dragon said.

"It's the Dragon of Life!" Torunka said.

"Life Stream Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Nice seeing you, kid." Life Stream said.

"But- But I thought you were destroyed!" Regulus said.

"We don't have time left! The monkeys will be there soon. Come, we must get to the camp." Life Stream said.

Life Stream takes the air. Leo climb on Cyber End while Luna, Torunka, Regulus climb on Ancient Sacred and both large duel monsters follow Life Stream with flying duel monsters follow as well.

(To Be Continued...)

(Well, at least Leo nearly saves Luna's life. What camp did Life Stream talking about? Will Crow handle Flying Fortress SKY FIRE? Just wait and see. Until then, see you soon!)


	43. Chapter 43: Mark of the Whale part 4

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 43: Mark of the Whale part 4**

"If you think it's scary now, just you wait! Because if I send a card to the Graveyard, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field!" Greiger said.

Greiger send one card which is his Dark Tuner planning to use it later, to the Graveyard.

"And first up is your Silver Shield!" Greiger said.

SKY FIRE machine-guns mistral into oblivion.

"And now, for SKY FIRE's main attack... I target your Blackwing Dawn! Let's lock n' load!" Greiger called.

"Blackwing, no!" Crow said.

SKY FIRE shoots some missiles at Sirocco the Dawn and destroys it. Crow toggles his right-grip, barely staying ahead of the force of the explosion.

"Silver Shield's gone, but, that doesn't stop his special ability from activating. See, as soon as you took it out, all the damage I would've taken drops to zero!" Crow said.

The spirit of Mistral the Silver Shield appears in front of the blast and blocks it. Crow's safe from the blast; Yusei, still following behind, breathes a sigh of relief.

"You've just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is going to swoop in and save you?" Greiger asked.

'_I wish I knew that myself. His SKY FIRE looks unstoppable. Not only can its special ability destroy any one a' my cards, but if I take one direct hit from that metal monster, it's gonna be 'bye bye blackbird'! If I wanna win this, I'd better do it fast! And that means it all comes down to this draw._' Crow said.

Crow slowly reaching for his deck.

(Meanwhile)

Life Stream landed at the centre of the camp along with the young Signers and their friends. The duel monsters stop what they doing, bow to Life Stream then went back on what they were doing.

"No way!" Leo said.

"I know. Look how many duel monsters are!" Luna said.

"Not that, you dummy! I'm talking about the deck of the past Duelists!" Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Torunka asked.

"Well those are from Yugi Moto's deck..." Leo said, pointing at the group with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"And those are from Seto Kaiba's deck..." Leo said, pointing at the group with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"And those are from Joey Wheeler's deck..." Leo said, pointing at the group with Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman.

"And those are from Jaden Yuki's deck..." Leo said, pointing at the group of Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians.

"And those are from Aster Phoenix's deck..." Leo said, pointing at the group of Destiny Heroes.

"And finally, those are from Jesse Anderson's deck." Leo said, pointing at the group of Crystal Beasts with Rainbow Dragon.

"...Hey, you right!" Luna said.

"I am being gathering up some army to battle against the darkness. I did try to find Regulus; however, because of the staff attached to his leg, Regulus thinks I'm the enemy." Life Stream said.

"I had to say, you were busy." Leo said.

"You have no idea. Now rest, young Signers." Life Stream said.

"But we can't rest! We have to save the Spirit World!" Luna said.

"For once, I agree with rich rat!" Leo said.

"Hey!"

"I know you two want to save the Spirit World, but your friends are petty tried." Life Stream said, pointing at young Signers' friends whose look tried.

...

"Point taken." Leo said.

"Well, if that the case, me and my friends discovered something." Luna said.

"Have you, now?" Life Stream asked.

"Yeah! Remember that staff attached to Regulus' leg? We used the other staff to break the curse on Regulus!" Torunka said.

"What that former old fool mean was when one staff touch other, it'll create positive energy neutralizing some of the minus curse." Eatos said.

"Yeah! And I got one right-" Luna stopped as she realize something.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked.

"The staff I had a while ago! It's gone! I must have lost it when Leo and I went over the waterfall!" Luna said.

Luna suddenly turns and glared at Leo.

"You... This is all your fault!" Luna said.

"How can it be my fault?" Leo asked.

...

"...I don't know. It just is!" Luna said.

"Calm down." Life Stream said.

"That staff maybe just what we need to save the Spirit World! Now, we'll never save the Spirit World because of you!" Luna said to Leo.

Suddenly Dark Magician Girl appear out of nowhere between the young Signers.

"Never say never. Come look at this." Dark Magician Girl said, moving over to the storage tent.

Dark Magician Girl along with her master/teacher, opens the tent doors, show lots and LOTS of Minus Staffs. Everyone was surprise and shock as Ancient Sacred's mouth just dropped extremely far.

"Wow, you come prepared." Leo said as his giant robot dragon pulled Luna's giant white wyvern's jaw and closed it like a window shade.

"We been collecting them, hoping that we might use them against those monkeys. And now, we know how." Life Stream said.

Just then, Life Stream senses something. Regulus senses too and growled.

"Something's coming!" Regulus said.

"Wait here." Life Stream said.

With that, Life Stream is about to go through the forest.

"I'll go with you, Life Stream." Leo said.

"Don't bother." A female's voice said.

Just then, Fortune Lady Dark appears out of nowhere. Everyone prepare to battle when Life Stream lift is hand to signal them to halt. Fortune Lady Light appears behind Leo, hugging him and rubbing Leo's cheek.

"Hello, handsome." FL Light said.

Fortune Lady Earth appears in front of Life Stream.

"The king what-his-name asked ours a favour. A message for the Dragon of Life." FL Earth said.

"And what's that?" Life Stream asked.

"He said he want to challenge you to the battle, one on one." Fl Dark said.

"He also says that if you refuse, your girlfriend will pay the prices." FL Light said.

Fortune Lady Fire, Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind came by, carrying something heavy. They throw it to Life Stream who got it, before collapse of exhausted.

"That thing is so heavy." FL Water said.

"...That's Ancient Fairy Dragon's helmet!" Luna said.

"Monkey boy also say to _come alone_, or something." FL Fire said.

"Hold on a minute... you Duel Monsters, look familiar. Are you...?" Leo asked with a bit of hope that he's wrong.

"Told you he'll figure it out." FL Wind said.

"We were once 'Fortune Fairies'. The weak and useless monsters that belong to our owner, Carly Carmine who is now a Dark Signer and got us evolved to more taller, more beautiful and more powerful forms." FL Fire said.

With that, the Fortune Ladies went off.

"Hey, wait!" Leo called out, ran after them.

A few moments later, Leo is all alone in the forest.

"This can't be true! Carly can't be the Dark Signer!" Leo said.

"Well, she is. Like it or not." FL Earth's voice said.

Leo fell to his knees in sadness about his big sister like friend. Guardian Eatos came by and kneel beside him and places her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Eatos said.

Leo began to clench his fists in anger.

"_They'll pay for this..._" Leo muttered.

"What?" Eatos asked in confused.

"The Dark Signers will pay for this. Mark my words. They'll pay! Starting with their leader, Roman." Leo said.

"Revenge won't bring your friends back. Duel Monsters are not tools for this." Eatos said.

...

'_Her tone says like Yusei when... I thought Jack betrayed me._' Leo thought.

(Flashback)

_Leo was alone on the beach, throwing some stones in angry._

"_Why, Jack? Why did you do it? Is being the best more important than a little boy you and your friends raised for ten years?" Leo asked._

_Slowly, Leo stopped throwing stones. Then Leo pulls out his deck._

"_With this deck, I'll get my revenge or my name isn't Leo... and unless I have a different name from my real family, it is." Leo said._

"_Duel Monsters are not tools for revenge." A voice said behind Leo._

_Leo turns around and saw Yusei._

"_How long have you been standing there?" Leo asked._

"_Long enough." Yusei said._

_Yusei is now standing next to Leo._

"_I'm very well understand what you been through. But you need to understand that Duel Monsters are not made for becoming tools for revenge." Yusei said._

_Leo hasn't say a word._

"_Here a thing. If you duel with hate in your heart, then you no better than those gang we beat." Yusei said._

_..._

"_...You're right. It just..." Leo said as he starting to cry._

_Yusei kneel down and hug Leo as Leo is crying on Yusei's shoulder._

"_I know... I know..." Yusei said._

(End of Flashback)

'_Thanks to two of my Three Best Brothers, I learnt that a real Duelist never duel with hate in his heart and never treating his deck like tools._' Leo thought.

Leo then, looks at his Guardian friend.

"Thanks, Eatos." Leo said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Now, let's get back to the others." Eatos said.

Leo nodded and together with his friend, they head back to the camp. When they got there, there was a lot of arguing.

"I'm telling you..." Cyber End's left head said.

"It's got to..." Cyber End's right head said.

"Be a trap." Cyber End's centre head said.

"Guys..." Leo tries to say.

"Yeah, but what about Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Regulus asked.

"Guys..." Leo tries again.

"Well... we have to do something!" Torunka said.

"Guys!" Leo called out.

Everyone turn and look at Leo.

"Can one of you tell me where is Zeman's castle?" Leo asked.

"Why do you need to go there?" Sunny Pixie asked.

"I need to be sure. And if I'm right, I might have a plan." Leo said.

"I'll take you there. Hop on." Regulus said, offering Leo a ride.

"Thanks, just a moment." Leo said before he went to his runner his Cyber End lowered.

A few moments later, Leo came back with a home-made binocular. Leo climbs on Regulus and with that, Regulus race off.

...

"Why is Regulus helping that boy?" Luna asked.

...

(Few moments later)

Leo is hiding in the bush, looking through the binocular at Zeman's castle. Regulus is next to Leo.

"You made that binocular?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah, sort of. With this, I can see through the building like a spy agent." Leo said.

Leo then sees something.

"Regulus?" Leo asked.

"Yes?" Regulus asked.

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon, is she a snake like dragon with arms and fairy like wings?" Leo asked.

"That would be her. Why?" Regulus asked.

Leo holds the binocular so Regulus can see through.

...

"That Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Regulus said.

"I knew it! Let's get back to the camp." Leo said.

"Right!" Regulus said.

With Leo on his back, Regulus rushes through the trees back to the camp. A moment later, they got back to the camp.

"Well?" Life Stream asked.

"It's just as I thought. Zeman and his monkey friends has move Ancient Fairy to his castle, making sure you do as he says." Leo said.

"Then I have no choice. Even if it is a trap, I must do this. Her safety comes in first." Life Stream said, about to leave.

"Hold on a minute! Now that I know I'm right, we can use my plan." Leo said.

"What plan?" Eatos asked.

"I'm planning to breaking in/out." Leo said.

"Breaking in/out?" Regulus asked.

"That right. When I get myself in that castle, I jailbreak Ancient Fairy Dragon out. Then..." Leo said.

Leo pulls out his pocket knife.

"I'll use this to make a signal for you guys to attack." Leo said.

"Sounds like a plan." Regulus said.

"Some plan. How do you plan to get in?" Torunka asked.

"I'm going to let these banana brains catch me." Leo said.

"You going to let them catch you?" Eatos asked.

"It's the only way to get in." Leo said.

Leo is about to go off but Regulus got in front of Leo.

"Wait a minute! You can't go there by yourself!" Regulus said.

"Hey. I handle the Facility. I think I can handle Zeman's creepy castle. Besides if one of you Duel Monsters came with me, you just end up like other Duel Monsters." Leo said.

...

"He does have a point." Torunka said.

...

"Shut up, former old fool." Eatos said.

"Hey!" Torunka said.

"It would be best if you and Luna go together." Life Stream said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Not that I'm saying you making a mistake, great Dragon of Life but these two don't get along very well." Torunka said.

"Well, they have to put their differences behind them and work together if they want to save the Spirit World." Life Stream said.

"Hold on a minute-" Luna tries to say.

"No, Luna. As much as I hate to say this, but Life Stream is right. We both, want to save the Spirit World. I made a promise to Kuribon that I'll save the Spirit World and I plan to keep my word." Leo said.

Luna look at Kuribon who nodded saying Leo's right.

"...Alright. What's the rest of your plan?" Luna asked.

...

"Alright. Listen up." Leo said.

Leo began to explain the rest of his plan.

(Moments later at Zeman's castle)

Two Monkey Guards are guarding the gate when suddenly a giant snowball was thrown at them. The monkey guards got out of the pile of snow.

"Snow? In summer?" Monkey guard 1 asked.

"Never mind that. Who throw that?" Monkey guard 2 asked.

"We did." A boy's voice said.

The monkey guards turn and saw Leo and Luna waving at them.

"Nyah-nyah! You can't catch us!" Luna called out.

Leo and Luna run off with monkey guard 1 chasing them. Monkey guard 2 open the small door on the big gate.

"Signers!" Monkey guard 2 called out.

Then a group of Monkey join the chase. Pretty soon, two young Signers are surrounded.

"Oh dear, it's look like we're surrounded." Leo said.

"Take them to King Zeman!" Monkey leader said.

With that, the monkeys and their prisoners head back to the castle. Guardian Eatos is watching from behind the tree.

"So far so good. I just hope Leo's plan works." Eatos said.

(Meanwhile)

"Here we... go!" Crow said, draw a card to start his turn.

(Crow's SPC; 4 Greiger's SPC; 4)

Crow was not pleased with what he got.

'_Not exactly what I was hoping for, but maybe my deck's trying to tell me something. If I can't 'stop' SKY FIRE's special ability, maybe I should just roll with it. As much as I hate to lose a monster, that may be just the thing that saves me!_' Crow thought.

"I play this in Defense mode... Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" Crow said.

Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor

Level 1

Winged Beast/Tuner

Dark

800/0

A small blackbird with red crest feathers and wings crossing each other at its front appeared.

"What a waste! I was hoping to destroy something of _value_ this turn! Your Blackwing Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck! And I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes, once my SKY FIRE takes out it, and your Life-Points! It's been real, Crow!" Greiger said.

SKY FIRE bombs Vayu and Crow. The explosion rocks Crow forward so only his front wheel is near the ground, and he takes flight again, flying forward top first.

Crow: 3100-2300

"Watch out!" Yusei called out.

Crow presses a button on a right-hand grip, and twists a left-hand one to sit vertically. His runner's wings extend and grate along the sides of the track, kicking up sparks. Crow jumps and lands back on the track, wincing.

"Now that was a close one!" Crow said.

'_And if it gets any closer, I'm afraid Crow might not be around for a victory lap!_' Yusei thought.

"Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?" Crow asked.

"Sure _I_ am, but your field's running on empty!" Greiger said.

"Well I'm about to fill her up, Greiger! I activate Vayu's special ability! So by removing my Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm now allowed to Synchro Summon!" Crow said.

"But your monsters are all in the graveyard!" Greiger said.

"Well then consider this a message from the Great Beyond. So listen up, I choose Blackwing-Elphin the Raven, and Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" Crow said.

Ghostly images of Vayu and Elphin the Raven appeared from Crow's console and over his Blackbird. A glowing red crest projected from Vayu like a shadow. Vayu's one star and Elphin's six soon began the dance of a Synchro Summon.

"One-on-one they weren't much of a match for you. But now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey! I Synchro Summon, Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow said.

Blackwing Armor Master

Level 7

Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2500/1500

A man clad entirely in obsidian black armor appeared, decorated with crimson markings. Its face was masked behind a red jewel set into the beak of its bird-head shaped helmet and its clawed gauntlets clenched into fists, as wings of obsidian plate spread over out from behind it, appeared.

"And as another bonus, _pal_, get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field! This lucky bird is Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" Crow said.

Blackwing - Bora the Spear

Level 4

Winged Beast/Effect

Dark

1700/800

A blue humanoid bird monster with a large spear unfolded his wings, appeared.

"You got two monsters for the price of nothing! Perhaps I _did_ underestimate your little birds. But you got to realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck. It's what I call a 'numbers game'... and after taking a look at your monsters' attack points, I can see your strategy is for the birds!" Greiger said.

"Now! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Crow called.

"Is this some sort of joke? Just look at their points! Your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress!" Greiger said.

(FFSF: 3000)

(BWAM: 2500)

"Go, Black Hurricane!" Crow called.

Armor Master punched the robotic plane as a huge tailwind emerged from Armor Master's fist.

"Why did Crow attack with _that_? Now he'll lose for sure!" Yusei said.

The wind clears; Armor Master is still standing, fist-to-front with SKY FIRE.

"That's impossible, he should've been destroyed!" Greiger said.

"Hasn't anyone told you, life's full a' disappointments, Greiger! And here's another, I don't take any damage!" Crow said.

Crow: 2300

"Then why attack? It was all just a waste!" Greiger said.

As Armor Master pulled away, he left a gleaming black splinter sticking in SKY FIRE's main gun turret.

"Look again! 'Cause my monster just made a bullseye!" Crow said.

"Whadda you mean?" Greiger asked.

"It's just part of Armor Master's special ability. See, he's got these nifty little things called wedge-counters, and I used one of them on your SKY FIRE. Now, for the rest of the turn, both your ATK and DEF points, are stuck at 0!" Crow said.

SKY FIRE starts to crack where the counter stuck.

(FFSF: 3000/2500-0/0)

"My SKY FIRE!" Greiger said.

"Bora the Spear, why don't you take advantage of the situation!" Crow called.

Bora charged at the giant humanoid war aircraft and stabbed it with its huge spiral black lance. The impact created a chain of explosion throughout SKY FIRE's frame. Greiger ducks as it explodes, but his runner is caught in it. It bucks up on its back wheels, spins and donuts, gets passed by Yusei, and finally runs into a pillar of a bridge over the road. Yusei rides out of the dust, looking back over his shoulder.

"Greiger!" Yusei called out.

Yusei pulled even to Crow.

"You were right, Yusei. I'm no better than a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart! And I know Leo will not want me to duel like this!" Crow said.

"I'm glad to see the Crow I know is back to being himself. Now let's-"

Both of them then heard the sound of a runner and out of the dust, Greiger's bike soared out and was giving chase. Yusei and Crow gasp.

"Talk about countin' your chickens before they hatch!" Crow said.

"You scratched my paint job, Crow! You'll _pay_ for _that_!" Greiger said.

Greiger: 3200-1500

"Well you gotta catch me first! And since you lose a speed counter for every 1000 points of damage, it looks like you may _never_ cash in!" Crow said.

(Greiger's SPC: 4-3)

"And while you try and play catch-up with your little _tricycle_, I'll end my turn with a face-down! Now let's see what _you_ got!" Crow said.

"Oh, you'll do more than see it! Don't forget that this shadow duel's full-contact! Just watch _this_!" Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 5 Greiger's SPC; 4)

"With SKY FIRE out of the way, my field's completely empty! Which means, I can summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine." Greiger said.

Greiger takes a Dark Tuner card from his graveyard.

"Like your birds, he was stuck in the graveyard, but now he's ready to surface!" Greiger said.

Dark Tuner Doom Submarine

Level 9

Machine/Dark Tuner

Dark

0/300

A submarine with mechanical arms, appeared.

"Nice move, but I think your submarine's ATK points got deep-sixed on the way up!" Crow said.

"Then it's a good thing it won't be out there all alone for long! I summon Darksea Rescue in ATK mode!" Greiger said.

Darksea Rescue

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Dark

0/0

A lifeboat with ghost like goblins rowing with oars, appeared.

"And now I dark tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue for a Dark Synchro Summon!" Greiger said.

The two hooded guys rowing the little rescue raft started to look scared as Dark Submarine detached its periscope tower and its many stars exploded from a small weight. They swirled around the rescue boat. They became outlines and the stars gouge and sink into them, altering their very atomic makeup.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light!_" Greiger chanted.

The raft exploded, leaving only a circle of dark stars crackling in a crisscross of black electricity. They spun faster and faster, and from the centre appeared a column of black. Stabs of purple light dropped from the sky in a circle that became a ring of streaming purple. Something began to appear out of the clouds.

"What is that thing?" Crow asked.

Your doom!" Greiger said, chuckled.

Dark Flattop

Level -8

Machine/ Dark Synchro/Effect

Dark

0/3000

A floating aircraft carrier, about twice as big as Greiger's runner, appeared.

"Crow will never sink that thing!" Yusei said, gasped.

Crow suddenly grinned.

"Well, it looks like this duel is just starting to get interesting! I can't _wait_ to see what happens next!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in darkness, a growl was heard and red eyes glow through darkness.

(To Be Continued...)

(What is Leo's plan? Can two young Signers save Ancient Fairy and the Spirit World? What was those Red Eyes? Just wait and see. Until then, see you soon!)


	44. Chapter 44: Mark of the Whale part 5

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 44: Mark of the Whale part 5**

It was peace and quiet in the darkness room. When suddenly, without warning, a cell phone ringing through dark. A woman in her night wear enters the room and turns some lights on. The woman looks like an older version of Luna but her eyes are blue and her hair reach her back.

"Who could be calling in the middle of night?" A woman asked to herself.

She reaches her handbag and got out her phone that still ringing.

"Hello. This is Eliana." A woman now named Eliana, said through the phone.

...

"Tops' manager! Don't tell me. Let me guess. He's home! My little boy came home!" Eliana said through the phone in happiness.

...

"He's not the reason you call? Then what is it?" Eliana asked through the phone.

...

"Luna? What about my little sweet girl?" Eliana asked through the phone.

...

"You telling me that Luna has left the house TWO TIMES! And Luna left the house the third time for about 12 hours and haven't returned yet? But I called her 6 to 7 hours ago and she told me she hasn't left the house... unless... she _lied_ to me. THAT DISOBYING GIRL!" Eliana said through the phone in anger.

...

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'll take the next flight to New Domino City!" Eliana said through the phone before hang up.

Eliana put the phone back in the handbag and went to the room where a blond hair man is sleeping on the bed.

"Leonard, wake up and get packing!" Eliana said.

Leonard opens his golden eyes.

"What's up, honey? What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"Our little girl is about to meet _Mr Paddle_." His wife said while grabbing her suitcase.

"Mr Paddle? I didn't know we meet Mr-. Oh, _that_ Mr Paddle! What did Luna do?" Leonard asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Eliana said as she packing.

"Well, alright. But do we have to go now? It's a middle of the night. We can go in the morning." Leonard said.

"We are going home NOW!" Eliana said in anger.

"Yes, dear!" her husband said before he got his suitcase and starts packing.

"...Men..." Eliana muttered, threw her coat on.

(That's right! Those are the twins' parents. I do not know what their names or what they look like so this is my guess.)

(Meanwhile)

Zeman lead the monkeys and two Signer prisoners through the hall.

"What a wonderful day. Not only am I going to captor Regulus and the Dragon of Life, but I also got the Spirit World's only hope plus a bonus." Zeman said.

"So, where's Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna whispered to Leo.

"In deepest cell of Zeman's castle." Leo whispered back.

They enter Zeman's throne room. Leo then saw something.

"That's my Cyber Dragon!" Leo said.

It is indeed Leo's Cyber Dragon, trapped in its stone tablet along with Luna's Sunlight Unicorn and other trapped duel monsters.

"What are you planning to do to them?" Luna asked.

"Oh, you see..." Zeman said.

They move on through another hallway. A hallway full of cells.

"Is this one for us?" Luna asked as they passed open cell door.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I have a special cell just for you two. In fact, I have a _special tower _just for you two." Zeman said.

They got outside.

"A tower that evens your_ signer powers_ cannot save you from!" Zeman said.

Young Signers' eyes widen at the tower. It must be at last 40 feet tall.

"Uh oh. That's one big trick that just backfired." Leo whispered.

"What now?" Luna whispered.

Few moments later, they are walking up the stairs to the top floor. When they at the top floor, there is only one door.

"Now, if you manage to escape from this cell. There are many traps that will attack on anything that got a mark. _Signer mark of the dragon_ that is." Zeman said.

"Awwww. You shouldn't go all this trouble for little oh us, Baby Kong." Leo said.

Luna laughs a bit as steams coming out of Zeman's ears in anger and rage. Zeman open the door and then grabbed two young Signers.

"Get in there!" Zeman said, throw them in the cell.

Luna is rubbing her head unknowing that she's sitting on Leo's back while he's laying down facing down.

"You two are the reasons why I hate kids!" Zeman said, closing the door.

(Meanwhile)

The violet fire along the side of the road lights up the oil stains on it like a field of stars. Beams of metal and ruined buildings block the road on all sides as Crow and Yusei, accompanied by Blackwing Armor Master and Blackwing - Bora the Spear race onward, followed closely by Greiger and his Dark Flat Top.

"That's quite the _ship_, Greiger. Ha! It's just too bad I'm gonna have to sink _it_ along with all your Life-Points." Crow said.

"Oh, _please_, you're not gonna be sinking _anything_ of mine, Crow. See, with the power of my Darksea Rescue, I can add a couple of reinforcements to my deck!" Greiger said.

Greiger draw two more cards and look at them.

"And _speaking_ of reinforcements, I activate Dark Flat Top's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard once per turn!" Greiger said.

"Aw, man! But I already took that thing out _once_ this match!" Crow said.

'_And you're gonna have to keep taking it out unless you find a way to deep-six Greiger's Dark Flat Top!_' Yusei thought.

"Welcome back, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Greiger said.

Greiger's SKY FIRE soared from the dark orb on Dark Flat Top's deck with engines roaring.

(FFSF: 3000/2500)

"Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded, Greiger!" Crow said.

"And how do you plan to _do_ that with only one monster left on the field?" Greiger asked before discard a card.

"You see by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate SKY FIRE's special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow said.

Armor Master gets riddled with holes, to Crow's dismay.

"And with _him_ out of the way, I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left." Greiger said.

Blackwing - Bora the Spear finds itself all alone against SKY FIRE.

"Looks like the only one being grounded _this_ match is _you_!" Greiger said.

Bora tried to fly for it, but did not stand a chance. The force of the blast had flung Crow and his runner forward tumbling along the road. A nearby bump had the runner launched into the air.

"Crow!" Yusei called out.

Yusei and Greiger stopped in their tracks. The road still steamed from a track scraped out of it by Crow's passage. Crow was down, his face planted to the ground. His Blackbird had crashed onto its side beside him.

Crow: 2300-1000

(Crow's SPC: 5-4)

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Luna look around the cell they're in.

"Well... beside this setback, so far so good. Now we just need to wait for others to pick us up." Leo asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on!" Eatos said.

Eatos just climbed over '_or should I say flied over_'the castle wall and is waiting for Torunka who was hesitating at the top of the wall.

"But I really hate this!" Torunka protested, frightened.

"Leo and Luna are counting on us. And we need to get to the tower that blocks their Signer powers! Now, jump!" Eatos said.

"There are two things in this life that I hate. Heights and jumping from them!" Torunka said, still not moving from where he was.

Eatos sighs in annoyance.

"It's too late now. Those monkeys will be there soon. Just jump, I'll catch you." Eatos said.

Torunka groaned then he prayed.

"Egyptian God Cards save my little broken young body." Torunka said.

With that, Torunka screamed as he jumped from the wall top. Eatos reached out to catch him. But Torunka just went by her and landed on the hard ground.

"Whoops-a-daisy." Eatos said as she turns to see Torunka getting up and glaring in annoyance.

"Missed." Eatos said.

Suddenly, Kuribon landed on Eatos' head.

"Kuribon, watch where you landed." Eatos said.

Torunka then realize something...

"Wait a minute! I forgot my staff." Torunka said.

The others watched as Torunka goes back to the wall. Then, to their surprise, Torunka opens the wall, which must be a door, goes through it, picks his staff he left behind up, came back, and closes the wall/door. He noticed the looks everyone gave him.

"What?" Torunka asked, puzzled.

"You know that was a door and not a wall?!" Eatos asked in surprised.

Torunka looks at the wall and shrugged.

"Uh, yeah?" Torunka said.

...

"You are such an idiot." Eatos said as she and Kuribon moves on.

"What? What? What did I do wrong? What?" Torunka asked, confused as he followed the others.

Few minutes later, there monkey guards which they are really Toon Monsters: Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull, in monkey uniform, are marching outside.

"And halt." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said before they stop.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon then turns to the two guards.

"Excellent work, new guards. Any questions so far?" Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon asked.

"One. Why am I wearing this stupid ridiculous uniform?" Toon Dark Magician Girl asked in mad and confused.

...

"I have absolutely no idea. Let's review what we learned today." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said, hold up a back with a title says: **Monkey Guard Handbook**.

As Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon turn and read, Eatos and Torunka jump on Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull and starting to battle with Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon unknowing.

"Rule one: Monkey guards must keep track of their hours and submit a timecard at the end of the week." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon read.

Eatos and Torunka in disguises stand up. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon looks back.

"Something wrong, new guards?" Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon asked.

Torunka and Eatos shake their heads.

"Very well, moving on." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said.

They march on.

"Rule two: Monkey guards receive one personal day every 500 years." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon read.

Kuribon, hiding under Torunka's disguise hat, lift the hat up to see only for Eatos push the hat back down.

"Rule three, and you must remember this: Monkey guards must not let their staff touch each other in order to keep the curse alive." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon read.

Some feathers poking out from under Eatos' shirt, which Eatos wrap her wings around her under her shirt. Eatos push the feathers back under.

"Rule four, and this is the most important rule of all: Monkey guards must keep their staff away from King Zeman's staff. It will _destroy_ him and _all_ the curses." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon read.

Eatos, Torunka and Kuribon with that detail, snap their fingers, well Eatos and Torunka are.

"Got that?" Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon asked as he put the book away and turn around.

Kuribon hide again as Eatos and Torunka nodded. Just then Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull, _in their underwear_ came by as they throw the ropes and chains.

"Sir, I think we have some intruders here." Toon Summoned Skull said.

"Well, how about that? You're having a busy first day, new guards. I salute you both." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said, saluting.

Eatos and Torunka salute back, but Torunka hit his hat off, showing Kuribon on his head and Eatos accidentally unwrap her wings, ripping her disguise. Toon Dark Magician Girl then notices them.

"It's them!" Toon Dark Magician said.

"Oh, my. Seize them!" Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ordered.

Kuribon jump from young male magician's head and to cartoon dragon's head. Female cartoon magician in respond, pulls out a giant cartoon mallet and tries to hammer Kuribon but Kuribon jump away, costing Toon Dark Magician Girl to hammer Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, flatting him. The Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon is now a can shape with legs.

"I'm afraid this won't look good on your personal evaluation, girl." Blue-Eyes 'Can' Dragon said.

Meanwhile, taking off their disguise, Eatos and Torunka made a run for it with Kuribon in Eatos' arms. After a long run, up the stairs turned left turn right, Eatos with Kuribon, and Torunka run to the door, open it, went through and close the door. They're safe...

"You know, I'm just a guard..." a voice said next to them.

They look left seeing Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in the same room, next to them.

"But I take my responsibilities very seriously." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said.

Eatos, Torunka and Kuribon's eyes pop out in shock and surprise. How did that cartoon dragon get there before them? They made another run for it. After running up the stairs, down the stairs, up the stairs, a little twist and turns, Eatos holding Kuribon and Torunka and fly out from one side of the castle to other side and fly through the window. They safe again...

"It's not a glamorous job..." a voice said next to them.

Others look again and seeing Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in the same room, next to them, again.

"But a good guard always does the very best he can." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said.

Eatos, Torunka and Kuribon scream in shock and surprise. Once again, they made a run for in. After a long mile run, running up the stairs, running through the hallway, running up to the tower, Eatos with Kuribon, and Torunka run to the storage door, open, run through, close the door then block the door with everything in this room. Once again, they are safe for sure...

"If you come along quietly..." A voice said next to them.

Guess who...

"I'll try to decorate your stone tablets once you seal in." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon said.

Eatos, Torunka and Kuribon scream in shock and surprise, again. They unblock the door and open the door only meet Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull in their uniforms.

"Gotcha!" two guards said.

"Captor them, old new guards." Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ordered.

Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull point their staff at Eatos, Kuribon and Torunka.

"You better not try any of your tricks." Toon Summoned Skull said.

"Yeah, they won't work twice." Toon Dark Magician said.

Just then, Kuribon jump from Eatos' arms to dragon's head.

...

...

...

Female cartoon magician in respond, pulls out a giant cartoon mallet and tries to hammer Kuribon but Kuribon jump away, costing Toon Dark Magician Girl to hammer Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, flatting him. The Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon is a can shape with legs again.

"Are you sure you completed basic training, girl" Blue-Eyes 'Can' Dragon asked.

Torunka garb Toon Dark Magician Girl's mallet and hammering her and Toon Summoned Skull, flatting them and knock out. Then they made a run for it. Few moments later, they stop to catch their breath.

"I hate these Toon Duel Monsters." Torunka said.

"Never mind them. We near the tower, let's go." Eatos said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Luna are looking at the drawing of the Crimson Dragon seal.

"I'm still wondering who got the dragon head." Luna said.

"Me too." Leo said.

...

"Hey! It's my turn to hold it!" a voice said.

Leo and Luna look through the bars where two monkeys guarding the cell. They are arguing about the comic book one of them holds.

"But you always turn the pages to slow." Monkey guard one said.

"And you always turn them too fast." Monkey guard two said.

"And you spit on it when you laugh." Monkey guard one said.

As the monkeys fighting, Leo and Luna look at each other then form a smile as they both have a same idea. Luna pulls out her own comic book while Leo hides the drawing. Leo and Luna sit next to each other acting like they're reading the book.

"You were right, Leo. This is the best comic book ever." Luna said.

The monkeys stop fighting as Luna is laughing.

"See, we made the best one that none people from New Domino City ever made." Leo said, laughing.

"Ah!" Monkeys asked, running to the door looking through the bars.

"What best comic book?" both monkeys asked.

"Oh, just a comic book we Satellite, made. We always make our very own comic books so we won't get bored." Leo said.

Two young Signers laughing as the monkeys are drooling, wanting to see the comic book.

"Want to see it?" Luna asked.

The monkeys nodded madly. Monkey guard one pull out the key to unlock the cell door, but other one slap monkey guard one's hand away.

"Wait a minute! We can't open the door." Monkey guard two said.

"Why not?" Monkey guard one asked.

"Because... I forget." Monkey guard two said.

The monkey guards look through the bars.

"Hey, boy. Why can't we open the door?" Monkey guard two asked.

"Because we are the prisoners and we might run away." Leo said.

"Oh yeah!" Both monkey guards said.

"That's the one. Because they are prisoners and they might run away, dummy." Monkey guard two said.

"But we can't run away because that door is the only way out and you two are standing there." Luna said.

"But they can't run away because this door is the only way out and we are standing there, stupid." Monkey guard one said.

"Not to mention all those booby traps." Luna said.

"Those, too." Monkey guard one said.

"So, we'll place the comic book near the door, sit back away, you guys open the door and pick it up." Luna said.

"Yeah!" Monkey guard one said.

"That will work!" Monkey guard two said.

And with that, the monkeys unlock the door, open it and garb the comic book. As they looking through the book, Leo pulls out the drawing.

"Well, you may not be a good artiste, Tenzen, but I think the colour and the shape is just right." Leo said.

Leo places the drawing on one of the monkeys' back before the monkeys leaving. The monkeys are out of the cell.

"This is funny like ours one." Monkey guard two said.

...

"Hey! This _is_ like _ours_." Monkey guard one said.

"Why gives, Signers!" Monkey guard two asked as he turns around.

Monkey guard one notices a drawing of the Dragon Seal Mark on his partner's back.

"It's a Trick!" Monkey guard one said.

Suddenly arrows shoot out of now way at the monkeys, floor fold up, crushing them and a giant bolder fall from the ceiling on them then crush through floors. Leo and Luna just walk out and look through the big hole on the floor.

"Don't get up. We'll find our own way out!" Leo called out.

With that, two young Signers run down the stairs. When they on ground floor where that bolder is, they run to the door, only to bump on Eatos, Kuribon and Torunka.

"What took you so long?" Luna asked.

"Let just say we hate cartoons." Eatos said.

"Never mind that. Let's get Ancient Fairy Dragon." Leo said.

Others nodded and went off.

(Few moments later)

The young Signers and their friends are hiding behind a big rock as they in the deepest cave like cell, where the two monkeys are torturing Ancient Fairy Dragon who still in chains, with... _Make-Ups?_

"Why are they make-up Ancient Fairy?" Luna whispered.

"Probably to make her cuter for her boyfriend." Torunka whispered.

Luna in shock and surprise, is about to yell 'WHAT', but Leo clover her mouth.

"Be quiet. You want to get ours got?" Leo whispered.

Luna ignores Leo as she got Leo's hand off.

"What do you mean 'her boyfriend'?" Luna asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we got to free Ancient Fairy Dragon." Eatos whispered.

"Right. Kuribon, you're up." Leo said.

Kuribon nodded and came out from hiding. The monkeys saw Kuribon.

"Is that a Kuribon?" Monkey one asked.

"How did it have in there?" Monkey two asked.

"Kuribon? What are you doing here? Get away!" Ancient Fairy said.

The monkeys dropped the make-up items, pick up their staffs and starting to chase. Kuribon move to behind the rock, follow by the monkeys. Ancient Fairy could hear punching and kicking. A moment later, Kuribon, Torunka, Eatos and Luna run to Ancient Fairy.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, Lu...na?" Ancient Fairy slowly said as Leo got up with the others.

"Two Luna?" Ancient Fairy asked in surprise and confused.

"HEY! I'm Leo and I'm a boy!" Leo said in mad.

"Are you? I'm so sorry, dear. It just that, you look just like Luna." Ancient Fairy said.

"Welcome to the club." Torunka said.

"What club? Oh, never mind. Just get me free." Ancient Fairy said.

"Because the cell giving you the creeps?" Leo asked as he got his trusty lock-pickers to get she-dragon free.

"No. Because these two monkeys are driving me _bananas_ with their arguing about the make-up." Ancient Fairy said.

A moment later, Ancient Fairy Dragon is free and wipes the make-up off.

"Let's get out of here." Leo said.

And with that, they made a run. A while later, Leo got on the roof. Leo pulls out his pocket knife and shines it few times.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere near Zeman's castle, Regulus, Life Stream Dragon and the army saw a shines from the castle.

"That's the signal!" Regulus said.

"Then, we attack now!" Life Stream said.

The army cheers before launching an attack.

(Meanwhile)

Zeman is in his throne room when suddenly, a room shaking up. A monkey guard run by.

"We're under attack!" Monkey guard said.

Another monkey guard came by.

"My king, the female Signer Dragon has escaped!" Monkey guard two said.

"What!? But how?!" Zeman asked.

Zeman then realize...

"The Signer brats!" Zeman said.

(Meanwhile)

Ancient Fairy with young Signers in her arms, and Eatos carrying Torunka and Kuribon in her arms, fly over the army.

"That's a lot of army." Ancient Fairy said.

(Meanwhile)

Zeman and his monkey army stand outside and saw an army of duel monsters attacking and the female Signer Dragon made her flying escapes.

"If it's the war they want, the war they will get. Capture them all, destroy the Dragon of Life and that Signer boy, but bring me the girl _alive_." Zeman ordered.

One of the monkey guards, aim his staff at female Signer Dragon and fire a fireball at her. The fireball hit her wing and Ancient Fairy Dragon roars in pain and fall while letting go of two young Signers. Both of the Signers are safe by their Cyber End/Ancient Scared while Life Stream got Ancient Fairy and carry her in bride style. When Ancient Fairy looks at her hero, her eyes wider in shock and surprise before tears slowly building up.

"It... can't... be..." Ancient Fairy said.

Meanwhile, the monkeys counterattacks several times until Red-Eyes Black Dragon hold out his staff and let it get hit, costing both it's and the monkey's staff to destroy each other.

"It works!" Luna said.

"Oh, that's reminds me!" Eatos said.

Eatos fly to Leo and Luna and explain to them about what she, Kuribon and Torunka learned.

"So, let me get this straight. If we hit Zeman's staff with other one, we not only destroy his staff but him and the cruse as well?" Leo asked.

"That will be it." Torunka said.

"What's the plan?" Life Stream asked.

Leo thought about it for the moment.

"I need one of the staffs and my Duel Runner." Leo said.

"But why?" Eatos asked.

"If I get close enough to Zeman, he'll have to use _his_ staff to stop me; when the two strikes each other, their powers will cancel out, destroy Zeman and lift the curse from everyone!" Leo said.

"That's a big _if_!" Ancient Fairy said.

"And speaking of 'ifs', _what if it doesn't work_?!" Luna asked.

"It _has_ to! Otherwise all of this world will fall under Zeman's control!" Leo said.

"Leo's right. We have to take the risk." Life Stream said.

They landed away from the battlefield. Blue-Eyes White Dragon land near them with the staff. Blue-Eyes hand a staff to Leo before Life Stream hand Ancient Fairy to Blue-Eyes.

"Take her and her Signer back to the camp." Life Stream said.

Blue-Eyes nodded and fly off with Ancient Fairy follow by Luna on her Ancient Sacred Wyvern. Leo got on his Duel Runner.

"Leo, Eatos and I will protect you." Life Stream said.

Leo nodded.

"Here we go." Leo said.

With that, Leo speed off. Leo speed through the army to Zeman while Guardian Eatos and Life Stream Dragon clover fire.

"What the spirit is he doing?" Zeman asked.

Leo presses the button.

"**Autopilot activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

Leo's Runner hurtles toward Zeman the Ape King as Leo getting ready to jump.

"Here goes nothing or something." Leo said.

Then, Leo jump off to Zeman. Zeman raises his staff and it meets the one Leo grips. Freeze frame; Leo doesn't fall out of the air. Energy crackles all over the place. Zeman is glowing purple.

"What is happening?!" Zeman asked.

So is Leo, but he hangs on.

"Leo!" Eatos called out in worry.

"He's doing it!" Torunka said.

"Cyber Dragon, all trapped Duel Monsters, I release you all from your prison! The dark curse is broken!" Leo called out.

With that, Leo breaks the freeze-frame and keeps falling, toward Zeman...

(Meanwhile)

As Blue-Eyes carry her, Ancient Fairy look back at the battlefield, getting worry about her #coughing#-friend and a young boy.

"We have to go back!" Ancient Fairy said while got off and in pain of her injured wing, flies back to the battlefield.

"But Ancient Fairy Dragon, you're hurt!" Luna said.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Life Stream and Leo." Ancient Fairy said.

"Why should I care about that boy? I only care about people of New Domino City and the Spirit World. The people from the Satellite are _pure evil_." Luna said.

"How can you say that? Satellite, New Domino City, what's the difference?" Ancient Fairy said.

"Simple. New Domino City are nice and clam while the Satellite are cruel and madness." Luna said.

"Really?" Ancient Fairy asked, not liking the way Luna acts.

"Of course." Luna said.

...

"Well, let me tell you something. The good person can admit when they been wrong." Ancient Fairy said before fly back to the battlefield, follow by Blue-Eyes and Ancient Scared with confuse Luna.

(Meanwhile)

Leo hits again, and the staffs collide directly; huge white-out of light; the monkey soldiers are destroyed as though in battle. The staffs the Duel Monsters _even Toon Monsters _hold are destroyed as well. Pink fire races across the floor- straight for Duel Monsters. Life Stream appears between Duel Monsters and pink fire and made a force-field to block the fire. After a while, Life Stream starting to lose it until he felt a hand on his. Life Stream look and saw Ancient Fairy next to him, helping him power up the force-field.

"You may destroy me, boy, but you will never destroy the dark cruse!" Zeman said.

And Zeman shatters. Then there was a big flash.

(A big flash later)

Zeman's castle is in ruins. Moonlight shines on the field. Smoke, dust, or mist hangs in the air.

"Everyone alright?" Life Stream asked.

"I'm alright, oh great Dragon of Life. That Signer boy of yours, was able to lift the curse after all." A voice of the old man said.

The mist clears. Torunka has transformed back into the old and powerful wizard he once was. He's very tall and his helmet and shoulder pads are still very reminiscent of the Dark Magician; his robe carries simple, strong designs, and he has a thick black cape. His staff has also grown taller.

"Back to my old self... emphasis on 'old'!" Torunka said.

"Is... that really _you_?!" Luna asked.

Torunka laughs and winks.

"_Told_ you I was an old man!" Torunka said.

"Yeah, but... _grandpa_-old? You're- you're older than a wrinkle on dirt!" Luna said.

Torunka chuckles.

"That means it worked! The young warrior broke the curse!" Ancient Fairy said.

"Mistress!" Regulus called out.

Everyone turn; Regulus is striding toward them from across the field with Leo on his back.

"You're okay!" Eatos said.

"Thank you Signer, for all your help." Torunka said.

"Hey. No problem." Leo said, climbing off of Regulus.

"The rule of Zeman the Ape King is no more." Regulus said.

The Duel Monsters are about to cheer...

"Hold on! Wait a minute!" Leo called out.

Everyone look at young male Signer.

"What is it, Leo?" Eatos asked.

"Something's not right." Leo said, heading to the castle in a big rush.

Others in confused follow him. A while later, Leo enter the throne room and he and the others who just entered are in for a shock. The trapped Duel Monsters are still trap in their stone tablets.

"Why are they still trapped?" Luna asked.

"It will seem that other part of the dark curse is still live." Regulus said.

"But how?" Ancient Fairy asked.

"...Devack..." Leo said.

"The Dark Signer with the Mark of the Monkey? What about him?" Luna asked.

"He has the same staff as Zeman has. Only a bit more powerful." Leo said.

"I see... So, Zeman's is the copy while Devack holds the _real_ one." Ancient Fairy said.

"Which means Luna and Leo have to beat Devack in order to destroy the curse for good." Life Stream said.

"It may be the only way." Eatos said.

"Torunka, now that you back to normal, can you use magic?" Leo asked.

"I think so." Torunka said.

"Then, I'll take Luna to Devack." Leo said as he move to his Duel Runner his Cyber End carried.

Luna realizes what Leo is up to as Leo pulls up a compartment under the seat.

"Oh no! _No_! If you think I'm going to ride on _that thing_, you got another thing coming." Luna said.

Luna catches the helmet Leo just threw her, as Leo puts on his helmet.

"It's a good thing we're same size." Leo said, getting on his Duel Runner.

"There's _no way_ I'm going on _that_!" Luna said.

"We don't have time for this! Just shut up and hop on!" Leo said.

"No! _Not gonna happen!_ Not in a _million_ _years_!" Luna said.

A moment later, Leo revs the engine with his right-side hand grip. Luna is sitting on the right-side crossbar, with her feet resting on the part of the seat behind his back. She is holding on Leo.

"Hold on as tight as ya can." Leo said.

"If we _crush_ and live, I'm gonna kill ya." Luna said.

Torunka meditates over his staff a moment, then holds it out; bright flash...

"Good luck, you two!" Torunka said.

(Meanwhile)

Crow laying flat on the ground near his side-way Duel Runner. Greiger and Yusei are nearby.

'_Come on, Crow!_' Yusei thought.

Suddenly, a ball of light appears between Crow and Yusei and Greiger.

"What the..." Greiger asked in surprise.

The bubble disappears and there stands...

"Leo, Luna?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, hi big brother." Leo said.

Leo then, notices something.

"Greiger? Wait! Are you..." Leo is about to asked.

"A Dark Signer? That's right. Goodwin is mine. After I take you down!" Greiger said.

Leo then heard a moan in pain behind him. So, Leo turns and saw...

"CROW!" Leo said in worry.

Leo got, took off his helmet and run to Crow.

"...Leo..." Crow said.

Crow pushes himself up on his hands as Leo kneels down next to him.

"Crow, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?" Crow asked as he slowly got up.

"Don't try to get up." Leo said.

"I have to. Otherwise I'll lose. And losing isn't an option!" Crow said.

Leo gasps.

"Well, from the way things look up _here_, neither is winning." Greiger said.

Crow trudges over to his fallen runner.

"You wish, Greiger. You're not gonna get rid a' me _that_ easily. I got too much- too mu..."

Crow tries to kneel next to his runner, and ends up falling down on top of it. He fights his way back up, finishing his sentence.

"To fight for!" Crow said.

(Flashback)

_As Martha fell straight down into the purple flames, her body transfigured into a blob of light, which was then consumed into Uru._

(End of Flashback)

"Martha is gone. And that means _you're gonna pay!_" Crow said.

"Well I'd like to see _you_ try and collect!" Greiger said.

"...But your... Runner..." Yusei said.

"Is gonna be _just fine_, Yusei, _trust_ me. It might be down..." Crow said.

Crow pulls up a panel on his runner and toggles something; we hear the engine rev. He begins to smile.

"...But it's not out!" Crow said.

The Runner pushes itself up on one of its wing-flaps, peals out and zooms away then arcs back, stopping at Crow's side, as he stands up again. The screen flickers back on.

"How touching, Crow, but I would've stayed down if I were you!" Greiger said.

Crow settles back onto his Runner and looks over his shoulder.

"Well lucky for my friends and my little brother, you're _not_ me, Greiger!" Crow said.

Crow then felt the hands holding on his arm. Crow turn and look at Leo with tears in his eyes.

"Crow... are you sure you can do this? What if you lose? I can't lose you like I lost Martha." Leo said.

Crow made a small smile and ruff Leo's hair.

"I won't lose. As long as you believe in me." Crow said.

Leo just looks at his bird brother before he hugged Crow.

"You better not lose... or else." Leo said.

Leo let a tear slide down to Crow's Runner. The tear glow crimson.

"Shall we?" Crow asked to Greiger.

With that, Crow speed off. Greiger follows him.

"Yes, we shall!" Greiger said.

Yusei speed off after them as Leo put his helmet on and hop on his Runner.

"Hold on." Leo just said.

And with that, Leo went off at high speed. Follow by Luna's loud scream.

"I place one card facedown! Your move!" Greiger said.

Crow put a hand to his side, clearly in pain.

'_Move! I can barely breathe! I think that fall damaged more than just my runner. But before I take care of myself, I gotta take care of Greiger!_' Crow thought.

"Looks like I'm up!" Crow said.

Crow draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 5 Greiger's SPC; 5)

'_But I might not be for long, unless I figure out a way to take out his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. 'Cause with the shape I'm in right now? If it attacks me again, I might not be able to keep fighting this fight._' Crow thought.

Crow then moan in pain.

'_It sounds like Crow's more hurt than he's letting on!_' Yusei thought.

'_Crow... be careful._' Leo thought.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down!" Crow said.

"Is that all?!" Greiger asked.

Greiger draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 6 Greiger's SPC; 6)

"Looks like _someone's_ too scared to attack." Greiger said.

"Too scared to attack! I don't think so! Ya see, why attack when I can let one a' my face-downs destroy all your monsters _for_ me!" Crow said.

"Yeah, right!" Greiger said.

"Happy hunting, Greiger!" Crow said.

Crow pulls ahead, laughing, daring Greiger to try and attack him.

'_Little does Crow know that I've always got a backup plan. And I think this is the perfect time to put my little insurance policy into play._' Greiger thought.

"I send one card in my hand to the graveyard In order to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special-ability, which lets me destroy one card on your field! Now which one will it be? How 'bout the one on the left!" Greiger said.

SKY FIRE loomed over Crow's runner with turrets ready.

"Now, attack!" Greiger ordered.

Crow's left-sided face-down got blown away; it was the trap Fake Feather.

"Oh, _so_ close! Now if you attack _me_, all your monsters are going to be totally annihilated!" Crow said.

"The only things that're going to be _annihilated_ are the last of your Life-Points! You have nothing left to protect you except those two face-downs and that doesn't scare me for a second! This is the end of the road for you!" Greiger said.

For some reason, Crow is still smiling.

"This is the end of _nothing_, _pal_!" Crow said.

"You cannot stop the inevitable! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, finish Crow off and send him to the netherworld!" Greiger ordered.

SKY FIRE launches three rockets, which zoom behind Crow in formation, but don't hit him.

"I'm not going anywhere! I activate my trap, Blackwing Backslash! And since I have at least 5 Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!" Crow said.

The Blackwings in Crow's graveyard appear as streams of colour light: blue, green, purple, red, yellow, and white. They gracefully target the rockets, then SKY FIRE, then Dark Flat Top, and send them flaming to the ground.

"How could you!" Greiger asked.

Crow laughed.

"Well, I _couldn't_ have without _your help_, Greiger." Crow said.

"So, this is all my own doing?" Greiger asked.

"That's right, you've got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power of my deck!" Crow said.

The two continued to race onward down the blazing track with other two behind them.

"It's funny you should say that, because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I sent this to the graveyard!" Greiger said.

"Sent what to the graveyard?" Crow asked.

Greiger revealed the card he discarded earlier.

"A little insurance policy called Darksea Float! This allows me to draw one card from my deck." Greiger said.

Greiger drew, look at it and then played it face-down.

"That'll do just fine. Next up, I'll trigger the trap card Contaminated Earth! Due to its effect, because I have two level 5 or above monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!" Greiger said.

'_Not the Earthbound Immortal!_' Leo thought.

A big rock, a small asteroid with a hole through the centre, appeared above them. In the hole at the centre of the rock, the strange seal of an Earthbound Immortal appeared in midair. Souls leaked from the surface of the rock and flowed into it. The heart started to pulse, showing veins of purple energy.

"Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness! Now come forth Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" Greiger called out.

With an almighty roar, a pillar of purple fire erupted, fading to reveal a colossal titan of a whale, jet-black with purple geoglyph signs running across its form.

Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua

Level 10

Fish/Effect

Dark

2900/1600 (TCG: 2900/2400)

Chacu Challhua gave an almighty roar as it loomed over Crow, glaring down at him with baleful purple eyes of fire.

"Fortunately for you, because it was summoned by Contaminated Earth, Chacu Challhua can neither attack nor activate its special-ability this turn. So show me what you got!" Greiger said.

"Al-righty, Crow, this is it. I draw!" Crow said.

Crow draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 7 Greiger's SPC; 7)

'_But before I make a move I better assess the situation. Greiger's got more life-points than me and a giant whale protecting him. I gotta figure out a way to beach that thing before it swallows my life-points whole!_' Crow thought.

"I summon, Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain!" Crow said.

Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain

Level 2

Winged Beast/Effect

Dark

500/800

A shinobi-like raven appeared.

"If that's all you have to attack with, then perhaps you should pull over and end this duel!" Greiger said, laughed.

"I'm not stopping for anything, you got that? In fact, I'm coming straight for you! Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!" Crow ordered.

Fane threw a long chain past the giant whale and straight through Greiger.

Greiger: 1500-1000

"That was quite the move. It's just too bad that it's going to be the last one you ever make!" Greiger said.

"Don't think so! Ya see, it's time for part-two of my attack to take effect!" Crow said.

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked.

"Look, the whale..." Luna said.

Chacu Challhua is leading down into the sea with only its ghostly dorsal fin treading the water.

"I get it, now! The _real_ purpose of Crow's Blackwing attacking was to switch Greiger's whale into DEF mode!" Leo said.

"And now, that whale of yours couldn't even hurt a _fly_, much _less_ me or my Blackwing! Now then, I'll end my turn." Crow said.

"It's my move then!" Greiger said.

Greiger draw a card and look at it.

(Crow's SPC; 8 Greiger's SPC; 8)

"Now, you may've stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in ATK mode to deal out damage! My Immortal can't be stopped. I activate Chacu Challhua's special-ability, which means your life-points get hit for half the amount of its DEF points!" Greiger said.

Chacu Challhua's dorsal fin surfaced from the road as though it were the surface of the ocean, and swam straight for Crow and his runner.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Crow said.

Crow's runner got thrown off balance; it was a rough ride as Crow struggled to hang on.

Crow: 1000-200

"I summon Darksea Rescue in ATK mode!" Greiger said.

Two cloaked ghouls reappeared, rowing on a raft.

"And next, I activate the trap Basara! By playing this card I can now release one monster on the field, to destroy a monster whose level is higher! _And_ as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also lose 800 of your _life-points_! I release my Darksea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain!" Greiger said.

Darksea Rescue disappeared into the gruesome face of the trap card, and a hungry stream of fire emerged from the card and headed straight for Crow's Blackwing.

"Oh no!" Leo said in fear and worry.

"If you don't stop that attack you'll lose, Crow!" Yusei said.

"I'm on it! I play the trap card Guard Minds, which not only protects me from your Immortal's special-ability, but it also hits you for 500 points of damage!" Crow said.

Crow's revealed trap intercepted Basara with a barrage of mines.

Greiger shielded his eyes from the bright explosion. Crow flew out of the cloud of smoke, leaving Greiger in the dust.

Greiger: 1000-500

"This little pest is really starting to get under my skin..." Greiger said.

"Nice one!" Leo called out.

"It's my turn." Crow said.

Crow slowly reaching for his deck.

'_Okay, Crow, it all comes down to this. You've only got one speed spell left in your hand. The odds are against you, but they've been against you your entire life! You can't give up now. You got to protect your little brother, Leo._' Crow said.

'_Crow is doing anything he can to protect me. But with that Earthbound Immortal in play, Crow may not have a chance. I just wish the Crimson Dragon or anything could com and save him._' Leo thought.

Leo's tear is sliding down to Crow's Duel Runner engine. When the tear touch the engine, the Duel Runner glow crimson.

"What the..." Crow asked.

A text box pops up on his screen, fills with a series of asterisks, and then the screen displays that mysteriously ailing part of his runner, zooms in on it, and from it appears a Synchro monster card, concealed deep within Crow's runner until the time was right.

"Is that a card?" Luna asked.

"Wait! I know that card. That's..." Leo said.

Tears form at the corner of Crow's eyes.

"The Black-Winged Dragon! Pearson's beloved card!" Crow said.

"Pearson must have trusting you enough to give you his card." Leo said.

"You might be right. _So, I won't let him down_!" Crow said.

Crow draws and looked at it for a moment, hardly able to believe his eyes, then smiled.

(Crow's SPC; 9 Greiger's SPC; 9)

"Just what I was hoping for! Now I summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!" Crow said.

Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North

Level 2

Winged Beast/Tuner

Dark

1300/0

The white snow bird appeared.

"Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow said.

A blue humanoid bird monster reappears.

"Next I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel Chain and Bora the Spear. Now, by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these three Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power!" Crow said.

In the bright light of the synchro-summon, black feathers fan through the air. Its eyes glow Signer-mark red against its silhouette as it lifts its head and roars.

"Black-Winged Dragon!" Crow said.

Black-Winged Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2800/1600

Black feathers are scattering through the air, and its long, wavy grey-feathered tail whips behind it. The dragon's mighty wings are blades of white, each with a spine of black.

Then the Signers' mark glow.

"My mark!" Yusei said.

"Mine too!" Leo said.

"Mine as well!" Luna said.

"Does that mean that Black-Winged is the Signer Dragon?" Leo asked.

"That's quite the beast. It's just too bad my Immortal's special-ability, will be keeping your Black-Winged on the sidelines!" Greiger said.

"We'll see about that. I play Angel Baton! Just like before since I have two or more Speed Counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck but must send one card in my hand to the graveyard!" Crow said.

Crow draw two more cards and look at them. One is Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite and other is Parasite Mind trap card.

"So I send Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite to the grave, and then place one card facedown!" Crow said.

"Is that all?" Greiger asked.

"You wish! Now, by taking 400 points of damage and returning one card on my field to my hand, I'm allowed to summon Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite from my graveyard!" Crow said.

Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite

Level 4

Winged Beast/Effect

Dark

1600/1000

A blue/black humanoid bird monster in armor appeared.

Zephyros fires a beam of red light from his chest.

"But he only has 200 Life-Points left!" Luna said.

"Just wait." Leo said.

It arcs high into the air, and crashes down on... BLACK-WINGED DRAGON's back.

"What?!" Greiger asked.

"Sorry pal, but I play his ability! Now I can _negate_ non-battle damage by lowering Black-Wing' Dragon's attack points by however much that damage was... in this case, 400." Crow said.

(BWD: 2800-2400)

The smallest of the large, white feathers that form the dragon's wings, turns black with a glowing red edge.

"Are you _done_, Crow?!" Greiger asked.

"Not even close, Greiger, 'cause when Zephyros is summoned due to this ability, by placing a card facedown it's destroyed!" Crow said.

Crow set a card and Zephyros is destroyed.

"Then by returning another card on my field to my hand, I can summon Zephyros the Elite all over again!" Crow said.

Zephyros reappear and blasts Black-Winged Dragon in the back again.

(BWD: 2400-2000)

Another of the white feathers changes to black and red.

"And, as before, I'll then place a card facedown to _destroy_ Zephyros!" Crow said.

Crow set a card and Zephyros is destroyed again.

"And, as before, by returning another card on my field to my hand, I can summon Zephyros the Elite once again!" Crow said.

Zephyros reappear and blasts Black-Winged Dragon in the back again and again.

(BWD: 2000-1600)

More of its feathers turn black and red.

"Am I seeing things? That dragon's wings are slowly turning black." Luna asked.

"Yeah... more so with every hit it takes." Yusei asked.

"But, all he's doing is getting his dragon weaker and weaker. So what's the point?" Luna asked.

As the same move goes over and over and over again...

"To Crow, the Black-Winged Dragon remind him of his lost friend, Pearson. But to me, it's reminding me of my mother-figure, Martha. She wouldn't hesitate to take the hits for all of us, over and over again." Leo said.

Leo think back as best as he could when Martha bottle-feeding him as a baby.

"'Cause the most important thing to her _was_ me and other kids she looks after. Martha has a good caring hearth. Something you, RICH people can never understand!" Leo said.

Luna looks at Leo with wide eyes. Black-Winged Dragon roars its pain as it's absorbs the damage yet again.

(BWD: 1600-1200)

More of its feathers turn black and red.

"Wh... What do you mean 'Can never understand'? She never has _caring_ heart. She like you, cruel person lives in the Satellite." Luna said, trying to be on the good people sides.

"Really?! 'Cause the way I see it, Martha helped heal your broken heart for your family not coming home!" Leo said.

(Flashback)

_Martha holds Leo baby hands as he learning how to walk._

Leo: you don't know Martha. But she is very kind. Never care about the money and never care about herself before others. Without her, we have no future: no _hope_.

(End of flashback)

"Time and time again, Martha put everyone else first and her _last_!" Leo said.

Zephyros' blast strikes Black-Winged Dragon between the shoulders.

(BWD: 1200-800)

More of its feathers turn black and red.

"Just like this dragon is doing for Crow now. Over and over she _sacrificed_ herself!" Leo said as the tears slowly sliding down.

Crow set a card and Zephyros disappear.

"And he even did it when it meant he could lose _everything_ he did it when the Dark Signers show up." Leo said.

Zephyros reappear and it's blast strikes Black-Winged Dragon between the shoulders once again.

(BWD: 800-400)

(Flashback)

_Martha is edging along the side of the rooftop building to reach Taka._

Leo: She did it for us; _children_.

_Martha then fell over the side of the building, arms gently outstretched._

Leo: And she ended up paying the _ultimate price_!

(End of flashback)

Black-Winged Dragon roars it agony to the sky; only one white feather on each wing remain, and the rest is deep black and glowing, angry red.

"And _that's why_..." Leo said.

Another blast arcs into the air and smites Black-Winged Dragon in the back.

"Crow and I loved this card as it reminds us of Pearson and Martha..." Leo said.

The dragon screams again. Every one of its wings is glowing black and red.

"Now what will you do? Your dragon's powers are all gone!" Greiger said.

"Well, first, I set one card face-down, destroying Zephyros. Then use Black-Wing' Dragon's ability! Now the attack points of my dragon are returned to their full amount, and the attack points of _your_ monster's decreased by all the damage he negated and you take damage equal to the ATK points you monster lost!" Crow said.

Greiger gasped.

"Then that means...!" Greiger said.

"Your Immortal's history! And this shadow-duel is about to come to an end!" Crow said.

Black-Winged Dragon's eyes shine with a new spark of fire, and glittering black and red power gathers between its pincered legs.

"Black Orb Blast! Go!" Crow ordered.

As Black-Winged goes to attack, ghostly faces appear on Chacu Challhua's head; Greiger's brother and sister.

"_Please, help!_" Max said.

"_You mustn't do this!_" Annie said.

"Who are _they_?" Crow asked.

"_Please, help us get back to our village!_" Both kids said at the same time.

"What do you mean 'village'?" Crow asked.

"Enough stalling, Crow! If you're not gonna finish your move, then allow _me_ to!" Greiger said, losing his patient.

"But... don't you see those kids up there?!" Crow asked.

"All I see is the finish line, Crow!" Greiger said.

"But _Greiger_-" Crow try to say.

"But _nothing_!" Greiger cut in.

"There are kids up there!" Yusei said.

"Please, just look for yourself! Please, just look for yourself!" Leo said.

"_Fine_, Leo!" Greiger said.

The Dark Signer did so, and gave a gasp of shock as he saw not only his siblings, but his entire village's population upon the Earthbound Immortal!

"How can this... how can this be? Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?" Greiger asked.

"So, he _knows_ them?" Luna asked.

"Greiger, is that your family?" Yusei asked.

"I'm sure of it now! The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother, and sister, and people from my village! That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this... it was the Dark Signers who took everything away from me!" Greiger said, growled.

"So it's the Dark Signers who are responsible..." Yusei whispered.

"Yes. And here I was blaming Leo and Goodwin..." Greiger said.

Greiger decelerated with Yusei falling back with him.

"Greiger! Now that you figured out the truth, you have to stop this duel!" Yusei said.

Greiger opened his eyes; the space around his irises was white again.

"Yusei. I'm sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that-"

Greiger stopped in mid-sentence when his whale mark glowed and reacted.

"**You'll forfeit nothing**!" a Dark voice said.

"Greiger, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"**This is nothing but a Signer trick. They are your true enemy! Show no mercy! And send them all to the Netherworld!"****This is nothing but a Signer trick. They are your true enemy! Show no mercy! And send them all to the Netherworld!**" A Dark Voice said.

"I'm hearing voice." Luna said.

"What voice? I didn't hear anything." Crow said.

"It's the Earthbound Immortal! It's starting to gain control of Greiger!" Leo said.

"**Correct, boy. And once I get rid of that fool, you're next!**" Chacu Challhua said.

Greiger's eyes then glowed with violet light, the markings on his body shining as well as he gave a wicked grin. His veins pulsed as he gripped the accelerator and roared forward.

"Greiger!" Yusei called out in worry.

"_I'm afraid your trickery will not stop me from sending you and those loyal to you to the Netherworld!_" Dark Greiger said.

"Greiger! Fight it!" Leo called out.

Greiger groaned and the purple light faded.

"Get out of my head, whoever you are! Please, Crow... you must... end this duel, right away! It's the only way to release my family and friends... from their prison...!" Greiger said.

"Are you sure?" Crow asked.

Greiger cried as the purple light returned.

"_Not exactly! In fact it might be best if I end this duel right away! My turn!_" Dark Greiger said.

Dark Greiger draw a card, not bother looking at it.

(Crow's SPC; 10 Greiger's SPC; 10)

"I switch Chacu Challhua into ATK mode!" Dark Greiger said.

"Look out, Crow!" Leo said.

"That's right, Crow. _Look out_. Now... Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack!" Dark Greiger ordered.

The whale dove down on Crow, ready to swallow him into the great abyss...

"Don't give up! You can end this duel, I know that you can!" Yusei said.

"...He's right, I can...!" Crow said.

'_And I will! Greiger's beast might not be affected by my traps or spells, but his own are a different story!_' Crow thought.

"This shadow duel is over!" Dark Greiger said.

"It will be, once I activate Parasite Mind! With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field, and activate its effect! And the trap card I'm gonna be using is Basara! Now I know you're familiar with how this card works, and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew that your own card was gonna be your Immortal's undoing! So by releasing my level 8 Black-Winged Dragon, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" Crow said.

As soon as Parasitic Mind's artwork changed to mimic that of Basura's, Black-Winged was launched with a veil of burning fire following it. A blast of fire, led by a bird-like dragon made of flames, blows a hole straight through the top of Chacu Challhua's head. The great whale reared back and keeled over, many souls gushing like blood. The villagers cry out as they were all sucked toward the wound. Chacu Challhua dramatically collapsed and dove beneath the water under the track and swam right into the bridge support before the beast disintegrated. Buildings lean dangerously to the side and the duelists weathered the earthquake. Greiger was oblivious as the thing possessing him roared and screams its fury before leaving his body.

Greiger: 500-0

The parallel lines of purple fire recede into the distance and vanish. Crow brakes.

"It's over!" Crow said.

Crow then heard something above him. Crow look up. A piece of building gives way. He can't get out of the way!

"Watch out!" Greiger called out.

Greiger rides up suddenly and knocks Crow and his runner flying. Crow lands, skidding hard to the side and yelling, as the huge chunk of concrete hits the ground. Crow sits there catching his breath for a moment, then realizes that Greiger isn't there. He climbs off his runner and runs toward the fallen concrete. Yusei and Leo with Luna jump the pile of debris on their bike, hurrying to join them.

"Oh no!" Leo said.

"Greiger!" Yusei said.

"No!" Crow said.

There sits Greiger, halfway buried in rubble, and from the looks of it barely alive. One of the two horns is cracked off his helmet, even more of his visor is gone, and part of his helmet is missing entirely. Crow and Yusei kneel on either side and Leo kneels in front with Luna behind him.

"Greiger, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

The broken and battered form of the Dark Signer, who looked up at them with a groan of pain.

"I'm fine... And Crow... you're safe..." Greiger said.

"Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life for me?" Crow asked.

"Because... You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland. You must continue to fight the Dark Signers... Stay strong and save your family." Greiger said.

"You can count on it, Greiger," Crow said, sincerely with tears in his eyes.

Greiger turn to Yusei.

"Yusei... Thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness... that was... gripping my heart." Greiger said.

"Of course." Yusei said.

Greiger then turn to two young Signers.

"Leo... Luna... The Signers must stick together. It's the only way... you will defeat the darkness!" Greiger said.

Greiger reached up to Yusei with the hand that was not buried. Yusei gripped it with both of his. Greiger closed his eyes, beginning to turn gray like the concrete around him. He began to disappear, as little black specks float upward from where he lies.

"We won't let you down! We promise!" Crow said.

"Crow's right...! We won't stop until... the darkness is defeated!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in Peru, a bright light can be seen at the end of a road in the valley. Greiger's brother, sister, and several other bemused villagers have suddenly appeared on the ground in the middle of the night.

"What happened? Huh, sis?" Max asked.

Annie looks at her hands, then gets excited.

"I think we've been saved, everybody!" Annie said.

"So we're home?" Max asked.

"You betcha!" Annie said.

They hug. Other people start to cheer.

(Look like the Spirit World is safe, nearly. Can Luna finish what she and Leo started? What will happen next? Just wait and see! Until then, see you soon.)


	45. Chapter 45: Mark of the Monkey part 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 45: Mark of the Monkey part 1**

Trudge stand on top of a building not too far from the site of the duel and near the Monkey Tower. Trudge then, heard some scream heading to him. Trudge turns and saw three Duel Runners. When they stop, Luna jump off and took off her helmet.

"I really hate Duel Runners." Luna said.

"So, you still off to Kalin?" Leo asked to Yusei.

"Yes. It's my job to protect you as well as Jack and Crow's. You?" Yusei asked.

"Straight to Roman. He's going to pay for what he done to Carly, Greiger and... _Martha_." Leo said, very sad about his mother-figure.

Yusei look at Leo for the moment.

"Good luck and be careful. And Crow, this time, keep a good eye on Leo." Yusei said.

"...Right..." Crow just said.

"Officer Trudge, we should get going." Luna said, got on the jeep.

"Right away, Madame." Trudge said.

With that, Trudge with Luna, drives off.

"Good luck, Yusei." Leo said.

"Thanks... You too, Leo." Yusei said.

With that, Yusei and Leo with Crow went their separate ways.

(Meanwhile)

Dr. Schmidt put some cut sausages in the bowl. He then went upstairs with the bowl, to the door which is Leo's room. Dr Schmidt opens the door.

"Dinner time, boy." Dr Schmidt whispered.

As you can guess, there's no sound. Clear room, nice bed, opened window... OPENED WINDOW!

"Oh no! Leo's going to kill me if his best friend gets hurt." Dr Schmidt whispered.

(Meanwhile)

Trudge's Sector patrol car is... broke down.

"I don't get it..." Trudge said try to fix the car.

As Trudge is fixing, Luna 'wanting to completely save the Spirit World', went off to find the Monkey control unit with her 'new' Duel Disk.

(Few moments later)

Luna rounds a corner and abruptly stops. She is standing within view of a large mechanical device, a spire like the one at the bottom of the crater, with four prongs on top like an antenna.

"That thing's pretty big." Luna said.

There's ancient Latin-American designs carved around the base of the structure, centre pieced with a monkey.

"There it is; the Mark of the Monkey. This must be the control thing Mina was talking about." Luna said.

Luna move closer to the control tower.

"Devack! I have come to get Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called out.

"_I've__been waiting for you, Signer._" a voice called.

And then purple fire erupts from the ground behind the mechanism, and spreads, drawing a tail with three coils of parallel lines. The Mark of the Monkey appeared on the landscape of the Satellite, and reflected against the clouds. Luna's mark then, starting to glow.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei's mark is glowing.

"My mark!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

Akiza's mark is glowing.

"It's glowing!" Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

Jack's mark is glowing.

"That's means one thing..." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

"A Shadow Duel of Signer VS Dark Signer has begun!" Leo said, looking at his glowing mark.

(Meanwhile)

Devack with his staff, appear out of nowhere with purple fires.

"I'm so glad you can make it." Devack said.

(Meanwhile)

Something furry and running on four legs is running through the streets, looking for something or _someone_.

(Meanwhile)

Luna put on her Duel Disk on then after that realizes something...

'_My Duel Disk! It's smaller and lighter. How?!_' Luna thought.

"Now then..." Devack said.

"Let's Duel!" the Signer and Dark Signer said at the same time.

Devack: 4000

Luna: 4000

"Cursed staff, set!" Devack said, throwing his staff up in the sky.

The staff then, hover over the sky and the purple lightning shoot out from the staff and electric the purple flames.

"Now, I'll be nice and let you go first." Devack said.

"Alright then. I draw!" Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"First, I lay one card face-down. Then I summon Fairy Archer in defense mode." Luna said.

Fairy Archer

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Light

1400/600

A human size fairy with bow and arrow appear.

"Next, I activate her special ability. One per turn, you take 400 points of damage for each Light type monster I have." Luna said.

Archer shoots her arrow at Devack.

Devack: 4000-3600

"It's your move." Luna said.

"Well, nice shot. Now my move!" Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Berserk Gorilla in defense mode" Devack said.

Berserk Gorilla

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

2000/1000

A big, ferocious, mad gorilla appeared beating its chest...

...then got blow up!

"You must have forgotten that Berserk Gorilla destroy itself when he's face-up defense mode." Luna said.

"Oh... have I?" Devack asked with an evil smile.

"What?!" Luna asked in shock.

"I didn't forget, I want it to do that because when my monster is destroyed, I get to summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!" Devack said.

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest

Level 7

Beast/Effect

Earth

2600/1800

A giant green ape-man with a club appeared.

"Next, I activate Stop Defense. Now, your Fairy Archer is in Attack Mode." Devack said.

Luna's fairy went to attack mode as the Dark Signer with the Monkey Mark, said.

"Oh no!" Luna said in worry.

"Oh yes. Green Baboon, attack with Hammer Club!" Devack called.

Green Baboon hammering on Fairy Archer...

Luna: 4000-2800

A tablet of stone appeared and Fairy Archer is pull in. The tablet then transform to resembles it's card then disappeared.

"I lay one card face-down and call it a turn. Your move, little girl." Devack said.

Luna stares at Fairy Archer card, which is now blank.

'_Whenever my monsters are destroy in battle by Devack's, they're seal inside the stone tablet and never use again. I got to be careful._' Luna thought.

"Before I start my turn, I play Solemn Wishes. Now, each time I draw a card(s) I gain 500 Life-Point." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

Luna: 2800-3300

Meanwhile, Trudge after find out Luna is not with him, runs up a pile of debris and comes into view, outside the symbol.

"There they are!" Trudge said.

Meanwhile...

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now, you monsters can't attack for three turns." Luna said.

From the flash, few sword-shape lights appear around Dark Signer's monster, trapping it for three turns.

"I then, summon Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode." Luna said.

Spirit of the Breeze

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Wind

0/1800

A green angel-like fairy appeared.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Luna said.

"A face-down and a monster with no ATK points don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake choosing you as a Signer." Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Magician Ape in attack mode." Devack said.

Magician Ape (TCG: Ape Magician)

Level 3

Beast/Effect

Dark

800/1200

A short simian being in bronze armor and a green cape appeared. It carried a staff with two curved, golden horn-like prongs.

'_Even if that Dark Signer summons a new monster, he still can't attack for two more turns. What is he up to?_' Luna thought.

"Now, I activate Magician Ape's special ability. Once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters!" Devack said.

Magician Ape used its staff to control Spirit of the Breeze by shooting out electricity and moving it to Devack's side of the field.

"My Spirit!" Luna said.

"Is now mine. Now, I'll end my turn with a face-down." Devack said.

"Then it's my turn. I draw!" Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"And get my 500 Life-Points, thanks to my Solemn Wishes." Luna said.

Luna: 3300-3800

'_I need to get Magician Ape out of the way or Devack will take control of my monsters._' Luna thought.

"I summon Bird of Roses in attack mode." Luna said.

Bird of Roses

Level 4

Plant/Effect

Wind

1800/1500

A rose like bird appeared.

"Now, attack the Magician Ape!" Luna called out.

The Bird of Rose attack and destroy the Magician Ape.

Devack: 3600-2600

"With that, I'll end my turn." Luna said.

"Maybe I draw something lucky." Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it.

Suddenly, Spirit of the Breeze start to glow then Dark Signer of the Monkey glow as well.

Devack: 2600-3600

"Besides gaining 1000 Life-Points, thanks to your _former_ monster, this move won't do. I'll pass." Devack said.

'_That leaves one turn left. I got to make this on count!_' Luna thought.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Crow speed through the streets when Leo's mark glow brighter. Leo stop follow by Crow.

"What now?!" Leo asked.

"What is it, little Bro?" Crow asked.

Leo just stares at his glowing mark then look back where monkey reflected against the clouds.

'_I'll do it, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning._' Leo thought.

Leo speed off, turn his runner around and speed off to the Monkey mark.

"Leo, where are you going?! Wait for me!" Crow called out before speed off after Leo.

(Meanwhile)

"It's my move, I draw!" Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"First, I gain 500 Life-Point, from my Solemn Wishes." Luna said.

Luna: 3800-4300

"But before I do anything, I play DNA Transplant. I can declare a monster's Attribute like Light and that means all monsters on the field are Light Attribute. Now, I play Graceful Charity. Now I get to draw three cards and gain more Life-Points, as long as I discard two cards." Luna said.

Luna draw three new cards.

Luna: 4300-4800

Luna draw Spore, Call of the Haunted and Kuribon. Luna look at her hand. Nettles and Nutrient Z. Luna discard two cards.

"I discard Spore and Nettles. Since they are not destroyed by your monsters, they are safe in my Graveyard and I can still use Spore's special ability from the Graveyard. By removing Nettles in my graveyard from play, I can summon Spore out to the field!" Luna said.

Spore

Level 1

Plant/Tuner

Wind

400/800

A small lighter blue ball of fluff with green eyes and small mouth, appeared.

"But that's not all! Now I can take the level of the card I just removed, and add it onto Spore's level." Luna said.

(S: LV 1-LV 3)

"Now, I tune Spore with Bird of Roses in order to Synchro Summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Luna said.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern

Level 7

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

Light

2100/2000

The pure white wyvern with long golden hair, appeared behind his Mistress.

"Now thanks to his special ability, Ancient Sacred gains ATK equal to the difference between our Life-Points if mine is higher than yours. Right now, the difference is 1200, so my monster gains 1200 ATK Points." Luna said.

(ASW: 2100-3300)

'_If I attack Spirit of the Breeze, Devack's Life-Points will be far lower than mine, my monster will get stronger and Devack won't have enough monsters to sacrifice to summon his Earthbound Immortal. But I can destroy my OWN monster!_' Luna thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Way a go, Miss Luna. All you need to do is attack that Spirit and you'll be one step closer to beating that Dark Signer." Trudge said.

(Meanwhile)

"I'll attack... Green Baboon!" Luna said.

Luna's wyvern then turns to green ape-man.

"Ancient Flame Attack!" Luna called.

(Meanwhile)

"No, Miss Luna!" Trudge called out.

It was too late to call off the wild attack. Ancient Sacred shoot out a golden white fire at Green Baboon and destroy it.

Devack: 3600- 2900

(ASW: 3300-4000)

Devack then laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't destroy your _own_ monster. This will be you downfall." Devack said.

"We'll- we'll see. I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Luna said.

"Then, it's my move." Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it.

Devack: 2900-3900

"Since my Life-Points are closer to yours, your wyvern gets weaker." Devack said.

(ASW: 4000-3100)

"I play Monster Gate. By sacrifice your Spirit of the Breeze, I get to reveal cards from the top of your Deck until you reveal a monster that can be Normal Summoned. And when I do, I get to summon it and the rest is sending to the Graveyard." Devack said.

Spirit of the Breeze disappears and Devack draw one card which is a monster.

"It's my Fighter Ape!" Devack said.

Fighter Ape

Level 5 (TCG: level 4)

Beast/Effect

Dark

1900/1200

A muscular ape wearing black pants and grey helmet appeared.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Ape Fist. Since I got a monster with 'Ape' in it's name, this trap card will destroy all face-up trap and spell cards on your side of the field." Devack said.

"What?!" Luna as in surprise as her face-up cards are destroys.

"And for each face-up cards destroy, I get to draw cards." Devack said.

Devack draw three more cards and look at them.

"Next, I play the spell card, Trap Caller. Thanks to this, I get to declare a trap card and if you have the one I declared, you have to activate it. However, if you don't have it, my next turn is skip. Now, I declare... Release & Reverse!" Devack said.

"Then your next turn is skip. I don't have it." Luna said.

Suddenly, Luna's Duel Disk glow and the trap card Devack declared appear on Luna's side.

"You were saying. Now you must sacrifice your _only _monster; Ancient Sacred Wyvern and take damage equal to the sacrificed monster!" Devack said.

The said wyvern suddenly disappears and Luna dark glow and Luna scream of pain. (In the Shadow Duel, the damage is real. Just to remind you.)

Luna: 4800-1700

"Next effect, your monster is now mine!" Devack said.

Luna's former Ancient Sacred reappears on Devack side. Luna in pain, slowly got back up.

"But how? I never have that card... WAIT A MINUTE!" Luna said.

(Flashback)

_Leo and Luna both are garbed by the Monkey group._

Luna: One of those monkeys must have put in my deck while I wasn't looking.

_One of the monkeys un-notices took Luna's deck out of Luna's pocket, place a card inside the deck and then place the deck back in Luna's pocket._

(End of flashback)

Luna glared at the Dark Signer.

"Devack, that's cheating!" Luna said.

"It's not my fault you didn't check your deck before the Duel." Devack said.

"Why, you-" Luna started to say.

"Now, I play the Field Spell, Closed Forest!" Devack said.

Through the purple mist, almost within it, can be seen ghostly dead trees, their branches spiking toward the sky.

"The Field Spell?! Then, that means..." Luna said in fear.

"That right, I sacrifice your monster and mine to summon out my Earthbound Immortal!" Devack said, holds up the card, laughing.

"Oh no!" Luna said.

"_Oh no_ is right, girl." Devack said.

The two monsters on Devack side of the field faded into rainbow light that rose into the skies and formed into the Earthbound Immortal seal.

"It just a good thing there's no one to absorb." Luna said.

"Oh... who says this one need humans, little girl?" Devack asked.

"It doesn't?!" Luna asked in shock and surprise.

"This Immortal requires a different kind of power source- one that exists in the Spirit World. By the power of the Dark Signers, I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Devack said.

(Meanwhile)

Life Stream, Ancient Fairy, Eatos, Leo's Cyber End, Regulus, Torunka and the unseal Duel Monsters watched as the Monkey Nazca Line appeared upon the storm clouds above, and purple soul-lights flew from the sealed spirits within the stone tablets to it.

"That thing's absorbing the Duel Spirits!" Ancient Fairy cried.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" Torunka said.

"That's if these Earthbound Immortals even _can_ be stopped!" Guardian Eatos said.

"The only thing we can do is get the other Duel Monsters out of the castle 'this is the only target for now' and put all our hope and faith on Luna and hopefully, Leo." Life Stream said.

With that, other Duel Monsters went away to the safe place. _For now_.

(Meanwhile)

Leo suddenly senses something.

'_The Duel Monster Spirits that Devack got! I can feel it. They been used for... That Dark Signer has gone too far!_' Leo thought before speeding up.

"Leo, wait for me!" Crow call out, trying to catch up.

(Meanwhile)

Yellow lightning struck again and again around the duel as the flames that form the monkey symbol climb higher. Purple lights osmosis from the flames and soared toward Devack's seal.

"Watch as all your pathetic spirits become the fuel for your destruction! With their energies I can summon the most powerful monster ever!" Devack said.

The seal exploded into a pillar of purple light. Then that vanished, and the earth began to rumble. The Immortal rose from the flames with a roar.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu

Level 10

Beast/Effect

Dark

2800/2400

A gigantic, emaciated black monkey with yellow geoglyph symbols running across its form, appear.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh, come on! What's with this guy and the monkeys?" Trudge asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Behold my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! There's nothing in your deck that can stop its power! It's immune to any attacks, traps, and spells you might throw its way!" Devack said, knowing he won.

"Perfect." Luna said.

"There's also the not-so-little matter of his graveyard bonus. Thanks to my Closed Forest field-spell, it receives an extra 100 ATK points for every monster in my graveyard!" Devack said.

(EBIC: 2800-3300)

"It's all over, Signer! Earthbound Immortal, attack!" Devack ordered.

Cusillu roared and drew back a fist to throw a punch that would crush Poor little Luna...

""I trigger my trap, Nutrient Z! If I take 2000 or more damage, I gain 4000 Life Points before the damage. That means I still have a chance!" Luna said.

Luna: 1700-5700

The giant monkey dragged its fist into the ground. Luna ran away, but cannot outrun the whole attack. Luna land on the ground, hit her head on the nearby rock, lost conscious. Luna's cards drifts down to land on top of her.

Luna: 5700-2400

(Meanwhile)

"Miss Luna, get up!" Trudge yelled.

(Meanwhile)

The Dark Signer of the Monkey Mark, laugh in evil.

"I win!" Devack said.

Suddenly, Leo speed past Trudge, jump over the purple flame wall and land between the Signer and Dark Signer. Leo removes his helmet, got off his Duel Runner and check Luna. Leo turn to Trudge and Crow who standing near Officer.

"She's alright! She's unconscious!" Leo yelled.

"And she lost!" Devack said.

Leo moves his Runner behind him and Luna and then, lays/sit Luna by his Runner with her back press against it.

"It's not over yet." Leo said.

Leo picking up Luna's cards and mix/ shuffle them with his deck.

"Luna still got 2400 Life-Points. I'll take over the Duel." Leo said.

...

"Very well. It makes no difference." Devack said.

Leo push the button on his Duel Runner.

"**Detach Duel Disk**." A voice said from Leo's Duel Runner.

The Duel Disk detaches itself from the Duel Runner and Leo places it on his arm. Leo places his deck in his Duel Disk and the deck automatic shuffle.

(Meanwhile)

"Be careful, little brother." Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, to beat that oversize monkey." Leo said.

"I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this, it's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope, and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of Luna's oldest friends! But first I activate the Cursed Prison trap! Now I can summon a Synchro monster of my choosing regardless of summoning conditions, and it just happens to be the very same one you almost save in the Spirit World." Devack said.

A cage of black iron appeared beside Cusillu, Leo's eyes widened as he saw its prisoner.

"Allow me to introduce my prisoner, Luna's precious Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Devack said.

The Spirit World's protector appeared, chained and a bit worse for wear.

"What did you do to her, Devack? She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!" Leo demanded.

"That's exactly what she is: a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half!" Devack said.

"We'll see about that, Devack!" Leo said.

The Dark Signer and Sixth Signer glared at each other.

(To Be Continued...)

(Leo to the rescue! Will he save the Spirit World? Will Devack Cheat again? Just wait and see. Sorry I took so long, I been very busy. But I'll try to finish the next chapter as fast as I can. Hope you like it. See you soon!)


	46. Chapter 46: Mark of the Monkey part 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 46: Mark of the Monkey part 2**

(Last time)

"What did you do to her, Devack? She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!" Leo demanded.

"That's exactly what she is: a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half!" Devack said.

"We'll see about that, Devack!" Leo said.

The Dark Signer and Sixth Signer glared at each other.

(Back with the show)

Mina and Akiza look through the map. Unknowing, they being watch by someone or _something_.

(Meanwhile)

In the private plane, hiding behind the chair that covered with weapons such as swords, spears, axes and... 'knives', Leonard watches his furious wife as she read a book with the title: **100 Best ways to punish little rich naughty children**. Eliana has being reading that book ever since she and her husband left the hotel.

"Uh... honey, don't you think any of those was a bit harsh?" Leonard asked, coming out of chair.

"Punishment is meant to be harsh. Otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment, won't it?" Eliana asked.

"Not all the punishment, you know. I know you're very mad at Luna who disobey and lie to you. But you must be calm." Leonard said.

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM!" Eliana roared and threw the forks at her husband as Leonard quickly took cover and the forks got stuck on the chair and wall.

"You sure don't sound calm to me." Leonard said as he peeked from his hiding only to duck again to avoid the throw cup of tea.

"I haven't even finished that cup of tea, you know." Leonard said.

Eliana quickly calmed down.

"It's just... I already lost one of my little treasures, I don't want to lose another one." Eliana said.

"I understand, my dear." Leonard said, coming out of hiding and comfort his wife.

"No. no, you don't know what it means to feel you two little children within you. Growing within you, giving birth to them and suddenly lost one of them. My- my heart break for 12 years. I was hoping to have both of them in my arms." Eliana said then began to cry.

"Oh, now, now my dear." Leonard said.

Luna's dad got out his tissue and blew his nose.

"I think it's time we tell Luna the truth." Leonard said.

"Tell her the truth?" Eliana snapped as her husband ran to the table.

"And let her suffer the heart broken as I felt for 12 years?" Eliana asked.

"Well, I nearly see your point. But we can't keep her lock up forever." Leonard.

"Locking Luna up. No way. Luna is just like a princess living in a castle full of knights that protect her from harm." Eliana said.

"But Eliana, we can't just punish her for just going out for one time." Leonard said.

"Luna left the house nearly THREE TIMES and lied to ME. Look, disobeying and lying to a bad way, isn't it?" Eliana asked.

"Y-yes my dear." Leonard asked, backing away on the table.

"Well, what could be more natural than me, the mother punishing Luna, the daughter?" Eliana asked, coming on the table.

"N-n-n-nothing, my d-dear." Leonard said.

"We may be the rich people, but we are still the parents, and as parents if our only child be naughty, why we still have to punish her, don't we?" Eliana asked.

Luna's mum swiftly seized Luna's dad by the collar.

"DON'T WE?!" Eliana asked.

"Y-y-yes, my love." Leonard said.

"And the reason why Luna is in trouble. Been told not to leave the house but disobeying, left once, twice, three times with no returning home and LIE to me!" Eliana said, angry.

Leonard fell out of the chair.

"So, she should be punish," Eliana started.

Eliana noticed that her husband had a knight helmet over his head.

"Should she?" Eliana asked.

Leonard slowly open the face plate.

"N-n-no, my love. Yes my dear! Very well, Eliana. Went we get home and got up with sweet heart, she'll spend 10 months in her bedroom-" Leonard started.

"As we'll stay with her through and give her a bedtime paddle!" Eliana finished.

"Right- P-Paddle! But my dear-" Leonard tried to explain.

"No 'buts'!" Eliana said.

Leonard let go of the face plate and the plate close. Eliana walk to her husband and open the face plate.

"We are to be sure that Luna learns to stay at home where she needs to be." Luna's mum said, before lean close to the hole of the helmet.

"**UNDERSTAND**?!" Eliana asked/shout in the helmet.

Eliana close the plate close and went back to the book as her shouting voice echoing in the helmet, through Leonard's poor ears.

"Yes, my dear." Leonard said.

'_Oh boy. I hope Luna is preparing for the wrath of her mum._' Luna's dad thought.

(Mad lady, isn't she. Moving on!)

(Meanwhile)

The Dark Signer and Sixth Signer glared at each other.

Leo: 2400

Devack: 3900

"It's my move." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand 'Which it's only one card'.

'_Kuribon?! She won't be save in my hand or field. I got to send her in my deck._' Leo thought.

"First, I play Reload. I send my single card to my deck, shuff

le my deck then draw the same number of cards." Leo said.

Leo add Kuribon to his deck and the deck automatically shuffles. Then draw a card and look at it.

"Next, I play Card of Demise! This let me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five tunes, I must discard all the cards in my hand." Leo said.

Leo draw five more cards and look at them.

"Then, I activate Spore's special ability from the Graveyard. By removing Bird of Roses in my graveyard from play, I can summon Spore out to the field!" Leo said.

Spore

Level 1

Plant/Tuner

Wind

400/800

A small lighter blue ball of fluff with green eyes and small mouth, appeared.

"Also, I can take the level of the card I just removed, and add it onto Spore's level." Leo said.

(S: LV 1-LV 5)

"Next, I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"I activate Celfon special ability. Since his in attack mode, I can flip over a number of cards equal to the number it gets. And if there is a level four or lower Morphtronic among those cards, I can special summon it! Dial on!" Leo called.

1, 4, 3, 6, 3, 2, 4, 3, 5, 6, 2, **3**.

"Three. Three cards for me then." Leo said.

Leo draw three new cards and look at them.

"One of them is Morphtronic Magnen Bar, so I get to summon it." Leo said.

Morphtronic Magnen Bar

Level 1

Thunder/Effect

Earth

100/100

A bar magnet appeared, then transform into a robot.

"That's quite... entertaining." Devack said.

"Yeah? Well this party's just getting started! I tune level five Spore with level one Celfon and Magnen Bar!" Leo said.

One Luna's monster and two Leo's monsters disappear.

"I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon!" Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

A robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

The Dark Signer just laugh.

"_That's_ no Signer dragon; that's a _toy_ you should've left in your playroom! I was hoping you will be more of a challenge than a girl!" Devack said.

"That's what you think, 'cause I'm about to take your game apart!" Leo said.

'_The only problem is, I can't get rid of the oversize monkey. And with Ancient Fairy Dragon on the field, I can't get to Devack. I got to come up with something or the Spirit World and our world are doom._' Leo thought.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon special ability. One per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him. Leo look at it, it's Central Shield. Leo looks at his hand: Oberon's Prank, Respect Synchron, Sunny Pixie, Limiter Removal and Morphtransition. Leo suddenly got a strategy in his mind.

'_That's it!_' Leo thought.

"I equip Central Shield to my dragon. Now, if you're gonna have that immortal attack anything, Power Tool's your only option!" Leo said.

A red U-shaped shield appeared in front of the machine dragon and seven circles surrounded the shield also.

(Meanwhile)

"I hope that kid knows what his doing. His toy dragon won't stand a chance against that thing." Trudge said.

'_Knowing my little bro, he got a really good plan._' Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"I end my turn with two face-downs." Leo said.

"Is that all? You making this way too easy." Devack said.

Devack draw a card and look at it.

"You can't win! And now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send his pathetic toy to the netherworld!" Devack ordered.

The giant monkey raised its fist and went for Power Tool Dragon.

"This _pathetic toy _is not going anywhere! I play Limiter Removal, which doubles this toy's attack points." Leo said with a smile.

(PTD: 2300-4600)

"How dare you!" Devack said in angry.

Cusillu's fist collides with the metal dragon and the impact send shock waves both directions; Devack and the young Signer both withstood the wind, as did the spectators.

Devack: 3900-2600

"Unwise! I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry! It doesn't end well for anyone! And that, I'm afraid, is terrible news for both you and dear Luna's precious Ancient Fairy Dragon, boy! For when my immortal would be destroyed in battle, I can sacrifice another monster instead as well as half your life-points. It's too bad little girl is unconscious, because she cannot share any parting words for Ancient Fairy Dragon! But, on the upside though, she won't be able to see this. Because, this won't be pretty." Devack said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon disappear and fire blaze around Leo as Leo scream of pain.

Leo: 2400-1200

Leo nearly collapse when Kuribon spirit appear next to Leo, checking on him.

"I'm ok, Kuribon. Now, it's time to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back." Leo said.

"But she's in my graveyard." Devack groaned.

"Exactly as I hope for. I figured there have to be a reason why you summon Ancient Fairy Dragon when you have a monster that can wipe-out all my Life-Points. So I was prepared. Revealing Respect Synchron! Because you sacrifice her through effect, I can use this trap card to bring back Ancient Fairy Dragon to my side. And, you got no one to blame but yourself." Leo said.

"This cannot be!" Devack said in shock.

Ancient Fairy Dragon appears on Luna's side of the field, wrapped in chains. Regulus and Guardian Eatos appear and shatter the chains with Regulus' mighty jaws and Eatos's powerful Celestial Sword. Ancient Fairy Dragon spreads her gossamer wings, and roars to the sky.

Ancient Fairy Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Light

2100/3000

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"_I'm fine, thanks to you little warrior. I thought all hope was lost when I sense she's unconscious. But you decide to save her and took her place even thought you didn't have to. I'm forever in your debt._" Ancient Fairy said.

Leo blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing." Leo said.

"_Now that I'm free and the Dragon of Life: Life Stream Dragon has somehow revived, we can begin to heal the Spirit World._" Ancient Fairy said.

(Meanwhile)

"Look at that! She's _beautiful_!" Trudge said.

"You think?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, you know, like pretty. For a dragon." Trudge said.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, normally Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my Dragon, but if I send Central Shield to the graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere!" Leo said.

Central Shield disappeared.

"Looks like that's _two_ dragons to your _none_!" Leo said.

"Very clever, boy. Figuring out my strategy and use it against me. But even one hundred dragons wouldn't be enough to help you now! I set one card face-down and end my turn." Devack said.

"Hey, Leo. How about you do us a favour and take care of that Dark Signer?" Crow asked/yelled.

"You got, Big Brother. He's going down." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Sunny Pixie in attack mode." Leo said.

Sunny Pixie

Level 1

Spellcaster/Tuner

Light

300/400

A thumb sizes fairy appear.

"Now, Sunny Pixie will give Power Tool a big tune up." Leo said.

Luna's tuner monster disappeared and the Power Tool's armor break away.

"_What's happening to Leo's Power Tool Dragon and why does that robot look like Life Stream?_" Ancient Fairy asked.

"Take flight, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Tuner

Earth

2900/2400

A yellow dragon looking similar to Power Tool dragon appeared with a blade on one arm and 4 wings that were no longer armored along with a no longer armored head and body, appeared.

"_Oh! So that it. Power Tool Dragon is like a cyborg of Life Stream so Leo can't summon him without the robot._" Ancient Fairy said, now understand.

"_It has been 5000 years since we been together in battle._" Life Stream said, giving back Ancient Fairy's long forgotten helmet.

"_Then, let make up for it, my love._" Ancient Fairy said, taking back her helmet and place it back on her head.

'_Did Ancient Fairy Dragon just call my dragon 'her love'? I need to talk to them later. Right now, I got Dark Signer to beat._' Leo thought.

"When my dragon is successfully summoned, if any player's Life Points are less than 2000, they automatically rise up to 2000." Leo said.

Life Stream Dragon's four wings suddenly exploded into a rainbow of colours and send some sparkling over little Signer.

Leo: 1200-2000

"Next, I activate another dragon's special ability, which uproots your Closed Forest field-spell! It also gives me 1000 Life-Points!" Leo said.

"No! You wouldn't!" Devack gasped as the dead trees shattered to pixels and disappeared one by one until there were none.

Leo: 2000-3000

(EBIC: 3300-2800)

(Meanwhile)

"All right! With that field-spell gone, Devack's monkey has no special abilities!" Crow said.

"He's done for, now!" Trudge said.

(Meanwhile)

"You got that right, Cop Boy. This move will finish him off." Leo said, preparing to make a move.

"You don't want to do this!" Devack said in fear.

"Oh, and why not?" Leo asked.

"...because I can help you and your people get your freedom!" Devack said.

Everyone minus Luna look at the Dark Signer of the Monkey in shock and surprise.

"You see, laying right behind you is the daughter of Eliana and Leonard: the most riches pairs of all New Domino City. With their money, I can pay for the items you need for the bridge to be finish. All you need to do to hand over the girl so I can hold her for ransom. When I get the money, I'll share with you and your people 50-50." Devack said.

(Meanwhile)

"So all this time, that Dark Signer is not after all the _Signers_! He only _wants_ Luna for _ransom_!" Trudge said.

(Meanwhile)

"You're wasting your time. I know rich people more than anyone does. They're too greedy to give up their money for anything or anyone, especially their own flesh and blood." Leo said.

'_If only you knew, boy._' Devack thought.

"Besides, I never use anyone to get money. That's wrong as Martha said." Leo said.

"Come now, little boy. Don't you want to help everyone to get their dreams? Like Jack Atlas for example. Didn't he want to be king of Turbo Duel?" Devack asked.

Leo lower his head in thinking. It's true that when they were young, Jack keep looking at New Domino City across the sea, hoping to get there and be the best.

"Jack never did get what he wanted." Leo whispered.

Just then younger Leo came by. Young Jack notice Leo and ruff Leo's hair. Soon, Martha, Yusei and Crow join up and together they group hug.

After remembering that, Leo slowly put a smile.

"But he had what he needed." Leo said.

Leo lifts his head up and glared at the Signers' counterpart of the darkness.

"He had friends. Jack along with Yusei and Crow, never lost sight of what was really important." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

"That's right, little bro!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"And Neither. Will. I!" Leo said.

Suddenly, Leo's Dragon Heart Mark burns even brighter. Follow by Luna's Dragon Front Claw Mark.

"What's happening?!" Devack asked.

Leo and Luna's Marks vanishes from their arms.

(Meanwhile)

Akiza gasps as the glowing mark suddenly vanishes from her arm...

"The Mark!" Akiza said.

(Meanwhile)

...And Jack's...

"It's gone!" Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

...And Yusei's...

"Just like before! At the Fortune Cup tournament!" Yusei said.

(Meanwhile)

... And fades from the mysterious arm in a tank.

(Meanwhile)

The Sign of the Crimson Dragon appears glowing red through the back of Leo's vest.

"This cannot be!" Devack said in shock.

(Meanwhile)

"What's going on?!" Trudge asked.

"You asking the wrong bird!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"From my hand, I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Leo said.

But before Leo touch his deck, suddenly the top card of Leo's deck starts glowing bright golden.

'_Something is calling me. I can feel it._' Leo thought.

Leo draws one glowing card and not glowing card and look at them. One is Double Tool C&D and a new glowing card...

"I play Synchro Armor, with this, I can target one Synchro Monster in either yours or my Graveyard. I select my Power Tool Dragon!" Leo said.

Dragon of Life's cyborg form reappears next to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"So, you bring your toy dragon back, big deal." Devack said.

"Who says I bring Power Tool Dragon back?" Leo asked.

"You haven't?!" Devack asked in surprise.

"I'm actually going to equip Power Tool to Ancient Fairy Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool then transform into an armor and places itself on Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ancient Fairy now wears golden chest plate, her wings transform into golden metal armor, the screwdriver attach to her left arm and digger attach to her right arm and her helmet replace with golden Power Tool's like helmet.

"Thanks to the Synchro Armor, Ancient Fairy Dragon's ATK and DEF points are same as Power Tool Dragon's." Leo said.

(AFD: 2100/3000-2300/2500)

"Even with her new armor, Ancient Fairy Dragon still not strong enough against my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu or wipe-out the rest of my Life-Points." Devack said.

"Perhaps, but since she's wearing armor of Power Tool Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon is now counts as Power Tool Dragon so I can play Double Tool C&D on her." Leo said.

In the place of the large screwdriver attached to Ancient Fairy's left arm, a large drill appeared through a shower of lights that engulfed the previous weapon. Attach to her right arm, a buzz saw encased in red metal materialized.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright! During Leo's turn, Ancient Fairy Dragon now as Power Tool Dragon, gains 1000 ATK Points." Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

And indeed she has.

(AFD: 2300-3300)

"Devack! This is the end of the line for you and your oversize pet monkey!" Leo said.

"I'm afraid this is the end of _nothing_, little boy!" Devack said.

"Oh yeah? Life Stream Dragon, take out that monkey. Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo ordered.

Life Stream Dragon threw his head back and unleashed a powerful golden beam right at the giant monkey and the monkey went down with the flame.

Devack: 2600-2500

"Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, use the power of Power Tool Dragon and attack Devack direct!" Leo ordered.

Ancient Fairy is about to attack.

"Not so fast! I discard my only card in order to activate my Beast Rebirth! If my Beast-type monster was destroyed during the battle this turn, I get to bring it back!" Devack said.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu reappears.

"Then, Ancient Fairy Dragon destroy that monkey!" Leo ordered.

Powering up her drill, Ancient Fairy charge to oversize monkey and drill through the giant black monster. Earthbound Immortal then broke to tiny little pieces.

Devack: 2500-2000

"Nice try, boy. But I'm still standing." Devack said before he laughs in very evil way.

...

"Not for long, monkey man." Leo said.

Devack stop laughing then looking at Leo. What is that little Signer up too?

"Synchro Armor has other effect. By sending Power Tool Dragon to the Graveyard, Ancient Fairy Dragon gets to attack again." Leo said.

The golden armor along with Double Tool C&D disappear off Ancient Fairy Dragon.

(AFD: 3300/2500-2100/3000)

"You _can't_!" Devack said.

"I'm afraid I can, and I did!" Leo said.

The dragoness roared as she prepares to attack again.

"I think she's still mad about being locked up! And it's finally time for her to get some payback! Whaddaya think about that! Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows away with Eternal Sunshine!" Leo ordered. (I know that Japanese Attack name but there's no English version of it. Ok? Good.)

Ancient Fairy Dragon glows in a multicoloured rainbow then shine over Dark Signer.

Devack: 2000-0

The duel disks deactivated, the holograms faded, the purple flames of the Monkey Geoglyph extinguished and Cursed Staff in midair broke into million pieces.

(Meanwhile)

"Alright! Leo did it!" Trudge said.

"Way the go, Leo!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo took out his locket and look at it.

'_Mother, father. Wherever you are, I'll find you and we'll be together forever._' Leo thought.

"You!" Devack's voice groaned.

Everyone looked to see Devack lurching toward Leo, obscured by shadowy streaks in the air as a fearsome specter. Leo just stand there in horror.

"You think you've won? You... will not stop... the shadows... from devouring this world... for I will... destroy you, I will... drag you down into the Netherworld..." Devack said.

With that, Devack began to fall forward, reaching for Leo. Crow tackled Leo out of the way, but Devack manages to grab Leo's locket and break it off of Leo's neck.

"My Locket!" Leo said in horror.

Devack kept falling, disintegrating into a pile of black dust that fell lifelessly to the ground. Leo tries to reach for his locket but it was too late, the Locket sinks in black dust and disappear, probably heading straight to the Netherworld.

"No!" Leo yelled.

(Meanwhile)

In the Spirit World, the Mark of the Monkey vanished from the sky, and little wisps of purple light flitted from the heavens, swirling into the ruins of Zeman's castle through the huge hole in the ceiling and returned to the designs on the wall. The purple lights each shot into a tablet on the wall, and the duel spirits appeared in the air overhead.

"They did it! The two little Signers have saved the Spirit World! Now they must begin the task of saving their _own_ world." Torunka said.

Luna's Sunlight Unicorn and Fairy Archer and Leo's Cyber Dragon went off to their owners.

(Meanwhile)

Leo knee where his Locket was. His only treasure, his only piece of his lost family is now gone, maybe forever. Leo's heart nearly torn apart as tears slowing coming from his sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Leo." Crow said, feeling guilt.

A hand place on Leo's shoulder. Leo look up, meeting faint image of Guardian Eatos.

"_You were great against that Dark Signer and save other little Signer._" Eatos said.

Leo put a small smile. Just then, everyone heard a moan. Everyone turn to Luna who slowly waking up.

"...My head. It feels like I have been hit by a lorry." Luna said, rubbing her head.

Luna eyes went wide as she suddenly remembers the Duel.

"What happen? Did I win the Duel? Is the Spirit World safe." Luna asked in worry.

"_Luna._" A voice said.

Everyone turned to see a faint image of Life Stream Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus in front of them. Guardian Eatos join them.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, Regulus!" Luna said, acknowledged.

"And Life Stream Dragon!" Leo said, acknowledged.

"Where did those things come from? Is there a laser light show goin' on?" Trudge asked in confused.

"_No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions; we are real._" Life Stream said.

"Wow! Did that thing just talk back to me?" Trudge asked in shocked, before fainting straight backward.

The others glanced back at him.

"Grown-ups are so weird." Leo replied.

"_Luna, Leo. I thought you two should know; by defeating that Dark Signer, you have saved us all. The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal, are free now. And they have returned home to the Spirit World._" Ancient Fairy said.

"_Luna, you should thank Leo. He came and takes over the Duel after you were unconscious._" Eatos said.

"He did?" Luna asked, not believing it.

Luna turn to Leo who holding her deck in one hand and Ancient Fairy Dragon card in other hand.

"Your deck and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Take them." Leo said.

Luna took her deck then look at her dragon friend card. A few moments later, she shake her head.

"I can't. You won that card fair and square so, you hold on to her for the while. I failed to save the Spirit World while you manage to." Luna said.

"Luna..." Leo said.

"But, since you and your people wants your freedom, how about this? Do your best friends play Duel Monsters?" Luna asked.

"You mean Ginga, Daichi, Taiga, Hikari and Kokoro? Yeah, they can Duel. In fact, their deck is come with a lot of surprise." Leo said.

"If that the cast. When/if the bridge have been build, you and your friends and me and my friends will have the ever first team duel on that bridge. If we win, you and your people go back to the Satellite and watch your _bridge of hope_ blow up, also you give me back Ancient Fairy Dragon along with your Signer Dragon: Life Stream Dragon and his cyber form: Power Tool Dragon." Luna said.

"My Dragons?!" Leo asked.

Life Stream's eyes narrowed.

"However, if you win, you and your people can go free as you please and if you want, you... get to keep Ancient Fairy Dragon. Deal?" Luna said, hold out her hand.

A minute of thinking later, Leo shake Luna's hand.

"Deal. I'll take good care of your dragon." Leo said.

"You have better." Luna said.

'_Satellite kids VS Rich kids. This should be good._' Crow thought.

"_At least I can spend some time with my dragon in living armor._" Ancient Fairy said.

"Dragon in living armor? What kind a Duel Monster is that?" Leo asked.

"_She means me._" Life Stream said.

"Why would she call you that?" Luna asked.

Trudge coming to.

"_Well, let just say Life Stream and I been in love before the battle of the army of shadows._" Ancient Fairy said.

"WHAT?! Two Duel Monsters fall in love?!" asked in shocked, before fainting straight backward (again).

The others glanced back at him.

"_I never understand humans._" Eatos said.

"Anyway, about saving the Spirit World, you're welcome." Leo said.

"_We don't know what would happen if you haven't come and save Luna and the Spirit World._" Ancient Fairy said.

Ancient Fairy then notices Leo's arm.

"_Your Mark! I never seem it before!_" Ancient Fairy said.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. I'm the very first Sixth Signer." Leo said.

"_What? But... how?_" Ancient Fairy asked in surprise.

"Can we explain later?" Crow asked.

"Crow is right. Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?" Leo asked.

"_The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back. And the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We must finish this. Life Stream and I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys us!_" Ancient Fairy said.

The Dragon of Life nodded in agreement.

"_I, too, will fight alongside you, until the bitter end._" Regulus said.

"_So will I, till the dead._" Eatos said.

Guardian Eatos and Regulus both glow multicolour, and the light streams into two Young Signers' hands. In Luna's hands hold a card: Regulus and in Leo's hands hold two cards Guardian Eatos and Celestial Sword – Eatos.

"Look like you got a new friend." Crow said.

"We also have what Mina said we need." Leo said.

Luna and Leo and Crow approached the Monkey control-station, and when Crow touched the door; it slid open.

"So is this one of those towers Mina was talking about? That, like, control the energy reactor thing?" Luna asked.

"Sure look like it." Crow said.

Through a second door, stood a plinth, carved with the same monkey image seen on the outside face of the building, with a rectangular frame clearly meant to hold a card.

"Do you have the card ready, little bro?" Crow asked.

Leo nodded.

"This is the part where we hope this works. Here goes everything, I guess." Leo said.

Leo put Ancient Fairy Dragon card in the plinth...

...

...

...

"Nothing happened." Crow said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Leo asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon spirit appears.

"_No, Leo. You did fine. It just the darkness grows stronger than me, thanks to the Dark Signer you beat._" Ancient Fairy said.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Luna asked.

Leo thought for the moment before he pulls his Life Stream Dragon card out of his pocket.

"I wonder..." Leo whispered.

Leo put Life Stream Dragon card on Ancient Fairy Dragon card. Once again, for a second, nothing happened, and then the plinth's carvings lit up around the card. They heard mechanical beeping and the building began to shake.

"I think we might wanna leave now!" Crow whimpered.

Leo grabbed the cards, and they did. The doors slid shut behind them, and when they were outside they turned and watch. The tower itself sunk swiftly into the ground. The tower disappeared beneath the surface of the earth, and within moments the spot on which it stood was bare, as though the tower had never stood at all.

"What happen?" Luna asked.

"I believe it's called: _love conquers all_." Leo said.

"Calm down, everyone, I'm awake! I'm okay!" Trudge groaned and woke up, glancing around.

"...Where'd the tower go? There... was a tower here, right?" Trudge asked.

"Uh... I didn't see any tower." Crow said.

Trudge groaned.

"I need some sleep! I keep seeing things that aren't there! Towers, dragons, flying lions, guardian angels..." Trudge said.

Leo and Luna exchange a look and for the first time since they meet each other, burst out laughing. Suddenly everyone hear some scream. The four people rush to their Duel Runners and jeep and leg it to that scream.

(Meanwhile)

Akiza look back as Mina drive the jeep extra fast like they're running away from someone or something. Their clothes are a bit ripped.

"I think we lost it." Akiza said.

"Thank goodness." Mina said.

Suddenly, they hear a growling behind them. Slowly Akiza and Mina look back and saw a German Shepherd dog with a scar across the left eye and a ocean blue bandana around it's neck. Akiza and Mina scream asked Mina stop the jeep and both her and Akiza jump out of the jeep, follow by the dog. The dog moves closer to Akiza and Mina who move backwards. Just as the dog made an attack on...

"REX! Come here!" Leo's voice called out.

The dog now known as Rex, stop what it doing and went to Leo who just got there along with Crow, Luna and Trudge.

"Silly Rex. I hope he didn't hurt you two." Leo said.

"I'm fine." Akiza said.

"Well, just in case... will you please, turn around?" Crow asked.

Akiza and Mina look at each other for the while before they turn, showing the boys and Luna a big hole in their skirt and their *ahem* underwear with Stardust Dragon on Akiza's and Red Dragon Archfiend on Mina's. Leo and Crow, couldn't help it, burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mina said.

"You... might want to look at your _backside_." Trudge said.

Mina and Akiza look at their rear end and their eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD!" Akiza and Mina said as they clover they behind with their hands.

"Hold on a minute. And Rex, sit." Leo said.

Rex sit down.

"Good boy. Now, stay." Leo said before he went to his Duel Runner.

A while later, Leo return with spare skirts.

"I figured Rex would get out and cause trouble, so I pick some spares just in case." Leo said.

Immediately, the ladies grab the skirts and run behind the jeep. Akiza pop her head up.

"So, Rex is your dog, Leo?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. I found him in the Junkyard when he was a puppy, nearly went to the incinerator when I rescued him. For three years, we work together. Finding cards, retrieving cards and cool part, chasing Sector Securities away from my friends and Martha. Unfortunately, I can take Rex with me to New Domino City so I left him under Martha's care." Leo said, patting Rex.

"I see." Akiza said as she and Mina come out from behind the jeep.

Akiza now wears green skirt while Mina wears black.

"Anyway, we turn on Monkey control unit." Leo said.

"Then that leaves three to go." Mina said.

Leo then looks where the Giant control unit is.

"Crow, I know I shouldn't, but I need to see Kalin." Leo said.

Crow nodded his head for understanding.

"Luna, Trudge you two take Rex back to Martha's place. When you drop Rex there, head to the crater. Crow and I will meet you there." Leo said.

Rex after heard it, shakes his head.

"You have to Rex, you'll be safe at Martha's house." Leo said.

"Now, wait a minute, you want me and Miss Luna to take that dog of yours back to Martha's house just because you told me. Well, forget it-" Trudge said.

Mina steps forward, at her sweetest.

"Trudge, I think Taka would really look up to you some more for returning Leo's dog back to Martha's house." Mina said.

"Well... if you put it that way." Trudge said.

Trudge pick up Rex and put him in the jeep. After that, Trudge jump in, waiting for Luna.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but good luck." Luna said.

"...Thanks." Leo said.

Luna got on the jeep, and Trudge drive off. Rex look at his owner then howling as the jeep went off.

"Akiza, we should keep going." Mina said.

"Right." Akiza said.

They got back on the jeep and drive off.

"Let's go, Crow." Leo said.

"Right." Crow said.

With that, Leo and Crow got on their Duel Runners and speed off, to the Giant control unit.

(Look like Leo save Luna, but with the cost of his precious locket. Will Leo find a way to get it back? Will Yusei, Jack and Akiza turn on the control units? Just wait and see.)


	47. Chapter 47: Mark of the Giant part 1

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 47: Mark of the Giant part 1**

Trudge drive to Martha's place to drop Leo's partner and meet up with the kid.

"How's that dog, doing?" Trudge asked.

Luna turn around, looking at Rex who is asleep.

"He's asleep." Luna said.

Luna seems to be worried about something. But about what?

Just then, a shimmery white Turkish Angora Cat with a diamond clover collar, finally got out of the cat carrier and jump over the seat-back between jeep boot and seats and unfortunately, land in front of Rex.

In his sleep, Rex sniffs something. Rex opens his eyes and meet with a cat. Not caring about it, Rex went back to sleep, dreaming about... **A CAT!**

Suddenly, the jeep shake violently as the sound of the braking and screeching was heard, forcing Trudge to stop the car. The cat jump out the jeep and run off, follow and chasing by Rex.

"Dog! What's his name again? Oh, Rex! Rex, come back here!" Trudge yelled.

"Tiara! Come back, girl!" Luna called out.

The cat and the dog didn't hear them as they run through the Satellite.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei rides through a wasteland of debris, dotted with low buildings.

'_Get ready, Kalin. 'Cause here I come!_' Yusei thought.

(Meanwhile)

At the tower, Kalin, who has been waiting at the tower and anticipating Yusei's arrival, spots him in the distance, as Yusei notices him around the same time.

"Good to see you, _old friend_." Kalin said.

Kalin toggled the accelerator and rode out toward Yusei, arcing around and leaping into the air before bulleting toward him, forcing him into a game of chicken. The two runners are a feet away from colliding, and Yusei, with a yell of effort, was the first to turn aside, braking harshly. Kalin did the same, laughing wickedly.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Kalin said.

"My pleasure." Yusei said impassively.

"Now let's get things started!" Kalin said, wanting to get rid of his former friend to get his real target: Leo.

Kalin whipped off his cloak and, in the same motion, raised his right arm high. His mark started to glow a vibrant fuchsia, and is answered with a wave of purple fire appearing out of nowhere, igniting the ground around them and drawing the Mark of the Giant in purple fire for their Dueling field.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Crow speed to the Giant control unit.

"We're nearly there." Crow said.

Suddenly, a wave of purple fire appearing out of nowhere, separate Leo and Crow. Leo is now trap inside the Mark of the Giant.

"The Shadow Duel's about to start. And you are trapped inside the field!" Crow said.

Leo is thinking for the moment.

"Big Brother, find safe place. I'm going to look for Yusei and Kalin.

With that, Leo speed off through the purple fire wall road.

(Meanwhile)

Across the Satellite, Jack brakes, seeing the outline on the clouds.

"Look like Yusei found Kalin." Jack said to himself.

(Meanwhile)

"It won't be long, now." Kalin said.

"Till, what?" Yusei asked, got a bad feeling.

"Till I remove you then go after the real traitor: that little brat you always care so dear!" Kalin said.

'_I can't believe the same person who like me, Jack and Crow, once risked everything to protect Leo, is now the same person doing everything to try and hurt Leo!_' Yusei thought.

(Flashback)

Young Leo hangs from the edge of a building by a Duel Grapple's chain. Kalin, grips the other end, leaning after him, gripping a broken railing that once kept people from falling off the roof. A bar of the railing bends and fractures open; it's about to give out!

"Kalin! Listen, that rail won't hold us! Just let go, you hafta-" Leo said.

"No... way! Leo, we're team! If you fall, then I'm falling with you! Besides, your brothers will kill me if I let you fall!" Kalin said.

(End of flashback)

'_I know the person that wouldn't let me die still exists..._' Yusei thought.

Yusei's Mark of the Dragon burned its scarlet glow.

'_Now it's time I get him back!_' Yusei thought.

Yusei twisted the gas handle and got onto the same line with Kalin; an informal starting-line. The two duelists shared one last look, Yusei's steady eyes blazing with purpose.

"Allow me to start things off." Kalin said.

"**Duel Mode engage!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

They're off immediately.

"Let's Duel!" Signer and Dark Signer said.

Kalin: 4000

Yusei: 4000

(Meanwhile)

Crow is on the highway; a safe vantage point. A safe vantage point for this duel was a distant one; Crow cannot even see Yusei, Leo and Kalin from here, but he can see the tower.

"Wish I have binoculars." Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

Tiara the cat runs through the streets, with Rex the dog braking as he chasing her. They are heading to the Giant control unit.

(Meanwhile)

"Whaddaya say we mix things up; first one to the first corner gets to go first." Kalin said.

"Fine!" Yusei said.

Kalin inched ahead, then Yusei did. Each other's runner's were evenly matched.

'_Looks like someone gave their runner a little tune-up._' Kalin said.

"Time to see how it handles!" Kalin said.

Kalin swung to the side and slammed his runner into the side of Yusei's. Sparks fly and Yusei got pushed into the wall of flames. Yusei rode onward, fighting the pain, as Kalin laughed maniacally and pulled ahead.

"Looks like I go first, Yusei!" Kalin said as he zoomed around the corner.

Kalin draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 0; Kalin's SPC: 0)

"I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense mode." Kalin said.

Infernity Necromancer

Level 3

Fiend/Effect

Dark

0/2000

A skeleton-like creature with greyish hair and wore a ragged purple cloak appeared.

"Next, I play Speed Spell – Overboost..." Kalin started.

Kalin's Duel Runner went fast.

"Now, I gain four Speed Counters until the end of my turn with my Speed Counters become one." Kalin said.

(Kalin's SPC: 0-4)

'_That can only mean one thing; he's gonna try and play that 'handless' combo he used in our last duel!_' Yusei thought.

"I think I'll end my turn with two face-downs! Yusei, if you want to protect your _little brother_, then give it all you got!" Kalin said.

(Kalin's SPC: 4-1)

"I plan to." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Yusei's SPC: 1; Kalin's SPC: 2)

(Meanwhile)

Leo speed through the path.

'_They around here somewhere._' Leo thought.

"Kalin..." Leo said in sadness.

(Flashback)

Leo walks down an alleyway somewhere in Satellite. With the Duel Gangs defeated and the districts liberated, Leo and other defenceless kids can relax and enjoy as much as they can.

That was what he thought before he was called out once more. He was to meet his fellow Enforcers/big brothers in the alleyway nearby. Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin were already there when he arrived. They all huddled together to hear what Kalin had to say.

"Now, listen up, Enforcers. The Satellite is finally a safe place, but we can't let up now." Kalin said.

The leader of Enforcers activated his Duel Disk.

"We _cannot_ let the gangs regroup! So we have a new mission, and that's to go out and destroy every duel-disk we can find!" Kalin said.

Crow's response is somewhere between a yawn and a groan; here's Kalin being Kalin again.

"Here we go…" Crow said.

Leo looking at his leader, got a bad, bad feeling.

Leo: I knew Kalin as gone too far. I know but I didn't want to believe it.

(Night times)

Jack and Leo are chasing two men and one woman who's seem to be carrying something wrapped in blanket, in her arms. The woman turn left through the ally with Leo right on her tail while Jack after the men. Jack got and beat the men and went to check his favourite person.

With Leo, the woman runs to the dead-end. Slowly, the woman turns around as Leo activated his Duel Disk, a grapple already ready in his other hand. Suddenly, Leo hears the sound of babies cries. The item moves and very tiny hands pop out of the blanket. That means one thing to Leo, this woman is a mother, trying to protect her baby. The woman tries to calm her baby before look at Leo.

"Alright. Do what you want with me, but leave my baby out of this. She all I have." A woman said.

Leo in his big good heart, couldn't bring himself to Duel the woman. If he did, the electric could kill her and then the baby will be an orphan, like he is or so he thought.

"...Go." Leo said.

"Huh?" Woman asked.

"Go! Get out of here!" Leo said.

The woman bow and make a run for it, run pass Jack as he's head to Leo.

"Why did you let her go?" Jack asked.

Leo would not turn to face him. Instead, he banged the ground.

"Leo?" Jack asked.

"Jack. We need to stop this!" Leo said.

"NO!" a female voice yelled.

Outside of the ally, Kalin just got the woman that just run out.

"I just caught myself a really big whopper!" Kalin said with insane laugh before he draw a card.

"Kalin, stop!" Leo said as he run towards his leader.

"For my first move, I summon-" Kalin suddenly scream of pain.

Because to stop Kalin, Leo bite hard on Kalin's leg.

"Quick! Take that Duel Disk off and make a run for it!" Leo said to the woman.

Kalin then kick Leo to nearby wall. Jack got the woman's Duel Disk off.

"Now, make a run for it." Jack said.

The woman nodded and run off with her baby safe in her arms. Leo slowly getting up while Kalin raised his foot to step on his face. Before Kalin can step on the kid's face, Crow had tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing, Kalin?!" Crow asked.

Yusei kneel down next to Leo to check on him.

"I'm fine!" Leo said, knock Yusei's hand away.

Leo got up.

"Don't you guys see that _we've_ become the thugs we worked so hard to get _rid of_ around here?! If this is what the Enforcers are all about, then _I want out_!" Leo said.

Kalin got Crow off of him and too got up.

"What're you saying, kid?" Kalin snarled.

""I'm _saying_ I'm through with this _madness_. If you want to be one of those _thugs_. Fine, but leave. Me. Out. Of. This!" Leo said before he run away.

"Leo!" Crow called out.

Leo just kept on running.

Leo: I thought if I run off and calling Enforcers '_thugs_', they might stop this madness. So far, only Crow and Jack broke away. Yusei decided not to leave Kalin like the others had did. Sometimes Yusei is just too forgiving.

(End of flashback)

"And sometimes, too _forgiving_ for his own _good_." Leo said as he went faster.

(Meanwhile)

Rex nearly got Tiara who jumps out of the way. The cat and the dog run in circles before continue towards the Giant control unit.

(Meanwhile)

"Hurry up and make your move, _traitor's_ brother!" Kalin demanded.

"I'm summoning Max Warrior!" Yusei said.

Max Warrior

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Wind

1800/800

A large armored warrior with a green cape, a large beaded necklace, and a long two pronged trident appeared.

Suddenly, Kalin and Yusei heard an engine noise ahead of them, heading to them. A kid on the golden Duel Runner speed passes them stop-turn around and follows them.

"Leo!" Yusei said.

"Well, if isn't the little traitor brat. I like your Duel Runner by the way." Kalin said.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"Now that you here and seem you can Turbo Duel, I can enjoy torturing you, brat." Kalin said with an evil smile and glowing purple eyes.

Suddenly Yusei got himself between his friend and his brother.

"Over my dead body! Max Warrior, attack!" Yusei said.

Max Warrior went to attack.

'_Is Yusei lost it? His Max Warrior doesn't have enough attack points against Kalin higher defense._' Leo thought.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Your Warrior's not strong enough to overpower the DEF of my Infernity Necromancer!" Kalin said.

"But it will be, once I activate its special ability! You see when this guy attacks, it gains 400 ATK points." Yusei said.

(MW: 1800-2200)

"Go, Swift Rush!" Yusei ordered.

Max Warrior stabbed Necromancer with its long, double-pronged spear.

"And now until my next turn, my Warrior loses half of its original ATK and DEF points, as well as half its level." Yusei said.

(MW: 2200/800-900/400)

(MW LV: 4-2)

'_Yusei seem to try to protect me and save Kalin at the same time._' Leo thought as he and Yusei gain some memory.

(Flashback)

One day, Yusei and Kalin stood atop a tall building, hidden from the street below.

"Hey Kalin, check it out!" Yusei pointed to a Security Officer as he pulled up on a shiny new security-issued duel-runner, looking around.

"Is that… a _Duel Runner_?" Yusei asked.

"Sure is. Sector Security thinks they're unstoppable because of it." Kalin said.

Three more runners pull up behind the first before the leader spoke.

"All right, men! It's time we show these duel gangs what these runners can do! Now let's roll out and deal some justice!" Leader said.

"Yes, sir!" the Sector Securities said.

Then they speed off. Leo, hiding behind the building, is watching them go and not feeling happy.

"How dare them! Those are Pearson's designs! Those rich people, think they always get what they want. They took Pearson's life then his blue-prints. If I ever get out of this prison land, I'll make those rich people pay." Leo said.

Meanwhile... Kalin and Yusei spent the following evening spying on Sector Security on their new runners. They chased down multiple delinquents and beaten then at their elevated game. They were doing the same job as the Enforcer's were, only much faster. That was when Kalin came up with a brilliant idea...

(A while later)

At the Enforcers' HQ...

"Are you saying you wanna take on Sector Security?!" Yusei exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

Yusei and Kalin were sitting at a table on top of a building that used to be their base-of-operations, the setting sun's light dimming on the gaping space that used to be most of the wall and celing.

"That's right. The Enforcers first came together to rid the Satellite of duel gangs, and what would be more fitting than for the Enforcers' last duel to be against the _ultimate_ duel gang: Sector Security! By defeating them, our home would truly be ours again! Now go round up Jack, Crow and that boy; it's time for the Enforcers to reunite!" Kalin said.

"Are you _listening_ to yourself? We'll all end up in the Facility!" Yusei said, leaning on the table with both hands, face-to-face with Kalin.

"But living like this is _already_ a prison sentence!" Kalin said.

Yusei grabbed Kalin by the front of his shirt, pulling him to stand up. The intense moment held, Yusei shaking, trying to think of something he can say or do to make his point, then he lets go and looked at the ground.

"…I'm sorry. But I can't be a part of this plan. You're not thinking clearly anymore. If you're going to do this, you'll have to do it on your own." Yusei said then turned and walked away.

(End of flashback)

"I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Before I make a move, I activate Speed Spell - Fires of Doomsday! By removing 2 of my Speed Counters. I get to summon two Doomsday Tokens." Kalin said.

(Kalin's SPC: 2-0)

Doomsday Token

Level 1

Fiend/Token

Dark

0/0

Two black flames with one eye each appear.

"Only problem is, I can't summon any monster on the turn Speed Spell - Fires of Doomsday activated. But lucky for me, it isn't my turn, _yet_." Kalin said.

'_Then that means..._' Leo thought.

"My turn, now." Kalin said.

Kalin draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 2; Kalin's SPC: 1)

"I sacrifice both tokens to summon the dark type monster: Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand." Kalin said.

Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand

Level 10

Warrior/Dark Tuner

Dark

0/0

An amorphous black-and-violet humanoid, an emerald crest formed like a giant eye, appeared.

"Next, by activating my Dark Tuner's special ability, I can summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode." Kalin said.

Infernity Dwarf

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Dark

800/500

A short, squat dwarf clad in green overalls over a white shirt and grey trousers appeared, wielding a flaming battleaxe.

"Kalin must be going for his Handless Combo! And with one card left he's almost got it!" Leo said.

"Sorry, little brat, but by playing this trap: Full Salvo, there is _no_ more _'almost'_! With this trap, I send all my hand to the Graveyard and Yusei will take 200 points of damage." Kalin said.

Kalin send his only card: Infernity Archfiend to the Graveyard and the trap card turn into a missile and hit Yusei.

Yusei: 4000-3800

'_Oh no! Now his hand is empty!_' Leo thought

"Now it's time for my 'handless' combo to take effect! I tune my level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level two Infernity Dwarf, in order to Dark Synchro Summon, One Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

Nightmare Hand turned into ten stars and surrounded the dwarf. It went inside it and the dwarf cried in pain as it went in and an orange outline of itself appeared revealing twelve stars. Four of them disappeared leaving the remaining eight. The dwarf's frame disappeared; the stars turned black and circled around each other.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!_" Kalin chanted.

a dark orb formed above Kalin and then it dispersed to reveal a black dragon with as many eyes as the names suggests, hundred eyes all over its body all glowing a bright violet.

One Hundred Eye Dragon (TCG: Hundred Eyes Dragon)

Level -8

Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect

Dark

3000/2500

"Aren't you glad to see him again? I know I am, especially since your Max Warrior's so weak! It looks like I'm going to torture that brat sooner than I anticipated! Go, Infernity Sight Stream!" Kalin ordered.

The evil many eyes dragon's eyes glowed purple and then fire a huge purple laser from its mouth destroying it instantly, the blast sideswiping Yusei on the right. He swerved but cannot dodge completely.

Yusei: 3800-1700

(Yusei's SPC: 2-0)

(Meanwhile)

"That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan, and fast!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come." Kalin laughed.

Well then I better act fast. I play the trap "Revival Ticket"! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field, I can power up my Life-Points!" Yusei said.

Yusei's second face-down card is destroyed.

Yusei: 1700-3800

"And then I can bring back all my monsters that were destroyed in battle! So say hello again to Max Warrior!" Yusei said.

Yusei's warrior reappears.

"You can't!" Kalin said.

"But I _can_, Kalin. And because I destroyed my trap card Limiter Overload earlier... I'm now gonna use its effect to summon Speed Warrior to my field!" Yusei said.

Speed Warrior

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Wind

900/400

A man, wearing a suit with a mask that had a tube going from the mouth to the chest, rollerbladed alongside Yusei's Duel Runner.

"You always were the clever one, weren't you! But how do you plan on overpowering my One Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Kalin asked.

"Just... _watch_." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 1; Kalin's SPC: 2)

'_Kalin's right. None of Yusei's monsters stand a chance against Kalin Dark Synchro. But knowing Yusei, he always got plan when he need it._' Leo thought.

"I play the trap Card of Sacrifice! Now, when the total ATK points of the monsters on my field are less than your monster's ATK points, I get to draw 2 cards. Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of any of my monsters then." Yusei said.

"Yusei, you've left yourself wide-open! The brat is all mine to destroy!" Kalin said.

"Don't be so sure, Kalin! Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw two new cards from my deck since my warriors aren't as strong as your dragon!" Yusei said.

Yusei drew two more cards and look at them.

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"It's my move, then!" Kalin said.

Kalin draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 2; Kalin's SPC: 3)

"And I think I'll play a face-down! Next, I'll activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special-ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a Dark-Attribute monster in my graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing, is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, can summon out Infernity Archfiend!" Kalin said.

Infernity Archfiend

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1800/1200

A tall, skeletally thin purple-skinned demon with four amber eyes, clad in a grey shroud appeared.

"That's exactly the move I was hoping you would make! Since you summoned a monster, the effect of Slip Summon activates! And that means that I can summon 1 level-4-or-below monster from my hand in DEF mode! So I'm calling on, Ghost Gardna! " Yusei said.

Ghost Gardna

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

0/1900

A floating solid specter in white armor appeared.

"It makes no difference who you call on, because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my One Hundred Eyed Dragon! Now, say goodbye to your Speed Warrior!" Kalin said.

The dragon unleashed another blast from it maw.

"My Warrior's not going anywhere! See, by activating Gardna's special ability, I can make _it_ the target of your attack!" Yusei said.

Gardna stood in the line of the dragon's attack.

"Quite the 'nifty maneuver'! But let's see how it matches up against this one! I activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special-ability, which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf's special-ability! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your life-points take a direct hit!" Kalin said.

Kalin's dragon wiped away Ghost Gardna and a major piece of Yusei's life-points, causing him to go spinning backward in near-horizontal donuts.

Yusei: 3800-2700

(Yusei's SPC: 2-1)

"Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!" Kalin cackled as Yusei spun back into the fiery wall; the friction slows him down enough that he can stop spinning.

Yusei regained his direction, and came right back, racing after Kalin. Leo is right behind them, watching the Duel.

"But now that you're back on track, _I_ think it's time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all! Then go after that little brat you call Leo." Kalin said.

(To Be Continued...)

(How is that? Rex meet Luna's cat: Tiara. Will Yusei able to save Kalin and protect Leo at the same time? Just wait and see. Just to let you know, the username: Sounga12 said in the review 'I think the dual between Leo and Roman should be a turbo dual since Leo hasn't been in many of those.' Do you like that? Would you like for Leo and Roman to have a Turbo Duel? Just review and let me know. Until then, see you really soon.)


	48. Chapter 48: Mark of the Giant part 2

**Six Signers**

**Chapter 48: Mark of the Giant part 2**

(Last time)

"Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!" Kalin cackled as Yusei spun back into the fiery wall; the friction slows him down enough that he can stop spinning.

Yusei regained his direction, and came right back, racing after Kalin. Leo is right behind them, watching the Duel.

"But now that you're back on track, _I_ think it's time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all! Then go after that little brat you call Leo." Kalin said.

(On with the show)

Kalin ahead, follow by Yusei then follow by Leo.

"Come on, we're just getting started! If you thought my _last_ attack was something, wait 'til you feel what's coming next! Archfiend's gonna finish Max Warrior with a-"

(IA: 1800-800)

"Hey, what's happened to my monster's ATK points, where'd they go?!" Kalin asked in surprise.

"They disappeared along with my Ghost Gardna. See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses a 1000 ATK points, but hey, don't let that stop you from attacking!" Yusei said.

"I end my turn!" Kalin snapped.

"It's my move, then!" Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 2; Kalin's SPC: 4)

'_The Kalin I know is still deep inside. But then..._' Yusei thought.

(Flashback)

"…I'm sorry. But I can't be a part of this plan. You're not thinking clearly anymore. If you're going to do this, you'll have to do it on your own." Yusei said then turned and walked away.

"Wait, Yusei!" Kalin call out.

Yusei ignores him and keeps walking.

Yusei: I thought I was doing the right thing, Kalin, I swear it. I thought if I left you would never go after Sector Security on your own.

Now all alone, Kalin has that mania, that hysterical energy, growing even stronger in his eyes.

(Night time)

A hallway somewhere inside of Sector Security Headquarters.

Yusei: But I should've known better. I should've known that once you made up your mind there was no changing it.

A line of prisoners is marched down a parallel hallway while, in this one, someone in a uniform, though not a street officer, pushes a cart with several confiscated duel disks on it.

Yusei: It was you against Sector Security, and the war wouldn't end until one of you was forced to surrender.

At these confiscated duel disks, the lights around the deck slot begin to flash green.

(Outside of the Sector Security Headquarters)

Kalin is standing on top of a nearby building, wearing a menacing black cloak, watching Security Headquarters. He activates his duel disk.

Yusei: Once I learned that confiscated duel disks, planted with electronic pulse charges, were responsible for wiping out Sector Security's mainframe, I realized the first move had been made.

Kalin draws a card from the top of his deck, and slots it into a spell/trap zone.

Yusei: And that's when I knew that I should've stayed and tried to reason with you!

Kalin declares dramatically to the night...

"Information is _power_!" Kalin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the duel disks in the hallway explode in a blast of purply-red fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kalin laughs wickedly.

"And without it you're nothing!" Kalin said.

Within moments a few runners and patrol cars are racing out toward him.

"Catch me if you can, copper! Time to see what you're made of!" Kalin said.

(Meanwhile)

"I summon, _this_ fella." Crow said, placing his Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind on the ground.

Crow sat on the ground, playing Duel Monsters with Ginga while Kokoro is watching. A little boy runs up.

"Hey Crow!" The boy said.

"Yeah?" Crow asked.

"Yusei sent me to get you! It seems Kalin attacked Sector Security's headquarters!" The boy said.

Crow stands, thunderstruck.

"He did _what_?!" Crow asked.

(Meanwhile)

In the old theatre, Jack is sitting on the throne on the stage, eyes closed, when Crow bursts in at the back of the house, behind the audience seating.

"We got trouble!" Crow said.

Jack opens his eyes. He looks slightly annoyed at the interruption, and doesn't seem too surprised; only serious.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is in his room at Martha's place, painting the figure he carved when Taka run in.

"Leo!" Taka said.

Leo looks at Taka, not liking the look of this.

(Meanwhile)

Lightning cracks the sky above and rain pours down as Yusei runs through the rain and Security vehicles race by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crow, too, runs, teeth clenched and eyes wide with worry and fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack screams through the storm...

"Yusei! KALIN!" Jack call out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo run and jump on each nearby roof top.

(Meanwhile)

Kalin stands in the frame of a broken window of the second story of a building, as a spotlight pins him down. A second and a third shine on the window as Kalin ducks out of the light. He's cornered. An officer on a megaphone speaks.

"We've got you surrounded, satellite. Now come out with your hands up!" Officer said.

A few officers carrying batons stand ready in front of the door to the building. They turn to each other and nod. They start to walk toward the door. Jack and Crow run out of the darkness behind them, leap over their heads, and run through the front door.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei stands on the roof of an adjacent building. He leaps from the rooftop, a substantial fall, and grabs the railing of an outside staircase with both hands. He swings a bit then pulls himself up and leaps the railing. He opens the outside door on the stairs and slips inside.

(Meanwhile)

Leo is near the building that Kalin is inside. Leo is walking backwards to get a good start.

'_Here goes..._' Leo thought.

With that, Leo run to the end and make a big jump to that building. Leo badly made it. He went through the vent.

(Meanwhile)

Kalin, crouching out of the light blasting through the window, pulls his deck out of its slot, skims it one last time. This is his last stand.

'_I hope they're ready for a fight… 'Cause I sure am!_' Kalin thought.

Kalin slots his deck once more and activates his duel disk. Just then, Jack and Crow burst through the door. They don't even have to say anything, they just activate their own duel disks. Yusei crashes through one of the few windows in the room that hadn't been broken yet, ninja-style, and activates his duel disk. Leo kicks the vent and landed, activates his duel disk. Kalin begins to laugh hysterically as his three big friends and one small friend walk over.

"I knew it! I just _knew_ you wouldn't miss this! The Enforcers are back and better than ever!" Kalin said.

"Listen, Kalin. We're not here to fight, we're here to try and _end_ this." Jack said.

"You've gone too far this time!" Leo said.

"I haven't gone far enough!" Kalin said.

Kalin gripped their shoulders as though in a huddle, shoulders shaking with more crazy laughter. He then walked to the lit window and looked down to the large group of Security, his face a mask of wicked glee.

"Now listen up; this is the moment we've been waiting for! After this duel, Satellite will be _ours_. You hear that, Sector Security! The Enforcers are gonna run you out of here!" Kalin said.

Yusei, Jack, Crow and Leo watch solemnly. Yusei murmurs, unnoticed by the others.

"I can end this." Yusei muttered.

(End of flashback)

'_And I really thought I could. I was naïve and worried about you. I let you down. But I've learned my lesson, and I won't let that happen again. If I could go back and do it all over, I would. Just like you risked everything for Leo that day…_' Yusei thought.

(Flashback)

"Leo, we're team!" Kalin said.

(End of flashback) (That was fast.)

'_And for saving Leo's life, I'm now here to risk everything for you._' Yusei thought.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

Junk Synchron

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1300/500

A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared.

"And now I'm gonna tune it and my Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei said.

Two Yusei's monsters disappear.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei said.

Junk Warrior

Level 5

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Dark

2300/1300

A tall, blue mechanical warrior with a white scarf and plane wings on its shoulders appeared. Its eyes glowed red and its right hand was a heavy fist.

(Meanwhile)

Tiara runs in the pipe. Rex, wanting to finally get a cat (There are no Cats or Dogs except Rex in the Satellite. Just let you know.), place his head in the pipe. Tiara got out of the other side and run off. Leo's dog got his head out and went after Luna's cat.

(Meanwhile)

"Next I reveal my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit! And with it in play, I can now increase Junk Warrior's ATK points by 1000!" Yusei said.

Yusei's trap created a long, slim and rectangular laser rifle that then attached to Junk Warrior.

(JW: 2300-3300)

"Time to fight! Max Warrior, take out Infernity Archfiend! And remember, when Max Warrior goes in for an attack, he gains 400 ATK points!" Yusei said.

(MW: 1800-2200)

"Go, Swift Rush!" Yusei ordered.

Max Warrior is about to attack.

"You've underestimated me, Yusei! I reveal my trap card! Infernity Force! Now if you attack an Infernity monster when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Force deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster!" Kalin said.

"Huh!" Yusei gasped as his warrior was destroyed.

"And not only that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a weaker Infernity monster from my graveyard! I summon, Infernity Necromancer!" Kalin said.

Infernity Necromancer

Level 3

Fiend/Effect

Dark

0/2000

A skeleton-like creature with greyish hair and wore a ragged purple cloak appeared.

"Not bad, Kalin. But let's see you stop Junk Warrior from attacking your Dragon!" Yusei said.

The Striker Unit hummed loudly as it charged. And when Junk Warrior squeezed the trigger, it released a surge of glowing light that pierced the One Hundred Eye Dragon straight through the giant eye on its chest. Few moments passed until the demonic beast exploded into nonexistent bits of debris.

Kalin: 4000-3700

"Nice one, Yusei!" Leo called.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, why is Kalin laughing...?" Crow asked.

"Who am I talking to?" Crow asked.

(Meanwhile)

And Kalin was indeed laughing.

"When One Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my deck and add it to my hand. You might remember this monster..." Kalin said.

A card slide out of the deck and Kalin take it.

'_I knew it. One Hundred Eye Dragon was just a setup!_' Yusei thought.

Kalin looked over his shoulder at Yusei, snickering, as they both knew what that card was

'_I better build a defense, and fast!_' Yusei thought.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn! And since it's my end-phase, Junk Warrior now loses its power boost, since the effect of my Synchro Striker Unit wears off." Yusei said.

(JW: 3300-2500)

Kalin cackled and flipped the card in his hand; of course it was Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!

'_If that is what I think it is, then Yusei is in deep trouble!_' Leo thought.

Yusei and Kalin race onward, neck and neck, as Leo speeding behind them.

(Meanwhile)

Crow is watch anxiously.

'_Come on, Yusei. Don't lose sight a' what you came here to do! I know Kalin's an old friend. I know we've all got history, but... you're here to defeat him, not to save him. You and Leo have already tried doing that before, way back then..._' Crow thought.

(Meanwhile)

Wide-beam spotlights shine through the pouring rain as they light up one by one. The Security officer with the pointy mustache and his troops- seven with riot shields, at least two more besides with duel disks, three on runners, at least one car, and two large tank like machines with spotlights mounted on top- stand there in the rain, besieging the building.

"We only want your leader! Turn him in, and the rest of you are free to go!" The leader (The pointy mustache) said through megaphone.

Inside one of the upper-story rooms, Kalin stands to the side of the window, out of sight. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Leo are away from the windows, out of sight. The only furniture in their stronghold is a row of lockers, a green couch, and a table.

"Not a chance, copper!" Kalin said.

Yusei, Jack, Crow and Leo look at each other. Kalin leans against the window frame, looking contemptuously over his shoulder at the assembled forces and laughing. He hears a sound and looks back inside. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Leo are removing their duel disks and placing them on the table.

"Wha? Whoa! What're you guys _doing_? Are you _giving up_? If we surrender then it's all been for nothing! _Let's get out there and fight!_" Kalin said.

"Get real and wake up!" Jack said.

"This little revolution of ours has gone way too far, man." Crow said.

"Wait, are you _serious_?" Kalin asked.

"Kalin, look. We can still escape out back." Yusei said.

Kalin almost laughs, still with that frenzied, manic look in his eyes.

"Escape? No way, I'm sick of running from these guys! Let's _end this_ here, let's kick them out of Satellite for good! Don't you _see_?! This is our big moment, right here!" Kalin said.

"Right _nothing_. Our 'big moment' is never _coming_, Kalin." Jack said.

"Guys, come on!" Kalin said.

Kalin looks from Leo's face, to Jack's face, to Yusei's, to Crow's as Yusei speaks; all of them are completely serious.

"Things weren't supposed to go this far. Let's just get _outta_ here while we still can. _Come on_, man." Yusei said.

"I'm sorry Kalin. We all are, but it's _over_!" Leo said.

Kalin stumbles backward, distraught, confused, unable to accept what he just heard.

"This can't be happening. Not here! Not now! We _can't_ just _give up_!" Kalin said.

Something explodes; Security is firing something at the side of the building, and the room rocks.

"We need to get outta here, like, now!" Yusei said.

"Agree!" Leo said.

Outside, the officers with the Leader was done waiting.

"Duel them if you have to, just take them down!" Leader said.

The three runners were the first forward, zooming out into the night. A pack of officers with duel disks ran up a fire escape as the four Enforcers ran across the catwalk above. They couldn't catch up to the Enforcers before they leapt the edge of the building.

Crow: We ran as fast as we could. We _could've_ gotten away. But _Kalin_ couldn't leave well enough alone. And _that's_ when things _finally_ came to a head.

Sometime later, Kalin runs down an alleyway alone, then stops and looks up into the falling rain.

"What's the point? There's nowhere to run in _Satellite_." Kalin said.

Kalin hears the noise of a runner engine and turns. One of the Security officers on runners has caught up with him. Kalin turns to face him, looking crazy again.

"If I'm gonna go down, then I'm gonna go down _fighting_! Let's _Duel_! I draw, I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Kalin said.

With a snarl, the savage Beast-Warrior appeared, raising its halberd. The officer retorts.

"You dunno when you're _beaten_, do you! Fine. If it's a duel you want... I summon Montage Dragon!" The Officer said.

The three-headed dragon destroyed Vorse Raider, and the officer rode straight at Kalin, who has nowhere to run and knew it. The officer turned sideways, going into a skid.

"You're _finished_!" Officer said.

Kalin gasped, then noticed something above him. When the officer hits the space Kalin was standing in a moment ago, he could not react fast enough before Kalin, who had jumped up and grabbed the end of a fire escape ladder above, jumped down and landed on the back of the runner. The officer took off riding, trying to shake him off; Kalin grabbed him in a headlock.

Leo appeared at the other end of the alley, in time to see Kalin and the officer zoom past, wrestling for control of the runner.

"Kalin! _No!_ Kalin, stop!" Leo called out.

The runner crashed through a solid wall and went flying through the air; both Kalin and the officer were thrown off, yelling. The runner hits the ground and spun a few times. The blood-stained agent lay unconscious, while Kalin groaned and stood up.

"That's it... You asked for it!" Kalin said, gasped.

"I... am gonna-"

"STOP!"

Leo tackled him aside before he can do anything to the officer, and they were fighting and wrestling, rolling over and over through the soaking wet alleyway. Finally, Leo was able to pin Kalin to the ground.

"Let me go, Brat, we have to stop them! We have to fight back! We can't let them win!" Kalin yelled.

As Leo pins Kalin, Yusei, Jack and Crow run up behind them.

Later, Security cars search the streets while the Enforcers hide in a building somewhere. Yusei's looking out the window, back to the wall beside it to stay out of sight. At the back of the room, Jack and Crow were each gripping one of Kalin's arms, restraining him while Leo hides behind Jack.

"Yusei. It's only a matter of time before they find us." Jack warned.

Yusei looked into Kalin's eyes as the prisoner glared at him. Kalin looked almost ill, breathing heavily even though Yusei has long since caught his breath; there was little doubt that he would fight anything he could, including Yusei, if Jack and Crow let him go. Also Yusei about would happen to Leo if Kalin attack him, or would happen to both if Securities got them. Yusei seems to have made the decision in that moment, and turned his back, his face hard.

"You guys stay here." Yusei said.

As Yusei went off...

"Yusei!" Leo said.

Leo run to Yusei and hug him from behind.

"Don't go. We need to stay together." Leo said in sadness and worry.

Yusei know this is going to happen. So, manages to unwrap Leo's arms, Yusei turn, kneel down and place his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. But I need you to take care of Martha, Dr. Schmidt and other kids they look after. Can you do that for me?" Yusei asked.

Leo thought for the while before he nodded.

"That's my brave brother." Yusei said, ruffling Leo's hair.

Yusei walked out into the street, and three Security cars stopped at the nearest intersection, appearing from all directions. It did not take long for Yusei to be surrounded with headlights, and more Security appeared from every direction.

"I'm the leader of the Enforcers! I'm the one who's been organizing and planning the attacks! You said if I turned myself in, the others could go free. Well here I am!" Yusei said.

"Yusei!" Crow's voice said.

Yusei looked to see an officer with Crow by the shoulder, and five more are clustered around him, Jack and Leo. They have already been apprehended. The captain walked over to Yusei.

"We did say it was the leader of the rabble we were after, but we know who the real leader is!" Leader said.

Yusei looked up; a pair of Security officers were leading Kalin out.

I'm the one in charge!" Yusei pleaded.

"Do you think we're stupid? You can't fool us." Leader said.

The leader pointed at a pair of paramedics wheeling the officer who crashed earlier on a gurney.

"But that's cute that you tried to take the fall and protect your little friend." Leader said, patted Yusei patronizingly on the shoulder.

As Kalin was being hauled into the van, he looked back to see the captain patting Yusei on the shoulder, with a sickened smug on his face.

"Good job." the captain said, chuckled before he walked away.

Kalin could not believe his eyes, could not believe what he was seeing. This can't be true. Yusei will never betray him. Things are getting bad to worse since that kid left the team- the Kid!

"LEO!" Kalin said.

Leo head snapped toward the source of the screech, who lunged forward, but was dragged back by the two Security officers gripping his arms and towing him toward the van.

"Look what you done, Brat! You got Jack and Crow turn against the team! Now you got Yusei sell out his best friend like this! This is your entire fault!" Kalin said.

"You're wrong, Kalin, I-" Leo try to say.

"Kalin, no! Leo has nothing to do with this!" Yusei try to say.

The two Security officers threw Kalin into the prison van. He scrambled to his hands and knees, fighting like crazy to get at Yusei's little brother.

"MARK MY WORD! YOU'LL PAY, TRAITOR!" Kalin hoarse screaming was cut off by the steel doors slamming in his face.

The van drove off as Kalin hollered Leo's name.

As Sector Securities went off, Yusei, Jack and Crow turn to Leo who's back against the wall in darkness guilt.

(End of flashback)

"Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fighting had to stop; you had to stop! But I was trying to help you, Kalin! I was trying to save you!" Yusei said.

"You think I believe you?! That little softy brat made you sold me out, man!" Kalin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not true! Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in your place!" Crow said from his Duel Runner's console.

"_Nobody should've surrendered, we should've stood up to them together! You backed down when things got tough! You let Sector Security take over Satellite!_" Kalin said.

Crow's eyes went wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So as far as I'm concerned _you DID betray me_!" Kalin said.

"I wanted to help you!" Yusei disputed.

"Well, with help like yours who needs help! Besides, if you cared 'so much' about me, why didn't you come an' visit me in the Facility?! Huh, Yusei?!" Kalin said.

"He tried to visit you, plenty a' times. But every time we came by, they turned us away!" Leo said.

Leo looked away from the Duel, pained.

"Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there!" Leo said.

"Of course you can't, 'old friend'! I coulda handled the insults and the beatings, but they... They took my deck from me! I had nothing to my name then! I had might as well have buried myself alive! But then..." Kalin said.

(Flashback)

Weeks had passed after Kalin had been sentenced. He was sitting in a corner of a dark prison cell he was throun into, huddled with his knees to his chest. His attire was tattered and his skin was bruised from the constant beatings. There was nothing to look forward to in a place such as this, except for the punishment and abuse he had to endure daily. Slowly his mind was wearing away. He constantly wondered how long until his mind breaks completely...

"_Kalin... Oh, Kalin..._" a voice echoed in Kalin's ears.

Its tune sang like a canary. However, Kalin decided to ignore the strange voice, overlooking it as a mere delusion. Suddenly he could hear footsteps in the silence of his cell. He thought it was one of the guards, but then remember the he never heard the door opened. He could spot a pair of feet exposing themselves under the moonlight neat the barred window.

"_Hello, anybody home?_" A figure asked.

Kalin looked up, but not enough for his eyes to be shown. He could see a person in a black cloak looking down to him.

"_Looks like I managed to grab your attention. Let me give you a bit of introduction..._" the cloak figure said.

The figure bent down close to Kalin's level.

"_I'm a messenger from beyond the underworld._" The Messenger said.

Still Kalin refused to raise his head.

"_My master of the dead, know what happened to you. You were born into a life full of pain and misery. You decided to take matters into your own hands and try to make a difference. You gained followers who support you wherever you go, to liberate Satellite from the hell it was forced into. But it was only a matter of time before they betrayed you._" A Messenger said.

Kalin's curiosity finally overwhelmed him and decided to look up, where he could see a skull under the black hood. The cloak skeleton could finally see Kalin's eyes. Kalin's eyes looked tired, bitter, miserable, and far past the point of despair.

"_My master's_ friend_ can make all that go away. He can grant you power to make a bigger difference. All you have to do is accept the mark of a Dark Signer. And then, you will be free. You will be unstoppable. You will duel again. And finally, you will be able to raise hell on all who have opposed you._" The Messenger said.

Their words were like the sweetest candy to Kalin's ears. He was being pulled by their influence. As weakened as he is, he was hopeless to resist.

"Good. But I only want revenge on one person. Just one..." Kalin said before finally, he slumped over, no longer to stay conscious.

The cloak skeleton even with the skull head, smile before he fall apart.

(End of flashback)

"I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment! This moment, where I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move!" Kalin said.

Kalin draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 3; Kalin's SPC: 5)

"And I now sacrifice Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Necromancer!" Kalin said.

Kalin's two monsters turned into orbs of light and flew upward, combining to form the stone heart of the Earthbound Immortal.

"I summon to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Kalin said.

A beam of light soared from his upraised card to the heart in the sky, and it began to pulse, gradually picking up pace. A fiery column of purple light shot from ground to sky, sending energy rippling across the clouds. The ground rumbled, and...

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu

Level 10

Fiend/Effect

Dark

3000/2500

The massive black golem with glowing blue designs, appeared.

"With that guy out..." Yusei said.

"It's the end of the line! Man, I've been waiting a long time to say... Ccapac Apu, send Leo's bodyguard to the Netherworld!" Kalin ordered.

Ccapac Apu reached for Yusei and his runner; the ground erupted beneath the Giant's arm, blown apart by the sheer energy.

(Meanwhile)

Tiara just lose the dog.

"That was close." Tiara said.

Tiara sit down and grooming herself. Suddenly, a big paw covers the cat's eyes.

"_Guess who_?" a male voice asked.

"Hum... Rex the Satellite Dog?" Tiara guessed.

Suddenly Tiara's cat face press against Rex's dog face.

"REX THE SATELLITE DOG!" Tiara yelled before make a run for her nine lives.

"I love doing that on the cat." Rex said before he chases Tiara again with braking.

(Meanwhile)

'_The last time we Dueled and he summoned this Earthbound Immortal, my duel runner's wheel broke before it could attack, ending the duel early. But that's not gonna happen this time. This time I'm bringing that Earthbound Immortal down to earth! I hope this plan works! Here goes everything!_' Yusei thought.

"I reveal my trap card, Baton of the Hero! And with it in play, I'm now allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!" Yusei said.

"So that means-" Kalin said, gasped.

"That your Immortal's attacking Junk Warrior!" Yusei said.

Junk Warrior flew up into the Giant's hand, and exploded, showering Yusei with dust.

Yusei: 2700-2200

"Way to throw your monster out as a shield. But this attack isn't over! Not yet! 'Cause when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK points!" Kalin said.

Ccapac Apu glows.

"If that move succeeds, then Yusei is a goner!" Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Yusei!" Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I activate this, Kalin: the trap Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei said.

A shield appeared above to protect him from damage.

"Now my Life Points are safe from taking any damage! And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose ATK points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!" Yusei said.

"The only monster I know that is powerful in Yusei's is Stardust Dragon!" Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's what I'm talking about!" Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" Yusei called as the energy shield disappeared, formed into a ball of energy and his signature dragon appeared with stardust streaming out of its wings.

Stardust Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Wind

2500/2000

The dragon introduced itself with a roar.

"Well you finally managed to summon your favourite monster!" Kalin said, laughed as he concluded with a face-down.

"Do you actually think it's gonna make a difference?!" Kalin said.

"Time to find out!" Yusei declared.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 4; Kalin's SPC: 6)

"Not so fast! I reveal the trap card, Brilliant Shrine Art! Now when you attack your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin said.

"...But my Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that thing. I'm gonna need some backup, so I activate the Angel Baton Speed Spell! Now since I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards and send one from my hand to my graveyard!" Yusei said.

Yusei draw two more cards and look at them. He then discard a card.

"And the card I sent to the graveyard was Stardust Xiaolong! But with Stardust Dragon already summoned, I can instantly resurrect Xiaolong to the field in ATK mode!" Yusei said.

Stardust Xiaolong

Level 1

Dragon/Effect

Light

100/100

A serpentine dragon with akin features to the original Stardust appeared.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"This is getting good, Yusei!" Kalin said.

Kalin draw a card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 5; Kalin's SPC: 7)

"You got that right, and after I play my trap Superior Protector... it's only gonna get better! See, with this card equipped to Stardust Dragon, I can only take battle damage if Stardust battles." Yusei said.

'_Perfect! Now that Earthbound Immortal can't attack Yusei directly. But wait..._' Leo thought.

"All you've done is made your Dragon a target! Now all I need to do is crush it, so that I can crush you!" Kalin said.

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu towered over the field, reaching one black hand for Stardust Dragon as though to grab it right out of the air.

"Looks like you and your Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the Netherworld!" Kalin said.

"Not if I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to protect us!" Yusei said.

"Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage! Earthbound Immortal! End this now!" Kalin ordered.

The Giant's hand got to Stardust Dragon, but wasn't destroyed. A wave of impact got to Yusei and Yusei cried out in pain as he took the hit.

Yusei: 2200-1700

The ground around the Giant's feet began to cave and erode; the road cracked, and Kalin was forced down into the side of the road that was sinking and smashing itself to pieces, forced to the edge of the purple fire.

"Kalin!" Leo said.

Leo speeding up to get himself between Kalin and fire wall. Then, using his Duel Runner, try to push Kalin away. However because of the broken road and Leo's Duel Runner is smaller than Kalin's, they both slowly heading to the purple fire.

"Kalin, Leo!" Yusei said.

Yusei, on the edge of the fracturing sinkhole, veered down onto the broken track, closer to both Kalin and Leo.

"Leo! What are you doing?!" Kalin asked in shock.

"Saving you! We're still a team!" Leo said as he push hard.

Kalin was shocked as it caused him to remember when he saved Yusei from falling off a building back then...

"You two! Take my hand!" Yusei call out.

Kalin looks up as Yusei was actually offering him his hand.

"If there's anyone's fault, it's mine! I made the wrong call, Kalin! I thought I could help you, I thought, 'maybe if I take the heat Kalin will turn himself around!' But I get it now! You and I are friends! I should've found a way for us to fix things together! I should've stood by you!" Yusei said.

Leo's mark began to glow.

(Meanwhile)

"Tiara! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! I have your favourite treat!" Luna call out for her beloved cat.

Luna's mark also glows.

(Meanwhile)

And so has Jack's. He looked at it, then off into the distance toward the duel.

(Meanwhile)

And even Akiza's.

"I can feel us all drawing together...!" Akiza said.

Yusei's mark shone like a beacon, even brighter as he reached toward Kalin.

"Jack, Crow and Leo feel the same way, Kalin! And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you! You have to believe me! I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save my friend from the Dark Signers!" Yusei said.

"Your friend? ...You can't! It's too late!" Kalin said.

Kalin then screamed as he slid down further toward the fire.

"It's. Never. Too. Late!" Leo said as he and his Duel Runner push as harder as ever.

Yusei cried out for his friend and little brother as his mark glowed even brighter, before it vanished. Soon enough, his back was etched with the crimson light, forming the arched seal of the Crimson Dragon.

(Meanwhile)

"That the same thing happen to Leo!" Crow said.

(Meanwhile)

"We're all in this together, right now we're all as one!" Yusei said.

Suddenly the top card of Yusei's deck started glowing bright golden.

"Something's calling to me... Time to find out what!" Yusei declared.

Yusei draw the shining card and look at it.

(Yusei's SPC: 6; Kalin's SPC: 8)

"Of course, that's what I've gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this duel! And to make sure that happens, I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in ATK mode!" Yusei said.

Majestic Dragon

Level 1

Dragon/Tuner

Light

0/0

A small, pink tadpole-shaped creature with spoke-styled wings appeared.

"Next, I tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei said.

Stardust and Xiaolong soared high, one beneath the other, and Majestic Dragon rolled over midair and spread its spoked wings wide. It grew bigger, beginning to shine pink, until Stardust and Xiaolong were surrounded with pink light.

"And now it's time I Synchro summon... Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei said.

The myriad of stars zoomed into place and aligned with Majestic Dragon's core star, creating a wash of light. It engulfed Yusei and then...

Majestic Star Dragon

Level 10

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Wind

3800/3000

A massive white crystalline dragon with spoked wings like Majestic Dragon's, appeared.

Yusei's new dragon is the next level beyond Stardust. Its design is futuristic, with spoked wings, built perhaps for space but not for flying through the sky. It's very presence causes the air to shimmer with iridescent light.

"Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's special abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon! In fact, my dragon can absorb them all and use them against you! Go, Sublimation Drain!" Yusei ordered.

The air around the Giant began to sparkle with little blue lights. The monster reeled, confused and weakened. Majestic Star Dragon absorbed the lights, looking right at the huge Immortal, into its heart.

"And now, Majestic Star Dragon... end this duel! Attack with Star Shine Shred!" Yusei ordered.

Majestic Star, now shining with blue light, folded back its wings and bulleted toward Ccapac Apu, indeed appearing to be a shooting star. It blasted right through the Immortal's chest and flew out the other side, not even scratched, soaring away into the sky as the Immortal collapsed behind it, bleeding out all the souls it had absorbed. A huge wave of darkness exploded from its back, threatening to engulf the Dragon, but Majestic Star easily outran it. As Yusei looked down, he saw Kalin's runner skid out of control, plunging both Kalin and Leo into the geoglyph flames.

"Hang on, you two!" Yusei said.

Majestic Star Dragon dove down, penetrating through the geoglyph flames to grab up Kalin and Leo into its body before flying up again, Yusei holding Kalin in his arms with Leo by Yusei's side.

"Come on, stay with me! I'm not giving up this time; this time, I'm gonna save you." Yusei said.

Kalin opened his eyes and looked up at Yusei; his eyes had turned their normal colour again. Kalin then, turn to Leo.

"Leo... I spent years hating you and planning my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness...! But in beating me, Yusei... you've found your friend, and although the shadows await..." Kalin said.

Yusei and Leo gasped.

"... I need you to promise me something, Yusei, Leo. Stop beating yourself up over what happened. I'm the one who really messed things up. But now, finally, here at the very end, you did what you set out to do; you saved me!" Kalin said.

"Kalin..." Signers said.

"You're not going to go and do something stupid like... lose to the Dark Signers... are you two?" Kalin asked.

Yusei and Leo shook their head no. Kalin smiled, peaceful and benign.

"Don't back down, Yusei. No matter what happens... push the shadows back where they belong...!" Kalin said.

With a small gasp of pain, Kalin turned to black dust, evaporating in Yusei's arms. The Signer stared at them; even knowing this would happen could not soften the pain.

"Kalin..!" Yusei said.

"No..." Leo said.

A while later, Yusei and Leo standing alone, staring out at the desolate Satellite landscape. Yusei and Leo's shoulders were shaking.

"They came to you when you were afraid and hurt. They took advantage of your pain. They twisted you so that they could use you as their pawn! They won't get away with it! I won't let these Dark Signers win..." Yusei said.

"They'll pay for this... THEY'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Leo cried out into the heavens.

(How is that? Next time, it's Leo's turn but to make sure Leo won't use Ancient Fairy's special ability, Roman is going to new Duel way. Will Leo win? Just wait and see.)


End file.
